Dificil de Olvidar
by Anabella28
Summary: Harry despierta tres meses despues de la derrota de Voldemort, para descubrir que Ginny murió misteriosamente. Qué hara cuando seis años despues se encuentre con una norteamericana mas parecida a su antiguo amor de lo que cree?
1. Prologo

Prólogo

¿QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES CUANDO DESPIERTAS Y DESCUBRES QUE PERDISTE A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMAS?

_NEGACIÓN_

_IRA_

_PACTO_

_DEPRESION_

_ACEPTACION_

Habían pasado tres meses desde la caída de Voldemort, y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el gran conquistador, de ahora 19 años de edad, habiéndose pasado los últimos dos años de su vida, escondido en un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad, ahora yacía en una cama, en un estado profundo de coma.

Harry sintió su corazón volver a palpitar, era como tomar una bocanada de aire con fuerza, como si de pronto volviera a sentir su cuerpo, volviera a tener conciencia de su alrededor. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era que su cabeza dolía, de que al intentar abrir sus ojos, la luz lo deslumbraba demasiado, eso sin tomar en cuenta el escozor que sentía en los brazos y en algunas partes del rostro. Escuchó movimientos a su alrededor y algunos murmullos.

"Harry ¿puedes escucharnos?" escuchó la preocupada voz de Hermione, el soltó un gemido de inconformidad.

"Señorita Granger, no lo presione de ese modo." Escuchó otra voz, sin saber que era la de la Señora Pomfrey, sus sentidos aun no despertaban del todo y todo lo que deseaba es que aquel escozor y dolor de cabeza se esfumaran.

"Vol…demort…" murmuró con dificultad.

"Se ha ido Harry, se ha ido para siempre." La escuchó murmurar y sintió como le tomó la mano con suavidad.

"Hermione, dale espacio." Escuchó la voz barítono de su mejor amigo.

Harry decidido esta vez abrió los ojos con dificultad, y lo primero que vio fue aquella mata de cabello castaño, alborotado que caía alrededor del preocupado rostro de su mejor amiga. A lado de ella, estaba Ron, quien lucía aturdido.

"Vaya susto que nos habías metido." Le dijo Ron tratando de sonar convincentemente feliz, pero había algo en su voz que no se lo permitía. "Se acabo amigo, tu ganaste."

Harry sintió que una parte de él había descansado, pero había otro sentimiento de confusión y algo dentro de él que no dejaba completamente tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y escuchó las respiraciones nerviosas de sus amigos

"¿Y Ginny?" _Muero de ganas de verla, pedirle perdón…_ "¿en dónde está ella?" enfocó la vista en sus amigos antes de darle una vuelta a todo el cuarto de hospital antes volver a enfocar la vista en sus amigos, los miró aturdido y confuso. "Díganle que venga… necesito verla"

Hermione volvió la vista hacia Ron, los ojos preocupados de ella se toparon con los ojos azules de Ron, que estaban repletos de una infinita tristeza, éste bajó la vista al suelo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Hermione, quiero ver a Ginny." Volvió a decir claramente, con la firme esperanza de que no le hubieran entendido, que ganas de engañarse. "Por favor Hermione…" murmuró él.

"Harry descansa, es mejor que no hables…" insistió ella, lágrimas se desbordaban por sus pálidas mejillas y se perdían en su cabello chocolate alborotado. "Por favor Harry, te va a hacer mal…"

Pero Harry seguía murmurando el nombre de la pelirroja ausente.

Hermione no soportó más y se alejó de la cama. Ron seguía con la vista perdida, tomó aire, nunca había estado en una posición tan complicada, sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de Harry en tanto que se enterara, el problema era que ambos, tanto Hermione como él eran demasiado débiles de carácter, jamás habían sido capaces de enfrentar el temperamento de su mejor amigo, la única que podía hacer eso era Ginny, y ahora ella no estaba.

"Ron, por favor, se que está enfadada conmigo porque no quería dejarla pelear, pero necesito verla, te lo suplico…" murmuró Harry abrumado, Ron notó la angustia en su voz. Miró a Hermione quien desbordaba lágrimas silenciosas y lo veía sin poder intervenir en la escena, ella necesitaba que él lo dijera, ella no se sentía capaz.

"Harry, vas a escucharme y vas a tener que calmarte…no podemos arriesgar que te alteres." Miró a Madame Pomfrey de reojo, que permanecía en la esquina del ala de hospital, callada pero les lanzaba miradas de alerta de vez en cuando.

Harry sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, al momento que Ron pronunciaba las palabras.

"Ginny no aparece…" murmuró el pelirrojo, a Harry se le heló la sangre, y sintió como si el aire no llegase a sus pulmones. "Creemos que está muerta."

Hermione sollozó, los ojos azules de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas y Harry sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, su mente negándose a aquella fría realidad a la que había despertado, una realidad en la que la persona más importante para él no estaba, no, era imposible, el destino no podía ser tan injusto con él. No era posible.

"¡No!" dijo el sencillamente, subió la mirada al techo, pero las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapársele de sus ojos verdes. Hermione se acercó precavidamente a la cama y tomó a Ron de la mano, miró a su amigo con mucha tristeza, ella hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de evitarle tanto a su mejor amigo como a su novio, tanto sufrimiento. "Eso no puede ser…" negó Harry con la cabeza "Se que sigue enfadada conmigo y se que por eso no quiere verme, por favor, por favor, quiero verla…"

"Harry, por favor…" dijo Hermione con suavidad casi plegaria, como un ruego "tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por entender, ella se ha ido…, Ron dice la verdad."

"SUFICIENTE" se incorporó levemente de la cama y los miró a ambos, ya tenía los anteojos puestos, sus respiración agitada, pero sintiendo que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

"Por favor no te alteres…" suplicó ella.

"QUIERO VERLA, ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA, NO PUEDE ESTARLO…" gritó él, sintió toda la ira, toda la ira que estaba acumulada en su interior de la cual no podía deshacerse, jamás se había sentido tan enojado " POR QUÉ ME ESTÁN MINTIENDO?" No era cierto, Ginny no estaba muerta, de haber sabido que esa era la realidad a la que estaba despertando hubiera preferido seguir dormido, todo tenía que ser un mal sueño, sintió las lágrimas de ira deslizarse por su rostro, lleno de rasguños, sintió como si todo su mundo, su Ginny ya no existieran. "No está muerta, por favor, Hermione, por favor…." Vio a su amiga tan asustada que dejó los gritos de un lado y se limitó a suplicar "No es justo Hermione, no puede ser verdad…"se volvió a su mejor amigo, que estaba sumido en nada, estaba distante, como si los gritos de Harry no pudieran alterarlo "Ron, dime que está mintiendo, por favor Ron…"

El pelirrojo lo miró "Era mi hermana Harry, era mi hermanita pequeña¿crees que no me gustaría pensar que todo fue un sueño?" le dijo lleno de dolor, que se dejaba ver en el sonido de su voz.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintió a Ron poner una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro y a Hermione abrazarlo ferozmente, en aquel momento, como deseaba no haber despertado.

"¿Cómo paso?" dijo abriendo los ojos, viendo a la nada, sus ojos hinchados, su cuerpo aun con un tremendo escozor. "Yo la vi…." Dijo emocionalmente "la vi antes de perder la conciencia, la vi cuando Voldemort ya había caído, ella estaba bien…estaba de pie, la vi venir a mi cuando caí al suelo antes de que todo se tornara oscuro. Ella…ella estaba viva."

"Ella estaba viva, Harry, estuvo aquí desde que caíste en coma, no se te separó ni un solo momento, pero es que…cuando al fin la persuadieron para que fuera al gran comedor a comer algo, porque no había comido en días, no sabemos que ocurrió Harry, no sabemos, no tenemos idea…estaba oscuro y jamás volvió." Fue Hermione quien le explicó. "Lo siento Harry, lo lamento tanto…"

"Quiero verla…quiero ir al cementerio…en dónde…?" comenzó él pero Ron lo acalló.

"Jamás la hallamos Harry, eso fue hace tres meses, habían cuerpos en las calles, y Hogwarts era prácticamente un cementerio, habían cuerpos en los pasillos…" describió Ron con horror "jamás la encontrarnos…ni siquiera hay un cuerpo…" dijo con tremendo dolor.

Harry respiró hondo y luego abrió los ojos mirando a la nada con tremendo dolor dijo "Dale mi más sincero pésame a tus padres, amigo, ahora les pido que se vayan…no quiero ver a nadie…no quiero estar con nadie…sólo quiero estar solo…"

"Pero Harry…acabas de recobrar la conciencia…" comenzó Hermione

"HE DICHO QUE NO, HERMIONE!" dijo él perdiendo la paciencia "Sólo váyanse, déjenme solo."

Sus dos amigos lo miraron sin saber que hacer por un momento.

"QUE ME DEJEN SOLO!" gritó Harry.

Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y la guió afuera del ala y antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él dijo.

"No eres el único que está sufriendo, y no estás solo…lo lamento…" cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Harry dejó que sus lágrimas escurrieran con libertad.


	2. Con El Pasar del Tiempo

Capitulo 1: "As time goes by"

_Away from you__ (Lejos de ti) _

_There is no music,__ /No hay musica _

_There is no sunlight,__/ No hay luz del sol _

_The world is gray. __/El mundo es gris _

_Away from you__/Lejos de ti_

_The clocks are frozen, __/El reloj se congela _

_And time's a traveller__/ Y el tiempo es un viajero _

_Who's lost his way.__ / Que ha perdido el camino _

_Sarah Brightman, Away from You _

Londres Mágico, Inglaterra

"¡ARTHUR RONALD WEASLEY! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?" gritó Hermione Weasley, al niño pequeño de 5 años que corría por la sala, había dejado una bomba fétida en la cocina, pero su muy astuta y nada tonta madre lo había descubierto, a decir verdad el sabía que lo descubrirían, pero es el punto era que era tan divertido.

Suspiró y finalmente se detuvo, tendría que aplicar chantaje.

"Lo lamento mamá, es que estoy demasiado aburrido es que como papá no ha estado aquí para jugar conmigo…." Dijo el niño y puso la cara triste que siempre le daba resultado, especialmente con su madre. Hermione suspiró, Arthur no había dejado de reprocharles a su manera, el hecho de que Ron estuviera doblando turnos en el departamento de aurores, a decir verdad a ella tampoco le gustaba ese asunto, pero les iría mucho mejor económicamente.

"Arthur, lo lamento tanto, mi amor, pero verás que pronto papá tendrá tiempo para jugar contigo de nuevo…" le dijo ella, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza. "Cielo, por favor no hagas escándalo, no queremos que Emily despierte, sobre todo porque mamá tiene que irse a trabajar…." Dijo ella refiriéndose a la pequeña beba de apenas año y medio.

"Si mamá…" dijo el pequeño, pensando internamente cual sería su siguiente travesura.

Hermione miró el reloj nerviosamente, a pesar de que llevaban seis años casados, ella no había logrado inculcarle a su marido el hábito de la puntualidad. Suspiró, llegaría tarde al trabajo. Tomó su bolso, buscando una pluma para mandarle una lechuza al departamento de misterios, avisando que estaba en un aprieto.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de mandar la nota se escuchó a alguien llegando de la chimenea.

"¡RONALD¿Qué estabas esperando? Llegaré tarde al trabajo…" dijo ella ofuscada revisando la bolsa una vez más.

El hombre detrás de ella tosió un par de veces, lo suficiente como para saber que no era precisamente su esposo el que estaba detrás de ella.

"¡Tío Harry!" gritó el pequeño Arthur y fue corriendo al encuentro cariñoso de su "tío" Harry, con el cual a pesar de no haber lazos de sangre ni políticos, le habían inculcado llamarle como tal.

"Harry!" chilló Hermione "Lo lamento no quise gritarte. Creí que eras Ron…" se disculpó ella muy sonrojada

Harry le sonrió, pero Hermione pudo leer en esa sonrisa, igual de triste que siempre, que su mejor amigo, no estaba muy bien como era lo usual. Desde la muerte de Ginny, Harry había tenido altibajos, pero nunca había podido recuperarse del todo y este era uno de sus malos momentos, decidió que quizá era mejor hablar con él, en el trabajo podrían esperar.

"Hola 'Mione…" dijo con su gentil voz como era de costumbre mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a Arthur, se puso en cuclillas para estar al nivel del niño "¿Cómo estás Arthur? Haciendo travesuras por lo que veo, para variar…" y sonrió, el niño soltó una risotada y Hermione enrolló la mirada. "Eso me recuerda…" dijo sacando de su capa un avioncito de control remoto…" a Arthur, al igual que a su abuelo, le fascinaban las cosas muggle, y si eran juguetes¿qué mejor?

"¡wow!" exclamó el niño "Voy a volarlo…"

"Arthur¿cómo se dice?" regañó su madre.

"Gracias tío…" dijo el niño mientras salía feliz hacia el bonito jardín de la casa.

Hermione suspiró "Lo consientes demasiado." Dijo ella reprimiendo su sonrisa. Harry sonrió.

"Para eso somos los tíos." Dijo él con resolución. "Ron me envió, para decirte que tiene doble turno y que no puede cuidar a los niños…" dijo Harry "así que aquí me tienes…. En dónde está Emily?"

"Durmiendo su siesta, ay Harry me da tanta pena contigo." Dijo ella sinceramente, Harry enrolló la mirada.

"Mujer, me llevas conociendo más de la mitad de tu vida¿cómo puede darte pena?" dijo Harry y ella sonrió "Además, sabes que me encantan los niños…." Dijo él y ella no pudo evitar escuchar el dejo de tristeza. Si, definitivamente hablar con su amigo, era más importante que ir al trabajo, sobrevivirían sin ella unos minutos más.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos

"Lo mejor que se podría esperar, Hermione." Dijo Harry con tristeza. Las cosas habían estado muy mal últimamente, le había prometido dejar la búsqueda obsesiva por Ginny, tanto a Ron como a Hermione, y a su más reciente romance, una hermosa mujer llamada Giselle, pero había pasado un año, Ginny estaba apunto de cumplir seis años de haber fallecido, y él había seguido con la búsqueda a tal grado, que su ex novia lo había dejado, y había perdido su trabajo como auror, no oficialmente pero no lo dejaban ir a las misiones más importantes.

"Me enteré de lo que pasó con el departamento, lo lamento Harry….pero no puedes culparlos, estuviste a punto de morir en la misión contra los Carrow, y reportaron que no hiciste nada para evitarlo, sino hubiera sido por Ron tu…"

"Ya lo sé Hermione, ya lo sé, pero al menos hubiera valido la pena…" dijo el con pesar, miró afuera de la ventana distraído.

"¿Y Giselle?" le preguntó Hermione "¿sigue enfadada contigo?"

"Y no puedo culparla, tu seguirías con Ron si continuara con una búsqueda obsesiva de su antigua novia muerta?" lo dijo con tanto desconsuelo que Hermione no supo que contestar "Si, eso pensé, quizá es mejor así, ella merece a alguien que esté cuerdo, Hermione, no alguien que…"

"Harry¿por qué la recaída? Estabas tan bien…habías prometido que si pasaban cinco años y no la encontrabas, te darías por vencido y seguirías con tu vida, Harry, por favor, ya han pasado casi…"

"Seis años… ¿crees que no lo se? Estoy cansado Hermione, pero no puedo dejar de soñar con ella, de rogar porque esté conmigo, cada año que pasa la esperanza se muere, pero yo muero también…" dijo él con pesadumbre, ninguna como su mejor amiga para escuchar sus tristezas.

"Harry, Giselle es una excelente persona y es bonita también, hubiera sido perfecta para que sentaras cabeza, siempre has querido tener una familia, si _ella _estuviera aquí no le gustaría verte así, si estuviera viva, preferiría morirse de nuevo." Explicó ella.

Harry suspiró, él quería seguir, quería formar una familia, quería tener hijos y dejar de ser el tío Harry, de verdad lo quería, pero era el recuerdo de Ginny que no lo dejaba tranquilo, estaba exhausto, pero era como si ella lo estuviera llamando, sin embargo el tenía que recordarse que _ella _estaba muerta.

"Se te hace tarde, Hermione." Le dijo con tristeza pero consiguió arreglar una sonrisa.

Hermione suspiró, era imposible hablar con él.

"Vuelvo en la noche, por favor, piénsalo…" le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

_Ginny…_pensó él, _si tan sólo siguieras a mi lado…._

Lo irónico del asunto, era que la última vez que la había visto, la última vez que había hablado con ella…habían tenido una terrible discusión quizá la peor de todas.

Cerró sus hermosos y tristes ojos verdes y dejó que los recuerdos fluyeran en su mente.

(Empieza flashback)

_Era de noche, y Ginny se estaba helando, el frío en la torre de astronomía era inaguantable, miró su reloj¿en dónde estaba Harry? Cómo si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Harry, se apareció por las escaleras. _

_"Lamento llegar tarde, Gin." Le dijo él. _

_"Está bien, sólo comenzaba a preocuparme." Dijo ella, ahora suspirando aliviadamente. Harry no pudo evitar suprimir una sonrisita, ella se preocupaba, estaban a la mitad de una guerra, peor aún, de la batalla final y ella se preocupaba por un par de minutos tarde. _

_Él la abrazó un poco, hacia si. "Lo lamento, sólo quería abrazarte, no sabemos si sea la última vez que…" comenzó él pero ella lo acalló con un beso en los labios. _

_"No hables de esa manera, no ahora¿sabes algo del avance de los mortífagos?" preguntó ella y lo miró, sus ojos cafés chocolate lucían preocupados, temerosos, pero los ojos verdes de Harry la miraban con un tremendo amor y devoción, que podía combatir hasta el peor temor de todos. _

_"Ya falta poco, según reportó Hagrid…" murmuró él "Ginny, esto no te va a gustar…." La tomó de las manos y ella lo miró expectante, frunció el entrecejo "Te pido, te suplico que vayas a Grimmauld Place, es el lugar más seguro para ti…" _

_Ginny lo miró como no creyendo semejante petición, lo soltó de inmediato de las manos y lo miró con incredulidad. _

_"No voy a irme Harry, mis amigos están aquí, mi FAMILIA está aquí…." Dijo ella y luego más débilmente dijo "tu estás aquí, si crees que voy a irme sólo por un capricho tuyo, sólo porque crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para pelear __estás muy equivocado¿cuántas veces hemos tenido esta misma discusión Harry¿Y cuantas te he repetido que voy a luchar a tu lado?" dijo ella enfurecida, con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos. _

_La ira de Harry también comenzaba a acumularse, la tomó con fuerza del codo y la volvió hacia él, a sus diecinueve años, después de dos años de guerra, no iba a permitirse perder lo que más quería en el mundo. "Sino me escuchas Ginny, sino haces lo que te pido, sino permaneces segura yo…" _

_"Tu qué Harry?" preguntó ella desafiantemente alzando la barbilla no se iba a dejar intimidar. _

_La soltó con fuerza, y se talló la cara. _

_"¿por qué no me crees capaz de luchar con la misma fuerza que tu, que la misma Hermione? Por qué me crees tan débil? Crees que todo tiene que desenvolverse alrededor tuyo, que sólo porque tienes este complejo de héroe que sólo porque tienes tanto miedo a perderme voy a abstenerme de pelear, de hacer lo correcto, pues te tengo noticias, hay una guerra allá afuera, Harry, y no voy a quedarme a ver morir a los que quiero sin luchar a su lado…a tu lado…y muy en el fondo lo que tienes es miedo de que algo me ocurra, lo sé, pero sino te has dado cuenta es lo mismo que yo temo cada vez que te alejas, Harry…." Dijo ella ahora, muy cerca de los sollozos, sin embargo, sus ojos destellaban rabia, furia. _

_El cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso, y en su interior estaba enojada, si quizá si tenía miedo, y la mejor manera de combatir ese miedo era con el enojo__ "Por favor, niña, haz al menos algo inteligente y __mantente protegida, tu y yo sabemos que no estás lista para esto __" le dijo con rabia y casi con veneno. _

_Ella lo abofeteó sin dudarlo ni un segundo, en sus ojos ahora había dolor, ese comentario la había lastimado. _

_"Te irás a casa…y te podrás a salvo ¿me entiendes?" le dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo, ella se soltó, con un quejido de dolor. _

_"Esta discusión se terminó Harry…y quizá también lo nuestro, una vez que todo esto acabe, quizá…quizá las cosas entre tu y yo no deben seguir…si es que me consideras tan débil…" se dio la vuelta. _

_"Ginny vuelve aquí….vuelve aquí enseguida…" le dijo él furioso, pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió bajando las escaleras. _

_Harry apretó los puños con rabia, si algo le ocurría, si algo le pasaba…. _

_Lo irónico de l__a situación, era __que si la joven hubiera sabido que en su vientre cargaba a un pequeño ser, __que había sido producto de una noche repleta de amor y consuelo en Grimmauld Place, lo más probable es que hubiera estado de acuerdo con Harry en permanecer a salvo, sino por ella, por su pequeño bebé. _

_(Termina flashback) _

* * *

Nueva York, Mágico, Estados Unidos de América

Gwyneth Williams se sobresaltó en su cama, inhaló aire y abrió los ojos, estaba cubierta en sudor frío, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. En un segundo la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Will.

"Gwynn¿Otra pesadilla?" preguntó él "Lumos!" la luz se encendió de inmediato.

Miró a Gwyneth, con piel pálida como la leche, con lagunas pecas en el rostro, su cabello rizado color negro formando rizos a su alrededor, y sus ojos azules, lucían atemorizados. Will la abrazó.

"Últimamente estás teniendo muchas pesadillas¿no lo crees?" le dijo él y ella asintió, no había dicho una sola palabra. Las pesadillas, que ella consideraba como pistas de un pasado, un pasado que tenía miedo de lo horroroso que pudiera ser, lo que le quitaba las ganas que pudiera tener de volver a él.

"Descuida, estaré bien…debí haberme quejado demasiado fuerte para haberte despertado." Se disculpó ella. Miró los ojos miel de su mejor amigo, William, quien sabe que hubiera sido de ella de no haber sido por él, bueno…de ella y de la pequeña Aymee.

"Como de costumbre…" sonrió él. "¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?" le preguntó él y ella asintió.

"Lo estaré, han pasado seis años... y pareciera que los recuerdos se hacen más y más presentes." Dijo ella, su corazón estaba agitado.

"Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, pequeña." Murmuró él con cariño y la abrazó. Ella sonrió.

"No se que hubiera sido de mi y de mi hija, sino hubiera sido por ti…" le dijo ella con mucho agradecimiento, "Will, temo tanto que este pasado me siga persiguiendo, si es como las pesadillas me lo pintan, no creo querer regresar a él…"

"Y no tendrás que hacerlo, Gwynn, este es tu presente, esta es tu vida ahora." Le dijo Will, mirando con adoración a su protegida, a su mejor amiga, y a la que no podía seguir ocultando adoraba.

"Lo sé" suspiró "Mejor vuelve a la cama, mañana tenemos que despertar temprano, no queremos que el jefe se enfade." Le dijo ella y sonrió, ambos trabajaban en el Departamento de Aurores, con base en Nueva York, y todo gracias a él, que después de haberla encontrado prácticamente tirada en un callejón de esa cruel ciudad, la había cuidado, además, no sólo a ella, puesto que la había encontrado con tan solo dos meses de embarazo.

Ella se estremeció notablemente, lo hacía cada vez que recordaba a la pequeña Aymee, de cinco años de edad, sonrió, ante la imagen de la sonriente niña pelirroja de ojos verdes, que se encontraba en el otro cuarto. Esa era otra de las cosas que le debía a Will, haberla animado a conservar a su hija, de no haber sido por la protección que él le ofrecía, probablemente ella jamás se hubiera animado a conservarla y seguramente en aquel momento se encontraría en una casa hogar.

Lo único que ella lamentaba era que Aymee, no tuviera un padre, y aquellos años serían difíciles, tanto o más que los que se aproximaban, eventualmente la pequeña preguntaría desesperadamente por su padre.

"Podríamos ser una familia, si así lo quisieras." Le dijo Will y la miró, a los ojos, él tenía los ojos más color miel que ella jamás hubiera visto, y estaban repletos de sinceridad. Ella lo miró con sus bellos ojos azules, y jugó nerviosamente con su cabello negro, si, ella sabía que Will la quería y la quería sinceramente, era un buen hombre, pero para ella era su mejor amigo, y aun cuando hacia unos cuantos meses él le había pedido que lo intentaran aún así ella se había negado. Sin embargo, cada vez que la pequeña Aymee le preguntaba por su padre, para ella era como un golpe justo en el corazón y se preguntaba si quizá debía aceptar la oferta de Will, sino por amor, por su hija.

"Will ya hemos hablado de esto…" dijo ella, negando con la cabeza "Muchas veces creo¿por qué tienes que seguir insistiendo?"

"Porque te amo, y quiero a tu hija también, y tu y yo somos perfectos el uno para el otro...siempre lo hemos sido, Gwyneth. ¿Por qué no estar juntos¿Por qué no darle una familia a tu hija? Yo podría ser un padre para ella…"

"Will, ella ya tiene un padre…" le dijo ella severamente, cada vez que entraban a ese tema siempre significaba una discusión.

"Eso fue hace seis años, Gwynn, yo se que el saber que alguna vez fuiste otra persona, que quizá te casaste, que en algún lado debe estar el hombre que te perdió, se que eso te abruma, te asusta, pero también se que los hemos buscado, hemos buscado a tu familia durante años." Le dijo él "¿Por qué seguir empeñada en esa fantasía? Tienes que dejar ir a ese pasado tuyo, Gwynn, tienes que seguir adelante."

"Y ¿crees que no lo he intentado? Claro Que lo he hecho, William, pero compréndeme, es como si alguien estuviese llamándome, como si no quisiera que lo olvidara…no estoy enamorada de ti, por mucho que me duela y mira que me gustaría estarlo pero es que…"

"¿Por qué no lo intentas? Seríamos grandiosos juntos, y lo sabes…" insistió él.

Ella refunfuñó molesta como un gato ante su insistencia.

"Por Merlín¿tenemos que seguir discutiendo?" preguntó ella de mala gana, se acomodó los rizos color azabache que caían por su espalda, y el negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

"Lo lamento, tienes razón." Se inclinó le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Gwyneth se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo y suspiró¿en dónde estaba el hombre de sus sueños? Aquel que veía, en aquellos sueños, que la podía hacer enojarse tanto como podía hacerla sentir dichosa, o triste, algunas veces se sentía desesperada en ellos y otros, sentía como si volara de la felicidad, y en algunos otros, muy pocos, como en el último sentía unas ganas tremendas de ponerlo en su lugar, lo que si recordaba de aquellos sueños, quizá lo más claro que tenia eran aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Aymee. Sintió sus ojos llorosos de nuevo, pero no permitió que de ellos brotara una sola lágrima, era como si le hiciera falta una parte muy importante de su alma.

Después de todo, habían pasado seis años, y si ese hombre de ojos verdes no la había encontrado para entonces, quizá, sólo quizá no deseaba encontrarla en realidad.

* * *

**NA: KE ONDA CHICOS, SI YA SE KE NO ESTA ASI DE KE SUPER WOW, PERO TENGANME PACIENCIA PORQUE EL PROXIMO CAPI SE PONE BUENO, ADEMAS HACE UN BUEEEEN KE NO ESCRIBIA. CREI KE ERA OBVIO KE ESTA HISTORIA ES LA PROMETIDA, SOLO KE EN LUGAR DE LLAMARLE MAS ALLA DEL OLVIDO, DECIDI LLAMARLE DE ESTA FORMA, ENCONTRARAN ALGUNOS CAMBIOS EN NOMBRES, Y HECHOS ...ASI KE PLEASE LEANLA BIEN, **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**ESPERO E LES GUSTE Y SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS ACTUALIZO, GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS KE YA DEJARON A MIS FIELES SEGUIDORES DE SIEMPRE!**

**PASENLA BIEN **


	3. Estos Lazos Que Nos Atan

Capitulo 2 Deliver Me

_Deliver me, out of my sadness. (Sácame de esta __tristeza__Deliver me, from all of the madness. (__Sácame__ de __esta__locura__Deliver me, courage to guide me. __(Dame __valor__para__guiarme__Deliver me, strength from inside me. __(Dame fuerza dentro de __mi_

_Sarah Brightman_

"Tap Tap Tap Tap"

Gwyneth abrió un ojo y se dio la vuelta disgustada tratando de volver a dormir. Se tapó la cara con las cobijas y se envolvió en ellas.

"Tap Tap Tap"

Se metió aún más dentro de la cobija y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"TAP TAP TAP"

Finalmente, al ver que sus intentos habían sido inútiles, aventó las cobijas y aún recostada alcanzó el despertador y lo apagó, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Soltó un bostezo y se estiró en la cama como un felino. Abrió los ojos cansadamente, lo primero que vio, fue una ola de cabellera pelirroja dando vueltas ferozmente, lo segundo que vio fueron un par de ojitos verdes mirándola reprobatoriamente.

"Mamá, llegaré tarde a la escuela." Escuchó la reprobatoria voz de su hija de cinco años.

Gwyneth terminó de estirarse y bostezó.

"Buenos días, cielo, veo que ya te pusiste el uniforme." Dijo ella sonriendo y abrazó a su niña. "Pero mira nada más, no puedes irte así como si no te hubieras pasado un peine por esa cabellera desordenada tuya." Se quejó ella y la jaló hacia si, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a peinar esa cabellera, aunque sabía perfectamente que al final luciría exactamente de la misma manera.

"Mami, en la escuela, me piden que lleve a hablar a mi papá acerca de su trabajo." Le dijo la pequeña tanteando el problema, Gwyneth se tornó helada.

"Puedo ir yo e inventaré cualquier trabajo muggle, Aymee, tu tranquila." Le dijo Gwynn, un poco incómoda ante la petición de su hija.

"Pero debe ser mi "papa"¿no podemos pedirle a Will que vaya? Él puede también inventar algún trabajo muggle, mamá." Dijo Aymee, un poco enojada por la negativa de su mamá, que acaso no entendía lo difícil que era para ella no tener a su papá.

Gwyneth miró a su hija con inmaculada seriedad.

"Cielo, no podemos hacer eso, cariño, comprende…no quiero comprometer a Will en algo así." Le dijo ella, "eres muy pequeña como para comprender, pero Will es sólo un amigo nuestro, nunca te he dicho que sea tu padre."

La pequeña enrolló la mirada y suspiró abatida.

"Bien." Dijo la pelirroja sencillamente, sus ojos verdes echaban chispas y Gwyneth sólo sonrió y le dio un besito en la frente.

"Es hora de irnos o llegarás tarde, y no te preocupes, cielo, pensaré en algo para tu clase."

Después de dejar a Aymee, William y ella caminaban hacia el trabajo.

"Tarde para variar…" susurró Will de pésimo humor.

"Bueno sino hubieras decidido preguntarme lo innombrable por quinta vez consecutiva, no me hubiera quedado despierta tanto tiempo." Dijo ella agriamente. Adoraba a Will, era de verdad su mejor amigo, pero ese era el problema, no podía quererlo como absolutamente nada más.

"Williams, el jefe Sanders quiere verte." Le dijo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, ella miró a Will con preocupación.

"Es la tercera vez que llego tarde en un mes, Will, creo que me espera un regaño" le murmuró ella preocupada dejando sus cosas en su lugar. Will le sonrió con dulzura.

"Suerte pequeña."

Gwyneth se adentró a la oficina del jefe un poco nerviosa.

"Siéntate, Williams." Le dijo el hombre. Era rubio, de ojos verdes, alto y fuerte, pero con aspecto algo desaliñado, con severas marcas de ciertas operaciones peligrosas, un típico auror ya no muy joven.

"¿Me necesitaba para algo?" le preguntó ella, de repente demasiado interesada en el techo de la oficina.

"¿Se entero del ataque del psicópata inglés, Kennington, al Secretario de Relaciones Mágicas?" dijo el auror, encendiendo un puro.

Gwyneth tosió un poco, detestaba esas cosas.

"Si Señor, me encargué del reporte en esa ocasión, pero el susodicho se encuentra en Inglaterra acaban de reportar un último ataque."

"Williams, prepara tus cosas, sales para Inglaterra en este instante." Dijo él jefe, Gwyneth lo miró algo impresionada e incrédulamente.

"Pero Señor…"

"Me ha sido solicitado que en vista de los acontecimientos, mande un Auror para allá, usted es de los mejores elementos que tengo en este momento y la necesito allá, no queremos que Inglaterra se lleve todos los beneficios de haber capturado al Kennington¿o si?" le dijo el hombre, lo primero que a Gwyneth le vino a la mente, fue Aymee, no podía dejarla sola…y mucho menos así tan de pronto.

"Señor, estoy muy honrada de que haya pensado en mi para esta operación, pero sabe usted que yo tengo una hija…y…"

"Williams tus problemas personales no me interesan, te hice un favor contratándote sabiendo que tienes hijos y que no tienes quien te apoye cuidándolos, has hecho un espléndido trabajo….y me has sabido corresponder, pero sino aceptas esta misión, me temo que me veré en la penosa necesidad de despedirte…"

"Pero usted no puede hacer esto…" imploró ella, su cabeza estaba girando. ¿Dejarlo todo para ir a Inglaterra?

"Veré sus reportes y como actúa allá, y si las cosas van bien quizá pueda llevarse a su hija, además Williams, piensa que tendrás un trasladador para tu personal uso, por ser un asunto clasificado del gobierno. Te irás ahora mismo y te presentarás a las ocho horas de Inglaterra en el Departamento de Aurores."

Ella respiraba con dificultad, necesitaba hablar con Will de aquello,, pero por le momento no veía otra solución, ni siquiera tendría tiempo de despedirse de Aymee.

"Como usted diga Señor." Le informó ella.

"Puede retirarse Williams."

Todo daba vueltas¿se iba a Inglaterra? Y a una misión tan importante.

"¿Te sientes bien, Gwynn? estás tan pálida como la nieve" le dijo Will, la miró preocupado, sus ojos miel llenos de sinceridad. Para Gwyneth no había dudas con respecto a que él la quería y su conversación con la pequeña Aymee la había hecho meditar la situación.

"Will debemos hablar." Le dijo ella, él despeinó su cabello castaño oscuro nerviosamente.

"Claro¿te dio una reprimenda? Por la cara que traes así parece." La ayudó a sentarse y la miró nerviosamente.

"Me voy a Inglaterra."

El abrió sus ojos castaños claramente sorprendido con la noticia.

"¿Pero…cómo por qué?"

"Kennington…el gobierno inglés comenzará la operación para su búsqueda y el jefe me quiere allá, si lo atrapan, será sólo su mérito, queremos cooperar, además así tendremos la posibilidad de quedarnos con él como prisionero, cuestión política. El punto es que debo irme y no se cuando volveré." Le dijo ella, trató de sonreír un poco para animarlo.

"Pero ¿qué hay de Aymee?" le preguntó él, ella se entristeció.

"Will, sino me marcho…perderé mi trabajo…si logró conseguir buenos resultados, de aquí a un par de meses quizá me dejen llevar a Aymee conmigo, por ahora necesito de favor que la cuides por mi, tengo un trasladador a mi disposición, pero necesitaré de tu apoyo." Le dijo ella "Todo saldrá bien, en un par de meses me la llevaré conmigo." Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Era muy guapo, tenía algo de barba, tés blanca pero algo bronceada, barba partida, rostro gentil pero varonil y aquellos ojos miel que la miraban siempre con dulzura.

"Bien." Asintió él con seguridad, se la quedó mirando y se acercó suavemente a ella, y la besó con dulzura.

Ella no lo detuvo.

"He estado pensando." Dijo ella, cuando se separaron "Acerca de lo que dijiste anoche, Will, yo…no voy a engañarte, no estoy enamorada de ti, te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo…pero estuve pensando acerca de lo que dijiste de tener una familia y me he dado cuenta que Aymee mientras más crece, más necesita un padre, ella te quiere, te tiene afecto..."

"¿Qué estás queriéndome decir, Gwyneth?"

"Quizá este no sea el mejor momento porque saldré en poco tiempo a Inglaterra, pero…si sabiendo esto, estás interesado en mi, románticamente hablando, que si aún quieres casarte conmigo, yo…" pero él la cortó con un beso.

"Siempre, Gwynn, sabes que siempre." Le dijo, ahora sus ojos miel irradiaban con una gran felicidad.

Gwyneth sonrió, no era EL hombre, no era EL beso y a pesar de que no estaba perdidamente enamorada de él sintió alegría.

"Cuando la operación termine…y cuando yo vuelva, te prometo que arreglaremos todo…" le dijo ella, sabiendo que ella nunca, nunca podría romper una promesa. Will lucía verdaderamente feliz.

"Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, en cuanto a Aymee, cuidaré de ella en tu ausencia, como si fuera mía…aunque quizá no falte mucho para que lo sea…"

"Sé que lo harás. Creo que será mejor que no me despida de ella, Will, sería demasiado complicado para mi….además ella está acostumbrada a que me ausente, la veré pronto…le escribiré¿podrás lidiar con explicárselo?" le dijo ella, claramente preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar con su hija.

"No te preocupes, esa una buena niña, lo entenderá…no tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo me haré cargo."

La besó una última vez.

* * *

Gwyneth miró aquel edificio inglés, el Ministerio de Magia, suspiró, era un lugar enorme, la gente caminaba muy apresurada, sonrió, si la entrada por la cabina de teléfono le había parecido muy graciosa, nada se comparaba con las excentricidades que uno veía dentro. Para empezar, el hecho de que mientras más alto quería ir, más profundo era el nivel. Todo lo que sabía, era que se encontraba en el Atrio, un pasillo enorme, con piso de madera impecable, y el techo era de un color azul exquisito. Miraba anonadada. Pero abrió la boca sorprendida al ver la gigantesca fuente, con una bruja, un mago, un centauro, un goblin, y un elfo doméstico. Sonrió, vaya que los ingleses tenían imaginación.

¿Cómo demonios llegaba al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica?

De pronto, sintió a una persona empujarla y ella casi cae al suelo porque estaba distraída.

"Discúlpame por favor." Le dijo un hombre muy alto, con aspecto simpático, flaco, con cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules, no tan profundos como los de ella, y unas graciosas pecas. "¿Te encuentras bien? Luces algo confundida." Le dijo el hombre y la miró con curiosidad.

"Er…si…eso creo." Sonrió con dificultad. Estrechó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía. Ron se quedó helado, por unos momentos, luego la miró al rostro, por qué le parecía tan conocida. Ella lo miró extrañada, y el rompió el contacto. Respiró un par de segundos, y se quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

"Ron Weasley" dijo sonrientemente "Segura que está bien?"

"Por supuesto, mi nombre es Gwyneth Williams, Señor Weasley¿cree poder decirme como llego al Departamento de Aurores? La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea." Le dijo desesperada "Y de por si ya voy tarde."

"Descuida, soy auror, justo voy para allá, permíteme acompañarte." Le dijo él, dándole el paso, sintiendo una extraña necesidad de ayudarla.

Ella sonrió extrañada pero asintió.

La miró de nuevo, mientras caminaban, el ruido de todo el tumulto alrededor de ellos mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores.

"¿Disculpa, te conozco de algún lado? Me pareces muy familiar." Dijo antes de darle el paso hacia dentro del ascensor. Ella sonrió por mera educación, pero al verdad era que el tipo era sumamente extraño.

"No creo, soy de Nueva York y acabó de llegar."

"Si" dijo él "Lo noté por el acento, pero es que me pareces tan conocida." Le dijo él pero antes de que ella pudiera darle otra réplica, él salió del ascensor. "Ya llegamos, perdóname que no pueda seguir esta plática, pero tengo un par de asuntos que atender. Gusto en conocerte." La miró extrañado y curioso una última vez y luego le dio la espalda. Esa mujer, era tan parecida a su hermana, tembló involuntariamente, sabía que no debía estar pensando en aquello, pero cuando la tocó sintió algo tan extraño. Suspiró, quizá sólo era el hecho de que Ginny estaba a tan solo unos meses de cumplir seis años de fallecida.

--------------------

"Perdóname, Harry, pero por más que te admire, no puedo permitir que esto continúe, te pones en peligro y pones en peligro a toda la operación. Y este caso es de suma importancia. Kennington, no puede, no debe seguir usando magia negra. Está ganando más poder cada minuto que pasa, Harry. Está robando magia a cualquier mago o bruja, quedándose con esa magia, reduciéndolos a simples squibs, muggles y luego asesinándolos." Azotó el puño en el escritorio. "Sabes bien quién fue su última víctima, las personas comienzan a asustarse."

Harry miró Kingsley Shacklebolt, su actual jefe y bajo el rostro apenado. Luego volvió a encararlo.

"Se muy bien que la última víctima fue Madame Boscastle, Kingsley" dijo refiriéndose a una de las brujas de mayor edad, con uno de los cargos más importantes en el Wizengamot y conocida como una de las brujas más poderosas de la época, después del Legendario Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto. "Pero por obvias razones, no puedes quitarme el caso, no ahora. Por favor Kingsley, y mucho menos para dárselo a un auror americano, del cual no sabes absolutamente nada." Se defendió Harry, furioso, le salían chispas por los ojos.

"Potter, lo que se de esta Auror, es que es la mejor en lo que hace, además tienen nuevas tecnologías que por la última Alianza que hicimos entre gobiernos Mágicos, han decidido pasarnos.

"Yo puedo llegar al fondo de esto, no necesitamos a Aurores que no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que se trata este caso." Se quejó Harry.

"Perdónenme que interrumpa." Harry escuchó detrás de él y se volvió, encontrándose con los ojos color azul zafiro más grandes e impresionantes que había visto jamás. "Pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación acerca de lo patéticos que somos los aurores de mi país, y supe que tenía que interrumpir." Dijo ella mirando molesta a Harry, quien no dudo ni un segundo en mantenerle la mirada, así que esta era la dichosa Americana que venía a quitarle el trabajo.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, es un placer, soy Gwyneth Williams." Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano. Él la estrechó.

"Señorita Williams, permítame expresarle mi gratitud por haber acudido a nuestro llamado." Le dijo Kingsley diplomáticamente.

"Sabe usted, como deberían de saber todos los aurores, " dijo mirando a Harry molesta "que Kennington es también una amenaza para mi país, que intentó atacar a nuestro Secretario de Relaciones Mágicas" le dijo ella con seriedad. "Por tanto es un asunto que también nos compete."

"Por supuesto, y no sabe cuanta gratitud tiene mi gobierno con el suyo por venir a auxiliarnos" Sonrió él enorme hombre educadamente, que se había puesto de pie. "Ahora si pudieran tomar asiento…" dijo él, Harry que estaba rojo de coraje y apunto de salir de la oficina, dándose por vencido fue interrumpido por su jefe.

"Potter, tu también."

Harry se paró en seco y tomó asiento en la otra silla.

"Señorita Williams, supongo que sabe quien es el Señor Potter." Dijo Kingsley, y ella miró a Harry por primera vez y curiosamente lo primero que notó fueron aquellos asombrosos ojos verdes que ahora la miraban con profundo desagrado.

La verdad era que Gwyneth, no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre, hasta que no despertó en América, hacia seis años y Will le contó de la terrible guerra que acababa de suceder en Inglaterra.

"Por supuesto" dijo sarcásticamente "Quién no ha escuchado alguna vez del famoso Harry Potter, el conquistador de la peor fuerza oscura hasta ahora, y salvador del Mundo Mágico, vencedor de Lord Voldemort." Dijo ella con ironía. "Ya decía yo que tenía que tratarse de un personaje tan soberbio como para creer que su gobierno no necesita la ayuda del mío."

Harry se encontraba mudo ante dos pensamientos, el primero, esa mujer era osada, hablar de Voldemort con tal cinismo, aún después de seis años de que lo había derrotado, no habían muchos magos ni brujas que se atrevieran a hacerlo. El segundo, en lo desagradable que era esa mujer, muy hermosa, como se forzó a si mismo a no pensar, pero terriblemente odiosa.

"Mire Señorita, si yo fuera usted cuidaría mis palabras porque—"

"Suficiente! Señorita le pido que perdone el Señor Potter por sus comentarios." Dijo Kingsley, molesto ganándose una mirada de reproche de un muy indignado Harry.

"A todo esto, Kingsley, a que se debe mi presencia, creí que yo ya estaba retirado del caso." Dijo Harry cruzado de brazos.

"Temo que eso fue lo que tu asumiste Potter, no te he sacado del caso." Dijo Kingsley, muy astutamente, pero por alguna razón moría por soltar su risotada.

"Pero---" estaba apunto de protestar Gwyneth.

"Es en serio?" preguntó Harry incrédulo pero entusiasta a la vez. "Entonces ella…"

"Trabajarán juntos. El caso es de ambos sin jerarquía alguna." Solucionó Kingsley, reteniendo la risotada que moría por lanzar al ver sus rostros de incredulidad y disgusto.

"Estás bromeando, creo que es mejor que me marche, es obvio que el caso es suyo." Dijo Harry levantándose de nuevo.

"No es una broma…Potter. Tu y la Señorita Williams trabajan juntos desde ahora."

"Pero, Señor, no se me informó de esto antes de venir." Dijo ella indignada, lanzó su largo cabello negro azabache, fuera de sus finas facciones.

"Si alguno de ustedes decide dejar el caso, lo comprenderé, y automáticamente el otro pasa a hacerse cargo." Dijo él sencillamente, no iba a ponerse a pelear con ninguno de ellos.

Harry y Gwyneth se miraron, soberbiamente.

"Potter porque no nos haces esto más sencillo y renuncias de una vez." Le dijo ella, mirándose las uñas. Harry rió burlonamente.

"Hazlo tu entonces porque yo no tengo intención alguna…."

"En tus sueños, Potter." Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos también.

"No tengo tiempo para estas niñerías, si ninguno se retira del caso, lo trabajan conjuntamente y esa es mi última palabra." Dijo Kingsley rotundamente "¿y Bien¿Nadie tiene nada que decir?" los miró y ellos se miraron el uno al otro. Gwyneth se perdió unos momentos en esos ojos verdes y Harry sintió que algo recorría la espina vertebral.

"Bien, entonces tengo a los mejores aurores trabajando juntos." Dijo satisfecho. "Pueden irse y comiencen a trabajar."

Se perdió en unos papeles que yacían en su escritorio. Mientras que ellos se retiraban. Harry le dio el paso a Gwyneth y ella abrió la puerta. Harry lanzó una última mirada al Auror que tanto admiraba pero que para su parecer ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Él iba saliendo y se la encontró mirándolo, sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban con suspicacia, mientras que su cabello negro que le daba una linda sombra a sus ojos estaba en largas ondas en su espalda.

"Escucha, Potter" dijo y tomó un suspiro "Se que comenzamos con el pie equivocado, pero si vamos a hacer esto tendremos que cooperar, voy a ser franca contigo, no me agradas en lo absoluto…" dijo ella seriamente y Harry tenía unas ganas de explotar de la risa, pocas eran las personas que pensaban eso de él después de la guerra y mucho menos personas se lo dirían a la cara. "Pero quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, no se me ha ido ni un solo caso en toda mi carrera, y no voy a permitir que este sea el primero." Dijo finalmente.

"¿Y qué propones?" le dijo él altaneramente también cruzado de brazos, mirándola hacia abajo, él era mucho más alto que ella.

"Una convivencia cortés eso es todo." Dijo ella sencillamente, levantando la barbilla, un sujeto como esos no la iba a intimidar, podría ser el salvador del mundo mágico, y más barbaridad y media pero ella no iba a permitir que le impidiera resolver el caso.

"Sólo déjame añadir que yo no fui el que comenzó con los insultos" se dio la vuelta e hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Comenzaron a caminar.

"Bueno no estás ayudando…" dijo ella molesta.

"Tu comenzaste…" se defendió él "Sólo estoy recalcando el hecho de que tu comenzaste con las descortesías."

"¿Yo? Perdón pero quien comenzó siendo despectivo ante el dichoso Auror americano que no sabía nada del asunto." Dijo ella recordándole ese importante hecho. Harry se detuvo antes de entrar a su privado y se volvió hacia ella.

"Juro que sino cierras esa pequeña boca tuya…" amenazó él, harto de lo mucho que hablaba, si hubiera sido un hombre probablemente hubiera sido más reservado, pero encima de todo tenía que ser una mujer. La verdad era que la mejor solución para callarla que se le ocurría, y no muy buena idea en cuanto a su lógica, era besarla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella desafiante. Harry contempló esa última y peligrosa posible solución, miró los rojos y besables labios de ella, no había duda en que era muy hermosa, no tenía el cuerpo de supermodelo de Giselle, ni era rubia como muchas de las chicas con las que había sabido, pero tenía unas facciones que la hacían una deidad y que le parecían tan….familiares.

"No te mostraré toda la evidencia que tengo aquí, y tendrás que empezar a investigar desde cero, no olvides que yo solía tener este caso solo, nadie más sabe lo que yo." Dijo él altaneramente.

Parecía una discusión de niños, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse irritado, se sentía extrañamente revitalizado, era como si a su usualmente cuerpo de zombi, finalmente le hubiera entrado algo de alegría, quizá sólo un momento, un episodio de alegría, pero de aquellos que hacía tiempo no tenía.

"Bien." Dijo ella refunfuñando como un gato enojado y él sonrió. Le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero simplemente no recordaba a quien.

Harry estaba apunto de abrir la puerta a su privado, pero antes se tuvo un cuestionamiento.

"Antes contéstame algo…"

Ella abrió los ojos azules impacientes pero algo curiosos.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella impaciente.

"¿Cómo puedes ser una Auror, siendo tan pequeña, disculpa que te lo diga pero eres bajita y muy delgada, como….?" Pero no pudo terminar porque antes de pronunciar la última palabra estaba cubierto en mocos de murciélago. Se quedó sin habla, ese hechizo, ese hechizo era demasiado doloroso de recordar, el episodio de felicidad que había tenido desapareció por completo y sintió un dolor en el corazón, bajó la mirada. Nunca le había preguntado a Ginny de donde había sacado ese hechizo, siempre había pensado que había sido una invención propia, pero al parecer era un hechizo más común en América, quizá lo había leído de un libro. Negó con la cabeza, y se encontró con esos ojos azules, traviesos y burlones, ella tenía levantada una ceja negra espesa y lo miraba con malicia, con travesura.

A su alrededor los aurores y las asistentes rugían de la risa.

"¿Satisfecho, Potter? Eso responde tu pregunta…" dijo ella, y sonrió traviesamente.

Él se limpió la cara y fingió una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Ella se adentró en el privado y encontró lo último que pensó que hallaría, era un lugar sumamente oscuro y no pudo evitar pensar que algo lúgubre y triste. Se preguntó si siempre estaría así de desordenado y de oscuro. Por Dios! Que nunca le habían enseñado para que eran las cortinas. O qué acaso, tenía algún tipo de complejo de vampiro. Sonrió internamente. Lo escuchó entrar al baño y asearse con un hechizo. Si había algo que detestaba era ser llamada pequeña.

"Es qué acaso no querías una tregua." Preguntó él algo molesto entrando de nuevo a la oficina.

Ella sonrió "Nunca, nunca, nunca, me llames pequeña." Lo miró de arriba abajo, "es lo primero que debes de saber de mi." No pudo evitar que por su mente pasara la idea de lo guapo que se veía así. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, casi tan oscuro como el de ella, mojado y se le despeinaba para todas partes y sonrió internamente al recordar el de Aymee, igual de desordenado, no tenia idea de por qué hizo la comparación pero no pudo evitarlo. Además, tenía un poco de barba de no haberse rasurado en un par de días, se había quitado la capa y se había quedado con una camisa verde oscura que contrastaba de maravilla con sus ojos verdes que la habían intimidado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Instintivamente jugó con un dije que traía en el cuello, eran sus iníciales "G y W", cada vez que se sentía ansiosa o nerviosa jugaba con ese dije, era muy especial para ella, era lo único que conservaba de antes de que perdiera la memoria. Por eso había decidido ponerse el nombre de "Gwyneth Williams" Suspiró, prefería evitar aquellos pensamientos. Volviendo al punto ¿por qué demonios Harry Potter la ponía nerviosa? Negó con la cabeza.

"vaya, hasta que la fin cierras la boca un rato¿te sucede algo, Williams?" le preguntó Harry, al notar que llevaba mirándolo un par de minutos y que no decía ni una palabra.

"¿Qué decías? Si claro, que estoy bien" fingió una sonrisa

"Aquí están, todos mis archivos" dijo y sacó una pila de folders que tenían inscripciones que se pintaban y despintaban mágicamente de vez en vez. Algunos decían cosas así como "últimas localizaciones" "presuntas víctimas" "Presunto domicilio" "Reportes de su ubicación" y cosas por el estilo, todos con el apellido Kensington y fechas recientes.

Los ojeó curiosamente mientras que Harry la miraba, ella era una mujer bastante enigmática. Había algo en ella, que no podía precisar específicamente pero si que lo había, era como si tuviera algún tipo de característica que le pareciera muy familiar, la manera en la que enrolaba su cabello negro en su dedo índice, o la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior mientras leía, o como arrugaba la nariz. O como refunfuñaba como gato, le recordaba tanto a….Negó con la cabeza de inmediato, Hermione tenía razón, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, esa búsqueda de ella, lo estaba dejando completamente demente.

Mientras él estaba distraído mirando por la ventana a Gwyneth le llamó la atención un fólder color rojo cereza que yacía en el escritorio con la inscripción "_Ginny Weasley" _en el dorso, Weasley…ese apellido, recordó que era del amable pelirrojo al que conoció en la mañana¿serían familiares? O quizá no….quizá sólo se trataba de algún apellido muy común. Eso no lo sabía.

Alcanzó el fólder pero justo cuando lo iba a abrir, sintió la enorme mano de Harry ponerse sobre la suya, y se lo impidió. Ella volvió la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de él.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella confundida. Una mirada de profunda tristeza había aparecido en aquellos ojos color verde que la habían dejado sin habla.

"Eso es personal…" dijo él, quitando el fólder del alcance de la pelinegra.

"Creí que habías dispuesto que todo lo del caso, lo compartiríamos, creí que era parte de nuestra tregua…."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kennington, que te quede claro." Dijo él sencillamente "Esto es acerca de una desaparecida en la guerra, de hace seis años…" dijo él cesando el contacto visual y guardando el archivo encima de una de las gavetas.

"No estaría ahí sino fuera reciente e importante." Dijo ella astutamente.

"Déjalo Ya, Williams, no tiene nada que ver y es un tema que me incomoda." Dijo él enfadado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Era su mejor amigo, Ron.

"Supuse que estarías aquí, el jefe te busca." Le dijo Ron a la pelinegra y le sonrió fraternalmente.

"Gracias, enseguida vuelvo." Le dijo a Harry a quien la escasa luz en sus ojos que había tenido hacía unos momentos se había extinguido por completo.

Ella cerró la puerta.

Ron miró a su amigo "Es muy bonita y astuta….me contaron lo que pasó en el pasillo, la primera que te pone en tu lugar, amigo." Le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de animarle. Pero Harry ni se inmutó.

"Suenas a Hermione, queriéndome relacionar sentimentalmente con cualquier mujer disponible." Dijo Harry algo molesto.

"Mi mujer tiene algo de razón y no lo puedes negar, amigo, ya es hora de que te establezcas y viendo que a Giselle, la única suficientemente loca como para formalizar algo contigo, la ahuyentaste, pues disculpa que te lo diga pero sería buena idea que buscaras a otra." Dijo con humor, le era tan difícil hacer reír a su amigo, desde la guerra.

Harry enrolló la mirada.

"Ron, déjate de payasadas, además esa mujer aunque sea bonita, y todo lo que quieras, es odiosa, arrogante, irritante y algo molesta para ser sincero, además no se calla…" se quejó el ojiverde y Ron sonrió.

"Lo que tu digas amigo…" le dijo no haciéndole mucho caso

De pronto miró de soslayo el fólder rojo cereza sobre la gaveta, había visto a su mejor amigo perderse en ese fólder millones de veces, buscando desesperadamente por algún indicio, que sería tonto no reconocerlo, sabía muy bien que era el archivo de la desaparición, de su más pequeña y única hermana, Ginny. Suspiró, como deseaba que Harry se recuperara, pero habían pasado seis años, todos la extrañaban pero Harry había muerto en vida desde aquel día que él mismo tuvo que darle la noticia, y eso lo entristecía tanto como a Hermione.

Desde entonces Hermione no había parado de buscarle novias a Harry, pero ninguna lo había sacado de aquella depresión, la que más se había acercado era la famosa pelirroja Giselle, pero la había terminado hartando de cualquier forma.

"¿Oye quieres venir a cenar?" le preguntó a Harry, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

"No, Ron, no quiero darles molestias."

"Sabes que nunca molestas, los niños te adoran y a Hermione la contentarías con tu presencia." Le dijo tratando de convencerlo pero sabía que era inútil.

"Dale mis disculpas, otro día será." Le dijo Harry no resistiendo la tentación y tomando el fólder rojo cereza perdiéndose en él nuevamente.

* * *

**NA: KE ONDA! ESPERO KE HAYAN TENIDO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD TODOS USTEDES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LSO REVIEWS DE APROBACIÓN...EN CUANTO A PORQUE GINNY TIENE EL CABELLO NEGRO Y LOS OJOS AZULES...NO SE LOS PUEDO CONTESTAR, POR SUPUESTO QUE HAY UNA RAZON LOGICA, Y ES UNA DE LAS RAZONES POR LA CUAL NO HARRY NUNCA LA ENCONTRO. **

**EL PROXIMO CAPI APARECE LA EX DE HARRY...GISELLE (SI ES EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA EN LA PELI DE ENCANTADA, PORQUE ME ENCANTO LA PELI Y EL NOMBRE XD) VAMOS A VER KE LE PARECE A GWYNETH...**

**BESOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Que Venga El Dolor

Capitulo 3

**DE NOVIAS DRAMATICAS Y DEMENTORES **

_"Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories" _

_(El Invierno debe ser muy frío para aquellos sin memorias cálidas.)__ Anónimo _

"Hermione, cariño, ya llegué…" Hermione escuchó decir a su esposo.

"Pa…" murmuró la pequeña Emily desde su sillita de comer. Ron entró a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

"'Hola princesa…." Llegó y la cargó en sus brazos enseguida, le dio un besito en la frente.

"Buenas noches, cielo." Le dijo Hermione él llegó y la besó también, puso de nuevo a Emily en su silla.

"¿En dónde está Arthur?" preguntó Ron mirando por todas partes sin ver señales de su primogénito.

"Lo mandé con tus padres…tu padre quería mostrarle una grabadora muggle, y ya conoces a Arthur…" le dijo Hermione sonriendo, "seguro tu madre le dará de cenar."

"Espero que no cause demasiados destrozos." Le dijo Ron.

"Ron, debes tener más fe en ese hijo nuestro." Le dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. "Supongo que no convenciste a Harry de venir."

"Hermione ya sabes como es…" le dijo Ron " a veces pienso que si Ginny lo viera…se estaría revolcando en su propia tumba. Hoy volvió a revisar su archivo, paso dos horas haciéndolo…no culpa Giselle por haberlo dejado."

"Hable con ella…me dijo que ella había estado llamándolo toda la tarde y él estaba siguiendo una pista de la posible ubicación de Ginny….falsa para variar. Me dijo que habían quedado de cenar en el mejor restaurante del Londres muggle y que él jamás llegó…cuando ella regresó a casa lo encontró literalmente dormido sobre el archivo de Ginny" Hermione suspiró dramáticamente "Realmente no se como ayudarlo…Harry tiene un carácter tan complicado…"

Ron la abrazó "Si te consuela…Harry se verá obligado a trabajar con una Auror, americana, para el caso de Kennington" sonrió como con complicidad "Y es una mujer muy hermosa."

Hermione alzó una ceja suspicazmente.

"Quiero decir que podría ser una buena opción para sacar a Harry de esa depresión…."

"Ay Ron, lleva en ella seis años….la única mujer que podría sacarlo, es la misma que causó que se halle en donde está." Murmuró con tristeza "Maldigo la hora en que dejé a Ginny salir sola en Hogwarts…debí haber sabido que no era prudente, pero lucía tan…desesperada por salir y tomar aire fresco, recuerdo que no se le había despegado a Harry en días."

Eran las tres de la mañana y Gwyneth se revolcaba en su cama, sudaba frío.

_Estaba en un ala de hospital, había heridos en todas las camas, pero había uno en particular, la cara de alguien que no podía ver, que la tenía con una angustia horrible en el corazón. Ella se sentía débil y cansada, se acercó a una muchacha, que estaba a los pies de la cama del paciente._

_"Hermione¿lo cuidas unos minutos? No tardaré, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco, no soporto este encierro." Le dijo Ginny, Hermione apartó el libro que estaba leyendo y la miró con lástima. _

_"Ginny no has dormido en días, quizá sería bueno si descansarás…luces demasiado pálida." Le dijo la castaña. _

_"Descuida sólo necesito aire fresco." Regresó a la cama del hombre convaleciente, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, en la que parecía haber residuos de una cicatriz "Te amo, no tardaré…" le musitó al hombre inconsciente. _

_Una vez afuera, y ya en soledad no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le desbordaran, sintió una impotencia tremenda. Se recargó sobre la puerta de la enfermería unos segundos, algunas lágrimas se perdieron en su cabello rojo fuego y algunas otras fueron a parar a sus labios. Dejó que mano descendiera hasta su vientre y la detuvo ahí unos segundos. _

_Apenas hacía un par de días que se había desmayado mientras que cuidaba a Harry, Madame __Pomfrey__ le había dejado saber que estaba esperando un bebé, nadie más lo sabía. Y si Harry no despertaba ¿Qué haría? Sentía un miedo terrible recorrerle las venas pero tenía que ser valiente, decidió que tendría que contárselo a alguien, su madre, estaba muy abatida por la pérdida de __Percy__ en la guerra, y por el estado en el que Harry se encontraba. La única a la que se sentía con confianza como para confiárselo era a Hermione, pero decidió que era mejor si la hacía después de tomar algo de aire. _

_Los jardines de Hogwarts siempre le habían parecido hermosos, a pesar de todos los terribles cosas que acaba de ver el día de la batalla, tantas muertes, pero así sin un solo sonido, lucían sepulcrales, pero silencio era lo que necesitaba para pensar que haría. Sin darse cuenta hacia donde la llevaban sus pasos había terminado en las fronteras del Bosque Prohibido, se sentó junto a un árbol a descansar unos segundos. _

_Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Tembló involuntariamente y se aferró a su varita, sus ojos castaños color chocolate estaban bien abiertos. _

_"Lo lamento, Weaselette…" fueron las frías palabras que escuchó antes de caer en el olvido." _

Gwyneth despertó en su cama, cubierta en sudor frío, como detestaba esas malditas pesadillas, lo peor era que al final, al despertar todo quedaba reducido a memorias confusas, ininteligibles, mezclas de rostros, voces, quizá lugares familiares. Dejó que algunas lágrimas se escurrieran de sus ojos color azules y se perdieran en su cabellera negra como la noche. Echó de menos que Will entrara por la puerta a abrazarla y a reconfortarla, echó de menos irse a dormir a lado de su hija Aymee, quien la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos. Sonrió con ironía, debería de ser al revés, pero entre ellas jamás lo había sido. Aymee era muy fuerte, muy valiente, a veces tanto que la asombraba.

Se abrazó a su almohada, tratando de recobrar el sueño, el día siguiente sería difícil, trabajar con Harry Potter no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba, al llegar a Inglaterra.

----------------------------------

"Aymee, por favor, pequeña, abre la puerta, no podemos seguir así." Le dijo Will del otro lado de la puerta, se había equivocado….la pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes, de tan solo 5 años no podía haber sido tan madura como para aceptar que su madre se fuera tan súbitamente.

"No quiero Will, quiero a mi mamá" le dijo la niña enojada, sus ojitos verdes irradiaban enojo y su cabello resplandecía, como si la magia hiciera ver lo furiosa que estaba. Además estaba al borde total de las lágrimas. "Dile que venga por mi."

"Aymee, abre esta puerta enseguida…estoy hablando en serio." Le dijo Will, tocando la puerta cada vez más fuerte. Escuchó a la pequeña comenzar a llorar. "Aymee, tu mamá está en una misión muy importante, ya te lo dije, no tuvo opción. Pero la podemos contactar por polvos floo, o le puedes mandar una carta si así lo quieres, Aymee vamos…" lanzó un largo suspiro, esa niña era igual de terca que su madre o quizá peor…se preguntaba si el padre biológico de Aymee habría tenido un temperamento parecido al de esa pequeña pelirroja.

Aymee por otra parte, todo lo que deseaba era tener una varita en mano para poder irse con su mamá, qué no era lo suficientemente malo no tener papá como para que encima su mamá la dejara de esa forma. Las lágrimas fluían de sus tristes ojitos verdes, parecía una muñequita apunto de quedarse sin lágrimas de tanto que lloraba.

"Aymee…bien tu así lo quisiste, no quería hacerlo con magia, pero no me dejas otra opción. _Alohomora__…_." La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Will miró alrededor de la habitación, Aymee no estaba por ningún lado. Se despeinó el cabello castaño oscuro nerviosamente. "Aymee, sal de donde estés…" se agachó debajo de la cama…nada.

De pronto escuchó algunos hipos, de algún lugar del cuarto, se acercó cautelosamente al ropero, de donde parecían provenir. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó y abrió la puerta con rapidez. La pequeña Aymee estaba entre los zapatos, con los ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas, completamente despeinada y con el vestidito color marrón arrugado. Will sonrió con dulzura conmovido.

"ven aquí pequeña…" la cargó en sus brazos y la pequeña lloró con más fuerza. "Tu madre regresará pronto, te lo prometo, es una grandiosa Auror, ya deberías saberlo."

"¿y si no?" la pelirroja vio a los ojos color miel con seriedad y temor.

Will sonrió tratando de darle seguridad "Entonces yo te llevaré con ella, ambos iremos con ella, sabes que ni tu ni yo podemos vivir tanto tiempo sin tu mamá."

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojitos "¿Lo prometes¿Prometes que si mi mamá no regresa, me llevarás con ella?"

"Es una promesa, Aymee."

------------------------

Gwyneth, sin haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche llegó al departamento de Aurores. Sólo para encontrarse a Harry casi listo para salir.

"¿Vamos a algún lado?" preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Harry volvió la vista hacia ella, lucía preciosa, su piel prácticamente natural, sus ojos azules destellantes, su cabello negro cayendo en suaves ondas, sin embargo lucía cansada.

Ella sonrió y él devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vaya al menos parece que vienes con ánimo, Williams" dijo él y luego volvió la vista hacia los reportes.

"Me gusta tomarme bien mi trabajo." Le dijo ella y entró a la oficina. "¿A dónde vamos, Potter?" dijo curiosa viendo los archivos en el escritorio, al parecer de varios prisioneros.

"Azkaban..." dijo él como si fuera mera rutina.

¿Azkaban? La prisión británica de los magos." Preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

"Así es..." la miró de nuevo y notó que algo le molestaba "En América no tienen dementores¿cierto?"

Ella negó con la cabeza "No, he escuchado que son criaturas escalofriantes y malévolas, si no me equivoco formaron parte del ejército de Voldemort en la última guerra." Dijo mirándolo. Él asintió.

"Sí, todo por que el ministerio no quiso retirarlas a tiempo, si Kennington sigue tomando tanto poder quizá se tenga que tomar la medida emergente de removerlos pero sino es así son inofensivos para los que no sean prisioneros en Azkaban, no hay de que preocuparse." Le aseguró él dándole una sonrisa, que ella quiso devolver. "Sobre todo sino hay ninguna pena mayor que hayas sufrido…"

"¿Todo eso viene del Elegido para derrotar a Lord Voldemort¿El niño que pereció durante años?" dijo ella un poco descortés, él la miró retadoramente.

"¿Familiarizada con mí historia? No creí que fueras el tipo de mujer que busca en las revistas de brujas adolescentes mi biografía." Dijo arrogante, casi burlón. Una chispa de diversión en sus ojos verdes.

Gwyneth enrolló la mirada. "En tus sueños, Potter, sólo conozco tu historia de oídas….aunque no lo creas en América no tienes tanta importancia, aunque aquí seas casi como un dios para el sexo femenino." Dijo ella mientras hacía nota mental de algunos prisioneros.

Harry rió. "Eres graciosa."

"¿Eso es un cumplido?" preguntó ella colorada, tenía ese defecto de ruborizarse rápidamente. Se quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos.

"Puedes tomarlo como tal." Le aseguró él aún viéndola a los ojos, era una conexión que ninguno quería romper.

Sin embargo, la magia se rompió en segundos.

"Harry¡mi amor!" se escuchó un chillido en la oficina, de Giselle, una hermosa mujer, alta, con cuerpo de supermodelo, cabello castaño cobrizo, tirándole a rojizo y ojos color avellana. Se arrojó a los brazos de Harry y lo besó.

"Er…disculpen" tosió Gwyneth luego de algunos momentos, que la mujer seguía literalmente encima de Harry.

Apenas se separó de él, Harry completamente ruborizado le dijo "Giselle, pero…. ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Hermione me dijo lo mal que la estabas pasando y pensé en darte una visita…" dijo y se volvió hacia Gwyneth, el desagrado fue mutuo e inmediato. "¿Llegué en mal momento?"

"Er…Giselle lo siento pero si, estamos apunto de salir en misión y en lo que se refiere a lo que haya dicho Hermione, sabes que tiende a exagerar las cosas." Dijo él, separándosela del cuello. Miró a Gwyneth que los miraba con desagrado, parte de ese desagrado se debía al atuendo de la mujer, que parecía una vedette de quinta y además con mal gusto. "Er,Giselle, ella es Gwyneth Williams…trabaja conmigo en esta misión." Giselle miró a Gwyneth con desdén. "Gwyneth, ella es Giselle es….es mi…."

"Novia…" añadió Giselle con seguridad y algo de soberbia. Harry la miró confuso cuando habían acordado aquello, la última vez que la había visto había sido cuando le arrojó varias cosas a la cabeza gritándole que no quería verlo nunca más.

"Un gusto…Giselle." Dijo Gwyneth con todo menos gusto. Miró a Harry algo decepcionada. "Potter, creo que espero afuera."

"No Williams, espera…" ella se detuvo, y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, él sintió a su "novia" tomándole la mano con fuerza "Sólo serán un par de minutos y enseguida nos vamos."

"Tómate tu tiempo." Dijo Gwyneth con desdén, salió y azotó la puerta detrás de ella.

Tan pronto se había ido, Giselle envolvió a Harry en pasional beso.

"¿Cuándo exactamente acordamos que tu y yo habíamos vuelto?" le preguntó él tratando de evitar que lo volviera a besar, esa mujer era hermosa, pero demandaba demasiado y antes de ceder tenía que aclarar ciertos puntos.

Giselle se separó e hizo un ademán dramático "Se que no hemos acordado nada, pero Hermione me contó que no has estado nada bien y yo… ¿es que acaso no quieres volver conmigo?" preguntó ella lo imposible e inconcebible, lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos color avellana.

Harry enrolló la mirada. "No, por supuesto que quiero volver contigo…" aseguró él, de pronto recordó las palabras de su amiga, sabía que tenía razón, quizá tenía que recobrar su vida, quizá tenía que dejar ir a Ginny…lo había estado pensando largo y tendido y había decidido que quería formar una familia, quería tener hijos "Giselle, ha decir verdad he estado pensando y…quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo…te prometo que dejaré mi búsqueda obsesiva por Ginny, creo que tienes razón…amor te prometo que estaré más en la relación." Aseguró él, rogando internamente que no se estuviera equivocando.

"Harry…nunca lo he dudado, necesitas entender que tu búsqueda por esa mujer es total y completamente inútil…" dijo ella ponzoñosamente. "Ella está muerta Harry y tienes que dejarla ir…está bien muerta y probablemente bajo tierra, es estúpido de tu parte aferrarte a un fantasma, me alegro que al fin lo hayas comprendido." Puso sus manos en la cintura como queriendo hacerse la enojada.

"Giselle, se que lo más probable es que ella lo esté, pero no hables así de ella, te lo prohíbo…ya dije que me resignaría…"Dijo Harry aunque por dentro sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón. Trató de persuadirse en que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Claro que te creo, cielo….pero, comprenderás que dado tu historial, necesitaré una prueba contundente de que honrarás tu promesa…"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ese fólder color rojo cereza….en el que solías pasar horas metido, esperando a que las hojas te dieran la respuesta." Dijo ella agriamente.

Harry suspiró.

"¿Para qué lo quieres?"

"Prometo que te sentirás liberado, amor." Dijo ella, él renuentemente le entregó el fólder no sin antes dudar unos momentos, esperando a ver que era lo que haría.

Ella lo hojeó y luego así como así lo tiró al fuego de la chimenea. Harry no pudo evitar temblar internamente, seis años, seis años había pasado recopilando ese archivo. Lo vio comenzando a consumirse, era como si el propio papel no quisiera desaparecer.

Ella le dio un beso en los labios "Te dije que te sentirías mejor, amor." Le dijo ella, "debo irme, tengo cita con mis maquillistas, te amo." Le dijo, le mandó un beso en el aire y abrió la puerta.

Gwyneth estaba afuera, lo que ellos no sabían era que había escuchado toda la conversación. Entró a la oficina, miró automáticamente a la chimenea.

"No tardaré, " le dijo Harry "Sólo voy a avisarle al jefe que nos vamos." Salió de inmediato.

Gwyneth miró a la chimenea, una vez que se había quedado sola "Wingardium Leviosa" dijo apuntando al varita al archivo, gran parte se había perdido, lo puso en el piso y lo apagó con la misma varita. Recogió lo poco que quedaba de él. Iba a tratar de descifrar algunas cosas que decía, pero escuchó los pasos de Harry en el pasillo, guardó el archivo en su bolso.

Lo miró, lucía triste, él en cuanto entró miró a la chimenea, no encontrando absolutamente nada, suspiró, con lo que a ella le pareció una enorme tristeza. Dudó entre darle lo que había recobrado del archivo o no, pero él se lo tenía bien merecido por hacerle caso a ese personaje de novia que tenía.

"Tu novia es…." Dijo ella, buscando las palabras adecuadas "todo un personaje." Dijo ella, tratando de suprimir la carcajada.

"Es un poco exagerada y en ocasiones emocional, pero es buena gente una vez que la conoces." Aseguró él. "Vamos, ya avisé¿estás lista?"

"Llevo lista desde siempre, Harry" Dijo ella con seguridad, tomó aire y ambos partieron.

Llegaron a Azkaban, era un lugar escalofriante para Gwyneth, miró a las criaturas, a los dementores y se tambaleó internamente, nunca había visto cosa igual.

"Se siente como si…" dijo ella

"Se hubieran robado la felicidad del mundo." Terminó él la oración. Ella lo miró y asintió. "¿Sabes como producir un Patronus?" le preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

"Sabes que en América no hay semejantes cosas por tanto no necesitamos ese tipo de protección." Le contestó ella.

Harry asintió "Bien pero quédate detrás de mi."

"Potter no soy tu protegida, trabajo contigo." Le dijo ella tratando de suprimir una risa, vaya complejo de héroe que tenía aquel hombre.

"Lo sé, pero si nunca has estado en presencia de ellos, no sabes como vayas a reaccionar. Sígueme." Le dijo él y ella hizo caso sin protestar esta vez, no tenía idea de que esperar de aquellas criaturas, y como una Auror que era estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar cualquier miedo.

Entraron a la fortaleza, los legendarios "guardias" de Azkaban rondaban el lugar. Era horrible, distintos cuartos de piedra, rodeados de barrotes, y uno o varias prisioneros en cada uno. Gwyneth se forzó a si misma a mantener los ojos bien abiertos aunque todo lo que deseaba era cerrarlos, hacia un frío impresionante. Siguió a Harry delante de ella, que tenía la varita empuñada, notó como los cabellos negros azabache de su nunca se levantaban de una manera muy peculiar, y se preguntó si eso sería normal o si estaría nervioso. A medida que se adentraban, ella se sentía más y más desolada, se tambaleaba en los pies, también llevaba la varita empuñada, pero no tan fuerte como Harry, ella tembló en sus pies, sentía que la varita se le estaba apunto de desplomar, que ella misma caería al frío suelo de Azkaban.

Harry volteaba hacia atrás para mirarla, más de una vez y lo hizo recurrentemente.

"Ya casi llegamos, vamos a la sala de interrogatorios, en donde un Auror nos traerá a los que tenga que interrogar." Le dijo él con voz suave. A Gwyneth le dolía mucho la cabeza.

"Harry, la mayoría de la gente aquí esta demente." Dijo ella tratando de no mirar a los prisioneros de las celdas por las que pasaba, prácticamente todos en los huesos como si hubieran pasado por un estado de hambruna impactante, la mayoría tirados en el suelo como ausente, haciendo cosas peculiares con las manos, ademanes , como si hubieran perdido la razón. Más de un dementor en el camino, algunos dentro de las celdas atormentando a los prisioneros los cuales gritaban. Ella tembló de nuevo, el lugar era horrible.

Harry iba más delante que ella, ella casi no sintió cuando un dementor comenzó a atacarla. Se sentía sola, completamente desconsolada, no tenía nada, no tenía familia, no tenía amigos, estaba encadenada a la promesa de casarse con Will, cuando todo lo que quería era encontrar su pasado, se sintió a si misma desvanecerse, irguió la varita tratando de alejar al dementor, trató de gritar pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, tanta tristeza, ya nada valía la pena, nada tenía solución, no tenía fuerzas para nada, y Aymee…pensó en Aymee con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dementor la influyó de nuevo, ella era la culpable de que Aymee no tuviera un padre, todo lo que su hija quería era a su padre a su familia y ella, Gwyneth, no podía darle nada de eso, al crecer la niña la iba a odiar por no haber tratado lo suficiente por encontrar un pasado. ¿Cómo podía criarla así? La vista se le nublaba. No había esperanza alguna, quizá no la habían encontrado porque no querían hacerlo, sentía como si jamás pudiera ser feliz de nuevo, ni Aymee, ni Will, ni ser una Auror la podría hacer feliz. El frío le helaba los huesos.

_"No…por favor no…." Suplicaba ella "Suéltame, no puedes hacerme esto, Harry no va a permitirlo, el vendrá por mi…." Alegaba ella mientras la ataban de manos, no veía nada, la lastimaban con la soga, le había vendado los ojos y ahora trataban de ponerle algo en la boca para que no hablara, sólo sentía una horrible angustia, temor, por ella y por su bebé. _

Despertó minutos después tumbada en un lecho en una habitación, también de piedra, pero se sentía tibia de nuevo. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue aquellos encantadores y enigmáticos ojos verdes, que la miraban con preocupación, a su alrededor habían otros Aurores, estaba un hombre de cabello color arena, tenía un acento característico de Irlandés.

"Toma Harry, dale algo de chocolate." Dijo el hombre, que lucía no mayor que Potter y que ella misma. "Soy Seamus Finnigan, vine a asistirlos en los interrogatorios."

"Gwyneth Williams." Dijo ella recobrando la compostura, incorporándose sobre el catre.

"Cómelo, te hará bien." Le dijo Harry dándole una barra de chocolate.

"Así que ambos trabajan en el caso de Kennington." Les dijo Seamus, y Gwyneth asintió.

"¿Qué hacen tantos Aurores aquí?" preguntó ella curiosa mirando a su alrededor, algunos la miraban curiosamente pero muchos otros recopilaban lo que parecían ser varios interrogatorios, y habían algunos en las salas que estaban a lado de las que se escuchaban gritos, al parecer eran salas de interrogatorios. "Creí que sólo esas cosas horribles…los dementores cuidaban Azkaban" dijo mordiendo su chocolate.

"No desde que Harry, aquí presente" dijo con su usual sonrisa a Harry que más bien permanecía callado, su mente en otra parte "derrotara a Ya-Sabes-Quien, mantenemos a los dementores bajo control siempre y cuando sean pocos así que compartimos la guardia."

Gwyneth se asombró pensando en que ella jamás podría "asegurar" un lugar así.

"No a todos les afecta tanto, Gwynn." Le dijo Harry con suavidad, adivinando sus pensamientos. Ella frunció el entrecejo, de cuando acá no le llamaba _Williams, _como solía hacerlo con tanta formalidad. Parecía un poco desencajado y a ella le daba muchísima pena que el hubiera tenido que presenciar su debilidad….su falta de control.

"Harry tiene razón, Yo y el viejo Dawlish, somos dos de los que permanecemos aquí constantemente." Dijo Seamus orgulloso "después de un tiempo y con un buen Patronus te acostumbras" le dijo él.

Ella sonrió más por cortesía.

"Bueno yo los dejo, creo que es mi turno de interrogar a unos cuantos." Dijo Seamus, y se alejó del rincón en donde Harry y Gwyneth se quedaron.

"Nosotros también debemos ir¿no es así?" dijo ella poniéndose de pie, pero Harry la jaló del brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

"Creo que debes quedarte aquí…" insistió él ella esperaba que fuera una broma un chistorete pero al parecer no lo fue, a juzgar por el rostro de seriedad del ojiverde.

"Estas bromeando, este también es mi trabajo…Merlín que vergüenza, como fue a pasarme esto…Harry, yo, lo lamento, se supone que soy una Auror…jamás, jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable….tan débil." Dijo ella y de verdad lucía desdichada. "¿Por qué me afectaron tanto?" preguntó ella "No veo que a los demás les afecte de esta forma y tu…mírate estás perfecto."

_Quizá porque no tienen ninguna emoción positiva de la cual alimentarse. _Pensó Harry miserablemente y suspiró.

"Te afectan porque…has sufrido, puedo decirlo por la manera en la que te desvaneciste…." Le dijo y la dejó sin habla, ella había encontrado el piso mucho más interesante "Conozco a otra persona a la que le afectan igual que a ti…." Le dijo él y ella volvió su mirada hacia él.

"A mi…"

"Pero si tu…no te pasó nada, mírate."

"Porque he aprendido a controlarlo y porque se hacer un Patronus…creo que es hora de que te muestre como hacer uno, no puedes ser Auror aquí sino sabes producir uno." Le dijo él y ella sintió que su rostro se enrojeció.

"Esto no debería estar pasando." Dijo ella llena de vergüenza "Si mi jefe se entera…"

"Nadie se va a enterar, te lo prometo." Le dijo él comprensivo y a ella le llenó un sentimiento de eterna gratitud. "Mira Gwynn," a ella se le encogió el estómago al escucharlo llamarla así de nuevo "déjame hacer a mi los interrogatorios."

"No…de ninguna manera…" insistió ella, tratando de ponerse de pie de nuevo, si había algo que detestaba era sentirse débil en su trabajo, en lo que según ella siempre había podido hacer bien. Harry enrolló la mirada. "No, vas a escucharme" insistió él "no seas necia."

Ella se quedó sentada de nuevo, hacia cara de enojada y se cruzó de brazos. Harry supo que ella estaba todo menos contenta al respecto y sonrió al verla algo enojada.

"Te prometo que te dejaré cotejarlos en la oficina¿de acuerdo? Hay mucho para lo que necesitaré tu ayuda. Pero sería irresponsable de mi parte sacarte a trabajar cuando ambos sabemos, por experiencia, que eres demasiado vulnerable." Dijo él y ella bufó como un gato enojado, ella y vulnerable no podían ir en una misma oración. "Tenemos un acuerdo?" le preguntó él no sabía porque, pero al verla tirada en el helado piso de la prisión había sentido como que el corazón se le encogía, al verla a la merced del dementor, se sintió enternecido por una parte no pudo evitar recordarse a si mismo a los trece años, en el expreso de Hogwarts desvanecido de la misma forma.

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella pero nada contenta al respecto.

Harry se dirigió a la celda 77, junto con dos viejos Aurores detrás de él. En la celda había un hombre, completamente delgado, en los huesos, tenía barba y cabello largo, rubio cenizo, sucio y enmarañado. Harry extendió la varita, y dejó que los Aurores encadenaran al hombre, con cadenas mágicas, lo que le provoco que casi cayera al atarle la soga en las muñecas detrás de su cuerpo. Con todo su pesar, Harry, como ocurría cada vez que veía a un prisionero de Azkaban, recordaba a Sirius, miró al blandengue mortífago, que cooperaba, a la falta de fuerzas para luchar.

Justo al salir de la celda, Harry se topó con la mirada del mortífago, ojos grises, con mirada sanguinaria, fría, helada, pero al fin y al cabo vacía.

"Malfoy…" dijo Harry, conocía esos ojos y a pesar de haber pasado 6 años los recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que los había visto. No supo por qué, pero sus ojos verdes miraron la marca tenebrosa, que aún permanecía en el brazo de Draco, aún después de aquellos años. "Vayan a darle una mano a Seamus, yo puedo lidiar con Malfoy." Les dijo Harry a los dos aurores.

"Todo tuyo, Potter." Dijeron los dos aurores y se marcharon. Harry tomó su lugar, aprisionando a Draco, guiándolo, cosa que no le era difícil puesto que el hombre parecía un zombi.

"Potter…" le dijo Malfoy, siendo lo primero que había dicho, al ser forzado por Harry en una silla, dentro de lo que parecía un calabozo, realmente la sala de interrogatorio.

"Malfoy." Le dijo Harry sencillamente "No es una visita social." Lo miró a los ojos, fríamente, después de seis años de ser Auror, sabía las técnicas persuasivas, pero al mirarlo a los ojos presintió que aquel interrogatorio sería inútil. Lo agarró del cuello de la vieja camisa que llevaba con fuerza y le puso la varita al cuello. Draco ni se inmutó, tenía la mirada perdida. "Kennington…qué sabes de él…" le dijo con fuerza, le presionaba más la varita en el cuello.

"Ella está viva…" fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Malfoy.

Harry se desconcertó un momento, pero luego volvió a forzarlo.

"Malfoy….no juegues con esto…" le dijo Harry, tenía las manos rojas de estar ejerciendo fuerza, en la varita y en el cuello de la vieja camisa.

Draco echó una carcajada "Ella está viva, Potter¿la has dejado de buscar? Tan poco profundo fue tu amor…" le dijo y echó otra carcajada helada. "Potty, perdió lo que más quería…"

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció, _Ginny….Él no sabe nada, sólo está jugando para descontrolarme, todo lo inventa para sacarme de mis casillas… _pensó el ojiverde.

"Kennington! Malfoy! Habla de una maldita vez…"

"Él Héroe no recibió lo que merecía, el héroe perdió lo que más quería…" se burlaba el rubio "Está viva…" murmuró con burla.

Las manos de Harry temblaban de furia. Le metió un puñetazo.

"LLEVENSELO DE AQUÍ." Les gritó a los guardias. "SAQUENLO DE MI VISTA"

(NOTA: LA RELACION DE DRACO CON ESTA HISTORIA FUERA **INSPIRADA, NO PLAGIADA**, POR EL FIC EN INGLES "JENNY" DE LA FEE MECHANTE. NO ES IGUAL ASI QUE NO CREAN QUE ES LO MISMO)

Eran entradas diez de la noche y ella y Harry seguían leyendo los reportes. Ella tenía cara de pocos amigos, desde el incidente en la prisión y desde que Harry no le había permitido entrar a los interrogatorios. Y Harry…él estaba pensativo desde lo de Malfoy, cada vez que recordaba sus palabras _Ella está viva…_lo hacía temblar de éxtasis, y a la vez sentía que se le encogía el corazón, su Ginny¿por qué no podía hallarla? El tampoco se resignaba a aceptar que se hubiere ido para siempre, instintivamente volvió la vista hacia la chimenea, en donde él creía que el archivo había sido consumido, como se arrepintió en esos momentos.

Miró a la mujer que tenía en frente, ella tenía los brazos cruzados, rostro de molesta, fruncía el entrecejo, sus ojos azules lucían todos menos satisfechos, y de vez en vez descruzaba los brazos para jugar con su larga cabellera oscura. Harry sonrió, lucía molesta, pero encontró que eso le gustaba más de lo que lo irritaba. Se veía….bonita de cualquier forma.

"¿Vas a seguir molesta por siempre?" le dijo él y ella volvió sus ojos azules hacia él.

"No se de que me hables, Potter. No estoy molesta." Dijo ella, la verdad era que no estaba molesta, estaba total y completamente furiosa, incómoda y además de todo avergonzada, pero por qué lo admitiría en frente de Potter, él no tenía necesidad de saberlo.

"Entonces he de creer que ese es tu rostro de inmensurable e incontenible felicidad." Le dijo él con sarcasmo, de verdad estaba bastante confundido entre creer que ella lo irritaba o lo alegraba, ignorando el destello de felicidad que había en sus ojos verdes.

"Bueno si tu no quisiste decirme por qué saliste tan pensativo del interrogatorio, yo no tengo porque decirte si estoy molesta o no." Le dijo ella orgullosa y testarudamente.

Harry suspiró, esta vez irritado y no divertido.

"Sólo digamos que interrogué a un mortífago que fue en la escuela conmigo…de mi edad, de la casa Slytherin"

"y por qué te inquieta tanto?"

"No es que me inquiete…sólo es raro verlo en ese estado, nunca fue particularmente agradable, pero sólo….no sé….no es algo que le desee a mis conocidos, acabar con un destino así." Dijo ocultando astutamente la verdadera causa de su inconformidad.

Ella fue más lista, vio algo en sus ojos, no supo qué, pero estuvo segura de que él le mentía. Sin embargo, prefirió no cuestionarlo más.

"Tu turno…" le dijo él "¿Estás tan molesta porque no te deje acompañarme a interrogar?"

Ella dudó entre contarle o dejarlo con la duda, pero se sintió mal por no querer decírselo después de todo él le había guardado el secreto.

"Detesto sentirme tan débil, tan descontrolada…" dijo ella, súbitamente había puesto toda su atención en la pila de papeles, evitando a toda costa los ojos verdes "Usualmente las cosas me salen bien, pero cuando no…además, el ataque fue tan…triste…tan…fue como si me quitara todas mis fuerzas…"

"¿Reviviste algún recuerdo?" le preguntó él intuitivamente, ella no supo que contestarle, sabía que había visto algo, pero parecía una memoria perdida, como aquellas que reaparecían confusamente en sus sueños. Negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé…" y la verdad es que tenía la sensación de que si había visto o escuchado algo pero no podía recordarlo con certeza, le atribuyó eso a su amnesia.

"Yo solía escuchar los gritos de mi madre…" le dijo él y a ella se le encogió el corazón, lo miró, tenía sus ojos verdes concentrados en el fuego, destellaban. "justo antes de que Voldemort la matara, los de mi padre…" cerró los ojos súbitamente.

Sintió como el calor se le corría por todo el cuerpo cuando sintió que ella ponía sus manos sobre las de él. El contacto era reconfortante le recordaba tanto a… la soltó de inmediato y despejó su mente, esa mujer le recordaba tanto a Ginny, no sabía si era porque ella estaba apunto de cumplir seis años de desaparecida pero se la recordaba tanto, suspiró, y tenía tanto miedo de sentir una atracción tan parecida.

"Lo lamento," dijo ella "creo que te juzgué mal…no eres el héroe arrogante y soberbio que aparece en las revistas." Trató de animarlo, él la miró y le agradeció con la mirada.

"Tienes que aceptar que guapo si soy." Le dijo él y le sonrió encantadoramente, ella casi se derrite.

"Santo cielos, retiro lo dicho, Harry." Dijo ella y rieron los dos.

De pronto alguien apareció en la chimenea.

"Harry, cielo estás ahí." Harry conocía esa voz a la perfección.

"Señora Weasley…" dijo y se acercó a la chimenea de inmediato. Ahí estaba la mujer, su rostro rechoncho apareció en el fuego, con esa sonrisa maternal, y cálida que la caracterizaba y esos ojos que siempre le habían parecido idénticos a los de Ginny, lo cual jamás ayudaba.

"Harry cielo, Ronnie me dijo que aún seguías en la oficina, y me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos a cenar….Ron y Hermione y los niños vendrán, haznos el honor." Dijo la mujer, con la misma dulzura hacia Harry que siempre, siempre lo había considerado un octavo hijo.

"Yo….no lo sé…" dijo inseguro y miró a Gwyneth detrás de él que contemplaba la escena. La Señora Weasley adivinó su debate.

"Pero trae a esa encantadora damita, nos encantaría conocerla, sabes que Giselle jamás me simpatizó." Le dijo la mujer francamente, y Gwyneth rió. Harry lucía en un apuro.

"No es que usted no entiende…"

"No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Harry James Potter, Hermione no tendrá más remedio que aceptar que te alejes pero yo no te tendré así de abatido, así que te quiero aquí en media hora." Le dijo mandonamente y se volvió hacia Gwyneth "Y a ti también, querida."

El rostro de la mujer desapareció. Gwyneth estalló en risas.

"¿Quién es esa encantadora mujer? Es muy amable de su parte." Dijo ella, sus ojos azules crispando divertidos al ver como esa mujer le ordenaba al gran Harry Potter. Harry suspiró y sonrió.

"Es la madre de Ron, me conoce desde que tenía once…siempre me ha tratado como a otro hijo, incluso después de la muerte de Gi..." pero se calló de inmediato.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó ella curiosa pero él tenía la vista perdida y negó con la cabeza.

"No…nada…" dijo él con seguridad "No tienes que acompañarme, al parecer cree que hay algo entre tu y yo, y Ron y Hermione no harán más que echarle leña al fuego…" dijo Harry risueño.

"Más razón para que vaya y proteger nuestro honor, no es asi?" dijo dramáticamente bromeando Harry rió "Además luce muy agradable si toda la familia de pelirrojos es así no puedes negarme el placer de conocerlos, además muero de hambre." Le dijo ella y Harry instintivamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y miró sus manos, ella tembló involuntariamente, y las mejillas se le ruborizaron.

"Creo que deberíamos de aparecernos juntos, aún tienes frío no creo que tengas fuerza suficiente como para aparecerte tu sola…" le dijo él, aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía una intención bastante egoísta. (NA: Si como no...a otro perro con ese hueso)

Ella rió tontamente, pero no pudo resistirse se acercó a él y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, él puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, el aroma de ella era muy agradable, ella estaba total y completamente ruborizada y miraba atentamente a los botones de la camisa de Harry.

Al llegar a la madriguera, ella se separó de inmediato.

"Detesto la sensación de una doble aparición." Dijo ella incómoda, aunque la verdad es que había valido la pena por las fracciones de minutos que estuvo en sus brazos. _¿Pero qué estoy pensando? _Se sintió mal, al recordar a Will. Una vez que su debate con su conciencia, miró a su alrededor maravillada ante la casita tan acogedora en la que se encontraba, era sencilla, ciertamente modesta y aunque se notaba que los galeones no sobraban, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cálida en un lugar.

"Señora Weasley…" vociferó Harry, la pelirroja regordeta bajó las escaleras, los años le habían otorgado unas cuantas canas a sus cabellos rojizos, pero su sonrisa maternal era la misma de siempre.

"Harry, cielo¿cómo estás?" dijo la mujer dándole un gran abrazo, aunque Harry era mucho más alto que ella. Gwyneth sonrió, así que ésta era la mujer que tanta influencia ejercía en el gran Harry Potter. No supo por qué, pero inconscientemente tocó el dije que llevaba en el cuello con sus iníciales, siempre lo llevaba oculto bajo la ropa, lo consideraba demasiado preciado.

"Pero Harry, querido, mírate nada más, Hermione no bromeaba cuando decía que lucías flaco, no te estás alimentando y con ese trabajo que tu y Ron escogieron…" bufó indignada y Harry sólo sonrió, sabía que ningún argumento podría ayudarlo. Miró atrás de él a la pequeña pelinegra de ojos azules.

"Señora Weasley ella es…Gwyneth Williams, trabaja conmigo." Le dijo Harry, enfatizando la última parte aunque sabía que no le valdría de nada.

Gwyneth miró a la mujer y sintió una enorme emoción resurgirle en el estómago. Los ojos castaños de la Señora Weasley la miraron aturdida.

"Querida…." Dijo con voz apagada "Es un gusto que hayas venido." Dijo la mujer y sin aparente motivo la abrazó. Gwyneth no se resistió ni una fracción de segundo la abrazó con la misma efusividad, cualquier rumor de la frialdad de los ingleses supo de inmediato que no podía ser tan verosímil.

La Señora Weasley sintió una enorme emoción que le apretujó el corazón, (¿han escuchado del sexto sentido maternal? Pues ahí lo tienen.) Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción, Harry observó la escena con curiosidad.

"Lo lamento…lamento si la molesté en algo, créame que…Harry, no se encuentra bien." Dijo Gwyneth preocupada.

Harry se acercó de inmediato y puso una mano en el hombro de la que consideraba como su segunda madre. La Señora Weasley se limpió las lágrimas con el delantal.

"No…no….estoy perfecta." Dijo tratando de sonreír "Es sólo que….por un segundo…me recordaste tanto a mi Ginny…" nuevamente ese nombre que Gwyneth la hacía temblar "debes tener la edad que ella tendría si…si…." La voz se le quebró. "Hueles tan parecido a ella…"

Los ojos azules zafiro de Gwyneth se clavaron de inmediato en una de fotos que colgaba en la pared, una muchacha pelirroja de unos 18 años, de ojos castaños idénticos a los de la mujer que lloraba en frente de ella saludaba con una sonrisa.

"No quise perturbarla….será mejor que me retire." Dijo Gwyneth sonando seria.

"No, por favor, quédate, no se que me pasó, mi hija está apunto de cumplir seis años desde la última vez que la vimos..., por favor quédate, además debo decir que Harry eligió mejor esta vez." Dijo la mujer tratando de añadir humor a la situación. Gwyneth miró alarmada a Harry.

"Er…no…nada de eso" dijo ella sonriendo.

"No." Dijo Harry sencillamente. "Sólo trabajamos juntos, llevamos un par de días de conocernos." Aseguró él.

"Muchacho tonto…." Dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza "No te preocupes, le lleva un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que tiene en frente…" dijo la mujer y le dio un agradable guiño a Gwyneth quien sonrió.

Harry enrolló la mirada, y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Gwyneth, ella sólo asintió.

"Madre! Ya llegó el más famoso de tus hijos…" escuchó Harry decir desde la puerta y enseguida supo quien era.

La Señora Weasley enrolló la mirada, Gwyneth rió. Al momento entró el pequeño Arthur, igualito a su padre que venía atrás y Hermione que enrollaba la mirada al igual que Molly, y llevaba una pequeña bebé pelirroja en sus brazos.

* * *

**BUENO, HE AQUI UN LARGUISISISSIMO CAPITULO...PENSE EN PARTIRLO EN DOS PERO LUEGO PENSÉ QUE NO SI VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR PRONTO...LA VERDAD ES QUE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA ME ESTA COSTANDO TRABAJO ASI QUE VOLVERE A SUBIR CUANOD ME INSPIRE...O CUANDO LOS REVIEWS ME OBLIGEN A INSPIRARME...ASI KE GENTE SINO DEJAS REVIEWS...CREO KE LA SEÑORA INSPIRACION VA A TARDARSE UN POCO JAJAJA**

**BUENO TMBN TOMENLO COMO REGALO DE FIN DE AÑO...SI QUE ESTUVO LARGO **

**POR CIERTO CON RESPECTO AL NOMBRE DE "GWYNETH", ESTUVE PENSANDO MUCHSISISSIMO EN UN NOMBRE QUE EMPEZARA CON G, Y QUE FUERA RARO...ASI COMO LE LLAMARON...ESCOGI GWYNETH PORQUE ES PARECIDO AL NOMBRE DE GINEVRA, Y SU DIMINUTIVO ES GWYNN, QUE ES MUY PARECIDO A GIN. **

**AHORA BIEN, DE DONDE LO SAQUE?? UNA DE MIS ACTRICES IDOLAS, APARTE DE MI ACTIZ FAVORITA KE ES KEIRA KNIGHTLEY, ES GWYNETH PALTROW, ASI KE BUENO...HE DE AHI EL NOMBRE...SE PRONUNCIA ALGO ASI COMO: **GWIH-neth, la "g" inglesa (yi, neth) o ago asi...y significa blanco o puro.

BESOS Y QUE TENGAS FELIZ FIN DE AÑO.


	5. Un Pequeño Accidente Perfecto

Capitulo 5: Far Away For Far Too Long

**That I love you****I have loved you all along ****And I miss you ****Been far away for far too long ****I keep dreaming you'll be with me****and you'll never go ****Stop breathing if ****I don't see you anymore**

**(Far Away, ****Nickelback**

Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban sentados en la sencilla y humilde, pero muy acogedora, sala de la Madriguera…casi como en los viejos tiempos. Hermione y Ron estaban tomados de la mano en el mismo sofá y Harry tenía una expresión ida en el otro, en frente de ellos. Mientras que Gwyneth estaba platicando con la Señora Weasley en la cocina, que tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Emily, y el Señor Weasley, jugaba con su nieto Arthur en el jardín.

Hermione examinó a su mejor amigo, tal y como solía hacerlo años atrás. Algo había cambiado en él.

"Gwyneth es muy bonita y muy agradable." Le dijo Hermione a Harry, que había estado ocupado observando a dicha pelinegra, platicando con Molly en la cocina. Harry sonrió.

"Si lo es" dijo Harry aún algo ido.

"Hacía mucho que no había visto a mamá reír como ahora…" le dijo Ron "congeniaron a la primera, quizá a mamá le guste como nuera, Harry…" dijo Ron burlándose.

Harry enrolló la mirada "Muy gracioso, Ron." Le dijo el ojiverde.

"Ronald, pero Harry está con Giselle…." Dijo la castaña interviniendo, con voz dudosa, no era que Gwyneth no le agradara, pero apenas la conocía, por otra parte Giselle….parecía en verdad querer a Harry. "o no es asi?"

"Giselle es muy frívola y superficial" intervino Ron "No se como puedes llevarte bien con ella, Hermione, además de que tiene en el cerebro….un cacahuate."

Hermione enrolló la mirada "Y eso viene del Señor-tengo-una-sensibilidad-del-tamaño-de-una-cuchara-de-te Ronald." Dijo golpeándolo en el brazo "No es muy brillante…pero quiere a Harry…"

"Si lo adora, Hermione, ella y los galeones de Harry hacen excelente pareja." Le dijo el pelirrojo, a él jamás le había caído bien Giselle, ella se portaba amable con Hermione por quedar bien con ella y por consiguiente con Harry, pero en realidad le parecía una mujer frívola, hipócrita, tonta y superficial. Hermione alegaba que él no quería ver a su mejor amigo que no fuera otra que Ginny…La discusión siempre era la misma que terminaban dejándola.

"Cuando acaben de discutir acerca de mi vida amorosa me avisan…." Dijo Harry algo molesto, sus dos mejores amigos hablaban como si él no estuviera presente, además de su vida amorosa¿qué clase de mejores amigos hacían eso? Se preguntó muy fastidiado.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se callaron.

"¿Cómo te fue en Azkaban?" le preguntó Ron "Supe que tu y tu equipo fueron a hacer interrogatorios para la investigación de Kennington."

La mente de Harry volvió a tierra.

"Estuvo…extraño." Dijo Harry "Hay algo que precisamente les he querido comentar."

Tanto Ron como Hermione se mostraron atentos mirando a su amigo.

"Cuando fui a interrogar a Draco Malfoy…pasó algo que me ha dejado aturdido, nada de la información que dio fue relevante para el caso, pero, no dejaba de burlarse de mi repitiendo una y otra vez _Ella está viva… __Potty__, el gran héroe, perdió lo que más amaba… No la has buscado bien, Potter, quizá tu amor no era tan profundo…" _dijo repitiendo fases del rubio "Y dijo varias veces que Ella estaba viva…" dijo y se despeinó un poco el cabello negro azabache soltando un suspiro, miró desesperado a sus dos grandes amigos.

Ron se quedó callado y miró al suelo, Hermione arremetió enseguida con sus argumentos.

"Harry, no veo que es lo que te angustió tanto, Malfoy….sólo estaba siendo Malfoy, se está burlando de ti, lo hizo para perturbarte y lo está consiguiendo…" dijo ella con rostro preocupado, típico de Hermione, buscarle lo racional al asunto. "Harry….no debiste dejar que te afectara…no es bueno que conozcan tus debilidades."

Harry la miró antes de hundir su rostro en sus manos, descansó unos segundos y la volvió a ver con desesperación.

"Y si está diciendo al verdad….Y si Ginny está viva…" dijo Harry, un sombra de esperanzada apareciendo en su rostro. Hermione suspiró frustrada.

"Harry, por favor¿cuántas veces hemos discutido esto…" dijo la castaña con paciencia "Encontraron su varita tirada en los jardines y muy deteriorada, a Ginny no la han encontrado, no la HAS encontrado en seis años, Harry, nunca nadie la ha vuelto a ver….tienes que dejarla ir, Harry. Tienes que hacerlo… ¿cómo podría estar viva? A menos de que haya decidido marcharse lo cual tampoco tiene sentido, ella te amaba, jamás se hubiera marchado…además era de noche, y aún habían mortífago sueltos…"

"Jamás encontraron su cuerpo" repitió Harry neciamente.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de frustración y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá cansado, Harry jamás se rendiría.

"Amigo…" le dijo Ron cautelosamente "Yo también quisiera que mi hermana estuviera viva, haría lo que fuera porque fuera así, pero me temo que en esto debo estar con Hermione, Malfoy sólo estaba siendo Malfoy, aún refundido en esa prisión y en las condiciones en las que está…no deja de ser el Slytherin mentiroso y tramposo que siempre ha sido…te odiaba Harry, tu causaste que su padre muriera y causaste que lo refundieran…no sin mencionar la desaparición y separación de su madre…" Hermione quiso decir algo pero dejó que su marido siguiera. "Crees que desperdiciaría una sola oportunidad para atormentarte, Harry? No debes pensar mucho en esto."

"¿Pero qué caso tiene mentir ahora?" preguntó Harry tercamente, tenía que hacerlos entender, si algún había la recóndita posibilidad que Ginny viviera…el sería el hombre más feliz del planeta entero "Ya está en Azkaban¿para qué seguir mintiendo?"

Hermione enrolló la mirada

"No lo sé, Harry, pero hay otra cosa que debo comentarte….acerca de Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos se ha enterado, pero Narcissa Malfoy apareció…" les dijo Hermione con solemnidad. Harry y Ron ambos la miraron boquiabiertos, Narcissa Malfoy había estado fugitiva de la justicia, era de los pocos presuntos mortífagas que quedaban sin apresar.

"Pero…creíamos que se había suicidado después de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy…" dijo Harry no creyendo lo que escuchaba, después de seis largos años… "¿Cuándo sucedió y por qué no me enteré?"

"Sucedió apenas anoche…y no se enteraron porque fue encontrada por otro escuadrón de Aurores, el caso me ha sido asignado…" dijo Hermione, ella era abogada en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica "debo convencer al jurado de que reciba el beso del dementor, el caso es sencillo, el abogado defensor es un principiante."

"No puedo creer que la hayan encontrado después de todo este tiempo…" suspiró Ron.

Harry se había ido de la conversación mientras los esposos, seguían discutiendo acerca del tema, los ojos verdes de Harry miraban a Gwyneth que reía a carcajadas con la Señora Weasley, y cargaba con dulzura a la pequeña Emily. Nunca ninguna otra mujer que no fuera su Ginny había logrado cautivarle tanto, la encontraba enigmática, misteriosa, fuerte…pero a la vez dulce, lo que había ocurrido aquel día en Azkaban lo desconcertó muchísimo, jamás creyó que alguien como ella hubiera sufrido tanto como para obtener esa reacción ante los dementores. ¿Qué ocultaba? No se le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que ella tenía una complexión muy parecida a la de Ginny, y que sus facciones le daban un aire, pero sin embargo, recalcando una y otra vez su rostro y la foto de Ginny en la pared, era obvio que eran distintas, suspiró pero si eran distintas físicamente¿por qué le causaba que tuviera esas palpitaciones tan aceleradas en el corazón¿por qué le atraía tanto? Y se sintió mal al confesarse que Giselle jamás le había atraído tanto como esa misteriosa mujer.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Parece que tuvieras experiencia, haciendo esto, mi niña." Le dijo con dulzura la Señora Weasley, mirando como cargaba y jugaba con la pequeña Emily.

"Tengo una hija de cinco años." Le mencionó Gwyneth no viendo el por qué de esconderlo.

"Pero si eres tan joven, no creí que estuvieras casada." Le dijo Molly y Gwynn negó con la cabeza.

"No, no estoy casada..." dijo ella y no supo por qué no mencionó su compromiso, quizá porque aún le parecía tan incierto

"Ya veo…pues mucha más razón para considerarte una grandiosa madre, sacar a un hijo adelante nunca es cosa fácil, pero sacarlo adelante sola…debe ser…fatigante."

"Podría decirse, pero las recompensas valen la pena." Dijo ella sonriente no dudando de sus palabras. "Además no estuve tan sola, conté con el apoyo…de un buen amigo, el mejor que he tenido." Dijo ella, rogando porque la mujer no inquiriera más, casi nadie sabía de que ella no tenía pasado.

"¿Sólo un amigo?" le preguntó la pelirroja, alzando una ceja escépticamente.

"Sólo un amigo" aseguró Gwyneth, contestando con el corazón, cerrando las protestas de su cerebro. "Es quien cuida de ella ahora, mientras resuelvo el caso y regreso…" mencionó ella, de pronto sintió una mirada y volteó casualmente a la sala, Harry la miraba, como hipnotizado.

Ella le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos, que ojos tan hermosos tenía. Molly se dio cuenta de todo, se dio cuenta de esa mirada, era exactamente como su hija Ginny miró a ese mismo muchacho durante la mitad de su vida.

"Es un buen hombre." Le dijo Molly sacándola de su trance, la muchacha de ojos azules volvió su atención hacia la mujer¿se habría dado cuenta del curioso intercambio de miradas? "Ha sufrido mucho…y después de todo lo que hizo sería justo que fuera feliz, y temo que no es así por mi hija."

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Gwyneth con la curiosidad de un gato, quizá alguien le aclararía algo acerca de la bonita pelirroja de aquel cuadro, la chica del archivo que había tomado.

"Ven conmigo." Le dijo Molly y la llevó al reloj de la Familia, Gwyneth miró cada una de las 9 manecillas, y Molly señaló la que decía "Ginny", y apuntaba a "perdido".

"No ha cambiado en seis años." Le dijo la mujer, sus lágrimas la estaban amenazando de nuevo. Gwyneth escuchó atenta "La perdimos en la guerra, ella y Harry tenían algo…muy especial, cuando él seguía en el hospital, en Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, ella salió a tomar aire a los jardines….nunca más la volvimos a ver, el reloj apunto "Peligro de Muerte" un tiempo y luego…pasó a estar perdida, yo…perdí la cabeza, pero el pobre de Harry…no ha parado de buscarla, jamás hallaron su cuerpo, pobrecillo, de verdad la amaba." Relató la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, limpiándoselas con su pañuelo.

Gwyneth arrullaba a la pequeña Emily que estaba apunto de quedarse dormida.

"Yo lamento mucho que todo eso haya ocurrido….pero no comprendo ¿por qué me lo está contando?" preguntó la pelinegra curiosamente.

"Porque…" suspiró y miró al muchacho que consideraba como un hijo suyo "Harry merece encontrar a alguien y olvidar su obsesión por buscar a mi hija, Merlin sabe que nada me ha dolido tanto pero él no merece sufrir tanto, y su actual novia Giselle…no creas que es nada serio, él no la quiere." Le dijo la mujer y le guiñó un ojo castaño.

"No pero es que yo…."

"No importa, hija, no importa." Le dijo la mujer y se alejó de nuevo a la cocina.

----------------

"Tu hija es un pequeño angelito, Hermione." Le dijo Gwyneth y le entregó la pequeña a Hermione.

"Gracias, bueno Arthur es un diablillo, ya era justo que me tocara un angelito tan bien portado como este…" dijo y le dio un besito en la frente a su bebé.

Ron sonrió. "¿En dónde está Arthur? Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Emily está apunto de quedarse dormida."

PUFF

Sonó una explosión en el jardín y las carcajadas del pequeño Arthur junto con los preocupados y alarmados regaños del Señor Weasley, eran suaves, el Señor Weasley jamás había regañado demasiado a sus hijos, aunque Fred y George lo habían tentado, pero generalmente la de los gritos era la Señora Weasley.

"Arthur, espera a que tu abuela vea esto…y tu madre…" se quejaba el hombre ya un poco mayor.

"Ahí esta tu respuesta, Ron." Le dijo Hermione con cara súbitamente no muy agraciada.

Gwyneth y Harry estallaron en risas.

"No me hace gracia" les dijo Hermione, lo que sólo provocó más risas.

"Creo que yo….bueno, nosotros, debemos irnos también." Dijo Harry súbitamente hipnotizado de nuevo por aquellos ojos azules que aunque lo miraban tímidos ya tenían un brillo especial al toparse con los verdes.

-----------------

Se aparecieron afuera de la casa que se le había dado a Gwyneth por parte del ministerio, ubicada en el Londres muggle, en Westminster, con vista al río Támesis.

"Gracias, por acompañarme…y por haberme invitado fue una espléndida cena, fueron muy amables conmigo….son una familia maravillosa." Le dijo ella sonriente. Harry sintió que sus palpitaciones podrían hacer que su corazón saliera desbocado en ese preciso momento al verla sonreír de esa forma.

"Si, si es una familia maravillosa. No sé que habría sido de mi sin ellos, pero ¿tu¿no extrañas a tu familia?" le preguntó con súbita curiosidad.

"No tengo familia, Harry….no me mires así, es una larga historia que no te pienso contar ahora, aunque si tengo a alguien…una preciosa niña de cinco años, su nombre es Aymee…"

Harry sintió como si súbitamente un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído en todo el cuerpo.

"Supongo que debes extrañarla, y a tu marido también." Dijo con súbito disgusto, quería despedirse y desaparecer de ahí rápidamente.

"No estoy casada" dijo, nuevamente sintió un remordimiento por negar a Will, que aunque no había sido ni su novio, ni su marido ni nada…ay…en buen problema se había metido.

"Lo lamento….yo asumí que…" dijo él, era como si hubiera vuelto a tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, al sentir que comenzaba a ahogarse.

Ella tembló notablemente, no sabía si era por la presencia de él ahí o porque hacía mucho frío.

"Hace mucho frío aquí afuera… ¿quieres pasar?" le preguntó ella, de verdad esperando que dijera que si.

"No sé si…" pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, sucedió lo que ninguno había planeado…

Se estaban besando.

Gwyneth estaba en el cielo, tenía sus brazos alrededor de cuello de él, la parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que se detuviera, que ella estaba comprometida, que había alguien esperándola…se sentía culpable pero la boca de Harry la reclamaba, hacía que su cerebro se cerrara por completo. Harry por otra parte, mientras más la besaba, con más fuerza, con más violencia, había algo de culpabilidad, por supuesto que había besado a otras mujeres pero ningún beso lo había cautivado tanto como éste, claro exceptuando los de Ginny, y por lo mismo también había cierta culpabilidad ¿se estaba enamorando?

Se separó de ella, cuando en su mente aparecieron los ojos castaños de Ginny y miró a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, ella abrió sus ojos color azul y lo miró. Ella se separó de inmediato.

"Yo…yo….Harry, esto fue…"

"Un error, yo lo lamento…."

En la cabeza de ella había pensamientos de Will, de América, de Aymee, más que nada, en la cabeza de él aparecía su preciosa pelirroja de ojos castaños, Ginny, y muy a pesar de que sabía que no sentía nada por Giselle, también había algo de culpabilidad.

Se preguntó por qué nunca había sentido que traicionara a Ginny, si había estado con más de una mujer…y la respuesta lo asustó, de ninguna se había enamorado, de ninguna… ¿hasta ahora¿Se estaba trastornando? Bendito dios, que lo ayudara¡condenación! Y no de ella…no de Gwyneth.

"Si…yo también lo lamento." Le dijo ella aunque había mucha decepción en tu voz. _No seas tonta, Gwyneth, él no siente nada por ti….sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, él tiene una novia supermodelo, mucho mejor que tu en todos los aspectos. _

"No…por favor, ni lo menciones, fui yo, de verdad….no importa, mira, olvidémoslo, haremos de cuenta como si nada de esto hubiera pasado." Estableció él aunque su corazón le gritaba lo contrario y sentía ese miedo en el pecho, no quería enamorarse, sabía lo que era perder en ese juego y no quería volver a pasar por ello.

----------------------------

Hermione, llevaba la varita alzada y sostenida firmemente, detestaba llevar casos de ese tipo porque odiaba pisar Azkaban. Pero su superior se lo había solicitado, necesitaba a la última Mortífaga, besada por un Dementor, debido a que se podría decir que los Malfoy habían recibido lo que merecían, al fin se había echo justicia.

Entró a la celda de Draco, ella tenía la obligación de informarle el estado de su madre y él, el derecho a saberlo.

Él estaba tirado en el suelo se incorporó para ver a la castaña y soltó una risa demente que hizo que ha Hermione se le helara la sangre.

"Qué tan bien me he comportado para que me haga la visita una sangre sucia." Le dijo con voz dura, pero Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó, ya no era la chica de la escuela que de haber escuchado eso habría llorado de nuevo, era fuerte y era valiente, los años la habían hecho menos suave.

"Malfoy vengo a notificarte algo con respecto a tu madre y sino dejas de agredirme no te lo diré." Esto lo hizo y Draco se incorporó la miró, como era la vida, lucía espléndida, la sangre sucia, lucía mucho mejor de lo que habría lucido.

"Soy todo oídos, Granger." Le dijo él desafiantemente, pero ahora súbitamente interesado.

"Tu madre ha sido apresada, se le someterá a juicio y yo tendré el placer de convencer al Wizengamot de que la refundan." Le dijo Hermione, casi disfrutando de darle la notica "Como su único pariente con vida, bueno…el más próximo con vida, tenía que notificarte…ya lo hice…su juicio tendrá lugar en un par de días…"

Draco se puso de pie y no le permitió salir la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

"Suéltame, Malfoy o gritaré, no creo que a los dementores les agrade esto…te lo estoy advirtiendo, aún podrían darte un beso…" esto lo logró y él tembló internamente, la soltó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y estaba apunto de salir de la celda. l

"Tengo un trato que proponerte."

Ella se volvió hacia él lo miró escépticamente y salió, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo él la llamó de nuevo.

"Ginny Weasley está con vida."

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse con fuerza, apenas había dado cinco pasos, se quedó congelada, no volteó pero tampoco se movió. Se forzó a si misma a recordar que hablaba con Malfoy, un Slytherin con cualidades extraordinarias para mentir. Pero la idea de que Ginny….Merlín.

"Sé como hallarla, al menos se en dónde estuvo." Le dijo Draco, sujetándose de los barrotes, sus ojos grises completamente vacíos la miraron con desesperación.

Hermione se volvió hacia él y camino hacia la celda, no entrando esta vez, lo miró con atención a través de los barrotes.

"Ahora soy yo la que escucha." Fijó sus ingeniosos y astutos ojos castaños en el. Draco tomó unas cuantas respiraciones.

"Hace seis años, el grupo de mortífagos que no fue exterminado…el grupo de resistencia, decidimos tomar venganza, venganza contra aquel que había terminado con nuestro Señor…con aquel que iba a limpiar el mundo de muggles y sangre sucias…." Dijo mirándola con desprecio, ella de nuevo ni se inmutó "la mejor manera de vengarnos era tomando lo que Potter más quería…y todos sabíamos que eso era Ginny Weasley, a pesar de todo lo que él hizo para ocultarlo…sabíamos que esa era su debilidad. Bellatrix Lestrange, decidió enviar a un mortífago a Hogwarts, éste mortífago se ocultó en el bosque prohibido…comunicándose con el grupo, mediante nuestros propios medios…tenía expresas órdenes de atrapar a Ginevra y llevarla a la guarida, al ver su perfecta oportunidad lo hizo, la desarmó y la forzó a irse con él. La maltrataron durante días…hasta que después de una semana, Bellatrix le ordenó al mismo mortífago que la asesinara…sin embargo, el mortífago no pudo hacerlo…desapareció, por medio de los contactos en el Ministerio que aún le quedaban y con los pocos galeones sin embargo útiles que no se habían agotado…logró obtener que programaran un traslador, con ayuda de sus contactos, se llevó a la Weasley a América…." Dijo y suspiró, clavó sus ojos grises al suelo "Él no podía asesinarla, nunca fue capaz de asesinar a alguien, pero sabía muy bien que si sus colegas se enteraban de que no había cumplido…no sólo la Orden y los aurores lo perseguirían, sino también los suyos...con ayuda de un pariente lejano en América, muy poderoso…le dio una nueva identidad a Weasley, la hizo perder la memoria y la dejó ahí, ella cambió, su físico cambió, su identidad cambió….y ella nunca recuperará su físico, ni su identidad mientras no recuerde…fue un hechizo muy poderoso…magia negra antigua…hay pocas maneras para revertir el hechizo, no es un simple Obliviate."

"¿Qué pasó con el mortífago?" preguntó la mujer, sus ojos castaños ahora reprimían las lágrimas, recordar a su mejor amiga era muy doloroso, y pensar en que ella pudo haber pasado por todo aquello…y si estuviera viva? Por Merlín, que haría?

"Regresó alegando haber cumplido con su deber…" dijo Draco simplemente.

"¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que dices la verdad?" y era cierto, era poco probable que confesara, necesitaba una prueba.

Draco permaneció callado unos segundos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que quizá perdía su tiempo.

"Eso pensé." Le dijo ella con frialdad y se dio la vuelta, justo cuando iba a comenzar a irse él habló.

"Ella estaba esperando un hijo…" dijo él después de un par de segundos. "Estaba embarazada."

Hermione se quedó helada, era cierto, después de que Ginny desapareciera, Madame Pomfrey le había confesado que le había hecho el hechizo a Ginny y que había sido positivo, Hermione le hizo jurar a Poppy que no diría ni una palabra, ni a los Weasley ni mucho menos a Harry….el dolor de todos ya era demasiado sabiéndola perdida como para duplicarlo.

"De Potter, supongo." Añadió Draco con desagrado "Siempre gritó que él la salvaría…y nunca lo hizo. Si conservó al bebé o no, eso no lo sé, si aún vive o no…eso no lo sé."

"¿Cómo la encuentro¿Dime que maldita identidad le dieron?" dijo ella desesperada, aferrándose a los barrotes mirándolo con odio inmensurable, sus lágrimas amenazaban por escapársele.

"Tut…tut…no tan rápido, Granger¿lista para escuchar mi proposición?"

"Soy toda oídos, Malfoy, ve al grano."

"Quiero que pierdas el caso…." Dijo con malicia

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste, quiero que dejes que el abogado defensor de mi madre haga lo suyo y convenza al Wizengamot de que no la encarcelen…ella jamás tuvo la culpa de nada, mi padre siempre fue…no importa, sólo hazlo, asegúrate de que mi madre quede en libertad y te diré no sólo la identidad y el físico que le di, sino también el lugar en que la dejé, si aún vive te aseguro que la encontrarás…" dijo él utilizando sus técnicas de persuasión.

"¿la identidad qué le diste¿Tu?"

"Yo soy ese Mortífago…" dijo él, mirando al suelo de nuevo, nunca pudo matarla, lo intentó, se concentró, pero tal y como le pasó a los dieciséis, no pudo hacerlo, utilizó los contactos que tenía su madre y algunos de los pocos galeones y del poco respecto que quedaba hacia los Malfoy para conseguir el traslador, buscó a su pariente, un viejo primo de su madre en Estados Unidos, en Nueva York y fue ahí en donde la abandonó.

"¿Y qué hay de la persona que te ayudó a hacer el hechizo?" dijo ella pensando en que si era un Malfoy también no le costaría trabajo encontrarlo, siempre y cuando aún viviera en Nueva York.

"No pierdas tu tiempo, mi tío murió Granger, soy el único nexo que te queda para encontrar a tu amiga. Te diré cuál es el hechizo que usé, cómo encontrar el contrahechizo y te diré cual fue la nueva identidad que le di."

"¿Cómo estoy segura de que me lo dirás?"

"Me muestras el papel de la liberación de mi madre y te lo diré, me daré por bien servido sabiendo que ella está libre…" dijo Draco y era la verdad, ese secreto habría tenido una buena utilidad, aunque había jurado que se lo llevaría hasta la tumba.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, perder el caso….dejar en libertad a Narcissa Malfoy….de pronto se sentía muy mareada, Ginny viva….y qué le diría a Harry….a Ron….a los padres de Ginny, por qué tenía que haberse enterado?

"Trato Hecho." Le dijo y estrechó la mano mugrosa de Malfoy antes de soltarla.

"Si mi madre no queda en libertad este secreto va a morir conmigo." Le dijo él con seguridad. Hermione asintió.

"Regresaré tan pronto y tenga la orden de liberación."

La castaña se dio la vuelta, algo mareada, con la respiración entrecortada y ahora, que se suponía que debía hacer. Salió de la prisión.

Ninguno de las dos partes del convenio se dieron cuenta de que la prisionera demente del lado de la celda, había escuchado cada palabra, Bellatrix Lestrange, y había contemplado con furia…su último plan, deshecho, y eso no lo podía permitir, Potter no podía hallar a la Weasley, no después de haber asesinado a su Lord.

* * *

NA: SI BUENO...PROBABLEMENTE LO ODIEN JAJAJA PERO ES KE ME FUE UN CAPIULO MUUUUY DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR, DE VERDAD ERA MUY COMPLEJO TANTO KE CONSIDERO EL HECHO DE HABERLO ESCRITO YA MUCHO, CUANDO TERMNE LA HISTORIA...SI ES QUE ALGUN DIA LO HAGO EDITARE EL CAPITULO...POR AHORA...ESPERO KE HAYA SIDO SUFICIENTE, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, COMENTARIOS??

DEJEN REVIEWS

ANABELA


	6. Viaje Tiempo Atrás

**Capitulo 6 Viaje Tiempo Atrás**

_Anda, vamos ya._

_¡Corazón no temas!_

_No te vas a detener._

_Me parece que tengo mil opciones_

_No sé a quién volveré a ver_

_O que tan lejos llegaré_

_En un viaje tiempo atrás_

_En algún lugar alguien me recuerda_

_Sueño que será verdad_

_Me recibirán con gran bienvenida_

_Finalmente sin maldad_

_Y desde ahora aprenderás_

_En un viaje tiempo atrás_

_Con mi familia_

_Sé que alguna vez también estuve yo_

_A mis padres_

_Con amor los buscaré _

_hasta encontrarlos_

_Paso a paso y sembrando mi esperanza_

_no __sé en donde iré a parar_

_Voy a un lugar a formar mi vida_

_Cien misterios aclarar_

_¡Sí! Esta es mi señal_

_¡Hoy he de volver!_

_A reunirme con mi paz_

_Y ver por fin mi hogar_.

Hermione había llegado esa tarde sumergida en sus pensamientos, tanto que la cena se le había quemado y Emily había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente del susto. Arthur había roto un jarrón antiguo de la familia Weasley y milagrosamente Hermione no lo había regañado y simplemente había murmurado un simple "Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Arthur." Y Ron al fin se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría.

"Hermione…cielo¿sucede algo?" le preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola atentamente.

"No sé de que me hables, Ron." Dijo y levantó los platos de la cena "Arthur hora de irse a la cama." Le dijo, le dio un besito en la frente y el niño se levantó "Y lávate los dientes antes de acostarte."

"Bien refunfuñó el pequeño y subió las escaleras corriendo."

Cuando el pequeño estuvo fuera de la vista de los padres, Ron tomó a su hija en brazos y subió a recostarla en su pequeña cuna, la arropó, apagó la luz y bajó a confrontar a su esposa. Hermione era la que siempre le apoyaba con los problemas que él tuviera y quizá era tiempo de que las cosas fueran al revés.

"Hermione, habla conmigo ¿quieres?" le dijo Ron, ella estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, para variar…_Genial__ Está leyendo__ Ahora menos me va a escuchar, _pensó él y se sentó a su lado.

Ella parecía o no escuchar o estar en su mundo.

"¿Hice algo y por eso me has declarado la ley del hielo de nuevo?" ya les había ocurrido antes y era la mejor manera de exasperar a Ron.

Hermione suspiró frustradamente, cerró su libro y se volvió hacia Ron.

"No me dejarás en paz hasta que no te diga verdad." Le dijo ella algo enojada, quitó el viejo libro de sus piernas y lo puso a lado. Lo miró algo enojada pero Ron se forzó a si mismo a permanecer inflexible iba a seguir en su posición hasta que ella admitiera que algo ocurría.

"No, Hermione así que mejor comienza a hablar."

Hermione suspiró y empezó a relatarle todo.

"Espera un minuto…." El pelirrojo estaba pálido lo cual era extremadamente extraño en su complexión "Ginny, mi hermanita… ¿está viva? Hermione, estás diciéndome que mi hermanita Ginny a la que toda mi familia…y Harry, creyó muerta durante seis años, está con vida…y en América, porque Malfoy quien tenia que matarla no se atrevió a hacerlo….pero me dices que le hizo un hechizo para que nadie la encuentre, le borró la memoria y le dio una nueva identidad! Pero estoy seguro que si la encontramos la reconoceremos…no necesitas la información de Malfoy, Hermione!" insisitó Ron

"Si…claro…y ¿por dónde vas a empezar, Ronald? Ginny puede estar en cualquier lugar Estados Unidos….desde Alaska, o la frontera con Canadá, hasta la frontera con México!" le gritó la castaña. Ron la miró confundido

"¿Hasta dónde?" preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

Hermione suspiró "Olvídalo, voy a dejar que liberen a Narcissa Malfoy y esperaré a que Draco me de toda la información que sepa, si tenemos la identidad que le dio entonces quizá, sólo quizá la encontremos y mientras tanto yo investigaré el posible hechizo que pudo usar."

Ron talló sus ojos con sus manos, algo perturbado para las noticias¿cómo digerir semejante noticia? Malditos mortífagos ni muerto Voldemort los había dejado en paz…y Harry….

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Malfoy dice la verdad? …quizá éste sea otro truco sucio para que su madre no vaya a la cárcel….puede ser sólo eso Hermione." Le preguntó el pelirrojo sus ojos azules la miraban con mucha atención.

"Ron…no sé si Ginny siga con vida pero de lo que estoy segura es de que ellos la tuvieron, y si fue así quizá podamos encontrar que fue lo que le pasó, eso nos brindará paz a todos...a Harry más que a nadie, el cambio de identidad es quizá lo que ocasionó que en el reloj de tu madre aún diga "Perdida"…"

"Si Hermione, entiendo todo eso, lo que no me queda claro es cómo puedes estar tan segura de que ellos la tuvieron en su poder…" insistió él neciamente.

Hermione suspiró ella no quería revelarle esa información específicamente, pero sino había otra salida…

"Bien, después de que Ginny desapareció, yo hablé con Madame Pomfrey ella me confesó que apenas el día anterior Ginny se había sentido muy mal…" los ojos azules de Ron lucían confusos "Ron, Ginny estaba embarazada de…de…"

"Potter…" dijo Ron ahora súbitamente se puso de pie, sus orejas se habían enrojecido de furia "Yo confiándole a mi hermana y el imbécil ya la había embarazado…"

"RON!" gritó ella mientras él se dirigía hacia la chimenea lo tomó del brazo, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

"No Hermione, me va a escuchar…"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY….SI DAS UN PASO MAS TE JURO QUE DORMIRÁS EN EL SOFÁ POR MESES…MESES RONALD!" Gritó ella y esto logró que el pelirrojo se detuviera.

"Pero es que…"

"Pero es que nada, Ron…Harry no puede saber esto¿te imaginas? Apenas comienza a resignarse, que tal si no se trata de más que una simple coartada falsa de Malfoy para que yo libere a su madre… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto podría dañarlo¿No entiendes? E imagínate….además de perder a Ginny también habría perdido a su hijo, va a querer morirse pensando que también fue culpa suya , a pesar de todo se que es tu mejor amigo, no vas a dañarlo así…lo sé."

Ron pareció conformarse unos segundos.

"Pero es que Hermione él…él…"

"Él amaba a tu hermana más que a nada y ella le correspondía, eran jóvenes y había una guerra Ron, todos hacían ese tipo de cosas atrabancadas, además Harry ya no era ningún niño…y tu hermana…."

"Mi hermana tenía 18, Hermione, era muy pequeña para eso.."

"Ron…por favor, tu hermana era joven pero no era una niña, se querían Ron y tu y yo hubiéramos hecho lo mismo desde entonces si hubieras tenido el valor de decirme tus sentimientos desde antes." Le reclamó ella, Ron enrolló la mirada, siempre esa discusión, ella se cruzó de brazos y él suspiró.

"Bien…" dijo él conformado.

"¿Bien qué?" inquirió ella con una ceja levantada

"No le diremos nada a Harry." Suspiró resignado.

"Ay menos mal, Ron, amor, si tu hermana aún vive la encontraremos, se que Malfoy dice la verdad porque él me dijo que en la desesperación Ginny confesó estar embarazada, y nadie lo sabía…Ron, creo que tenemos oportunidad."

"Ay Hermione, dame unos minutos esto es…difícil de digerir."

Permanecieron callados un par de minutos.

"Entonces…. ¿qué harás?" le preguntó Ron y la miró, sus ojos azules lucían desconcertados.

Hermione meditó unos momentos.

"Voy a permitir que el Wizengamot le de la libertad a Narcissa Malfoy, y luego conseguiré toda la información que Malfoy pueda darme, y partiremos de ahí." Le dijo Hermione, Ron la abrazó, simplemente lo hizo. "La vamos a encontrar, te prometo que si aún vive la vamos a encontrar."

Él se separó un poco y la miró.

"Me casé con la bruja más bella e inteligente de todos los siglos, no tengo duda."

-------------

Gwyneth no podía creerlo, que tonta, en buena se había metido, la noche anterior se habían besado y ahora ella actuaba como una niña tonta insegura de sus propios sentimientos. Se había encontrado mirándose en el espejo demasiado arreglándose el cabello, maquillándose demasiado. ¡Ella maquillándose demasiado! Cuando siempre se había hecho lucir lo más natural posible. Suspiró, limpió su exceso de maquillaje hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Se recargó sobre la pared, él creía que había sido un error, que el beso más maravilloso del que tenía memoria no había sido nada más que error, suspiró¿qué pasaba con ella? Ella jamás se había dejado sentir triste por ningún hombre, no lo necesitaba, ella tenía a Aymee y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Como dándole un incentivo una lechuza que ella conocía perfecto entró por la ventana de su habitación, era Caly, bueno en realidad su nombre era Calypso, Gwyneth sonrió, el par de cartas que traía en el pico sólo podían ser de un par de personas.

La primera tenía un sobre mal hecho con las letras MAMA en letras grandes, abrió con impaciencia ésa carta.

KERIDA MAMI

KERIA DECIRTE KE TE KIERO Y KE T EXTRAÑO MUCHO ESPRO VERTE MUY PRONTO

Aymee

Ay por dios, seguro le había tomado mucho tiempo escribir esas cuantas palabras, y a Will también, ella apenas estaba aprendiendo a escribir.

Miró la otra carta, sabía perfectamente que era de Will y por alguna razón temía abrirla. Las puso en el buró y dejó la carta de Will sin abrir, se terminó de alistar para el trabajo.

Abrió su bolsa para ver cuanto efectivo tenía y de ella cayó un folder rojo cereza prácticamente quemado, sin embargo las hojas dentro estaban casi intactas.

**Ginny Weasley**, se leía en el fólder, claro que ya sabía la triste historia de esa muchacha, tan joven, paradero desconocido desde hacía seis años, pobre Harry, ahora comprendía por qué cuando lo conoció le había aparecido tan amargado y tan triste. Metió el fólder en su bolsa de nuevo, al menos ahora tenía un pretexto para verlo.

Harry estaba en su oficina para variar, sólo que su cabeza no estaba ocupada por los pensamientos que usualmente lo ocupaban, Ginny o Kennington, sino que ahora la embargaban pensamientos acerca Gwyneth Williams, hoy era su día libre y él extrañaría verla, más de una vez había estado apunto de aparecerse en su casa pero sabia que tenía que poner distancia. Había estado pensando, sólo una vez se había sentido como anoche y eso lo ponía a pensar cosas en las que no podía pensar. Al llegar había discutido con Giselle…para variar, Ron lo había cuestionado el por qué estaba con una mujer así y la verdad era que ni él lo sabía…sería que acaso pudiera tener algo con su hermosa compañera auror? Podría?

Harry sintió su estómago dar un vuelvo al escuchar a alguien llamar en la puerta.

"Adelante…"

Y ahí estaba ella, con sus preciosos ojos azul zafiro y su largo cabello negro, lo miró y sonrió.

"Buenos días." Le dijo ella sonriente, por Merlín, que hombre tan apuesto pensó ella, la miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes que a ella tanto le gustaban.

"Gwynn, ya estás aquí…tu…es decir yo…" maldición¿qué le sucedía? Ahora no podía formar frases coherentes en frente de esa mujer.

"Perdón…repite eso…" dijo ella, sus mejillas se habían coloreado de una manera tan…familiar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"le preguntó él, y el tono no había salido como había querido, había sonado algo descortés…

"Er yo…" dijo ella con ganas de darse la vuelta e irse de inmediato. "Pues si quieres me voy…"

"No, no...es decir, es tu día libre." Dijo él levantando las manos y acercándose a ella.

"Ah…eso, es que tengo algo que decirte y otra cosa que darte…" dijo ella, siendo ese viejo fólder el último de sus pensamientos en un arranque de egoísmo pensó en no dárselo quizá la tal Ginny si se había ido para siempre. Lo único que estaba en su cabeza en aquel momento era la poca distancia a la que Harry estaba de ella y que podía verle las pestañas a través de los anteojos.

"¿Qué cosa?" le peguntó él muy consciente de que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, ella sólo regresó a la tierra cuando sintió su espalda pegar con la pared detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante…" dijo él de hecho, luchando contra el enorme deseo de atraerla hacia él.

"Si…er…bueno yo…" balbuceó ella tontamente, _ahora quien es la que__ no puede hablar _pensó Harry suprimiendo el enorme deseo de reir. Había recargado la mano en la pared en donde ella estaba recargada. "Yo…pensé que podrías enseñarme a producir un Patronus…porque creo que es importante por si…volvemos a ir a esa Prisión y bueno yo…"

"¿Eso era todo, Gwynn?"

"Si yo…" y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra él la besó, la besó como lo había dicho el día anterior pero con mucha más pasión, ella volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su nuca, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura. Sin saber cómo ni en que momento, habían terminado en el sofá, ella estaba prácticamente sentada sobre él y respiraban entrecortadamente.

"Yo…he estado pensando y…" comenzó él, una vez que se habían separado.

Gwyneth lo miró directo a los ojos suspirando.

De pronto la puerta se abrió era la secretaria. Harry y Gwyneth se separaron de inmediato ella se puso de pie.

"Er…" dijo la secretaria algo incómoda. "Lo lamento pero aquí afuera hay una persona que desea verla Señorita Williams."

Harry miró a Gwyneth con curiosidad.

"¿De quién se trata?"

"Tan rápido te olvidas de tu prometido…" escuchó una voz gruesa desde la puerta a Gwyneth casi se le cae el mundo al ver a Will entrando a la oficina. Instintivamente volteó a ver a Harry quien lucía sino furioso, total y completamente incómodo. Harry observó como el hombre de cabello castaño rizado, quizá con unos cuantos años más que él, y casi tan alto como él se acercaba a Gwyneth y la sorprendió por un beso en los labios justo en dónde él la había estado besando minutos antes.

"Will…" murmuró ella sorprendida cuando él se había separado de ella "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No recibiste mi carta?" inquirió él, a Gwyneth le llegó el deja vu de la carta que había dejado en el buró sin abrir.

"Ah si…es que…no sabía que llegarías tan pronto" mintió ella.

"Espero equivocarme Gwyneth pero pareciera que no te alegra verme…"

"¿Qué..? no…claro que no, me alegra mucho verte pero…es toda una sorpresa." Dijo algo incómoda y miró a suelo.

Will miró a Harry, y ella también, Harry estaba recargado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados no lucía muy alegre.

"Er...Harry él es Will mi..." comentó ella "Mi…"

"Prometido" complementó Will la frase y le ofreció la mano a Harry.

"Eres Harry Potter." Le dijo Will algo sorprendido, Harry estrechó la mano del hombre con desdén.

"Si, gracias por la noticia." Contestó Harry malhumorado. "Creo que los dejaré solos..." justo cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta Gwyneth le llamó.

"Harry…" dijo ella, con el humor por los suelos sacó el fólder rojo cereza.

Harry se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

"Creo que esto es tuyo…" le dijo Gwyneth dándole el fólder, fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento, quería hablar con él…explicarle. Harry miró del fólder a la muchacha, la miraba incrédulamente.

"¿Cómo…?" pero tomó el fólder y lo hojeó.

"Puedo ayudarte a encontrarla…" dijo ella tratando de reparar lo dolido que veía en los ojos verdes, iba a tomar el fólder de nuevo.

"En lo único en lo que te necesito es en el caso Kennington, Williams, fuera de eso...no me sirves para nada…" le dijo con amargura en la voz, le volvió a arrebatar el fólder de las manos y salió azotando la puerta. Ella se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que sintió las manos de Will atrayéndola por la cintura.

"Odioso el tal Potter…"

"No, es buena persona…sólo que no estaba de humor…" dijo ella aún mirando la puerta, pero algo pareció regresarla a la realidad y se volvió hacia su prometido, lo miró directo a sus ojos miel. "¿Y Aymee?"

Algo pareció encajar en la mente de Will y miró alarmado hacia su alrededor.

"Estaba detrás de mi...dónde se pudo haber metido…"

-----------------

Harry caminaba furioso por los pasillos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, _Bien hecho Potter! Le creíste cada palabra a esa…a esa…y luego resulta que está con ese __Yankee__, respira, tranquilo…_se forzó a él mismo, tenía ganas de romper algo. Se metió al elevador que por ser sábado estaba vacío. Se disponía a subir para marcharse a su casa pero lo primero que notó fue que todos los botones estaban picados y enrolló la mirada. De pronto escuchó una risita y miró hacia abajo, hacia muy abajo.

Una pelirroja muy bonita reía.

"Hola Señor." Murmuró la pequeña. "Me perdí, estoy buscando a mi mami."

Harry frunció el entrecejo y se puso en cuclillas, la pequeña no hablaba con acento inglés.

"¿Y quién es tu madre?" preguntó él causando que otra risita saliera de la pequeña

"Lo siento, mamá me ha enseñado a decir lo siento cuando me río…es que habla usted muy gracioso." Dijo lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Se puso de pie y viendo que habían regresado al piso del Departamento de seguridad mágica le ofreció la mano a la niña y la pelirroja la tomó, ese hombre le inspiraba confianza.

"¿Entonces me dirás cómo se llama tu madre?" le preguntó Harry se había detenido en el pasillo.

"Lo lamento pero es que no puedo revelarle ese tipo de información a extraños." Le dijo la pequeña mirándolo con una astucia en sus ojitos verdes que Harry casi suelta una carcajada, lucía muy dulce aunque al parecer la pequeña quería lucir amenazante.

"De verdad…." Murmuró Harry con suavidad "Bueno quizá no te hayas dado cuenta pero resulta que ya estás hablando conmigo."

La niña miró a su alrededor, sus ojitos verdes bailando con curiosidad.

"Este lugar es raro.." volvió su mirada a Harry "Qué es lo que se hace aquí?"

Harry rió "raro" no solía ser un calificativo común para el Ministerio de Magia. "Estás en el Ministerio de Magia, concretamente en el Departamento de Seguridad." Le informó él.

"¿De verdad?" dijo y se paró encima de una banca "¿Y tú que haces¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Bueno me llamo Harry y soy auror…"

La pequeña pelirroja dejó salir un grito "WOW! Igual que mi mami, seguro la conoces es la mejor auror del planeta entero y es muy pero muy pero muy bonita." Dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry rió, si con esa breve descripción y con el acento americano de la pequeña supo exactamente quién era su madre, y con esa cualidad de no callar jamás.

"No deja de asombrarme como de personas tan pequeñas pueden salir tantos sonidos." Dijo él y la bajó de la banca "Se quien es tu madre, vienes conmigo."

"Tu me agradas Harry así que si…creo que iré contigo..."

Caminaron juntos, la pequeña le decía que tan extraño le parecía ese lugar y Harry sólo reía, al final del pasillo vio a Gwyneth junto con ese odioso yankee, que ojeaba las oficinas, seguramente buscando a esa pequeña.

"Esa es mi mamá." Dijo la pequeña señalando a la pelinegra a varios metros de ella.

"Ve con ella…"

"Ven tu conmigo…"

"No pero es que…"

"Ven Harry, mi mamá es grandiosa…además si voy sola me va a regañar horrible, si vas tu contendrá su temperamento"

"Si pero es que…"

"Harry!" dijo la pequeña y le puso unos adorables ojitos que Harry no pudo resistir.

"Bien.." dijo rindiéndose y la pequeña lo tomó de la mano. Gwyneth lucía ansiosa y tenía las manos en la cintura, gritándole enojada a Will, Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo de su enojo renacer.

"MAMA" gritó la pequeña y Gwyneth volvió sus ojos azules hacia ella la pequeña pelirroja soltó la mano de Harry y corrió hacia ella quién la cargó. Harry se preguntaba cómo Gwyneth, con su delgada complexión podía cargarla con tanta facilidad.

"Aymee, santo cielo¿en dónde estabas? Me tenías asustadísima." Dijo llenándola de besos "Ay cariño te extrañe tanto…"dijo ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mami me perdí y Harry me ayudó…" dijo la pequeña señalándolo.

"Ya veo…" dijo ella levantando la mirada, Harry aún lucía furioso con ella.

"Gracias." Murmuró ella.

"No la iba a dejar sola…fuera o no fuera hija tuya." Le dijo él y se dio la vuelta, pero la pequeña lo alcanzó.

"Harry!" gritó la pequeña y él se detuvo. "¿A dónde vas?"

Harry la miró y luego miró a Gwyneth.

"A ver a mi novia." Recalcó y Gwyneth sintió un gran dejo de celos al recordar a Giselle.

"¿Es bonita?" preguntó la pequeña como la lógica pregunta.

"Extremadamente muy bonita." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"No puede ser más bonita que mamá."

Will tosió incómodamente y Harry miró a Gwyneth a los ojos por unos segundos, Aymee sonrió. Will tosió de nuevo y Gwyneth lo miró de inmediato rompiendo la conexión.

"Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho Aymee." Le dijo Harry y siguiendo un impulso se inclinó hacia ella un poco y le dio un besito en la frente, Harry se dio la vuelta y no miró atrás. Gwyneth sonrió con tristeza y sabiendo que su hija era secreta admiradora de la historia del niño que vivió y el hombre que había vencido al mago más tenebroso del siglo le dijo, hacía que Will le repitiera esa historia una y otra vez antes de dormir, ella no lo hacía porque no recordaba nada de esa época pero por los relatos, pareció ser una época oscura.

"Aymee cariño, adoro verte mi beba, pero tengo que decirte que ese con el que tanto hablaste es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter."

"¿QUE?" gritó la pequeña todos los colores subiéndosele al rostro como a cualquier típica pelirroja.

------------

_Entre las maldiciones más oscuras se encuentra la del Ego __Commutatus__, una vieja maldición de origen gaélico, significa cambio de identidad, el maldecido olvida su vida pasada, y el maldiciente puede atribuirle otra identidad, otra vida, o quizá dejarle sin memoria. No se conoce mucho sobre ésta maldición pero tanto como su ejecución como su __contra hechizo__ requiere de una serie de rituales y pociones. _

Hermione se talló la cabeza de nuevo, llevaba horas buscando información sobre esa maldición

Necesitaba encontrar el nombre del pariente de Malfoy, y no podía esperar a que se llevara el juicio de Narcissa para conseguirlo, tendría que iniciar su búsqueda, pero los abogados no tenían la suficiente facilidad como buscar expedientes de una persona, de otro país, sujeto a otras leyes. Meditó unos segundos, sin embargo, SI sabía quien podría tener toda facilidad para hallar a esa persona, un auror, pensó en Ron pero él estaba demasiado ocupado, y no tenía el suficiente poder como para hacerlo, tendría que romper un par de reglas, y ¿qué necesidad había si tenía un mejor amigo que era el segundo al mando? Iría h verlo en un par de horas, él la ayudaría pero tendría que pensar muy bien en lo que le iba a decir.

------------

Harry se apareció en el apartamento moderno de su "novia" de Giselle, tenía una rabia con la que no podía y ciertamente necesitaba un tipo de desahogo. El lugar era muy moderno y lleno de cosas lujosas y costosas, Giselle era modelo para Corazón de Bruja y también trabajaba para varias agencias de modelaje en el mundo muggle y por lo tanto ganaba muy buen dinero. Harry sabía que él era muy envidado por el género masculino al tener tal beldad como novia, sin embargo y aunque Harry si la quería no se comparaba ni remotamente a la conexión que sentía con Gwyneth, Harry se maldijo de nuevo por volver a pensar en ella.

"Giselle..." gritó él hacia arriba de la escalera, la castaña cobriza bajó las escaleras corriendo, era muy alta y muy flaca también se le lanzó a Harry a los brazos y lo besó.

"Harry, pero que sorpresa…" dijo ella separándose mirándolo con sus grandes ojos "me tenías muy abandonada" dijo ella acariciándole el rostro seductoramente, él la besó y se perdió en ese beso, no hablaban mucho y él lo sabía.

"Te necesito…." Le murmuró él en el oído antes de besar el cuello de ella con suavidad y perderse en él. La tomó con fuerza de la cintura y ella ni siquiera sintió cuando se aparecieron en el apartamento de él.

Harry se perdió en ella como solía hacerlo de vez en vez cuando sentía que el mundo lo asfixiaba era su mejor manera de olvidarse de todo pero ni siquiera hacerle el amor o más bien tener sexo con esa beldad de mujer pudo sacarle a Gwyneth Williams de la cabeza.

----------------------------------------

"Bueno" les dijo Gwyneth una vez que estaban en su apartamento, "¿Ya me van a explicar qué es esta adorable sorpresa?" les preguntó con una sonrisa, abrazando a su preciosa Aymee cuanto la había extrañado.

"Ya te lo dije, pedí vacaciones y la verdad es que tanto Aymee como yo te extrañábamos sobre manera…así que decidimos que permaneceríamos contigo un mes y si luego de eso no has resulto el caso…ya veremos." Le dijo Will mientras sonreía ante la imagen.

"Pero y la escuela?" le preguntó Gwyneth a Aymee. La pequeña pelirroja enrolló los ojos verdes.

"Pedimos licencia¿no es así Aymee?" le dijo Will acariciándole cariñosamente la coleta de cabello pelirrojo.

"Si…por un mes." Dio la pequeña, de hecho.

Después de haber logrado que Aymee durmiera, cosa que con las diferencias de horario les había costado mucho trabajo, Gwyneth se quedó recogiendo los platos de la cena.

"Así que me dirás que te sucede…" le dijo él después de haber estado sumergido en un incómodo silencio. Gwyneth suspiró, se le dificultaba hablar, lo miró¿qué había sucedido? Solían ser los mejores amigos.

"No…no es nada, Will, tu que has pensado acerca de…"

"Aún me quiero casar contigo si eso es lo que te estás preguntando." La miró a esos hermosos ojos color azul que lo habían embelesado desde la primera vez que los vio. "Yo te quiero, Gwyneth…" le dijo al verla insegura "Y te prometo que tu terminarás queriéndome igual, le daremos a Aymee la familia que siempre ha querido, en cuanto termines con este asunto regresaremos a casa." Le dijo y trató de darle una encantadora sonrisa, para animarla pero ella solo estaba más preocupada. Lo abrazó, él la abrazó a ella. "¿No es maravilloso que estemos juntos otra vez?" le preguntó él con la voz repleta de emoción. Los ojos azules de Gwyneth se empañaron de confusión, pena y lágrimas que se forzó a no mostrar, quizá eso era lo mejor, la atracción que sentía por Harry era eso, sólo atracción…

"Claro que si…"lo miró unos segundos "Will quiero pedirte algo"

"Lo que sea mi amor, sólo nómbralo."

"Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi familia…"

"Gwyneth ya lo hemos intentado….lo intentamos durante años."

"Pero Will es que…no me gusta la idea de casarme sin encontrarlos, sin recordar nada de mi pasado…hazlo por mi, pon a los investigadores a trabajar, te lo suplico, Will, es importante para mi."

Will suspiró y meditó unos momentos y la volvió a abrazar.

"Bien, lo intentaremos."

Lo quería por supuesto lo que lo quería¿cómo no quererlo si había estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles por los que había pasado? Cuando había despertado como Gwyneth Williams, había sido Will quien la había cuidado, quien le había dado techo y comida, incluso antes de que fuera útil para cualquier cosa, fue él quien la entrenó, fue él quien logró meterla en el departamento, fue él quien siempre la apoyó con Aymee. Pero no podía dejar de ver los ojos verdes de Harry en su mente, por qué se sentía tan atraída hacia ese hombre¿era normal que se sintiera así, no? Es decir, el era el salvador de todo el mundo mágico, era buen mozo, era valiente y extraordinariamente no había dejado que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza como le hubiera pasado a cualquier otro.

Tomó una decisión, iría a verlo, para disculparse, para pedirle perdón por haber correspondido lo que hubiera sido la conexión que sintió con él, su verdadero lugar estaba a lado de su prometido, y Harry no podía ser otra cosa que un compañero para solucionar el caso.

"Will, saldré unos minutos, olvidé un par de cosas en el Ministerio."

"Es muy tarde Gwyneth." Le dijo Will asomándose desde la recámara

"No importa, de verdad las necesito, sólo serán unos minutos."

-------------------

Reapareció en Godric's Hollow, en lo que le habían informado era la casa de Harry, tocó el timbre, suspiró, esperando a que él le abriera la puerta, sabía que tenía que decirle…pedirle perdón. Pero lo que ocurrió fue lo que jamás espero. Giselle, abrió la puerta, y la miró con desdén, Gwyneth sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera sobre el cuerpo, al mirar a Giselle, su alto y extremadamente delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto con tan solo una bata traía el cabello cobrizo suelto y le llegaba a la espalda, la miraba con autosuficiencia.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" le dijo Giselle, con las manos en la cintura

"Er…no…creo que será en otro momento…" comenzó a darse la vuelta y a bajar por la escalinata, tratando de conservar lo poquito que sentía le quedaba de orgullo con esa mujer.

"Giselle que…" comenzó Harry pero al verla se le ahogaron las palabras "Er…Gwyneth…"

Ella se volvió hacia él, estaba igual de desarreglado que ella, y su cabello negro estaba más desordenado que de costumbre. Harry la miró, su cabello negro suelto que e daba a media espalda y sus ojos azules con una inexplicable sombra de tristeza en ellos, sus mejillas rosadas por el frío, ella se apretó el abrigo con más fuerza y se acercó un poco de nuevo.

"Lo lamento no quise interrumpir." Dijo ella mirándolo con frialdad "Puede esperar…al Lunes, no hay problema, Potter."

"¿Estás segura de ello?"

"Por supuesto que estoy segura de ello..." dijo con dureza "Lamento haberlos molestado, Buenas noches…"

Harry se quedó mirándola unos momentos, hasta que Giselle le dio un codazo en las costillas y se metió a la casa enfadada.

"Lindo anillo de compromiso." Le dijo él con poco ánimo en la voz, ella que tenía la cabeza gacha, volvió a encararlo.

"Gracias, lamento haberte molestado, no era importante." Comenzó a caminar por la acera, Harry se quedó mirando el vacío uso momentos y luego cerró la puerta.

Gwyneth se recargó en la pared de la casa, a sus costados y dejó salir un largo suspiro, no recordaba haber sentido lo que sentía en aquel momento, era una mezcla de rencor conbinada con una mezcla de dolor y de tristeza y tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Llorar ella? Por favor, cómo era eso posible, ella jamás había sido del tipo que lloraban demasiaod y sin emabrgo en aquello momento sintió una tremendas ganas de hacerlo, lucía pálida, y estaba helada, comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" escuchó una voz muy dulce hablarle, "¿Es Gwyneth, cierto?" le preguntó la castaña.

"Si, Hermione, vine a ver a Harry pero ya me iba…"

"Oh, yo también vengo a lo mismo…"

"Si yo fuera tu no entraba, esta ocupado con su novia." Dijo ella y no pudo evitar escucharse un poco triste.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad y suspicacia, recordando lo que Ron le había dicho, Gwyneth era mucho muy bonita y según él había mucha química entre ela y Harry, ella misma lo había visto el día de la cena con Molly y Arthur. ¿Sería posible que algo estuviera pasando entre su mejor amigo y Gwyneth?

"Gwyneth, tu tienes el mismo cargo en ministerio qe Harry ¿no es así?" dijo la castaña, no por nada era la bruja más inteligente de la época. Gwyneth la miró confunida pero asntió.

"Sí, provisionalmente, pero si…" murmuró ella algo desconfiada.

"Quisiera ver si podrías investigarme a una persona, se lo pediría a Harry pero en vista de que está…ocupado…pues, quizá tu podrías ayudarme…"

"Si está en mis manos, claro que si, Hermione…" le dijo Gwyneth, tenía migraña de nuevo, como detestaba tener migraña.

"¿Segura que te sientes bien? Luces pálida "le dijo Hermione dudosa frunciendo el ceño.

"No es nada, últimamente he tenido una espantosa migraña muy seguido." Le dijo ella, frotándose las sienes.

"¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Y te explicó más acerca de ese favor que necesito y tu te relajas un poco, además hace mucho frío." Dijo Hermione tomándola del brazo.

------------------

Harry sacó una camisa de su armario y comenzó a vestirse, sintió los brazos de su novia abrazándolo por la cintura. Harry, se desenredó de ellos.

"Er…Giselle, es tarde ¿por qué no te vas a casa?" le dijo él cansadamente, un error, un completo error.

"Ah ya veo, como ya te acostaste conmigo, entonces ya me corres, pues sabes que Harry, si tanto te afecto el que esa estúpida auror viniera la próxima vez que quieras acostarte con alguien llamale a ella y no a mi…" gritó ella lágrimas de enojo y coraje corriendo sobre su rostro. Harry enrolló la mirada, se levantó y le abrió la puerta.

"Adiós Giselle."

Giselle se quedó muda de la impresión ningún hombre en su sano juicio osaba tratarla de esa forma, ella no sería tan estúpida como para rogarle a un hombre, por favor si había miles que morían por estar con ella. Se puso de pie y le soltó una bofetada a Harry quien ni se inmutó. Ella salió furiosa de la recámara, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, tomó su bolso y desapareció.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama con la camisa abrochada a medias y hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. _Soy un verdadero y completo imbécil. _Se dijo a si mismo, sabía perfectamente que lo que tenía con Giselle era momentáneo y era físico, puramente físico, pero ir hacia ella sólo por sexo, y lo peor porque queriendo aceptarlo o no se había puesto celoso, se levantó furioso consigo mismo y golpeó la puerta con sus puños, tratando de sacar algo del enojo que traía dentro, luego de varias acciones repetidas se dejó caer sobre el suelo, recargado en la puerta. Lo que tenía que hacer era dejarse de tonterías, jamás iba a encontrar a otra como Ginny, ni supermodelos, ni actrices, ni muggles, ni brujas, ni aurores…nadie absolutamente nadie, ninguna mujer podría comparársele a su Ginny. La seguiría buscando, porque sentía que de una o de otra manera era como si ella le llamara, como si quisiera pedirle auxilio, ayuda.

----------

Hermione le sirvió a Gwyneth algo de té, lo que la pelinegra aceptó amablemente y le sonrió antes de soltar un suspiro.

"Estas helada, Gwyneth, trata de relajarte en verdad no te ves muy bien." Le dijo Hermione un poco preocupada. Gwyneth negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

"Estaré bien¿y los niños?"

"Están con mis padres en el mundo muggle, es bueno que convivan en ese mundo también, no se si sabías pero mis padres son muggles."

"Pues debe ser todo un orgullo para Ron tener una esposa tan inteligente, supe que lograste que publicaran derechos para los elfos, lo cual es muy admirable considerando el estado en el que se encuentran." Le dijo Gwyneth tomando un sorbo de su té

Hermione rió.

"Mi marido no opina como tu, cree que perdí la cabeza, pero…aún así creo que no puede vivir sin mi." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Y se le nota."

"Gwyneth, la verdad es que quería pedirte que investigaras a una persona, conseguir su domicilio, su estatus, todo lo que sea posible de él me es de vital importancia." Le dijo Hermione con seriedad. Gwyneth asintió. "No conozco su nombre de pila, pero es de la familia de los Malfoy y según se vive en Nueva York, es sangre pura, no creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlo…"

"¿Malfoy, como en Draco Malfoy?" le peguntó Gwyneth sujetándose las sienes.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿De dónde has escuchado su nombre?"

Gwyneth se quedó pensando, no lo sabía.

"No lo sé, Hermione…"

* * *

NA: HOLA A TODOS!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIGUIENDO EL FIC, NUEVAMENTE Y PARA VARIAR NO QUEDE MUY SATISFECHA CON EL...PERO TENGO KE EMPEZAR EN ALGUN LADO, BUENO OPINIONES, CRITICAS, ADIVINANZAS DE LO KE VA A PASAR, SERIAN MUY APRECIADAS

HASTA LA PROXIMA...HASTA KE TENGA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR

ANABELA


	7. Incluso en la Muerte

**"Even In Death"**

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

_CHORUS:_  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

_(Evanescence)_

"_Gwyneth, la verdad es que quería pedirte que investigaras a una persona, conseguir su domicilio, su estatus, todo lo que sea posible de él me es de vital importancia." Le dijo Hermione con seriedad. Gwyneth asintió. "No conozco su nombre de pila, pero es de la familia de los Malfoy y según se vive en Nueva York, es sangre pura, no creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlo…"_

"_¿Malfoy, como en Draco Malfoy?" le peguntó Gwyneth sujetándose las sienes._

_Hermione frunció el ceño._

"_¿De dónde has escuchado su nombre?"_

_Gwyneth se quedó pensando, no lo sabía._

"_No lo sé, Hermione…"_

De pronto una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza hizo que Gwyneth se tambaleará, cerró los ojos con fuerza y fue tal el impacto que la taza de té cayó al suelo irremediablemente, haciéndose pedazos, las manos de la pelinegra fueron de inmediato a sus sienes. Hermione se sobresaltó de inmediato.

"Merlín, ¿qué te sucede?" preguntó Hermione alterada dejando su propia taza sobre la mesa y acercándose a la mujer con rapidez.

Gwyneth tenía lágrimas de dolor sobre las mejillas y seguía cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.



"Tengo migraña…" dijo después de unos minutos "no te preocupes se me pasará enseguida." Aseguró ella, esto hizo que la castaña se calmara un poco y volvió a relajarse en su asiento pero permanecía observando a Gwyneth muy de cerca.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a San Mungo?" preguntó la castaña algo inquieta. Gwyneth se limpio las lágrimas y trato de sonreír.

"No, por supuesto que no…lo lamento, sufro de estas migrañas desde…desde" (_que me encontraron) "_desde siempre, sólo que últimamente se han estado agudizando, debe ser por la tensión. Pero mira que desastre" dijo mirando al suelo "Hermione me da tanta pena…"

"Por Merlín, no digas semejantes cosas, _reparo" _musitó apuntando la varita y la taza se reintegró como si nunca se hubiera partido en pedacitos. "Lo ves, no hay daño alguno." Aseguró la castaña sonriendo afectuosamente.

"Eres muy amable, Hermione y por supuesto que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con lo de Malfoy." Aseguró Gwyneth "Sólo que no entiendo…" dijo meditándolo mirando a la mujer enigmáticamente "por qué no se lo pides a Harry?" le preguntó

Hermione suspiró y miró al suelo, decirle o no decirle, la miró de nuevo, no sabía porque pero esta desconocida le inspiraba… ¿confianza? Si, eso era, y sus primeras impresiones no solían estar del todo equivocadas, asi que optó por de hecho seguir sus corazonadas. Se inclinó un poco, como si se tratará de una conspiración. Gwyneth frunció el entrecejo.

" ¿Eres buena guardando secretos?" le preguntó Hermione casi en susurros lo cual resultaba algo…tonto porque no había nadie en la casa excepto por las dos mujeres. Gwyneth asintió acercándose a manera de complicidad.

Hermione tomó un suspiro. "Tu recién conoces a Harry pero él…él carga con una historia triste, todos nosotros…es decir, no sólo por la guerra, no sólo por Voldemort." Trató de explicarse de una manera convincente. "Justamente **mañana hace seis años**, desapareció una amiga muy querida, luego de la caída de Voldemort…la hermana menor de mi marido, la hija más pequeña de todos los Weasley, y para Harry ella lo era…todo, se que puede llegar a ser, frío y algo taciturno…pero él no era así, él sufrió mucho cuando la perdió…"

"Esa mujer de la que hablas es…Ginny Weasley." Dijo Gwyneth rápidamente. Hermione asintió con algo de pena y suspiró "Pero aún no entiendo, Hermione, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con Malfoy?"

"Es muy complicado…sólo te diré que en estos seis años el cuerpo de Ginny no ha sido encontrado, ni ningún tipo de rastro de ella, y mira que Harry la ha buscado como desquiciado, apenas comienza a resignarse." Suspiró "Pero yo…." Musitó en tono de complicidad "creo que puedo tener una pista, pero necesito todos los datos de Draco Malfoy, de sus…familiares, sus contactos, todo con lo que cuente….pero no puedo decírselo a Harry, creo que puedes entender que implicaría levantarle falsas esperanzas y eso yo…."

"Lo entiendo, y por supuesto que te ayudaré." Aseguró Gwyneth, no sabía por qué pero sentía una extraña necesidad de ayudar a Hermione, de encontrar qué le había sucedido a esa joven….seis años….seis años…pensó inquietamente, la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que ella había perdido la memoria.



"Gracias, Gwyneth yo…no tienes idea como te lo agradezco." Y verdaderamente y casi con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazó, abrazó a esa "extraña", no supo ni por qué, simplemente se sentía como lo correcto. Sonrió sinceramente.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme…yo ya debo irme, pero te agradezco mucho el té, Hermione." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Hermione se puso de pie enseguida.

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Tengo que llegar a arropar a mi pequeña, ya debe estar muerta de sueño, acaba de llegar de Nueva York y yo casi ni he estado con ella…" dijo Gwyneth con un tono de culpabilidad mientras que al tiempos e ponía el abrigo.

"¿Tienes una hija?" preguntó Hermione impactada, se veía tan joven, y con una carrera tan gloriosa como auror era muy sorprendente.

"Si, de cinco años…su nombre es Aymee."

"Ay se llevaría de maravilla con Arthur." Dijo al castaña entusiasmada. Gwyneth sonrió amablemente. "Gwynn por favor, tienes que acompañarnos a cenar….el domingo, es cena familiar, simpatizaste tanto con Molly y ahora podrías llevar a Aymee…"

Gwyneth tuvo un pequeño malestar, pero ante la mirada de imploración de Hermione no pudo decir que no, suspiró. "Me encantaría, te lo agradezco."

Gwyneth se apareció en su apartamento y se encontró con Aymee dormida en el sofá y con Will en el sofá opuesto, con un cuento de niños en la mano casi cayéndosele y adormilado. Gwyneth no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, se acercó a su niña y le dio un besito en la frente, suspiró…su preciosa niña, esa niña era todo lo que le daba fuerza y sentido a su vida. Sin ella, estaría…perdida.

"Hola preciosa…" escuchó detrás, se sobresaltó un poco pero luego se relajó, esa inconfundible voz, se volvió hacia Will "es muy tarde ya, no me di cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Todo bien?" Gwyneth no podía evitar sentir un cariño un gran cariño por Will siempre pendiente de ella, su mejor amigo, su único amigo, no cualquiera apoyaba a una desconocida y a su pequeña hija así como así, guapo, noble y valiente. ¿Qué más podía desear?

"Todo está…en orden, Will, oye…" dijo acercándose a él "gracias…" fue lo único que pudo decir, él la miró extrañado. "Me refiero a todo lo que has hecho por mi, a cuidar a Aymee por mi durante estas semanas a….todo lo que has hecho por mi, no tengo como pagártelo ni mucho menos…."

Will se puso de pie para encararla y muy lentamente la besó, Gwyneth suspiró, ¿cómo negársele?, lo sintió abrazarla por la cintura, ella meramente se dejó besar, era dulce y suave, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía al besar al otro, a Harry, no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en aquellos besos que había compartido con ese hombre ¿cómo sacárselo de la cabeza?

"No hay nada que agradecer, te amo." Le dijo y ella no pudo ver nada mas que sinceridad en esos ojos miel. Sonrió.



"Se que es así." No podía devolverle esas palabras, no podía mentir.

Will suspiró, si sabía que no lo amaba de la misma manera y podía sentir que aquello lo molestaba, ella bajó la mirada. Will sonrió. "Hey…" dijo y le levantó la barbilla "no estoy esperando que lo digas de vuelta, se esperar, Gwyneth yo…puedo esperar soy paciente, nunca lo olvides."

"Will de verdad, no te merezco." Le dijo con un tono de culpabilidad, aquellos besos con aquel casi extraño seguían en su cabeza. Will frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya duerme, comienzas a decir cosas sin sentido." Dijo de buen humor, le dio otro breve beso en los labios y luego tomó a Aymee en los brazos para acostarla en su recámara. Gwyneth escuchó que él subía las escaleras, cuando lo perdió de vista se abrazó así misma, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿por qué todo aquello se sentía tan…fuera de lugar? ¿por qué no podía conformarse con ese dulce y perfecto hombre que la amaba con todo el corazón y seguía pensando en aquel otro, que desesperación! Por qué seguía pensando en la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y suspiró, _esa sensación _era como si ya la hubiera vivido, en otro momento, que la había llenado por completo, como si todo el caos a su alrededor tuviera de hecho, algún sentido. Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza _"Ya basta" pensó ella "no puedo hacer esto, tengo que dejarlo ir, olvidarlo, olvidar que pasó….yo resolveré este maldito caso y luego de eso, me iré, regresaré a Nueva York y me casaré con Will, ya es suficiente." _

* * *

Gwyneth llegó temprano aquel día al trabajo, ¿la razón? Tenía que cumplir con la misión que Hermione le había encomendado, conseguirle el archivo de ese hombre….Draco Malfoy, sintió como un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espina, no sabía porque la idea de ese hombre era tan…desconcertante, nunca había cruzado palabra con él, no tenía idea de quién era…entonces por qué el nombre le sonaba tan familiar. _"Te estás volviendo loca, Gwyneth, esa es la única explicación…Harry Potter te está volviendo loca." _

Iba tan distraída para variar, que sin darse cuenta volvió a chocar en el concurrido pasillo del departamento de aurores.

"Lo siento!" exclamó ella, y una vez que se dio cuenta con quien había chocado no pudo evitar reír irónicamente.

"Parece que tu y yo solemos ser igual de distraídos..." saludó Ron Weasley alegremente "ay Hermione te manda decir que te agradece mucho el…er…el favor que le haces." Dijo él confuso "¿qué se traen entre manos tu y mi mujer, eh?" preguntó ahora astutamente, vaya que se había tardado en cuestionárselo.

"Er…" murmuró torpemente Gwyneth ¿y ahora qué le decía al pelirrojo? ¿Estaría enterado del plan de Hermione? Ay no, que embrollos. "Ah es que…le llevé un…un libro! Si eso es, un libro." Dijo recordando la fama de devora libros que tenía su nueva amiga.

"¿Qué libro? No puedo creer que haya uno solo que Hermione no tenga…" dijo el pelirrojo suspicazmente.

"Er…er…uno de…de..leyes! Si de leyes!" Trastabilló inútilmente, Ron frunció e entrecejo. _Gwyneth Williams, maldijo ella, eres una pésima mentirosa. _"



"Ah..ya veo." Dijo Ron claramente no creyéndole nada, tendría que lidiar con Hermione más tarde y sacarle toda la sopa. "¿Y viniste aquí tan temprano por qué?"

"Por Merlín! Qué los ingleses tienen una especie de regla que impida levantarse temprano, y llegar con anticipación a los lugares" bufó exasperada Gwyneth, este si que la sacaba de quicio, se preguntaba como Hermione lo aguantaba. Y se dio la vuelta, justo hacia el pasillo en donde estaban todos los archivos.

Ron la miró con algo de humor, todas las mujeres estaban locas, y esta en particular algo se traía entre manos junto con su adorada mujercita. ¿Qué sería? Había algo tan extraño, tan familiar acerca de Gwyneth Williams, la manera en la que se enfurecía, casi haciendo berrinche y esa tan mala manera de mentir, sonrió inconscientemente, se vería bien con Harry, lástima que ambos fueran tan terriblemente testarudos.

Pensando precisamente en su mejor amigo, decidió que lo esperaría en su oficina, tenía que charlar con él, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le helara, sabía que día era aquel, aquel preciso día se cumplían justamente seis años…seis años desde que Ginny había desaparecido. Ron entró a la oficina de Harry esperando no encontrar a nadie en ella sin embargo, se lo topó roncando en su sofá, con una cobija sobre de él.

"¿Harry?" se acercó y le dio unos golpes en el hombro para despertarlo. Harry abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes con rapidez pero con aturdimiento algo sobresaltado. Se puso sus anteojos de mala gana y luego miró a su mejor.

"¿Ron qué quieres?" dijo Harry de mala gana tapándose de nuevo con las cobijas.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en tu oficina dormido cuando en una hora tienes que reportarte? y mírate como estás, quisiera ver que pasa si Kingsley entra por esa puerta. " le dijo a manera de regaño.

"Ron comienzas a asustarme, ya se te pegó lo mandón de tu mujer." Le dijo Harry levantándose pero aún muy malhumorado. Ron puso los ojos en blanco e hizo caso omiso al comentario, nunca nadie podría ser tan mandón como su queridísima Hermione.

"Bueno y vas a explicarme por qué tu oficina es tu nuevo dormitorio…" preguntó Ron harto e irritado. Harry se levantó de su cama improvisada y encaró a su mejor amigo, sabía a donde iba la charla que el pelirrojo tendría con él.

"Giselle…está loca, verdaderamente loca…todas las mujeres están locas, pero esta se la gana a cualquiera." Dijo Harry irritado "Desde hace un par de días que no me deja tranquilo, quiere estar conmigo las 24 horas del día, se la pasa encima de mi….no me malinterpretes, no es que me desagrade pero…comienza a hostigarme, y confundirme sobre todo cuando hace días me había gritado a la cara que no quería saber nada de mi." Dijo Harry hundiendo su rostro en sus manos y luego despeinándose aún más la cabellera "y no se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar en donde me pudiera ocultar de ella. Y hoy no quiero soportarla….no hay…." Añadió con tristeza. La mueca de burla que había surgido en los labios del pelirrojo se deshizo enseguida ante esas últimas palabras. Le dio unas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro.

"Quizá le llegó el chisme de que andas de conquista con cierta auror…" dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

"A esa ni me la menciones…"

"¿Y eso?" preguntó el pelirroja "Si ya se que también está algo loca pero…"



"Deja eso, está comprometida…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron "Uy amigo tienes mala suerte, no cabe duda…."

"SI gracias por el ánimo…_amigo…" añadió sarcásticamente. _

"Bueno, hablando de ella, la acabo de ver…andaba por el pasillo de la oficina de los archivos…." Dijo y Harry levantó la vista "algo se traen entre manos ella y mi mujer."

"¿qué?" y no dio tiempo ni a que Ron le contestara y salió despavorido de la oficina. Ni siquiera reparó en ponerse el cinturón ni en abrocharse la camisa. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, una tras, otra puerta, buscándola. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, siendo todavía no hora decente para que la gente comenzara a llegar al trabajo.

* * *

Maldito archivo, ¿por qué demonios no aparecía?, _Malfoy…Malfoy…Malfoy, Draco. _Estaba revolviendo todas las gavetas que encontraba a su paso, pero tal desastre no garantizaba que ella lo encontrara. _Estos aurores ingleses, de una o de otra forma deberían de buscar un mejor sistema de organización. Malfoy, Lucius, Malfoy, Draco, aja! Al fin te encontré. _Regresó los otros diez archivos que tenía en la mano y los volvió a organizar dentro de lo posible, los metió a la gaveta con rapidez.

"Y ¿qué se supone que haces?" escuchó una gruesa voz detrás de ella, _maldición! Atrapada. _Se volvió lentamente hacia él, cuyos ojos verdes la miraban expectantes, con aires de arrogancia y desafío, ella tenía el archivo en la mano que ahora le temblaba. Él estaba recargado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos azul zafiro de ella descendieron para observar el pecho descubierto, ante la camisa a medio abrochar.

"Nada que te importe, Potter." Dijo ella altaneramente y mantuvo los archivos detrás de ella intentó salir pero él se lo impidió.

"Podría ir con Kingsley y decirle que tu a mis espaldas hurtas archivos del departamento, veremos qué tanto duras aquí, Williams." Le contestó con la misma frialdad y se inclinó para quitarle el archivo pero ella le amenazó con la varita en el cuello, el se tensó, su respiración muy rápida.

"Soy auror, Harry, no olvides ese pequeño detalle." Le dijo ella arrogantemente. Lo observó detenidamente, no había rastro ni siquiera de la chispa de felicidad que había creído encontrar en sus ojos hacía tan sólo un par de días, todo lo contrario ahora estaba más sombrío que nunca. Recordó las palabras de Hermione _"mañana hace seis años desapareció…" _

Él la miró con atención, esas facciones lo atormentaban día y noche, tan familiares…tan…parecidas…levantó la mano lentamente, mientras que ella aún lo amenazaba con la varita, ella cerró los ojos de inmediato, la pelea por el archivo completamente olvidada, él le pasó los dedos por el rostro, delineando suavemente la nariz, luego las mejillas, luego los labios, ella abrió los ojos, _ojos cafés color chocolate…_se estaba volviendo loco, ella no tenía ojos chocolate, los tenía azules, azules como el mar, un azul zafiro casi embriagante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él la había tomado por la cintura y la había arrinconado contra la pared.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa, él la seguía mirando atentamente, sus ojos ardían.



"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó él con voz tosca, gruesa, pero al mismo tiempo como un murmullo. La varita con la que ella le había amenazado había caído, mientras que con la otra de sus manos sujetaba fuertemente el archivo.

"No te entiendo…" murmuró ella, sintiendo unas punzadas en la cabeza que comenzaban a incrementar en intensidad, se llevó la mano libre a las sienes.

¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó el rápidamente, al ver que se encontraba en dolor. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Migraña…descuida, pasará en un segundo."

Una vez que el dolor se detuvo, y él se dio cuenta de esto, fijó su vista en el archivo que ella llevaba en la mano, ¿para qué querría ella información de Draco Malfoy?

"¿Qué haces con el archivo de Draco Malfoy?" le preguntó directamente y la vio a los ojos "Quiero la verdad."

"Yo…yo…sólo intentaba buscar algo, fue sólo al azar, necesito sentirme útil, sentir que estoy haciendo lo posible por resolver este caso tan rápido como me sea posible, estaba viendo los archivos, que revisamos cuando fuimos a Azkaban y entraste cuando estaba por revisar este…" dijo ella rápidamente "El tiempo sigue corriendo y tu y yo no hemos resuelto nada, no tenemos idea de en dónde esté Kennington." Él la miró detenidamente tratando de decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no. "Quiero terminar esto, Harry, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo en Inglaterra…"

Esta declaración hizo que Harry retrocediera, había, por alguna razón, sido como un golpe bajo, sintió que el pecho le dolía, y si a eso le añadías la fecha a la que estaban, ya de por si estaba propenso al dolor en aquel día.

"Claro.." murmuró él con algo de recelo "quieres irte tan pronto como sea posible a Nueva York, tienes una boda pendiente después de todo…" dijo sus ojos verdes fijándose en el anillo de compromiso en su mano.

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero luego se forzó a replicar "Precisamente…"

"Iremos a hablar con la familia Boscastle, Madame Boscastle fue la última atacada por Kennington, luego asesinada…quizá ellos puedan darnos alguna pista, ya peinamos el lugar, pero una segunda revisada no hará daño." Aseguró él pero luego sintió la desesperanza en el pecho, como si el aire le faltara, ella lo miró con atención. "Sólo que no hoy, mañana, hoy yo no puedo…" dijo él, y buscó salir del lugar, ella se quitó de la puerta pero cuando él tenía la mano en el picaporte…

"Hoy es el aniversario de su desaparición…" dijo ella en voz baja. Él se congeló y cerró los ojos, el terrible punzar del dolor le quemaba el pecho.

"No puedo hacer nada hoy, Kingsley ya lo sabe, no soy capaz…no hoy…si quieres…sigue revisando archivos o…vete o lo que sea, yo no puedo quedarme aquí." Musitó él abrió la puerta y regresó a su oficina, la manecilla del reloj, casi apuntada la hora pico, en pocos minutos la gente comenzaría a llegar con rapidez a sus oficinas, y él, Harry, necesitaba desaparecer de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible.

Gwyneth lo miró alejarse y suspiró, pobre hombre, le daba tanta pena…no sabía porque, pero podía sentir su dolor, veía lo mucho que sufría, era claro que esa mujer, que esa Ginny era vital para él, no era justo que 

después de tanto sufrimiento, perdieras lo que más amas…pensó con ironía como había cambiado todo, ella había llegado a Inglaterra pensándolo un cabeza hueco, un arrogante, un personaje, un hombre presumido que sólo vivía de su fama….pero Harry Potter era mucho más que eso. Se agachó y recogió su varita, miró el archivo y con la varita sacó una replica exacta, volvió a guardar el original en la gaveta y la cerró con la contraseña, salió a trotes de ese lugar.

* * *

Harry se había terminado de vestir, en su oficina, el pelirrojo lo observaba detenidamente, ¿qué había alterado tanto a Harry?

"¿Me dirás qué te sucedió?" le dijo su amigo mirándolo perspicazmente, si…otra cosa que se le había pegado de Hermione. Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la chimenea, sus ojos perdiéndose.

"Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza." Dijo Harry, sonando hasta un poco atormentado, Ron frunció el ceño y escuchó con atención "Creo estar viéndola….viendo a Ginny en otra persona y creo que ya he tenido suficiente…no puedo más Ron."

"No te alteres, debe ser por la fecha, hoy es ese día…" dijo el pelirrojo tratando de animar a su amigo.

"Cada vez que me enfrento con este día…yo…me pregunto por qué, ¿por qué no puede ella estar a mi lado? ¿qué fue aquello tan malo que tuve que hacer yo para perderla? ¿y por que demonios me sigue atormentando? Es como si ella estuviera viva, ya sé que suena ilógico, pero es que…lo siento, es una corazonada." Dijo el con tremendo dolor.

"Harry, no desvaríes, no olvides que ya la has buscado por todas partes…mi hermana ya no está, Harry y lo ´último que ella querría es verte así, debe estarse revolcando en la tumba al ver que tu te comportas así." Le dijo el pelirrojo " ven a cenar con Hermione, con los niños y conmigo hoy, te hará bien…" le sugirió, pero como siempre, como los otros años, sabía la respuesta.

"No." Dijo Harry sencillamente, "me voy a casa, quiero estar solo." Dijo él sencillamente.

"_A emborracharse y dormirse el resto del día…" _pensó el pelirrojo. "_Ay Hermione, ojalá y estés en lo correcto, ojalá y mi hermana esté con vida, sólo así podremos regresarle la vida a este zombi." _

"Bien, pero si cambias de opinión, sabes que te esperamos…" dijo y salió de la oficina, antes de escucharlo desaparecer.

* * *

Gwyneth caminó rápidamente al departamento de leyes mágicas, en busca de Hermione. Llevaba el archivo en la mano, esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápida, así quizá podría ir con su hija aquel día, no había estado con ella el suficiente tiempo.

Pero al llegar a su cubículo, lo encontró echo un desastre, Hermione estaba desquiciada, su expresión sombría. Sus ojos por completo llorosos.

"¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Gwyneth por completo preocupada, Hermione tenía una carta arrugada que acababa de leer.



"Draco Malfoy está muerto…" dijo la castaña repleta de coraje, por qué, estando tan cerca…ahora todo parecía desvanecerse, su esperanza de encontrar a Ginny, de salvar a su mejor amigo, todo se había ido al demonio.

"Ay Hermione lo siento tanto…" dijo Gwyneth y sin decir otra palabra más le entregó el fólder que había sacado del departamento. La castaña sonrió con tristeza y lo tomó.

"Descuida, no es culpa tuya…"

"¿Pero como fue?" le preguntó Gwyneth un poco sorprendida por la noticia. Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"Al parecer una _pelea de reos" _dijo con ironía o eso dicen esta estúpida carta "Lo asesinaron un grupo de mortífagos, es evidente que no querían que hablara conmigo…"

"¿Y ahora qué harás?" le preguntó Gwyneth

"Pues supongo que…voy a ir a América, buscar al familiar de Malfoy….si es que vive, y tratar de encontrar respuestas. Me alegra no haberle contado a Harry" miró el calendario "sólo habría desmoronado sus esperanzas una vez más…para esta hora debe estar deshecho."

"Si lo está…" corroboró con lástima la pelinegra "Lo encontré en los archivos esta mañana, lucía fatal, es claro que no es el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero no creí que pudiera lucir tan triste."

"Todos los años lo invito en este día a casa, con los niños pero él siempre se niega…" se cruzó de brazos "Yo no puedo esperar, tengo que salir de inmediato a América, tengo que intentarlo…" dijo la castaña. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, sus ojos brillaron, miró a su nueva amiga y no pudo evitarlo…

"Tengo otro favor que pedirte, Gwyneth." Le dijo Hermione.

"Lo que sea…" le dio la pelinegra.

"Ve a casa de Harry…anímalo un poco, le pediría a Ron que fuera pero tiene que trabajar hoy, los niños están con Molly…por favor Gwyneth." Le imploró Hermione.

"No puedo ni tampoco creo que haga falta, seguro su novia, la tal Giselle lo va a animar…" dijo Gwyneth con un poco de acidez en la voz. Hermione la miró perspicazmente.

"Harry no dejaría que ella se le acercara el día de hoy, la rutina de su día es emborracharse, admirar la foto de Ginny y dormir mientras más rápido mejor." Dijo Hermione con tristeza "Por favor, por lo menos verifica en la noche que no se haya hecho daño, siempre lo hago yo o Ron, pero yo tengo que irme…no puedo perder un segundo más." Dijo la castaña. Gwyneth suspiró y luego asintió. "¿Lo prometes?" le dijo la castaña.

"Te lo prometo." Le aseguró Gwyneth. Hermione sonrió.

"Te debo más de una, gracias, Gwyneth, te prometo pagaré con creces lo que haces por mi…" dijo un poco a la ligera, sin saber que de hecho, ese día llegaría.



"Suerte." Fue todo lo que le dijo la pelinegra.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola a todos, si se que les sorprenderá que no me haya dado por vencida, tengo 1000 excusas, pero nignuna es suficiente, tuve un periodo bastante pesado de finales, me fue imposible tratar de encontrar a la señora inspiración y bueno ahora que tuve un tiempo...la verdad es que he tenido una mala racha, yo...no me he sentido muy bien de ánimos, mi vida no es lo más tranquila y feliz en este momento, si creen en algo, quien sabe...igual pudieran pedir por mi, las cosas ultimamente no me han salido muy bien. Bueno, en fin, no los aburro más, con respecto a la historia, la voy a terminar?? no tengo idea, se que tuve ganas de escribir y me quito preocupaciones de la cabeza,creo que otro capitulo más si habrá...y viene fuerte, les doy ese aviso, el siguiente capitulo es mucho muy fuerte, pero es crucial en la historia, luego de eso...comenzaria la calma antes de la tormenta, no quiero alargarles el fic más de lo necesaria, por eso intento mover lo más rapido posible la trama. **

**críticas, regaños, aplausos, jitomatazos, ideas, recomendaciones, peticiones...lo ke kieran, para eso son los reviews. Gracias x leer y espero haya sido de su agrado. **


	8. Mi Error Favorito

**Capitulo 8 Damned**

I'm lying here beside you

In someone else's bed

Knowing what were doing's wrong

But better left unsaid

Your breathing sounds like screaming, it's all that I can stand

His ring is on your finger, but my heart is in your hands

Damned if you love me - Damned if you don't

It's getting harder holding on, but I can't let you go

Damned if you don't need me, Damned if you do

God , I wish it wasn't me standing in these shoes

Damned, Damned

(Bon Jovi)

Harry saboreó el whisky de fuego en su boca, adormilando sus sentidos, apenas comenzaba a aturdírsele el rostro y poco a poco las manos ¿cuánto llevaba? Casi media botella. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en el ático, claro… ¿qué otro lugar tan apropiado para su rutina del día de hoy? Ay Harry Potter, ¿en qué te convertiste? Con aquellas copas encima, reunió el valor para realizar su siguiente acción se acercó a la pared, sobre la cual había un cuadro recargado, sintió su pecho arder de dolor, era el cuadro que habían ocupado luego de su desaparición, haciendo una ceremonia en su honor…le había suplicado a los Weasley la posibilidad de conservarlo, y ellos conmovidos por el dolor que Harry mostraba lo habían complacido, sin embargo Harry descubrió que era incapaz de tener esa imagen colgando en su casa, lo enloquecía, sólo miraba ese viejo retrato cuando estaba en ese estado, o sea casi ebrio. Alcanzó lentamente la manta color negro, vieja y empolvada, que cubría al estremecedor retrato. La tiró al suelo con cuidado, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes estaban repletos de dolor.



"¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir? ¿Por qué me torturas así?" murmuró, mirando la imagen. Era ella, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, brillantes y vivarachos, su cabello rojo fuego, cayendo libremente alrededor de su rostro un poco más debajo de sus hombros, despejando por completo aquellas facciones tan puras y dulces, su piel, blanca como el marfil, pero lo que a Harry más lo cautivaba eran esos ojos, esa mirada tan particular, esa mirada vivaracha. Tomó otro sorbo de la botella de alcohol y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, ¿qué hora sería? No pasaban de las dos de la tarde, aquellos días siempre eran así...se preguntaba si en algún momento de aquel desgraciado día moriría de alguna ingestión alcohólica y comprobó con algo de terror ante sus pensamiento que no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

"Sabes Ginny, no tienes idea…" habló despacio y con voz ronca, completamente ebrio "cuanto te extraño, tanto que duele…duele no saber de ti, ¿por qué no me dejas tranquilo? ¿por qué demonios apareces en mis sueños cada noche? Te amo tanto, duele tanto que a veces siento que TE ODIO!" en un arrebato de ira se puso de pie, tomando más alcohol, su camisa estaba por completo empapada, sus anteojos empañados y sus ojos rojos, gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo de ellos. "¿QUE RECIBE EL GRANDIOSO SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO? ¿Qué RECIBE DESPUES DE TANTA MALDITA LUCHA PARA SALVAR A TODA ESA BOLA DE HIPOCRITAS? PERDER A LA UNICA…LA UNICA RAZON DE SU EXISTENCIA…" tomó las últimas gotas de whisky de la botella y la arrojó a la pared más cercana, con fuerza, la botella se hizo añicos y él soltó una carcajada amarga que se convertía en sollozo. "¿Qué NO HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE MI?" ahora no le hablaba a Ginny, ¿a quién le hablaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía, ¿dios? ¿Sería posible hablar con dios? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que tenía ganas de gritar de reclamar, a cualquiera que fuera la fuerza que lo había puesto en ese mundo en primer lugar. "¿Qué CARAJOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA TERMINAR CON TANTO DOLOR? PERDI A MIS PADRES, CRECI SOLO Y EN UNA MENTIRA, MI INFANCIA…" rió amargamente "FUE LO MÁS PARECIDO A UN INFIERNO…" se arrastró a una de las cajas y abrió otro botella de Whisky, bebiendo otro largo trago "PELÉ CONTRA UN SER CUYO UNICO OBJETIVO ERA DESTRUIRME, ME ENFRENTÉ A UNA MALDITA PROFECÍA, CARGUÉ CON UN PESO INSPORTABLE DESDE MIS 16 AÑOS, PERDI TODA LA FAMILIA KE ME QUEDABA…Y A 

PESAR DE ESO! GANÉ! EL MALDITO SALVADOR LOGRÓ SU OBJETIVO, SIGUIÓ EL MALDITO PLAN ¿Y TODO ESO PARA QUÉ?" rió amargamente "ME QUITARON LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTABA EN EL MUNDO!!" dio otro trago desesperado al alcohol, como si eso fuera a traerla de vuelta…puso la botella sobre el viejo escritorio y tomó la silla, arrojándola con furia en contra de la pared, pero eso no era suficiente, tomó la varita y con ella arrojó aún con más una lámpara, un pequeño buró, una caja, y cientos de papeles, tratando de desquitarse, tratando de que su furia no fuera a asfixiarlo.

Luego se volvió al retrato, y le dijo en susurros, repletos de dolor, volviendo a hincarse en frente de él, lo tocó con suavidad como si se tratara de ella en realidad. "¿Por qué me dejaste? Quiero irme contigo, Ginny…ya no queda nada para mi aquí…"

Súbitamente deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar de pie en frente de algún mago tenebroso, deseaba que lo mataran, una avada kedavra, parecía ser la única salvación, eso había hecho en su última misión…por eso Kingsley le perdía confianza, Harry Potter tenía complejo de un héroe suicida, recordó la primera plana del periódico EL PROFETA en aquella ocasión. Si tuviera al menos una misión en la que pudiera ir, en aquel momento no querría nada más.

"GINNY!" sollozó y en otro arrebato de ira, aventó con la varita, el escritorio entero, causando un sonoro estruendo en la casa. "MALDITA SEA ¿Por qué me torturas de esta forma?" con una fuerza arrebatadora golpeó con ambos puños la pared. Se dejó caer, Harry Potter ya no quería más permanecer de pie, tomó otro sorbo de Whisky, y era como si su estado de conciencia comenzara a disiparse, si tenía suerte se quedaría dormido ahí, hasta que ese infernal día terminara…Pero no fue así, sintió una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

"Por favor detente…" murmuró aquella dulce voz asustada detrás de él. Se volvió hacia ella y se quiso alejar, no quería sentirla cerca, se le parecía tanto…tanto, era Ginny atormentándolo, mandándole a esta mujer tan igual a ella…

"Aléjate de mi…" le murmuró él con recelo, confundido, por el estado de ebriedad, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás "qué no te das cuenta de que todo lo que toco queda echo trizas! VETE! 

ALEJATE DE MI SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE" gritó con ira. Ella abrió sus ojos azules, Harry Potter no la atemorizaba en lo absoluto. Harry no entendía, ¿qué hacia ella ahí? Detestaba a esa mujer, la quería lejos...ella le traía sensaciones que no estaba seguro de querer recordar, sus besos, le sabían tanto a los de Ginny, esa mirada…esa maldita mirada…

"Te quiero ayudar…y no conseguirás nada gritándome." Le dijo ella poco menos suavemente, con alguien como Harry tenía que permanecer fuerte. Harry tomó la varita de nuevo y comenzó a azotar cosas de nuevo en contra de las débiles paredes del ático.

Ella se cansó, sus ojos azules se habían nublado con lágrimas contenidas, dio un par de zancadas decisivas y lo tomó de las manos con fuerza, él podría dañarla si quisiera, su fuerza superaba la de ella con facilidad.

"¿Te propones matarnos o qué?" le dijo ella malhumorada, sus voz temblaba por las lágrimas, la fuerte migraña regresaba, y ver a aquel hombre en ese estado no la estaba ayudando.

"LARGATE DE MI CASA!" le dijo, él mirándola "NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI" rompió el contacto de prisa.

Ella se puso de pie y lo dejó en el suelo, hincado, lo miró seria, y fuerte.

"NO." Gritó ella tercamente. "¿Crees que a ella le gustaría verte de esta forma? Harry Potter…el gran salvador del mundo mágico" dijo con sarcasmo e ironía y casi desagrado "Auto compadeciéndose como un pobre perro, no estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría estar contigo si te viera en este estado, mírate, estás totalmente ebrio, POR QUE NO ACEPTAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ERES PATETICO, DEJA DE AUTO COMPADECERTE, ELLA NO SE PERDONARIA JAMAS QUE ESTUVIERAS ASI POR SU CULPA" le gritó con emoción contenida. "COMPÓRTATE COMO LO QUE ERES! ¡MALDITA SEA! LA VIDA NO HA SIDO JUSTA CONTIGO….PUES ENTÉRATE, DE UNA BUENA VEZ! LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA, Harry…" era como si ella hubiera deseado decirle eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo miraba con furia, respirando entrecortadamente, Harry enfurecía, su rostro se enrojecía más por cada palabra que ella le escupía.



"QUIEN CARAJOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME?" le gritó él poniéndose de pie, arrinconándola contra la pared, ella se hizo hacia atrás, no estaba asustada, este hombre no la asustaba, a pesar de ser mucho más alto que ella. "NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HA SIDO PARA MI…NADIE ENTIENDE, MALDITOS HIPOCRITAS, TODO EL MUNDO HABLA COMO TU...QUIEREN HACERME CREER QUE ENTIENDEN CUANDO REALMENTE NO ES ASI…TRAGATE TU LASTIMA Y TUS MALDITOS E HIPOCRITAS SERMONES, QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS…MALDITA ZORRA DE QUINTA…" eso era demasiado para ella, le soltó un bofetón y el se tocó la mejilla ofendido " ¿A POCO NO? ¿NO ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE REVOLCARTE CONMIGO ESTANDO COMPROMETIDA?" le dijo él tomándola de las muñecas colocándolas arriba de la cabeza de ella, los ojos azul zafiro de ella derramaban lágrimas.

"NO ME OFENDAS! NO LOGRARÁS ALEJARME TRATANDO DE HUMILLARME…" le retó ella mirándolo con furia, a pesar de que lloraba. "TE DUELE QUE TE DIGA LA VERDAD ¿NO? POR MAS QUE SEAS EL MALDITO SALVADOR, AHORA NO ERES MAS QUE UN HOMBRE PATETICO…SIN VIDA, UN ZOMBI, ES MUY FACIL PARA TI LLORAR A GINNY Y ¿QUÉ CARAJOS NO PIENSAS EN LOS DEMAS? EN SU FAMILIA! EN SUS PADRES, IDIOTA! ¿Qué CREES QUE ERESS EL UNICO QUE SUFRE?"

"NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES, PERRA!" rugió él, sus ojos verdes perdiendo cualquier atisbo de control, su temperamento y su ebriedad dominaban ahora mas que nunca.

"VES A ALGUNO DE ELLOS PERDIDO DE EBRIO COMO TU! DAS PENA, HARRY POTTER! A MI ME DA VERGÜENZA VER QUIEN ES GRANDIOSO SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGICO" dijo ella con sarcasmo y con desagrado, "TE JURO QUE SI ELLA TE VIERA…SENTIRIA ASCO DE VER EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO…" Esas palabras lo lastimaron, ella tenía razón, más allá de la furia, más alla de todo el enojo y las ganas que tenía de olvidar que estaba hablando con una mujer, más allá de las ganas de matarla, sabía y le dolía en el alma que ella tuviera razón. Ella enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, al ver los ojos verdes de Harry repletos de desolación. Él se echó hacia atrás y hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos recargándose en el muro.



"Tienes razón…" dijo inaudiblemente. Gwyneth lo miró preocupada. "Debí haber muerto…en la última misión…o luego de vencer a Voldemort…o quizá Kennington pueda servir para ello…" Se volvió a tapar el rostro con sus manos.

"¡No digas más estupideces!" se enojó ella "El mundo mágico te necesita, necesita a su héroe…no te derrumbes, el recuerdo de Ginny no merece que te hagas esto, Harry, Si ella te viera quisiera volver a morirse."

Harry rió agriamente, y la miró, el alcohol nublaba sus sentidos, esa mirada…esa mirada tan parecida a la de su Ginny, ojos color chocolate…_no…son azules, ella tiene ojos azules, y el cabello negro azulado, ella no es Ginny, _trató de hacérselo entender.

"¿Tu crees que me importa lo que necesite el mundo mágico?" dijo antes de darle otro desesperado trago a su licor. "Le he dado al maldito mundo mágico mi vida entera, desde mis once años...he jugado siempre a ser el héroe, pero ya me cansé…sólo quiero estar con ella…" dijo testarudo. Cerró los ojos y casi se le cae la botella al suelo, pero ella la atrapó y la puso en el piso.

"¿Y qué hay de Ron y de Hermione? ¿Qué hay de esa familia tan maravillosa que tu mismo me mostraste?, ellos te necesitan Harry…" Esto hizo que él la mirara fijamente, con los ojos llorosos, verdes completamente acuosos, una tristeza infinita. "Yo también te necesito…" musitó ella con suavidad, los gritos quedaron olvidados por completo, su cabeza aún le dolía, pero eso no importaba, sentía una fuerza que la empujaba hacia él...como si ese fuera el orden natural de las cosas, como si tuviera que decirle esas palabras, le salieron del alma, ella también lo necesitaba. Le acarició la mejilla helada, la barbilla partida, el cabello negro azabache más revuelto que nunca…se perdió en esos ojos, esos ojos verdes que veía hasta en sueños ¿o en recuerdos? Él cambió sus posiciones y la arrinconó contra la pared, la besó con suavidad, pero con desesperación. Era dulce pero desesperado, dócil pero demandante.

Ella se dejó besar, cerró los ojos, se le escurrieron varias lágrimas, dejó que el la besara, no sólo la boca, sino también la frente, las mejillas, la nariz…esa sensación…esa sensación era como nada más.



"Ginny…" murmuró él con desesperación, besándola con mayor insistencia. Ella abrió los ojos, de alguna manera, respondió a ese nombre, no le molestaba que la nombrara de esa forma, trato de retomar algo de su control, pero el aroma de él eran tan…embriagante, ella podía de hecho saborear el alcohol en los labios de él.

Las manos de él la acariciaban acercándola más hacia él, sus labios besaban su cuello, y tiraban de su blusa con desesperación.

"Espera Harry…esto…no…." Dijo ella poco convencida entre besos.

"Te necesito, por favor, necesito tenerte, no me dejes, tu no me dejes también…" su súplica era tal que a ella le tembló el corazón. "Ayúdame…ayúdame a olvidarla…"

_Por Merlín que estoy haciendo! Está ebrio….y yo no puedo, pensó en Will con culpabilidad, pero los besos de Harry hacían que olvidara cualquier culpabilidad, cualquier tipo de control, y eso la atemorizaba y no precisamente de una mala manera. _

El desabotonaba la blusa de ella con premura, deslizándola con facilidad, ese cuerpo, ese aroma a flores, lo enloquecía, se estaba volviendo loco, completamente trastornado, la necesitaba como nadie. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, y comenzaba a deshacer los botones de la camisa de él con rapidez, le dio cortos besos en el mentón, ella quería aquello tanto como él. Era como si el aquello fuera el orden natural, la manera en la que debían ser las cosas. Él ático era un lugar helado, y a pesar de las caricias, ella temblaba del frío…

"Espera…espera…" dijo mientras que el acariciaba sus senos por debajo del sostén, él se quejó e hizo caso omiso resumiendo sus besos. "Harry por favor, aquí no…tengo frío…"

Esto hizo que él regresara un poco a sus casillas, la tomó de la cintura, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, la fricción entre ambos era irresistible y tan perfecta, él siguió besándola y después de trastabillar un poco, al fin logró llegar a su recámara, resumiendo los besos, ella había abandonado por completo su debate interno y había optado por entregarse al momento, él la necesitaba….y ella, la verdad era que ella también. Él temblaba, le quitó el sostén 

con premura y la miró, ella jadeaba, él acarició su cabello pelirrojo…._no…no…negro azabache, cabello negro azabache…no es Ginny, _pero ¿por qué sino era Ginny olía igual que ella? ¿Por qué si no era ella sus gemidos al disfrutar eran como los de ella? ¿por qué sentía exactamente como si estuviera besando a Ginny? ¿por qué su mirada de deseo era la misma que la de Ginny? Si seguía pensando se iba a volver loco, la besó profundamente, mientras la despojaba del resto de sus prendas…Ella tembló de emoción, no estaba segura de cuanto iba a dolerle, a pesar del deseo que sentía por él, no pudo negar que estaba asustada, era la primera vez….bueno evidentemente no la primera vez, pero ella no recordaba haber hecho nada de aquello….asi que para ella era la primera vez. No dijo nada, el se adentró en ella con premura, mientras le besaba el cuello, ante el dolor, ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, lo que sólo hizo que él se excitara más. La penetró con más rapidez, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, comenzó a jadear, el dolor desaparecía por completo con mucha rapidez, no estaba cómoda, no era que le disgustase tampoco, de alguna manera el sentirlo dentro de ella….se sentía…tan…correcto, tan bien, tan completa…pero los movimientos de él eran erráticos, se abrazó a él y lo sintió venirse, si era lo que él necesitaba….ella estaba feliz de dárselo. Él jadeó y se acostó al lado de ella, la cabeza le dolía, ella también estaba exhausta, pero al incomodidad del momento la asustaba, no sabía que hacer, lo miró, él tenía los ojos cerrados, sus anteojos yacían en el buró, estaban tapados sólo con la sabana, ella se cubrió en un ridículo impulso de pudor, el respiraba entrecortadamente y se sostenía al cabeza. Pronto, ella se tranquilizó al sentir los brazos de Harry envolverla, ella sin decir nada, se recargó en su pecho dócilmente, el corazón de él latía con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta, dejó que el sueño la envolviera.

"_Hola princesa." Murmuró con voz dulce en su oído, ese aroma, la volvía loca, lograba que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. _

"_¡Harry!" dijo ella de inmediato con una enrome sonrisa y se abrazó a él. Él la abrazó con fuerza, jugueteando con su cabello pelirrojo, su aroma floral inundaba sus sentidos, como la había extrañado. "Vine tan pronto Hermione me dijo que estabas en camino…mira nada más como _

_estás." Le reprochó ella al ver lo delgado que estaba, el muchacho de casi 19 años sonrió con tristeza pero luego optó por volver a besarla. Recargó su frente contra la de ella y sonrió. _

"_Yo también te extrañé…" dijo él y la miró, estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, era como si la guerra empeorara todo, pero lo único que seguía igual de bella o quizá más era su Ginny adorada. De pronto se sintió incómodo y dejó salir un suspiro. _

"_¿Qué sucede?" dijo ella alarmada. Él miró al suelo pero ella le forzó a mirarle. "Harry ¿qué…" _

"_Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que vengas, Ginny…en cualquier momento, los mortífagos podrían irrumpir en la noble casa de los Black" dijo el título con ironía "y si te encuentran aquí… Yo sólo vengo aquí cuando requiero dormir un poco o comer algo para sostenerme, pero estas reuniones tuyas y mías se están haciendo frecuentes y yo…" ella se hartó de escuchar el mismo discursillo de siempre y lo besó profundamente, un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Se separó y sonrió coquetamente. _

"_No te atrevas a mentir, se muy bien que tu también quieres verme…además...sólo son unas horas, Harry, y lo de la frecuencias de nuestras reuniones…esa es una vil mentira, hace meses que no te veo…" esta vez fue él quien la cortó con un beso, cuando se separaron ella lo miró , sus enormes ojos de gato, color chocolate, lo miraron con deseo, había estado planeando esto desde la última vez que se habían visto, en esa misma casa… _

"_Lo lamento Gin, es la única manera de lograr que cierres esa boca tuya…" dijo él juguetón. Ella fingió indignarse y le dio la espalda pero él enseguida la abrazó por detrás y le dio besitos en el juego. "Te amo, princesa." Le musitó con toda la sinceridad del mundo. _

_Ginny suspiró, era el momento, lo sabía, no tendría otro momento más indicado que ese. Se volvió hacia él y lo miro con seriedad, la sonrisa en los labios de él se borró al instante. _

"_Quiero estar contigo…" murmuró ella, Harry la miró un poco confundido pero al notar el rubor en las mejillas de ella, comprendió enseguida. Sintiéndose igualmente apenado ante su lentitud. _

"_Ah…" de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta, Ginny lo miró entre nerviosa y emocionada. "Yo…no me lo tomes a mal, Ginny, pero creo que te mereces…todo…un mejor momento, con todo aquello….de lo que están hechos los sueños…con vino, rosas y…" trastabilló nerviosamente y ella sólo sonrió. Le dio un corto beso en los labios. _

"_¿No me entiendes?" dijo ella sonriendo "No me interesa nada de eso, sólo te quiero a ti…" sus palaras fueron tan simples y llanas, tan sinceras, que hicieron perfecto sentido para el muchacho, y sonrió con dulzura, la besó, dulcemente, pero mientras le acariciaba la espalda, y poco a poco fue bajando sus besos al cuello de ella. Ella simplemente se sentía en el cielo. _

"_¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?" le preguntó mirándola a los ojos para estar seguro de que hablaba con la verdad "Si quieres parar…yo me detengo, tu dices la palabra y yo me detengo…" Ella lo besó de nuevo y comenzó poco a poco a desabotonarle la camisa… _

_De pronto, el sueño de Gwyneth, se tornó sombrío, hacía un frío escalofriante, ya no se sentía segura, en los brazos de Harry, ahora estaba atada, sus brazos dolían, tenía chorros de lágrimas en las mejillas y sollozaba con desesperación. _

"_Por favor, por favor Draco déjame ir… te lo suplico, no hagas esto…" suplicó Ginny, se había jurado así misma no suplicar, pero temía tanto y no precisamente por su vida sino por la del ser indefenso que cargaba en su vientre. _

"_Lo lamento, Weaslette, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti…" dijo testarudo el rubio y miró al suelo. De pronto la risa ensordecedora y escalofriante de Bellatrix Lestrange se escuchó detrás de ella. _

"_¡CRUCIO!" sintió el peor dolor que hubiera siquiera conseguido imaginar. _

"NO!" gritó ella, sobresaltada, despertando, cubierta de sudor y de llanto, estaba desesperada, sus sollozos eran de terror. De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, al principio trató de empujar a la persona lejos de ella pero su voz comenzó a tranquilizarla.

"Shhh…es un sueño…fue sólo un sueño…nada va a dañarte…" Harry murmuraba con suavidad en su oído y la abrazaba, tratando de calmarla, ella se movía en sus brazos con nerviosismo, temblaba por los sollozos y por el miedo al mismo tiempo, él acariciaba su espalda desnuda y su cabellera negra azabache. "Todo está bien, estoy aquí, Shhh…" Ella sintió como sus párpados sucumbían y como Harry comenzaba a recostarla sobre la cama…volvía a sucumbir ante el cansancio.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, y miró hacia el reloj de su buró, era apenas media noche, su cabeza dolía a reventar y no estaba seguro de estar completamente sobrio, sin embargo estaba más cuerdo que hacía unas cuantas horas, miró a la mujer entre sus brazos, _en una buena te metiste ahora, Potter… ¿qué demonios hiciste? _La miró detenidamente, ese rostro….ese rostro lo iba a volver completamente loco, suspiró y la arropó hasta los hombros, le dio un suave beso en los labios y volvió a recostarse, la cabeza lo mataba. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado, estaba hecho, y en aquel momento no deseaba otra cosa que volver a dormir, junto a esa hermosa mujer que yacía a su lado que lo cautivaba de una forma que ninguna otra, bueno…excepto por Ginny. Suspiró, la jaqueca que tenía por la borrachera y el agotamiento físico y emocional no le permitieron reflexionar el por qué Gwyneth Williams le había pedido auxilio en sueños y porque rogaba por su vida a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**NA: Hola a todos!! La verdad no me pareció necesario alargar este capitulo...me costó trabajo escribirlo?' Pues si en el sentido en el que no se me ocurria como inciiar, pero afortunadamente para tdos hoy me inspiré y simplemente salió..no se, creo ke hoy milagrosamente me desperté creativa, ok, soy pésima escribiendo lemon y escenas de sexo...perdon...no es lo mio..entonces disculparan uds lo equis que está, me parece un capi muy triste, sufri escribiéndolo pero al mismo tiempo fue catártico, es como un puente entre la relación de Harry y Gwyneth, ya no pueden negar sus sentimientos, es como...formalmente es dificil, para ellos, ella está comprometida porque cree que es lo correcto pero cuando siente que está con Harry simplmente se siente "bien" como si fuera el lugar en donde justamente debe estar, por otra parte Harry! no tienen idea que pena me da el pobre, creo que lo hago sufrir demasiado, por una parte en todos mis fics hago sufrir a Ginny, creo que ya le tocaba a Harry, me kga la actitud de emo, pero la verdad es que no me lo imaginé de otra forma, y es cuando Gwyneth, con ese carácter fuerte, justo como el de Ginny, entra en la escena y lo hace despertar...bueno en eso estamos o no?? Les adelanto, ahora ninguno de los dos va a poder negar que sienten que deben estar juntos, voy a sacar a Will de la jugada un rato, pero más tarde viene su historia, por que lo saco de la jugada?? Porque necesito más interacción entre Harry, su hija y necesito que Ginny lo note...quiero un family time, creo ke la historia lo necesita,por más deprimente que sea. Hermione...Hermione le va a dar al clavo, aunque Draco ya esté silenciado, no se preocupen, recuerden que siempre quedan pistas, además hay algo que no están considerando, alguien está familiarizado con Freud?? Bueno les explico rapido, Freud dice que hay ciertas huellas del subconsciente que siempre estarán ahí de una manera o de otra, y eso es lo que sucede con Ginny, cuando le venga todo este choque neuronal y emocioanl, todo aquello que sigue ahí, aquello que sueña y que a ratos recuerda sigue ahí finalmente y pronto comenzará a fluir, no se preocupen...**

**El proximo capitulo?? No se cuando sinceramente... Deséenme mucha suerte, sigan pidiendo por mi, ya casi em toca ir con mi psiquiatra, auqnue pues de poetas y locos, finalmente todos tenemos un poco..c.reo. Besos.1!**

**Anabela **


	9. ¿No Teníamos Casi Todo?

**CAPITULO 9 **

**ALL FALL DOWN **

You feel that your will starts crashing down  
Whenever you're will starts crashing down  
Whenver your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, maybe down below  
Everyone's the same  
My fingers to my toes  
We just can't get a ride  
But we're on the road

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

Chorus:

(Yeah) Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown

Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
**If ever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me**

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down

(One Republic)

"_Tap, Tap, Tap."_ Se escuchó aquella mañana en la ventana. Era una lechuza, con un sobre sellado, luchando por entrar a la habitación.

Harry se movió incómodamente, pero volvió a dormir, haciendo caso omiso al animal fuera de su casa. Gwyneth por otra parte no tuvo tanta suerte, se removió en la cama, acercándose a Harry, acurrucándose de nuevo junto a él, pero la lechuza seguía como loca, como si se tratase de algo urgente.

Gwyneth se incorporó, cubriéndose con la sábana del pecho hasta los pies, su cabello negro azabache cayendo sobre su pálida espalda, le tomó unos cuantos segundos descubrir en donde estaba, tenía una horrenda jaqueca y la tonta ave en la ventana no ayudaba en aquella situación. Miró a Harry aún confusa, _ay no..no…no... ¡no con Potter! ¡No con Potter!, _pensó ella desesperada, poco a poco los recuerdos regresando a su mente, qué había hecho. Él seguía dormido, pacíficamente dormido, ella suspiró…

"_Tap, Tap, Tap." _Seguía escuchándose en la ventana. Ella se talló los ojos, y jalando la sábana con ella se puso de pie abriéndole a la lechuza. El sobre color pergamino cayó en sus manos y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo de inmediato de nuevo. Ella examino el sobre cuidadosamente y miró a Harry con algo de aprehensión, sin embargo al voltear el sobre vio que tenía garabateado su nombre. Sin dudarlo una vez más, abrió y comenzó a leer la nota.

_Gwyneth, debes venir a casa enseguida…no tengo idea de en donde demonios estés, pero es urgente, recibí una lechuza de América, tengo que irme, me asignaron una misión de nivel 3, lo lamento…Aymee sigue dormida y probablemente lo haga hasta dentro de un par de horas. ¡Ven a casa! Tengo que irme y no tengo más remedio que dejarla sola, no puedo llevarla conmigo, es peligroso. No puedo decirte nada más, sólo que te amo y que espero estés a salvo… _

_Will. _

Arrugó la carta nerviosamente, sintió un ardor de culpabilidad en el pecho al leer "te amo", miró a Harry y no tuvo otro deseo que no fuera regresar a dormir junto a él, suspiró, pero qué demonios había hecho, cómo había dejado que verlo de esa manera la hiciera perder por completo cualquier control, qué clase de sensación se había apoderado de ella de tal forma que la había empujado a tal actitud, no tenía idea…sólo sabía que no se arrepentía, y de verdad esperaba que él tampoco lo hiciera. Se vistió rápidamente, procurando no hacer ruido, lo último que necesitaba era justamente despertarlo… ¿qué se iban a decir? Suspiró apesumbrada y trató de despejarse, por ahora lo más importante era ir con Aymee. Pero no podía irse así como así, tenía que siquiera dejarle una nota…algo...

Alcanzó el buró y escribió rápidamente.

_Harry, lo siento, tuve que irme, mi hija está sola en casa y debo ir con ella. Hablaremos más tarde, tenemos que hablar…_

_Gwyneth. _

Dejó el viejo pedazo de pergamino pegado en el espejo, se acercó a la puerta pero antes de salir, volvió su mirada a la cama de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo…se acercó y lo miró, ¿quién lo diría? Ella que jamás lo había venerado y que no se lo imaginaba diferente a ninguna otra celebridad, que le parecía terriblemente arrogante y temperamental y hasta cierto punto temerario…e iba a terminar acostándose con él, de verdad no comprendía por qué se sentía tan atraída hacia él, sus besos y sus caricias le daban cierta electricidad en el cuerpo, era como si…de algún modo lo necesitara para respirar, le traía paz. Sintió tanta pena al verlo en aquel estado, ¿qué de especial podría haber tenido la tal Ginny para que él siguiera enamorado de su fantasma? Levantó la mano y trazó con cuidado su vieja y legendaria cicatriz, sintiendo lo parecido a una descarga de electricidad. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, tendría que olvidar aquella aventura nocturna, tendría que olvidarlo…

* * *

"Hermione, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿en dónde estuviste anoche?" le preguntó Ron exasperado al descubrir a su esposa en su habitación arreglando su maleta; Hermione no había llegado a casa en toda la noche, y al verla se preocupó aún más, le temblaban las manos, su cabello estaba enmarañado y estaba pálida y ojerosa. "¿Tienes idea de lo angustiado que estuve? No supe nada de ti ayer y no llegaste a dormir… ¿vas a algún lado?" preguntó viendo la maleta.

La castaña apenas y le hizo caso, seguía empacando con premura.

"¡HERMIONE!"

"¡Shush! ¡Vas a asustar a Arthur!" le recriminó ella. El pelirrojo enrolló la mirada, esa mujer se había vuelto completamente loca.

"Entonces explícame qué demonios te pasa…" le dijo él y ella dio un respingo, suspiró y lo miró. Aquello sería difícil, seguro iba a querer acompañarla y ella no estaba siquiera segura…

"¿Y los niños?"

"desayunando…podemos hablar con libertad….dime qué sucede." Se sentó y la miró fijamente, sus ojos azules mirándola nerviosamente, comenzaba a asustarlo. Hermione suspiró, estaba bien, tenía que confiar en él…ya se sentía demasiado sobrecargada, también estaba preocupada por Harry, además para terminar de mortificarla, aquel día tenían cena en la madriguera.

"Anoche no vine a dormir porque estuve en el ministerio…tratando de concretar el caso de Narcissa Malfoy, necesito que la encierren…y tuve que hacer todo el trabajo que no hice en todo este tiempo, anoche." Concretó ella

"Pero…el trato que hiciste con Malfoy…"

"Draco Malfoy, está muerto." Dijo Hermione sencillamente y soltó un suspiro, sus ojos castaños nublándose. Ron parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, ante su expresión Hermione continuó "Lo asesinaron, aparentemente por una pelea de reos" dijo con sarcasmo "pero Ron, es evidente que cuando fui a la prisión alguien me escuchó hablar con él…alguien supo que me iba a contar la verdad. Ron…" dijo tomándole las manos "Tengo un presentimiento, si silenciaron a Malfoy es porque si hay algo que esconder...Ginny tiene que estar con vida."

"Hermione cálmate, estás dejándote llevar...recuerda que eso es una hipótesis y ahora que Malfoy está muerto, no veo como…"

"Conseguí información…Malfoy tenía una pariente lejano en América, lo encontré…voy a ir a América tengo que buscarla Ron, pero antes tengo que ir a Azkaban…y…"

"Woha, Woha, Hermione…no irás a ningún lugar sola, es muy peligroso, déjame ir en tu lugar." Le dijo viéndola a los ojos y tomándola por los hombros con ambas manos, su mujer lo iba a volver completamente loco, verla así lo asustaba, pero por otra parte…la ilusión de que su hermanita estuviera con vida…eso era algo que hacía que su corazón saltara de felicidad, y Hermione casi siempre tenía razón.

"De ninguna manera, me he estado rompiendo la cabeza con esto Ronald y he descubierto cosas, creo haber encontrado el hechizo y…"

"Voy contigo." Dijo él y por el tono que empleó Hermione se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo.

"Pero ¿y los niños…? No es necesario que vayas conmigo." Le dijo ella tercamente pero el negó con la cabeza y la miró seriamente.

"Voy contigo o no vas a ningún lado y es mi última palabra. Termina de empacar, yo esperaré a que Arthur coma todo su desayuno y terminaré de darle el suyo a Emily, luego se los llevaré a mamá. Luego vengo por ti y vamos a Azkaban…de ir a América…no estoy seguro de que ir hoy sea buena idea…" esto hizo que ella reclamara ipso facto, tenía que resolverlo todo lo más rápido posible.

"Pero Ron…" insistió ella, tendía a sobre emocionarse con todo aquello que descubría, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de la posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera con vida.

"Hermione, si mi hermana está viva…entonces lo estará mañana también, tranquilízate, partimos mañana en la mañana, pero hoy tenemos que ir a la madriguera a cenar, tu tienes que descansar en cuanto regresemos de Azkaban, mira como estás…dudo que ayer hayas probado bocado y evidentemente tampoco en la noche. Cariño, tienes que tomar esto con calma, no quiero que te pongas mal." Le dijo él cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella suspiró, él tenía la partida ganada.

* * *

"Aymee termina tu desayuno, por favor, cielo." Le gritó Gwyneth a su hija desde la cocina, ya que ahora Aymee coloreaba y no ponía atención a su comida. Gwyneth suspiró cansadamente, se abrazó a sí misma, estaba preocupada por Will, no tenía noticias de él desde esa carta tan inoportuna. Se recargó en la puerta de la cocina y miró hacia el comedor, Aymee seguía en su mundo, sin siquiera hacer caso de sus regaños. Se acercó un poco a ella. "¿Qué dibujas, corazón?" le preguntó mirando el raro dibujo de Aymee. La pequeña sonrió.

"Somos tu, Will y yo…Will dice que muy pronto seremos una familia feliz, dice que podré llamarle papá." Dijo la pequeña pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojitos verdes brillando de emoción. Gwyneth sintió un dolor en el pecho, de pura y simple culpabilidad, se sentía la peor madre en todo el universo. Suspiró "Cariño, voy a darme una ducha… ¿quieres no meterte en líos durante veinte minutos?" le dijo acariciándole su cabello pelirrojo con una sonrisa, esa niña era su vida, la razón de su existencia, sin ella estaría total y completamente perdida.

La niña suspiró dramáticamente y enrolló sus ojitos verdes. "Madre, tienes que tener más fe en mi." Le dijo e hizo que su madre lanzara una carcajada antes de que le comenzara a hacer cosquillas. Gwyneth partió a darse una ducha, sin duda tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

Harry se hallaba afuera del departamento de Gwyneth, suspiró nerviosamente, tocar la puerta o no tocar la puerta…que dilema, luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas en frente de la puerta, como león enjaulado, decidió que tendría que se valiente y afrontar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho en la noche anterior, bajo los efectos de una de sus borracheras, como el terrible dolor de cabeza se lo recordaba. Suspiró y finalmente llamó a la puerta.

Los ojos verdes curiosos de Aymee se iluminaron al escuchar la puerta del otro lado, las instrucciones de su madre habían sido precisas, no meterse en problemas, pero ¿qué hacer si alguien llamaba a su puerta? ¿y si era algo importante? Bueno, su madre no podría culparla, además sino abría y ERA alguien importante, de todas maneras la iban a castigar…dejó de colorear unos momentos y se levantó de la alfombra y caminó hacia la puerta, la persona del otro lado volvió a llamar y ella caminó con mayor premura, se tuvo que alzar de puntitas para alcanzar la manija de la puerta y cautelosamente la abrió.

El corazón de Harry se embargó de una extraña emoción al ver a esa mata de cabello pelirroja y esos ojos verdes detrás de la puerta, mirándolo con una extraña y curiosa perspicacia.

"¿Aymee, cierto?" le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa luego de poder vencer el nudo en la garganta que sentía y respirar con alivio.

"Si…y tu ¿Quién eres?" preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido, había abierto la puerta por completo, el sujeto le agradaba…le parecía familiar, pero ¿en dónde?

"Soy amigo de tu mamá…te vi en el Ministerio ¿no lo recuerdas?" dijo él, que niña tan curiosa, eran pocas las personas que podían asombrarlo a tal grado.

La pequeña meditó unos segundos, hasta que sus ojitos verdes destellaron con realización, ya sabía quien era ese sujeto, la había ayudado el día que se perdió, el primer día que llegó con Will a ese extraño país tan lejos de casa.

"¡Ah! Tu eres Harry…" dijo la pequeña riendo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, un momento…la pequeña se congeló, el color se le subió a las mejillas, su madre le había contado…ese sujeto no era un Harry cualquiera, no que va, era Harry Potter, el héroe del que Will le contaba historias y cuentos para dormir, el Harry del que algunos de sus amigos se disfrazaban en Halloween, y cuando menos lo pensó pegó un brinco y gritito de alegría. "¡Tu…! ¡Tu eres ESE Harry!"

Harry no pudo evitarlo, rió, en verdad estaba riendo…era extraño, había visto esa clase de emoción en miles de niños millones de veces al reconocerlo en el callejón diagon o en hogsmeade, pero nunca risa como la de esa pequeña lo había sido tan reconfortante. Era la cosa más adorable y dulce que hubiera visto y tenía una chispa que lo hacía enternecerse sobre manera.

A Gwyneth se le congeló el corazón cuando bajó por las escaleras y vio una escena que le dio escalofríos.

"Bueno, entonces hay tres cazadores en cada equipo, lo que buscan es meter goles, está el guardameta, los bateadores y el buscador…" le explicaba Harry a la pequeña pelirroja, quien lo miraba anonadada, con los ojitos verdes resplandeciendo con travesura.

"¿El buscador qué hace?" preguntó ella con curiosidad. Harry sonrió, no podía creer que hubiera una sola niña bruja en todo el mundo que no supiera qué era el quidditch.

"Una de las pelotas en un partido de quidditch se llama snitch..."

"¿Fritch?" preguntó la niña curiosa arrugando su pecosa nariz, Harry rio.

"No, no, snitch. Es una pelotita, de color dorado que vuela alrededor de todo el campo, es muy difícil verla, pero el primer buscador que la atrape, le da 150 puntos a su equipo y usualmente resulta ganador." Le explicó él, la pequeña poco a poco comprendiendo, pero se notaba que quería saber más.

Gwyneth estaba a punto de interrumpir pero la niña exclamó. "¡Quiero jugar, Harry! Por favor, por favor…"

Harry rió "Te diré qué, háblalo con tu madre, si ella quiere podemos ir los tres." Le dijo con paciencia, esa niña hacía que su corazón se acelerara, no sabía por qué, le parecía tan dulce, tan tierna, que sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad, de esas que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía. "No puedo creer que ella jamás te haya enseñado este deporte…."

"Ah, es que mi mami, está desmemoriada, hay muchas cosas con las que nos tiene que ayudar el tío Will…a él no le gusta el quidditch, y mi mami no se acuerda…" le informó la pequeña.

"¿Cómo qué…?" comenzó él a preguntar pero en ese momento Gwyneth le interrumpió.

"Harry…" habló saliendo de su escondite, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de él, Harry sonrió con suavidad, y ahí estaba…esa sensación de dejarlo boquiabierto y estupefacto, ese aroma, esa mirada que le dedicaba…ni siquiera conocía bien a esta mujer, pero no le cupo la menor duda de que lo que había pasado entre ellos no había sido sólo algo de una noche. "No sabía que vendrías tan temprano, planeaba ir a buscarte más tarde...Espero que Aymee se haya estado portando bien." Murmuró viendo a su hija de soslayo y le sonrió con dulzura.

"Aymee es un ángel…" le aseguró él, aún mirándola.

Aymee miró el intercambio entre los adultos con curiosidad, de una lado a otra, Harry le agradaba muchísimo, era incluso más grande y fuerte de lo que se lo imaginaba, y lucía como un mucho mejor héroe de lo que Will lo pintaba en sus cuentos.

"Espero no molestarte…yo…" la verdad era que no quería estar sólo en aquella casa, una sola noche con ella y ahora la necesitaba a su lado, como si se tratara de una especie de patronus. "Es domingo, pensé que quizá…podríamos hablar con tranquilidad" explicó él, había una sola cosa en la que no había pensado…el prometido de ella, ahora se arrepentía de haber ido, como siempre había actuado por impulsos.

"No seas ridículo y si…tenemos que hablar" ¿hablar qué? ¡Condenación! A ella le bastaba con mirarlo y perdía el habla por completo, sintió la manera en la que su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, y como se le doblaban las rodillas, negó con la cabeza tratando de recuperar un poco el control. Miró a Aymee "Cariño, ¿por qué no vas al jardín? Mamá y Harry tienen que hablar…"

"Pero mami, ¿podemos ir a jugar quidditch después? ¡Por favor! Sabes que siempre he querido hacerlo, pero tío Will nunca quiere…" imploró la pequeña de una manera que hizo que sus dos padres se derritieran enseguida.

Gwyneth sonrió y miró con poca certeza a Harry "si Harry te enseña…y no está muy ocupado el día de hoy, no veo porque no." Le dijo a Aymee. "Acabo de recordar…prometí a Hermione que iríamos hoy a casa de los Weasley a cenar…" aclaró ella "Por cierto ¿sabes algo de Hermione?"

Harry la miró confuso y eso a qué venía. "Ni una palabra, ahora que lo mencionas…ella siempre va a casa a verme…bueno justo en la fecha de…" la miró con complicidad "¿crees que ella haya ido…?"

"No, lo dudo." Antes de decir una cosa más miró a Aymee "Cariño ve y alístate…saldremos a pasear más al rato…" dijo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón rojo de Aymee. La pequeña no tuvo que escucharlo otra vez porque salió disparada hacia su recámara.

Gwyneth suspiró. "Hermione me pidió que fuera a tu casa ayer…ella tenía algo importante que hacer." Ahora más que nunca, Gwyneth se sentía recelosa ante cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con Ginny Weasley, de cualquier manera la información que tenía Hermione ella no la podía revelar.

"Si bueno…evidentemente no tenía idea de cómo iba a resultar…" dijo él impulsivamente y ella enseguida se sonrojó, él sonrió y luego miró al suelo. Ese sonrojo, lo que le faltaba…ese maldito sonrojo que le recordaba tanto a Ginny, no quedaba duda, se iba a volver loco, necesitaba un pase al psiquiatra de inmediato. "¿Por qué te sonrojas?" dijo aún con aquella verborrea que a ella le irritaba.

Ella lo miró irritada, más roja que nunca, "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Esta conversación ya es lo suficientemente incómoda como para que me hagas notar mi reacción ante tu presencia…" le dijo ella y él se rió, ella lo miró indignada. Todo lo que habría deseado en ese momento era que la tragara la tierra, ¿quién podría imaginar un momento más incómodo que aquel, tu y tu amorío de una noche, que termina siendo tu pareja de trabajo y eso sin mencionar la manera en la que la tensión sexual podría cortarse con una tijera?

Se acercó a ella con sigilo y la miró a los ojos "Sólo digo que…" dijo mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello negro de los ojos "no hay razón para que te sonrojes…no después de…" comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero ella se hizo para atrás, y él se detuvo enseguida.

"Lo lamento…" le dijo él con pesado suspiro. Esas palabras a ella le dolieron hasta el alma, es lo mismo que había hecho después de la primera vez que la había besado, no iba a dejar que le hiciera lo mismo.

"¿qué lamentas?" le dijo ella indignada, ahora lo miraba no apenada ni de manera tímida, sino enojada "No te dejaré hacerme esto….no otra vez…" le dijo ella y él la miro confundido "No me mires de esa forma, no vas a venir a mi casa y decirme que lo de anoche no significó nada para ti...se que no soy tu Ginny, pero eso no te da derecho a darme la mejor noche en…en…mucho tiempo y luego pretender que no fue nada, ¿qué vas a decirme, eh? ¿Que fue un error? ¿Qué no sientes nada hacia mí, ni siquiera una pequeña atracción? ¿Sabes lo que creo, Harry? Que en realidad tienes miedo, tienes miedo de sentir lo que tu y yo sentimos anoche…por algún tipo de respeto a tu amado fantasma."

Respiró con dificultad, con todos los colores en el rostro, lo había dejado mudo, con una expresión pensativa, ni siquiera la miraba.

"No tenía idea de que te sintieras de esa forma…no tengo idea de cómo te sientes, y hazme un favor...quédate de aquel lado, porque conociéndonos en cualquier momento voy a saltar hacia ti y besarte…y va a terminar como siempre termina…y no podemos seguir haciendo eso…al menos no hasta que decidamos qué demonios…" miró a su alrededor, a esas alturas no sabía si reír o llorar "¿en dónde está tu…novio, marido, prometido..lo que sea?"

"En Nueva York…tuvo una misión de emergencia, por eso no pude esperar a que despertaras esta mañana…mi hija no podía quedarse sola…" le explicó ella, él asintió.

"Mi disculpa no iba encaminada precisamente a lo que pasó anoche…no, no sé tu, pero yo no me arrepiento…" ella hizo ademán de hablar pero él se lo impidió "No…espera y escucha. Me quiero disculpar por tres cosas…la primera, por haber gritado ayer, dije cosas que estuvieron mal, me dejé llevar y el whisky no me ayudó precisamente…." Dijo él un poco incómodo.

"No me digas…" dijo ella con sarcasmo. Harry la miró a manera de advertencia, y ella asintió de mala gana.

"Segunda…" miró a su alrededor y puso un hechizo silenciador, ella lo miró confundida. "¿qué? Tienes una hija sumamente encantadora, demasiado lista y curiosa para su propio bien, no quiero que escuche algo que no sea adecuado para ella." Le explicó él. Ella asintió. "Er…yo, lamento no haber estado sobrio…se que no fue bueno…para ti, es decir…"

Ella estaba más roja de lo que recordaba alguna vez haber estado, no sé miraban.

"¿Intentas averiguar cuánto es lo más que me puedo sonrojar? No sigas, por favor y cualquier duda…que tengas acerca de que si fue o no bueno para mi, bueno…despreocúpate, no tiene razón de ser." Le dijo ella y cambiando el tema tan rápido como pudo le preguntó "¿cuál es la tercer disculpa?" le dijo ella.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y en esta ocasión ella no rehuyó su mirada. "Que me disculpes pero no voy a olvidar lo que pasó…" tomó aire y se forzó a si mismo a hablar "nunca me he sentido así con nadie desde que ella…desde que Ginny desapareció" aún se rehusaba a aceptar que hubiese muerto "lo que hiciste anoche, enfrentarme, gritarme, fue como si yo en verdad lo hubiera necesitado, nunca nadie lo hace, todos me compadecen pero tu…tu me pusiste en mi lugar y eso me hizo despertar, tu me diste esperanza de que existe la posibilidad de que no sea un zombi por siempre…" le dijo él "y si me estoy pasando de la raya, no voy a pedirte perdón por eso, se que vas a casarte, se que lo que pasó anoche fue una locura, y discúlpame, pero no quiero dejarte ir."

"Harry…" comenzó ella, pero él le interrumpió.

"Y entiendo perfectamente si quieres que me marche en este instante, es más…te dejo el caso, si eso es lo que quieres, sino quieres volver a verme lo entenderé, una palabra tuya y desaparezco de tu vida." Miró al suelo y luego levantó la mirada, ella lo miraba expectante, ese discurso que le había era justo lo que necesitaban, tenían que dejar de arrastrarse por la atracción que sentía el uno con el otro y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ella suspiró.

"Ahora me toca a mi. Créeme que con gusto me aventaría a tus brazos y me dejaría llevar, pero eso nos dejará en el mismo sitio…." Dijo ella cohibida, él la miró con una leve chispa de esperanza y la escuchó.

"Escucho…" dijo él sencillamente.

"No estoy enamorada de Will." Le dijo ella sencillamente pero con seguridad "Y no quiero casarme con él…"

"¿entonces por qué…" comenzó él.

"Porque mi hija necesita un padre y Will ha estado ahí siempre, es mi mejor amigo, no hay manera en la que mi hija y yo estuviéramos tan bien como estamos de no habernos topado con él." Tomó aire, sus ojos azules estaban acuosos. "Es tiempo de que sepas algo sobre mi, pero debes prometer no decírselo a nadie." Él asintió sin dudarlo y tuvo que combatir la abrumadora necesidad de caminar hacia ella y abrazarla.

"Unas semanas después de que derrotaste a Voldemort, a mi me abandonaron a mi suerte afuera del hospital del mundo mágico de Nueva York, yo ya estaba embarazada de Aymee, llevaba conmigo lo que parecía ser una identificación…con mi nombre, mi identidad. En América también se desató un caos durante aquel tiempo, seguidores de Voldemort, más que nada familias de sangre pura clamaban su nombre y comenzaban a asesinar muggles, además mucha gente de Inglaterra estaba llegando a Nueva York buscando huir de la guerra…Will me encontró y gracias al cielo se compadeció de mi. Desperté, yo no tenía idea de quien era… hablé con Will me dijo mi nombre, mi identidad, pero yo no tenía idea de nada…Harry…" lo miró, él la contemplaba callado con el entrecejo fruncido "Hasta la fecha, no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior a esa fecha…"

Él la miró absorto, ¿y él sufría y se quejaba de lo injusto que era el mundo con él? Ahora entendía porque ella era y lucía tan fuerte, la vida la había hecho forjarse así.

"¿Tus familiares? ¿Amigos?" preguntó él impactado con la historia.

"Will los ha buscado, pero mi nombre no figura en ningún lado, es como si yo fuera una nueva persona jamás registrada…mis huellas digitales tampoco coinciden con nada, esa identificación tiene la validez de una nota cualquiera…y luego los sanadores me informaron que estaba esperando a Aymee…" ahora sus mejillas estaban totalmente empapadas, rayos, como detestaba llorar, se sentía tan débil. "No tienes idea cómo me sentí en ese momento, estaba sola, tenía a Will, pero yo estaba enojada, enojada con todos, tienes que entender que yo estaba en un estado deplorable, mi bebé había sobrevivido por puro milagro, según los exámenes mágicos y muggles que me hicieron yo había sido torturada, golpeada, violada, y es sólo por eso cuando puedo agradecer al menos un poco no recordar nada de aquello." Cerró los ojos un momento y de pronto sintió los brazos que ya conocía tan bien envolverla en un abrazo. Ella sonrió, abrió los ojos, la estaba abrazando como para evitar que ella fuera a deshacerse en cualquier momento, pero eso no pasaría, no le había pasado en todos esos años. Se separó y lo miró a los ojos. "Lo ves, no eres el único al que lo persiguen fantasmas." Él aún la sostenía, pero cuando la sostenía o estaba cerca de ella, usualmente los embargaba la pasión, ella se sorprendió al notar que nada de eso sucedía en aquella ocasión, él la sostenía pero esperaba a que ella terminara. "Will me quiere, ha sido como un padre para Aymee en todos estos años, mi vida ha sido estable, mi hija es todo lo que le da sentido a mi vida, pero de repente me dan un orden para dejarlo todo, venir a Inglaterra a trabajar con un mago al que yo sólo había escuchado de nombre, a quien yo no me imaginaba como nada más que una celebridad, un hombre arrogante, que siente que puede comerse el mundo a bocados, y resulta que es todo lo contrario, y que por si fuera poco ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza, que cuando me mira o me toca o me besa siento que mi corazón va a explotar." Ella le acarició el rostro, le quitó los anteojos, esos ojos…esos ojos verdes la torturaban día y noche, delineó con suavidad su nariz, y la cicatriz en su frente. Él cerró los ojos, nadie había hecho eso…sólo Gwyneth y Ginny. Él alcanzó la mano de ella y la quitó con suavidad, al recordar que Ginny solía acariciar su cicatriz. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

"Tu vas a tener que perdonarme ahora, Harry." Le dijo ella y él lo miró "No puedo dejar a Will, no puedo…le debo demasiado."

Él se puso rígido al instante, suspiró y la soltó de inmediato, miró al suelo. "No puedes casarte con alguien, así como así… Si me dijeras que lo amas, me apartaría de tu camino, pero tienes que creerme, llevo todos estos años completamente solo, desde que perdí a Ginny nadie me hace sentir como me hacía sentir ella…nadie excepto tu. Y estoy seguro de que te pasa lo mismo, no eches a perder nuestra oportunidad, ¿quieres pasar la vida entera preguntándote que hubiera pasado con nosotros de habernos dado esa oportunidad? Sólo por casarte por agradecimiento con alguien a quien quieres como un hermano, no va a funcionar." Su voz sonaba tosca, algo enojada pero desesperada.

"Hablas por celos, si va a funcionar, ¿no comprendes? Le debo TODO lo que soy ahora…no puedo darle la espalda porque me pasa esto contigo…No es tan fácil, Harry. Lo siento, de verdad y no tienes idea cuanto." Le dijo ella mirando al suelo.

"Quiero que hables con la verdad, Gwyneth… mírame." Le dijo con insistencia, estaba haciendo los últimos intentos por el derecho a luchar por una segunda oportunidad. Ella lo miró, y él la besó, ella se quedó quieta, pero luego de un segundo no tuvo más remedio que responderle, comenzó a besarlo con insistencia, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, aún tenía las mejillas mojadas por el llanto, él la acariciaba desde el cuello hasta la cintura, pero luego decididamente se separó de ella. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró. "¿Vas a decirme que sientes lo mismo que sentiste conmigo, cuando el te besa o te acaricia?" le dijo él "Quedamos en poner las cartas sobre la mesa, por lo menos dame el beneficio de intentarlo, no me quites, no nos quites esa oportunidad...dile que…que vas a pensarlo, él está en un misión ¿no? Dame un par de meses, por favor…te lo prometo, atrapamos a Kennington, creo que ahora vamos a poder servir de algo…sin toda esa tensión sexual que nos ahogaba...si en ese plazo no estás segura de que esto puede significar algo, te regresas a Nueva York y te casas, y no vuelves a saber de mi nunca más."

La miró, ansioso por una respuesta, pero ella miraba al suelo, estaba tan abrumada, confundida, tenía ganas de abrazarse a él y olvidarse de todo, no volver a ver a nadie más, pero no podía, no era una niña que era libre de romper promesas, no…ella tenía responsabilidades, deudas, no podía lastimar a su mejor amigo, tan sólo de imaginarse la mirada de tristeza y reproche…era un peso que no estaba segura de estar dispuesta a soportar.

Harry lanzó un suspiro, lo que iba a ser le iba a doler, le dolía sobremanera, pero no tenía opción, era mejor que evitar la catástrofe que resultaría si seguía cerca de ella. Se separó y ella no le miraba, miraba al suelo.

"Comprendo. Gwyneth…supongo que es un adiós entonces…no se si felicitarte, desearte suerte o… así que no diré nada de ello." Tomó aire, ella seguía mirando al suelo. "No puedo seguir viéndote, necesito alejarme, y conociéndote como creo que lo hago, no querrás dejar el caso por ningún motivo, así que hablaré con Kinglsey…él entenderá, de todas formas no hemos conseguido nada, estoy seguro que está pensando si asignarnos fue correcto. Adiós."

Salió por la puerta de la cocina sin mirar atrás, su rostro era firme, rígido, una buena máscara, imposible de derretir excepto por cierta pelirroja que danzaba en la sala, esperando a que los grandes terminaran su plática.

"¿Harry? ¿A dónde vas?" le dijo la pelirrojita y lo hizo detenerse abruptamente. Gwyneth que también había escuchado se quedó tras la puerta de la cocina. Harry meditó unos momentos, se volvió hacia ella y se hincó frente a ella, tratando de sonreír. "Lo lamento pequeña, me hubiera gustado enseñarte a jugar quidditch…seguro serías muy buena, pero temo que tendrás que pedirle a tu tío Will que te enseñe una vez más…" le dijo él y le acarició las trencitas pelirrojas.

"Pero…él no querrá, por favor, Harry, no te vayas." Le dijo mirándolo con súplica. Harry sonrió con tristeza, era increíble y no sabía como explicarlo pero decirle adiós a esa pequeña era igual de difícil que decirle adiós a su madre.

"Lo siento." Le dio una triste sonrisa "Pórtate bien, y se buena con tu madre." Se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

Pero la voz de Gwyneth lo detuvo.

"No puedo creerlo… el buscador más joven en la historia de Hogwarts se rehúsa a subirse a una escoba y jugar quidditch…quien lo diría." Dijo la voz de ella un poco irónicamente y casi con humor. Él se volvió hacia ella cansadamente, le maravillaba la facilidad para mantenerse fuerte, tenía los ojos azules hinchados por el llanto, pero una sonrisa desfachatada en los labios.

"¿Quién te contó eso?" le preguntó con curiosidad. Ella se sorprendió.

"Yo…no lo recuerdo, quizá lo leí en alguna de las tantas revistas con tu biografía…no lo sé. Pero eso no viene al caso…" Aymee miraba cansada de tantos rodeos, quería jugar quidditch, era tan complicado para los grandes entenderlo. "No puedo dejarte ir…" le dijo y él la miró, un acuerdo silencioso pasando entre ambos "tienes que enseñarle a mi hija a jugar quidditch y a decir verdad…hasta a mí me ha dado curiosidad." Se cruzó de brazos, vio la luz iluminar de nuevo sus ojos verdes y le sonrió, musitó sin decirlo un _lo siento _, eran demasiadas disculpas. Él la miró y luego miró a Aymee.

"Me alegro que me hayas…dado una oportunidad…" dijo él asegurándose de que ella entendiera el mensaje "para que le enseñe a Aymee a jugar quidditch." La niña gritó de alegría "Estoy seguro de que algunos Weasley querrán jugar también."


	10. Preludio

**PRELUDIO **

**Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos.**

Will se apareció en uno de los recónditos lugares del barrio de XXX en Nueva Jersey, su corazón latía con fuerza, había desaparecido de Inglaterra tan pronto como recibió una nota amenazante, que lo urgía a ir a su abuelo, el viejo Frederick Augustus Black. Al llegar a la modesta casa lanzó un suspiro, sacó la varita, sus hermosos ojos color miel destellaron con valentía, ojos que había heredado de su madre Artemisa Black, esposa de William Schellden, su padre. No sabía que se encontraría dentro de aquella casa. A medida que fue subiendo las escaleras, estas crujían, aquella casa era muy antigua.

Su abuelo Frederick, de sangre inglesa, más importante, un mago de sangre pura, perteneciente a la noble y antigua casa de los Black se había visto desterrado por su familia, al enamorarse de una muggle, Eloise, a quien más tarde habría de desposar en Estados Unidos. Se había visto forzado a huir de Inglaterra porque su familia jamás lo habría dejado ser feliz con una muggle, en aquellos tiempos era completamente inconcebible la idea de un matrimonio entre un sangre pura y una muggle. Al año de casarse, Eloise Black habría dado luz a una hermosa niña, Artemisa Black. Frederick había perdido contacto con toda su familia, excepto con una de sus sobrinas, la más querida de todas, Narcissa Black. Desde entonces había vivido con su pequeña familia en Nueva Jersey. Años después la joven Artemisa cayó perdidamente enamorada del joven muggle William Schellden. La historia de los padres de Will es muy trágica, Will había quedado huérfano a sus escasos ocho años de edad. Su madre, Artemisa, fue asesinada por un miembro de la familia Black, como una venganza en contra de Frederick. Esto no sólo había roto el corazón del viejo Frederick, sino también la del gallardo William Schellden. Will no recordaba mucho de su infancia, después de que murió su madre, había bloqueado toda esa etapa de su vida. Su padre, había caído en un tremendo abismo de desolación a la muerte de su madre, Artemisa. El padre de Will había sido policía, y había muerto en un operativo policial, aunque según su abuelo Frederick, al morir su madre, William había perdido todas las ganas de vivir. Desde entonces, Will Schellden fue criado y educado desde sus ocho años por su abuelo Frederick Black.

Will estaba preocupado por el estado en el que encontraría a su abuelo, de ya avanzada edad, la carta de amenaza había sido muy clara: el regresar a Nueva Jersey, sin decirle a nadie el motivo de su regreso, o la vida de su abuelo estaría en peligro. Will tenía el presentimiento de lo que ese asunto tendría muy en el fondo.

***** Seis Años Antes*****

_Will había ido a visitar a su abuelo, puesto que éste no estaba muy bien de salud últimamente. _

_Lo que vio lo dejó absorto. En medio de la sala había un hombre de cabello rubio platinado alargado, sus facciones eran muy afiladas y de aire arrogante, pero se encontraba en estado deplorable, lucía desesperado, sus ropas zarrapastrosas, y de ojos grises que lucían agotados. _

"_Por favor…tío…no he sabido a quien más recurrir, te lo suplico. Te lo suplico en nombre de mi madre" Suplicó aquel joven. _

_Will se sorprendió enormemente al ver que a los pies del hombre, yacía una pequeña figura de cabello muy largo, rojizo como fuego, estaba inconsciente, en un principio por aspecto de a joven, él creía que estaba muerte, sin embargo alcanzó a ver el crecimiento de su pecho al respirar. Optó por seguir escondido, no sabía si su abuelo se enfadaría. _

"_Cissy es como una hija para mí…en todos estos años, hemos seguido en contacto, escaso, pero existe al fin." Gruñó Frederick, lucía preocupado, miró a la joven. "Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que se casara con el gandul de tu padre… un aristócrata que todo lo que sabía hacer era meterse en magia oscura, su familia siempre tuvo esa clase de reputación….y ahora tu…tu has seguido su mismo camino." _

_Frederick miró al hombre con reprobación y lanzó un largo suspiro, bajó la vista y miró a la muchacha en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. _

"_No quiero asesinarla….no puedo…ahora me buscan y yo…si me encuentran los aurores iré a Azkaban, si me encuentran el resto de los Mortífagos me van a matar…pero no puedo terminar con ella, por favor ayúdame." Rogó el rubio. _

"_Draco, ¿quién es la muchacha?" inquirió Frederick de manera áspera. _

"_Eso no importa, tengo que deshacerme de ella…y de su hijo, no pueden encontrarla, mi vida y la de mi madre estará en riesgo, tienes que comprender, no puedo devolverla." _

"_Debiste haber pensado en eso en un principio, no te ayudaré a matar a esta joven y mucho menos si también sería terminar con la vida de un inocente, de esa criatura que ni siquiera ha nacido." Le dijo de forma estricta y reprobable. "Mírala, es tan solo una niña… ¿qué le han hecho? Está golpeada…. No quiero ni pensar en cómo es que su hijo sobrevive, por puro milagro." Dijo examinando a Ginny. _

"_Yo no le hice nada…mi trabajo fue raptarla y asesinarla….pero no tengo el valor…" dijo Draco desolado y lleno de angustia "Por favor, necesitamos hacer algo, nadie puede saber que está con vida…te lo pido, por la vida de mi madre." _

"_Sino fueras hijo de Narcissa…" se quejó Frederick lanzando un suspiro. "Haremos un rito antiguo…magia negra…cambiaremos la identidad de esta mujer, su físico, ella no recordará nada… yo me haré cargo a partir de ahí." Dijo muy apesumbrado, pensativo, se sentía tremendamente culpable, pero no tenía opción. _

_Fue entonces cuando Will optó por irrumpir en la escena. _

"_Abuelo…no…no pueden hacer esto." Dijo decididamente. Ambos hombres miraron al joven, Draco se alarmó. _

"_Escúchame William, son familia ¿entiendes?, la madre de Draco es como una hija para mi…de cualquier forma, si regresamos a la joven, no sólo Draco y Narcissa morirán, sino que también ella correrá peligro, la matará cualquier otro con agallas para hacerlo…por lo que entiendo es alguien importante para tu causa ¿verdad?" inquirió el viejo. Draco asintió y soltó un suspiro. _

"_Muy importante…" _

"_¡La guerra está perdida, Lord Voldemort fue vencido!" dijo Will enojado "No entiendo que sentido tiene todo esto ya, también aquí ha habido revueltas, hay decenas de heridos por esas guerrillas, en los sanatorios, decenas. Y ahora esta pobre muchacha…abuelo tu no puedes siquiera pensar en ayudarlo." Dijo indignadísimo. Se arrodilló y miró a la joven, su estado era deplorable, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su pulso era débil, estaba muy delgada, y golpeada terriblemente en la cara. "Lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarla a que la revisen y la curen...su pulso es muy débil." La tomó en sus brazos y se disponía a salir, pero la puerta se cerró con fuerza. Su abuelo lo miró con seriedad. _

"_William, tu siempre me dijiste que me estabas muy agradecido, por haber cuidado de ti desde niño, es ahora cuando te pido que obedezcas, demuéstrame ese agradecimiento." Le habló de forma seria y lo miró de manera muy severa. _

_Will suspiró, agachó la cabeza y regresó con pasos lentos, puso a Ginny sobre el suelo con pesar. _

"_¡No puedes matarla!" dijo Will enojado, alterado, miraba a Ginny con tremenda lástima. _

"_¿Y quién dijo algo acerca de matarla? Ella y su hijo estarán bien. Draco, necesito que mantengas a la muchacha inconsciente y William…tráeme el libro que está en el sótano." Dijo tomando un suspiro. "El que nunca que te he dejado mirar…" _

_Ese libro contenía magia negra que sólo los Black, por ser familia de sangre pura habían estado destinados a proteger, ese fue uno de los libros que Frederick pudo sacar de su casa antes de que lo desterraran. _

********* De vuelta al presente

Nada hubiera podido prepararlo para lo que vio después, la entera casa de su abuelo estaba desecha, pronto sintió cómo la fuerza de un hechizo lo arrojó en contra de la pared opuesta, podría haber quedado inconsciente, pero pudo esquivar el golpe en la cabeza, resguardándola con sus brazos.

"Ya era hora que llegaras Schellden, estábamos apunto de perder la paciencia, tu abuelo estaba apunto de morir…" Will sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho, respiró con dificultad, los hombres enmascarados en frente de él alumbraron la dirección opuesta, su abuelo, estaba atado y amordazado y un mortífago lo amenazaba con la varita.

"¡abuelo!" exclamó Will tratando de levantarse, pero al noquearlo lo habían desarmado y no tenía como defenderse, y él en contra de los cuatro hombres enmascarados, prácticamente lo dejaba con nulas posibilidades, fue arrojado de nuevo en contra de la pared. Su abuelo lo miró alarmado.

"No tan rápido Schellden… ¿en dónde está la chica?" preguntó uno de sus agresores "ella y su hija... ¿en dónde demonios están?"

Will apretó la quijada con fuerza, primero muerto antes de decir algo, el día en que Gwyneth y su hija quedaron bajo su protección juró no permitir que los que iban tras ellas pudieran hacerles algún daño…al principio, sólo al principio esa fue al razón por la que no le dijo a Gwyneth toda la verdad, la razón por la cual nunca se esforzó por rastrear a su familia…pero luego fue algo todavía más fuerte, él se enamoró de ella.

"Yo no sé nada…" dijo firmemente, pero el agresor le golpeó con fuerza la cara y le lanzó una cruciatus, Will se revolcó en el suelo con fuerza y dolor, tanto que hizo que a su abuelo le recorrieran escalofríos.

"Escúchame bien, imbécil… quiero a esa mujer lejos de Inglaterra, lejos de Harry Potter. O sino…tu abuelo se muere, están avisados…" miro al resto de los hombres con capuchas negras y asintió, sin una palabra más desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

NA; SI YA SE QUE ES PEKEÑO!! NO ME ODIEN KERIDOS LECTORES!! PERO ES SOLO ALGO PARA MANTENERLOS UN POCO INTRIGADOS...NECESITABA QUE ENTENDIERAN UN POCO MAS DE COMO FUERON LAS COSAS, NECESITO QUE PASEMOS LA IDEA DE KE WILL ES UN BAD GUY...SI C EQUIVOCO....COMO LO VERÁN MAS ADELANTE EN EL FIC, PERO NO ES EL VDDERO MAL O DE LA HISTORIA! ESTE FUE SOLO UN PEKEÑO CAPI PARA K ENTENDIERAN ALGUNAS COSAS....SOBRE TODO PARA EFECTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN EL KE RON Y HERMIONE SE VAN A ENTERAR DE LA VERDAD...O AL MENOS UNA PARTE DE ELLA....

ME GUSTA MUCHO ESCRIBIR, PERO HACERLO NO SIGNIFICA NADA SINO RECIBO REVIEWS! NO TIENEN IDEA LO BIEN K M HACEN SENTIR...SOBRE TODO EN EPOCAS DE MI VIDA CMO ESTAS, AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS DE ALIENTO, NO SABEN LO K SIGNIFICAN PARA MI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS...ES INCREIBLE VER COMO GENTE QUE NO CONOZCO Y K PROBABLEMENTE NUNCA CONOCERE TIENE LA CAPACIDAD DE TRASMITIRME EMOCIONES TAN BUENAS, SOBRE TDO CUANDO LA GENTE CERCANA A MI SOLO M OCASIONA CONFLICTOS YE ESTRES....DIGANME KE OPINAN, KE KIEREN LEER, KE CREEN, KE C IMAGINAN--... LES MANDO MUCHOS KISSES! GRX POR TODO

ANABELLA

PS. ACTUALIZARE TAN PRONTO COMO MI EDO. PSICOTICO ME LO PERMITA, K SIN DUDA SERA MÁS RAPIDO EN FUNCION DE LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS


	11. Iris

Capítulo 11

Iris

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

(Goo Goo Dolls)

Gwyneth estaba ligeramente nerviosa, no sabía porque, aquella familia había resultado tan amable para con ella cuando los había visitado, especialmente la Señora Weasley. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo sintió tomarle la mano y darle un apretón como para darle seguridad, lo miró, jamás se había sentido de aquella forma para con nadie, nunca el simple contacto con alguien le había transmitido tales sensaciones. Harry adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"Es sólo una comida, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?" le dijo él al separarse. Ella suspiró.

"No es sólo una comida, Harry, ellos son como tu familia, tengo que causar una buena impresión. Además, Will…" la sonrisa de Harry se borró al instante y le soltó la mano con una mueca de desagrado.

"Otra vez ese nombre…" dijo él con molestia.

"No puedo evitar que me cause angustia tener una relación contigo, sin haber aclarado las cosas con él, no por eso debes molestarte, no significa nada, además no he sabido nada de él desde que se fue a la misión ¿qué tal si le pasó algo?"

"¿No será que te estás arrepintiendo de la decisión que tomaste?" le dijo con seriedad mirándola a los ojos. Ella le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

"Eres muy poco observador ¿no has notado nada diferente?" le inquirió ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Él negó con la cabeza, y ella resopló, lo tomó de las manos, lo que causó que él bajara la mirada…sus ojos verdes destellaron con alivio al ver que ella se había quitado la sortija de compromiso. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos "Ya tomé mi decisión, y sin importar lo difícil que sea decirle, no voy a cambiar de opinión…" le dijo sencillamente.

El sonrió y cuando la iba a besar una vocecita los interrumpió. Aymee bajó corriendo las escaleras con premura. "¿Mami, me atas el vestido?" Le preguntó la pequeña con aquella vocecita angelical.

"Claro, cielo." Contestó ella, mientras ataba el moño detrás de la túnica color verde esmeralda de la pequeña pelirroja. Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima y la pequeña lo miraba con curiosidad, como tratando de decidir si aprobarlo o no, como cuestionándose que pasaría con su tío Will.

"¿Listas?" cuestionó él mirándolas a ambas, aquel día en particular, se sentía muy afortunado.

***

"'Mione, cariño, estás temblando." Le dijo Ron, tomándola de la mano, mientras que atravesaban la puerta principal de Azkaban. Había ido a dejar a los niños con la Señora Weasley, en lo que resolvían esa delicada cuestión, posteriormente regresarían a la comida familiar. Para Hermione todo aquello era un error, si por ella fuera estaría en América, hablando directamente con el familiar de Malfoy.

"No es nada" dijo ella pero de una forma que poco le aseguraba a su marido. Llegaron con el auror encargado de la prisión, durante aquel turno, un hombre de facciones amables, joven, de cabello color arena y con su usual semblante irlandés.

Ron lo saludó cordialmente, dándole la mano. "Seamus, amigo, ¿cómo va todo?"

"Sólo marcha Ron, de la manera en la que puede esperarse en este lugar." Saludó con igual cordialidad, miró luego a Hermione, quien hizo lo mejor posible por tratar de sonreír "Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien, Seamus, muchas gracias." Contestó ella atentamente.

"Bueno, y ¿a qué se debe la visita en un horario no permitido? Tengo que cumplir con la reglamentación, Ron tu puedes pasar, pero necesito tus documentos de Auror." Les dijo él con seriedad. Ron sacó su identificación y se la entregó.

"Yo vengo a indagar acerca de la muerte de Draco Malfoy, Seamus, es relevante para el caso de Narcissa Malfoy, estoy encargada de que la encierren y la audiencia es en un par de días." Informó ella con firmeza, le entregó los papeles correspondientes del caso.

"Lo lamento Hermione, no te autoriza a visitar la prisión en horarios no hábiles, tendrás que volver mañana." Le dijo con pesar. Hermione suspiró.

"Por favor Seamus, en nombre de nuestra amistad, tengo términos tajantes que cumplir en este caso, lo sabes, has una excepción." Suplicó ella, sus ojos castaños mirándolo con súplica.

"Amigo, ella entra bajo mi responsabilidad, te firmo lo que quieras." Dijo Ron, apoyando a su esposa.

"En ese caso…" dijo Seamus muy dubitativo.

Les abrió la reja principal y después de llenar los papeleos correspondientes comenzaron a merodear por el lugar. Hermione se abrazó a si misma, Ron la sintió temblar por el escalofrío y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Esta era la celda de Draco…" dijo ella, permaneciendo ante aquellas rejas, no podía imaginar lo terrible que debió haber sido para él, pasar todos aquellos años ahí, y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Recordó el trato que habían hecho, semanas atrás y no pudo evitar suspirar, estuvo tan cerca.

"Fue aquí en donde murió…fue como una emboscada, y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo por él, lo habían herido de muerte." Explicó Seamus, abriendo la celda. Hermione dudó unos momentos, pero como la Gryffindor que había sido toda su vida tomó valor y entró, seguida por Ron a corta distancia.

"¿Quiénes exactamente?" preguntó Hermione con toda seriedad, mirándolo, tratando de entender, mientras recorría la celda lentamente.

"Es curioso, de hecho, ya lo había pensado, pero a los jueces no les interesan este tipo de crímenes, son condenados a penas vitalicias después de todo. Los Carrow y Bellatrix Lestrange, y con otros cuantos, todos ex mortífagos de alto rango." Le informó él jugueteando con las llaves.

"¿Lo rendiste en el informe correspondiente?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad "Sería de esperar que circunstancias como estas llamaran la atención."

"De hecho, solicité abrir una investigación, pero dado que la familia Malfoy perdió todo el respeto que tenía en antaño, y en vista de que Narcissa Malfoy está siendo procesada, al parecer a la Corte no le pareció de trascendencia."

"Preso o no, Ex mortífago o no…Draco Malfoy fue asesinado, su muerte no debería de quedar impune." Dijo Hermione, como la abogada que era.

"Las cosas son como son, Hermione." Se resignó Seamus. "Los dejaré unos minutos, ordenaré que se realice la revisión vespertina." Dicho esto dejó a la pareja solos en la celda.

Hermione estaba atenta, su vista recorría las paredes, con plena concentración.

"¿Qué estás buscando, querida?"

"Algún tipo de señal, Ron, lo que sea, tuvo que haber dejado algo…" insistió ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ron suspiró, a veces creía que su mujer era demasiado confiada en lo que hacía. Se recargó descuidadamente en la pared, lo que ocasionó que un par de ladrillos se movieran de su lugar, la vista de Hermione pasó de inmediato a lo que hacía su marido. "Ron!" exclamó ella y acudió con rapidez.

Quitó el par de ladrillos que se habían desencajado del lugar y pronto descubrió que el resto de ellos tampoco estaban fijos, sólo sobre puestos.

"Creo que tenemos algo." Dijo Ron ansioso, la curiosidad comenzaba a infiltrarlo.

Entre los dos quitaron los ladrillos sobrepuestos y los ojos de Hermione destellaron de emoción.

En el cemento debajo estaban gravadas las siguientes palabras "A.N.B." en la parte superior y "Ego Commutatus" en la parte de abajo.

"Tenemos algo." Afirmó ella maravillada, eran palabras casi imperceptibles, pero Draco le había dejado una pista.

"¿Tiene sentido para ti?" le preguntó él confundido.

"Augustus Nicholas Black." Murmuró ella con alivió, "el hombre al cual investigué, tenemos que ir a verlo…es el hombre del que te hablé. Y mira, Ron, el hechizo, que encontré, sabía que tenía que ser ese…lo hicieron, le cambiaron la identidad." Sus ojos castaños estaban repletos de lágrimas. "Ginny tiene que estar viva, Ron, ¿comprendes? Tiene que estarlo, no podemos esperar hasta mañana, cielo, tenemos que ir hoy mismo a América, en cuanto dejemos la casa de tus padres…"

"Pero Hermione…"

"No, Ron ¿no comprendes? A Malfoy lo asesinaron, Ginny puede estar en peligro." Dijo ella nerviosa.

*++

"Pero ¿quién es esta hermosa princesita?" exclamó la Señora Weasley, al ver a la pequeña pelirroja de los ojos verdes más hermosos que hubiera visto, que le resultaban bastante familiares.

Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron al ver a Harry, le sorprendía verlo tan entero, a pesar de todo, la fecha de la muerte de Ginny había apenas acabado de pasar.

"Harry, querido, que gusto de verte, no pensé que vinieras…nunca lo haces en estas fechas…" pero se detuvo al notar a aquella hermosa joven que estaba junto a Harry, su corazón pegó de golpe, y la abrazó, sentía de nuevo esa clara sensación de felicidad y paz al abrazarla, aún seguía sin saber porque. "Gwyneth, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir…y creo que eres en parte razón de la estancia de Harry aquí."

"Señora Weasley, gracias por recibirnos, ella es mi hija, ¿recuerda que le había contado? Aymee, saluda querida." Le dijo su madre. La pequeña miró a la mujer pelirroja y le sonrió amistosamente.

"Es verdaderamente preciosa, Gwyneth, tiene unos ojos hermosos. Y pelirroja, creo que te sentirás bastante bien aquí, pequeña." Le dijo al mujer, que sintió una extraña alegría al verla. "Seguro te llevarás extraordinariamente bien con el pequeño Arthur, está con su abuelo, lo llevó a ver esas cosas muggles curiosas, que tanto les gustan, Merlín sabe que nunca los comprenderé" se quejó la mujer.

"Mira lo que trajo el viento Fred…" se escuchó una voz desde la cocina. Los ojos azul zafiro de la bella Gwyneth buscaron al autor de la voz, y hallaron a un simpático pelirrojo de baja estatura sonriéndole. Pero súbitamente, salió otro hombre exactamente igual…

"Vaya, vaya, nuestro socio favorito…" dijo George. La Señora Weasley, que se había enterado de a que se debía tal sociedad, pero que estimaba tanto a Harry como para enfadarse con él hizo una mueca de desagrado ante sus dos hijos.

"Fred, George…"saludó Harry cordialmente "ella es Gwyneth…Gwynn ellos son hermanos de Ron, y aquella pequeña es su hija Aymee. Sólo no dejes que se le acerquen mucho, serán mala influencia." Dijo él antes de soltar una risotada.

"¿No es enternecedor George? El viejo Potter, todavía quiere hacerse el galán."

"Muy graciosos, sobre todo cuando yo soy el viejo." Les dijo él con sarcasmo.

"Es que la edad amigo, nuestro, se lleva en el corazón." Dijo uno de los gemelos con su acostumbrado dramatismo fingido. Harry rodó la mirada y Gwyneth rió.

"¿Y quién es tu desafortunada amiga?"

"¿O novia?"

"Fred, George, no sean indiscretos." Les regañó su madre. "Pero pasa, querida, pasa por favor, no dejes que te intimiden." Le dijo la Señora Weasley atentamente.

"¿Intimidarme? No en lo absoluto" dijo Gwyneth sonriente, con una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

Fred y George miraron a la pequeña.

"Oye Fred, las pecas….y esa nariz…no te parece bastante familiar…" dijo George, mirando a la niña que miraba con astucia a los gemelos, claramente recordando a su hermanita pequeña, a esa misma edad. El corazón de la Señora Weasley miró incómodamente a Harry, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Antes de que George pudiera replicar y muy oportunamente, el pequeño Arthur bajó corriendo por las escaleras, y su abuelo Arthur, siguiéndolo detrás, sonriente como siempre. "Arthur ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no corras en las escaleras? Si tu madre te ve, le daría un susto de muerte." Gritó la Señora Weasley "Querido, estaba a punto de llamarte, mira, Harry decidió venir, y trajo a Gwyneth.

"Buenas Noches, Harry…" le dijo amablemente y luego miró a la joven "Bienvenida querida, estás en tu casa."

Arthur saltó a los brazos de su tío Harry, y ganándose una seria mirada de reproche por parte de la pequeña Aymee, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Gwyneth que la tomó de la mano de inmediato, no puede evitar enternecerse, alguien comenzaba a encariñarse con rapidez.

"Tío Harry, viniste, mamá y papá no dijeron que lo harías…"

Harry rió.

"Bueno, yo tampoco lo tenía exactamente planeado, Arthur." Dijo sonriente, sus ojos verdes resplandecían detrás de sus anteojos. Luego miró a la pequeña Aymee, cuyas miradas adquirieron color de inmediato y sonrió finalmente ante la atención. Harry bajó a Arthur, y lo encaró con la pequeña. "Mira, Arthur, ella es Aymee, es hija de Gwynn, ¿la recuerdas cierto?"

"Claro, mamá y papá, pasan todo el tiempo discutiendo de si es o no es una de mis tías potenciales…" dijo él niño cometiendo una gran indiscreción. Harry no pudo evitar reír incómodamente, seguramente sus mejores amigos estarían felices con lo que tenía que decirles. "Hola Aymee, ¿como estás?" dijo el pequeño dándole un besito en la mejilla, estaban casi de la misma altura, y de hecho ella era unos meses mayor que él. Ambos pelirrojos, parecían parientes cercanos, pensó Gwyneth con curiosidad.

Aymee le sonrió con timidez "Hola Arthur."

Gwyneth sonrió y miró a Harry "suele ser tímida al principio, sabes como es esto…" le dijo ella. A Harry le inundaron en aquel instante las ganas de besarla.

En aquel momento se aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

"Hola a todos." Saludó Ron.

"Arthur, ¡cielo!" gritó Hermione de inmediato buscando a su hijo. El pequeño brincó hacia sus padres de inmediato.

Los ojos azul profundo de Ron, destellaron con alegría al notar la presencia de su mejor amigo, cuando en aquel momento, esperaba que estuviera en tirado en su casa, con una botella de whisky a lado. Hermione también se sorprendió.

"¡Harry!" dijo ella sonriendo bajando a Arthur. Pero su sonrisa vaciló al notar que su mejor amigo iba tomando de la mano a quien ella reconoció de inmediato como Gwyneth, tuvo una sensación extraña, no era que no le alegrara la aparente felicidad de su amigo, tampoco era que no le agradara Gwyneth, pero estaba últimamente tan pensativa en Ginny, que aquello la sorprendió. "Gwyneth…." Dijo forzando la sonrisa.

"'Mione…Ron, me sorprende no haber escuchado de ustedes ayer…" dijo Harry, mirándolos, sus mejores amigos lucían extraños, Hermione lucía algo pálida y Ron algo preocupado, sin duda tendría que hablar con ellos seriamente, tan pronto como le fuera posible.

"Pero luces bien, amigo." Le respondió Ron. "Gwyneth… ¿cómo estás?" le dijo amistosamente.

Gwyneth sonrió, sentía una extraña simpatía hacia Ron desde que lo conoció por primera vez. "Ron, Hermione…" saludó ella sonriente "ella es mi hija, Aymee…"

Hermione la notó por primera vez, entre tanto pelirrojo, la pequeña había pasado casi desapercibida, pero tan pronto como se topó con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes suspiró. "Es hermosa, ¿ya te presentaron a Arthur, pequeña?" dijo sonriente.

La pequeña asintió tímidamente.

La Señora Weasley, fue a terminar de preparar la cena, y Gwyneth se ofreció a ayudar, Fred, George, y Arthur se llevaron tanto al pequeño Arthur y Aymee al jardín.

"Voy a ayudarle a la Señora Weasley..." dijo Gwyneth sonriente.

"De acuerdo, te veré en seguida…" el dijo él, dándole un rápido y discreto beso en los labios.

Hermione estaba pálida y Ron lucía incrédulo.

Luego de que ella se había ido. "¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos?" insinuó Hermione algo indignada. "Ahora entiendo porque no estás en tu casa, ahogado en alcohol."

"Oye, oye" le dijo él defensivamente "¿qué acaso no lo que querías era esto precisamente? ¿No es esto por lo que tanto estuviste insistiendo? Bueno, ahora debes estar contenta, Mione, sólo que no es con Giselle.."

"Gracias a Merlín…" suspiró Ron "Gwyneth es mejor que aquella insufrible mujer." Hermione lo miró con complicidad, un poco angustiada.

"Ahora soy yo el que quiero respuestas ¿en dónde han estado? ¿Y tú Hermione, a qué se debió el milagro de que no fueras a reprocharme ayer?" dijo Harry cruzando los brazos.

"Ni que te hubiera molestado tanto, que te hubiera mandado a una suplente." Refunfuñó Hermione casi con mofa.

Ron rió.

"En lo absoluto, pero ¿en donde han estado? Ustedes dos traen algo entre manos, a mi no me hacen tonto. Puedo decir que después de tantos años, se cuando algo traen…"

"No sé de qué hablas…" dijo Hermione inocentemente. "Sólo hemos estado ocupados…"

En ese momento, una pequeña personita de cabello rojo como fuego entró corriendo desde el jardín hacia Harry, traía un pedazo de papel en la mano y lucía sonriente.

"¿Y mi mami?" le preguntó Aymee. Harry sonrió, y jugó con el cabello de la pequeña.

"Está en la cocina…" le dijo en voz baja "¿Todo bien?" le preguntó sonriendo.

Hermione y Ron miraban la escena anonadados.

"Sí, tu prometiste que jugaríamos Quidditch, y Fred y George no me dejaron subir a la escoba…" le dijo ella algo indignada por ese hecho "Dicen que soy muy pequeña…"

Harry rió sonoramente "Bueno…dije que subirías conmigo, pero ahora ya ha oscurecido y es algo tarde, Aymee…pero prometo que será pronto." Trató de disculparse él "y hazle caso a Fred y a George, no creo que a tu madre le haga gracia que te subas tu sola a una escoba… ¿qué traes aquí?" le dijo él señalando la hoja de papel, que la niña le enseñó voluntariamente.

"Nada en especial, sólo es un dibujo de Arthur y mío…" dijo ella de forma presumida. Harry sonrió.

Gwyneth se asomó desde la cocina. "¿Todo está bien?" vociferó al ver a su hija.

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa. "Claro que todo está bien, Aymee sólo insistía en que quería jugar Quidditch…"

"Aymee deja ya a Harry tranquilo, ¿quieres? Dijo que te enseñaría pronto…" le regañó su madre.

"Descuida Gwynn…"

************

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche en Nueva Jersey; Hermione lucía nerviosa y un tanto desesperada por hallar el lugar indicado; Ron solo estaba impaciente.

"Te dije que deberíamos haber tomado un taxi; ya es tarde y este barrio no me gusta nada." Se quejó Hermione.

"Hermione…somos magos…somos perfectamente capaces de encontrar la casa sin necesidad de esas cosas muggles, si tan sólo aquí hubiera un autobús noctámbulo." Dijo Ron.

Hermione sólo enrolló la mirada, ojalá Ron hubiera heredado la curiosidad de Arthur para las cosas muggles; le haría la vida mucho más sencilla.

Antes de replicar, Hermione empalideció y murmuró "Lumus!" apuntando la varita hacia el número de la casa.

"Ron aquí es." Dijo ella suspirando. "Aquí vamos." Tocó la puerta con premura, pero luego esperaron pacientemente. Esperaron unos minutos, y volvió a insistir, nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

"'Mione…quizá debamos volver a casa, esto puede no tener sentido alguno…" insistió su marido. Pero Hermione, como siempre, testadura, para ella era imposible que no tuviera razón. Justo cuando estaba apunto de pensar en que quizá su razonamiento no había sido infalible.

Justo antes de que se diera por vencida, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, Will los miró extrañado y algo asustado, nervioso, sus ojos miel los estudiaron a ambos, tenía la varita en mano.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" dijo con voz grave.

Ron sacó su identificación de Auror y se la mostró; en cuanto Will notó de cuál departamento venía lo miró sobresaltado.

"¿Pasó algo con Gwyneth Williams?" le preguntó con premura. Ron lo miró con extrañeza, reconociendo de inmediato el nombre. El rostro de Hermione era carente de toda expresión.

"Tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas." Dijo Ron de inmediato sin contestar a su pregunta. Will no tuvo más remedio y se apartó de la puerta. Ron y Hermione entraron con premura, Hermione miró la casa con curiosidad como tratando de hallar algo, habían ya varias cuestiones en su cabeza, primeramente claro, qué tenía que ver la joven auror, con parentela de los Black. "Estoy buscando a Augustus Nicholas Black." Le dijo simplemente, mirándolo desafiantemente, no sabía quién era aquel hombre, pero simplemente no le agradaba.

"Lo que tenga que entenderse con él, tendrá que decírmelo a mi." Le dijo Will tercamente, su abuelo había apenas pasado por fuertes impresiones, no dejaría que nada lo afectara nuevamente. "¿Van a contestarme o no si algo anda mal con Gwyneth Williams? Yo contestaré sus preguntas si ustedes contestan a las mías."

"¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella?" le preguntó Hermione con rapidez, su corazón palpitando con fuerza, la solución a la que había llegado su cabeza en aquellos minutos de confusión era demasiado irreal, era mucha coincidencia.

Will comenzaba a desesperarse y antes de que pudiera idear algún plan para echarlos de ahí, la voz de su abuelo resonó desde las escaleras, mientras estas crujían mientras que el anciano bajaba.

"¿Qué sucede William?" le preguntó su abuelo, sus ojos grises lucían cansados, al terminar de bajar las escaleras miró a los intrusos con curiosidad. "Augustus Black, ¿en qué puedo servirles?"

"Necesitábamos hablar con usted, pero aquí el joven…" dijo Hermione furiosa.

"William Schellden" le dijo él con voz gruesa extendiéndole la mano. Hermione la tomó a regañadientes.

"Hermione Weasley, y él es mi marido…Ronald Weasley, escuche empezamos esto erróneamente, no hay por qué alarmarse sólo estamos todos algo nerviosos." Reflexionó la mujer.

"Tomen asiento, por favor, y contestaré a sus preguntas, me pareció escuchar que me buscaban." Dijo el anciano.

"Señor Black, vengo a hablarle de…Draco Malfoy." Dijo Hermione súbitamente con mucha seriedad. El hombre la miró desolado al escuchar el nombre.

"Comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo…cuándo todo aquello volvería a atormentarme." Dijo el, en su voz se escuchaba súbitamente mucho dolor.

"Me temo decirle, que su…sobrino, está muerto, murió hace unos días en Azkaban…me temo mucho tener que darle la noticia." Dijo ella, tratando de hallar la manera correcta de abordar el tema. William la miraba con nerviosismo, pero el anciano la miraba sorprendentemente sereno.

"Sabía que terminaría en algo así, no puedo imaginar como está mi pobre Cissy…pero me imagino señora Weasley, que usted no ha venido a hablarme precisamente de mi parentela, ¿o sí?" le dijo el hombre de forma perspicaz. Hermione suspiró.

"Vengo a hablarle de lo que pasó hace seis años, Señor Black, su sobrino…Draco, vino a pedirle ayuda…vengo hablarle de aquella vez, ¿la recuerda?" dijo Hermione, su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la mano de Ron aferrada.

"Cada una de los días de mi vida, Hermione ¿puedo llamarte así?"

Hermione asintió sin darle importancia.

"¿En dónde está ella?" dijo Hermione, la voz apenas y le salía de la garganta, sintió a Ron incomodarse a su lado. "¿En dónde está la joven que Draco trajo esa noche?" con aquellas preguntas Augustus miró a su nieto, intercambio de miradas que no pasó desapercibido por Ron y Hermione. "Se lo del cambio de identidad…escuche, por favor llevamos buscándola durante años, durante seis largos años…"

"Y la queremos de vuelta." Dijo Ron con voz grave, por primera vez inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

Will negó con la cabeza súbitamente. "No, Abuelo, no tenemos que contestar a nada de lo que ellos pregunten, una palabra tuya y los saco a ambos."

Su abuelo lo miró con melancolía. "¿No te das cuenta William, que quizá esto esté sucediendo por algo? Tu y yo ya no podemos protegerla…"

"La traeré de vuelta…" dijo Will con desesperación, se pasó las manos por el cabello con nerviosismo.

"No William, seis años han sido suficientes." Tomó un largo suspiro, "Su nombre es Gwyneth Williams ahora…" dijo súbitamente.

A Hermione se le heló el corazón en aquel momento, miró a Ron, decir que se había puesto de un color nauseabundo era demasiado, su marido se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro; aparentemente las coincidencias si existían.

"¿Hablamos de una joven muy hermosa, cabello color azabache y ojos azul grisáceos, una auror, con una niña de…cinco años?" dijo ella incrédulamente, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, de sólo darse cuenta de que la habían tenido en sus narices, de que Harry estaba con ella y con su hija en aquel preciso instante.

"¿La conocen?" preguntó el anciano con astucia.

"No puede ser…." Murmuró Ron "No puede ser…Ustedes, ustedes tuvieron a mi hermana, aquí, durante…durante todo este tiempo…" dijo jadeante.

"¡Ron!" se levantó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de sosegarlo, ya que él había levantado la varita en contra de Will y del anciano. "Basta, están cooperando." Ron miró a su esposa, y bajó lentamente la varita, con un largo suspiro, había quedado ausente, la garganta se le había secado, su hermanita, su hermana pequeña, de verdad estaba viva.

"Señor Black, ¿tiene usted idea de cuál es la verdadera identidad de Gwyneth? ¿tiene usted idea de a quién han tenido en su casa durante todos estos años?"

El hombre la miró detenidamente "Draco la trajo aquí como de unos…18 años, embarazada de unos cuantos meses, cabello rojizo, aun no lo olvido, facciones finas, la trajo en pésimas condiciones, me imagino, que estará usted enterada de que a mi sobrino no le quedó otro remedio, le salvó la vida."

"¡No hubiera tenido que salvarla sino la hubiera puesto en peligro en primer lugar!"Exclamó Ron furioso. Hermione lo silenció con la mirada.

"Ginevra Weasley, de suma importancia para el elegido, me imagino que habrá usted escuchado de él, ¿no?" dijo Hermione, la voz subiéndole de tono.

El anciano los miró, sus ojos grisáceos profundos, centellantes.

"No tenía idea de quién se trataba, no sabía que era ella, lo único que pude intuir era que era de importancia para lo que quedaba de la causa del señor tenebroso…"

Ron bufó "Ese maldito ya estaba muerto, no había forma de resucitarlo, secuestrando a mi hermana, los malditos mortífagos no ganaban nada para su causa"

"Se equivoca Señor Weasley" dijo el anciano calmadamente "¿qué ha sido del Harry Potter todos estos años?"

Esta vez fue Hermione la que lo miraba con odio y antes de que pudiera vociferar palabra él siguió hablando

"¿Qué es un héroe, sin la razón de su existencia?" dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie, mirándolos con autosuficiencia "De no haber traicionado Draco a su causa, ella no estaría con vida, ni ella ni su hija. Típico de mortífagos, no pueden con la persona y le quitan lo que le es más importante, bastardos." Musitó él. Hermione frunció el entrecejo y Ron lo miró extrañado. "Ni yo, ni mi nieto tuvimos nada que ver en esa guerra, Hermione, vine aquí desde hace años, muchos más de los que ustedes se imaginan, lo único que me unía a Inglaterra y la razón por la que ustedes están aquí, la razón por la que la mujer que buscan ha vivido en América todos estos años, es el vínculo afectivo que tengo para con mi sobrina Narcissa, y fue lo único que me hizo ayudar a Draco. Lo único que hemos hecho mi nieto y yo ha sido proteger a esa muchacha, cuando pude simplemente haberla lanzado a la calle tan pronto la transformé, o haberme negado a ayudarle a Draco, cualquier otro hubiere cumplido con el trabajo." Dijo el hombre con cinismo. "No tenemos nada de que estar avergonzados…cualquier tipo de resentimiento que nos tengan, diríjanlo hacia los verdaderos culpables, culpables que aún, así es, aún están libres, en las sombras, y que hace apenas unas horas, vinieron a buscar a esa muchacha."

Hermione lo miró asustada, sus ojos marrón ahora estaban repletos de lágrimas, miró a Ron en señal de apoyo, estaba desconcertada era mucha información para tan poco tiempo. En su cabeza veía imágenes de Gwyneth, de lo feliz que lucía Harry, de esa hermosa pequeña de ojos verdes, ahora entendía porque le llamaba tanto la atención. Tuvo en frente la respuesta durante tanto tiempo, y no fue capaz de verla hasta ahora.

"No tenemos ninguna intención de hacerles daño, no ahora." Le dijo Ron, mirándolo parcamente, lucía desolado, ansioso, nervioso. "Todo lo que queremos saber es cómo la recupero, como hago que ella recupere su identidad, nosotros nos haremos cargo de su protección."

Will bufó "Le quitarán la identidad que ha tenido durante estos seis años, le quitaran a Aymee a su madre, la tranquilidad que ambas han tenido…" dijo terriblemente enojado "No puedes ayudarles abuelo, ya has dicho suficiente."

"Y supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con que estés enamorado de ella." Le dijo Hermione con desfachatez "Entérate de una vez, se todo sobre ti, ella te quiere pero sólo como un amigo, como el amigo que la ha ayudado todo este tiempo, ¿cómo se todo esto? Porque hace unas horas estuvimos con ella, con Aymee ¿y sabes lo irónico del asunto? A pesar de todos estos años, ella encontró su camino a casa, está justo con quien debe estar."

Los ojos de Will destellaron con ira contenida.

"No puede hacerle esto, no se dan cuenta del peligro en el que la ponen….abuelo…" dijo mirándolo buscando una señal de apoyo.

"Me temo, William, que ya no está en nuestras manos, y es hora de que tú entiendas eso, es hora de que comprendas que ya no es nuestra responsabilidad…"

"Su sobrina, Narcissa, Señor Black" dijo Hermione jadeante con premura, era la jugada que tenía bajo la manga "por la que usted ha hecho, supuestamente todo esto, está apunto de ser procesada a Azkaban y de mi depende que no vaya ahí, esa es la razón por la que Draco fue asesinado, él me dijo todo esto para que yo ayudara a su madre, algún mortífago lo escuchó…lo asesinaron…ahora de usted depende que yo ayude a Narcissa Malfoy, todo lo que tiene que hacer es decirme ¿cómo le regreso su identidad a Ginevra Weasley?"

Los ojos grisáceos de Augustus la miraron.

"No va ser fácil, pero lo haré, voy a ayudarla, a cambio de que usted ayude a mi sobrina."


	12. Negar, Negar, Negar

Capitulo 12: Speechless

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Gwyneth sonrió mientras caminaban a las afueras de su casa, en Londres, iba detrás de Harry que cargaba a Aymee en su hombro, porque la pequeña se había quedado completamente dormida, el hermoso cabello rojizo de su hija revoloteando en la espalda del hombre del que estaba completamente enamorada.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Gwyneth murmuró silenciosamente que la subiera a la recámara. Ella deshizo la cama con rapidez, y luego el depositó a Aymee con todo el cuidado del mundo. Gwyneth le quitó los zapatos procurando no despertarla y sin que se lo pidiera él la arropó con mucho cuidado. Ella sonrió al ver lo natural de su reacción. Le ofreció su mano que él tomó dichoso, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a esa pequeña niña que había logrado robarle el corazón con tal facilidad.

El cerró la puerta inmediatamente y ella lo besó.

"Eres una maravilla, ¿lo sabes? Ella te adora." Le dijo ella muy enternecida.

"¿Lo crees? Nada me haría más feliz, que tu hija me aceptara."

"Bueno, Harry, no sólo te acepta…te adora, hablo en serio. Es bastante tímida con los extraños, pero contigo…no sé, parece que le inspiras confianza."

"Pues me alegro, entonces. Yo también la quiero, es algo bastante…no sé, ¿natural? Me inspira una ternura increíble, no sé Gwyneth…tu y tu hija llegaron a mi vida y lo acomodaron todo en su lugar…"

"Serías un padre increíble ¿lo sabes?" dijo ella y él recargó su frente en la de ella. "Y te amo." Lo besó largamente, y cuando él sintió que las cosas se salían de su control se separó.

"Creo que debo irme…dijiste que querías que fuéramos lento, y…creo que esto contradeciría tus deseos, y no quiero causar eso de ninguna manera…" ella le acalló con otro dulce beso en los labios.

"Hablas demasiado…" murmuró ella. Luego de unos minutos así, fue ella quien se separó. Sus labios se curvearon en una dulce sonrisa. "No te lo haré más difícil…" dijo ella separándose de plano.

"Te veré mañana…"

* * *

El corazón de Gwyneth se infló de alegría cuando escuchó el timbre, era temprano pero nada podría hacerla más feliz que verlo con tanta premura. Bajó con prisa las escaleras, casi saltando y abrió la puerta de par en par. Su sonrisa vaciló…

"Will…" murmuró ella se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Decepcionada, mi querida G?" le murmuró con frialdad, y cerró la puerta detrás.

"No…es decir, no te esperaba…te fuiste tan de pronto, que yo creí que quizás…"

"¿Qué no regresaría?" le dijo él, la furia en sus ojos la atemorizaba, el se aproximaba con sigilo hacia ella, buscó con la mirada su varita.

"Yo…"

"Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos…." Le interrumpió, y adivinando los pensamientos de ella, atrajo la varita de ella con la propia.

¿De qué hablas?

"No te estoy preguntando, Gwyneth, nos vamos y se acabó. Ve a empacar mientras yo empaco lo de Aymee."

"No." Dijo ella con firmeza "¿Te has vuelto loco? No voy a irme." El la tomó por fuerza del antebrazo., que ella estaba segura que le dejaría marcas, se estaba enojando y atemorizando, no había forma de ganarle sin su varita. "Me lastimas."

"Escuché que te han visto con Potter muy acarameladita ¿es cierto?" demandó él. Ella palideció súbitamente. Él la sacudió con fuerza del brazo. "Te estoy hablando maldita sea! Contéstame…" le gritó él. Sus ojos descendieron hasta sus delicados dedos y notó de prisa que no había sortija del compromiso. La miró a los ojos.

Gwyneth sabía que ya no había escapatoria. "Estoy enamorada de él." Le dijo con simpleza "Estamos juntos ahora." Los ojos de Will crisparon de furia, y la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que ella se desplomó al piso, su fortaleza estaba vacilando, y unas cuantas lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos azules.

La pequeña Aymee al escuchar los gritos se asomó por las escaleras, sus ojitos verdes lucían muy atemorizados.

Gwyneth se levantó motivada por su furia y por sus ganas de desquitarse y trató de abofetearlo, pero el rió y atrapó su mano en el aire. "¿Te acostaste con él?" Ella enmudeció y él la sacudió con más fuerza por los hombros. Ella sabiendo que sus palabras lo lastimarían más que cualquier otro golpe respondió soberbiamente. "Si." Eso fue suficiente para que el le diera otro golpe en la mandíbula. "Maldita zorra de quinta, ¿cómo pudiste?" le dijo levantándola del suelo "Después de TODO lo que hice por ti y por tu hija, como pudiste traicionarme así…cómo pudiste revolcarte con él como si fueras una golfa…" ella lo golpeó al poder tomarlo desprevenido y esto sólo lo hizo rabiar más. Él la aventó de nuevo al suelo.

"¡MAMI!" le gritó Aymee desde las escaleras. El corazón de Gwyneth se detuvo, tenía la boca ensangrentada por los golpes, miró a su hija en la escalera.

"Estoy bien cielo, mami está bien, Aymee escúchame ve y enciérrate en tu cuarto, no abras pase lo que pase."

"Pero mami…"

"HAZLE CASO A TU MADRE O LA DAÑARÉ MÁS…" rugió él con furia. La pequeña lo miró con lágrimas de furia en los ojos y corrió a su habitación. En esos momentos de distracción Gwyneth trató de quitarle la varita pero eso sólo le causó otro golpe en la mejilla. Sus lágrimas caían desmesuradamente. "Arregla tus cosas de una buena vez, ya te dije que NOS VAMOS."

"NO VAS A LOGRARLO, NO VOY A IRME, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL…" Le gritó ella con cinismo, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al sacarlo de sus casillas.

"MALDITA PERRA, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, ahora mismo te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste…" la atrajo hacia si con gran fuerza y la besó, la empujó encima del sofá, ella se paralizó sin saber que hacer, sus mas grandes miedos se hacían realidad. Ella forcejeó con fuerza, él le levantaba el camisón y la tocaba de las formas más repugnantes que ella podría imaginar, forzaba la fricción entre ambos, ella lloraba y gritaba tratando de luchar en contra de él, pero era como luchar en contra de algo incontenible. "Por favor, no..Will, por favor…no quiero…" gritó ella, y cuando se convenció de que nada podría evitarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar de que aquello era una horrible pesadilla. Al fin pudo respirar de nuevo, cuando sintió que la fuerza que la amenazaba se levantó de ella, abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

"MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA…TE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUE A LAS MUJERES NO SE LES TOCA!" Gwyneth jamás había visto a Harry tan furioso, ella se levantó de prisa del sofá, estaba paralizada, sus mejillas estaban repletas de lágrimas. Harry le dio varios golpes en la mandíbula, y Will se defendió dándole uno en el estómago, pero Harry logró derribarlo, después y comenzó a patearlo. "LEVANTATE, PELEA…ANDA…! O QUE SOLO ERES HOMBRECITO CON LAS MUJERES?"

"HARRY! YA BASTA! LO VAS A MATAR…" le gritó ella, pero el parecía estar ahogándose en furia, parecía ni siquiera escucharla. "HARRY POR FAVOR, SUÉLTALO…NO VALE LA PENA."

Pareció por fin regresar en sí y la miró, quiso abrazarla, miró al hombre sangrando de la cara por los golpes que le había dado y pasó por encima de él hacia Gwyneth y la abrazó. "Mira, como te dejó…" le dijo examinándola del rostro. Will se levantó gimiendo de dolor. Gwyneth tomaba con fuerza a Harry de las manos y lo miraba insistentemente para que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

"LÁRGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE AQUÍ, LE PONES UNA MANO ENCIMA OTRA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO…" Le gritó él con furia, sino fuera porque ella lo sostenía y le rogaba con la mirada que dejara ir a Will se le echaría encima como una fiera. Will los miró con odio, y desagrado.

"Hasta entonces, Potter….que esto no se queda así."

Harry quiso echársele encima en ese momento pero…

"Harry…por favor, déjalo ya, no tiene caso…."

Will desapareció.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a examinarla, tenía golpes en el rostro, uno en el ojo y otro en la comisura de la boca, en donde sangraba.

"Mira nada más, debiste haberme dejado matarlo..." de pronto una idea apareció en su mente respecto a la manera en la que los había encontrado cuando llegó. "¿Qué mas te hizo…?" le preguntó con brusquedad…ella bajó la mirada…"Gwyneth qué mas…."

"Nada…llegaste a tiempo…llegaste justo a tiempo." Le dijo ella tratando de calmarlo. Él suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se deshizo del abrazo, y se levantó con premura…

"Aymee!" dijo subiendo las escaleras de prisa, él la siguió con rapidez, al llegar al cuarto de Aymee, Gwyneth intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba trabada. "Aymee, cielo, es mamá…" desde dentro se escuchaban los llantos de la pequeña. "Todo está bien cariño, Will se marchó…." Pero nada, la pequeña seguía sin abrir.

"Déjame intentarlo…" le susurró Harry a Gwyneth. "Aymee, linda, no hay nada que temer, estoy aquí para cuidarlas a ambas, el malo ya se fue… tu mami está bien, ambas lo están." Fue sólo entonces cuando la puerta se abrió. La pequeña, tenía los ojitos verdes repletos de lágrimas, estaba abrazándose a sí misma. A Harry no podría haberle enternecido más aquella imagen, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en brazos. Gwyneth los miraba, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse, pero no quería que Aymee se asustara más.

"Todo está bien…." Le murmuró Harry, la pequeña hipaba de llanto.

* * *

Aymee se había quedado profundamente dormida y Harry abrazó a Gwyneth durante la siguiente media hora. Ella se relajaba en sus brazos como de ninguna otra forma.

"Mmm, Harry, no es que me esté quejando al respecto, pero ¿a qué debo tu visita tan temprano?" le preguntó con curiosidad

"No, de hecho, con todo esto…." Murmuró nerviosamente "Ha habido otro ataque en la madrugada…"

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente "Kennington?" Él asintió, regresé para avisarte que te alistaras, debías dejar a Aymee con Molly y luego reunirte conmigo, pero viendo las circunstancias…"

"¿Quién ha sido atacado?"

"En dónde…querrás decir, atacó el Trafalgar Square en Londres, mató a 10 muggles, dejó otros más heridos…una total tragedia, ya se están encargando de los obliviate y de ver como encubren ese asunto, de tal forma que no arriesgue una exposición."

"Tenemos que ir, quizá encontremos algún rastro…" dijo ella levantándose de forma impaciente. Harry negó y volvió a forzarla a que se sentara.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado." Le dijo con simpleza.

"¿De qué hablas? Es mi trabajo" le dijo ella tercamente.

"Deja que me encargue, Gwyneth, no quiero que te arriesgues, que tal si ese fantoche está esperando el momento oportuno para hacerte algo, a ti o a Aymee…? Dijiste que vino a llevárselas…"

Gwyneth enrolló la mirada "Harry, por amor a Merlín, quiero que entiendas de una buena vez que soy una Auror, que trabajamos juntos, tu y yo, no tienes que protegerme…" le dijo ella con seriedad. Harry la miró detenidamente.

"No sé…no se, porqué, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, siento esta imperiosa necesidad por no dejar que nada te dañe, por…protegerte, se que está mal pero no puedo evitarlo…se que eres capaz pero yo…"

"No me estás dejando trabajar…" le dijo ella y él suspiró.

"Quizá sea cierto, pero entiéndeme, no puedo evitarlo…hay algo en ti que me hace _querer _protegerte." Le acarició con suavidad la mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "¿Podrías por favor, dejar que me encargue? Sólo esta vez, te lo prometo, además, técnicamente no se te puede reprochar nada…me la debes…" le dijo él teniendo un punto.

Ella suspiró y asintió "De acuerdo, en eso tienes razón…Te veré a las 6 en el Ministerio, ¿bien? Me dirás si lograste encontrar algún rastro. Y Harry…SÓLO esta vez, no quiero tener que volver a apartarme, tendrás que acostumbrarte a trabajar en campo conmigo, y no a protegerme." Le dijo ella y por el tono que manejaba no era broma. El sonrió y asintió.

"Trato hecho." Se inclinó para besarla de nuevo y luego se levantó. "Se cuidadosa, no dejes la varita fuera de tu vista, te veo al rato."

"Adiós" murmuró ella antes de que él desapareciera.

* * *

"Hermione, ¿qué vas a decirle?" le preguntó Ron, quien tenía sus usualmente vivarachos ojos azules ahora repletos de preocupación y algo de confusión.

Hermione daba vueltas en la sala de un lado para otro nerviosamente. "La verdad, Ron, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos decirle?"

"¿La verdad?" lanzó una risa forzada "Claro, que tal…_Oye Gwyneth, ahí te va, la razón por la que no recuerdas nada de tu vida antes de los últimos cinco años es sencilla, Gwyneth Williams no existe, tu verdadera identidad es Ginny Weasley, esa, a la que raptaron los mortífagos hace cinco años y todos creímos muerta….a si, ¿y ya mencionamos que Harry esta y sigue enamorado de ella? Si ese Harry, con quien actualmente sales. Ah y por si fuera poco, también es el padre de tu hija… _Debes estar bromeando, Hermione…" le dijo con ironía.

Hermione lo miró de mal modo. "Pues evidentemente tu no podrás decirle nada, si esa es la forma en que sueltas una noticia de esas…de cualquier forma Ron, tenemos que decirle la verdad. Tiene que dejar ese trabajo suyo, porque se está arriesgando, escuchaste lo que dijo el tío de Malfoy y ese tal Schellden, estuvieron en su casa y los amenazaron para que alejaran a Ginny de Harry, es evidente que alguien sabe que la bomba está apunto de estallar y quieren evitarlo…Ron que tal si intentan matarla y esta vez si lo logran…" le dijo insistentemente "Además, tengo que empezar a trabajar en un antídoto, no se que tan difícil sea, y no se si funcione…" dijo ella preocupada y de forma insistente.

"¿Qué hay de Harry? También le diremos la verdad…" preguntó Ron, no se imaginaba la reacción de su mejor amigo cuando se enterara, cuando la bomba finalmente estallara.

"No, Harry no puede enterarse todavía…" dijo ella, sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias de ocultarle algo tan grave a su mejor amigo.

"Estás loca, mujer, Harry va a matarte si le ocultas que no solamente Ginny está viva, sino que además tiene una hija. Olvídalo, perderá sus casillas, sabes como se pone cuando le ocultan las cosas, y no lo culpo." Dijo Ron incrédulo ante las ideas de su esposa. Hermione enrolló la mirada.

"Hablas como si yo no lo conociera, y te recuerdo que lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano, y precisamente por eso no puede enterarse…" dijo ella tercamente. "¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué pasa sino logro regresarle su identidad a Ginny? ¿Qué pasa si después de todo esto no logro hacer que ella regrese? Harry es feliz por primera vez en cinco años, Ron, y las cosas salieron tan bien que sin saberlo está con Ginny y con su hija…si le dijéramos la verdad y luego las cosas salieran mal, no estoy segura de que Harry pudiera seguir con Gwyneth, se frustraría, obsesionaría, querría regresarle su verdad identidad costara lo que costara incluso si eso significara otros cinco años de no vivir…ha sido un zombi buscándola todos estos años, es la primera vez que lo veo tratando de vivir de nuevo. Y como hacerle eso a Gwyneth, porque en este momento, esa persona, no es Ginny, ella no recuerda nada, _es otra persona. _No podemos simplemente actuar como si ella no fuera real." Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y el la abrazó con fuerza. "No puedo hacerle eso Ron, no puedo quitarle a Harry el único remanso de paz que ha tenido desde que perdimos a Ginny, así si todo sale mal, si quiera podrá ser feliz con su verdadera hija y con Gwyneth...el destino los juntó de todas formas."

"Si, podrá seguir viviendo un una mentira…" le dijo con necedad. Hermione iba a argumentar de nuevo pero él negó con la cabeza. "Me sigue sin parecer una buena idea ocultarle todo esto, pero si tu crees que va a funcionar, creo que voy a confiar en ti…después de todo fuiste tu quien encontró a mi hermana. Y por eso, Hermione Weasley, te voy a estar agradecido por el resto de mis días." Le dijo con dulzura y la besó. Ella sonrió.

"Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para regresarla."

"Mami, ¿por qué tío Will fue tan malvado? Sentí mucho miedo de él." Dijo la pequeña Aymee, que tenía en sus manos una taza de su cocoa favorito, hecho por su madre, quien la tenía en sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla, lo que había hecho Harry para calmarla había sido maravilloso. Ahora la pequeña sólo quería entender, el por qué.

"Bueno, verás…en realidad, la gente que amamos hace cosas que nos lastiman y que no entendemos, del todo sus razones, pero, debes entender que Will no es malo, cielo, sólo…veras, tenemos emociones, ¿si? Lo que tu sientes cuando quieres llorar es tristeza, cuando me haces un berrinche por algo sin importancia, es enojo, cuando Harry o yo te abrazamos te sientes…"

"Segura…" dijo la pequeña antes de tomar otro sorbo a su cocoa.

"Así es, mi cielo." Le dijo ella y le dio un besito en la cabeza. "Entonces, lo que le pasó a tu tío Will es que estaba muy enojado, lleno de furia, dolido…y cuando la gente está así, hace cosas que no habría hecho o que simplemente no quiere hacer pero al estar bajo esa emoción…no puede evitarlo."

"Entonces él no es malo…"

"¿Cómo podría serlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras?" le dijo Gwyneth, sin saber que aquella opinión cambiaría trascendentalmente.

"Mami…yo quiero mucho a Harry." Le dijo la pequeña "¿Tu lo quieres? ¿Podemos quedarnos con él?" las palabras de su hija trajeron gran regocijo a Gwyneth, el saber de su aprobación era maravilloso.

"Esa es la idea, mi cielo, esa es la idea." En ese momento sonó el timbre de nuevo, y Gwyneth se puso de pie, dejando a la pequeña en el suelo.

"Mami, tengo miedo…" dijo Aymee, haciendo puchero, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban nublados con lágrimas contenidas y su trenzado cabello pelirrojo lucía muy despeinado.

"Ven conmigo, si quieres cielo, para que no te quedes sola…" la tomó de la mano y bajó a abrir la puerta.

Para su sorpresa eran Ron y Hermione, lucían fatal, ambos tenía unas inmensas ojeras, que parecían apenas haber tomado una siesta, Hermione lucía bastante preocupada y Ron nervioso. Acto seguido, paso algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto, Ron la abrazó, la abrazó con mucha fuerza, la envolvió de una manera tan fraternal que le sorprendió mucho. Miró a Hermione confundida y Hermione sólo sonrió, su mirada muy enternecida.

"Lo lamento…fue demasiado, creo…" murmuró Ron apenado, haciéndose un lado. Gwyneth rió "No hay problema, Hermione, Ron, me da gusto verlos, Aymee… cielo saluda a Ron y Hermione." Instruyó a su hija. Mientras Gwyneth los guiaba hacia dentro. Ron cargó afectuosamente y la miró detenidamente.

Hermione sonrió y murmuró "Tiene sus ojos de hecho ¿no es así?" le dijo con complicidad. La puso nuevamente en el suelo. "¿No viene Arthur, con ustedes? Quería jugar." Dijo con dulzura. Hermione sonrió y le dijo suavemente "Está en casa de mis padres, Aymee, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo traeré para que jueguen, él también se divirtió mucho contigo, no para de hablar de ti."

Gwyneth se agachó en cuclillas frente a su hija, peinándola un poco. "Aymee, linda, te importa si hablo con Ron y Hermione, sólo serán unos minutos y si necesitas algo, lo que sea me hablas, de acuerdo, no temas."

"Bien, mami, te quiero." Le dijo ella con dulzura dándole un beso a su madre.

"Yo también cielo." Dijo llena de alegría.

Una vez que la pequeña hubiere salido de la sala hacia su recámara, Gwyneth se tornó con gran seriedad hacia ellos.

"¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Es Harry?" preguntó alarmada.

"No, por supuesto que no, lo que venimos a decirte, no es sobre Harry, no exactamente." Dijo Hermione tranquilizándola. Gwyneth suspiró.

"Lo siento, es que su visita tan sorpresiva…bueno, por qué no se sientan y me dicen que es eso tan importante que vienen a decirme." Los miró atentamente esperando a que alguno de los dos comenzara a explicar.

"Es sobre Ginny…Ginny Weasley." Dijo Ron "Mi hermana…viste su fotografía en la madriguera…"

"Si, claro que la recuerdo…" sintió un poco de incomodidad y miró a Hermione, ya tenía idea por donde iba el asunto y eso comenzaba a asustarla un poco. "¿La encontraron? Me refiero a la pista que tenías, Hermione, te llevó a algún lado finalmente. Si debe ser eso, la encontraron y ahora quieren que me separe de Harry o…" comenzó a idear toda clase hipótesis.

"No." La cortó de tajo Hermione. "No, no queremos que te separes de Harry" le aclaró, y Gwyneth pudo sentirse en paz de nuevo. "Pero si encontramos a Ginny…escucha, creo que es mejor que comience desde el principio." Se levantó y empezó a caminar nerviosamente mientras hablaba. "Cuando, secuestraron a Ginny, hace seis años..." dijo muy claramente "fue secuestrada por mortífagos que buscaban venganza de Harry, lo que debes de saber es que Ginny estaba esperando un hijo de Harry, esto nunca se lo dije, yo era la única que lo sabía pero luego de que Ginny desapareció y ver lo dolido que estaba, no tuve el valor para decírselo…" dijo tenía lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con escurrir en cualquier momento. "Si su hijo o…_hija _viviera tendría cinco años…siendo muy exacta, de cualquier forma…fue secuestrada, violada, torturada y sólo Merlín sabe cuantas cosas mas, hasta que un día, enviaron a Draco Malfoy a matarla… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que robaras su expediente?" le preguntó a Gwyneth quien la escuchaba con mucha atención y esta asintió. "Bien, pues, Draco no tuvo el valor para hacer el trabajo que se le había encomendado, así que viéndose incapaz de matarla, y sabiendo que si alguien se enteraba de que no había cumplido con su trabajo, los mortífagos lo cazarían, y sino moría en manos de su propio bando, moriría en Azkaban. En fin, entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y pidió ayuda a la única persona que le quedaba…" a este punto Hermione se tomaba las manos nerviosamente, y Ron veía al suelo. "Acudió con un viejo tío abuelo, al que su madre le guardaba un gran cariño…Augustus Nicholas Black" le dijo con sutileza. Gwyneth abrió sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro y la miraron sorprendida.

"Black…" repitió ella, la cabeza comenzaba a retumbarle con gran fuerza. Se abrazó así misma.

Hermione asintió "Si, Black, es una familia de linaje muy antiguo y por tanto guardianes de magia muy antigua y muy poderosa, estoy segura que conoces la importancia que los linajes de sangre pura han tenido todo este tiempo." Gwyneth asintió nuevamente. "Bien, pues Augustus, no era un mortífago y de hecho como _pocos de _su familia era bastante antipático para con las ideas de éstos, no estaba de acuerdo con ellas, era lo que se conoce como un traidor a la sangre. Así que no quería completar el trabajo de Draco, no quería matarla, y mucho menos al descubrir que estaba embarazada. Draco le suplicó que hiciera algo, porque de lo contrario lo matarían, nadie podría descubrir que Ginny no había muerto conforme a lo planeado. Hay una poción, combinado con una especie de ritual…ego commutatus…muy antiguo, muy difícil de llevar a cabo, es muy complejo, el caso es que Augustus fu capaz de hacerlo y…cambió la identidad de Ginny…" dijo nerviosamente.

Los ojos azul zafiro de Gwyneth la miraron con temor, repletos de lágrimas, su mente funcionando al 100% tratando de encontrar una respuesta, lo sabía, muy dentro de si, lo sabía….sabía lo que Hermione había acudido a decirle, pero tenía que escucharlo…

"Dilo, Hermione…dilo… ¿En donde está, en dónde está Ginny ahora?" le preguntó con voz temblorosa, había fallado al tratar de contener sus lágrimas.

"Creo que tu ya lo sabes tan bien como yo…dime, Gwyneth, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas de tu vida antes de los últimos cinco años….?" Le preguntó Hermione. Gwyneth comenzó a sollozar se puso de pie y les dio la espalda, colocó su rostro en sus manos, mientras no podía evitar sus sollozos.

"No puede ser…" murmuró con dificultad, negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. "Me están mintiendo…no puede ser cierto, mi cabello…mis ojos no…" trató de argumentar, en la medida en la que sus sollozos se lo permitían.

"Fue el hechizo…ritual, poción, lo que te cambió, al cambiarte la identidad, también te cambió el físico, algunos rasgos de tu carácter….tus recuerdos…" trató de explicarle. Ron trató de abrazarla, pero ella estaba en un mar de lágrimas y lo alejó.

"No puede ser, yo…dios mío, tantos años buscando a mi familia, buscando mi origen, mi hogar y ahora…"

"Lo encontraste…lo hallaste…tienes que calmarte, Gwyneth por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte." Le dijo Ron, ella comenzó a respirar, para calmarse, pero los sollozos apenas y se lo permitían.

"Trata de decírtelo cuando descubres que eres otra persona…que Gwyneth no existe, que…mi hija…" se volvió a Hermione "¿Es de Harry, cierto? Es hija mía y de Harry…"

Hermione asintió solemnemente "Basta con verle los ojos…." Murmuró, sus propias lágrimas no cedían.

Ron trató de acercarse a Gwyneth de nuevo y esta vez ella se lo permitió y la abrazó, la abrazó de forma fraternal. "Todo va a estar bien, Hermione y yo…haremos lo posible para regresarte tu verdadera identidad…y…todo saldrá bien." Le dijo con suavidad.

"Ron tiene razón, lo que te hicieron no es irreversible…tiene solución." Le aseguró Hermione.

"Will lo sabía… y su abuelo Augustus, ellos lo sabían, y yo que me sentía tan agradecida con ellos por haberme protegido, por dios, si ellos mismos…claro!" murmuró ella súbitamente, como si la pieza del rompecabezas finalmente encajara de nuevo. "Por eso Will nunca se esforzó verdaderamente por encontrar a mi familia, por encontrar mi pasado…" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con amargura.

"Él estuvo ahí la noche en que hicieron el cambio, luego él te cuidó, se encargó de ti y se enamoró, se enamoró de Gwyneth." Explicó Hermione "Por eso no quería que volvieras a Inglaterra, por eso…nunca te ayudó a descubrir quien eras. Lo encontramos cuando fuimos a hablar con Augustus…él estaba ahí."

"Ahora entiendo…por eso vino por mí.." dijo Gwyneth.

"¿Vino por ti, en qué momento?" preguntó Ron alarmado.

"Desde en la mañana…quiso llevarnos a la fuerza, a Aymee y a mi…pero afortunadamente Harry llegó…fue horrible, se pelearon a golpes." Vio la cara de preocupación de sus amigos "Harry está bien, por supuesto." Afirmó ella.

"Estás pálida…quizá debas sentarte." Dijo Hermione, tomándola del brazo y guiándola al sofá. Las lágrimas de Gwyneth resbalaban por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su largo cabello negro, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no sabía que sentir en aquel momento, estaba muy confundida y sentía que la cabeza le estallaría. "Hay algo más…" murmuró Hermione. Obtuvo la atención de Gwyneth con facilidad, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser más importante que todo lo que había dicho? "No puedes decirle nada a Harry…no debes, no hasta que no estemos seguros de que podemos transformarte."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Se va a poner furioso si se entera, Hermione…" trató ella de hacerla razonar.

"Comprende, sabes muy bien el estado en el que Harry se encontraba cuando tu llegaste, imagínalo de esa forma durante cinco años….taciturno, amargado, triste, solo….no mentí cuando dije que tu le devolviste la vida, pero comprende, que tal si le decimos la verdad y al final yo no puedo lograr tu cambio… ¿qué crees que pasará?"

"Va a enloquecer…"

"Exactamente, lo conozco, y no va a descansar hasta que no logre el cambio…esas circunstancias, pondrían en peligro la tranquilidad que hasta ahora han logrado tener…una tranquilidad que ha logrado contigo y con su verdadera hija."

"¿Y tu crees que sabiendo esto yo podré seguir con mi vida, sin que logres mi transformación? ¿Hermione tu crees que puedo yo seguir viviendo en esta mentira?" le dijo viéndola con desesperación. Hermione la tomó de la mano y la miró con comprensión.

"Has sufrido muchísimo y entiendo como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada más…lo único que puedo prometerte es hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…pero sino resulta ¿qué prefieres? Tener a Harry obsesionado por convertirte en la mujer que un día fuiste, o tenerlo feliz contigo, como la mujer que eres ahora… ¿te das cuenta? Lo encontraste…"

"Nos encontramos…diría yo."

* * *

**NOTA A: HOLA A TODOS...BUENO SI, LA VERDAD NO ES TAN BUENO, NO QUEDÉ SATISFECHA....NO ESTABA INSPIRADA....MY HEART ISN'T INTO IT....POR ASÍ DECIRLO, PERO PUES...SUPONGO KE PEOR ES NADA NO? Y COMO HABIA PROMETIDO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO....PUES DEJENME REVIEWS PORQUE LA NETA CADA DIA TENGO MENOS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA....NO SE COMO QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NO PEGA.... **

**FELIZ ESTRENO DE HP6!!**


	13. El Principio del Fin

**Capitulo 13**

**It Has Just Begun**

_The ocean, is on fire  
The sky turned dark again  
As the boats came in  
And the beaches  
Stretched out with soldiers  
With their arms and guns  
It has just begun  
Believe, you want this  
Believe, I want this too  
Why wont you tell me that  
It's almost over  
Why must this?  
Tear my head  
Inside out  
And the houses  
Laid out like targets  
With the deafening sound  
We watched them all go down  
And the families  
Now useless bodies  
They lay still black and blue  
A gift from us to you_

_(The War, AVA)_

Gwyneth estaba como ida, sus hermosos ojos color zafiro lucían hipnotizados, perdidos en el fuego, difícilmente podía si quiera creer lo que había ocurrida. Por fin había descubierto quién era verdaderamente, su pasado…pero se sentía tan impotente al no poder recordar. Sin saberlo había llegado a su verdadera vida. Hermione y Ron la miraron preocupados.

"Déjame ver si entiendo, Hermione…" murmuró Gwyneth luego de sus breves minutos de silencio "Sólo le diremos a mis padres, y tu tratarás, junto con Augustus lograr mi cambio…comenzarás a preparar el antídoto o lo que sea que deba yo tomar….y mientras yo sólo actúo como si nada sucediera…se lo oculto a Harry." Miró a la mujer que tenía en frente de ella, quien asintió solemnemente.

"Esa es la idea…Escucha, se que todo esto debe ser…--" pero antes de que la castaña pudiera terminar su oración, Ron le interrumpió, extrajo de su bolsillo una moneda de cobre.

"Debo irme…algo sucedió en el Ministerio, quizá noticias sobre Kennington." Le dijo Ron mirándolas ansiosamente a ambas. Gwyneth se puso de pie de inmediato.

"Hace algunas horas hubo un atentado a varios muggles…. ¿no lo sabías? Quedé de reunirme con Harry en la oficina en unas cuantas horas pero si te están convocando quizá consiguieron algo…deberíamos ir." Dijo ella, limpiándose con rapidez unas cuantas lágrimas que habían resbalado sobre mus mejillas, y acomodándose sus ropas. Ron la miró con poca seguridad.

"¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? Digo, después de lo que te acabas de enterar no sé…podríamos inventar algo por lo cual no te presentaste."

Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Suenas como Harry…estoy segura que por eso yo no he sido llamada…me quiere mantener fuera de esto, como si no fuera mi caso…" dijo ella indignada.

"Bueno es lo que consigues cuando el comienza a tenerte aprecio, así que tendrías que irte acostumbrando." Le dijo Hermione, en su usual tono sabelotodo.

"Pues, tendrá que aprender a lidiar con ello…se supone que lo resolveríamos juntos, Hermione….sería mucho pedirte que quizá….pudieras cuidar de Aymee…" dijo ella luciendo claramente desesperada, ahora que Will ya no estaba ya no había forma de que nadie le ayudara con la niña.

"No te angusties por ello… llevaré a Aymee a que me acompañe a recoger a mi hijos a casa de mis padres, y luego iremos a casa….ahí estará a salvo. No debes preocuparte. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Ron tiene razón…"

"Estoy segura Hermione, el trabajo me ayudará a quitarme toda esta ansiedad." Aseguró ella, guardando su varita en sus ropas. "¡Aymee!" gritó ella, y la pequeña bajó corriendo por las escaleras, su larga melena pelirroja bailaba detrás de su espalda.

"¿A dónde vas mami?" preguntó la pequeña consternada, mirándola con ojitos llorosos, seguía bastante nerviosa debido a los incidentes que habían ocurrido.

"Mami debe trabajar, cielo, pero Hermione te cuidará en mi ausencia, vas a ver a Arthur…" dijo tratando de animarla, mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella "todo estará bien, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero todo saldrá bien…sólo se buena."

"Lo seré mami, no tardes."

"Te amo, cielo." Fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo para responder.

* * *

En el departamento de aurores de dejaba sentir un ambiente bastante tenso, habían más aurores de los que Gwyneth hubiera visto juntos desde su llegada a Inglaterra, todos hablaban los unos con los otros, en pequeños grupos, que puso adivinar eran unidades. Al final pudo divisar a Harry hablando con Kingsley.

"No te preocupes, habrá una junta y nos dirán lo que está sucediendo." Le dijo Ron queriendo tranquilizarla. Ella lo miró con algo de desconfianza pero asintió.

Una vez que la mirada de Harry encontró la suya, él miró a Kingsley incómodamente y le murmuró algunas otras cuantas palabras con las que terminó la conversación. Kingsley asintió y se apresuró dentro de uno de los salones a los que Gwyneth jamás había entrado. Harry se apresuró hacia ellos.

"Ron…me alegro que recibieras le mensaje." Le murmuró Harry.

"Lamento haber estado ausente…he estado ocupado…" le dijo el pelirrojo claramente nervioso. Harry lo miró con suspicacia.

"Tu y yo vamos a hablar después." Le dijo Harry con simpleza y luego miró a Gwyneth, quien se alarmó, al ver que él tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo, sus ropas lucían rotas.

"No es nada, solo una maldición que pasó muy cerca…estará bien, no he tenido tiempo de que la limpien." Le contestó él antes de que ella si quiera pudiera preguntar. "Y por cierto ¿qué haces tu aquí? No te mandé llamar…"

Ron intuyendo que la conversación no le incumbía sólo se alejó y caminó hacia un par de aurores del otro lado del corredor, para informarse de lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

"Pero algo esta pasando…así que decidí venir, aunque no me convocaras, Harry no quiero tener que recordarte que tu no estás sobre mi…." Dijo ella con terquedad "Ahora quiero saber que demonios está pasando…no puedes mantenerme fuera de esto…" su voz murió cuando divisó a Will llegando con premura afuera del salón, junto al resto de los demás aurores, él la miró, sus miradas se reconocieron, pero él hizo como sino lo conociera. Harry lo miró con odio.

"Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no te quería aquí…"

"Bueno, ahora si estoy confundida, ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí?" le preguntó ella en voz alta, pero su conversación era ahogada por toda la habladuría de los aurores a su alrededor.

"Kingsley dio la orden de reunir a todos los aurores disponibles y como ese…resultó estar en el país….pues también se le llamó…encontré una pista…un cómplice de Kennington…luego del fiasco ocurrido esta mañana con los muggles, le seguí la pista…estaba muy debilitado, después de la batalla, así que lo acorralé y traje para interrogarlo…no requirió de mucha persuasión para decirme la ubicación de su centro de operaciones. Así que una vez que le informé a Kennington… decidió hacer una emboscada….esperamos un gran número de hostiles en el lugar. Kennington ha tomado mucho poder…la verdad, Kingsley está preocupado, pero no podemos demorarnos, podríamos perderle la pista de nuevo."

"¿Qué pasó con el prisionero? ¿No pudiste sacarle nada más?"

"Está muerto….como te dije, estaba extremadamente débil luego del fiasco aquel…de echo creo que los suyos lo dejaron atrás…considerándolo muerto.."

Ella bajó la mirada, y cuando iba a contestar, los aurores comenzaron a introducirse en el salón.

"Vamos…"le murmuró él, apresurándose dentro del salón, seguido de cerca por ella.

Ron se detuvo a un lado de Harry y Gwyneth del otro, había alrededor de 30 o 30 y tantos aurores en el salón, Gwyneth miró de reojo a Will que se había acomodado justo del lado opuesto en el salón, miró como Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza, y podría jurar que ambos hombres se miraban con malicia. Will la miraba también, afuera había parecido fingir que ella no existía, sabía muy bien que lo que había pasado en su casa no podría ser olvidado…pero también sabía que Will en aquel momento lucía mucho más calmado, si la miraba de alguna forma en especial….era pesar…arrepentimiento. Suspiró, en verdad si había algo que deseaba en ese preciso momento era desaparecer, la conversación que había tenido con Hermione lucía tan lejana ahora….como si fuera algún sueño, ella se había enfocado en su trabajo, que le había ofrecido una muy oportuna distracción, pero con seguridad, tendría que enfrentar esa situación...más tarde, se dijo así misma.

Kingsley lucía muy apesumbrado, se colocó al centro del salón y apuntándose con la varita susurró "sonorus".

"Bien…supongo que la mayoría de ustedes ya deben estar informados de la operación, y sino permítanme ponerles al corriente. Hace unas cuantas horas, Kennington atacó un centro importante del Londres Muggle, resultando en una serie de tragedias, hasta que pudimos llegar al lugar y controlar ese desastre…Potter, logró, con marcado éxito extraer información de un cómplice de Kennington…hemos revisado su perfil y sus expedientes, nadie de relevancia….murió justo después del interrogatorio…de cualquier forma logramos obtener un muy posible paradero de Kennington y sus cómplices…el asunto es…" suspiró y miró el salón repleto de sus hombres "hemos estado discutiendo un posible ataque, una emboscada, pero….no puede negarles que va a ser arriesgado, no sabemos cuántos….con qué armas….ni que tan altos sean sus sistemas de seguridad…es por eso que he reunido a la mayoría de ustedes, tres unidades, de 10 hombres cada una. Necesitamos que la operación sea exitosa, de lo contrario, como ya saben…este hombre va a desaparecer, de nuevo, sin dejar huella alguna….se desvanecerá en el aire y logrará eludirnos una vez no más….no podemos permitírselo…Kennington cae ahora y no hay otra oportunidad, señores."

Harry intervino "Temo interrumpirte, Kingsley…." Habló con voz fuerte, acercándose al centro junto con Kingsley, quien lo miró con atención. "Pero tengo que hacerles considerar otra opción…no sabemos que nos espera en ese lugar…así que, he pensado que quizá una operación más…silenciosa….más prudente debería ser más eficaz….hay tres unidades aquí…creo que sería prudente que no acudiéramos todos, sería algo demasiado escandaloso y nos haría más difícil el acceso, mi propuesta es…entra una unidad….y las otras dos permanecen fuera como refuerzos…nos da más oportunidades de atraparlo, caballeros."

Kingsley lo consideró, cruzado de brazos. Los presentes lo miraban con atención. Harry esperó.

"Bien, Potter…finalmente es tu operación, tu decisión…pero recuerda…es una oportunidad única." Le advirtió seriamente y Harry sólo asintió y regresó a su lugar. "Será tu unidad la que entrará primero, entonces….el resto permanecen como refuerzos a 1 milla del lugar, y ah…claro…estoy consciente de que no todos ustedes se encuentran activos en el departamento de momento, me vi obligado a llamar a todos los aurores disponibles para este asunto…un paso adelante los que no estén activos…"

Gwyneth tembló al ver a Will dar un paso adelante, junto a otros tres hombres que le eran por completo desconocidos.

"¿Qué demonios hace ese tipo aquí?" se quejó Ron, al oído de Harry.

"Nada que yo hubiera podido hacer al respecto…." Murmuró Harry enojado.

"Nombres…" habló con fuerza Kingsley examinándolos a cada uno.

Gwyneth enfocó la vista en uno de los hombres, era rubio, y muy alto y fornido, no mucho mayor que ella.

"Rosher, Alec. Señor...estuve activo en este departamento hace un par de meses pero luego fui…"

"Suspendido por comportamiento negligente en una operación de alto riesgo…costó la vida de uno de sus compañeros…" le completó Kingsley con desagrado "como olvidarlo…Unidad tres, Rosher.

Luego pasó la vista a una mujer, pequeña delgada, cabello oscuro y corto, ojos oscuros, se veía bastante joven. "Yarris, VIviane, Señor...recién acabo de terminar el entrenamiento, me asignarían unidad la semana entrante." Dijo ella con firmeza. Kingsley analizó la situación

"Unidad 2, Yarris, por ser su primera operación en campo."

"Spencer, Roger, Señor." Se escuchó de un hombre robusto, era el mayor de todos. "Llevo retirado 4 años."

"Bueno, no obstante ha tenido un historial ejemplar, unidad 2 creo, ha estado fuera del campo bastante tiempo, me temo."

El corazón de Gwyneth se aceleró, sus ojos se toparon con los de Will y ella sintió a Harry tensarse junto a ella.

Los ojos miel de Will se encontraban impasibles, lucía serio y gallardo, con absoluto profesionalismo y serenidad, si sentía alguna emoción no la demostraba en lo absoluto, eso era algo que Gwyneth siempre había logrado admirar de él….la mayoría del tiempo tenía el control, de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto perder el control excepto por aquel terrible incidente de hacía algunas horas.

"Schellden, William… activo en el departamento de Aurores con base en Nueva York, E.U.A. Estoy aquí para la asistencia que requiera…Gwyneth Williams para este caso, según mis últimas órdenes, Señor." No pudo evitar un tono de sorna en las últimas frases.

"Ah si….creo haber escuchado de sus maravillosas hazañas en América, junto con Williams…" dijo Kingsley contemplando posibilidades, miró a Gwyneth, quien inmediatamente miró al suelo, _no…no…no…_pensaba ella con desesperación.

"Bueno como creo que el más apto aquí…y como se que trabaja bastante bien con la Señorita Williams…no veo porque no….Unidad Uno." Dijo él anotando los cambios en el pizarrón frente de ellos.

"Con todo respeto, Señor…" interrumpió Harry "Mi unidad está completa, una adición más pondría en riesgo la operación…recordando la importancia de mantener un número reducido…" trató de argumentarle pero Kingsley lo calló con la mirada.

"Potter, te estoy dejando hacer esto a tu modo, porque eres tu quien encabeza la operación…tu unidad es la primera en la ofensiva….pero los arreglos respecto a cada uno de los equipos los hago yo, y no voy a discutirlo." Dijo con simpleza, y Harry supo que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, el murmullo de Gwyneth le tranquilizó.

"Déjalo Harry, no tiene importancia." Murmuró ella y le dio un breve apretón en la mano con rapidez.

"Bueno, señores, a trabajar, no quiero falla alguna, pónganse de acuerdo con el jefe de cada una de sus unidades…quiero a ese bastardo en Azkaban lo más pronto posible."

Kingsley salió del lugar.

"Quiero aquí a los miembros de mi unidad, y a los jefes de la unidad dos y tres, Landon y Reynolds….el resto váyanse a preparar, sus jefes respectivos les harán saber de la táctica." Les instruyó Harry con claridad.

Los nombrados y el resto de la Unidad uno permanecieron en el salón mientras que la gran mayoría salió hacia el corredor, con gran rapidez y eficacia. Gwyneth seguía a lado de Harry, y no pudo evitar sentir la mirada recelosa que Will le dedicó.

"Bien…según mi información, el cuartel de Kennington se encuentra ubicado en la ciudad de Brighton…a unas cuantas millas de Londres...excepcionalmente protegida por encantamientos, pero encontré que no al menos no utilizaron el fidelius…"

"Creo que podré tener los encantamientos de protección bajo control, Harry…hacerlos o deshacerlos era lo que mejor solía hacer en Nueva York…" le murmuró Gwyneth. Harry la miró con interés y antes de que pudiera articular palabra Will se le adelantó.

"Puedo confirmarlo, es excepcionalmente buena en encantamientos de esa clase." Habló con voz suave pero firme. Gwyneth lo miró y el bajó la mirada. Harry lo miró con incomodidad.

"Bien, entonces, supongamos que tenemos eso bajo control....De una vez, Landon, tendrás a tu unidad a una milla del lugar…hacia el norte…hay una carretera, es una vía de escape, por tanto deberán tenerla bloqueada….la otra posible ruta de escape está al suroeste, Reynolds, esa es tuya….en caso de que los necesite, los contactaré, con los códigos usuales, la orden es atrapar a Kennington…vivo…o muerto." Landon y Reynolds asintieron.

"¿Es todo Potter, podemos ir a preparar a nuestros equipos?" le preguntó Landon.

Harry asintió "Correcto, estaremos en contacto, tan pronto como las tres unidades estemos en posición, comenzaremos."

"Bien…Ron, vienes conmigo, Gwyneth…tu también, y…Schellden…supongo que también, puesto que trabajan excepcionalmente bien juntos" dijo evidentemente con notoria ansiedad, se notaba sumamente aprehensivo. "Ustedes dos nos cubren a Ron y a mí." dijo Harry nuevamente. Entraremos por atrás de la casa, luego les daremos acceso a Jones, Green y Brown…por la parte de en frente….por último "Scott, Parker, Harris y White…entran a mi señal...dos por la salida de enfrente, y dos por la de atrás…Les repito, no estamos seguros de cuantos hostiles vayamos a encontrar…por eso debemos tratar de pasar desapercibidos hasta que podamos identificar a la mayor parte…de ser necesaria pediré refuerzos." Los presentes asintieron.

"Bien, prepárense…" murmuró él. Gwyneth no se movió, y todos salieron, al final Will.

"Schellden, tu espera." Le espetó Harry. Gwyneth se tensó notoriamente. Will estaba apunto de salir de la sala, y se detuvo, se volvió lentamente y se acercó a ambos, fue hasta ese momento en que Harry pudo notar que tenía un moretón junto a la comisura de la boca….probablemente uno de los golpes que le había dado en su anterior encuentro y que había resultado imposible de curar. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho.

"Harry…por favor…" le murmuró Gwyneth, lo último que quería ahí era otra escena. Sintió la imperiosa de necesitad de ponerse entre ambos.

"Y ahora qué Potter…antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no estoy aquí para pelear contigo…vine porque me mandaron llamar, no creas que me hace feliz en lo absoluto servir en tu ridícula operación y mucho menos bajo tus órdenes." Le dijo él a manera de mofa.

Harry enfureció.

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo, créeme tampoco soy la felicidad encarnada…en estos momentos…pero veremos…si atacas tan bien al enemigo como a mujeres…" y eso lo hizo Will estaba apunto de echársele encima, pero Gwyneth gritó en ese instante.

"BASTA. BASTA LOS DOS…" gritó furiosa, se volvió hacia Harry "Harry, deja lo de hace rato, no es el momento oportuno…por favor….hay una operación sobre tus hombros en estos momentos...no podemos arruinarlo…estamos juntos en esto, por favor…te necesito bajo control…" lo miró de forma ansiosa, sus ojos azules lo distrajeron demasiado, sólo bufó y asintió resignado, revolviéndose aún más su cabello negro azabache.

Luego se volvió hacia Will y lo miró con recelo. "Tu…lo que pasó hace rato…de una vez te digo que nunca más vuelve a pasar…después de esta noche…no quiero verte ni el polvo…y no voy a dejar que te me acerques, sin que yo tenga una varita en mano…" Will vio el odio en su mirada y tembló, se preguntó si Granger y Weasley ya le habían dicho…la otra verdad... porque había algo helado en su mirada, que lo lastimaba sobremanera. Sólo asintió, y no se movió. "Will, eres bueno en esto…se que eres profesional y te guste o no estás bajo las órdenes de Harry…se que amas tu trabajo, y no pondrás en riesgo la misión por…nuestra situación…tenemos que hablar si…pero eso será más tarde…por favor…les pido que se controlen…a los dos."

"Bien…" murmuró Harry con seriedad, mirando al suelo.

"Bien…" repitió Will "¿Es todo? Necesito alistarme…"

Harry sólo asintió.

Él castaño salió del salón sin una palabra más.

Una vez que se habían quedado solos, Gwyneth se volvió hacia Harry y le miró. Lucía, preocupado, enfadado, cansado…ansioso. Miró su brazo, que aún seguía herido.

"Debes atenderte eso antes de irnos…Sólo tenemos un cuarto de hora…" le dijo ella, pero él no le miraba. "Harry"….

Finalmente le miró, se perdió en aquellos ojos que tanto le cautivaban y la abrazó.

"Vas a estar bien ¿Verdad? Tu sabes hacer esto…" dijo él preocupado, tratando de auto convencerse….ella sonrió, porque al final comprendió…él sólo estaba preocupado por llevarla. Lo miró con comprensión, habiendo perdido a tantos seres queridos…habiendo _creído perderla…_puso ese pensamiento hasta el fondo, ese no era el momento, tenía que evitar ese asunto hasta que pudiera completar la operación.

"Voy a estar bien…me vas a ver patear traseros, va a ser emocionante." Le dijo ella tratando de animarle y hacerle reír. "Y por favor, Harry, concéntrate en el trabajo…no en protegerme…. ¿me lo prometes?" le dijo ella con seriedad.

Harry dudo pero finalmente suspiró y asintió. "Lo intentaré…"

Ella enrolló la mirada y levantó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. "Harry…"

"Bien…Bien…lo prometo…" dijo él, le dio un breve beso en los labios y le dijo "alístate….yo iré a que me curen el brazo…te veré en unos minutos." Dicho esto salió de la habitación con premura, dejando a Gwyneth perdida en sus pensamientos, de pronto, no pudo evitar aquella horrible jaqueca, se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

(flashback)

_Era de noche, y Ginny se estaba helando, el frío en la torre de astronomía era inaguantable, miró su reloj¿en dónde estaba Harry? Cómo si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Harry, se apareció por las escaleras. _

"_Lamento llegar tarde, Gin." Le dijo él. _

"_Está bien, sólo comenzaba a preocuparme." Dijo ella, ahora suspirando aliviadamente. Harry no pudo evitar suprimir una sonrisita, ella se preocupaba, estaban a la mitad de una guerra, peor aún, de la batalla final y ella se preocupaba por un par de minutos tarde. _

_Él la abrazó un poco, hacia si. "Lo lamento, sólo quería abrazarte, no sabemos si sea la última vez que…" comenzó él pero ella lo acalló con un beso en los labios. _

"_No hables de esa manera, no ahora¿sabes algo del avance de los mortífagos?" preguntó ella y lo miró, sus ojos cafés chocolate lucían preocupados, temerosos, pero los ojos verdes de Harry la miraban con un tremendo amor y devoción, que podía combatir hasta el peor temor de todos. _

"_Ya falta poco, según reportó Hagrid…" murmuró él "Ginny, esto no te va a gustar…." La tomó de las manos y ella lo miró expectante, frunció el entrecejo "Te pido, te suplico que vayas a Grimmauld Place, es el lugar más seguro para ti…" _

_Ginny lo miró como no creyendo semejante petición, lo soltó de inmediato de las manos y lo miró con incredulidad. _

"_No voy a irme Harry, mis amigos están aquí, mi FAMILIA está aquí…." Dijo ella y luego más débilmente dijo "tu estás aquí, si crees que voy a irme sólo por un capricho tuyo, sólo porque crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para pelear estás muy equivocado¿cuántas veces hemos tenido esta misma discusión Harry¿Y cuantas te he repetido que voy a luchar a tu lado?" dijo ella enfurecida, con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos. _

_La ira de Harry también comenzaba a acumularse, la tomó con fuerza del codo y la volvió hacia él, a sus diecinueve años, después de dos años de guerra, no iba a permitirse perder lo que más quería en el mundo. "Sino me escuchas Ginny, sino haces lo que te pido, sino permaneces segura yo…" _

"_Tu qué Harry?" preguntó ella desafiantemente alzando la barbilla no se iba a dejar intimidar. _

_La soltó con fuerza, y se talló la cara. _

"_¿por qué no me crees capaz de luchar con la misma fuerza que tu, que la misma Hermione? Por qué me crees tan débil? Crees que todo tiene que desenvolverse alrededor tuyo, que sólo porque tienes este complejo de héroe que sólo porque tienes tanto miedo a perderme voy a abstenerme de pelear, de hacer lo correcto, pues te tengo noticias, hay una guerra allá afuera, Harry, y no voy a quedarme a ver morir a los que quiero sin luchar a su lado…a tu lado…y muy en el fondo lo que tienes es miedo de que algo me ocurra, lo sé, pero sino te has dado cuenta es lo mismo que yo temo cada vez que te alejas, Harry…." Dijo ella ahora, muy cerca de los sollozos, sin embargo, sus ojos destellaban rabia, furia. _

_El cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso, y en su interior estaba enojada, si quizá si tenía miedo, y la mejor manera de combatir ese miedo era con el enojo "Por favor, niña, haz al menos algo inteligente y mantente protegida, tu y yo sabemos que no estás lista para esto " le dijo con rabia y casi con veneno. _

_Ella lo abofeteó sin dudarlo ni un segundo, en sus ojos ahora había dolor, ese comentario la había lastimado. _

"_Te irás a casa…y te podrás a salvo ¿me entiendes?" le dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo, ella se soltó, con un quejido de dolor. _

"_Esta discusión se terminó Harry…y quizá también lo nuestro, una vez que todo esto acabe, quizá…quizá las cosas entre tu y yo no deben seguir…si es que me consideras tan débil…" se dio la vuelta. _

"_Ginny vuelve aquí….vuelve aquí enseguida…" le dijo él furioso, pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió bajando las escaleras. _

_Harry apretó los puños con rabia, si algo le ocurría, si algo le pasaba…. _

_Lo irónico de la situación, era que si la joven hubiera sabido que en su vientre cargaba a un pequeño ser, que había sido producto de una noche repleta de amor y consuelo en Grimmauld Place, lo más probable es que hubiera estado de acuerdo con Harry en permanecer a salvo, sino por ella, por su pequeño bebé. _

_(Termina flashback) _

Esperó un par de minutos a que la jaqueca se le pasará, abrió sus ojos azul zafiro que ahora estaban repletos de lágrimas….ahora todo tenía sentido…negó la cabeza con fuerza…y se limpió el par de lágrimas silenciosas que habían rodado por sus mejillas…ahora no era el momento, tenía que alistarse. Se dio la vuelta, tomó un respiro y salió del salón.

* * *

**_NOTA DE ANNIE!! _**

**_HOLA A TODOS...SUPONGO KE LES DEBE SORPRENDER UN CAPITULO RELATIVAMENTE RAPIDO, NO????? PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA!! _**

**LA VERDAD, HA SIDO UNA FORMA DE SACAR MI FRUSTRACION POR HABER VISTO LA PELI DE HBP....SUPONGO KE LA VIERON NO??? NO ME GUSTO MUCHO, LA VERDAD....COMO UNA SUPER FANATICA DE HP SIENTO KE LE AÑADIERON ESCENAS KE NI AL CASO Y SACRIFICARON ALGUNOS DETALLES ESCENCIALES EN LA HISTORIA QUE COMO LECTORA OBSESIVA DE LOS LIBROS ME PARECIERON IMPERDONABLES Y NI HABLAR DE LA ABERRACIÓN QUE HICIERON CON EL CAMBIO DE HARRY Y GINNY....O SEA SI, LAS ESCENAS ESTAN LINDAS...TIERNAS O WHATEVER....PERO CREO QUE TODOS, O AL MENOS YO, ESPERABAMOS VER EL BESO EN LA SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR FRENTE A MUCHAS PERSONAS, DESPUES DE UN SUPER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH Y CON ESA APROBACION DE RON JAJAJAJA, LA CARA DE ROMILDA, EL ENOJO DE DEAN...ETC ETC....**

**....Y LO DE LA AGUJETA....NO BUENO...AUN NO LO SUPERO. YA NO DIRE MAS PARA NO QUEMAR Y DAR SPOILERS....O SEA SI ME GUSTO Y BONNIE SALE MUY LINDA Y TODO Y TIENE QUIMICA CON DAN...PERO....AUNQUE ME ENCANTE LA ESCENA EN LA KE LO ABRAZA FRENTE AL CUERPO DE DUMBLEDORE....Y ALGUNAS OTRAS COSAS COMO LO DEL PASTELITO KE ME DIO MUCHISISISISMA RISA....AUN ASI...ME FALTO...LA VERDAD ME FALTO...JAJAJAJA EN FIN KE HACERLE...**

**RESPECTO AL FIC...OK, CREO KE EL FIC GRITABA POR TENER ESCENAS DE ACCION DE ESTE TIPO Y LA VERDAD YO TAMBIEN....CREO KE ESTE ASUNTO LE REGRESARA VIDA Y SENTIDO A MI FIC, Y ME DA GUSTO FINALMENTE ESCRIBIR DE ESTE ASUNTO, KE ME HABIA ESTADO DAND VUELTAS Y VUELTAS EN LA CABEZA, AUNQUE DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES UN ASUNTO MUY COMPLICADO DE ESCRIBIR...SOY PESIMA EN ESTE TIPO DE TEMAS.....PERO YA HABRA MUCHO DRAMA, ROMANCE, EN LA FASE TRANSFORMACIÓN A GINNY...UNA VEZ QUE SEA LA VERDADERA GINNY...TENDRAN DRAMA, DRAMA, LAGRIMAS, ENOJO, AMOR...Y MAS DRAMA....JAJAJA ASI KE ME VOY A DIVERTIR UN RATO CON LA ACCION...Y NECESITO MANIPULAR LAS COSAS PARA KE HARRY SE ENTERE....ESPERO KE LES LATA....**

**OK SI KIERO ACLARAR UNA COSA...PROBALEMENTE NO COMPRENDAN TODAVIA LA REACCIOND E GWYNETH ANTE LA VERDAD...KE LE CONTARON HERMIONE Y RON....PERO LA VERDAD, ES KE ELLA AUN NO LA ENFRENTA, SI SE DAN CUENTA....SE ESFUERZA POR EVITARLA...COMO QUE AUN NO LA ACEPTA...LA DIGIERE....AUN NO LA ENTIENDE...PERO YA LA VERAN DESMORONARSE EN PEDACITOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO....Y ME TEMO KE ME VA A TOCAR HACERLA SUFRIR BASTANTE EN LOS CAPITULOS SUBSIGUIENTES....OJALA PUDIERA TEMRINAR ESTO....DE VERDAD, NO ME KIERO DEMORAR MUCHO....**

**SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS SEGURO VOY A AVANZAR MÁS RAPIDO :D ESPERO EK EL CAPI HAYA SIDO MUCHO MEJOR KE EL ANTERIOR...KE FRANCAMENTE ODIE...Y ESPERO KE TODO SIGA BIEN EN LOS SUBSIGUEINTES. **

**DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSS XFAAAAAAAA**

**ANNIE **


	14. Mi Reflejo

**Capitulo 14 Reflection **

Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me.

Everyday,  
it's as if I play  
A part.

Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart.

Chorus:

Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

El frío de la ciudad de Brighton no tenía nada que ver con el frío que hacía en Londres, y paralelamente nada que ver con el bullicio que había en las calles de esta. Gwyneth se apretó la chamarra con fuerza, al dar unos pasos en el terreno firme.

La oscuridad de la noche los dejaba por completo en penumbras, a excepción de las hermosas estrellas que adornaban el cielo azul terciopelo. Los hombres a su alrededor lucían todos ajetreados y agitados, su equipo se había separado a lo largo de lo que de acuerdo con los detectores, era el lugar en dónde se hallaba la guarida. Era evidente, que entre los hechizos protectores que habían empleado estaba el de invisibilidad.

Pudo sentir la mirada de preocupación de Ron, ella lo entendía, su hermano…se recordó mentalmente, no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera en sus cabales después de la noticia que había recibido hacía apenas pocas horas, y no lo culpaba, cualquier otra mujer en su lugar estaría llorando histéricamente pidiendo explicaciones, pero ella no…ella estaba apunto de capturar a su objetivo. Suspiró. La verdad era que no sabía cómo es que lograba controlarse en aquel estado, frío, racional, sentía un leve escozor, un dolor en su agitado corazón, y la cabeza le iba a estallar…no, si lo sabía, se había obligado a evitar pensar en todo aquello, en aquel secreto, en aquella verdad…en aquella dura realidad que la había golpeado de forma fría, dura y sin contemplación, de esa forma….sino pensaba…no sentía. Ojalá y sólo fuera eso, ojalá y sólo fuera esa realidad…pero además, no podía evitar querer partirle la cara a Will por todo lo que le había hecho, la noticia de su traición le había dolido mil veces más que el abuso que le había hecho aquella misma mañana, no cabía duda que aquel día, había sido un completo infierno…una pesadilla de la cual quería y necesitaba despertar. Él cielo se le estaba cayendo encima y ella apenas respiraba.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" le murmuró Ron al oído, para que Harry, que caminaba a unos metros de ellos no le escuchara. Ella le lanzó una media sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por mi, no voy a derrumbarme todavía." Le aseguró ella, con un dejo de amargura.

"Olvidé decírtelo…" le murmuró él con una sonrisa…mirando al suelo de granito, mientras seguían caminando por la oscura carretera hacía el campo en penumbras. Ella le miró confundida. "Soy el hermano sobre protector."

Ella sonrió, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. "Debí haberlo imaginado."

Will los miraba suspicazmente desde atrás, él cerraba el cuarteto, Ron le lanzó una mirada de odio, que no intentó enmascarar de ninguna forma.

"Si Harry no lo mata, lo haré yo…" le aseguró el pelirrojo.

Ella iba a replicar pero Harry le interrumpió, al parar en seco en aquel lugar. Todos elevaron sus varitas con prontitud.

"Debería de ser aquí…" murmuró Harry, mirando en su mano derecha un pequeño artefacto con las coordenadas del lugar. Miró el espacio, y no había más que el mismo campo desolado en el que llevaban deambulando un cuarto de hora.

Gwyneth contempló el espacio, y dio unos pasos alrededor del terreno. Harry le miró con curiosidad.

"No debería….es aquí." Corrigió ella con seguridad. Tomó un suspiro y efectuó un hechizo no verbal con la varita levantada. Segundos después la varita se tornó azul, y una franja del mismo color se elevó en el aire.

Ella caminó a la otra esquina, mientras los tres hombres la miraban.

"Les dije que era buena en esto." Musitó Will. Harry y Ron le miraron mal encarados.

Miraron mientras ella volvía a efectuar el mismo hechizo de nuevo y otro enorme rayo en forma de parábola se elevaba y se unía en el cielo con el primero.

"Sólo para dejar las cosas claras." Le murmuró Harry a Will. "Luego de esta noche te le acercas y no la cuentas, Schellden." Le dijo con voz desafiante.

"Yo no seria tan hablador, Potter… ¿seguro que la conoces lo suficiente? Tiene varias mañas, sino te has dado cuenta…" le respondió el castaño peligrosamente, y cambió de dirección su varita, apuntándola hacia Harry.

Harry estaba apunto de lanzarle una imperdonable pero Ron lo detuvo.

"No hagas nada estúpido, al menos no todavía…" le murmuró Ron.

Gwyneth repitió lo mismo en las cuatro esquinas y volvió justo a tiempo.

"Bien niños, me gustaría que se comportaran y dejaran de jugar mientras yo hago el trabajo…" dijo ella seria y tomó la mano de Harry, que empuñaba la varita, con suavidad y la bajo mirándolo con insistencia.

Harry se perdió en sus ojos, que para él iluminaban las penumbras de su alrededor, pero su vista se desvió al ver que en el antes campo vacío y solitario ahora de forma pomposa, elegante y airosa se levantaba una fortaleza a lo alto. En el aire había rezagos de los encantamientos protectores que ella había roto con tanta facilidad.

"Tan sutil como siempre…." Le dijo Will sin siquiera mirarla, ya que como el resto contemplaba la reciente aparición ante sus ojos. "Dejemos que la fiesta comience."

Harry tomó la varita y la apuntó a sus labios, efectuando un hechizo que le permitía comunicarse con sus compañeros. "Estén en posición, los dejaremos entrar pronto." Musitó él, y en su mente escuchó un sencillo "Copiado."

* * *

Se infiltraron pronto, el lugar estaba oscuro y silencioso, los cuatro caminaban cerca y con varitas preparadas, Ron y Harry adelante, y el otro par atrás, habían dejado entrar al resto de su equipo que se movían de forma similar.

"Es hora de separarnos…" murmuró Harry "la sala y el resto de la planta baja están cubiertos por el resto…subiremos a la siguiente planta, Ron, Schellden, ustedes revisan las habitaciones del lado derecho….nosotros iremos por las del izquierdo….recuerden…no quiero cadáveres, sólo quiero prisioneros en Azkaban…" pero antes de que cualquier pudiera contestar.

Una maldición golpeó a Ron y lo hizo azotar contra la pared antes de cualquiera pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

"INTRUSOS…RAPIDO…ATAQUEN…" se escucharon gritos desde la segunda planta.

Varias maldiciones comenzaron a caer de las dos plantas posteriores, y todo el equipo de Harry trataba de repelerse y cubrirse a la vez.

"¡A LAS ESQUINAS RAPIDO!" rugió Harry con fuerza. Corrió a lado de Ron, quien tenía una herida en el abdomen, pero aún estaba consciente, y trataba de levantarse.

Gwyneth se arrinconó junto a él y negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

"Estará bien, limpiaré esto en un par de minutos, tu ve y atrapa a Kennington…no olvides a Collins, es el segundo en la lista" le dijo ella y Harry no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Fue esquivando varias maldiciones que caían a su paso, con todo el cuidado posible y trato de deslizarse con la mayor cautela posible hacia las plantas posteriores.

Llegando a la segunda planta un hombre lo atacó por la espalda y el otro le propugnó un par de puñetazos en la quijada.

"Sectusempra!" gritó su agresor.

"Expelliarmus!" escuchó Harry que alguien rugió detrás de él y antes de que el hechizo pudiere lastimarlo la varita de su agresor salió volando, y Harry se quitó de un movimiento al hombre que lo tenía sujeto por la espalda que cayó desde el segundo piso. Harry volvió la vista y vio que era nada más y nada menos que Schellden, que le había salvado de esa.

"Dijiste que te cubriéramos…y Gwyneth está ocupada…" le gritó él, unos escalones más abajo, mientras se batía con uno de los del otro bando.

Harry siguió subiendo, por las escaleras, había mandado llamar al resto de los refuerzos. Una vez que había logrado trepar hasta llegar a la segunda planta, lanzó una mirada a la baja, y vio que Ron estaba de pie de nuevo, buscó con la mirada a Gwyneth pero no pudo encontrarla, sacando de su mente esos pensamiento, asegurándose a si mismo de que seguro se estaba batiendo con alguien, comenzó a revisar cada una de las habitaciones, buscando a Kennington, estaba seguro de que no estaba abajo, se topó con unos cuantos hombres, tratando de ocultarse o de escapar, mientras que el resto se batía en duelo en la planta baja.

Alguien lo aprisionó contra la pared, tomándolo por el cuello, pero Harry revirtió las posiciones con facilidad, y le apuntó con varita justo en la sien.

"¿En dónde está Kennington?" rugió él con fuerza azotando al hombre contra la pared. Pero el hombre no tenía la mínima intención de hablar, lo azotó de nuevo y repitió la pregunta. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisa malévola y cínica, del hombre.

Entonces escuchó que ella gritaba su nombre, se volvió un par de segundos, a ver la escalinata hacia la planta más alta y la vio, dando pasos apresurados, batiéndose en duelo con uno de los malos.

"Desmaius" rugió él apuntando la varita contra el hombre que tenía sujeto que se desplomó al piso en ese instante, y lo ató.

Corrió con premura a la planta alta. Pero de nuevo, se topó con uno de los hombres con los que Gwyneth estaba lidiando, que le interceptó en la escalera.

"Kennington está en la azotea, Harry" la escuchó gritar, mientras intentaba esquivar una de las maldiciones que le mandaban y contra atacar. "No pude alcanzarlo."

Harry había tenido suficiente, después de esquivar una de las maldiciones que le habían mandado rugió "Expelliarmus! Desmaius!" el hombre esquivó la última e intentó abalanzarse contra Harry en un intento por derribarlo y hacerlo caer del barandal, pero Harry lo tomó por el cuello y le hizo perder la conciencia, apresándolo con sogas mágicas. "Disfruta tu viaje a Azkaban" le murmuró al hombre inconsciente, tomó su varita y se dirigió con premura a ayudarle a Gwyneth, que estaba por completo arrinconada, por uno de los hombres, que le apuntaba con la varita y justo antes de que pudiera maldecirle, ella lo golpeó y logró zafarse, pero había perdido su varita en el duelo.

Harry miró hacia abajo, la primera y la segunda planta se encontraban por completo saturadas, mientras que la tercera estaba casi vacía. Corrió hacia ella, pero era muy tarde, porque uno de los hombres con los que estaba lidiando la había arrojado contra la pared, con una maldición.

Le propugnó un par de puñetazos para sacarlo del camino, lo empujó y el hombre cayó desde el tercer piso. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella. Lucía turbada, y un poco confundida.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Ve por él, estoy bien, no es nada…Harry, se va a escapar, no le tomará mucho deshacer los encantamientos anti desaparición que efectuamos antes de infiltrarlos."

"En dónde está tu varita?" le preguntó él preocupado viendo a su alrededor, tenía el ceño fruncido, y el corazón le latía apresuradamente, jadeaba y le examinaba preocupado, ella tenía al parecer la pierna rota, y se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, no había forma en que la pudiera levantar y no iba a dejarla ahí, sin varita, a riesgo de que cualquiera le hiciera daño. Miró a su alrededor por ayuda, pero el corredor estaba vacío

"Por favor vete, no importa….por favor…yo estaré bien, tienes que atraparlo." Le imploró ella, sus hermosas facciones se contorsionaban con dolor, pero trataba de permanecer serena. "Lo prometiste."

"Yo…" dijo él con voz ronca, no podía dejarla.

"Está bien, Potter, yo la cubro." Se escuchó detrás de él. Gwyneth levantó la mirada y encontró la de Will, sus ojos miel la miraban con preocupación. "Me quedaré aquí, tu ve por ese bastardo de una vez."

Harry tragó el nudo en la garganta con dificultad, y miró de uno a otro, maldijo por lo bajo y asintió con dificultad. Se levantó con premura y Gwyneth lo miró correr hacia una escalera de acero en forma de caracol, que estaba al final del corredor y finalmente desaparecer.

* * *

Harry apenas respiraba, estaba en el Ministerio, con Ron a su lado, ambos estaban sucios, y con unas cuanta heridas pero nada grave, al final apenas cuando había logrado apresar a Kennington y comenzado a evacuar a sus hombres, la fortaleza había explotado, apenas y podía recordar los momentos de angustia que sufrió al no saber si Schellden había logrado evacuar con Gwyneth en el estado en el que esta estaba.

"Perdimos a cuatro aurores, Harry." Le dijo Ron, después de cada misión siempre era lo mismo, estaban sentados a lado de la oficina de Kingsley, Harry se tallaba la cara con las manos en señal de frustración, y suspiró.

"Lo sé, este tipo de pérdidas siempre me…hacen sentir muy mal…pero siempre es mi labor informarle a sus familias, después de todo, era mi operación." Dijo él con algo de frustración, su mejor amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

"Pero fuera de esas desgracias, todo lo demás salió bien ¿no? Finalmente se terminó…Kennington va a pudrirse en Azkaban…si es que no le dan el beso del dementor."

"Hay algo que me sigue molestado...en a enfermería, cuando fui a ver a Gwyneth…ella, bueno, seguía trabajando mientras esperaba a que la atendiera, estaba revisando las listas de nombres…me dijo que revisara si Collins estaba entre los muertos o entre los aprehendidos…y ya lo he revisado, hay unos cuantos cadáveres irreconocibles, pero fuera de eso…Collins no aparece."

"¿Collins? ¿Te refieres al segundo en mando?" preguntó Ron confundido, el mal parecía algo incombatible, algo sin final, cuando creías que habías arrancado a la mala semilla, una nueva parecía retoñar…era como un monstruo de mil cabezas con el que no puedes terminar.

"Precisamente." Musitó Harry con desánimo "Pero sabes lo que dicen…en lugar de ahogarse en la frustración por los compañeros que perdimos…solucionar el caso, hacerlos pagar, y si todavía hay alguien de esa organización ahí afuera…ten por seguro que lo atraparé."

"Lo sé amigo." Y cambiando el tema abruptamente le dijo "Gwyneth…me alegro que esté bien, ¿dijiste que estaban curándole las heridas?"

"Sí...sufrió un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte y una pierna rota…pero creo que no es nada que la magia no pueda remediar."

"Tienes que admitir que sus habilidades son impresionantes ¿viste lo rápido que me curó en pleno campo de batalla? Y como deshizo los encantamientos protectores…"

"Y eso sin mencionar que fue gracias a ella que logré atrapar a Kennington…a ella y a su maravilloso encantamiento anti desaparición, usualmente logran deshacerlos en cuarto de hora a lo mucho…el que ella hizo resistió lo suficiente." Dijo el antes de soltar un suspiro.

Ron no pudo evitar preguntar, sabía que quizá no era el momento pero tenía que preguntar.

"De verdad la quieres ¿no es así?" le preguntó el pelirrojo, Harry le miró con curiosidad "Me refiero a que…después de Ginny, no te había visto tan…contento, satisfecho…"

"Me trajo de nuevo a la vida…para poner de la forma más simple. Es como si todo el vacío que Ginny dejó, y que nadie nunca había podido llenar…de repente llega ella, con esa faz arrogante, irritante…hermosa...y no solo eso sino que además de eso resulta ser una excelente auror…pero no puedo explicarlo, lo que me pasa con ella es algo…tan extraño, no puedo explicarlo, es como si…siempre la hubiera conocido."

Ron suspiró, toda la emoción que sentía Harry complicaba mucho las cosas, ¿cómo decirle a su mejor amigo que la mujer de la que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado era la misma que perdió hacia años?

"¿Y qué hay de mi hermana?" antes de poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de su boca, era una duda que no podía reprimir. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿de dónde salían aquellas dudas de su mejor amigo y en un momento tan poco oportuno?

"Creí que…tu y Hermione quería que yo dejara de tener esperanza en que ella podría estar viva, en alguna parte…creí que querían que siguiera con mi vida, Ron tu sabes que…la busqué durante años que si hubo alguien que no se rindió fui yo. Lo sabes…yo…"

"Harry…no te estoy reclamando, por supuesto que Hermione y yo…especialmente mi mujer, sabes como es, estamos felices de que te sientas…feliz de nuevo, fue una mera pregunta… ¿qué harías si Ginny apareciera de pronto en tu vida? ¿ Si descubrieras que en realidad no está muerta? Que tu siempre tenías razón…"

Harry lo miró con incomodidad, no sabiendo qué ni cómo contestar… ¿qué era lo que su mejor amigo quería escuchar?

"Ron…no sé qué es lo que te está poseyendo para hacerme este tipo de preguntas, pero…sino sabes las respuestas es porque no me conoces en lo absoluto."

"Oye, por supuesto que si…pero recuerda que mi rango de sensibilidad es el de…"

"Lo sé, lo sé" le dijo Harry "Cualquiera pensaría que quizá todos estos años con Hermione, quizá te habría hecho un poco más…"

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por los llantos de una mujer llorando en el pasillo.

"La esposa de Landon…" Harry suspiró, la mujer hablaba con Kingsley, o bueno, depende qué tanto se pueda hablar mientras se solloza de tal forma. "Detesto esto…" dijo Harry muy incómodo, mirando al suelo.

Ron le dio otra palmadita en el hombro "Es lo que requiere el trabajo, mi amigo"

* * *

A Gwyneth le arreglaban la pierna, en la enfermería, le dolía infernalmente pero nada se comparaba con el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía por el golpe que se había dado, ahora todo lo que quería era ir a casa y abrazar a su hija…no quería pensar….no quería hablar…no quería saber nada, sólo dormir. Sus ojos azules lucían muy fatigados.

"Está lista, Señorita." Murmuró la enfermera, sacándola de sus pensamientos, que después de unos movimientos con la varita le había dejado los huesos rotos como nuevos. Gwyneth suspiró y se puso de pie con un sencillo movimiento.

"Muchas Gracias por todo." Le contestó educadamente la pelinegra.

En ese momento Harry entró agitado por la enfermería y sonrió sobremanera al verla de pie finalmente. Ella devolvió la sonrisa. Se aproximó a ella y la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

"Estuviste genial ¿lo sabes? Y me alegra verte de pie de nuevo…creo que tendré que cuidar mi puesto." Le dijo y ella rió y le echó los brazos al cuello, amaba tanto verlo tan contento por el éxito de la misión, quería comérselo a besos y no dejarlo ir.

"Que cosas dices, fuiste tu quien lo atrapó…" le dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la barbilla cuadrada, estaba sucio, luego de la explosión, y tenía algunas cortadas en la cara pero nada grave.

"Pero nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti…creo que te deberías de ir a casa a descansar, yo aún tengo que asearme y preparar algunas cosas para el interrogatorio de mañana… tenías razón, Collins, el segundo en mando no figura entre las listas de prisioneros ni de muertos." Le dijo preocupado.

"No te preocupes, lo atraparemos…ya lo verás." Le dijo ella animosa, sonrió y lo volvió a besar. "Creo que si me iré a casa…extraño a Aymee horrores."

Cuando él iba a replicar, Will entró a la enfermería, contemplando fríamente la escena.

"Necesito hablar contigo, Gwyneth." Le dijo con simpleza, su voz era fría y carente de emoción, su mirada era glacial, cosa que Gwynn encontraba muy rara, puesto que usualmente sus ojos miel siempre la veían con calidez.

Harry se tensó notablemente y lo miró, no parecía tener planes de irse a ningún lado.

"¿De qué quieres hablar? No creo que haya mucho que decirnos…"

"A solas, y si, es importante."

Gwyneth suspiró y miró a Harry con insistencia.

"Lo que te quiera decir, que lo diga en frente mío." Le dijo Harry a la defensiva.

"Por favor Harry, prometo que no serán más de 5 minutos…luego me voy a casa…" le aseguró ella sonriendo, tratando de ablandarlo. Él la miró y aún no muy convencido suspiró y asintió.

"De acuerdo, pero estoy pendiente si necesitas algo… ¿bien? Te amo." Le murmuró y la besó de nuevo, era una oportunidad perfecta para irritar a ese yankee que hasta ahora aborrecía. Cuando se separó de ella caminó hacia fuera de la enfermería mirando desafiantemente a Will, quien le devolvió la mirada de odio, sin reparo alguno.

Gwyneth se cruzo de brazos, tenía ganas de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, por todo lo que le había hecho, ¿cómo pudo haberla traicionado así? El era su mejor amigo, como su hermano…y alguna vez contempló la posibilidad de que fuera algo más, pero ahora tenía muy claro que no era quien ella había creído todos estos años.

"No sé cómo puedes andar con Potter, ¿no sabe que detestas la sobreprotección? Eres demasiado independiente como para andar con alguien así." Le dijo Will con mofa "Cuando llegaste aquí lo odiabas."

"Mira, Will, si vienes sólo a hacerte mi consejero amoroso, de una vez te pido que te vayas, ahórrate tus palabras no me interesan. Además…tu más que nadie deberías saber por qué estoy con Harry…tu…me…mantuviste lejos de él durante todos estos años….yo, confiaba en ti, confiaba con todo el corazón, creí en ti… ¿cuántas veces no te hablé de mi deseo de conocer mi pasado? Y todo siempre supiste todo…siempre…" a este punto tenía lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento. "No voy a perdonártelo jamás…" dijo ella y estaba dispuesta marcharse pero él habló con voz gélida.

"Hice lo necesario para protegerte." Le dijo él con simpleza "Y si te hubieras marchado conmigo, cuando te lo pedi…nada de esto estaría pasando…"

"¿Protegerme, grandísimo imbécil?" le preguntó ella enfurecida, jadeante, no podía creer el cinismo de ese hombre. "¿De quién? De la única persona de la que necesitaba protección era de ti, idiota…me mantuviste separada de mi familia…de mi realidad…y ahora te excusas en tales palabras vacías, eres increíble…" no pudo evitarlo le pegó una bofetada y él no la detuvo. Ella a estas alturas ya lloraba.

"Te iban a matar…tenía que protegerte, a ti y a Aymee…sino las hubieran asesinado…y ¿sabes por qué? Sólo porque eras importante para ese infeliz, si vas a culpar a alguien por haber perdido seis años de tu vida, cúlpalo a él…o a ti misma, por enamorarte de alguien como él…" le dijo él, sacando toda su furia, ella lo abofeteó de nuevo y él la miró ofendido, pero sonrió con sorna.

"Cómo te atreves…" dijo ella muy enojada pero él la interrumpió.

"Yo te amaba…" le dijo él con voz seria, tomándola por fuerza del brazo. Ella se zafó. "Lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor para ti…"

"Y lo más conveniente para ti…" contestó ella muy dolida "Me separaste del hombre que amo durante años….y a Aymee de su padre…tu podrías haber remediado mi sufrimiento, y el de Harry….no tienes idea de cómo la ha pasado estos años…"

"Ni tampoco me importa…." Le aclaró…

"Por supuesto que no…no tienes sentimientos." Le dijo ella desafiante

"Maldita sea la hora en la que dejé que regresaras a Inglaterra...en la que tuviste que trabajar con él…hubiéramos sido tan felices juntos…" le dijo él, era como si ahora pareciera una historia de hadas muy lejana.

"Hubiera sido una mentira Will…" dijo un poco más serena. "Vivíamos en una mentira…" se limpió un poco las lágrimas y lo miró con la dignidad de una princesa "Tengo que irme…" dijo ella y lo pasó de largo, pero él la tomó del brazo, ella se tensó. La tomó del brazo no de forma agresiva, pero había firmeza su agarre.

Ella no le miraba, sólo miraba a la puerta, pero esperó.

"Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento...es por lo que pasó hace horas entre nosotros…por eso te pido perdón, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, ni atemorizarte….estaba enojado, perdí el control…si pudieras perdonarme…" murmuró él, por primera vez no hablaba con sorna, y ni rabia, sino puro arrepentimiento, y ella sabia que él era sincero.

"No hubieras tenido oportunidad si yo hubiera tenido mi varita en mano…y lo sabes…" le aclaró ella

"Lo sé."

"Bien…no volverá a pasar….eso te lo puedo asegurar, la próxima vez, no voy a necesitar que Harry te deje como santo Cristo…lo haré yo misma, es una promesa" le dijo ella y trató de zafarse orgullosamente, pero él la detuvo y la forzó a encararlo.

"Perdóname…por favor, perdóname…y salgo de tu vida, no vuelves a verme..." le dijo él, ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por los golpes...te perdono…no me pidas que te perdone por haberme robado tantos años de mi vida, porque eso si no puedo hacerlo…soy un ser humano, no una santa…" se soltó de él y no reparó en mirarlo, sino que salió con premura de la habitación.

No podía resistir las lágrimas un segundo más, creyó que iba a desmoronarse en pedacitos en cualquier momento, haberle reclamado a Will, la había forzado a encararse con la verdad…con ESA verdad…que tanto la atormentaba y tanto se había forzado por evitar, por esconder…pronto se sintió estrechada por un fraternal abrazo que la mantuvo de pie, sollozaba en aquel hombro que la brindaba consuelo, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba en brazos de su hermano.

"Ron..." dijo ella, una vez que había callado sus sollozos, se limpió las lágrimas tratando de parecer fuerte una vez más "Yo…"

"Está bien, escuché tu conversación…creo que al fin has reflexionado respecto a la verdad…supuse que lo asimilarías pronto…" ella sollozó de nuevo

"Quiero irme de aquí…" sollozó ella, apenas pudiendo respirar, no podía tranquilizarse era como si hubiera perdido el control de sus emociones, aquel que tanto se había forzado por tener.

Ron asintió con dificultad, "Vamos a mi casa…ahí está Aymee…" murmuró él.

"Y…Harry…" preguntó ella con dificultad.

"Va a quedarse el resto de la madrugada arreglando el traslado a Azkaban…dijo que te vería mañana…" le aseguró él abrazándola de nuevo.

"Es lo mejor…no quiero que me encuentre así.." murmuró ella.

"Oye, tranquilízate, todo estaré bien…" trató de reconfortarle, pero es que era tan malo haciendo aquello, deseaba tanto poder hacerla sentir mejor, era su hermana después de todo…y fue en ese mismo momento en el que comprendió porqué le había simpatizado tanto desde la primera vez que la vio, una norteamericana, completamente perdida en el Ministerio…no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sido aquel día.

"Sácame de aquí…no quiero que Harry me vea así."

* * *

Molly lloraba en el hombro de Arthur, quien miraba la chimenea nerviosamente, y trataba de consolar a su esposa.

"Ay Hermione, no sé cómo podremos pagarte el hecho de que hayas…descubierto todo este embrollo…cómo agradecerte, que la hayas encontrado." Lloró la señora Weasley mirando a su nuera.

Hermione, que recién había terminado de arropar a sus hijos, Emily y Arthur, había llamado urgentemente a sus suegros, no obstante las altas horas de la noche, y les había explicado toda la verdad, cómo fue que supo que Ginny estaba vivía, cómo fue que Ron y ella siguieron la pista y más importante, quién era ella ahora.

"No tiene nada que agradecerme, además...esto sólo habrá puesto sus vidas de cabeza si yo no puedo regresarla…sino puedo regresarle su identidad…" dijo la castaña preocupada, sentándose en el sillón opuesto.

"¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Cómo lo tomó?" le preguntó Arthur.

Hermione meditó y miró al suelo cansada "Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera lo meditó en ese momento…que ni siquiera lo asimiló…espero que cuando lo haga sepa ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarlo de la mejor manera posible. Ella y Ron tuvieron que irse a una misión…por eso no están aquí aún…y por eso tuve que esperar a que mis hijos y Aymee durmieran para poder llamarles…me da mucha pena por la hora…"

"No digas esas cosas, Hermione, te estamos profundamente agradecidos…" le dijo Molly tomándola de las manos. Hermione le sonrió, seguía sintiendo esa presión en el pecho porque sabía que su trabajo aún no estaba del todo completo.

"Así que…Aymee…la niña, nuestra nieta…" dijo Arthur mirando extrañamente a Molly y a su nuera "Dices que el padre es Harry…esto es tan extraño." Dijo el hombre totalmente confundido, no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar, saber que su hija estaba con vida le traía un fuerte sentimiento regocijo, de alivio…

"Así es. Pero por favor…debo advertirles que Harry no sabe nada, ni quiero que lo sepa aún…sólo lo saben ustedes y Ron, así que tengo que pedirles discreción." Les reiteró Hermione mirándolos con seriedad, Harry de verdad la iba a matar cuando supiera toda la verdad.

"Comprendemos, Hermione, no debes preocuparte…"

"Yo siempre supe que había algo extraño con esa chica, con Gwyneth…había algo en ella que…no sé, me llamaba tanto la atención…quizá el instinto maternal, y luego la vi con Harry…y con esa adorable muñequita que tiene por hija, creo que lo presentí…" sollozó la Señora Weasley. Hermione sonrió con comprensión y Arthur se mostraba realmente muy confundido.

* * *

Nada podría haber preparado a Gwyneth para la siguiente escena, después de que el suelo había dejado de girar y había aparecido junto con Ron en el hogar de éste, sintió que las rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento, palideció, al momento en que pudo contemplar a sus… ¿padres? Sentados en el sillón, tomando el té con su ¿Cuñada?, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. La Señora Weasley sollozó al mirarla, y se notaba que moría por abrazarle pero su marido la tenía sujeta por un abrazo, los miró y no supo que hacer.

Ron miró alarmado a su mujer, sin duda alguna esto era idea suya…no es que no quería que sus padres supieran la verdad, pero es que en aquellos momentos le preocupaba como lo estaría tomando su pobre hermana, había pasado por demasiado.

"Gwyneth…escucha, yo…me sentí constreñida a decírselos, no podía ocultárselos durante más tiempo…" le dijo Hermione lentamente y con cuidado. Gwyneth la miró sin palabras, y miró al suelo.

"No…yo, no puedo hacer esto ahora, discúlpenme, lo único que quiero es abrazar a mi hija, Hermione, ¿en dónde está?" habló con calma y serena, pero se notaba a leguas que la sorpresita de Hermione le había caído como un balde de agua helada, se sentía temblar de los nervios.

Hermione la miró con incomodidad, y los Weasley permanecían en silencio. "Ella está dormida en mi recámara…sube a verla, si quiere puede pasar aquí la noche, para que no vaya a despertarse." Musitó la castaña de forma casi inaudible.

La pelinegra hizo caso omiso a lo anterior y sin decir una palabra más subió las escaleras en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de los presentes pudo distinguir diversos murmullos en la sala, al parecer Ron no estaba muy contento respecto a la manera en la que aquella reunión se había llevado a cabo, no pudo evitar sentirse muy agradecida para con su ¿hermano?, si, su hermano.

* * *

"Hermione, no debiste hacerlo…ha pasado por demasiado, mamá, papá, creo que en serio no es momento…" pero antes de que Ron pudiera evitarlo, su madre, subía las escaleras con premura. "Madre, ella no está lista…"

"Ron, ellos necesitaban saberlo…"

¿No pudiste siquiera habérmelo dicho para poder prepararla? Ha pasado por demasiado, no sabes por lo que hemos pasado…acabamos de atrapar a Kennington, Schellden trabajó en la operación y con Harry ahí ya te imaginarás que no ha sido sencillo para ella…."

"Se refieren al americano que la ha mantenido cautiva todo este tiempo? Que la ha engañado respecto a quién es en realidad?"

"Tienes razón, Ron, perdóname…es sólo que sentí que no podíamos dejar a tus padres fuera de esto…tenía que pensar en ellos también." Dijo Hermione, pero dándose cuenta de su error. Ron suspiró y se suavizó.

"Claro que tenías que decirnos, Hermione." Dijo Molly sonándose la nariz. "Ahora si me disculpan…" dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie, puso las manos en sus caderas y subió las escaleras con determinación.

"Molly, querida….no estoy seguro de que…" intentó intervenir Arthur pero sabía perfectamente bien que no tenía oportunidad de detener a su esposa.

* * *

Apenas respiraba, Gwyneth Williams, apenas respiraba, ni siquiera pudo entrar en el cuarto en el que Aymee yacía por completo dormida, no mientras no quisiera despertarla, sollozaba desesperadamente, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se deslizó sobre la pared, hasta el suelo, sentándose en este, se abrazó a si misma. De verdad sentía que no podía respirar, la verdad le había caído como un balde de agua helada…jadeaba, entre sus sollozos, su largo cabello negro azabache estaba enredado entre las lágrimas, estaba echa un desastre. Amaba a Harry con toda el alma…pero ahora no sabía cómo debía actuar, quería decirle la verdad por más que Hermione le suplicara y le aconsejara que no lo hiciera, había visto fotografías de Ginny….de ella misma, se corrigió mentalmente…pelirroja, ojos color chocolate….como una zombi se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño que estaba al final del pasillo, se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban irritados por el llanto, estaba pálida… _¿quién demonios soy? _Preguntó ella viendo su imagen. Todos aquellos años, había vivido con una máscara, una máscara que había engañado al mundo entero...era como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado interpretando un papel, y ¿quién demonios era la mujer que la miraba desde el espejo? ¿quién era Gwyneth? Sollozó con desesperación y sin pensarlo, arrojó la jabonera que yacía en el lavabo con fuerza al espejo, este se hizo pedazos, ella sollozó y se dejó caer de nuevo.

Escuchó pasos apresurados, corriendo, a su alrededor todo se desvanecía, escuchó voces a su alrededor, que pertenecían a figuras indescifrables, sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Unos brazos cálidos la envolvieron.

"Mi niña…" escuchó a una mujer sollozar y supo de inmediato que los brazos que la envolvían eran los de su madre, no era por la voz, no era por las borrosas imágenes que veía a su alrededor, puesto que todo a su alrededor giraba, como si estuviera mareada. Pero fue su corazón, su instinto, el que le dijo, que estaba en brazos de su madre.

* * *

NOTA.....KIERO REVIEWS GENTE!! HABLO EN SERIO CUANDO DIGO QUE SINO ME DEJAN REVIEWS VOY A HACER BERRINCHE Y A TARDAR MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR. ?QUE LES PARECIO LA ACTITUD DE GINNY? KE TAL LES PARECE KE ESTA TOMANDO LA NOTICIA?? KE TAL LES PARECIO EL INICIO DEL CAPI??? DIGANME KE KIEREN LEER Y YO ESTARE MUY FELIZ DE SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA...A PESAR DE KE LAS ACTUALIZACION SE HARAN MAS ESPACIADAS, SOBRE TODO PORQUE TENGO KE REGRESAR A LA FACULTAD Y AL TRABAJO....SI ES LA VIDA REAL...NO ME QUEJO ES MENOS DIFICIL KE LAS DE LOS PERSONAJES....PERO MUCHO MAS ABURRIDA!!!!!!!

DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS


	15. Confusión

Dizziness 

_Change was coming. I could feel it. It wasn't a pleasant prospect, not when life was perfect the way it was._

_Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 3, p.60_

***

"Habla de una buena vez…estás acabado, Kennington, la única forma de atenuar la pena que te espera es si cooperas conmigo y me dices en dónde demonios está Collins…" Harry azotó con fuerza el puño sobre la mesa pero el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él pareció ni siquiera un poco inmutado, tenía la vista perdida, y lucía como si un enorme dementor lo hubiera estado devorando.

El hombre rió dementemente, si el gran Harry Potter supiera, que él estaba todo excepto acabado, porque las cosas no habían terminado todavía, no aún…él sabía un secreto, un secreto que era su pase de salida de Azkaban y todo l que tenía que hacer era esperar...resistir…esperar a que Collins hiciera lo que faltaba.

"Esto no termina todavía…no diré absolutamente nada, Potter…y cuando el momento llegue, saldré caminando de aquí…"

"Esto no te va a funcionar, Kennington, vas a pudrirte en Azkaban por el resto de tus días." Se dio la vuelta con premura y estaba dispuesto a salir de la celda, porque era claro que Kennington necesitaba aclimatarse un tiempo con los dementores para que se le soltara la lengua.

La puerta de metal se cerró de forma violenta y el estruendo retumbó en todo el gélido lugar.

"Tu me metiste aquí Potter….si supieras que eres tu quien me va a sacar…"

**

La luz del día le pegaba de lleno en el rostro, sus cabellos oscuros estaban esparcidos sobre su pálido rostro. La cabeza le dolía, y con la mayor pesadumbre posible abrió sus hermosos ojos color azul zafiro, no se movió ni medio centímetro, miró al techo color nacarado y soltó un suspiro, volvió a cerrar los ojos…que ganas de simplemente cesar de existir, cesar de respirar, cesar toda esa ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro, era como si su alrededor se hubiera tornado oscuro y taciturno. Una pequeña voz que hacía que sus alrededores se tornaran si quiera un poco menos gélidos le habló.

"Mami...Mami…despierta…" le dijo la pequeña Aymee cariñosamente dándole besitos en la frente y en las mejillas.

Gwyneth forzó una sonrisa, que ganas de no abrir los ojos.

"Vamos mami…por fa…" y esas fueron las últimas palabras de suplica que la pequeña tuvo que hacer porque su madre abrió los ojos y los fijó en la única persona que hacía que su mundo no terminara de venirse abajo. "¿Mami estás bien? Tienes los ojos rojos…"

"No es nada corazón." Le dijo ella con seguridad y la abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Mami, no puedo respirar…" se quejó la pelirroja y se vio premiada cuando su madre cesó el abrazo.

Una tos educada interrumpió la escena desde la puerta. Ambas se volvieron a ver a Hermione y a Molly Weasley viendo enternecidas la escena.

Gwyneth, desde que había recobrado la conciencia, sabía que este momento llegaría, que pasara lo que pasara no habría forma de evitar ni alargar aquel momento.

"Buenos días a ambas, ¿no quieren desayunar nada?" preguntó Hermione, sin nada de emoción en su voz.

"Creo que Aymee si, Hermione, creo que ella debe ir ¿tienes hambre cielo?" le preguntó al mujer a su hija y le dio un besito en la frente, la pequeña asintió y bajó de la cama, dándole la pequeña manita de porcelana a Hermione, quien la tomó gustosa y comenzó a guiarla debajo de las escaleras.

La Señora Weasley cerró la puerta detrás, en cuanto Hermione y la niña hubieren bajado.

Gwyneth miró a cualquier parte excepto al rostro de la que ahora sabía era su madre. No podía respirar, su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus circunstancias eran tan problemáticas que deseaba tanto sólo desaparecer, desaparecer de tal forma que no tuviere que resolver nada, si, sonaba cobarde, enteramente cobarde y eso era quizá lo que más le calaba. Su madre, lucía igual, o quizá incluso más ofuscada que ella misma, tenía el rostro colorado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y parecía contemplar el mejor acercamiento que podría tomar.

"Escucha…se como te sientes…" claramente ese fue el peor acercamiento que ella pudo tomar porque la joven lanzó un rugido de indignación.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo me siento? Has despertado alguna vez para que te digan que eres una persona que no recuerdas ser en lo absoluto, ¿has despertado alguna vez y tener que oír que te arrebataron cinco años de tu vida sin ninguna justificación? ¿O alguna vez te han dicho que tu no eres la mujer que ves reflejada en el espejo?"

Estas palabras parecieron lastimar a su madre demasiado, de tal forma que Gwyneth se sintió muy culpable al respecto, esa no era la manera en la que hubiera querido que sucedieran las cosas.

"Lo lamento…pero sino puedes afirmar cualquiera de lo anterior, te ruego que no pretendas saber como me siento…" sus palabras se quebraron en un sollozo. Su madre la abrazó de nuevo y le contempló.

"Es normal que estés asustada…es perfectamente comprensible…nadie esperaba lo contario de ti, de hecho, nos sorprende lo bien que lo habías manejado hasta ahora."

"No estoy asustada…estoy aterrada ¿cómo se supone que saldré de todo esto? No sabes las ganas que tengo de regresar a Nueva York y borrar todo esto de mi memoria, pensar en que nunca pasó, pensar que fue una terrible pesadilla."

Su madre la contempló, lidiar con Ginny era difícil, siempre lo fue, pero lidiar con la joven que tenía en frente era lo triple de difícil, aún así, a pesar de que era un cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azules los que tenía en frente, su corazón de madre le decía que aquella persona era su hija.

"¿Y también quieres dejarlo atrás a él?" le preguntó su madre, su voz sonó de pronto algo severa, pero sus ojos dejaban entrever comprensión y ternura.

Gwyneth dudó unos segundos y dejó salir un largo suspiro "Nuestra relación se caerá a pedazos cuando él se entere...y tampoco se cómo decírselo, Hermione no está segura de cómo hacer el cambio y yo…"

"Lo entiendo, pero él también ha pasado por momentos duros, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que lo que tenían ustedes dos era maravilloso, y si existe la minúscula posibilidad de que puedan recuperarlo…debes hacerlo, por ti y por tu hija." La tenía sostenida de las manos y la miraba con afecto, Gwyneth miró al suelo, quería recuperar el control de lo que parecía, creía o aún quería creer que era su vida.

"¿Y es lo que él quiere? ¿Lo que yo quiero?"

"Es lo que Ginny quisiera...lo que quieres, porque sigues siendo tu, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás…sin importar lo que un tonto ritual borra memorias pueda hacerte creer. Y créeme cuando te digo que, mi hija, siempre estuvo enamorada de la misma persona desde que era una niña… Y si ella estuviera aquí, no dudaría un segundo en luchar por recuperar lo que es suyo."

"Lo lamento mamá…lo lamento tanto..." lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de su madre a su alrededor, reconfortándola, tratando de hacerla sentir segura. "Siento tanto mi reacción pero es que yo…" el sollozos la acortó y las lágrima comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos.

"No hables, cariño, sólo trata de respirar y de tranquilizarte, todo estará bien, saldremos adelante…"

Pasaron minutos en silencio, Molly sólo la reconfortaba en su regazo, tratando de trasmitirle algo de su tranquilidad aunque la joven seguía temblando en sus brazos. Gwyneth era un manojo de emociones, pero sentirse reconfortada por su madre, la hizo sentir mucho mejor, un poco más estable, una estabilidad que en los últimos meses le había faltado demasiado.

"¿Cómo es ella?" le murmuró la joven en una voz casi inaudible, como si temiera hacer la pregunta, pero se notaba más tranquila.

"¿Quién?"

"Ginny…" se levantó lentamente y miró a la mujer a los ojos, que le sonreía con ternura. "Debe haber sido muy especial…para que todos ustedes la hayan buscado con tanto afán…"

"Sí, si lo eres…" le dijo ella, limpiándole unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas. "No te preocupes, poco a poco te enseñaré todo lo que has olvidado."

Gwyneth sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar, y no parecía ser una imagen agradable, no cuando la vida era perfecta justo de aquella manera.

* * *

NA: PERDON!! PERDON!!! PERDON!!!! PERDON POR TARDAR, PERDON PORKE SEA TAN CORTO, PERO POR FAVOR, CRÉANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE NO HA SIDO NADA FACIL, ESTOY PASANDO POR MOMENTOS MUY COMPLICADOS, UNA PÉRDIDA....YA SABEN....APARTE DE ESO LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO, PUES DIGAMOS QUE LA VIDA REAL SE ENTROMETIÓ CON MIS FACULTADES PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, SI TODO SALE COMO ESPERO, AUNQUE VOY A TENER KE SEGUIR ESTUDIANDO MUCHO, PROBABLEMENTE TENGA UN POQUITO DE MAS TIEMPO LIBRE Y ME SIENTA UN POCO MEJOR PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. POR FAVOR NO CREAN K NO LA TERMINARÉ, ES PROBABLEMENTE EL ULTIMO FIC KE ESCRIBA Y NO QUISIERA TERMINARLO SOLO POR TERMINARLO. LOS KIERO, ESPERO KE SUS NAVIDADES SEAN MEJOR KE LAS MIAS.

ANABELLA


	16. Radiantes de Felicidad

**CAPITULO 15: YELLOW**

**Title: Coldplay - Yellow lyrics**

**Artist: Coldplay Lyrics**

**Look how they shine for you, **

**And everything you do, **

**Yeah they were all yellow, **

**I came along **

**I wrote a song for you **

**And all the things you do **

**And it was called yellow **

**So then I took my turn **

**Oh all the things I've done **

**And it was all yellow **

**Your skin **

**Oh yeah your skin and bones **

**Turn into something beautiful **

**D'you know you know I love you so **

**You know I love you so **

**I swam across **

**I jumped across for you **

**Oh all the things you do **

**Cause you were all yellow **

**I drew a line **

**I drew a line for you **

**Oh what a thing to do **

**And it was all yellow **

**Your skin **

**Oh yeah your skin and bones **

**Turn into something beautiful **

**D'you know for you i bleed myself dry **

**For you i bleed myself dry**

Estaban en la acogedora sala de la madriguera, estaba a lado de su madre sentada en la sala, viendo un album fotográfico, sus ojos destellaban con emoción cada vez que su madre le contaba algún detalle de su niñez; todo lo parecía tan extraño, ver a esa niña de cabello rojizo, y ojos cafés, no se reconocía…pero su corazón le decía, que casi todo su rompecabezas estaba completo.

"Aquí estás tu con todos tus hermanos, jugando quidditch…"

"No puedo creerlo…" musitó al verse de niña, saludando a la cámara con su escoba, y con todos su hermanos pelirrojos detrás.

Su madre la miró extrañada y sonrió maternalmente "desde que eras muy pequeña te escabullías al armario de las escobas y a escondidas de tus hermanos volabas, ellos te decían que no podías hacerlo porque eras muy pequeña….y cuando les mostraste lo bien que volabas se sorprendieron, pero hasta que al fin te dejaron."

"Siempre quise intentarlo….subir a una escoba y jugar…pero en America el deporte no es así de popular… ¿En qué posición?..."

"Cazadora…" respondió su hermano Ron con rapidez y sonrió nostálgicamente, era tu favorita, aunque jugabas bien en todas, un año en Hogwarts, jugaste de buscadora porque a Harry lo castigaron…" Gwyneth sonrió "si era bastante común, pero el caso es que jugaste en contra de su ex novia, la pobre quería llorar cuando le arrebataste la snitch de las narices…creo que para ti era más una afrenta personal" dijo él riendo con gran orgullo "lo cierto es hermanita, que nos diste el campeonato…"

Alguien rió sonoramente al entrar a la habitación, se volvió para ver a Hermione, quien le había hecho el favor de ir a recoger algo de ropa a casa de Gwyneth, porque deseaba asearse.

"Pero fue mucho mejor lo que pasó después" dijo la castaña emocionada.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Gwyneth con emoción y mucha curiosidad, sonriendo, esta ahí, con la que aparentemente era su familia la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

"Por favor Hermione…porque tenías que arruinar la perfecta anécdota de quidditch con recuerdos cursis." Dijo Ron enrollando la mirada.

"Por favor Ronald, estoy segura de que Gwyneth querrá saber…" le dijo malencarada y se volvió hacia su amiga y la miró sonriendo "habías estado enamorada de Harry por años, y cuando digo años, hablo literalmente…y aquel día todos estábamos en la sala común festejando, cervezas de mantequilla, música, bromas, canturreos, y en eso entró Harry, lo habían dejado salir tarde de su castigo y cuando entró se dio cuenta de que habíamos ganado la copa…y te vio…lo abrazaste contenta porque habíamos ganado…y fue ahí cuando te besó por primera vez y en frente de toda la sala común." Terminó de relatarle emocionada.

"No te creo…" dijo ella entusiasmada, cómo le gustaría recordar aquellos momentos…porque recordar era volver a vivir, sintió algo de tristeza por no poder hacerlo.

"Deberías creerle…mira esto…" su madre dio vuelta al album, unas cuantas hojas hacia delante y ahí estaba, vio la foto, ella le había echado los brazos al cuello a Harry y él la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba, era un beso tímido, pero alrededor podía ver las diferentes expresiones de la gente, miró el rostro de su hermano Ron, lucía atónito, ella rió, luego la de Hermione , que tenía la misma expresión de felicidad que tenía en aquellos momentos…y la de otros dos espectadores que no lucían nada contentos, pero que no tenía idea de quienes eran; miró a su madre "Insististe en ponerla en el album, parece que algún espectador fanático de las cámaras tomó la foto en plena fiesta." Le explicó su madre.

"Quería matarlo en ese momento…" dijo Ron gruñón, ella lo miró sin entender.

"Descuida…siempre fue celoso contigo, mi niña." Le explicó su madre.

"Es cierto, pero siempre solías ponerlo en su lugar." Añadió Hermione y Ron la miró de mala manera

"Muy graciosa, cariño." Le dijo él con sarcasmo.

"Así que dices…que yo estuve enamorada de él durante años…." Dijo Gwyneth sin comprender del todo, tratando de hacer suya una historia que aún le parecía tan ajena.

"Solías hacer que te contara historias de él desde que tenías dos años…" dijo su padre entrando a la casa del jardín en ese momento, sonriendo con dulzura, sus ojos brillaban como no lo habían hecho en años "Solías decirme que te casarías con él algún día…" dijo con nostalgia, se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

"Papá…" murmuró ella en el abrazo, y eso hizo que los ojos se le cristalizaran de lágrimas, era tan maravilloso poderle llamar así a alguien.

"Todo estará bien, hija, ya lo verás." Le murmuró de vuelta y le sonrió separándose "Por cierto esa nieta mía es una maravilla…"

"¿En dónde…?" pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por Aymee que entraba jadeando del jardín, por donde había entrado su abuelo.

"Mami…el Señor pelirrojo me prestó unas muñecas muggles…" dijo la pequeña, que no cabía en su felicidad, tenía a la muñeca en brazos, su largo cabello pelirrojo revoloteaba a su alrededor, Gwyneth sonrió, y ahora que había visto fotos de ella misma cuando era niña no pudo evitar reparar en el parecido que tenía con su hija, excepto por los ojos, que eran por completo los de Harry.

"Bueno, ella me explicó cómo funcionaba las peluculas" dijo Arthur, tratando de decir, películas, y todos rieron.

"Mami, estoy cansada, ¿cuándo iremos a casa?" preguntó la pequeña, aferrándose a la muñeca que tenía en brazos. Gwyneth la abrazó con fuerzas, y le dio un besito en la frente.

"Tienes razón, cielito, mami ha sido una desconsiderada, debes estar muy cansada." Miró a su alrededor e iba a levantarse para despedirse, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

"Espera, porque no te cambias y aseas, te traje tus cosas…además hay algo quiero mostrarte…" le dijo Hermione en un tono tanto secreto. Tomó su bolso, todos los presentes la miraban anonadados y ansiosos. Extrajo un dije color plata, en forma de círculo, con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeralda a su alrededor y con las iniciales GW grabadas, todos se mostraron sorprendidos a excepciones de Gwyneth que parecía reconocer perfectamente el dije, y también lo hacía Aymee. "Mami, tu collar." Exclamó la pequeña, señalando al objeto en manos de Hermione. "Gwyneth…lo encontré entre tus cosas, pero necesitaba hablarte de él…¿sabes cómo llegó a ti?" le preguntó ella, todos aguardaban la respuesta y Gwyneth no entendía nada.

"Siempre lo tuve…me encontraron con él, Will dice que…bueno…que yo tenía una especie de identificación como Gwyneth Williams y asumimos que el dije siempre había sido mío…por las iniciales GW…" dijo ella. Alrededor se conformó un silencio incómodo.

"Bueno…las iniciales…si son por verdadero nombre." Dijo Hermione, omitiendo decir que eran por Ginny Weasley, pero la miró insistentemente, Gwyneth asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía lo que significaba. "Fue un regalo de Harry...." murmuró ella, Aymee las miraba sin entender nada. Gwyneth tomó el dije en sus manos, con cuidado, siempre había sentido un extraño cariño por el objeto, quizá por que consideraba que era lo único que la unía a su pasado. "Te lo mandó a hacer antes de irnos definitivamente, antes de separarse…la inscripción, bueno…esa la pediste tu." Le dijo Hermione. Gwyneth la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Debes tener cuidado, que no te lo vea puesto…no podemos decirle todavía…por su bien y por el tuyo…. ¿lo comprendes, verdad?" le dijo Hermione tratando de sonar gentil pero fue bastante seria al respecto.

Gwyneth suspiró, tomó el dije y se lo metió en el bolsillo del abrigo. "Lo entiendo Hermione, sólo tráeme de vuelta." Le suplicó

"Lo haré, lo prometo."

---------------

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que haremos?" preguntó Will desesperado a su abuelo, ya estaban en Londres, seguir en Estados Unidos significaba querer seguir evitando la tormenta que se avecinaba.

El viejo Black suspiró, "no es que haya mucha opción, William, yo tendré que ayudar a los Weasley a que transformen a Gwyneth…se que no quieres, se que quisieras protegerla por siempre… ¿Potter ya sabe?"

Will se mofó "No, cualquiera pensaría que le habrían dicho…pobre imbécil, no se dan cuenta de que le están tomando el pelo."

"Tendrán sus razones, William…pero hay algo más que te está preocupando, ¿no es así?"

"La verdad, es que si…." Suspiró "atrapamos a Kennington…bueno…Potter lo atrapó" dijo con voz envenenada "sabes lo que creo…creo que Collins tiene un as bajo la manga…."

"Te refieres a que esa fue la razón del porque fueron a buscarnos allá en Nueva Jersey."

"Exacto…creo que Collins, tiene un as bajo la manga para lograr sacar a su querido amigo Kennington de Azkaban….y mide 1.50 de estatura, tienes ojos verdes, es pelirroja y se llama Aymee…Potter." Dijo con algo de amargura la última parte.

"¿No crees que estén interesados en Ginevra?"

"Yo no creo que Ginny sea una presa tan fácil…por lo menos mientras siga siendo Gwyneth y conserve sus aptitudes de auror…vaya que no lo es…esa es la única protección que conserva de nosotros, pero por otra parte, Aymee…me preocupa mucho abuelo, ¿qué otro motor puede ser más fuerte para coaccionar a Potter para que libere a Kennington y a la mitad de su ejército que la vida de su hija?"

"¿Qué hay del pergamino de la inmortalidad? ¿Los ingleses saben algo al respecto?"

"Esos idiotas no ven más allá de sus narices….abuelo, no creo que Potter si quiera imagine, que lo que Kennington busca es resucitar a Lord Voldemort."

"Patrañas William, ni siquiera estamos seguros de eso….es demasiado estúpido ya, deberían dejarlo en donde está."

"Sabes que esta gente nunca se aburre…" suspiró pesadamente "Ojalá Gwyneth permitiera que me acercara, advertirle, no deseo que nada le ocurra a Aymee, siempre ha sido como una hija para mí, a pesar de ser hija de ese infeliz."

"No te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien y quien sabe…al final, quizá y Ginny verdaderamente te reconsidere."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Uno nunca sabe."

* * *

Gywneth llegó a casa junto con Aymee, había algo extraño en su pequeño departamento inglés; no sabía por qué, debía ser por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento todo el tiempo. Tomó a Aymee con fuerza de la mano y tuvo el instinto de sacar su varita. Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se pegó un susto, hasta que lo vió.

"Harry….no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma… ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella alarmada, Harry rió cuando Aymee le estiró los brazos para que la cargara, este lo hizo y la llenó de besos, la pequeña rió en sus brazos.

"Mi querida Gwynn, tu hija luce mucho más feliz al verme que tu…. ¿no es el colmo?"

Gwyneth quiso disimular la sonrisa y enrolló la mirada "la mimas demasiado…" le dijo, pero la verdad era que tenía el corazón en la garganta, apenas respiraba, ahora que los veía juntos y que sabía la verdad, era como si algo se le fuera a salir del pecho, los ojos de Aymee….siempre se había preguntado de quién los había heredado y ahora sabía la respuesta, pero no sólo eso, la nariz…era de él….y la risa…la risa también, ahora que sabía la verdad, viéndolos juntos no había duda de que eran padre e hija.

Ella no pudo contenerse y los abrazó a ambos, Harry se sorprendió. "Parece que no me hubieras visto en años….no entiendo tu sorpresa."

"No bromees con eso." Le dijo con más seriedad de lo que dejó ver, ∂_ay Harry, si tan solo supieras…._

"Verás….estaba pensando, en que quizá para celebrar….podríamos no se….quizá se me ocurre…que ir a volar….y luego a cenar." Le dijo él, Gwyneth nunca jamás lo había visto tan feliz; lo que sólo la hizo sentir peor.

Los ojos de Aymee brillaron de alegría cuando escuchó su palabra favorita…"volar".

"¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Salió bien el interrogatorio?" preguntó ella, él sonrió se inclinó y la besó rápidamente en los labios.

"Una condición, mi amor, nada de trabajo por el día de hoy. Merecemos un descanso y" dijo mirando a Aymee "esta princesita, merece que le cumpla su deseo y finalmente la suba a una escoba."

"Estás verdaderamente demente , está anocheciendo…además ni Aymee , ni yo sabemos volar…" le dijo ella.

"Tonterías, tengo una escoba extra en casa….conozco el lugar perfecto….Aymee irá conmigo, y tu lo harás extraordinariamente bien, como todo lo que haces."

-------

"Te dije que te vendría bien volar, Gwynn….parece que lo hubieras hecho toda tu vida…." Le gritó él mientras ella descendía de su vieja Saeta, ella sonrió pero al escuchar la última frase tragó saliva. Harry no le hacía las cosas muy sencillas.

"Yo quiero ir contigo, Harry." Dijo Aymee brincando y dándole los brazos, Harry chascarreó.

"No sería de otra forma, pequeña, ahora que tu madre sabe flotar, veremos si puede seguirnos la marcha." Dijo él, tomando a la niña y acomodándola en frente de la escoba, mientras él se acomodaba en la parte de atrás.

Gwyneth sintió nervios por su hija.

"Harry….no estoy segura de que sea buena idea…hace frío y…." Pero él hizo caso omiso a las quejas de ella, sabiendo que eran infundadas y se elevó en el aire, ella pataleó y se cruzó de brazos. Escuchó las carcajadas de su hija en el aire y sonrió "Es nuestra hija al fin y al cabo…qué podía esperar…" murmuró más para ella.

Harry volvió a volar cerca del suelo y le gritó "¿Qué pasa Williams, temes no poder aguantarnos la marcha?" se mofó él en tono retador y aceleró de nuevo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con desprecio y ofensa "Desearías no haber nunca dicho eso Potter…" le gritó ella antes de subir con rapidez a la escoba.

Treinta minutos después….

Aymee iba de la mano de Harry, riendo como desquiciada, Harry lucía bastante golpeado en su ego y Gwyneth divertida.

"Te dije que no me subestimaras, cariño." Se burló ella.

"Sólo porque nuestra escoba llevaba más peso, cielo." Se defendió él.

"Si te hace sentir mejor…" dijo ella riendo.

"Ya está enfriando…. ¿por qué no vamos a cenar algo?" preguntó él, ya había anochecido por completo, y Aymee temblaba de frío. Él la cargó de nuevo.

Ella bostezó.

"Me parece que Aymee tiene sueño…."_ dijo Gwyneth mirando a su hija con dulzura, la pequeña lucía soñada en los brazos de su padre.

"Creo que debemos ir a casa entonces."

Una vez en casa, Harry la dejó con dulzura en el suelo y la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza. Gwyneth no cabía en su pecho, sentía que se le salía el corazón. Harry lucía muy conmovido y sonrió, nunca en la vida, había sentido tan cariño por ningún otro niño, ni por sus ahijados, a quienes también adoraban.

"¿Harry?" preguntó la pequeña

"Si Aymee…"

"¿Te gustaría quedarte para siempre con mi mami y ser mi papi?" preguntó ella; la manera en la que hizo la pregunta logró que a Harry se le derritiera el corazón, la miró fijamente; había algo en ella….su risa, sus ojos….algo tan familiar, que sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, le sonrió cálidamente.

"Aymee…no creo que sea una pregunta muy…" iba a regañar su madre, pero él se apresuró a contestar.

"Nada me gustaría más en el mundo." Le dijo él y la niña rió y lo abrazó. Los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella, ella sabía que lo decía en serio.

-----------

Una vez que la pequeña estaba en la cama y los dos adultos habían cenado; Gwyneth decidió preguntar.

"Ya en serio….no tenías que sentirte comprometido a decirle que a si a mi hija." Le dijo ella, le tomó de las manos y lo miró fijamente, él sonrió y no vio más que pura sinceridad en sus ojos, a través de sus anteojos redondos.

"No lo dije por compromiso….hablo en serio Gwyneth, quiero construir una vida contigo y con Aymee…." Le dijo con seguridad….a ella se le nublaron los ojos "Claro, si tu así lo quieres…" el sentimiento de culpabilidad le nubló el juicio de nuevo y se levantó de la silla caminando impacientemente en la sala, al lado del comedor, su largo cabello negro cayendo en ondas, moviéndose de forma peculiar sobre su espalda.

Harry la miró desconcertado y se puso de pie y la encaró "¿qué sucede contigo hoy? Estás muy extraña…es que acaso la conversación que tuviste con Schellden…"

"No…" mintió rápidamente "no hay de que preocuparse….estoy bien, es sólo que…a veces siento que no te merecemos."

Él la miró con extrañeza y luego la besó largamente en los labios, un beso que a ella le hacía doblar las rodillas. "Me devolviste mi vida, soy yo el que está profundamente agradecido por haberte encontrado." Le dijo al oído.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y tuvo que echar las lágrimas para atrás. Él la recargó en contra de la pared y la besó largamente, mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y ella le revolvía el cabello, tan negro como el de ella. Pasados unos minutos, se separó de ella.

"No fui dulce contigo la última vez…merecías algo mucho mejor…." Le dijo él, aquello lo había estado molestando desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Ella sonrió y le delineó las facciones con su dedo índice con suavidad, sobre las sienes, su nariz, que era tan parecida a la de su hija, y su barbilla partida que tanto le gustaba. "Me necesitabas en aquel momento…y yo estaré siempre que me necesites…" le murmuró ella al oído antes de pasarle la lengua por la oreja.

Parecía la indicación que el necesitaba, el detonador que él tanto quería, la besó de nuevo, mientras con la mayor delicadeza posible, luchaba por quitarle el sueter de encima que tanto les estaba estorbando. Ella sonrió, se separó y lo quitó del camino con premura, no quería pensar, no quería decidir, no quería sentir otra cosa que no fuera a él haciéndole el amor, no quería ser Gwyneth, no quería ser Ginny, bastaba con ser su mujer aquella noche, porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que se había enamorado de él con locura. Las caricias de sus grandes manos sobre sus senos debajo de sus sostén no la dejaban pensar, le desabotonó la camisa verde oscuro que usaba y que tan guapo lo hacía lucir. Le acarició el pecho con lentitud, mientras que él se friccionaba en contra de ella; ella no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió su miembro en contra del espacio entre sus muslos. Cuando se dio cuenta, él le había quitado todo excepto la ropa interior. La cargó y la apoyó sobre la mesa del comedor, ella jadeaba entre besos.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó escandalizada, pero su cerebro se rehusaba a cooperar, mientras que sentía las manos de él sobándole los pechos y su miembro aún por medio de sus boxers friccionándola con dureza, mientras que sus labios se hallaban en un punto débil en su cuello.

"Confía en mi…." Le murmuró al oído.

A manera de respuesta, él pasó sus dedos, por sus caderas y al despojó de su última prenda, pasó sus largos dedos por su clítoris y ella gimió. Le besó cada uno de los pechos con dedicación, hasta lograr que sus pezones lucieran excitados.

"Harry….que estás…" gimió ella antes de murmurar cosas ininteligibles…él la penetró con sus dedos, mientras que friccionaba su miembro con su pierna y le sobaba el clítoris con el pulgar, ella jadeaba con fuerza.

"Estás tan mojada…."

"Por ti…" contestó ella, parecía determinada a complicarle la labor de no venirse ante que ella.

"Ven….quiero hacerte venir…" le murmuró él. Ella cerró los ojos, y su climax se consumó cuando él cerró sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones y la penetro con más rapidez.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, "te necesito…" le murmuró al oído y él no necesitó oírlo otra vez porque la penetró fuertemente con su miembro, su frente sudaba por el esfuerza, y después de varias embestidas se vino dentro de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la abrazaba por la cintura, esperaba que ella no estuviera muy incómoda, sentía que se volvía loco, nunca se sentía así con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella…o Ginny, era así como se sentía con su Ginny, la misma excitación, la misma desesperación por ser uno solo con ella, la misma necesidad de estar junto a ella. Se sintió mal por compararlas, ésta mujer que tenía en sus brazos era su segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, y tenía que serlo, incluso si eso significaba dejar ir a Ginny de una vez por todas. Finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, aún sentada sobre la mesa; él la abrazó, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo era un desastre, ella estaba bastante adormilada, quizá por todo el cansancio. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, se agachó por su camisa color verde oscuro y se la puso a ella, ella se dejó vestir casi mecánicamente, apenas abriendo los ojos.

"Que haces…" le preguntó ella adormilada.

"Te has quedado prácticamente dormida, voy a meterte a la cama."

"Quédate…" le insistió ella, mientras que él se colocaba su ropa íntima y sus pantalones con rapidez, antes de cargarla y subirla por las escaleras.

¿Es lo que quieres?" preguntó él, tenía que estar seguro de que era lo que ella quería, no quería presionarla de ninguna forma.

"Quédate" volvió a murmurarle.

La metió a la cama y él se echó a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos a medias, lo encaraba, estaban acostados frente a frente., sonrió.

"No puedo creer que lo hicimos en la cocina…eres de lo peor…" le murmuró ella juguetonamente, entre sueños, mientras le tomaba una mano.

"No escuché que te quejaras mucho, hermosa."le dijo cariñosamente "¿Estamos a mano?"

"Creo que…me gusta que me debas…" le dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" le murmuró él al oído. Ella apenas y podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, y asintió, acurrucándose más junto a él.

"Tu y Schellden…bueno es que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos…" murmuró incoherentemente, no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta.

"No puedo creer que quieras aprovecharte de que estoy casi dormida para preguntarme si me acosté con William..." dijo ello, haciéndose la ofendida, miró la cara de desencajado de el y le aclaró. "No Harry, nunca hubo nada entre él y yo…tu fuiste él primero…después de mucho tiempo, después del padre de Aymee." Dijo ella, maquillando nuevamente la verdad. "Creí que los hombres podían darse cuenta de eso."

Él sonrió "Si…pero tenía que preguntar." Gwyneth enrolló la mirada y se quedó, pensando, no lo miraba, pasó unos minutos en silencio sólo recostada en su pecho.

"¿Harry?" murmuró ella casi inaudiblemente

"mmm"

"¿Aún la amas?"

Él corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir aceleradamente. "No sé de qué me hablas…" le dijo, no quería contestar.

"Si, si lo sabes…a Ginny…" dijo lanzando un largo bostezo, cerrando los ojos.

"Mejor duerme, estás diciendo incoherencias." Murmuró él tratando de distraerla.

"Yo contesté a tu pregunta…." Le dijo ella, a manera de chantaje, suspiró.

Harry meditó un poco y cuando creyó tener la fuerza suficiente para hablar le dijo: "Si, si la amo…pero ella ya no está aquí; y tu si, y también te amo, eres como mi segunda oportunidad."

"Creo que eso fue honesto…" dijo ella "¿Pero en realidad puedes amar a dos personas?"

Harry la miró y le apartó unos cuantos cabellos del rostro, "No lo sé, pero es lo que siento. ¿Satisfecha?"

Ella sonrió y se incorporó para darle un rápido beso en los labios. "Si…"

"¿Harry?"

"Mujer, no comprendo…te subí prácticamente dormida." Le dijo él, con voz somnolienta.

Ella sonrió y sólo le murmuró. "También te amo,"

Ella no pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho, el cambio venía, y no le agradaba, no cuando todo era perfecto de la forma en la que estaba. Por primera vez, no sabía que esperar en la mañana.

* * *

NA: OK ESTÁ BIEN....A VER SI AHORA SI ME PERDONAN, ME HA BIEN ESCRIBIR, ESTOY CONTENTA Y LES PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE KE ESTO SEA UN VERDADERO REGRESO. REVIEWSS

ANABELLA


	17. Cicatrices & Recuerdos

**Capitulo 17.- For you Orly **

Blinding darkness surrounds me

and I am reaching for you only

this hopelessness that drowns

all that I believe

will be the one thing that I need

for you only.

there's a hunger it's slowly growing

chasing shadows but never knowing

if all that I have done

is keeping me from you

than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue

to return to you

but I'm so far

but I'm so far

But I'm so far

so far from home

so far from home

keep on running,

farther, faster

and keep on searching

for this haunting has an answer

and I know you will find me in orbit

for I am breathing only for this

for you only

for you only

***Tres meses después***

Harry no podría creer lo feliz que era, no había ni pizca del hombre abstraído, taciturno y amargado que había sido antes de que ella y Aymee llegaran a su vida. No había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que llegar a casa, jugar con Aymee, que ambos la arroparan y luego hacerle el amor hasta cansarse a su mujer.

Estaba, para variar, soñando despierto en su despacho en el Departamento de Defensa, el trabajo había estado muy flojo últimamente, aunque nunca faltaban detalles, desde que había logrado atrapar a Kennington el mundo mágico Inglés se hallaba en relativa tranquilidad, aún buscaban a sus secuaces, Collins, en primera instancia, pero al parecer no había causado disturbio, no había forma de seguirle las huellas. De cualquier forma, no olvidaba una de las más importantes lecciones que había recibido en al vida, Alerta Permanente. Suspiró, apenas daban las tres de la tarde, abrió la gaveta guardando unos expedientes que había estado revisando, buscando posibles pistas respecto a la localización de Collins, y algo captó su atención, dejó de respirar por unos segundos: el fólder color rojo cereza, en el que solía perderse antes de que comenzara de nuevo a vivir. Dudó antes de tomarlo, pero lo sacó con cuidado de su lugar, comenzaba a hacerse viejo, y sabía que desde hacía años debía haberlo pasado al archivo muerto pero siempre había estado renuente. La gente había notado su cambio, ya no era aquel vividor que usaba a cuanta mujer se le pasaba por en frente sólo por un rato, ya no se aislaba ni tenía mal humor, ni muchos se arriesgaba inútilmente en las misiones. Y sabían que todo aquello era debido a aquella hermosa norteamericana y su pequeña hija. No pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad, había dejado de pensar en ella, en Ginny y en su fantasma que lo había atormentado durante tantos años, siempre creyó que sólo dejaría de hacerlo cuando al encontrara, pero más bien, su segunda oportunidad lo había encontrado a él. Cuantos años perdido en un pasado insalvable. Metió el fólder en la misma gaveta de la que lo había sacado, era como si el gran vacío que sentía, hubiera comenzado a sanar. Sonrió. Alguien tocó a su puerta.

"Pasen…" dijo él de forma autoritaria.

"Basset…" murmuró él confundido "¿sucede algo?"

"Disculpa que te moleste Potter, pero….es necesario que acudas a Azkaban…al parecer Kennington…ha solicitado hablar contigo dice que finalmente está dispuesto a cooperar para encontrar a Collins." Dijo el joven de cabello rubio. Harry contempló unos segundos la situación, sus ojos verdes perididos en pensamiento.

"Iré enseguida" dijo poniéndose de pie, descolgando su capa del perchero "Espero que no se trate de otra de sus falsas jugarretas." Suspiró pesadamente.

"Al parecer esta vez sonaba serio…¿quieres que prepare un escuadrón?" preguntó el joven. Harry negó.

"No será necesario, Colin" le dijo más informalmente "Francamente dudo que esté dispuesto a hablar….pero nada se pierde con el intento."

"De acuerdo, prepararé tu traslador."

"Gracias."

* * *

Gwyneth, estaba en uno de los parques para niños muggle, en Londres, estaba sentada en una de las banquitas junto a los juegos, mientras que Aymee jugaba en los columpios y en la resbaladilla. Eso no era común en su rutina, pero aquel día había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de llevar a su hija, y ella quería pensar en algún lugar que estuviera lo más alejado de la magia posible. Durante aquellos meses, la vida no la había podido tratar mejor, era tan feliz, que la dicha no le cabía en el pecho. Adoraba a Harry, y él a ellas. Pero la verdad siempre ensombrecía su felicidad, no podía evitar pensar….en el momento en que tuviera que revelarle la verdad a Harry, en el momento en que todo cambiaria. Cuando se le había solicitado que regresara a América, ella había regresado…pero sólo para firmar su renuncia y recoger sus cosas, nadie lo entendía. Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando su relación con Harry se había formalizado tanto, cuando Aymee lo adoraba cual padre, y cuando ella sabía que su única vida estaba en Inglaterra, qué caso tenía regresar. Suspiró pesadamente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba oscureciendo. Aymee corría feliz por todos lados, su cabello rojizo que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombre, volaba libre mientras ella corría, y sus ojitos verdes vivarachos, resplandecían por toda su alegría, tal y como resplandecían los de su padre en aquellos últimos meses, pensó ella. Acababa de regresar de ver a Hermione, quien le había informado que la poción estaba prácticamente lista, y que tenían una semana para decirle la verdad a Harry. El problema es que ahora ninguna sabía cómo soltarle la noticia…e incluso ella le había planteado a su cuñada que había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, de ser para siempre Gwyneth… finalmente había encontrado a su familia, había encontrado a Harry….Harry las había encontrado a ellas…qué necesidad habia de echarlo todo a perder. Después de un largo sermón de Hermione durante cuarenta largos minutos, había aceptado que la dejaría pensar, después de todo no era su decisión. Ella sabía que tenía el deber de volver a ser quien era realmente, pero su vida era tan perfecta….no quería que nada cambiara. "No puedes seguir viviendo en una mentira…." Le había dicho al castaña, y en el fondo Gwyneth sabía que no se equivocaba. Sabía que tenía que despertar de aquella pesadilla que, a lado de Harry, se había convertido en un hermoso sueño. Sintió que algo quemaba en su bolsillo, era una carta, la sacó de su bolsillo y jugueteó con ella, la había recibido hacía más de un mes. Era de Will. Siempre la mantenía cerca de ella, no quería destruirla, había algo que se lo impedía, tampoco iba a permitir que Harry la viera, era muy peligroso. Instintivamente buscó a Aymee con la mirada, la encontró jugando en la resbaladilla. En aquella carta Will le advertía, diciéndole que su hija estaba en peligro, que era probable que Collins quisiera persuadir a Harry para que liberara a Kennignton, a cambio de la vida de su hija, y tenía sentido ¿quién más podría liberar a Kennington? ¿Qué otro loco tendría el valor para cometer delito de alta traición para salvar a su familia? Si, resultaba obvio. Ella suspiró, desde que había recibido aquella nota no le quitaba a Aymee el ojo de encima. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada.

"Aymee….está oscureciendo, cielo, es hora de ir a casa…" gritó ella. La pequeña se daba vuelo en los columpios, y puso cara en cuanto escuchó la orden de su madre, suspiró cansadamente. Una cosa tenía clara, iba a defender a su hija, como leona. "¿Escuchaste cariño?" le repitió con voz más imperativa. La pequeña bajo a regañadientes, el parque estaba oscuro y solitaria, a Gwyneth un escalofrío la recorrió.

"MAMI MIRA!" gritó la niña de forma desesperada, pero alguien ya había tomado a Gwyneth por las muñecas, apresándolas detrás de su espalda, y la amenazaban con una varita ene l cuello.

"AYMEE CORRE!" gritó ella, con toda al fuerza que encontró se libro del hombre pero había otro corriendo hacia ella, sacó al varita, pero era muy tarde porque la habían golpedo. "AYMEE, AYMEE" gritó, pero no la vió por ningún lado.

"MAMI" la escuchó gritar, se horrorizó al ver que la tenían, le tapaban lo boca para evitar que volviera a gritar, levantó al varita y le lanzó una maldición, vió como le alcanzó a dar en la pierna pero luego el hombre desapareció, con su hija en brazos, lágrimas de ira y rabia cayeron por sus mejillas. Estaba tirada en el suelo, se iba a levantar pero sintió otra maldición pegarle en la espalda, la hizo caer de nuevo, le era imposible rastrearlos, cayó adormecida.

* * *

*Mientras Tanto…*

Harry caminaba por las frías celdas de Azkaban, con varita en mano, listo para efectuar algún patronus, sin duda alguna, ahora tenía muchas posibilidades de llevarlo a cabo con éxito, si algo el sobraban eran pensamientos felices. Abrió la fría celda de Kennington, lo miró, el hombre apenas parecía ser tal, su piel estaba estirada sobre su estructura ósea, no había vida alguna en sus ojos.

"Así que te pasaron mi recado….ya lo veo, no sabía que serían tan rápidos." Dijo con una mueca.

"No es una visita social, espero que lo entiendas…."

"Claro que no, voy a darte información relevante…."

"De Collins, eso he oído." Dijo Harry levantando la barbilla. El hombre se mofó.

"No exactamente, Potter….verás mientras tu estabas muy ocupado afuera, no te das cuenta de que todo se lleva aquí adentro…"

Harry lo miró como con ganas de matarlo, sacó la varita y le apuntó.

"Vamos Potter….paciencia…si bien me han dicho la has tenido durante año,s qué te cuesta tenerla unos minutos más."

"Entonces no me hagas perderla…."

"Según se, hay algo que se te perdió hace….6 años, ¿no es así Potter?" le dijo con voz ronca, lo miraba, quería torturarlo hasta el último minuto.

"Sabía que todo esto era una de tus tretas…fue estúpido haber creído que al fín cooperarías, adiós Kennington, te veré dentro de un par de meses…recuerda que tienes una cita con un beso del dementor." Estaba apunto de abrir la celda, con el encantamiento necesario, pero al fría voz de aquel hombre le interrumpió en sus movimientos.

"Ella está viva Potter."

Harry se frenó, como odiaba toda esta basura, odiaba que hablaran de Ginny, que utilizaran su recuerdo para fines tan bajos.

"Una palabra más y desearás no haber nacido, Kennington, te lo estoy advirtiendo."

"No seas estúpido Potter, piensas desperdiciar tu única oportunidad para saber la verdad?"

"Lo que no haré será perder el tiempo…"

"Pregúntale a tu amiga sangre sucia…" le dijo venenosamente "Ella tenía tratos con Malfoy, aquí todos lo sabemos…si dudas de alguna de mis palabras enfréntala…"

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" preguntó exasperado, bajó ligeramente la varita empuñada, pero sin dejar de apuntarle del todo.

"No te has preguntado del por qué la muerte repentina de Draco Malfoy, a manos de prisioneros, o del por qué la liberación y absolución de Narcissa Malfoy tan repentina, por qué tu amiga sangre sucia hizo un papel tan pobre en la fiscalía…Potter…que decepción, has tenido las pistas frente a tus ojos todo este tiempo….incluso a esa insulsa norte americana…que no hecho nada más que engañarte…" dijo con mofa, eso fue suficiente para qué Harry explotara, lo tomó por el cuello de la vieja capa gris y lo pegó en contra de la pared. "Créeme…no la defenderás tanto cuando termine de revelarte la verdad." Le dijo con voz débil.

"Pues te estás tardando." Dijo él con voz ronca, soltándolo de golpe, no podía irse, tenía que escuchar lo que ese hombre tenía que decirle.

"Te vas a enterar de lo que en realidad le pasó a la más pequeña de los Weasley, hace seis años. Tu amiga la sangre sucia hizo un trato con Malfoy, salvar a su pobre madre, la viuda Malfoy de la cadena perpetua que le esperaba en Azkaban, a cambio de eso, Draco le revelaría toda la verdad….y así lo hizo. Pero los mortífagos, comenzando por Bellatrix Lestrange se enteraron de la traición de Malfoy y lo asesinaron. Pero Malfoy dejó las pistas suficientes para que Hermione Weasley averiguara todo por su cuenta….no tardó en averiguar, que todos aquellos años Ginevra Weasley, tu amada Ginny, había estado viviendo en América, como una joven de nombre Gwyneth Williams….su amigo William y su abuelo le dieron esa identidad….sonará como un cuento de hadas Potter, pero te juro que no lo es…pregúntale a quienes se hacen llamar como amigos, a tu querida Gwyneth…o a cualquiera de los Weasley, todos te han estado tomando el pelo"

Harry escuchaba, estaba mareado, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire y había dejado de respirar, se talló los ojos con las manos, no podía creerlo…tenía que ser una mentira, no había forma de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad, estaba confundido, era demasiada información para que su cerebro pudiera digerirla."

"Estás mintiendo Kennington…no te creo ni una sola palabra. "

"Te tomé por muchas cosas Potter, pero nunca por un imbécil, tu pequeña Gwyneth Williams sabe TODA la verdad, lo ha sabido durante meses, y nadie se ha dignado a revelarte la verdad."

Harry estaba rojo de ira, por supuesto que no le creía ni media palabra, era demasiada ficción, el pequeño relato que le acaba de contar, lo que no entendía es por qué, si se había tomado el tiempo para inventar todo ese cuento sólo para hacer su martirio más largo. La cabeza le dolía.

"Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, nos vemos el día en que se ejecute tu pena, Kennington." Le dijo con odio, salió de la celda azotando la reja, caminado a paso ágil, como tratando de huir de aquel lugar, por supuesto que no creía absolutamente nada.

* * *

No había tardado ni media hora en llegar al pequeño departamento que compartía con Gwyneth, la buscó y le gritó, tenía que hablarle…tenía que contarle todas aquellas abominables cosas que Kennington le había dicho, pero ella no contestó, le preocupó, lo último que supo es que llevaría a Aymee al parque durante la tarde. Tenía que desahogarse con alguien. Se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, y se lo tomó de un solo trago, y a ese trago siguió otro…y otro…. no sabía porque aquellas mentiras le habían afectado tanto, lo habían desestabilizado de tal forma. Temblaba internamente, afuera llovía a cántaros, como si una enorme tempestad se aproximara. Caminó de un lado a otro de la sala, y sin pensarlo, sin contemplarlo, subió a la habitación que compartía con ella, como si estuviera consumido por la duda, por la irracionalidad, por la angustia, buscó desesperadamente en los cajones de Gwyneth, sacando toda su ropa, en su closet, en todos lados, sin duda alguna tendría que dar una buena explicación cuando ella le preguntara. Mientras buscaba en la cómoda distinguió como uno de los cajones, el último estaba flojo, estaba salido de su riel, nada que un reparo no pudiera arreglar, lo sacó por completo, y adentro vio algo que despertó su curiosidad. Estiró la mano, era una caja negra, bastante amplia que yacía sobre el suelo, muy bien oculta por el cajón que había extraído de su lugar. La tomó con manos temblorosas, la abrió, dentro de ella habían dos objetos que hicieron que se le helara el corazón, que se quedara sin aliento, que todos aquellos años que había empleado tratando de enterrar el recuerdo de Ginny resurgieran con más fuerza que nunca. Acarició, como contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera una vana ilusión, pero ahí estaba….ese dije de plata que le había regalado a Ginny, con sus iniciales en frente, GW, rodeado por diminutas incrustaciones de esmeralda, era inconfundible, lo había mandado a hacer hacía ya seis años… lo tomó de la caja con manos temblorosas, lo abrió, como con temor a que algo le ocurriera, adentro la inscripción "_Siempre a tu lado…Harry." _No podía creerlo, era el mismo dije que él había mandado a hacer para Ginny, justo antes de irse a la guerra, de despedirse por última vez y que había desaparecido junto a ella. Se aferró a la pequeña joya, mientras tomaba un diario color vino, se veía ya de varios años, (completamente ordinario) que yacía en la misma caja, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado, Ginny había comenzado a escribirlo cuando salieron por primera vez en Hogwarts, quería, según sus propias palabras superar sus propios temores y fobias a los diarios y dejar asentada la nueva historia que ambos construirían. Aquello no podía ser verdad, Gwyneth y Ginny no podían ser la misma persona, ella no podía haberse estado burlando de él durante todo ese tiempo. Abrió la cubierta de la pequeña libre y encontró una nota:

_Mi querida Gwyneth: Toma este como el primer regalo que te hago para que vuelvas a tu verdadera vida, espero que en el encuentres los recuerdos y las respuestas que tanto buscas mi niña, y que cuando Hermione pueda regresarte del todo, y seas nuestra Ginny nuevamente. Tu madre, Molly. _

Harry dejo caer el diario, la fecha de la nota era desde hacía dos meses y medio. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su respiración sonaba agitada, sentía la rabia y la ira correrle por las venas, no podía creerlo, qué estúpido había sido, TODOS lo sabían, Hermione, Ron, Molly y Arthur….y ella…esa embustera que le había estado viendo la cara durante aquellos meses ¿qué demonios tenían todos aquellos mentirosos en la cabeza? ¿Querían ver si ella lograba enamorarle otra vez? ¿Por qué querían burlarse de él? Su propia familia… o a quién el conocía como familia.

* * *

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, no podía evitar jadear, su mundo estaba de cabeza…Aymee, su hija, secuetsrada…a la merced de mercenarios, de magos tan peligros….sentía las lágrimas en los ojos, tenía que encontrar a Harry y pedirle que le ayudara., no entendía nada, tenía que encontrar a Harry, cuanta tragedia, sentía su corazón echo trizas y un gran dolor en el pecho por la angustia.

Al llegar a casa no encontró a Harry por ningún lado, ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en ningún lado de la planta baja, subió las escaleras con premura y entró a la que era su recámara, el lugar estaba en penumbras pero pudo sentir su presencia, él estaba ahí; al abrir la puerta algo de luz entró a la recámara, iluminándola, horrorizada miró los alrededores, toda su ropa estaba en el suelo, pero lo que estaba hecho un mayor desastre era su tocador y sus cajones, como si hubieran estado buscando algo….centró su atención en Harry, quien parecía ido, le daba la espalda, como si ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza gacha, los codos sobre sus rodillas, y tenía algo entre sus manos.

"Harry….¿qué pasa?" preguntó ella alarmada, él ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. "Harry mírame…por favor….tienes que ayudarme….tienen a Aymee y yo…" se iba aproximando hacia él hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro. Él se levantó con premura como si el contacto de ella lo quemara. Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en su estado, sus ropas estaban desarregladas, lucía agitado, alterado e intranquilo, y podía distinguir un leve aroma a ebriedad, pero nada de ello la asustó tanto como la mirada de acusación, de rencor, de enojo…no…la mirada de odio que lanzaban sus ojos, la miraba de forma fría, y casi pudo distinguir dolor en sus ojos. "Harry ¿qué?..."

Pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando él le aventó lo que tenía apresado en sus manos a los pies, ella si hincó, y su corazón se sobresaltó cuando vio que era el dije de corazón con sus iniciales GW, pero sólo que se sorprendió al ver que estaba abierto, lo tomó en sus manos, miró la inscripción que nunca había antes visto "Siempre a tu lado, Harry." Temía verle a la cara, lentamente se levantó con el dije en las manos, y aún seguía embelezada mirándolo.

"Te lo di cuando me marché a la guerra…te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado cuidándote…" le dijo él y nada la hubiera podido preparar para escuchar la dureza y la frialdad con la que le habló. Lo miró a los ojos, los suyos inundados de lágrimas.

"Harry yo…" le dijo, levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, tratando de apaciguarlo…él necesitaba entender…pero él la esquivó y en lugar de ello le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y la jaló hacia él, ella soltó un quejido por la fuerza con la que la había tomado.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así? ¿Qué te proponías, ver si me podías enamorar otra vez, Ginevra? QUE RISA NO? ESTÚPIDO HARRY…QUE IDIOTA, TIENE A LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE HA AMADO EN LA VIDA FRENTE A SUS NARICES Y NO LA RECONOCE, QUE IMBÉCIL HA SIDO…¿TE REÍSTE DE MI GWYNETH…O MEJOR DICHO, GINEVRA?" le dijo con rudeza, pero ella pudo distinguir, más allá del enojo, que estaba realmente dolido.

"Me estás lastimando…" gruño ella entre dientes y él la empujó lejos de él con fuerza, soltándola de la muñeca. "Por favor….las cosas no son como tu te las imaginas….te lo íbamos a decir…te lo juro, pero es que tu no entiendes….Harry, todos estos años yo no recordaba nada y…."

"No me digas…." Le dijo él con sarcasmo, viéndola con incredulidad "Entonces no es cierto que hace meses que lo sabes…." Inquirió él mirándola con dureza.

"Bueno si pero…."

La tomó nuevamente por el brazo y la jaló hacia él "Entonces deja de tratar de verme la cara….creo que ya lo has hecho suficiente ¿no? No puedo creerlo, tantos años sufriendo por tu búsqueda, y justo cuando apareces como otra mujer en mi vida y me siento atraído hacia ti….cuando siento que finalmente he podido superar el recuerdo de Ginny….no sé como pudiste hacer esto. No sabes las ganas que tengo de darte una buena tunda por lo que has hecho…"

Ella lo miró con miedo, pero el Harry que ella conocía no sería capaz. "Por favor…te lo suplico, tienes que escucharme…." El resto de las palabras que ella iba a decirle fueron ahogadas porque el la besó, no era un beso dulce, era un beso de enojo, de furia, la apoyo en contra de la pared y la tomó de las muñecas, como si quisiera castigarla por lo que había hecho. Ella luchaba por separarse, pero él forcejeaba de vuelta. Hasta que se separó, y le murmuró pegado a su oído "Si ibas a regresas de la tumba para verme la cara como lo has hecho…hubiera preferido que estuvieras muerta de verdad."

Ella no podía reprimir las lágrimas y estás salieron con fluidez, y a pesar de todas las sensaciones, en aquellos momentos, aun cuando la trataba de la forma en la que lo trataba, ella deseaba suplicarle…..suplicarle que le perdonara…tenía que suplicarle que le ayudara a rescatar a su hija.

"Tu no entiendes….yo no quise…" murmuró ella entre sollozos…mientras que los labios de él le besaban el cuello vulgarmente. Estaba asustada, la persona que la estaba ultrajando de tal forma no podía ser el hombre del que ella estaba tan enamorada. Él le seguía besando el cuello, y ella le murmuró al oído.

"Por lo que más quieras, tienes que escucharme, Harry, tienes que creerme…te lo suplico….por el amor que juraste tenerle a Ginny…por el amor que juraste tenerme." Le murmuró con súplica.

"Escúchame bien maldita embustera…" le dijo tomándola por los hombros "No quiero volverte a ver en lo que me queda de vida, ¿me entendiste? Quiero que te largues, ya te lo dije…preferiría que en verdad estuvieras muerta, ojala nunca hubieras regresado…No voy a perdonártelo nunca, acabas de manchar lo único que tenía que valía la pena, mis recuerdos, de esos años juntos, siempre fuiste mi motivación para terminar con la maldita guerra….y ahora con esto que has hecho…has acabado con todo." Le soltó de golpe y ella se dejó caer al suelo, recargada sobre el muro, sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente y comenzó a sollozar las palabras que le había dicho le roto el corazón pedazo por pedazo.

"Harry por favor" le suplicó. Él la miró con furia, con decepción, con mucho dolor, le levantó la mano, pero al ver su expresión de espanto la bajo, la miró con desdén y se dio la vuelta, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación. Ella sintió la necesidad de herirlo tal y como él lo había hecho con ella.

"Mientras tu me humillabas como si fuera tu puta, nuestra hija está en poder de sus secuestradores." Esta vez fue ella la que habló con frialdad, tenía la mirada perdida, y seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

Él se paró inmediatamente y se volvió hacia a ella, su furia había resurgido inmediatamente. La tomó de los hombros y la levantó del suelo, forzándola a mantenerle la mirada.

"¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Maldita sea Ginevra contéstame!" le dijo él zarandeándola.

"No seas estúpido, Harry, ya sabes la verdad, sabes quien soy…has la maldita suma y entérate de todo….Aymee tiene CASI seis años….los cumple en Enero…."

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua, fría, esta vez eran sus ojos verdes que hacia minutos habían estado llenos de odio y de lujuria los que se nublaban de lágrimas. Se había olvidado de Aymee por completo, desde que se había enterado de la verdad, desde que había encontrado el dije, todo su odio, su cerebro habia estado concentrado en hacerla pagar, se echó varios pasos para atrás.

"Tiene mis ojos….mi sonrisa….Es mi…hija…" la miró a los ojos de nuevo, se talló la cara con las manos en señal de desesperación y se sentó en la cama, tenía jaqueca, apenas estaba recobrando la sobriedad, y su conciencia le reclamaba, acaba de tratar con demasiada rudeza a la madre de su hija y a la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida.

"Es verdad es tu hija….y mientras tu me insultabas, reclamándome por todo lo malo que yo te he, supuestamente hecho…ella debe estar siendo torturada si es que no está muerta ya…." Esto lo sacó de sus casillas y se levantó para encararla, ella lo abofeteó con dignidad herida. Él no hizo nada para detenerla.

"Cómo demonios quieres que reaccione, después de que me mentiste de estas forma…sabiendo lo mucho que te busque todos estos años, lo primero que haces después de enterarte es continuar con esta farsa que es Gwyneth, eso es lo que es una maldita farsante.." Le dijo él con franqueza, él furioso, resentido, se sentía tan traicionado por la única mujer que jamás creyó que le mentiría

Ella bajó el rostro y no dijo nada. "Tu no entiendes nada, no escuchas sólo sacas tus propias conclusiones….si tan sólo comprendieras…"

"¿A comprender qué tu engaño?" le dijo él con rudeza. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Él también tragó salivo y negó. "No es momento, ¿quién te dijo lo de Aymee? ¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Yo…estábamos en el parque…." Dijo ella sollozando con desesperación.

En ese momento, algo entro volando por la ventana, rompiendo los cristales, él la empujó contra el otro lado de la habitación, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Ella le miró, ambos estaban bien.

Era un sobre color rojo, que el pudo distinguir como un vociferador, ella lo iba a tomar pero él se le adelantó.

El vociferador comenzó a hablar con una voz distorsionada que no pudo reconocer.

"_Tenemos a tu hija, Potter, tienes 24 horas para liberar a Kennington de Azkaban o de lo contrario te devolveremos su cadáver." _

_El vociferador se hizo pedazos. _

"Harry, tenemos que…." Dijo ella, pero él se volvió bruscamente hacia ella, miró sus hermosos ojos azules empañados de lágrimas, y tuvo el imperioso impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero tuvo que recordarse quien era y lo que había hecho.

"Tu y yo, no tenemos que hacer nada Ginevra, yo recuperaré a mi hija, te dejaré saber en cuanto tenga noticias…." Dijo él, y sin que ella pudiera replicar desapareció.

* * *

NOTA.- HOLA A TODOS, NO ES MUY BUENO...LO SÉ....PERO TEMO KE ES LO KE HAY PARA LOS KE LO SIGAN LEYENDO....KE NO CREO KE SEAN MUCHOS....PEOR COMO NO ACOSTUMBRO A DEJAR LAS COSAS INCONCLUSAS....SI RECIBIERA MAS REVIEWS ACTUALIZARIA MÁS RAPIDO....LA VDD NO FALTA MUCHO PARA KE TERMINE, Y SERÁ, PRBABLEMENTE LO ULTIMO KE ESCRIBA.


	18. El Otro Lado de Esta Vida

CAPITULO: THE CAT* IS OUT OF THE BAG

Como era muy común en Londres…aquella noche llovía a cántaros. Pero para Gwyneth Williams, no sólo llovía, sino que el cielo se le caía encima.

Hermione estaba investigando lo relativo al ritual para devolverle la identidad a Ginny, pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo libre haciendo búsqueda, planeando, pensando y consiguiendo los ingredientes necesarios. Suspiró, era quizá, el reto intelectual más grande al que se hubiera enfrentado como bruja en toda su vida, y la idea le encantaba. Sonrió, sabía que estaba cerca, pero un pensamiento hizo que borrara ipso facto su sonrisa: tenían que decirle la verdad a Harry, y tenían que decírselo ya, sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara, sería mucho peor. Algo la distrajo desde la planta alta.

"Arthur, hijo ya basta….apenas logré que tu hermana durmiera, la vas a despertar….Arthur Weasley, habló en serio." Dijo Ron estrictamente, se escuchaba molesto.

"Papá…" Arthur resongó.

Hermione sonrió, ahora sabía lo difícil que era lidiar con los niños. Tenía que admitir que aquellas semanas Ron había estado maravilloso, se dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía a la casa y a los niños, mientras ella se dedicaba a sus investigaciones, sabía lo mucho que ese sacrificio le costaba a Ron y se sentía infinitamente agradecida por ello.

Luego de unos minutos, vio que habían apagado las luces y escuchó el suspiro cansado de su marido, bajando las escaleras.

Hermione sonrió.

"Me debes una grande, querida." Le dijo él y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Cuando tengamos tiempo Ron, cuando tengamos tiempo." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Al fin lograste que durmieran, me tienes impresionada."

"Mujer de poca fe." Le respondió él.

Unos golpes desesperados en la puerta, rompieron la atmósfera de tranquilidad. Se miraron el uno al otro. Ron dio unas cuantas zancadas y abrió la puerta. Afuera diluviaba.

Tanto Ron, como Hermione se quedaron atónitos al ver a Gwyneth llorando desconsoladamente, como si la peor tragedia acabara de ocurrirle, como si no hubiera mañana. Estaba empapada, no sólo en lágrimas, sino también por la lluvia.

"Gwynn…tranquila, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione con premura, mientras que Ron conjuraba una toalla para tratar de que entrara en calor, y la metía a ella dentro de la casa.

Gwyneth no paraba de llorar, la sentaron en el sofá ambos se miraron confundidos.

"Comienzas a asustarnos….ya para…" comenzó su hermano, bastante preocupado, no tenía ninguna habilidad cuando las mujeres lloraban…algo muy grave tendría que estar pasando.

"Dinos que pasa…." Insistió su mujer, ambos lucían consternados..

"Lo lamento, lo siento tanto…pero no tengo a nadie más con quien acudir…" comenzó ella, tratando de controlar el llanto, pero seguía hipando.

"Lo que sea que ocurra….saldremos adelante." Le dijo Ron tomándola de la mano y tratando de animarla para que hablara.

"Aymee ha sido secuestrada…" dijo ella con dificultad, se talló el rostro con las manos, en señal de desesperación. Todo estaba mal, su hija perdida…en manos de unos desalmados, Harry furioso con ella…"No sé…no sé qué hacer, fue Collins….quieren que Harry libere a Kennington a cambio….Merlín, no sé como pudo pasar esto." Dijo ella en un sollozo, jadeaba descontrolada. Como si liberar uno de los criminales más buscados fuera tarea fácil….y más en 24 horas.

Ron y Hermione se miraron alarmados "¿En dónde está Harry?" preguntó Hermione, era raro que en aquellas circunstancias Harry no estuviera a lado de Gwyneth.

"Se acabó Hermione…." Murmuró Gwyneth hipando no pudiendo suprimir más sus lágrimas "Lo sabe todo….sabe que soy Ginny, sabe que ustedes lo descubrieron…."

"¿Pero cómo…?" comenzó ella ahora más preocupada.

"Ellos lo sabían, Collins y Kennington…no olvides que finalmente son descendientes de mortífagos, al parecer…en Azkaban, alguien se enteró…alguien de nombre Lestrange….se enteraron de mi y de mi hija….Kennington le reveló todo a Harry….cuando lo encontré en casa…tenía mi dije en las manos…." Dijo ella con pesar, se frotó las sienes con las manos, le dolía mucho la cabeza, miró a Hermione con desesperación, las lágrimas fluían con libertad, corriéndole por completo el maquillaje, lucía muy pálida y temblaba de frío "Lo único que se me ocurre es que esté en el Ministerio, sólo ahí puede planear cualquier cosa descabellada….Me corrió Hermione…él me odia, me dijo que no quería volverme a ver en toda su vida, que maldecía el día en que me crucé por su camino una y otra vez…me dijo que…" no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo "que si iba a volver de la tumba para traicionarlo él hubiera preferido que me quedara ahí…." Dijo ella sin poder ahogar otro sollozo.

Su hermano la abrazó, estaba rojo de ira, Hermione no pudo contener un par de lágrimas. "No puedo creer que haya sido tan cruel….juro que aún siendo mi mejor amigo, le voy a partir la cara…"

Gwyneth lo miró alarmada "Por favor, Ron, tienen que ayudarme…por Aymee…dijo que él la recuperaría, que no quería que yo me metiera….que todo era culpa mía, y que no me necesitaba para recuperar a nuestra hija…"

"Perdió la cabeza….nadie en su sano juicio va a ayudarlo a sacar a alguien como Kennington de Azkaban…es un delito de alta traición, nadie le ayudará…y está demente si cree que podrá hacerlo solo." Le dijo Ron, no sabía que pensar, estaba desconcertado.

"Ron, tenemos que hacer algo…" le dijo Hermione

"Tampoco querrá la ayuda de ustedes….sabe que todos nosotros sabíamos la verdad…." Les explicó Gwyneth, ahogó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

"Todo saldrá bien." Le dijo Hermione tratando de consolarla, reconfortándola. Ron se puso de pie y ambas lo miraron. "¿Amor, qué haces?"

"No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a tratar de recuperar a mi sobrina, y a ver si logró hacer entrar en razón al cabeza hueca de su padre."

Sin decir nada más desapareció.

"Espera, Hermione, debo escribir una nota antes de irnos." Dijo Gwyneth muy acelerada. Hermione asintió con rapidez y fue en búsqueda de lo necesario: tinta, pergamino y su querida lechuza Pig, qué podía ser más importante que buscar a su propia hija, ella no lo sabía. Le proporcionó todo y Gwyneth garabateó algo en el sobre, y luego en la carta escribió.

"_Tenías razón, debí haberte creído, se la han llevado. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme, por todas las que me debes. Veme en el Ministerio tan pronto recibas esta nota. G." _

* * *

Cuando Gwyneth y Hermione llegaron al Ministerio, ambas estaban casi en shock, Harry y Ron estaban a los golpes.

"Es mi hermana imbécil! ¡Y la mujer que has buscado por años! ¡Cómo puedes permitir que esto los separe!" le gritó él pelirrojo, lanzándole un puñetazo a Harry, pero que este pudo esquivar.

"Tu eres un traidor! Te dices mi mejor amigo….¿COMO PUDIERON OCULTARME ALGO ASI?" le gritó de vuelta tomando a Ron por el cuello de la capa y estrellándolo en contra de la pared. "Después de ver TODO lo que he sufrido por ella….por tu maldita hermana….y pasa esto y me lo ocultan!"

Gwyneth, quería matarlos a ambos, en aquellos momentos.

"HARRY! TU HIJA ESTÁ PERDIDA Y TU TE VAS A LOS GOLPES CON RON, HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA" le gritó Gwyneth perdiendo el control, se puso entre ambos y lo miró desafiantemente "Si hay una persona con la que tengas que estar enfadado, esa persona soy yo, pero ahora no es momento…mi hija…NUESTRA hija está perdida ¿no entiendes? Por favor, tienes que recuperarla…tenemos que recuperarla" le dijo ella, sus ojos azules resplandecian con lágrimas, sus semblante lleno de sufrimiento. Harry miró al suelo y se apartó.

"Te dije que yo la recuperaría…pero no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta…no puedo trabajar con ustedes…no confío en ustedes." Les dijo y se volvió.

"Si claro…y siete años liados con Voldermort, con mi esposa y conmigo, no significaron nada en los absoluto" dijo Ron con sarcasmo "No seas absurdo, sabes que no puedes hacerlo solo, deja de ser tan cabeza dura y empieza a pensar en tu hija."

Harry lo miró con furia "Cómo te atreves a sermonearme después de lo que has hecho…" Eso era lo que más lo molestaba en aquellos momentos, saber que ellos se sintieran como los ofendidos, cuando el único al que le habían estado viendo la cara de imbécil durante meses, había sido él.

"Harry por favor…" intentó Hermione pero Harry la acalló , nadie más que ella podía haber descubierto todo, ahora entendía, los cotilleos secretos entre ambos, las evasivas de Hermione cuando preguntaba en donde habían estado…tan mala que era para decir mentiras, ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que algo le ocultaban?

"Hermione…tu eres la más culpable de los tres ¿cómo pudiste ocultármelo después de haberme visto buscarla durante años? Me viste sufrir por ella, buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras… Tu la encontraste…. ¿por qué no viniste a mi? ¿Por qué no me explicaste la situación? ¿Cómo pudiste defraudar así mi confianza?" le dijo pero nada era más doloroso para su amiga que la mirada de acusación que le lanzaba y Hermione derramó un par de lágrimas y lo miró con arrepentimiento.

"Lo hice por ti…no quería causarte más disturbios Harry….ya has sufrido demasiado y yo….te vi tan feliz con Gwyneth que…no quería arruinar esa felicidad….planeaba decírtelo si veía posibilidades de poder devolverle su identidad….no quería arruinar tu segunda oportunidad sino había forma de traerla de vuelta." Dijo llorando, lo veía con súplica, detestaba cuando Harry le recriminaba las cosas, cuando la elegía a ella para desquitar su enojo.

"¿QUÉ TENGO? ¿DIECISÉIS AÑOS OTRA VEZ? ¿Quién demonios te crees qué eres para tomar esas decisiones por mi? No eres nadie, Hermione….no tenías derecho" dijo él subiendo él tono. Ron se interpuso.

"Ya es suficiente, no te permito que le hables así, es mi esposa." Le dijo con dureza.

Harry iba a echársele encima, pero Gwyneth se interpuso.

"Por favor, Harry….te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras….deja que ayudemos, por favor….no lo hagas por mi…hazlo por Aymee…es tu hija…te lo suplico…" le dijo, y lo vio con tal desesperación, que Harry se forzó a tragar un nudo en la garganta y asintió. La miró, lucía verdaderamente angustiada, ambos sufrían, su hija estaba perdida, y él tenía que tomar una decisión, a pesar de todo esos hermosos ojos azules aún ejercían influencia sobre de él, le gustara o no, algo era verdad, si iba a recuperar a su hija no podía hacerlo solo…eso sin duda alguna.

"Bien…pero después de esto, arreglaremos cuentas." Dijo él cerrando los puños, pudo oír el suspiro de alivio de los tres… De pronto hubo un silencio sepulcral en el despacho. Los tres se miraron, probablemente no había nadie en todo el Ministerio, ya había anochecido, "No tendré más opción que sacar a Kennington…"

"Pero Harry!" dijo Hermione escandalizada "Es delito de alta traición ¿podrías ir a Azkaban por eso, sabes?"

"Lo sé Hermione, pero tu eres la genio que trabaja en el departamento de aplicación mágica, ¿no es así? Después de todo tu eres la de las brillantes ideas…" le dijo él, con un tono de acidez y sarcasmo.

"Potter…" le alertó su mejor amigo, Harry enrolló la mirada, no entendía al pelirrojo, podían pelearse a golpes, pero lo único que consideraba como una verdadera afrenta personal es que insinuara algún tipo de reclamo a su mujer.

"Si Harry…algo se me ocurrirá…Siempre y cuando debido a tu impulsiva personalidad no pierdas a los tres…" dijo ella igualmente en tono amargo, Harry la miró "Kennington…Collins…Y tu hija."

Harry la miró desafiantemente, el escuchar o hablar acerca de "su hija" en aquellos momentos de angustia hacía que se le acelerara el pulso, "Estoy trabajando en eso…."

Una voz barítono, distinta a la de Ron y Harry se escuchó en ese momento, una voz que hizo despertar una furia tremenda en los dos hombres y que a Gwyneth se le acelerara el corazón, si Harry no la odiaba de verdad en aquellos momentos, ahora si que lo haría.

"Quizá yo tenga una salida…." Dijo aquella voz

"¡¡SCHELLDEN!!"Gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Hermione lo miró atónita. Y Gwyneth miró a Harry temerosa, pero tomó unos pasos a lado de Will.

"¿Qué demonios…?" comenzó Harry pero ella lo interrumpió, él la miró con furia.

"Yo le pedí que viniera…él puede ayudarnos." Dijo ella con seriedad ante el trío de oro, mirándolos desafiantemente, nada le dolía más que la mirada de furia y acusación que le lanzaban aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, pero con la pena, Aymee era lo único que le importaba.

"¿Te has vuelto loca?" le preguntó Ron elevando la voz, su hermana de verdad que tenía que estar en una crisis nerviosa para haber recurrido a ese tipejo "¿Has perdido el juicio?"

Hermione los miró a ambos. "Déjenla siquiera que se explique…debe haber alguna buena razón." Los hombres podían ser tan testarudos, y su esposo y su mejor amigo en especial.

"Exijo una explicación …"Le dijo Harry con dureza "Y te la exijo ahora, no voy a perdonarte nunca tus mentiras….pero con esto terminarás absolutamente con todo."

" No le hables así…" esta vez fue Will quien alegó.

"Basta…escucha bien Harry, Will me advirtió que esto pasaría…si yo hubiera puesto más fe en sus palabras , mi hija no estaría ahora en donde está. Estoy segura que él puede ayudarnos…él le tiene afecto a Aymee…" y la verdad era, que Will sabía que ella no podía estar más en lo cierto, ¿cómo podía convivir con esa niña durante años y no sentir un mínimo de afecto por ella? Era imposible para cualquier ser humano, y era una cuestión totalmente independiente del odio que le tenía a su padre.

"Si claro, tanto como te lo tiene a ti….por eso te estuvo engañando durante todos estos años…," Le dijo él con sarcasmo, de verdad que esa mujer estaba loca, quería ahorcarla y luego olvidarse de que alguna vez había regresado, cómo se le ocurría llevar ahí al hombre que la mantuvo alejada de él. Le costaba trabajo no correrlos a ambos. "Sabes qué…lárgate, lárguense los dos, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte…ya te avisaré cuando Aymee esté a salvo" le dijo él con dureza, Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar y Will se había puesto a la defensiva. Gwyneth respiró hondo, hasta ahí había llegado su culpa, arrepentimiento y comprensión, amaba con toda el alma al hombre que tenía en frente, pero no iba a soportar aquella situación ni un segundo más. Avanzó hacia él y lo abofeteó con fuerza, él la miró con incredulidad.

"Estoy harta, Harry, deja de portarte de esta forma!, grandísimo imbécil! Nuestros problemas son aparte, piensa en nuestra hija ¿o qué quieres que muera?" esto lo dejó callado, sólo la miró altivamente "entonces ya basta, trabajemos en equipo porque si algo le pasa a mi hija, te juro por dios que nunca te lo voy a perdonar." Lágrimas fluían de sus hermosos ojos verde-azules; ni Ron ni Hermione articulaban palabra alguna, ambos bajaron la mirada, y a Will le costaba trabajo no mostrar orgullo por eso mujer a la que tanto quería, pero a la que sabía, jamás tendría.

Harry sabía que no había forma de seguir peleando sobre lo mismo, a pesar de todo, reconoció, ella tenía razón, tenía unas inmensas ganas de irse y no volverla a ver, pero su hija estaba primero que todo, esa niña que no tenía culpa de nada.

"Bien…. Planeemos algo entonces…." Dijo él, tragándose momentáneamente su orgullo, ya luego tendría tiempo de ponerlos a todos en su lugar, estas personas, eran las mismas que pelaron a su lado durante siete años….sus mejores amigos, los que lo vieron vencer a Vodlemort, los que lo acompañaron en su búsqueda por los Horcruxes, y esa mujer con la única con la que desde que tenía diecisiete alguna vez contempló la posibilidad de tener una vida. Sino se había vuelto loco era de puro milagro.

"Creo que será prudente que sólo uno de nosotros entre a Azkaban." Se aventuró Ron, alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio de liberar a Kennington. "Yo podría hacerlo…." Dijo él.

Hermione lo contempló por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. "No, Ron, no puedes…si algo llegara a suceder, si Kennington escapara de nuevo, serías el principal en cometer delito de alta traición, lo que planeo es alegar alguna especie de justificación para Harry, estaba por encima la vida de su hija….eso podría seriamente atenuar las consecuencias legales….no creo que funcionara para ti, aunque seas su tío." Explicó ella.

"Entonces entraré yo…" le dijo Harry, no era pregunta para nadie sólo una mera afirmación.

"Yo iré contigo", le dijo Gwyneth, por algún momento, un breve lapso, podría jurar ella que vio preocupación en sus ojos, pero desapareció irremediablemente, sustituyéndose por indiferencia. Ella esperaba que él protestara, pero se limitó a asentir, por lo menos ya no peleaba.

"Hermione y yo estaremos esperando en el lugar en el que se haga el intercambio…esperando….atacaremos cuando tengan a Aymee…"

"¿Pero cómo sabremos cuál es?" Preguntó Hermione, "sería demasiado arriesgado que intentaran avisarnos. "

"Podrían ocultarse bajo la capa de invisibilidad…." Argumentó Harry pero Ron lo miró con incredulidad.

"Sabes que ya no nos alcanza a cubrir a dos….ya no tenemos 11 años…" le dijo el pelirrojo.

"Bueno….uno podría…." Dijo Harry pero Gwyneth lo interrumpió. Mirando a Will.

"Eso no será necesario…" todos la miraron ella aguardó, era el momento de probarles la importancia de haber traído a Will. "Will y yo lo solucionaremos…él y yo…tenemos un vínculo…"

Todos la miraron de forma extraña. Ella suspiró e iba a explicarles pero él se le adelantó.

" Yo soy telépata…" dijo Will, "Mi madre lo era, creo que es por eso por lo cual Gwyneth creyó que podría ser útil esta noche….para salvar a Aymee, llevo años leyendo sus pensamientos…no, no piensen mal, es bastante útil en las misiones, creo que ganamos un buen número de ellas debido a esa facultad." Dijo sonriendo desfachatada y arrogantemente.

Harry se volvía loco.

Hermione estaba entusiasmada.

Ron no entendía nada.

"Tele ¿qué?" preguntó Ron.

"No puedo creerlo….¿sabes lo raro que es un poder como ese? ¿Cómo?..." ella quería obtener toda la información que le fuera posible.

"Bueno, es innato, me temo….mi madre lo era, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi abuelo…."

"Ahora entiendes por qué le pedí que viniera….." dijo Gwyneth mirando a Harry, este la miró, estaba más sosegado que minutos antes, pero seguía preocupado, un poco enojado y sin asimilar la idea. "Quería tener las mayores oportunidades para recuperar a nuestra hija, y si Will es una de ellas….puedo doblegar mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda, todo por Aymee….¿comprendes?" sabía ella que era una guerra perdida, Harry seguía muy enojado con ella, pero quería hacerlo entender, para que eventualmente pudiera perdonarla. Pensaba desesperadamente.

"De acuerdo." Fue todo lo que él dijo, aún mirándola con desdén.

"Entonces eso está solucionado" dijo Hermione alegremente "Bastará con que Schellden se concentre y que Gwynn piense con fuerza en el lugar al que se dirigen y Schellden nos dirá a donde dirigirnos."

Ron miraba a su esposa con desconfianza.

"No confío en él." Dijo Ron y Gwyneth hubiera podido jurar que Harry murmuró algo en aprobación a lo que dijo su hermano, pero la mirada que le lanzó lo silenció por completo.

"Pero confías en mi ¿no?" le dijo Gwyneth a su hermano. El pelirrojo asintió.

"Supongo que si….es tu hija, sabrás lo que haces."

"Bueno…."murmuró Harry evitando posterior discusión "Ahora lo más complicado…el meollo de todo esto. ¿Cómo demonios entro a Azkaban sin que los dementores den señales de presencia y tenga a Dawlish, a Dean Thomas y a otros ahí en segundos…" suspiró.

Esa era la pregunta del millón y todos los sabían.

"Ojala pudiéramos meter un traslador, eso sería infinitamente práctico." Murmuró Ron.

"E infinitamente imposible…" le dijo Harry "para ello tendría que entrar ahí alguien para programarlo, el punto es, no puede hacerlo sin ser identificado."

"¿Poción multijugos?" preguntó Hermione dubitativa "Creo que puedo conseguirla…"

"No funcionará….si me atrapan…me atraparon, aunque sea el doble de otra persona."

"Podría funcionar como distractor, para que Gwynn pudiera entrar" dijo Will.

"No quiero que atrapen a Harry…." Dijo Gwyneth rápidamente y en defensa, Harry la miró y ella dudó "No quiero que lo atrapen, ¿qué tal que Kennington no quiere negociar conmigo?"

"Tiene razón" dijo Ron con premura "¿Qué tal tu capa de invisibilidad?" preguntó a Harry.

Harry lo contempló pero negó con la cabeza "Los dementores sentirán mis emociones humanas de cualquier manera…."

Parecía un callejón sin salida, todos miraban a Hermione esperando que se le ocurriera algo, pero ella no daba señales de ningún tipo de epifanía.

"¿Cómo escapó el padrino de Harry de Azkaban?" dijo Gwyneth hacia Hermione, Harry los miró con incredulidad.

"¡Le hablaron de Sirius!" dijo enojado, mirándolos

"Le hablamos de todo." Le aclaró Hermione de facto "De la guerra….ella quería saber y esperábamos que le ayudara a recordar…" dijo con terquedad.

Harry la miró de mala forma y se tornó en dirección a su ventana, perdiéndose en la vista, ya había anochecido por completo, no era que pudiera ver algo…pero quería esconder la expresión de dolor que venía siempre que recordaba a Sirius Black.

"Pero cómo escapó…" refunfuñó neciamente Gwyneth.

"Olvídalo….no podemos hacerlo…." Le dijo Ron, tratando de quitarle cualquier idea que le pasara por la cabeza.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Era un animago…" respondió Harry, aún dándoles la espalda "Se convertía en perro….no estaba registrado, los dementores sólo sienten las emociones humanas y es la única presencia que detectan."

Gwyneth sonrió ampliamente y Ron y Hermione la miraron sin entender, creían que ya había perdido lo poco de sanidad mental que le quedaba.

"Lo hubieran dicho hace cinco minutos….nos hubiéramos ahorrado toda esta discusión." Dijo ella.

Harry se volvió para mirar a que se refería y ya no la vio por ningún lado, todos miraban al suelo y él hizo lo mismo, vio a una bonita gata de pelaje negro, la miró a los ojos y distinguió la mirada de Gwyneth a perfección, sus enormes ojos verde-azules brillaban destacando de su pelaje negro, se perdió unos segundos en ellos.

"¿Algún otro secretito que tenga que saber?" le dijo con seriedad mirándola directamente.

Ella ronroneó, frotó su cabeza contra las piernas de Harry, tal y cómo lo hacen los gatos comúnmente y él no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre creyó, pensó curiosamente, que si Ginny hubiera sido un animago, hubiera sido en efecto, un gato.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente "Toda una estuche de monerías" dijo ella "Increíble…"

"En América, no hay tanto control respecto a los animagos…" dijo Will, nadie hizo otro comentario.

Frente a Harry ella volvió a tomar forma humana, sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, estiró los brazos de una manera gatuna, la transformación siempre era incómoda.

"Ron, creo que tu hermana te ha superado en todas las formas posibles…" dijo Harry, era la primera vez que había hablado con algo que no fuera furia aquella noche, volvió a mirarla con desdén y a romper el contacto visual entre ellos.

"Gracioso Potter…" dijo Ron, algo indignado.

"Bueno…creo que esto está solucionado. Gwynn entrará con un traslador a Azkaban, convertida en gato, una vez que esté fuera del radio de los dementores, lo programará para que los transporte ahí, dentro de Azkaban, saldrá de nuevo en forma de gato, con el traslador podrá volver con Harry. Es brillante" dijo Hermione.

Estaban afuera de Azkaban.

"No hay tiempo que perder." Dijo Gwyneth.

"Iré a alistarme….Te veo en quince minutos en el punto de desaparición" Le dijo Harry, saliendo con prontitud, sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Gwynn lo miró, cuando deseaba que la abrazara, que la reconfortara, sintió un gran dejo de tristeza en el corazón y suspiró.

"Ron y yo iremos con Molly y Arthur, debemos pedirles que cuiden de los niños….están solos en casa. Y nos reuniremos con Schellden después para que nos indique a donde dirigirnos." Le dijo Hermione, Will asintió cortésmente.

Gwyneth lucía nerviosa. Ron le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

"Todo saldrá bien, la recuperaremos…ya lo verás." Dijo y luego lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa "Y en cuanto a Harry, no te preocupes…me quedan muchas energías para lograr que entre en razón, y que deje de ser tanta cabeza dura, aunque tenga que lograrlo a golpes."

"Ron!" dijo Hermione molesta. Luego se dirigió más dulcemente a Gwynneth. "No te preocupes, eso no será necesario." Le aseguró.

"Eso espero…"

* * *

Harry y Gwyneth caminaban, se habían aparecido a un kilómetro de Azkaban, una distancia bastante prudente para haberse aparecido.

"¿Estás segura que lograrás enfrentarte a los dementores?" le preguntó él dubitativamente, recordando el efecto que tenían aquellos seres sobre de ella, y ahora sabía el por qué.

"Pues….en teoría, deberían de dejar de afectarme mientras esté convertida en felina." Dijo ella

"Me refiero a cuando seas humana, cuando estemos con Kennington…"

"Bueno….ahora tengo dos ideas felices en qué pensar…la idea de regresar a Aymee a mi lado y…tu." Dijo ella la última parte más por lo bajo. Ella miró al suelo, pero pudo sentir la mirada de él sobre de ella. Pero no hizo comentario alguno.

"¿Ella es maravillosa no es así?" preguntó Harry cambiando el tema. "Lamento que…hayas tenido que criarla tu sola."

Ella estuvo apunto de decirle, que había tenido mucha ayuda de Will y de su abuelo, pero prefirió callarlo, no quería desatar su enojo.

"Es maravillosa, no podría haberle pedido a la vida una mejor hija, es noble, bonita, lista, valiente….y tu tampoco podrías haber pedido más." Le aclaró.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír "¿Crees que le guste como papá?" preguntó dudoso.

Ella rió, "Ya le gustas como papá ficticio Harry, no te imaginas su felicidad cuando le diga que es tu hija de verdad….no va a caber de alegría. Siempre quiso conocerte ¿sabes? Decía que eras su héroe…y eso k solo sabía de ti por la leyenda, por las historias…."

"Suena mucho a ti…" le dijo él, sin poder evitar un dejo de arrogancia en su voz.

"Ah no…yo jamás…"

"A Ginny….lamento tener que decírtelo así de brusco, pero siempre estuviste enamorada de mi….desde niña, desde que te contaron el cuento…y cuando nos conocimos…eras terriblemente torpe en mi presencia…."

"Si alguna triste historia como esa he escuchado…"

Harry sonrió e iba a replicar, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban afuera de Azkaban.

"Aún puedes echarte para atrás…" le dijo Harry mirando la imponente prisión, pero Gwyneth lo miró con incredulidad.

"Es mi hija….jamás lo haría, lamento que estés tan enojado que…"

"Me refiero a que es peligroso."

Ella enrolló la mirada "Haré lo que sea por salvarla. " dijo con decisión.

Harry asintió "¿Qué usaremos cómo traslador?"

"No había pensado en eso…." Dijo ella, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y rebuscó en ellos, su corazón se aceleró y extrajo de su bolsillo. Era el dije de plata. Harry la miró.

"Bien, lo usaremos entonces" se obligó a si mismo a decir, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Ella asintió. Harry miró como ella se disponía a transformarse.

"Espera…"

Ella lo miró expectante. Le quitó el dije de plata que ella tenía aferrado en las manos, y perdió sus ojos en los de ella, y a ella le dolió el corazón a ver la infinita tristeza que vio en ellos. Tembló internamente cuando sintió que Harry le deslizaba el colguije de plata por el cuello.

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo él

"Lo tendré."

Segundos después vio a la pequeña gatita de pelaje negro a sus pies, lo miró y se dio vuelta rumbo a Azkaban, el colguije en su cuello destellaba plateado. Harry suspiró, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	19. Llamando a la Puerta del Cielo

N**OTA DE ANABELLA: HOLA! SI BUENO, SE EXTRAÑARÁN DE QUE AHORA DEJE LA NOTA AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPI, BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE CREO KE AL FINAL ME VAN A ODIAR TANTO QUE NO QUERRÁN LEERLA, Y ES IMPORTANTE. AUNQUE NO LO CREAN LO QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO EN ESTA CAPITULO IBA A SER RADICALMENTE DISTINTO, TOTALMENTE, PERO AUNQUE TENIA YA CASI TODO ESCRITO NO ACTUALIZABA PORQUE NO SE SENTÍA BIEN....ALGO FALTABA....SIEMPRE HE CREÍDO QUE LAS HISTORIAS DEBEN REFLEJAR COMO UNO SE SIENTE POR ESO ES CATÁRTICO....CUANDO ESCRIBÍ "NO ME OLVIDES" ESTABA ENAMORADA, Y ESO FUE LO QUE LA HIZO MAS UNA COMEDIA ROMÁNTICA. AHORA, ESTE CAPI SE QUE ME ODIARÁN...PERO SÓLO SE SIENTE BIEN QUE TERMINE ASÍ. ES UN CAPI ENORME Y DE HECHO SI ACASO ESCRIBIRÉ DOS MÁS Y TERMINARÉ LA HISTORIA. ENTRO EN LA FASE COMPLICADA DE EXAMENES FINALES DE LA FACULTAD, ASI QUE NO ESPEREN NADA PRONTO. OJALA Y DEJARAN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA PARA DECIRME LO MALA Y CRUEL QUE SOY. DE ANTEMANO: LO SIENTO. **

**Capitulo: Knockin' on Heaven's Door. **

El frío y la desolación le helaban los huesos, provocaba que su corazón latiera con rapidez, como si se tratare de un corazón desbocado. Todo lo que quería era estrechar a su hija entre sus brazos ¿era a caso mucho pedir? ¿Y si Aymee moría? ¿Y si no llegaban a tiempo? ¿Y si Harry jamás la perdonaba? Sudor frío, comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro, y apenas podía respirar, no podía desplomarse ahora.

"Aymee está bien, está viva, la recuperaremos." Le murmuró Harry al oído mientras se encaminaban hacia la celda, no había duda que aquella zona en la que se encontraban ahora estaba libre de dementores, pero a juzgar por lo desmejorada que se veía la mujer a su lado, podría jurar que ella aún los sentía.

Gwyneth lo miró y asintió tomó aire y lo siguió, tendría que sacar fuerzas de las piedras si era necesario. Una vez que se adentraron en la celda, ambos con varitas levantadas, Harry gritó:

"Kennington, sal, ahora…sal de tu escondrijo." La celda estaba en penumbras, y Gwyneth alumbraba lo que podía con un simple lumos. Se escuchó un ruido de entre la sombras y una risotada casi demente, Harry por mero impulso la bloqueó con su cuerpo y ella no pudo evitar temblar.

"Miren, miren, miren…" dijo el hombre caminando a trotes hacia ellos, se examinó las uñas mugrientas, parecía total y completamente demente, fuera de si. "Que me trajo el viento….Potter y su amorcito embustero…¿cómo tomó la noticia, querida?" le preguntó hacia ella, y ella lo miró con repulsión, de pronto el temor de perder a su hija la hizo recuperar fuerzas.

Con varita en mano, se le adelantó a Harry y prácticamente le escupió al hombre: "Quiero a mi hija de vuelta, Kennington…y te juro que si le han hecho algo…te juro que yo misma te traigo de vuelta para que el dementor te bese." Su voz se escuchaba ruda, y golpeada, que ni siquiera podía reconocerla. Harry la miró.

Kennington no pudo evitar descolocarse ante las palabras de la joven que le apuntaba con la varita, pero se forzó a ocultarlo, sonrió de forma macabra.

"Eso, querida, depende de ti…y de Potter por supuesto, que tu hija salga o no con vida de todo esto…¿creen que su pequeño cuerpo aguante un par de cruciatus?" Está vez fue Harry quien lo tomó por la capa gris y lo azotó contra la pared.

"Escúchame claramente infeliz, vas a salir de aquí, pero nada de jueguitos sucios, todo se hará conforme a lo pactado, yo te saco de aquí, te llevamos con los tuyos y me devuelves a mi hija. Después de eso puedes comenzar a correr de nuevo, te daré unas horas de ventaja." Le dijo amenazadoramente.

Kennington, tomó con toda su fuerza los puños de Harry, se zafó y lo miró con repulsión.

"Te estás tardando."

* * *

Will, Ron y Hermione seguían esperando en el Ministerio, en el departamento de aurores. La pareja lucía nerviosa, y Will sólo calculador.

"Yo sólo espero que todo esté sucediendo conforme al plan…" murmuró Hermione.

Ron le apretó la mano. "Veras que en poco tiempo, nuestra sobrina estará a salvo, con nosotros."

"Tengo algo…" dijo Will y tanto Ron, como Hermione cayeron en un silencio sepulcral y lo miraron ansiosamente.

"Avenida Liverpool en el Londres muggle, número 563, en bodega abandonada…." Dijo Will, y Hermione rápidamente lo anotó.

Ron lo miró atónito y luego dijo "Andando."

* * *

Cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron al lugar a donde Kennington los había enviado, ella sólo rogaba porque Will hubiera captado el mensaje, porque Ron y Hermione los estuvieran esperando, porque todo saliera bien; estaba ansiosa por ver a su niña, nada la mantenía con más fuerza.

El lugar era grande y estaba por completo abandonado, no hubieran podido elegir uno mejor, a las afueras del Londres muggle, un barrio peligroso y hasta cierto punto solitario. La bodega era fría y enorme y esto hizo que a Gwyneth le calaran los huesos. Miró a Harry estaba sumido en concentración, no le quitaba la vista a Kennington, y sostenía su varita firmemente.

A Gwyneth se le detuvo el corazón cuando en el fondo de la bodega, en las sombras, vio la pequeña figura de su hija atada, en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente y a un hombre apuntándole con la varita.

Su intención fue correr hacia ella, pero Kennington la detuvo por la espalda.

Harry le apuntó con la varita, pero el hombre que tenía amenazada a su hija, que era nada más y nada menos que el bastardo de Collins le apuntó con más vehemencia y miró a Harry en forma retadora.

"Una sola lucecita sale de esa varita Potter, y tu hija se muere."

Harry se congeló.

"Lanza tu varita…." Le comandó Collins. Harry dudó. Pero tanto Kennington le apuntó a Gwyneth mientras Collins le apuntó a la niña.

"Avada---" comenzó Collins, pero Harry dejó caer la varita ipso facto y levantó las manos al aire.

"Bien….bien….no le hagas daño. Sólo…déjanos salir de aquí, deja que nos vayamos, no iré tras ustedes, les conseguiré tiempo…"

"¿En serio Potter?" preguntó Kennington, aun apuntándole a Gwyneth con la varita en el cuello. "No sé, déjame contemplar la posibilidad….también podríamos matarlos a los tres, eso saciaría mis ganas de vengarme." Dijo y rió sanguinariamente.

"No….no….piensen…" intentó Gwyneth, Harry la miró. "Si nos matan…los demás aurores lo sabrán, sabrán de tu fuga Kennington, no tardarán en darse cuenta….y sólo logrará que vayan tras ustedes. En cambio….si nos dejan ir…les conseguiremos tiempo. Esa puede ser la diferencia entre un regreso a Azkaban o la libertad." Les dijo.

Kennington pareció vacilar pero le siguió apuntando.

"Me gusta como piensas, preciosa." Le dijo al oído, acercándose demasiado a su cuello.

"Mi hija…¿Está viva?" vociferó Harry, hacia Collins. Comenzó a acercarse pero Collins lo detuvo.

"Un paso más Potter, y le dices adiós a tu nena." Se mofó el hombre.

Harry se detuvo en seco.

De pronto, muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

"Expelliarmus" gritó Will desde un rincón oculto en la bodega, y la varita de Collins salió volando hacia él. Kennington rugió con rabia, y estaba a punto de lanzarle el Avada Kedabra a Gwyneth, pero Harry fue más rápido en recuperar su propia varita y lanzarle un stupeffy, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Gwyneth de sacar la propia varita y recuperar el controL de la situación, no perdió ni un segundo en correr hacia en donde estaba su hija, ahora que Will se haya batiendo en duelo con Collins, mientras que Ron y Harry se batían con Kennington, que era igual de bueno que los dos juntos.

Hermione llegó casi al mismo tiempo que ella al lugar en donde yacía Aymme y comenzó a desatarla con premura. Gwyneth la tomó en brazos, sin bajar la guardia, Hermione las cubría. La removió en sus brazos, pero la pequeña estaba inconsciente, antes de que siquiera pudiera contemplar la idea fatídica, Hermione negó.

"Aún tiene pulso." Aseguró Hermione.

"Tómala y sal de aquí con ella" le suplicó Gwyneth, y Hermione dudó, miró a Ron que seguía batiéndose en duelo con Kennington, y luego regresó la vista a su amiga y asintió. Tomó a Aymee en los brazos y sólo desapareció con ella.

Gwyneth escuchó el grito de furia de Collins, que seguía batiéndose con Will, ella se disponía a ir a ayudar, lo que fue suficiente para distraer a Harry momentáneamente , la atención de Will se cambió hacia Kennington que había aprovechado la duda de Harry para lanzar un hechizo hacia Gwyneth. Will no pensó, sólo la quitó del camino, antes de que ella pudiera llegar hacia él y la maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho, calló al suelo desangrándose. Ron tomó el duelo de Will en contra de Collins mientras Harry aprovechó el breve lapso de victoria de Kennington para desarmarlo. Collins lanzó un grito de furia, al ver Harry había capturado a su amo, momento aprovechado por Ron para lanzarlo un stupeffy y atarlo, dejándolo indefenso.

Los malos estaban caídos, inconscientes y atados. Harry y Ron se acercaron. Will yacía con una herida en el pecho que se desangraba y Harry se sorprendió al ver que Gwyneth sollozaba. Ron la miraba sin saber que pensar.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, pedazo de imbécil?" le recriminó ella. "¿Por qué saltaste frente a mi? Tenemos que llevarte a San Mungo…"

"Sabes que no tiene caso alguno, me quedan unos minutos, Gwynn." Le dijo él, no se le veía asustado en lo más mínimo. La tomó de la mano y la miró embelesado.

"¿Aymee?" preguntó débilmente. Harry saltó ante la mención del nombre de su hija.

"Está a salvo…tenía pulso, Hermione desapareció con ella en brazos…" le dijo a Will y en parte a los presentes…"Vamos Will aun puedes resistir, no hagas esto. Tu, me salvaste" dijo ella y varias lágrimas se perdieron en su cabello negro azulado.

Will la miró. "Valió la pena, quizá así…puedas perdonarme…todo lo que hice, lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor para ti, y para Aymee…yo…nunca quise hacerte daño." Le dijo él. Gwyneth lo miró y le acarició el rostro a su mejor amigo.

"Siempre te quise como mi mejor amigo…." Le murmuró ella, a este punto Harry la miró "Lamento que no haya funcionado de otra forma."

"Yo lo lamento….Ginny." ella se sobresaltó al escucharle usar su verdadero nombre. "Siempre te quise…" dicho esto, sus ojos perdieron enfoque, y quedaron viendo a la nada, el hombre quedó sin vida.

* * *

No había nada comparado con la consternación que sentía Gwyneth al ver a su hija en esa cama de hospital, y no había nada que quisiera más que su recuperación, los sanadores no habían dicho mucho, salvo que la niña estaba delicada y necesitaba permanecer internada, y Gwyneth sabía, dentro de si, que era el momento de tomar aquella decisión impostergable. Miró a Harry que miraba a su hija preocupado, lucía abatido, cansado después del duelo y de toda esa lucha, pero no se había separado de Aymee ni un segundo, ahora ella sabía con seguridad que podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer tranquila, sabía que pasara lo que pasara Harry cuidaría de ella. Aferró el papel, la carta que tenía en su mano derecha con fuerza, sus hermosos ojos verde azules, dudaban, pero hubo algo en su interior que la hizo dar un paso con fuerza.

"Harry" dijo con firmeza y decisión, una que no tenía idea de donde sacaba en esos momentos. Harry tembló al reconocer esa voz, había estado tan absorto cuidando a su hija que ni si quiera había notado su presencia. Se volvió hacia ella y la miró con desprecio, no podía evitar sentir todo aquel coraje quemándole el alma, aquel rencor hacia ella. Esa mujer provocaba lo peor y lo mejor de él, y la quería lejos, la quería lejos de él y de su hija, no quería perdonarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte…." Le dijo con firmeza dándole la espalda, no soportaba si quiera mirarla, temía que su belleza lo hiciera claudicar de su decisión.

"Tengo todo el derecho a ver a mi hija." Le dijo ella sin temor alguno. La carta que había escrito aún quemaba en sus manos.

"Como bien dices….no puedo impedírtelo…" dijo él, había comenzado a echar andar hacia la puerta.

"Espera…después de esta conversación quizá no me veas más, pero es importante que la tengamos." Le dijo, algo en su voz sonaba a súplica.

Él se detuvo y volvió sus ojos verdes esmeralda hacia ella, ella hermosa, ella firme y decidida, pero había algo en su mirar que le rompió el corazón, era dolor, puro y simple dolor. Ella le extendió un sobre, una carta, él la tomó mirándola con curiosidad, vio que su nombre no era el que estaba escrito en el sobre, sino el de su hija.

"Necesito que se la leas cuando ella despierte y este lista..." dijo ella echando una miradita su niña y regresado su atención al único amor de su vida. "Es mejor así, sería demasiado duro….tener que despedirme de ella."

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo el con voz ronca, algo se había levantado en su interior, una oleada de posesión.

"Hermione….hará el cambio pronto…en una semana, máximo, será un proceso duro…No sabemos si funcionará, ni tampoco si….si sobreviviré…"

Esto hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara, y por primera vez en aquel tiempo, ella pudo distinguir más que puro rencor en sus ojos esmeralda, había preocupación, angustia. Se acercó a ella. "No puedes hacer eso…no puedes hacerlo, no si tu vida corre peligro, eso es estúpido, Gwyneth…Ginny…" dijo con un nudo en la garganta "No permitiré que lo hagas…."

"Creí que me querías devuelta en la tumba…." Dijo ella, por primera vez, sintió lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas. "Creí que es lo que querías."

Él bajó la mirada y tragó el nudo en la garganta, por supuesto que no lo había dicho en serio, estaba cegado por la rabia…cegado porque se sentía traicionado, sentía que se había estado burlando de él. Por su puesto que había dejado que su irracional y loco temperamento tomara las riendas de sus palabras.

"Te has vuelto loca, tienes que pensar en Aymee….no puedes abandonarla, así, ¿qué clase de madre eres?" le dijo con severidad, no permitiría que ella notara que el corazón se le estaba ablandando.

"Una que está harta de vivir en esta farsa Harry, estoy harta de vivir una vida, de tener un nombre que no es el que me pertenece, necesito recuperar mi vida…sólo así podré ser una verdadera y una buena madre para Aymee." Le dijo ella con solemnidad. Él la miró con comprensión, pero no podía aceptar que ella se sometiera a algo así. "Necesito intentarlo al menos, Hermione es una gran bruja, cree que tenemos oportunidad…"

"Has lo que te venga en gana…no me interesa, en lo absoluto." le dijo él con dureza y bajó la mirada. La ternura lo envolvió cuando vió que ella depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de su hija y la arropaba. Vio como varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas

"Es mejor así, mi nenita, es mejor así." Le dijo ella aunque sabía que lo decía al aire. Caminó hacia Harry, quien a pesar de todo, a pesar de su desprecio, ella seguía adorando con total devoción, simplemente sabía que era algo predestinado, estaba en su esencia amarlo, como Ginny o como Gwyneth. "Dale al carta cuando despierte, ella se enterará de que eres su padre y….estoy segura que estará bien en tus manos, confío en que le explicaras lo que creas necesario….llegadas las circunstancias. Estaban a centímetros de distancia, ella la cerró, y le plantó un beso en los labios, él no la rechazó, la tomó de la nuca y la acercó más hacia él, quería morir ahí mismo, quería devorar sus labios, porque algo en aquel beso le decía que era la última vez. Al fin la separó. Lo miró con adoración, y él desvió la mirada, no quería ceder, no lo haría.

"Se que me amas…tanto o más de lo que yo te amo, pero se que eres orgulloso, y que no comprendes las razones…."

"Las comprendo…no las comparto….no las justifico, ni las perdono." Le dijo él con rudeza. Ella miró al suelo.

"Yo te amo, sea quien sea, te amo, todo lo que hice….si decidí ocultarte la verdad….lo hice por amor…creí que era lo mejor para ti, jamás quise…burlarme ni traicionarte….te juro que…"

"No lo perdono, Ginevra, ahórrate tus explicaciones." Le dijo él con decisión.

"Quizá algún día lo hagas…mientras tanto espero que cumplas con lo que te he pedido respecto a Aymee."

"De eso no tengas la menor duda….es mi hija, no lo olvides."

Ella asintió, lanzó una última mirada a su hija y salió de la habitación, él quería detenerla, pedirle que le perdonara, que él la perdonaba a ella….decirle que estaría esperando cuando ella volviera a ser quien verdaderamente era….que serían felices, pero no hizo nada de aquello, se quedó impávido, como si nada ameritara si quiera respiro alguno.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Aymee seguía en el hospital y Harry a duras penas se le separaba, ella tenía sus momentos de conciencia, pero los sanadores le dejaban a Harry muy en claro, que su estado no iba en mejoría, de hecho…todo lo contrario. Aparentemente, durante el secuestro, toda la sería de maldiciones que le habían lanzado, en especial, la maldición cruciatus, le habían causado severas lesiones internas, que su cuerpo tan pequeño, no podía soportar, de hecho, un par de sus órganos comenzaban ser disfuncionales. Sin embargo, la pequeña seguía luchando, luchando por su vida.

De Ginny no había sabido nada, no había vuelto a pararse por el hospital, Ron le decía de vez en cuando cómo estaba, que si la poción ya estaba casi lista, que si, el rito estaba preparado, que si la vida de Ginny estaba en peligro…pero aquel día, el 8 de marzo, Gwyneth se sometería a aquel procedimiento de magia antigua, temería por su vida, de hecho muy en el fondo lo hacía, pero el hecho de que fuera Hermione quien realizaba el procedimiento le daba mucha más tranquilidad. Seguía enfadado con todos, ahora su única prioridad era su niña.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era una enfermera, que llevaba un sobre en las manos.

"Perdón Señor Potter….pero ha llegado esto para usted, vía lechuza." Le dijo extendiendo el sobre. Harry la miró y tomó el sobre, con mano temblorosa.

"Muchas gracias, señorita." Dijo él, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón junto a la cama de Aymee.

"No hay porque, en una media hora vendrán revisar a su hija, que tenga buena tarde." Dijo la mujer educadamente saliendo de la habitación.

Harry abrió el pergamino con algo de nerviosismo, le lanzó una miradita a su hija que estaba dormida, para variar. Distinguió la letra elegante y precisa de su mejor amiga, o mejor dicho ex mejor amiga, Hermione.

_Harry, se que quizá te sorprenda recibir esto, pero has de saber que el ritual ya se llevó a cabo….ella está viva, pero está pasando por una transformación muy dolorosa, es muy difícil para ella, y para todos, a decir verdad, ojala, todavía no podemos cantar victoria. Pensé que quizá querrías saberlo. _

_Hermione_

_Ps. Espero que Aymee esté estable y ten esperanza de que pronto mejorará. _

El corazón de Harry palpitó a prisa, miró a su hija, parecía tranquila, estable, al menos si. Estaba en aquellos momentos, debatiéndose entre hacer dos cosas, su corazón le decía que tenía que verla, tenía que ver Ginny, tenía que ayudar, necesitaba verla después de todos aquellos años. Pero por otro lado su cabeza le decia que tenía que permanecer en donde estaba, junto a ella, junto a su hija. Se talló la cara cansadamente, había después de todo, estando prácticamente viviendo en aquel hospital durante aquellas dos semanas.

"Maldición…" murmuró, lo inevitable, todo culpa de ese amor que todavía sentía por ella. Se levantó con premura, dejó la carta en el buró, y le dio un beso en la frente a Aymee, salió con premura del cuarto, dejándola cuidadosamente encargada con las enfermeras, diciéndoles que no tardaría. Suspiró y desapareció.

* * *

Harry se apareció en la madriguera con premura, muy agitado.

"Tío Harry!" exclamó el pequeño torbellino pelirrojo que lo recibió. "Hace semanas que no te vemos, ¿en dónde te has metido?" preguntó el pequeño, con curiosidad.

"Si, Potter, esa sería una buena pregunta. ¿Aq ué se debe que nos honres con tu presencia?" Se escuchó la voz de Ron, detrás de él. Harry se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

"¿En dónde está ella?" le preguntó Harry exasperado, desde que se había enterado de la verdad, se rehusaba a llamarla _Ginny o Gwyneth, y _se limitaba a llamarla _ella,_ "Hermione dijo que…"

"Ah…con que ahora si te interesa…" dijo con sorna el pelirrojo, no podía evitar que sus ojos color azul, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría, miraran al que a pesar de todo había sido su mejor amigo con algo de desprecio.

"Mira, Ron…fuiste tu quien me ocultó cual era su verdadera identidad, así que no me vengas con chantajitos…tu y tu mujer me lo ocultaron, ustedes que se decían mis amigos." Se defendió Harry con amargura, mirándolo desafiantemente.

"Tu en dónde crees que esté….Potter, tomando el té." Le dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

Harry miró preocupado a Ron, ansioso por respuestas…quería saber exactamente qué iba a lograr esa poción de Hermione.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito ensordecedor en la casa y Aymee se abrazó con fuerza a su padre; Harry la abrazó al sentirla temblar involuntariamente, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no podía dejar de reconocer de quien era ese grito.

Se escucharon unas voces, en la escalera.

"Cálmate, Molly, te pondrás mal…" le consoló Hermione, que también se escuchaba muy angustiada.

Molly lloraba desconsoladamente, a Harry se le aceleró el corazón ¿estaría pasando algo malo con ella? Se acercó al par de mujeres, Hermione lo miró con ojos llorosos, a diferencia de Ron ella se sentía muy apenada con Harry, y sólo buscaba su perdón. Molly se limpió con su pañuelo y se sintió un tanto avergonzada.

"Recibiste mi nota…" dijo Hermione, algo esperanzadora.

"Harry, querido, no quería que me vieras así…que pena…" las manos de la mujer temblaban, Harry las tomó como en ademán de calmarla, estaba helada, miró a Hermione con preocupación.

"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué fue ese grito?" preguntó él alterado, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

"Ron, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a San Mungo, a estar pendiente de Aymee?" le dijo Hermione a su marido, sintiendo la incomodidad entre ambos hombres y luego miró a Harry "Estoy segura de que a Harry no le ha encantado tener que dejarla." Le informó Hermione.

"De acuerdo." Dijo el pelirrojo dispuesto a desaparecer, no sin antes fulminar a Harry con la mirada.

Harry de inmediato se tornó hacia Hermione y Molly. "¿Qué está sucediendo? Hermione… ¿por qué están así? Hablen ya!" les dijo angustiado, toda la calma y suavidad que había querido aparentar se habían desvanecido, ahora las miraba con angustia y miedo, la voz le temblaba.

En ese momento se escucharon más sollozos y gritos en la casa. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que al abrirlos despertara de aquella pesadilla, ella estaba sufriendo y esto sólo le ocasionaba un mayor sufrimiento a él.

"Ginny tomó la poción…y está haciendo justamente su trabajo…convirtiéndola en quien verdaderamente es. ¿No lo entiendes? Todos sus recuerdos están regresando..incluyendo…bueno…unos muy dolorosos, al parecer aquel tiempo que pasó secuestrada fue peor de lo que creímos y la experiencia de la cámara de los secretos…" Hermione tembló, por un fuerte escalofrío.

"¿Tan mal está?" preguntó él seriamente, su entrecejo fruncido.

"Tiene una fiebre muy fuerte…vomita de vez en vez, no es un cambio fácil, aunque su cambio físico está casi completo…" le aseguró Hermione.

Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire y que el corazón se le salía, del pecho, la próxima vez que la viera…ya no sería Gwyneth, sería verdaderamente ella, sería Ginny.

"Quiero verla." Dijo sencillamente.

Hermione lo miró aprehensiva. "Harry…no es algo muy agradable verla así…" le dijo angustiada.

.No me importa, y no te estoy preguntando…la quiero ver y ahora." Dijo él se abrió paso entre ambas mujeres y comenzó a subir por las angostas escaleras.

"Harry…" le dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, él se volvió hacia ella y la miró "No la dejes salir de la habitación, trata de mantenerla lo más controlada posible y si percibes estarla alterando…por favor salte." Le dijo ella y lanzó un suspiro. Él asintió y siguió subiendo.

Nada absolutamente nada lo prepararía para lo que vio cuando entro en la habitación de Ginny, todo estaba oscuro, al principio no la encontraba…hasta que escuchó los sollozos y temblores de alguien.

"¿Ginny?" musitó él sintiendo el nombre extraños en sus labios, dándole un escalofrío.

La encontró acurrucada, abrazando sus piernas, junto a su cama, en el suelo, se sorprendió, la miró, estaba como en trance, tenía los ojos, cerrados, su cabello era el rojizo que él recordaba a la perfección, no podía mirarle bien el rostro pero estaba seguro de que era ella, como salida de la mismísima tumba, la misma mujer a la que había perdido y a la que había buscado por años…sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ella temblaba y sudaba, se notaba que ardía en fiebre.

"No…no…Tom, yo no quiero hacerlo…por favor no…" habló ella temblando "No me hagas daño, te lo ruego, Tom, no me mates, no dejaré que hagas esto…yo confiaba en ti" temblaba y lloraba, Harry se hincó frente a ella y trató de abrazarla, esto sólo hizo que ella gritara y lo empujara, no abría los ojos, esto tenía sentido, era como si ella estuviera re viviendo cada recuerdo.

"Ginny…" murmuró Harry, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que sintió sus mejillas mojadas, temía alterarla. "Por favor, regresa…regresa a mi…" le murmuró con suavidad.

"Tom no me hagas esto, Harry…Harry…te va a vencer, no dejará que hagas esto." Gritó ella, gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Todo está bien, Gin, no puede hacerte daño, ¿te rescaté recuerdas? No pasó nada, mi amor…por favor…" le suplicaba él, olvidando que no podía escucharlo, pero era como hacer todo lo posible….aunque en realidad era más una manera de calmar sus propias ansias.

"DRACO…" gritaba ella con sufrimiento, se tomaba el cabello y se tallaba la cara, sollozaba, no podía respirar…su corazón latía con fuerza, Harry se asustó, parecía un ataque de pánico. "NO, no me toques…no me hagas esto…Basta…la cruciatus no., por favor no más, me lastimas…MI BEBE DRACO…MI BEBE…BASTA….HARRYYYY"

Harry sentía que le hervía la sangre, él temblaba, no pudo resistirse y la abrazó, esta vez, ella no lo apartó.

"Harry, ven por mí, te lo suplico, mi amor, Harry por favor….por favor….estoy…estoy esperando un bebé…Harry tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que nos hagan daño…" ella sollozaba, él la abrazó con más fuerza y le besó la frente.

"Estoy aquí, Shush, Gin, regresa….por favor…" le imploró a él, comenzó a acariciar su cabello como para tranquilizarle. Ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Él se desmoronaba lentamente, pedazo a pedazo, sentía terror ante lo que estaba aconteciendo, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

"No… por favor, me lastiman" ella dio un grito y a él se le heló la sangre, de pronto comenzó a empujarlo, a pegarle en pecho, como si estuviera peleando con alguien en su recuerdo, "Basta, me dan asco…no quiero, por favor, no quiero….suéltenme, me asquean…" gritó, luchando contra el aire, gruesas lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

A Harry le partía el alma verla de esa manera, apretaba los puños fuerza, si tuviera frente a esos desgraciados los mataba sin misericordia a uno por uno.

Ella se levantó y tiró varias cosas de su viejo buró en el proceso, se recargó en contra de la pared, temblando, se abrazó a si misma. "Me duele…" su respiración agitada "No podré mirarlo a la cara…no….Harry…Harry…perdóname…yo no quise…auxilio…por favor…" gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerzas, sentía que le faltaba el aire, se levantó y golpeó con ira contenida la pared, que impotencia, el no haber podido defenderla le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

"Perdóname Ginny…por favor, perdóname…" le dijo mientras se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer, hundió su rostro en sus manos, apoyando su sus codos en sus rodillas, ella seguía sollozando y murmurando incoherentemente.

Ahora que ella se había puesto de pie, él podía verla bien, su cabello pelirrojo, de seda, como siempre, largo, a la espalda, su pequeña figura, las pecas en su rostro eran muy notorias, lo cual probablemente se debía a su exagerada palidez, sus facciones también eran las mismas, era ella…

Ella seguía sudando, sus rodillas se doblaban, parecía como que se colapsaría en cualquier momento. Harry se aproximó con cautela y la tomó en sus brazos, la puso con suavidad sobre la cama, se acostó a su lado, la respiración de ella era muy agitada, pero al menos ya no gritaba, se colapsaba sobre la cama y se movía con violencia. Hasta que sus movimientos se detuvieron y se quedó muy quieta. Harry se sentó y la miró expectante, le acarició el cabello, sus ojos seguían llorosos, la veía con un inmenso amor y a la vez con mucho dolor.

"Por favor vuelve corazón, despierta…" murmuró débilmente. La respiración de ella se iba normalizando, él se levantó nerviosamente de la cama y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la cama, hasta que ella hizo algunos sonidos, como queriendo hablar, pero su debilidad se lo impedía. Él se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a la cama y le tomó las manos, las tenía heladas. "Todo está bien, Gin, vuelve, Aymee te necesita…"

Nada lo había preparado para todo aquello, nada, volver a verla…como salida de la tumba, sintió sus mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas, había olvidado que estaba llorando, muy lentamente los ojos de ella se abrieron, como si ella estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Un par de ojos color chocolate, lo miraban débilmente, Harry sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, ahora nada faltaba, era ella…no sabía en ese momento si gritar, reír o llorar…así que se limitó a mirarla. Los ojos de ella comenzaban a cerrarse y ella temblaba, Harry tocó su frente, ardía en fiebre, la metió en la cama y la arropó, dejando su cabello pelirrojo caer sobre la almohada.

"Mi hija…Aymee…Harry, ¿en dónde está?" preguntó ella débilmente con los ojos cerrados, temblando, los escalofríos que sentía a su alrededor eran insoportables, gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus pálidas mejillas, estaba confundida, sabía que Harry estaba ahí, sentía como sus manos tomaban las suyas, y había visto sus ojos…esos ojos…el resto era confusión, se sentía diferente, recordaba todo, recordaba su nombre….recordaba ser Ginny Weasley, recordaba a la madriguera, a su familia, a Hogwarts…y a él, por supuesto que lo recordaba a él.

"Aymee está bien…está en el hospital, pero estará bien, cálmate, tienes que descansar." Le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

"Harry…" murmuró débilmente, más dormida que despierta. Harry sonrió con tristeza y la siguió acariciando

"Shush…no hables Ginny, estás muy débil." Le dijo él con voz suave tratando de que ella no se angustiara, aunque por dentro él estaba hecho pedazos.

"Harry…nuestro primer beso…es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…" murmuró ella incoherentemente, como apunto de caer dormida. Los ojos verdes de Harry derramaron otro par de lágrimas silenciosas, no supo como contestar a eso y sólo se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

"Todo estará bien, esta vez, todo estará bien." Murmuró él y al ver que se había quedado por completo dormida y que la fiebre había bajado se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, no tenía idea de cómo explicar sus sentimientos en aquel momento, ira, impotencia, alivio, resentimiento, pero un atisbo de felicidad, un pequeñísimo atisbo de alegría…después de todo: Ella estaba de vuelta.

Descendió las escaleras con calma, la mirada perdida, sus facciones llenas de dolor, se sentía como diez años más viejo, estaba cansado, cansado emocionalmente. Hermione y Molly estaban en la cocina tomando té, al verlo se pusieron de pie aprehensivamente y lo miraron expectante.

"Harry ¿qué..?" comenzó Hermione pero Harry le interrumpió.

"Ella está bien, abrió los ojos y por unos segundos tuvo conciencia, preguntó por Aymee…la fiebre comienza a bajarle, y se quedó dormida. Creo que estará bien…sólo necesita tiempo para recuperarse…" dijo él aunque algo abatido, se dejó caer en una de las sillas, su mirada perdida en el suelo.

"Sus ojos…" preguntó Molly con curiosidad…

"Color chocolate…como solían ser." Dijo él con algo de melancolía, sus ojos verdes estaban irritados por el llanto. "Ella tiene que ver a alguien que le ayude…ha pasado por demasiado, esos bastardos…" dijo temiendo completar la oración.

"Lo sabemos, lo sabemos Harry." Le dijo Hermione y Molly soltó un sollozó.

"Sólo me gustaría tanto tenerlos en frente para…matarlos con mis propias manos." Murmuró Harry repleto de resentimiento. Molly puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro del que consideraba como otro de sus hijos.

"Harry, haces un gran bien estando aquí…se que te sientes…traicionado, hijo, pero ahora que ella despierte…ella va a necesitarte…por favor…" le imploró Molly Weasley, lo veía con adoración y ruego, sus ojos idénticos a los de su hija…eso, como ya había descubierto Harry años atrás era un factor de distracción importante. Harry dejó salir un largo suspiro…su pecho era una montaña rusa de emociones, no sabía que pensar, que hacer…en un par de semanas, su vida había dado una vuelta de 360 grados, Ginny había regresado de la tumba, él había perdido a Gwyneth para siempre, y resultaba que tenía una hija que para colmo estaba muy grave en el hospital…sino se había vuelto loco era de puro milagro. Y además, para colmo, sus mejores amigos lo sabían desde hacía meses…!que inaudito! Cómo podía perdonarles…pero por otra parte, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ella había despertado sola, desamparada, sin idea de quien era, y tan sólo se lo habían dicho unos días antes de que él lo descubriera…suspiró… ¿qué hacer?

"No lo sé, yo… la verdad no sé." Se puso de pie y se despeinó aun más el cabello negro azabache desordenado "Es demasiado…demasiado para mi…Tengo que irme, cuidaré a Aymee, yo…estaré al tanto por si algo se les ofrece y les dire si el estado de Aymee cambia …" antes de que se propusiera a desaparecer, Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Harry…" murmuró la castaña, como se sentía tan mal, esa mirada que Harry le dirigía cada vez que la veía, casi la hacía llorar.

"¿Qué quieres Hermione?" le dijo él ajustándose la capa, la miró desafiantemente, irritado, lo último que necesitaba era una escena.

"Por favor….tienes que hablarme, tienes que entender que yo…no tenía idea cómo iba a solucionar todo esto, por eso no te lo dije, te veías tan feliz con Gwyneth y yo…

"Y tu no pudiste decirme que la mujer de la que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado desde los 16 años y que he buscado todo este tiempo estaba viva…no pudiste, y que tengo una hija… No Hermione, no puedes llamarte mi mejor amiga…yo…tengo que pensar, necesito tiempo." Dijo sencillamente.

"Bien, sino quieres hablarme….está bien, Ron y yo podemos con ello…pero por favor, Ginny no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha sucedido, te lo suplico, Molly tiene razón…ella va a necesitarte." Le imploró Hermione, Harry meditó unos segundos y dejó salir un suspiro. "No la castigues a ella…y no te castigues a ti, ¿Qué todos estos años no te han parecido suficiente?"

"Yo…no puedo…" dijo con un nudo en la garganta "Necesito tiempo, lo lamento, pero…cualquier cosa que necesiten, dinero, contactos…quizá sea buena opción llevarla a San mungo…por favor, háganmelo saber." se talló las sienes tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía. Seguido de esto desapareció.

* * *

Hermione le cepillaba el largo cabello pelirrojo de su mejor amiga, aunque Ginny tenía la mirada triste, ida, cansada, llena de soledad. Apenas y había probado bocado, no había querido ver a nadie que no fueran Hermione o su madre…ni siquiera había querido ir al hospital a ver a Aymee por temor a que la rechazara. Harry no había querido verla…recordaba haberlo visto, entre sueños, pero nada más…y Hermione le había dicho que él estaba muy afectado, por todo, muy confundido. A Ginny la aterraba que el nunca quisiera estar con ella de nuevo, por si fuera poco extrañaba horrores a Aymee, se sentía tan desencajada, volver a ser ella misma había sido un proceso muy doloroso, tenía flashbacks, revivía momentos dolorosos de su pasado.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pálida y escuchó suspirar a su mejor amiga, que dejó de cepillarle el cabello rojizo por unos momentos y se sentó frente a ella.

"Ginny….no puedes seguir así, deprimida, sin comer…tienes que ver a un especialista, que te ayude a…manejar todo esto…" insistió la castaña con tristeza, tratando que ella reaccionara. La pelirroja seguía viendo al vacío.

"No se si pueda con todo esto, Hermione." Le dijo la pelirroja, "ha sido demasiado….lo necesito Hermione, no puedo sola con esto, y quiero ver a Aymee, pero tengo tanto miedo de que me rechace, para ella su madre es Gwyneth….no yo." Respiraba a medida en que el llanto se lo permitía, estaba asustada.

"Ay Ginny todo esto es mi culpa…debí haber sido honesta con él desde que me enteré de quien eras en realidad…sino fuera esa estúpida decisión que me vi obligada a tomar por él…él estaría aquí contigo, ayudándote con todo esto. Perdóname." Le dijo la castaña, en aquellos días la culpa era algo que apenas y la dejaba dormir.

"No Hermione, no se te olvide que yo…siendo Gwyneth consentí ocultárselo...todos teníamos miedo de su reacción, yo siendo ella estaba aterrada de lo que fuera a pasarme...no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie…él también ha sufrido mucho todo este tiempo." Dijo ella un poco ida, su mirada permanecía fija en la pared y ella en sí lucía sin vida.

"No sé qué pretende con todo esto…Ron me contó que acaba de verlo en el hospital, cuando fue a ver como seguía tu hija, hace un par de días…dice que luce fatal, te aseguro que muere por verte, el te ama, sólo necesitamos darle tiempo para que reaccione." Intentó animarla Hermione. Ginny suspiró con pesar.

"Eso espero…de verdad que eso espero…" dijo Ginny con desgana. "No sabes como quisiera ir al hospital y ver a mi niña…."

"Y por qué no…"

"NO, por supuesto que no, ¿te imaginas el terror que sentirá al verme y cuando yo le diga que soy su madre? No Hermione, yo no soy la mujer que ella conoció como su mamá, me aterra su rechazo…." Dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

"Lo he intentado todo, ella no quiere comer…temo que si sigue así se quedará en los huesos." Dijo Molly muy apesumbrada. "Se me va a morir si sigue así…"

"No, Molly, querida, no pienses eso…nuestra nieta tiene que hacerla reaccionar, si es que Potter no lo hace…" dijo Arthur ligeramente indignado, él que usualmente quería a ese muchacho como a un hijo, en aquellos momentos se sentía profundamente decepcionado.

"Arthur…no seas injusto, Harry ha sufrido mucho también, ha sido demasiado para él, creyó que la razón de su existencia se había ido para siempre, ese muchacho era un zombi, hasta que aparece una buena mujer que lo hace revivir un poco, la pierde sólo para descubrir que es la misma persona que creyó perder y además descubre que ganó una hija y todo en cuestión de meses…tenemos que darle tiempo para que lo digiera todo. Además, estoy preocupada, el estado de Aymee lejos de mejorar parece que empeora" dijo la mujer apesumbrada.

"Lo que no comprendo es qué gana haciendo esto con Ginny, que ganas de castigarla…y castigarse a sí mismo…" exclamó Arthur con aquella indignación de cualquier padre agraviado. Molly sólo suspiró.

* * *

Una semana después las cosas no parecían mejorar para nadie. Ginny estaba peor que nunca, no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, extrañaba a Harry y a Aymee horrores, pero se había negado a intentar ir al hospital. Apenas comía y la mentenían viva con pociones y medicamentos. Había perdido cerca de siete kilos, no dormía y lloraba mucho. Estaba sufriendo una crisis depresiva.

Hermione había acudido a San Mungo a suplicarle a Harry que tratara de ayudar a Ginny, pero el ojiverde permanecía terco como el solo.

A Harry, por otra parte, le partía el alma ver como en tan solo una semana, su hija se consumía en vida, como lentamente, sus órganos parecían funcionar menos y menos, estaba demasiado pálida, y casi carecia de fuerzas. Para colmo extrañaba mucho a su mamá, pero Ginny aparentemente no estaba emocionalmente bien para ir a verla. Esa era otra de sus múltiples preocupaciones, como la extrañaba, como quería que ella estuviera bien. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Aymee estaba ya con respirador, y le alimentaban con tubos. A él nada podía lastimarle más que ver a ese pequeño ser sufriendo tanto en esa cama de hospital.

Alguien llamó y posteriormente abrió la puerta.

Una joven rubia, de ojos azul claros y tes apiñonada lo miró. Era la sanadora de Aymee.

"Sanadora Everett…" habló él. Esa mujer se había comportado de forma ejemplar con ellos, había puesto todo su empeño en sacar a Aymee adelante y se había encariñado sobremanera con la pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes, como usualmente la llamaba.

"Aymee…mirá quien ha llegado, cielito." Murmuró Harry a Aymee, quien entre sueños y debilmente abrió sus ojitos verdes para ver a su sanadora, y sonrió, con el respirador puesto. Christina Everett sonrió de vuelta y le acarició el cabello.

"Quisiera hablar con usted….afuera…" dijo la rubia con dificultad, había algo en su semblante que no le gustaba para nada.

Harry la siguió, afuera de la habitación. Harry miró con aprehensión a su hija.

"Descuida…no tardaremos mucho." Le dijo la joven. Harry asintió.

"No me gusta su semblante…." Le dijo Harry.

"Señor Potter…usted sabe que el estado de su hija es, bueno…delicado." Comenzó ella con voz suave, pero algo en sus ojos indicaba que no estaba bien. "Ella está sufriendo, y yo….lo siento mucho…pero ella.,.."

"Hable claro, por favor." Le dijo Harry, no groseramente, pero si con voz dura.

"Ella no lo logrará." Dijo la rubia solemnemente.

Si hubiera un solo pedazo en el corazón de Harry que no estuviera roto, en ese momento se partió.

"Usted no puede decirme eso…Sanadora Everett…Christina" ella sonrió "no puedes venir y decirme que mi hija va a morir."

"Harry, sabes que hice todo en mis manos, has estado aquí, hemos estado al pie del cañón tu y yo, y hemos hecho todo en nuestro poder para salvarla. Pero ella está sufriendo, debes dejar de aferrarte…quizá, sólo quizá ha llegado el momento de traer aquí a su madre." Le dijo la rubia. Puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Harry.

"Pero ella….no puede no puede morir, tu, sólo dijiste que habían habido…complicaciones." Insisitió el ojiverde, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y sentía una rabia y una gran desesperación.

"Así pasa…en cuestiones de vida no hay nada seguro, tu sabes que algunos de sus órganos quedaron muy dañados por todas las maldiciones que le lanzaron, y ella es tan pequeña, su cuerpecito no lo resistió, poco a poco esas disfuncionalidades han causado que otros órganos vitales se dañen…ay Harry, lo siento tanto." Dijo ella, porque en realidad se habia encariñado muchísimo con esa niña, no era cualquier otra pérdida.

"¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer Christina?" preguntó él con desesperación, golpeó la pared con rabia.

"Mi consejo es que vayas por su madre Harry, se todo lo que ha pasado….se que las cosas no están bien, pero no puedes enfrentarlo tu sólo…y esa niña necesita a su madre, sobre todo en esta agonía." Le dijo Cristina.

Harry sólo asintió.

"Debo irme, tengo otros pacientes pero estaré al tanto, tienes que ser fuerte." Le dijo Cristina.

"Gracias."

* * *

"Ginny, cariño, Harry está aquí….necesita verte." Vociferó Molly a su hija a través de la puerta de su habitación.

Harry estaba detrás de ella. "Harry cielo, si la vieras, nunca sale, apenas come, hay Harry gracias a Merlín que has venido…" dijo la señora Weasley.

"No quiero ver a nadie…." Su corazón palpiltó con fuerza al escuchar la voz de Ginny.

"Esto es importante Ginny, es acerca de Aymee…" le gritó Harry de vuelta.

"No quiero Harry, por favor, sólo….sólo déjame, déjame tranquila, no puedo, no puedo salir no puede hacer nada por ella…" le dijo ella con voz débil.

Harry comenzaba a enfurecerse.

"Sal de esta maldita habitación de una buena vez, Ginevra." Le gritó Harry afuera de la puerta de su habitación.

Molly lo miró angustiada "Harry, querido, nada de lo que hemos hecho ha logrado hacerla salir, está traumatizada, querido y no es para menos….por favor, por favor no seas tan duro con ella."

Harry ni siquiera la miró, no miró a la mujer que consideraba como a su segunda madre, lo que tenía que decir, lo que tenía que gritar....aquellas palabras que le estaban nublando el juicio, que le apretaban el corazón ocasionándole un dolor, un vacío, un terror y un próximo duelo.

"MALDITA SEA, GINNY, AYMEE SE ESTÁ MURIENDO…" Por fin lo había dicho, su voz se le quebró, porque sino callaba lanzaría un sollozo de dolor, de miedo, de toda aquella angustia que le consumía sus venas. "TIENES QUE DESPEDIRTE DE ELLA…" La señora Weasley intentaba calmarlo reconfortarlo, colocó una mano en la espalda de Harry, pero sus ojos cafés estaban ya llenos de lágrimas, y sollozaba, que pena, que pérdida que inconcebible.

"¿Pero cómo?" dijo la mujer pelirroja, sus ojos cansados miraron aquel hombre que era mucho más alto que ella, lo miraron con un tremendo dolor. "Ella estaba bien…no, esto no…no puede ser…."

"Hubieron….complicaciones….no me dan esperanzas…" dijo él, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con lágrimas contenidas, su aspecto era deplorable, no se había rasurado y tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, tenía el semblante lleno de angustia.

Harry estaba apunto de derrumbar la puerta, ya había dejado de escuchar movimientos. "Apártate GINNY…BOMBARDA." Vociferó él frente a la puerta, la puerta se partió en dos y la señora Weasley chilló. Harry entró con premura, la larga cabellera de Ginny yacía en el piso, en donde ella estaba inconsciente, sus muñecas estaban desangrándose y a su lado había un frasco de pastillas muggles, completamente vacío. La señora Weasley se hincó a su lado, y sollozó, miró el frasco de pastillas, las heridas en las muñecas de su hija. "No…no….¿por qué Ginny, por qué?

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?" vociferó Harry. El la tomó en brazos, suspiró, tenía pulso, muy débil, pero existía, su rostro sin embargo, ya estaba demasiado pálido como muerta en vida, aquel amarillo cadáver y ese pensamiento hizo que se le helaran las venas.

Molly sollozaba sin control, Harry la miró agitado "Tranquilícese, aún está viva…por favor, cálmese….tenemos…tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo, me apareceré con ella…pero usted….por favor…por favor….cálmese, no puede desaparecerse así…." Dijo él, mientras se ponía de pie con la mujer en sus brazos, forzándose a guardar la calma, pero en sus adentros se estaba muriendo, comprendía la desesperación de Ginny, pero de ninguna forma justificaba lo que había, lo iba a abandonar, lo iba a dejar.

* * *

"Ay Ron, jamás podría comprender todo por lo que están pasando Harry y Ginny, él está a punto de perder a su única hija, cuya existencia desconocía y Ginny….Merlín, Ron, pobre de tu hermana ¿qué será de ella? Después de todo lo que ha sufrido con su transformación…" Hermione abrazó a su esposo, si alguna vez algo le pasara a él o a alguno de sus hijos, estaba segura de que querría morirse.

"Ay Mione…lo sé, pero lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlos…y esperar un milagro…que Aymee…de alguna forma…." Sus ojos azules mostraban gran desolación, retornó el abrazo de Hermione con toda su fuerza y la besó en la frente, enjuagando sus lágrimas.

De pronto un ajetreo comenzó desde el punto de aparición, del pasillo opuesto del hospital, veía a varios sanadores empujando una camilla, no alcanzaba a ver bien lo que había pasado, su corazón se detuvo, vio a su mejor amigo, corriendo detrás de la camilla, sus ojos verdes estaba húmedos y tenía la desesperación plasmada en su rostro.

Y luego cuando la camilla estuvo más cerca, la vio, su hermana estaba siendo llevada con los sanadores con premura, estaba aparentemente inconsciente y con respirador. "HARRY!" gritó Ron, Hermione volvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo. "¿Pero que sucedió?"

Harry se recargó en la pared y se talló los ojos, tratando de sosegarse. "Ella….ella, fui a intentar sacarla de su recámara….le dije….dios le dije….todo es mi culpa…." Murmuró él incoherentemente, si algo les pasaba el no querría seguir más, querría irse con ellas.

"HABLA YA….¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermana?" dijo Ron.

"Tranquilo mi amor, deja que se explique…." Dijo Hermione, pero sentía que el cielo se les estaba cayendo a todos encima. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Harry se volvió y golpeó con fuerza la pared, varios curiosos se volvieron para mirarlo.

"Ella…ella se quiso matar….se cortó las muñecas y por si fuera poco abusó de todo su frasco de pastillas….de sus medicinas por dios!! Cuando derrumbé la puerta para entrar, ahí estaba, desangrándose…. Y yo…y yo…."

Ron lo miró con miedo, sus ojos azules estaban acuosos, su hermanita, su pequeña hermana había querido terminar con su vida.

"Maldita sea… se me escapan de las manos….las dos y yo….me siento tan impotente." Ambos, sus amigos, Ron y Hermione lo abrazaron con fuerza, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo, que estaban ahí, aquello parecía inconcebible, un hombre no podía recuperarlo todo para perderlo otra vez parecía una vuelta injusta del destino. Cuando se apaciguó y se determinó a recuperar sus fuerzas los miró. "¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija?"

"Señor Potter…" escuchó una voz detrás de él, era la mujer que atendía a su hija.

"Sanadora Everett…" musitó él con dificultad, enfocó sus ojos en los azules de aquella amable mujer, lo miraba con una gran pena. "¿Cómo está mi hija? Por favor…dígame que…"

La mujer jugó nerviosamente con un mechón rubio que cayó por su joven rostro y lo apartó. "Escuche lo de la madre de la niña…cuanto lo siento…debe ser demasiado para usted…"

"Por favor, sólo dígame…que, hay algo que pueda hacerse con mi hija, quizá en algún hospital muggle, o….no sé, si llamo a alguien, puedan investigar y descubrir una poción o no sé…." Dijo con desesperación "Puedo llevarla a otro lado…"

"Señor Potter…."

"Mi hija no puede morirse por favor, debe haber algo que…"

"Señor Potter." Dijo por tercera vez la mujer ahora con mucha más fuerza. "No sabe cuanto lo siento, y quiero que sepa que todos hemos hecho…lo mejor que pudimos, lo que estaba en nuestras manos, la reiterada utilización de la maldición cruciatus…bueno…fue lo que causó tantos estragos y fallas irreparables en la salud de la niña, es demasiado pequeña…yo…hay lesiones internas en todos sus órganos y administramos las pociones de último recurso y bueno….desafortunadamente, ella, no reacciona, y es muy tarde para que lo haga….difícilmente…"

Hermione lloraba y Ron miraba al piso. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizá todo aquello era una pesadilla, quizá si lo deseaba lo suficiente, todo desapareciera y encontraría que todo había sido un mal sueño, despertaría a lado de su ex novia Giselle, o bien…solo…o en cualquier otro lado, no podía ser real. Se forzó a sí mismo a respirar. La miró.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Harry con resignación "¿Está segura que no hay nada?"

"No hay nada más que pueda hacer….si quiere un consejo, vaya a su lado, abrácela, ella a veces duerme, y a veces está consciente y cuando lo está sólo pregunta por usted y por su mamá….quizá debería…despedirse." Dijo la sanadora, sus ojos azul claros estaban repletos de lágrimas, y de empatía, tratar niños en sus lechos de muerte siempre le había resultado duro, pero perder a aquella pelirroja era quizá lo más fuerte que había tenido que enfrentar.

Harry parecía en estado catatónico, parecía ido, no lloraba pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, él sólo asintió, sus hombros estaban caídos.

"Ve Harry, Hermione y yo iremos a indagar del estado de Ginny…" le dijo Ron dándole una palmada de apoyo en la espalda.

Harry sólo asintió.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos, sentía un gran dolor en el estómago y en las muñecas, las miró, estaba suturada, y tenía vendajes en ambas, la cabeza le dolía, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, y su corazón se rompió al recordarlo todo…ya estaba sintiéndose muy mal y de pronto llega Harry y le exige que salga…y acto seguido le dice que Aymee ha tenido complicaciones por todas las maldiciones que le lanzaron y que se está muriendo.,, y ella simplemente no pudo soportarlo, fue como si hubiera entrado en otra realidad subalterna, su cerebro se cerró y sólo encontró refugio en el frasco de pastillas que tenía en su buró a lado de su cama, se tomó una, luego dos, luego tres….hasta que se tomó todo un puño, comenzó a marearse, mientras escuchaba que Harry vociferaba en la puerta cosas que no podía ni entender, tomó una de las navajas que guardaba en su bolsa y sin detenerse a contemplarlo se abrió las muñecas, si su hija moriría a ella no le quedaba nada, quería irse con ella, no quería vivir sin su bebé. La vida no podía arrancársela. Perdió la conciencia. Aparentemente, pensó ella, mirando a su alrededor, Harry le había frustrado el intento, suspiró. Vio a fuera de la habitación, a través de la ventana, a su sanador, un hombre de edad madura y hablaba con una pareja, Ron y Hermione. Ella se talló las sienes con una de sus manos.

"Tuvo un brote psicótico….aparentemente, ocasionado por la angustia de la gravedad del estado de su hija, según me informan."

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó Ron, aferrado a la mano de su mujer.

"Físicamente al menos, creo que si, emocionalmente…es otra cuestión, afortunadamente el brote no tiene como causa ninguna enfermedad mental, sino sólo pues, la probable muerte de su hija, eso fue lo que desencadenó todo y…su intento de suicidio." El sanador miró al suelo. "Lo único que resta es apoyarla, sobre todo si la niña llega a fallecer, su estado anímico peligrará…"

"Hay algo que debe saber…" le dijo Hermione. El sanador la miró intrigado.

"Esa mujer de ahí adentro, ella…fue una víctima de la guerra que hubo hace años…" el sanador asintió "Desapareció, todos la creíamos muerta por años…hasta hace pocos meses que di con ella….ella, fue víctima de un cambio de identidad por uso de magia negra…recién acabamos de revertirlo…¿cree usted que eso…vaya a repercutir?"

El sanador frunció el entrecejo "Sus signos vitales están bien, físicamente, les repito no tiene nada….por supuesto que pudo haber influido en su intento de suicidio, en el brote en sí, usualmente se desencadena por situaciones de estrés…y creo que ella ha sido víctima de esto demasiado. Estaremos vigilando sus signos vitales, sólo resta esperar." Les dijo a ambos.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y ambos entraron a la habitación de Ginny. La miraron, la pelirroja estaba hecha un desastre, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no podría lucir peor.

No quería hablar, pero sabiendo que ella quería información de Aymee la hizo comprender que tenía que sucumbir ante la guerra de silencios.

"¿Cómo está mi hija?" preguntó ella mirando al suelo, después de lo que había hecho, no soportaría ver a ninguno de ellos a los ojos.

Hermione y Ron se miraron, ella se acercó y trató de reconfortar a Ginny, pero ella se alejó como si el contacto con su amiga quemara y negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor….sólo…sólo quiero saber….Aymee…."

Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron.

"Tu hija está muy delicada….los sanadores…creen que no…que no lo logrará." Dijo Ron, no había ni pizca de reproche en su voz, sólo temor, temor a cómo tomaría ella las noticias. Ella no sollozó sólo siguió derramando lágrimas silenciosas. ¿Por qué había fallado? Ya no había nada en el mundo para ella, sin su hija, todo su mundo se caería abajo.

"Por favor Ginny….no dejes que esto te venza, lo que hiciste….lo entendemos, lo comprendemos…pero ahora tienes que apoyar a Harry, tienes que ser fuerte…no puedes dejarlo, no puedes dejarnos…" le dijo Ron. Hermione sólo los miraba.

"Quiero verla, quiero verla, por favor…." Suplicó ella.

"Seguro podrás, pero no ahora, recién te controlaron la hemorragia de las muñecas y tuvieron que limpiar tu estómago por las pastillas….pero cuando estés más estable…seguro que…" dijo Hermione.

"¡QUIERO VERLA, HERMIONE! QUIERO VERLA Y QUIERO HACERLO AHORA." Gritó ella, no dejaba de llorar, ambos la miraron, sabían que le habían inyectado un sedante que la mantendría dormida por lo menos un par de horas. "Hermione…." Dijo ella, sintiendo sus párpados pesados, sintiendo todas y cada una de sus fuerzas evaporarse de su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, Ginny, es por tu bien." Escuchó decir a su hermano.

Luego de eso cayó en un sueño infinito.

* * *

Harry llevaba más de dos horas en el cuarto de Aymee, la veía consumirse poco a poco, pero estaba ahí y estaría allí hasta el final, todos estaban a la espera de un milagro…un milagro que, pensó él, nunca llegaría.

Ron y Hermione le habían informado a la familia de todo lo sucedido y todos esperaban afuera. También le habían dicho del estado de Ginny, de cómo su intento de suicidio había sido producto del estado de Aymee. Directa o indirectamente él se sentía culpable por todo, culpable por la niña agonizante que yacía frente a sus ojos, culpable por el estado emocional de Ginny. Si tan sólo él hubiera podido rescatar a Aymee, si tan sólo él hubiera podido comprender las razones de Ginny. Pero no, había sido torpe e incomprensivo, un completo idiota, no había entendido.

Miró a Aymee, su cabello del mismo tono que el de su madre estaba suelto, su carita estaba tan pálida, sus labios secos, sudaba frío, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, a veces murmuraba, pero no podía abrir ya sus ojitos, que él aseguraba habían perdido el verde brillante.

"Ha…rry..." murmuró la pequeña, el brincó en su asiento y se acostó en la cama frente a su pequeño cuerpecito la abrazó, esa niña era suya, era sangre de su sangre, recordó la primera vez que la había visto en el ministerio, tan llena de vida, cuando la llevó a volar, no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

"Descuida cielo, aquí estoy contigo."

Con un esfuerzo inmesurable la pequeña abrió sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su padre, él trató de sonreír, pero su corazón se rompía lentamente.

"Mamá…" inquirió la pequeña. Harry suspiró.

"Mamá está bien, corazón, pero está muy triste por ti…ella, ella vendrá mi cielo. Lo prometo."

"Quiero ir a casa…." Murmuró ella con dificultad. Harry suspiró de nuevo y la miró, la abrazó en sus brazos con mucha más fuerza, pero temiendo a que se le fuera a romper. "Quiero jugar con mis muñecas, te quiero a ti y a mamá….estoy cansada, papá…" dijo ella, sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, él derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

Era la primera vez que lo había llamado "papá" en aquellos meses de felicidad, solían jugar, a que lo eran, a que él era su papá, y ella solía hacer comentarios de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado tenerlo como papá.

"Ya pronto terminará Aymee, mamá y yo te amamos….te queremos mucho, pronto te sentirás mejor, cielo." Trató de consolarla. Estas palabras parecieron reanimarla.

"No llores…." Dijo ella, mirándolo y Harry intentó sonreír, pero falló en el intento. Aymee con una de sus manitas que yacía en la almohada cerca del rostro de su padre, lo acarició. Él trató de sonreír, intento fallido, nuevamente.

"Ya no lo haré." Dijo, tratando de tragarse el nudo en la garganta. Y peor cuando ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos verdes, él la miró y la acarició, si iba a pasar por esto, ella no iba hacerlo sola.

"Shh…" le murmuró, adivinando que caería en un sueño profundo otra vez.

Escuchó gritos en el pasillo nuevamente, era la voz de ella, era la voz de Ginny, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse e ir tras ella, para buscarla, no….todo lo que quería era permanecer ahí a lado de su niña. Era todo tan injusto.

"_Por favor, no puede entrar…usted también está delicada."gritó una enfermera en el pasillo. _

"_NO ME DIGA SI PUEDO O NO…ES MI HIJA…." Gritó Ginny de vuelta. _

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Harry la miró, los ojos de la pelirroja se inundaron de lágrimas de nuevo, y un sollozo partió sus labios. Harry sintió al menos, un gran alivio al verla de pie, al verla ahí. Se miraron a los ojos, se entendían perfectamente, Harry vio dolor en su mirada, al punto de no saber si era sólo un reflejo de sus propios ojos.

Ginny acalló sus sollozos e imitó la posición de Harry, pero del otro lado de la cama. Abrazando a su hija por la espalda. Harry la tomó de la mano, sobre el cuerpo de Aymee y la apretó con fuerza.

"Mamá está aquí, mi muñequita…" murmuró Ginny en el oído de su hija. La pequeña se removió y dibujó una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

"Ma-mi…" dijo con dificultad "Me duele…"

Varias lágrimas se perdieron en el cabello de Ginny.

"Está bien, princesita, pronto acabará. Pronto dejará de doler." Le dijo al oído y le dio un besito en la sien. La niña ni siquiera abría los ojos. Para Ginny esa era una bendición, porque no sabría cómo reaccionaría de ver a una mujer que para ella no era su madre, pero era como si Aymee la presintiera, como si su aroma, su tacto, todo le dijera que estaba en brazos de sus dos padres.

Pronto, ni Harry ni Ginny supieron cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que un ruido ensordecedor de los monitores que estaban adheridos a la pared, comenzaron a sonar con alarma.

Aymee, la pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes, dejó de respirar.


	20. Te Seguiré a la Oscuridad

**NOTA.- SI USTEDES NO PUEDEN CREER KE YO ESTÉ ACTUALIZANDO, YO MUCHO MENOS. PERO TÓMENLO COMO UN AGRADECIMIENTO POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI PASADO, LA VERDAD ME INSPIRARON, Y POR ESO SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA Y ESTOY SUBIENDO EL CAPI. AHORA SI ACOSTÚMBRENSE A QUE TENGO EXAMENES Y NO DEBERIA DE ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO...PERO EN FIN, YA ESTÁ AQUI. LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHISIMO SUS COMENTARIOS, OJALA PUEDAN TOMAR UN PAR DE MINUTITOS DEJÁNDOLO...TODAVÍA NO SE COMO LO TERMINARÉ, Y NO ME ODIEN, PERO AYMEE NO ESTÁ A SALVO TODAVÍA. LOS KIERO. XOXO.**

**PS. PARA LA PERSONITA QUE PREGUNTÓ SI GINNY RECORDABA TODO, LA RESPUESTA ES SI: ELLA RECUERDA TODO, RECUERDA SER GINNY, RECUERDA A GWYNETH, RECUERDA ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. SIN VACIO ALGUNO. ESPERO KE ESTE CAPI RESUELVA DUDAS, Y CUALQUIER OTRA COSA PREGUNTE. DESÉNME SUERTE, LA VOY A NECESITAR XD. **

**"I'll Follow You Into The Dark"**

Ginny soltó la mano de Harry y se incorporó, volvió a Aymee hacia ella, y la removio.

"AYMEE….AYMEE…..POR FAVOR…" sollozó ella, pero la cabeza de la niña se fue hacia atrás, su cabello pelirrojo cayó en cascada.

Harry se había puesto de pie, y se estaba tallando la cara, gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus pómulos, no podía estar paasndo, era lo impensable, era imposible…no podría sucederles esto.

Pronto varios sanadores entraron en el cuarto, entre ellos Cristina Everett.

"Tienen que salir…no pueden estar aquí…" le escuchó decir a la sanadora, mientras otro de lo sanadores que iba a su lado, prácticamente arrancó a Aymme de los brazos de su madre. Harry tomó la iniciativa y caminó rápido hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, jalándola hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ella había entrado en pánico, luchaba por soltarse. Pero él abrazó con fuerza.

"Tienes que ser fuerte, Ginny, tienes que serlo." Le murmuró al oído ella sollozó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

"Rápido…encantamientos de resucitación…"

Harry contempló, en la medida de sus posibilidades como con la varita ejecutaban hechizos de resucitación, el cuerpo de Aymee se levantaba cada vez que el rayo color amarillo la golpeaba directo en el pecho, y luego caía de nuevo sobre la cama, miraba el monitor, deseando, esperando y suplicando, la carita pálida de la niña parecía ni siquiera inmutarse, sus pecas eran más notorias que nunca. Ginny seguía aferrada a su pecho.

Miró la frustración de la sanadora, después de haberlo intentado cinco veces, mientras que esta respiró, él vio él debate en sus ojos.

Miró al otro de los sanadores, que acababa de pasar por los tubos una serie de pociones. Él la miraba esperando que se detuviera.

"Otra ronda más de pociones…merece un último intento"

Él sanador la miró ,resopló y asintió.

Harry miraba al suelo, no podía mirar más. Creía que Ginny se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero la sentía temblar.

Sus lágrimas cesaron, cuando vio que la sanadora lanzó un suspiro.

Aymee abrió los ojos momentáneamente y respiro, como si hubiera estado ahogándose. Miró el monitor, la habían estabilizado pero la pequeña había vuelto a quedar inconsciente.

Ginny volvió su mirada hacia ella y soltó a Harry de inmediato y caminó a zancadas hacia su hija, no pudo evitar sollozar.

"Por favor, princesa, no me abandones….por favor, Aymee…" la escuchó decirle a la pelirrojita inconsciente, mientras se hincaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

Él las miraba perplejo, apenas podía respirar.

"Harry, ven conmigo por favor…" escuchó la suave voz de Cristina, él asintió, el otro sanador se había quedado ajustando los medicamentos que le pasaban a la niña.

Él volvió en si y la siguió, cuando habían salido al pasillo él la miró. Ella se quitó un par de rizos rubios nerviosamente del rostro.

"Por favor dime que…."

"Hay una última cosa que podemos intentar…" interrumpió ella. Un leve brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos verdes de él. La miró con atención.

"Pero creí que habías dicho…"

"Es una poción que es sumamente difícil de preparar Harry, y no sólo eso…tarda aproximadamente tres semanas en estar lista…no podemos almacenarla porque hay una para cada persona y expira con facilidad…" ella trató de explicar "La verdad es que cuando te dije que ya no había nada más que hacer es porque creí que tu hija no resistiría lo suficiente….pero creo que está luchando y está haciéndolo como yo pocas veces he visto…creo que eso sólo me demuestra que no se quiere dar por vencida."

"Cristina….sea como sea…necesito que me digas la verdad, por favor, necesito que me hables con franqueza…Ginny no soportaría….no lo va a soportar, así que si necesito prepararla para algo, quiero que me lo digas." Le dijo él con determinación.

"Tu hija está luchando…la poción de la que te hablo…no estoy tan segura de que funcione, necesito tu sangre o la de Ginny, alguna de las dos tiene que ser compatible con el organismo de Aymee…no puedo asegurarte nada, primero necesitamos que Aymee gane tiempo, tenerla con trasfusiones, sedada para que sufra lo menos posible…necesito esas semanas Harry…"

"Pero aún si le administraras la poción…"

"No puedo asegurarte nada, es un volado, es 50-50, pero si ella está luchando, es porque al menos merece ese intento."

Él pareció meditarlo. "Por supuesto….claro que si, lo intentaremos, dime qué debo hacer, lo que ella necesite de mi…"

Ella asintió "Ordenaré que te lleven al laboratorio para que hagas las donaciones lo más pronto posible y también necesitaremos a la madre de Aymee…." Le aclaró ella.

Harry negó. "Ella está muy débil…perdió mucha sangre con la tontería esa que cometió… no quisiera que ella…"

"Haré lo que sea para intentar salvarla…" a él le recorrió algo la espina vertebral. Se volvió hacia ella, aquella mujer que lo había estado trastornando en aquellas últimas semanas, habló con tal firmeza y determinación que cualquiera dudaría de que había sido la misma que había estado sollozando hacía apenas unos minutos.

"Ginny tu…" comenzó él.

"No Harry, no es tu decisión…." Le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente "Ni siquiera te pediré permiso. Dígame cuándo debo hacer las trasfusión…"

"Prepararé las órdenes en el laboratorio….pero en cierta forma Harry tiene razón, la veo muy débil necesita alimentarse, de lo contrario…"

"Bien…lo que sea por sacar a Aymee de todo esto." Aseguró ella.

La rubia sólo asintió y se volvió para marcharse.

Ambos quedaron sumergidos en un abismo de silencio.

Ella se giró tomó el picaporte de la puerta para entrar de nuevo a la habitación, pero él puso su mano sobre la de ella. Se quedaron quietos, él acarició su mano, hasta tocar con el vendaje, que estaba en su muñeca.

La miró a los ojos y sólo le dijo "No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esas otra vez, Ginny. Entiendo todo por lo que estás pasando pero…"

Ella rompió el contacto físico de inmediato.

"Por supuesto que no lo entiendes….no tienes ni la menor idea" Ella abrió la puerta y le dio la espalda. Él la siguió.

Ella ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada sólo se arrodilló junto a la cama de su hija y resumió su tarea de acariciarle el cabello.

Harry se talló los ojos cansadamente, aquel había sido uno de los peores días que le había tocado vivir.

"Háblame…" le dijo él con fuerza. Ella bajó la mirada e hizo caso omiso.

Él había tenido suficiente. La tomó por la cintura, las fuerzas de ella eran tan pocas que no pudo oponer resistencia, la puso de pie y la forzó a encararle.

"Si hay algo que tengas que decirme, hazlo de una vez…" le espetó él.

Él esperaba reclamos, gritos, por no haberla apoyado cuando ella más le necesitaba, por haber sido testarudo, por no haberla rescatado hacía años, por no haber podido rescatar a su hija. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos cafés, le dolió mil veces más que cualquier reclamo, era una mirada de completo vacío, de dolor, de cansancio…repletos de lágrimas. Él no pudo resistirlo más y la besó con suavidad, ella se estremeció, pero ante la ternura del contacto ella no pudo evitar responderle.

"Lo siento tanto….por favor perdóname…" murmuró él en su oído, ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos cafés no entendiendo. "Por todo, perdóname por la pelea que tuvimos hace años antes de la batalla, perdóname por haber estado en coma, perdóname por no haberte podido proteger, perdóname por no haberte podido encontrar antes, perdóname por no haber entendido tus razones y ser un completo idiota…por favor perdóname por no haberte apoyado, cuando más lo necesitabas y perdóname por no haber podido rescatar a Aymee antes, por no haberlas protegido."

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él.

"Nada de eso fue tu culpa." Le dijo con voz dura. "Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Harry, tu tenías…una carga mucho más grande, no pudiste cuidarme…los únicos culpables de lo que sucedió fueron ellos….fueron ellos y ni tu ni yo pudimos hacer nada al respecto. Te perdono por no haberme escuchado, por haberte enfurecido, por haber gritado…te perdono por eso, no me pidas perdón por no haber traído a Aymee de vuelta yo…" su voz se quebró "Yo estaba ahí ¿lo olvidas? Te vi luchar con ahínco, y veo lo mucho que estás sufriendo ahora, has estado con ella todos estos días, no hay forma en la que pueda agradecértelo…."

"No digas tonterías…" le dijo él y le quitó una solitaria lágrima antes de que llegara a la comisura de su boca. "Es nuestra hija Ginny, no sabes como siento todo por lo que estás pasando…..de verdad que si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…."

"Lo sé….lo sé." Le dijo ella.

Él se acercó a ella, quería besarla quería hacerla sentir mejor pero ella esquivó sus labios y él le dio un beso en la mejilla. Suspiró de decepción.

"Perdóname….se que no es el momento, pero yo te quiero Ginny, y no tendrás que estar sola en esto….saldrás adelante, saldremos adelante." Le murmuró al oído, y deslizó sus dedos por el cabello pelirrojo, si había algo que había extrañado en todo ese tiempo, había sido su cabello, era como una llama de fuego, pero con textura de seda.

"Apenas y puedo creerlo…." Dijo ella, la verdad era que quería negarlo, quería olvidarlo, quería evitarlo, porque tal solo pensar en que pudiera ser realidad la hacía quedarse sin aliento. Quedar suspendida en el momento con incredulidad. Volvió su mirada a su hija, que estaba tan pálida y tan helada, que apenas se preguntaba como es que su corazón seguía palpitando. "Tengo tanto miedo, Harry, tanto miedo….de no volver a abrazarla, de no volver a escucharla decirme "mamá", de no volver a reprenderla por tomar la escoba que le compraste sin permiso, de no contarle cuentos para dormir…de no cantar con ella….me aterra la idea de perderla."

"No hay nada que pueda decirte, Gin…absolutamente nada aparte de que estoy contigo, y de que no dejaré que te me hundas. Y que haremos lo que esté en nuestras posibilidades para salvarla." Sólo la siguió abrazando hasta que notó que ella ya no podía soportar su propio peso.

"Ojala y eso sea suficiente." Suspiró ella y él le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Pero necesito que seas fuerte, necesito que ahora lo seas más que nunca. No quiero que te me pongas mal, necesitas comer, necesitas recuperarte tu también, para que puedas ayudar a Aymee, Ginny." Le dijo él con franqueza.

"Lo sé…" se mordió el labio y lo miró "Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, jamás, quise engañarte…pero tu no has sido el ejemplo de felicidad todos estos años. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, cuando me secuestraron, cuando cambiaron mi identidad…todo….pero yo…siendo Gwyneth, Harry yo era otra mujer. Por completo diferente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que me había enamorado de ti, no creo que hubiera podido vivir contigo si tu hubieras sabido la verdad, hubieras querido cambiarme a toda costa…te hubieras obsesionado…y yo hubiera sido infeliz."

"Ó podría haberme conformado con saber que mi Ginny estaba viva, y que estaba a mi lado, y que teníamos a nuestra hija con nosotros." Dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró cansadamente, bastante terca.

"Ya no importa, jamás lo sabremos." Aclaró ella.

"En eso concuerdo…" dijo él de forma más comprensiva.

Ella bostezó con cansancio.

Él la jaló hacia el pequeño sofá-cama que yacía junto a la cama de la habitación. Le acomodó un cojín y la recostó.

"Debes descansar…." Le murmuró con dulzura.

"¿Vas a cuidarla?" le preguntó ella no muy convencida, pero sus ojos color chocolate se cerraban, aun en contra de su voluntad, había sido demasiado para ella.

"Cuidaré de ambas…" le aclaró él.

Cuando vio que la respiración de ella se había tranquilizado, y supo que había quedado completamente dormida

Él la contempló unos minutos, miraba de ella, a Aymee y de regresó, siempre hizo sentido que ella fuera algún día la madre de sus hijos, siempre fue así, jamás se imaginó con nadie más, desde los diecisiete, por más ilusorio que suene, la verdad era que desde antes de que se marchara en busca de los horcruxes, cuando se planteó la idea de que ella podría encontrar a alguien más, desde ese momento se juró que aquello no pasaría mientras el pudiera seguir con vida.

Ahora que ella había vuelto a ser quien era verdaderamente, su parecido con Aymee era bastante notable, tenían el mismo color de cabello, y las facciones similares, pero en el fondo se dio cuenta que su hija, con aquellos ojitos verdes, era idéntica a Lily, a su abuela.

Se alejó del sofa cama y se acomodó en el sofá individual que estaba a lado de la cama de Aymee.

Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Eran probablemente las 4 de la mañana, cuando unos gritos lo alertaron. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, saliendo de su estado somnoliento tan pronto como entró en alerta. Miró a Aymee, pero la pequeña seguía inconsciente, el monitor la encontraba estable, pero el sedante que le habían dado la había tumbado por completo.

Ginny se movía incómodamente en el sofá cama, y largaba unas cuantas palabras de auxilio, sudaba frío era evidente que tenía una pesadilla, como las que él solía tener cuando niño. Ella suplicaba. Él se puso de pie con premura y trató de despertarla de la manera más amable que pudo. Ella le miró, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

"Calma, fue sólo una pesadilla."

"Lo lamento." Contestó ella, refugiándose en su abrazo, la verdad era que él siempre la había hecho sentir muy segura, desde que tenía 11 y había probado ser su héroe, recatándola de la cámara de los secretos.

"No tienes por qué, puedo quedarme aquí hasta que vuelvas a dormir." Le murmuró y ella sólo asintió.

"¿Con qué soñabas.?" Preguntó él con simpleza, la verdad era que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que la atormentaba en sueños, pero ella necesitaba comenzar a hablar, ¿sino cuándo lo superaría?

"No quiero hablar de ello." Dijo ella de manera cortante.

"Bien." Le contestó, comprensivo, mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello pelirrojo. "Trata de dormir, estaré aquí."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el estado de Aymee parecía no mejorar, pero al menos tampoco empeoraba, Ginny se pasaba todo el tiempo contemplándola, silenciosamente, esperando, suplicando, tratando de sacar fe de algún lado.

Después de que hubieran desayunado, y en el caso de ella, prácticamente haber comido obligada por él, Harry había salido a arreglar una cuestión de trámites y verificar cuándo podrían hacer las donaciones.

"Voy a la madriguera a traerte algo de ropa, no creo que estés muy cómoda, con esa ropa de hospital."

Ella trató de sonreír. "De acuerdo, no te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien." Le aseguró mientras tomaba la pequeña mano helada de su hija.

"Cuento con eso." Fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a abrir la puerta.

"Harry." Interrumpió ella, él se detuvo y se volvió para encararla. "Muchas gracias." Le murmuró ella con suavidad.

* * *

Él sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación, caminando hacia el punto de desaparición. A pesar de todo, a pesar del estado de su hija, a pesar del estado y shock emocional de Ginny, comprendió que dentro de si había un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad, siempre había sabido que su pelirroja le había hecho, que sino… pero no fue hasta aquel momento hasta que comprendió hasta que nivel le había hecho falta.

Tocó a la puerta en la madriguera, esperando se recibido por un maternal abrazo de la Señora Weasley, como solía suceder. A pesar de los terribles momentos por los que estaba pasando, la madriguera despertaba aquel sentimiento hogareño en él, como siempre lo había hecho.

"Hermione." Murmuró él sorprendido, al ver a su mejor amiga, que le recibía.

"Harry." Saludó ella, abriéndole paso. "¿Cómo está Aymee? Lo último que supimos es que estaba estable….eso fue lo que nos dijeron."

"Ella…ella está delicada, pero ahora está estable. Ginny se quedó con ella."

Se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina, fue hasta entonces que Hermione reparó en su estado.

"Harry, luces fatal, ¿hace cuánto que no duermes?" dijo ella, y a él le recordó un tanto a la señora Weasley, con ese aire de preocupación.

"Descuida…" dijo él. "¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿En donde están Molly y Arthur?" preguntó él.

"Ay, Arthur se fue a Egipto, a explicarle las cosas a Charlie, y Molly se fue a París a hacer lo mismo con Bill…ya sabes, estas cosas no pueden explicarse por carta, imagínate su reacción al saber que su hermanita está viva y todo por lo que ha pasado.

"¿Fred y George?"

"Ron y yo iremos hoy a verlos a Diagon Alley a explicarles todo."

"No quiero a tanta gente en el hospital, Hermione. El estado emocional de Ginny peligra…quiero evitarle todo el estrés posible." Le dijo, tratando de sonar lo menos áspero posible.

"Harry….son sus hermanos…no puedes esperar…" alegó ella

"Ya decía yo que había escuchado la melodiosa voz del zoquete de mi mejor amigo." Se escuchó la voz de Ron, proviniendo de las escaleras. Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

"¿Los niños?" preguntó ella.

"Dormidos, cielo. Buenos días." Le contestó se inclinó y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Cómo está mi hermana?" preguntó él.

"Está con Aymee, creo que estarán bien, ella está un poco más tranquila. Sólo vine por algo de ropa para ella. Ya arreglé los trámites para que la dieran de alta, evidentemente no se le separa a nuestra hija ni por un segundo…" se puso de pie y se disponía a ir por la ropa pero su mejor amigo le interrumpió.

"No te ofendas, pero luces terrible, amigo. ¿No quieres desayunar algo?" preguntó el pelirrojo. Harry negó.

"No, Ginny y yo desayunamos en el hospital."

"Creo que Ron tiene razón, Harry, creo que deberías comer algo más sustancioso y luego dormir un par de horas…" alegó Hermione.

Ron le dio una palmadita a Harry en el hombro.

"Anda, yo iré a verlas mientras tanto. Y llevaré a Ginny sus cosas."

"Yo…" balbuceó el ojiverde, dudó. "Escuchen, yo, tengo que pedirles una disculpa….a ambos, por mi actitud de hace unas semanas."

"Comprendemos, Harry." Aseguró Hermione con voz dulce sonriendo.

"Mione entiende, a decir verdad, yo no." Dijo Ron con voz un poco más dura, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mujer. "Pero eres mi mejor amigo, y ahora parece que nos necesitas y mi hermanita también. Así que disculpa aceptada" le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras sintió que Hermione le atrapaba la mano.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir el sentimiento de incomodidad que le apretujaba el pecho irse. Y sonrió.

"Gracias, de verdad."

"Descuida, para eso estamos." Le aseguró Hermione. "Por que no dejas que Ron vaya a ver a Ginny y le lleve lo que necesita…mientras que tu descansas un par de horas."

Ella pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su mejor amigo, era evidente, que ahora que las tenía a su lado, mucho menos quería separarse de ella.

"A decir verdad, quiero hablar contigo de Ginny…" le dijo Harry con un aire de seriedad. Ron y Hermione le miraron con atención. "Necesito saber todo lo que tu sepas, ella…ella está mal, y yo quiero ayudarle pero no sé como, porque no la entiendo y necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo."

Hermione lo miró con tristeza y Ron miró al suelo.

"Harry, mientras estuvo secuestrada….ella pasó por demasiado, sufrió mucho…" comenzó a explicar ella y la voz de su esposo le interrumpió.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya a ver lo de la ropa y al hospital. No necesito escuchar esa historia de nuevo." Dijo él pelirrojo, y Harry sintió la angustia invadirlo, cuando vio que él se había enfurecido, había involuntariamente apretado sus puños y sus orejas se habían puesto rojas de coraje.

Hermione lo miró con comprensión y asintió. Él se inclinó y la besó brevemente.

Desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

Hermione se tornó hacia su mejor amigo de nuevo.

¿Estás seguro que no preferirías que Ginny te hablara de esto a su debido tiempo?" cuestionó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, lo que tenga que saber, quiero que me lo digas. Intenté hablarlo con ella pero…está renuente, y Hermione, yo necesito entender."

Ella suspiró. "Harry, Ginny lo recuerda todo, recuerda aquellos meses cautiva, todos los años que pasó en Nueva York siendo otra mujer. Es evidente que todo ello le causa…pues conflictos emocionales, es normal, lo que le hicieron fue darle una personalidad muy distinta…"

"No del todo…" alegó él reflexionado.

"No del todo, eso es cierto. Hay cosas que no se puedene cambiar. Pero alteraron algunos rasgos de su carácter, sólo algunos, pero sobre todo sus habilidades, la hicieron auror, esperando que ella pudiera protegerse a sí misma, le dieron todas esas aptitudes por algo."

"Entiendo."

"Ahora ella, no sabe quien es, todos estos años siendo una persona completamente diferente. Se mira en el espejo y no se termina de reconcer del todo. Eso aunado al estado grave de Aymee, y sobre todo el temor a que su propia hija la rechazo Y todo tu enojo…" a este punto el bajó la mirada, la sensación de culpabilidad envolviéndolo. "Todo eso más lo que sufrió mientras estuvo secuestrada, ahora que lo recuerda…esta pasando por su duelo, está sacándolo porque no pudo hacerlo ante, porque no lo recordaba. ¿Comprendes?"

"Comprendo." Aseguró él.

"Abusaron de ella, Harry." Le dijo su amiga con tristeza, y pudo ella perfectamente distinguir el destello de rabio en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. "ella…sólo nos ha hablado de eso a su madre y a mi. Siempre ha sido bonita, remarcadamente, no en balde te fijaste en ella, y ella…se siente muy culpable porque aunque al principio hizo lo posible por impedirlo, por pelear, por luchar, llegó un momento en que se rindió." Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry la miró sin comprender del todo.

"Ella temía por la vida de Aymee, de ese ser que esperaba, de tu hija, temía que si seguía oponiendo resistencia podría tener un aborto, podría perderla…¿comprendes? Mientras menos resistencia oponía, menos violencia empleaban ellos, menos maldiciones le lanzaban, menos mal la trataban. Llegó un momento en que dejó de luchar, puedes imaginarlo, para ella fue horrible, siendo repetidamente abusada sexualmente por aquel grupo de mortífagos que habían quedado….basura, me cuesta llamarles hombres… sin poder oponerse, sin poder luchar, sólo lloraba silenciosamente, y no sólo eso, sino también teniendo que soportar burlas, humillaciones de todo tipo, por ser la "noviecita del elegido." Dijo ella, con voz socarrona. Suspiró. "Así que es perfectamente normal que ahora ella se siente sucia, se sienta mal, no se sienta digna de tu cariño ni mucho menos del de tu hija, está traumatizada. Cree que tu sentirás repulsión hacia ella. Y es normal, comprensible, ahora más que nunca necesita que apoyes."

Su amigo la miraba sin habla, con incredulidad, sabía que Ginny había sido víctima de aquello, pero jamás se imaginó que a tal nivel y mucho menos todo lo que la preocupaba. ¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable por algo que ella no podía controlar? Lejos de sentir repulsión hacia ella, la admiraba más que nunca, se había sacrificado, había aguantado de todo, con tal de hacer que su hija sobreviviera, jamás le había demostrado tal valentía y fortaleza.

Se talló las sienes y cerró los ojos.

"Merlín…" murmuró. Vio a su mejor amiga, lucía tan triste. "¿Cómo voy a sacarla adelante, Hermione? ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacerla salir de todo esto? Si Aymee muere…ella se me va a derrumbar. ¿Y yo que podré hacer? Apenas tiene 24 años, Hermione, y mira como ha sufrido tanto, y yo comportándome como un imbécil, como un animal con ella, sólo por ocultarme las cosas…jamás podré perdonármelo. Todo ha sido culpa mía, desde el principio, sabía que acercarme a ella, que enamorarme de ella, sería un error…que la haría vulnerable, que la pondría en peligro y aún así…"

"Harry, no digas tonterías…ella ya era un blanco desde que era traidora a la sangre en esas épocas, hija de dos miembros de la orden del fénix, es cierto que haber tenido una relación contigo…"

"Sólo la puse más en peligro y lo sabes." Le dijo él. "No se cómo ella puede si quiera verme, todo lo que ha sufrido ha sido culpa mía."

"Tampoco comiences con ese ridículo complejo de héroe, Harry. No ahora, no cuando ella más te necesita. Ella te quiere, lo ha hecho siempre. Lo hecho, hecho está y no puedes cambiarlo, sólo te queda apoyarla, yo creo que con tu ayuda, con tu cariño puedes sacarla de todo eso, y creo que ella te sacará a ti. Tu tampoco has sido el epítome de la felicidad estos años y los sabes, has sido tan infeliz Harry, a todos nos dolía tanto verte así." Puso una mano reconfortante, sobre la de él. Lo miró con aprecio.

"Si mi hija se muere…."

"Ten un poco de fe…"

El soltó una maldición con sarcasmo.

"¿Fe, Hermione?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Después de todo lo que hemos vivido…llevo esperando tanto tiempo porque las cosas se compongan…llevo teniendo fe…mucho tiempo, y sólo han empeorado."

"Eso no es del todo cierto, Ginny está viva, aún pueden remediarlo, la vida te da y te quita, Harry."

"Yo….sólo no sé qué pensar." Murmuró abatido.

Ella lo abrazó fraternalmente. Cuando se separaron le dijo:

"Ahora no es necesario que pienses en algo, sólo duerme un par de horas…desayunas con los niños y conmigo, porque te veo muy flaco amigo." Le dijo tratando de hacerlo sonreír pero fue inútil. "Luego si quieres regresas con Ginny y con tu hija."

* * *

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde, y él apenas estaba regresando al hospital. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Ginny cuando la viera, cuanto la amaba, cuando sentía todo por lo que ella había pasado, cuanto quería apoyar y ayudarla.

Pero todos esos discursos salieron por la ventana, cuando entró a la habitación. Ella tenía puestos unos jeans, y una playera color verde, y llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo desarreglada. Ron estaba a su lado, charlaban a murmullos. No supo por qué pero la vio más hermosa que nunca, quizá fue esa la razón por la cual se olvidó de todo lo que quería decirle.

"Por fin llegaste, me preguntaba cuánto más te tomaría escapar de mi mujercita." Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

"Sólo unos cuantos hot cakes, y unas cuantas horas de sueño." Dijo él.

Pero sus ojos sólo la miraban a ella. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero no sabía por qué seguía rehuyendo a su mirada.

Ron se sintió de sobra. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y le murmuró.

"Si necesitas algo, sabes que basta con avisarnos. Lo que sea." Le dijo y ella sólo sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Gracias Ron."

"No hay por qué darlas, Ginny." Se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta. Le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

De nuevo, al quedarse solos un silencio incómodo los envolvió.

"¿Ha habido cambios?" preguntó él rompiendo la conexión con la pelirroja para mirar a su hija nuevamente.

Ginny negó. "Nada, Harry, absolutamente nada."

Se acercó a Ginny con cautela, ella le miró con curiosidad, había algo en él que definitivamente no estaba en la mañana.

No había nada que pudiera decirle, así que sólo hizo lo que le dijo su instinto. La abrazó, ella se estremeció, pero colocó sus brazos alrededor de él.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, Ginny." Escuchó que le murmuró al oído, no fue dulce, ni tierno, sólo pudo distinguir que fue rotundamente sincero, no le estaba endulzando el oído, parecía que las palabras sólo le habían salido del pecho.

"Harry…" dijo ella separándose y le miró, él tenía los ojos hinchados, sabía que había llorado, no lo hacía ante ella pero pudo notarlo en su semblante. "Yo también te amo, Harry, lo sabes. ¿Pero qué te sucedió?" le dijo y le acarició mejilla rasposa por no haberse rasurado en días, él lucía terrible, tenía barba como de unos cuántos días, unas ojeras tantito peor que las de ella, pero lo que más la asustó fue la tristeza que distinguió en sus ojos.

"Se todo por lo que pasaste…Ginny yo…" ella se soltó de él y le dio la espalda, sólo les había hecho aquellas confesiones tan íntimas a Hermione y a su madre, sabía que lo compartirían con su padre, y evidentemente con Ron. Pero decirle a Harry estaba fuera de sus facultades, ¿y ahora que pensaría de ella? ¿la dejaría? ¿Sentiría asco al tocarla? Quizá se arrepentiría de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Sintió como él tentativamente iba a abrazarla pero ella se estremeció y le dijo:

"Por favor, no me toques."

Él se alejó con rapidez. Ella seguía dándole la espalda.

"Todo ha sido culpa mía, deberías odiarme, Ginny, deberías hacerlo y yo lo entendería…si me hubiera alejado de ti cuando pude hacerlo, si te hubiera mantenido a salvo…" se recriminó en voz alta.

Ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Ni siquiera lo miraba, había hecho lo que solía hacer cuando quería evitar hablar con él. Se había sentado en la orilla de la cama de su hija y le acariciaba el cabello, como si se tratara de una tarea para la cual requería mucha concentración.

A él eso le partía el alma.

"Estás en todo tu derecho a odiarme…" le dijo con voz áspera "Quizá sea mejor que me vaya…es evidente que mi presencia te altera y yo sólo quiero que estés tranquila, es lo mínimo que te debo. No te preocupes por nada, Ginny, me haré cargo de todo lo de aquí del hospital...estaré en contacto." Le dijo con premura, y se disponía a marcharse.

"Por favor no me dejes…" la escuchó decirle con voz débil y se paró en seco.

La miró, ella había dejado de evitar su mirada, lo veía a los ojos. "Yo no te odio, pero tienes que entender lo difícil que es todo esto para mí…pero yo si te necesito, Aymee y yo te necesitamos, siempre lo hemos hecho. Yo te amo, también, pero no puedo lidiar con esto Harry, no puedo digerir todo lo que pasó, no ahora." Le dijo ella con determinación. "Tengo que estar entera hasta que Aymee salga de todo esto."

Él se acercó un poco, pero ella cerró la distancia entre ambos.

"Tendrás que hacerlo eventualmente." Le dijo él.

"Pero no ahora, mi amor…nada ha sido tu culpa, nada, de hecho si estoy respirando ahora es gracias a ti."

"Pero todo lo que has sufrido ha sido por mi culpa."

"Pero nada se compara con lo feliz que me has hecho…aunque hayan sido escasos momentos, y tener una hija tuya, es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado." Le murmuró.

Él cerró la distancia, entre ellos y la besó. No era un beso dulce como el que habían compartido, era un beso de verdad, que sólo les demostraba lo mucho que se habían añorado. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

"Mamá…" se escuchó en la habitación. Se separaron.

Aymee murmuraba.

Harry miró a Ginny pero la pelirroja negó, y se echó para atrás. Ella no estaba lista, para enfrentar a Aymee, no todavía, no soportaría su rechazo.

Harry se acercó hacia su hija.


	21. La Muerte y Todos Sus Amigos

NOTA.- POR FAVOR, LES REMITO A LA NOTA DEL FINAL DEL CAPITULO. BESOS A TODOS.

**CAPITULO.- DEATH AND ALL HIS FRIENDS* **

Harry salió apresuradamente del cuarto de hospital en búsqueda de personal que sedara a su hija de nuevo, la pequeña sufría y si había algo que se había jurado evitar era hacerle pasar por ese vía crucis.

Aymee ya no podía más, su pequeño corazón quería dejar de latir, le dolía todo, era como cuando se levantaba a las 2 de la mañana con dolor de panza y no podía volver a dormir en toda la noche; pero en esta ocasión el dolor era en todos lados, en sus bracitos, en sus manitas, en su pecho, en sus piernitas, estaba mareada y tenía muchos escalofríos. Estaba tan cansada. Lagrimitas caían sobre su rostro ¿por qué su mamá no acudía a ayudarle? ¿por qué la había abandonado? ¿Por qué no podían darle simplemente uno de esos jarabes o pociones que siempre la habían sentir mejor aunque sabían horribles. Quería volver a dormir.

Sintió como una mano, mucho más delgada, pequeña y delicada que la de Harry, envolvía la suya, le reconfortaba.

Ginny no aguantaba más, ver a su hija sufrir de esa manera, la desgarraba por dentro, si tuviera que elegir entre vivir el infierno de vida que había tenido durante los últimos años a cambio de que su hija dejara de sufrir, lo haría sin dudarlo. A veces hasta se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que habían hecho tan mal? Su hija, era la menos culpable de todo, desde que se enteró de la verdad…siempre estuvo lista para morir, para que el ritual no funcionara, para que no pudiera volver a ser quien era, pero jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que la muerte pudiera susurrarle a su hija, a su pequeña hija que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de saber lo que era vivir.

"Me duele…." La pequeña abrió sus ojitos verdes con dificultad, se estremeció al mirar a la mujer pelirroja frente a ella, era sorprendentemente bonita.

"Shhh…" Ginny le murmuraba. "No tardarán en venir." Le aseguró, tratando de sonreír pero lágrimas también caían sobre sus blancas mejillas.

"Duele mucho…" se quejó en un sollozo Aymee.

"Shh…tranquila, ya sé…." Dijo Ginny, se limpió un par de lágrimas silenciosas y tomó fuerza. Comenzó a cantarle a susurros la canción que siempre le canturreaba para dormirla cuando ella tenía miedo de los monstruos dentro de su armario o debajo de cama, o cuando estaba enfadada por algo.

La pequeña abrió sus ojitos verdes y la miró con asombro.

"Es la canción que me canta mi mamí."

Ginny sonrió y le dijo "cierra los ojitos" y le siguió cantando.

La pequeña se relajó lo suficiente, sus quejidos eran un poco menores.

La puerta se abrió con premura.

"Gracias al cielo." Murmuró Ginny. Harry la miró y la apartó de la cama de la niña, echándola hacia atrás mientras inyectaban a la pequeña con pociones y sedantes.

Ginny se tapó la boca con una de sus manos para evitar que se le saliera un sollozo. Harry la abrazó.

Una vez que la pequeña se había quedado inconsciente de nuevo. Ginny se acercó a su cama y la acarició.

"¿Le hablaste?" le preguntó Harry con suavidad.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia él y asintió con tristeza. "Tuve que hacerlo…se estaba alterando…el monitor lo mostraba….le costaba trabajo respirar…así que le canté la canción que siempre le canturreo cuando se siente mal por algo o tiene miedo." Dijo ella con tristeza.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

"Gin" Harry le murmuró la tomó del hombro y la volvió hacia él. "¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas un poco?" le dijo con seriedad.

Ginny negó rotundamente. "No puedo dejarla."

"Por favor, me preocupa que no puedas resistir todo esto…después de todo por lo que has pasado."

"no puedo dejarla." Le dijo ella con determinación. "Por favor comprende."

Harry suspiró. "Bien. Supongo que jamás dejarás de ser tan terca." Le dijo él.

La jaló hacia el sofá y la sentó en él, él se sentó a su lado. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"¿Cómo llegamos hasta este punto? ¿Qué es lo que debemos?" preguntó ella y le sintió tomarle de la mano.

"Te juro que es lo que llevo preguntándome toda mi vida. Y todavía no lo sé." Le dijo con suavidad. "Esto no tiene que estar siendo nada sencillo para ti…ser otra mujer durante años…"

Ginny se soltó de él y miró al suelo. "No tienes idea. Cuando volví a encontrarte…cuando nos encontramos otra vez…te juro que creí que me estaba volviendo loca….fue como si, tu eras alguien a quien yo no conocía, apenas te acababa de ver y a pesar de que me pareciste, insportable…" dijo ella y sonrió él la miró ofendido.

"Ginny…"

"Creo que más bien era una defensa, para no darme cuenta de lo atraída que me sentía hacía ti. De verdad, no podía explicarlo, era como si algo, me impulsara hacia ti como si, esa fuera la manera en la que tenía que ser. Siempre que hablabamos sentía esta tensión en el pecho y todo lo que quería era arrojarme a tus brazos y besarte." Suspiró ella. Estaba mirando al suelo. Harry sonrió esa era exactamente la misma manera en la que él se había estado sintiendo aquellos meses.

"Creeme lo sé…" le dijo y le tomó de las manos. Ella le sonrió débilmente. Él se aproximó y la besó con dulzura. "No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, y cuando llegaste como Gwyneth, es como si…siempre hubiera sabido que eras tu."

Ella suspiró "Sólo quisiera que Aymee se pusiera bien…es la menos culpable de todo lo que ha pasado."

"Ya lo sé, yo también, pero me duele tanto verla sufrir así." Y como si sus palabras hubieran desatado algo, el monitor que reflejaba las palpitaciones del corazón de Aymee, comenzó a decrecer. Y las alarmas sonaron.

"Aymee…"murmuró Harry, la pequeña tenía problemas para respirar.

La sanadora entró con premura a la habitación.. Harry se apartó, pero el monitor no dejaba de ensordecerlos. La rubia les miró.

"Lo siento tanto…de verdad no saben cuanto." Explicó la joven rubia. "Pero es que ella…parece no reaccionar. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y su corazón se ha debilitado. Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, todo lo posible." Explicó la joven. "Voy a ir al banco de sangre a ver si consigo algo." Dijo con rapidez.

Ginny cerró sus enormes ojos chocolates, varias lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

La sanadora los miraba, respetaba el dolor ajeno.

"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?" preguntó Harry. Ginny sollozaba en su pecho.

"Déjenla ir, ella está sufriendo mucho y aferrarse a ella sólo va a prolongar su dolor. De verdad no tienen idea de cómo lamento todo esto." Les dijo ella, aunque sabía que no habían palabras que pudieran brindar ningún tipo de consuelo.

Lentamente la mujer le dio una última mirada a su paciente, que en aquellos momentos, parecía por fin tranquilizarse debido al sedante. Y salió con premura de la habitación.

Ginny se separó de Harry, él no hizo nada para impedírselo.

La miró con atención, mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba a la cama de Aymee. No había peor pesadilla que la que les estaba ocurriendo, perder una hija, era el peor de los castigos, y él no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué era lo que habían hecho tan mal? ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué se les castigaba de aquella manera?

Sus ojos verdes no derramaban las lágrimas que se forzaba por contener, necesitaba ser fuerte, ser fuerte por ambas.

"Cariño…" le escuchó decir, a Ginny, mientras que acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña. Aymee abrió los ojos con dificultad, Ginny tuvo miedo, tuvo terror,, de que la pequeña la desconociera.

El corazón de Harry palpitó con fuerza, los mismos temores que amenazaba a Ginny, le amenazaban a él con la misma intensidad.

Pero algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba ocurrió, los ojitos verdes de la pequeña miraron a su madre con brillo, con un brillo que la niña no había mostrado desde que había quedado postrada en aquella cama.

"Mamá…" musitó la pequeña.

La verdad era que apenas y podía ver sombras en la habitación, su cabeza le dolía, daba vueltas, todo su cuerpecito le dolía, sus manitas, sus deditos, todo le lastimaba.

Todo lo que quería era dormir, dormir para siempre.

Ginny no cabía en el alivio que sintió en el pecho, no pudo evitar que un sollozo partiera sus labios.

"Si mi vida, mami está aquí a tu lado, y va a estar aquí contigo, siempre." Le aseguró a su hija.

Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, le acarició el rostro a su hija con dulzura, y vio como una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su hija.

"Duele mucho." Se quejó la pequeña.

Ginny se forzó así misma a guardar la fuerza.

"Se que duele, corazón, lo sé. Mamá te tiene una sorpresa. Harry va a leer algo para ti." Dijo tratando de fingir una voz más alegre, cuando su corazón se hacía pedacitos.

Harry la miró sin entender, pero de pronto, la escena que había acontecido, hacia semanas se repitió en su cabeza. Por inercia, por impulso, por reflejo, a ciencia cierta no sabía el porqué, sacó del buró un pergamino, en el que reconocía la letra de Ginny. Era carta que ella le había dejado a él para Aymee.

"Harry…" murmuró la pequeña. Extendiendo su manita.

Harry sonrió, con tristeza y la tomó.

"Estoy aquí, cielo." Le aseguró, con voz gruesa, reteniendo su angustia. Tratando de ser fuerte. Miraba a Ginny sin entender.

"Tu siempre quisiste saber quien era tu papá…" la pequeña la miró, la forma en la que su madre le hablaba, el calor con el que la abrazaba, la dulzura con la que le acariciaba, era todo indicativo de que era su madre, aunque no podía reconocerla del todo.

"Mamá…" la pequeña extendió su manita y le acarició el rostro a su madre, como si intentara recordarla.

"No te esfuerces, mi vida." Le aseguró Ginny, tomó la manita de su hija en sus manos y las besó. "Harry va a leerte algo, que yo le entregué hace unas semanas." Le dijo calmadamente, tratando de que entendiera.

Aymee de pronto escuchó la voz de Harry.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, miró a su hija, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mi dulce Aymee, si algún día lees esta carta, quiero que sepas, que te quiero con toda el alma, el hombre que te entregue esta carta es tu papá, nuestra historia es una historia de amor y tu cielo mío eres su final feliz, si yo ya no pudiera estar contigo no tengas miedo estas con el hombre mas tierno y generoso que he conocido jamás, le amé desde el primer momento que le vi el dio sentido a mi vida, pero lo mejor que me dio, fuiste tu, recuérdalo siempre cariño, no olvides jamás lo que a mi costó una vida aprender, solo tenemos un corazón y hay que serle fiel. Te quiero, tu mamá. Gwyneth."

La pequeña hizo un último esfuerzo por mantener sus ojitos verdes abiertos, miró a su padre,

"Harry ¿tu?"

"Soy tu papá." Le aclaró él, ya no había tenido éxito en retener sus lágrimas, sus ojos verdes estaban repletos de dolor, de un dolor que apenas y podía asemejar al que sentía Ginny en esos momentos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó la pequeña con dificultad. Antes de que una sonrisita, diminuta apareciera en sus labios.

"Si mi vida, soy tu papá. Se que siempre quisiste estar conmigo, yo también lo quería, no sabes cuando lo siento, corazón." Le tomaba su manita entre la suyas, se veían tan pequeñas.

"Papá….eres mi papá…." Murmuró la pequeña antes de soltar una tos.

"Shhh….cariño, respira, tranquila, mi vida." Le dijo Ginny tratando de sosegarla.

"¿Papá? ¿Mamá?" preguntó la pequeña con dificultad, sus ojitos verdes estaban repletos de lágrimas, pero en el fondo de la habitación, frente a su cama, veía a dos personas a quienes no conocía en lo absoluto. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache, de ojos color cafés, y con gafas, tan parecido a Harry, y a su lado una mujer muy bonita, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, y unos ojos verdes que la miraban con inmensa dulzura, ambos sonreían, y parecían destellar, iluminando las sombras de la habitación. Estaban parados frente a ella, abrazados.

"¿Quiénes son esas personas?" preguntó con dificultad.

Ginny miró a Harry sin entender, sus lágrimas derramándose con fluidez, Harry negó con la cabeza, se sentía tan débil, tan inútil, no poder hacer nada por su hija.

"¿De qué hablas corazón?" preguntó Ginny asustada de que su hija estuviere delirando. La pequeña le soltó a su madre y extendió su bracito hacia en frente, luego lo bajó.

"La bonita mujer de cabello rojo como el mío….es tan bonita. Y el hombre que se parece tanto a papá la tiene abrazada. Ambos sonríen." Murmuró Aymee con dificultad.

Ginny soltó un sollozo, Harry la miró sin saber que decir, no podía decir nada, estaba ocurriendo, su corazón se aceleró, miró al espacio vacío en donde no había nadie, pero era como si su hija, viera en efecto a esas dos personas: Sus padres. James y Lily, Harry apretó la mano de su hija con fuerza, y de Ginny con su otra mano. Ella comprendió, lloraba amargamente.

"Ve con ellos, cielo, estarás bien." Le aseguró Harry, sus lágrimas silenciosas, lo habían empañado por completo. No podía pararlas, era como si estuviera fuera de su control.

"Te amamos." Le dijo Ginny llorando. "Te amo mucho, por favor no lo olvides." La abrazó con fuerza.

Aymee cerró los ojos, dolía tanto, sufría tanto, quería que parara.

"No quiero dejarlos, mami, papi." Dijo la niña, pero sentía como si cada segundo le tomara más fuerza respirar, sabía que había cerrado los ojos pero no dejaba de ver a aquella mujer y aquel señor que le sonreían, brillaban, y la mujer le hacía señas para que fuera con ella.

Ginny sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía.

"Si tienes que irte…debes hacerlo, mi amor. Dejará de doler." Le dijo y sollozó.

Harry le miró, sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, luego miró a su hija.

"Mamá tiene razón, dejará de doler, estarás bien." Le aseguró él.

Pronto, sin que ambos supieran en qué momento, los monitores se detuvieron, la pequeña dejó de respirar, su corazón se paró.

"No no…Aymee, Aymee….no no me dejes, por favor." Tomó en brazos a su hija, la abrazó con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la niña, que se caía hacia atrás. Lloraba sin que nada ni nadie pudiere detenerla. "Por favor…por favor no…no…no…." Murmuró Ginny. Tenía aferrada a su hija.

Harry la miraba, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sus propias lágrimas nublaban su vista, les había ocurrido, el sabía que pasaría, y por alguna razón, ya no quería intentar regresar el tiempo, su hija había dejado de sufrir, y cierto o no, eso le dotaba de cierta tranquilidad, aunque en aquellos momentos estuviere empañada por todo el dolor, que lo asfixiaba por dentro.

Ver a Ginny de aquella manera, lo mataba, odiaba verla de esa forma, quería abrazarla, pero la forma en la que la pelirroja abrazaba a su hija, le daba a entender que en aquel momento no quería nada más.

"Por favor….por favor no, ella no, tu no mi vida, tu no…" le escuchó Harry suplicar.

En cuestión de segundos varios sanadores entraron en la habitación, con el equipo de resucitación.

La Sanadora miró el monitor, miró a Harry, los propios ojos de la mujer se empañar con lágrimas, hizo una señal para que nadie se aproximara. Y negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado tarde." Dijo la mujer, sabiendo que cualquier intento que hiciera, no daría frutos. No la regresaría. "Hora de la muerte. 11 de la noche con 45 minutos…" dijo la mujer, miró a Harry que miraba la escena ausente.

"Lo siento tanto." Murmuró, pero optó por dejarlos solos, hizo señales para que todos desalojaran la habitación.

Harry se tallaba la cara con frustración, miró a Ginny como abrazaba a su hija.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí de pie viendo la escena de Ginny abrazando con fuerza a Aymee.

Sintió la mirada de varias personas, volvió su rostro hacia la ventana que daba para afuera de la habitación, y ahí vio a Hermione que hundía su rostro y sus lágrimas en el cuello de Ron, que la abrazaba, pero sus ojos azules también estaban brillosos por el llanto, y a lado estaban Molly y Arthur, ambos con expresiones lúgubres en sus rostros, Molly se llevaba sus manos al pecho, y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos cafés.

Arthur arremetió en la habitación, le mataba ver de esa forma a su hija, aferrada al cuerpo sin vida de Aymee, sollozando desconsoladamente, suplicando que no le abandonara que no la dejara.

Precavidamente Arthur se acercó a su hija, y le confortó en el hombro.

"Ginny por favor…ella se ha ido." Trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero Ginny negó rotundamente con la cabeza, parecía que había entrado en una especie de locura transitoria.

"No…no….Aymee cariño despierta." Le dijo separándose un poco del pequeño cuerpo de la niña, acariciándole el rostro, removiéndola en sus brazos. "Por favor Aymee, despierta, enséñales que no has muerto, no me abandones por favor….por favor." Suplicaba entre sus propios sollozos.

Arthur miró a Harry con súplica, que había permanecido de pie, contemplando la escena, completamente ido, reteniendo sus lágrimas, como luchando por olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry miró al Sr. Weasley y asintió, Arthur se echó para atrás y Harry suspiró lentamente se acercó a Ginny, se sentó a su lado, mientras ella seguía teniendo a Aymee en brazos.

"Ginny….por favor." Le suplicó Harry a la pelirroja.

Ginny sin aflojar su abrazo lo miró, el café se reconoció con aquel verde esmeralda que la dejaba sin aliento, y vio en ellos el mismo dolor por el que ella estaba pasando.

Ella le miró con súplica, y negó con la cabeza.

"Ella se ha ido." Trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

"No, ella no, ella no." Se repitió la pelirroja cerrando los ojos, y abrazando a su hija de cerca. "Despierta mi vida, no seas flojita, enséñale a papá esos ojitos tan parecidos a los de él." Dijo y Harry se asustó, la voz de ella sonaba trastornada, trastornada por el dolor, ella movía a Aymee con insistencia, como si de verdad pensara en que iba a despertar.

"Déjala ir, Gin, déjala descansar, te lo pido." Le murmuró con suavidad y con súplica.

Ella sollozó, Harry pudo ver como ella había aflojado su abrazo, con sumo cuidado, Harry tomó el pequeño cuerpo pálido de Aymee, y la recostó sobre la cama.

Ginny sollozaba gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos cafés. Harry la abrazó con fuerza, ella lo abrazó con igual fuerza.

"Shh…" trató de acallarle los sollozos, pero ella seguía llorando, suplicando que se la devolviese. "Se fuerte mi amor, por favor." Le suplicó al oído.

De pronto notó que los sollozos de Ginny se habían acallado y la sintió aflojarse, bajó la mirada, ella tenía la cabeza caída hacia atrás, se había desmayado en los brazos de él.

El funeral era hermoso, pensó él, de preparación rápida, pero era precioso, el salón estaba lleno de velas y flores por todas partes sobre, alrededor del ataúd de su hija, e incluso en el suelo. Desprendían un hermoso olor a jazmín en el aire.

Mucha gente, había acudido a darles el pésame, el se sentía como flotando en el aire, como si estuviera en una especie de realidad subalterna.

Su otra preocupación, pensó, mirando hacia una de las sillas que estaban junto al pequeño ataúd blanco, era aquella pelirroja que había vuelto a su vida sin más ni más, la madre de su hija. Tenía tanto miedo, que esto la derrumbara, ella siempre había sido fuerte, pero ningún ser humano merecía pasar todo el vía crucis por el que ella había pasado todos aquellos años, y si algo le dolía tanto como haber perdido a su hija, era el temor de que algo le pasara a esa mujer que era su adoración.

Sintió a alguien darle un golpe de apoyo en el hombro, volvió su mirada, y vio a su amigo desde tiempos escolares, Neville Longbottom. Le sintió abrazarle y darle una palmadita en la espalda.

"No sabes cuanto lo siento….y es una pena tener que encontrarte en estas circunstancias." Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Harry la estrechó gustoso. Antes de que pudiera responder, una melena rubia desordenada le abrazó, y supo exactamente quién era.

"Luna." Murmuró sorprendido.

"Harry lo siento muchísimo, ni siquiera tuve el gusto de conocerla, pero seguro era igual de amable que tu." Sonrió con gentileza. "Pero ella está bien, estoy segura."

"Gracias Luna…"

Las miradas de sus amigos se volvieron hacia la pelirroja que dejaba entrever su desolación incluso a metros de distancia.

"¿Cómo fue? Todos creíamos que ella…" comenzó Neville.

"Estaba muerta, lo sé. Créeme que lo último que yo alguna vez esperaba era encontrarme con que estaba viva….y con una hija mía." Suspiró. "Es una muy larga historia, pero los responsables fueron la pequeña minoría que quedó después de lo de Voldemort…fue su venganza." Dijo con amargura "y funcionó, ella estuvo lejos de mi, en América durante todos estos años, sin una idea de quien era en realidad."

Luna lo miró con comprensión, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Ay Harry, no sabes cuanto lo sentimos….pero al menos ella ha vuelto. Yo se que tu nunca perdiste la fe en que ella estuviera viva."

Harry asintió. "Les agradezco." Luego les miró de nuevo. "¿Cómo está Brian?" les preguntó por su pequeño hijo de dos años de edad.

"Hermoso…no lo has visto desde que nació." Reprochó Luna.

"Lo siento, tu sabes como he estado…"

"Descuida, Harry." Le sonrió Neville. "¿Crees que podamos ir a saludar a Ginny?" preguntó inciertamente.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Creo que le haría bien, le dará gusto, veros." Aseguró.

La pareja se alejó para con la pelirroja.

"Amigo…¿cómo te sientes?" se volvió hacia Ron. Harry suspiró.

"No te lo imaginas." Le dijo él.

"Ni quisiera hacerlo nunca." Harry volvió la mirada hacia Ginny, quien estaba siendo abrazada por su amiga Luna. "¿Te preocupa mucho verdad?"

"Tengo miedo de que recaiga, de que cometa otra locura otra vez, pobrecilla, no sé como logra seguir de pie después de todo lo que ha ocurrido."

"¿Todavía la quieres verdad?" le preguntó Ron.

"Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, Ron. Nunca he dejado de querer a tu hermana." Le aseguró, manteniéndole la mirada.

"La embarazaste a los cuando ella tenía 17…fue madre a los 18….tu no debiste." Le dijo, no quería sacar su coraje, en el funeral de su sobrina, era incomprensivo, era ruin, su mejor amigo le necesitaba.

"Merezco una buena golpiza, lo sé…Pero ahora no, amigo, ahora no." Le dijo él, él sabía perfectamente que la forma en la que había desarrollado su relación con Ginny no había sido la idónea, pero las circunstancias lo había llevado todo esa manera.

Ron se tensó.

"¿Qué sucede?" irrumpió Hermione. Mirando a ambos hombres con curiosidad. No le gustaba para nada, la forma en la que su maridito había apretado los puños, ni la forma en la que Harry le había mirado altivamente.

Tomó a Ron por el brazo, el volvió sus ojos azules, hacia su mujer y negó con la cabeza.

"Nada en lo absoluto." Le aseguró.

Ella se volvió hacia Harry.

"Creo que deberías de ir a hablar con ella….te necesita." Le dijo Hermione señalando hacia Ginny.

Harry suspiró y asintió, no había hablado con ello desde que había despertado de su desmayo, porque había estado ocupado arreglando lo del velorio. Y desde que ella habia llegado ahí, no le había dirigido la palabra.

"Harry…" le interrumpió Ron. El ojiverde se volvió hacia su amigo. "Cuida de ella esta vez ¿lo harás verdad?"

"Lo haré." Le dijo sin vacilar si quiera en su respuesta.

Se aproximó hacia ella, su largo cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto en sus hombros y llegaba hasta la espalda. Tenía algo de maquillaje y no derramaba ni una sola lágrima, sólo veía hacia al vacío. Estaba vestida toda de negro, de un vestido recatado, y que tenía un listón en la cintura que se ataba por detrás. Se veía hermosa, pero muy triste.

Él se hincó en frente de ella. Ella le miró. No había manera de expresar la desolación que vio en los ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

"No has comido anda, te ves pálida." Le dijo él y le acarició el rostro. Ella miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza.

Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano, ella le miró de nuevo, no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero sus ojos verdes la miraron con insistencia.

Ella suspiró y le dio la mano resignada. Y caminaron así, mano en mano.

Él la sostuvo de su espalda y la fue guiando.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó ella débilmente.

La gente los miraba. Pero a él no le importó. La sacó del salón. Y la jaló hasta el jardín de la funeraria.

"Harry por favor." Suplicó ella. Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

"Ven aquí." Murmuró él. Y la abrazó, la abrazó con tal fuerza. Que ella jamás se había sentido tan apretujada como de aquella forma. Se sentía…bien. Era tan extraño, pero por primera vez en aquellas horas se sentía, bien. Se sentía, sino completa, si sentía un gran calor que la acogía. Ella sollozó y dejó caer sus lágrimas.

Él se separó de ella y le miró recargó su frente sobre la de ella.

"Mi amor, no habías llorado desde que despertaste del desmayo y tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que sacarlo." Le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"Es que no entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para merecernos esto, mi vida? ¿Por qué? Hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Luchamos contra esto, luchamos por rescatarla y luego luchamos por que saliera adelante y yo….le fallé, le fallé, ella debería de enterrarme a mí, no al revés." Él volvií a abrazarla y le acariciba el cabello que a la luz de la luna, se veía color cobrizo.

"Mi amor, por favor. Debes ser fuerte, te me vas a enfermar. Y yo no merezco eso, Ginny, y a Aymee no le gustaría…promételo…prométeme que vas a ser fuerte."

Al día siguiente, después de la marcha hacia el cementerio y después de que hubieran enterrado a Aymee, Ginny no había dormido ni probado bocado. Su familia estaba tan preocupada.

"Oye pequitas hermosa, regálanos una risa, aunque sea un pequeña." Habían intentado los gemelos, usando sus mejores chistes de salida del cementerio. Harry se limitada a enrollar la mirada, no tenían idea de aquello por lo que estaban pasando, el sabía que tenían la mejor intención, pero para él…todo lo que quería era que Ginny se recuperara.

Cuando habían llegado al punto de aparición, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, los que los habían acompañado en su dolor, habían dado sus despedidas.

Arthur tenía a su hija firmemente sujeta de un brazo.

Ron y Hermione no decían, nada, habían dejado a Arthur en casa, con una niñera. Ambos miraban a los dos padres de forma comprensiva.

"¿Harry querido? ¿Por qué no vienes a casa con nosotros? No creo que te haga bien estar en tu casa solo." Le había dicho la Señora Weasley. Harry no tenía ningún plan de ir a casa solo, suspiró, tenía que decirlo, sabía que era la manera en la que tenían que ser las cosas.

"No iré solo a casa, Ginny viene conmigo." Afirmó sin vacilar de forma alguna.

Arthur lo miró malencarado.

"Escucha Harry, no creo que sea buena idea." Había intentado el Señor Weasley.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con papá." Comenzó Ron. Hermione le miró de mala manera.

"Yo creo que es buena idea." Argumentó Molly, mirando con compasión a su hija Ginny.

"BASTA" Ginny levantó la voz, por primera vez, había hablando. Y que forma de hablar, pensó Harry, prácticamente había gritado. Por primera vez en aquellos días, vio sus ojos crispar con determinación, vio algo de rabia en ellos.

Miró a Harry y luego a su familia. Se soltó del brazo de su padre y dio un par de pasos hacia Harry.

"Es decisión mía y de nadie más. No sé preocupen…estaré bien." Dijo con calma. Mirándolos con decisión.

Parecía que su padre quería hacer algo al respecto pero la forma en la que la Señora Weasley lo tenía sujeto era claramente indicativo de que no se lo permitiría.

"¿Estás segura?" intervino Ron.

La pelirroja sólo asintió.

"Todavía tengo algo de ropa, en casa de Harry, de cuando estuvimos viviendo juntos." Afirmó, la mente de Harry divagó en aquellos breves meses que había pasado con sus dos razones para vivir.

Miró a Harry y asintió. "No creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para aparecerte. La acercó hacia él y la tomó de la cintura, mientras ella lo abrazó por los hombros. Sin una palabra más desaparecieron.

Cuando reaparecieron en casa de Harry, Ginny aún seguía firmemente sujeta a él. Él también la abrazaba de cerca, no había manera en la que la dejaría ir. Ella sollozó en sus brazos, no podía explicarlo, pero sólo estando con él podía permitirse llorar su pérdida.

Se separó de él y le miró con angustia.

"Todavía no puedo creer que no la veré más." Dijo ella con tristeza. Ella le limpió un par de lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"Ya no corazón." Le dijo con suavidad. Ella miró al suelo. Él le elevó el rostro para que le mirara. "¿Sabes qué creo?" le preguntó casi en un murmullo, como si se tratara de un valiosísimo secreto que nadie más podría saber. Ella le miró sin entender. "Que ella está bien, que ella está con mis padres. Creo…que ellos vinieron por ella…"

Ella sollozó recordando los últimos minutos de vida de su hija.

"Ginny y si es así…entonces tienes que saber que ella va a estar bien. ¿Comprendes? Ella va a estar bien. Y siempre va a estar con nosotros, mientras la recordemos y la sigamos amando."

"Quizá tengas razón." Trató ella de persuadirse. "Pero estoy tan…enojada…como si quisiera…."

"Romper algo…lo sé." Completó él. "No quedó en nuestras manos, hicimos hasta lo imposible." Le aseguró.

"Ella se volvió y se talló la cara." El la abrazó por la cintura y ella se estremeció.

"Siempre es así…primero, no podrás creerlo, sentirás que todo ha sido una pesadilla, cuando despiertes mañana estarás seguro de que sólo lo soñaste y que ella sigue en su habitación." Ella lloraba, se volvió hacia él. "Luego cuando al fin te enfrentes con la verdad, te sentirás, como ahora…furiosa…enojada…con ganas de reclamarle al destino…o a alguien más, a Collins, a Kennington…a mí mismo. Luego después de eso, querrás que toda tu rabia y toda tu angustia se detengan, suplicarás, por un día más, por un minuto más con ella, por abrazarla, por despedirte." Miró al suelo, le tomó de la mano. "Después de eso…vas a estar triste, vas que llorar todo el tiempo, vas a querer terminar con todo…pero yo voy a estar aquí contigo. Y después, corazón", le dijo mientras le quitó un mechón que le había caído en la cara. "Vas a aceptarlo, vamos a superarlo y vas a seguir viviendo."

Ginny hizo que el no esperaba en lo absoluto, rió amargamente.

"Parece que conoces esto como nadie más." Él la miró sin entender. "El duelo." Dijo ella.

Harry se separó de ella y miró al suelo. "He pasado por ella más de una vez. Y lo peor…lo peor fue contigo. Cuando creí que te había perdido."

Ella le miró con curiosidad. "Tu nunca te rendiste, siempre me buscaste." Declaró ella con decisión.

"Así es, porque nunca vi tu cuerpo, nunca te hallamos a nadie le constaba tu supuesta muerte." Dijo con amargura.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ser tan fuerte." Dijo ella como no comprendiendo. "Nuestra hija acaba de morir y tu estás aquí…siendo tan dulce conmigo…Cuando acaba de morir nuestra hija que tu apenas y conociste."

Harry le miró, ella se estaba deshaciendo,no había otra palabra para nombrar por lo que ella estaba pasando.

"Porque te tengo a ti, y tu eres mi razón para seguir adelante." Le aclaró él con toda sinceridad. "Y debes hacer lo mismo." Dijo antes de darle un besito en la frente.

Miró como ella soltó un bostezo, moría de cansancio, no había dormido en más de un día entero.

"Ve a la cama y acuéstate, yo te prepararé algo de comer." Le dijo con sencillez. Pero ella negó rotundamente.

"No tengo apetito. Sólo ven conmigo, ven y sólo abrázame." Le suplicó ella.

Él asintió, fueron a su recámara, y ella deshizo las cobijas acomodándose bajo de ellas, él se quitó la capa y la siguió. Se miraron. Él la abrazó y ella acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Después de aquel largo día, y al sentir sus lágrimas, él por fin se permitió derramarlas.

**NOTA: SE QUE ME ODIAN, PROBABLEMENTE SI ES QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA QUIEREN DEJAR DE LEER LA HISTORIA. SUPONGO KE ME VAN A DECIR: KE MALA ONDA, PORKE TENIAS KE MATARLA, PORKE SI HABIA UNA FORMA, PORKE LOS HACES PASAR POR ESTO, POR QUE NOS HACES LLORAR, NO ES JUSTO... Y BUENO INCLUSO ACOMPAÑADO DE PALABROTAS JAJAJA Y SE QUE PROBABLEMENTE ME LAS MEREZCA. **

**LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A TODOS QUIENES HAN PERDIDO A UN SER QUERIDO, PERDI A MI PAPA HACE UNOS MESES, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE LA HE PASADO MUY MAL ULTIMAMENTE, LAS COSAS EN LA FACU NO IBAN BIEN, CON LOS AMIGOS TAMPOCO Y CON LO QUE KEDA DE MI FAMILIA...PUES MENOS. Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE FIC LO HABIA EMPEZADO HACIA MUCHO TIEMPO, Y CUANDO ME DI CUENTA DE KE TENIA UN LEIT MOTIV, BUENO PUES, UN TEMA CENTRADO EN: LA PÉRDIDA, EN LA MUERTE, EN DEJAR IR A LOS QUE AMAMOS, LA VERDAD FUE ASI COMO TUVE LA NECESIDAD DE QUE EL FIC TOMARA ESTE CURSO. **

**QUIERO REFLEJAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL DUELO, O AL MENOS TRATAR DE HACERLO...Y CUANDO DIGO QUE EL TEMA CENTRAL DEL FIC ES LA PÉRIDA, ES POKE DESDE EL INICIO, DESDE EL CAPITULO UNO...ESE LO ES...EL DUELO POR HABER PERDIDO A GINNY EXPERIMENTADO POR HARRY, EL DUELO O LA ESPECIE DE DUELO QUE EXPERIMENTA GINNY POR NO RECORDAR QUIEN ES, EL QUE EXPERIMENTA CUANDO DEJA IR A GWYNETH, Y AHORA EL QUE SUFRA HABIENDO PERDIDO A SU HIJA... **

**TODOS ESOS SON DUELOS, PÉRDIDAS. **

**HABIENDO EXPRESADO MIS RAZONES, Y EXPLICANDOLES QUE DE VERDAD TRATE DE MANTENER A AYMEE CON VIDA PERO SIMPLEMENTE...CUANDO LO ESCRIBI, ALGO NO ESTABA BIEN...Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TODO ESTABA YA EN MI CABEZA Y NO PODÍA CAMBIARLO. **

**ENTIENDO SI KIEREN DEJAR DE LEERLO...LO ENTIENDO A LA PERFECCIÓN. PERO SI LES CONSUELA EN ALGO...TODAVIA ME KEDAN UNOS TRES CAPITULOS LARGOS MÁS O MENOS...NO VOY A TERMINARLO CON ELLOS SUFRIENDO. SIN EMBARGO, SI CREEN QUE EL SUFRIEMIENTO YA TERMINO SE EQUIVOCAN UN POQUITO...PERO SOLO UN POQUITO. :O **

**PLANEO UNA SEPARACIÓN ENTRE ELLOS...EL PORKE, LO VERÁN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI ES CLARO, QUE QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO. ASI KE ESTA HISTORIA HA HABLADO DE PÉRDIDAS, PERO AHORA EN LOS CAPIS RESTANTES, QUIERO QUE HABLE ACERCA DEL COMO SEGUIR DESPUÉS DE LA PÉRDIDA, COMO SEGUIR VIVIENDO. **

**LES TENGO UNA SORPRE...TERMINANDO ESTE FIC, VOY A RE EDITAR EL FIC DE "UN AMOR COMPLICADO" SE QUE MUCHOS ERAN FANS DE ESE FIC, Y SE QUE TODOS QUERIAN SEGUIRLO VIENDO AQUI...LO SÉ. LO QUE PASO ES QUE SI LO ACEPTO...TOME UNA ESCENA LEMMON DE OTRO FIC, Y FUE ASI COMO ME ACUSARON DE PLAGIADORA...POR ESO LO BAJÉ...PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ERA INJUSTO ACUSAR A ALGUIEN DE PLAGIO POR UN CAPITULO! Y SOBRE TODO POR EL TIPO DE ESCENA... **

**EN FIN...PLANEO RE EDITARLO, Y NO SOLO A ESE A ESCENA, SINO TAMBIÉN AL PRINCIPIO DEL FIC, PORKE EN ESOS MOMENTOS ERA MUY INEXPERTA CON LA ESCRITURA. AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODOS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS A ESTE FIC, Y A UAC, A TODOS LOS KE ME LO HAN PEDIDO POR MAIL **

**LA REEDICIÓN QUE HARÉ SERÁ UN MEDIO DE AGRADECERLES. PERO QUIERO ANTES DE HACER ESE TRABAJO QUE OPINEN: **

**1.- SI DEBO RE-EDITARLO Y VOLVERLO A SUBIR COMO MI ÚLTIMO TRABAJO, COMO EL CIERRE DE UNA ETAPA. AHORA QUE YA ESTÁ TERMINANDO TOODO LO DE NUESTRA AMADA FRANQUICIA DE HP. **

**2.- QUE OPINARON DE ESTE CAPI Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN LEER PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS. **

**AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO LOS REVIEWS POTENCIALES, SI QUIEREN DECIRME QUE ME ODIAN, TAMBIEN SON LIBRES PARA HACERLO, PERO POR FAVOR COMENTEN!**

**ANABELLA **


	22. Adios

**Capítulo: Slipped Away* **

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes, un gran dolor de cabeza le nublaba la vista, o quizá, pensó él, eran lágrimas contenidas. Miró a su lado, no había señal alguna de la pelirroja.

Se incorporó, y al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y colocó su mano sobre su brazo, había soñado con Aymee, había sido un sueño tan real, y ella le había tocado en el brazo, había sido eso lo que lo hizo despertar, fue una sensación tan real, no era una caricia, parecía que sólo había sido un soplo de aire, de energía…pero lo había sentido.

"_Yo estoy bien, los amo, cuida de mami." _Le había sonreído, y había visto en sus ojos aquel brillo que pensó que había perdido. Que no había visto desde que ella estaba en el hospital. Parecía, feliz, en paz.

Una pregunta le molestaba ¿había sido sólo un sueño que reflejaba sus deseos, o Aymee en realidad se había ido a despedir?

Se levantó, miró por todas partes, en búsqueda de Ginny, le gritó en la casa, buscándola, pero nada.

De pronto, al regresar a la habitación encontró una nota de ella, al menos eso lo tranquilizó.

"_Estabas tan dulcemente dormido que no quise despertarte, Merlín sabe que necesitas el sueño más que nadie. No te preocupes por mí, fui a la madriguera a ver a mis hermanos, han venido a verme y apenas he cruzado palabra con ellos, después, haré algo más, no sé todavía que…_

_Ginny." _

Iba a tomar una ducha, pero no pude evitar desviarse en el camino, hacia la habitación de Aymee.

La abrió con toda cautela, había sido una habitación muy improvisada desde que las había llevado a vivir con él, aquellos meses que le habían parecido tan escasos, y que ahora eran tan lejanos. Se adentró en la habitación, como si se tratara de un recinto sagrado que no quería perturbar, un Santuario.

Imágenes de Aymee llenaron su cabeza, ella en su cama leyendo un cuento, ella pintando en su lienzo que él le había regalado, ella bailando y jugando con su madre a las escondidas. Él haciéndole cosquillas y ella riendo desmesuradamente.

Se talló las sienes, y cerró los ojos, un gran vacío en su pecho, que sentía, que apenas y le permitía respirar. Aquel vacío era lo peor que alguna vez imaginaba que podía sentir.

Se sentó en la cama de ella, la colcha era rosa, con encajes blancos, el sueño de cualquier niña, las paredes eran color lila, y tenía dibujos de unicornios alrededor. Cuando él las había llevado a vivir con él, todo lo que quería era que ella se sintiera como en casa.

Algo llamó su atención, una pequeña sonrisa, se asomó en su rostro, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás del mueble color blanco, que contenía miles de libros de cuentos, lo movió unos centímetros, y soltó tal risotada que cualquiera hubiera creído que había enloquecido.

Una pequeña escoba cayó de su escondite, sabía perfectamente de donde provenía, había sido el primer regalo que le había hecho después de haberla llevado a volar por primera vez.

_Era Abril, las calles de Hogsmeade, Gwyneth había ido a la oficina de lechuzas internacionales para hacer llegar a América, su renuncia, y avisando que no planeaba regresar. Mientras que Harry llevaba de la mano a Aymee que miraba impresionada a sus alrededores, comiendo su helado de vainilla, que tal y como Harry había descubierto era su preferido. _

"_Este lugar es…wow." Dijo ella sonriendo, sus ojitos verdes brillando de emoción. _

"_Sabía que te encantaría…y todavía no has visto nada." Le aseguró devolviéndole la sonrisa. _

_No era indiferente a las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, ver a Harry Potter, con una niña de la mano y que para su más extraño asombro, la gente le decía que era su calca, pero aún así sólo caminaba con esa niña que se había convertido en su adoración. _

_La había llevado a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y le había comprado tantas cosas que la pequeña no paraba de sonreír, y había echado tantas carcajadas con los gemelos. Pero ahora, la tienda que seguía era su favorita, se preguntaba si a ella le gustaría, siendo una niña, pues lo normal sería que ella quisiera ir a la tienda de muñecas y no precisamente a la tienda de artículos para Quidditch. _

_Pero cualquier duda salió de sobra, cuando una vez que ambos estaban de pie frente al aparador de la tienda, ella se le había soltado de la mano y había entrado apresuradamente, miraba con asombro, las pelotas de quidditch, y muy detenidamente la pequeña snitch que estaba cuidadosamente sujeta. _

"_Mira Harry, la frtich!" exclamó entusiasmada. _

_Harry rió. "Snitch, y si ya vi que te encanta, creo tener una bastante buena idea de la posición que te encantará jugar algún día." _

_La pequeña había corrido hacía otro extremo de la tienda, santo cielo, pensó él, lo complicado que era seguirle el paso, pero no podía darse el lujo de perderla. _

"_Oye pelirroja, te cuidado cuando te me escabullas de esa manera." Le dijo cariñosamente mientras que le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza. _

_Pero Aymee hacía caso omiso, estaba embelesada mirando una pequeña escoba color rosa, para niña, en la pared. Sus ojitos brillaban. _

"_¿Te gusta?" cuestionó él. _

"_Es perfecta." Dijo suspirando. _

_Él se volvió hacia la encargada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Aymee tenía la escoba empacada cuidadosamente en el papel de la tienda. Y ambos salían de la mano de la tienda. _

"_Mamá va a matarte." Le informó la pequeña. _

_Harry sólo se limitó a sonreír. _

"_Bueno ella no tiene que enterarse que te compré una escoba. ¿O qué tu vas a delatarme." Le preguntó juguetonamente. _

_La niña negó riendo. "Nooo, claro que no. No me conviene." _

"_Pelirrojita astuta." Le contestó él. "¿Qué dices si vamos hoy mientras tu madre va a tu departamento a arreglar la mudanza, tu y yo nos escabullimos a estrenar tu nueva escoba." _

_La niña sonrió enormemente, una de esas sonrisas que a él le robaban el aliento. La forma en la que sonreía, el brillo que tomaban sus ojos verdes. Retuvo el aire…era tan parecida a Lily Potter que le daba escalofríos._

_(Fin de flashback) _

El frío de la habitación lo forzó a volver a la realidad. Salió rápidamente, antes de volver a esconder la escoba en su lugar tras el librero. Al salir, no pudo evitarlo y golpeó la pared con fuerza. Cuanta rabia contenida, cuanto enojo.

Se recargó en la pared y dejó salir un suspiro, no había forma de remediar nada, pero como deseaba volver el tiempo, de alguna manera, salvarla. Ese niña no merecía morir, no cuando apenas había probado lo que era la vida.

Pero todo se redujo a una cuestión, a una cuestión que le resultaba incomprensible, increíble, tan poco factible…ella había muerto, y no había manera de regresarla, no había forma de cambiarlo, y mientras más rápido pudiera aceptar esa dura realidad, más rápido podría recuperarse.

Se daría una ducha e iría a la Madriguera a buscar a Ginny, Merlín sabía que no quería perderla de vista ni por dos segundos.

* * *

Pero Ginny tenía otros planes completamente distintos a ir a la Madriguera.

Ginny Weasley caminaba por aquella isla que tan malos recuerdos le traía, en ella residía la prisión de Azkaban, había empleado las contraseñas y el traslador al que tenía acceso cuando era Gwyneth y cuando era auror, que para su fortuna todavía no le habían revocado el acceso.

Su cabello volaba en el aire, rojizo como siempre, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y sus ojos cafés, parecían estar en una especie de trance.

Le había mentido a Harry, le había dejado dicho que iba a la madriguera, porque de otra forma él jamás le hubiera permitido ir a Azkaban, y tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que ver a esos malditos antes de que el dementor los besara, es que estaba tan enojada, con tanta rabia, que quería sacarla con quien se podía, pero no iba a ser injusta, iba a sacarla con aquellas personas que de hecho la habían provocado.

Había empleado su identificación falsa de auror, como Gwyneth Williams, al tener las facciones tan similares, y el cabello rojizo encapuchado, nadie sospechó nada.

El lugar, seguía siendo tan detestable, igual que la última vez que había puesto pie ahí, sólo que ahora, al estar su corazón tan lleno de odio, ni siquiera sentía que los dementores le afectaban, quizá porque estos ya no tenían de qué alimentarse dentro de ella.

Llegó a la celda 880 y puso sus manos sobre los fríos barrotes, sus ojos cafés estaban repletos de lágrimas.

"Collins!" vociferó ella con furia. Vio dentro a un hombre que se removió, estaba sucio y con las ropas rasgadas.

El hombre, que parecía unos 10 años más viejo que la última vez que lo había visto, la miró, y con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, como si le costara un gran trabajo. Estaba sucio, y ella notó que parecía haber perdido muchos kilos, desde la última vez que lo había visto. Los ojos de él, que comenzaban a reflejar demencia, la miraron con curiosidad.

Se paró frente a esos ojos cafés que lo miraban con gran odio y reproche.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó su voz ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

Ella soltó una risa amarga. "¿Así que no me reconoces?" dijo con burla. "Soy quien va a asegurarse de que el dementor te bese, y que te pudras en este lugar hasta el último de tus días."

La iluminación parecía llegarle a los ojos negros, oscuros. Entendió.

"Así que Ginevra Weasley…" dijo su voz bailando con burla. "No cabe duda de que tu verdadero color de cabello te hace justicia." Dijo soltando una risotada demente.

"Mataste a mi hija y te juro, te juro que vas a pudrirte aquí, el dolor que ella sufrió no se va a comparar con el que tu vas a sufrir." Le dijo y el frío en sus ojos chocolate la hicieron ver diametralmente distinta a la Ginny dulce y cariñosa que era. Pero estaban repletos de lágrimas, el vacío en su pecho parecía haberse hecho más agudo con el paso de las horas.

"Así que murió…." Dijo burlonamente "Pues quizá sufriré, pero te juro que nada se comparará con la satisfacción que sentiré al haber sabido que te la quité para siempre." Le escupió, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y murmuró por lo bajo un hechizo que hizo que la celda se abriera lentamente.

Collins rió.

Ella levantó la varita contra él, la celda se cerró tras ella. Él la miró con burla.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer? Ahora que Potter no está contigo, y que ya has dejado de ser la auror que eras…para convertirte en una común y corriente…y por lo que he escuchado, de aquellos meses que estuviste bajo el poder de los de mi lado, bastante corriente." Dijo saboreando sus palabras.

Ella le soltó una bofetada con fuerza, el hecho de que ya no fuera una auror, de que ya no fuera Gwyneth, no le quitaba el hecho de que quería vengar a su hija, de que quería hacerlo pagar por todo su sufrimiento.

Ella murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo y él salió volando y azotó en contra de la pared, cayendo al suelo de nuevo. Fingió inconsciencia unos segundos, Ginny se acercó y lo miró sintiendo un odio que jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir.

Pero después todo pasó muy rápido, él se puso de pie, la tomó por el cuello, lo apretó con fuerza, y con la otra mano le sujetó la mano en la que ella tenía empuñada la varita.

Ella trató de librarse con toda la fuerza posible, pero le resultaba imposible.

Él la pegó con la pared de la celda, y le apretó el cuello con fuerza.

Ella le miró, lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos cafés, se derramaban sin ton ni son sobre sus mejillas. Pero que odio sentía hacia ese hombre.

Sentía que la respiración le faltaba. No podía moverse, él le apretaba el cuello con más fuerza.

"No debiste haber venido aquí, tonta ¿qué va a hacer Potter ahora sin ti? Ahora que vayas a reunirte con esa bastardita que tienes por hija." Le dijo con ganas de dañar.

Ella quería luchar, quería soltarse, pero había otra parte de su cabeza que se lo impedía, ¿y si era lo mejor? ¿Y si lo mejor era que ella muriera y se fuera con Aymee? Así que sin que la fuerza de él fuere suficiente ella soltó la varita que empuñaba. Y cerró los ojos esperando, que los pulmones le explotaran por la falta de aire, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que su pecho iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

De pronto, sintió la fuerte opresión en su cuello irse, escuchó un fuerte ruido y ella resbaló sobre la pared, cayendo en el suelo, abrió los ojos.

Collins estaba tirado en el suelo, ella levantó la mirada y vio a aquel joven que reconocía perfectamente.

"Seamus…" murmuró.

Seamus Finnegan la miró con reprobación y la ayudó a levantarse, le devolvió la varita, y la empujó a fuera de la celda. Alejándola de aquel ala. Llevándola hacia el lugar en donde descansaban los aurores de sus guardias.

Reconoció el lugar inmediatamente, era en donde había ido a parar, cuando la primera vez que había ido a Azkaban con Harry, había sufrido un ataque de los dementores.

"Ginny que bueno que estás bien." Sintió que alguien le abrazó.

"Neville." Dijo ella sin comprender, sabía que Neville y Seamus compartían guardias en Azkaban. ¿Pero cómo era que la habían rescatado?

"Yo…" comenzó ella a hablar pero Seamus la interrumpió.

"Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando Ginny Weasley, metiéndote a esa celda, con ese hombre, tan peligroso…menos mal que me informaron que una tal "Gwyneth Williams" había entrado."refunfuñó. "Harry va a matarnos cuando sepa lo que ha sucedido." Dijo el irlandés con tono furioso.

Neville, le reconfortaba y le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate que ella tomó resignadamente. Estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá que estaba en el salón.

"Él no tiene que enterarse." Dijo ella con rapidez. Sabía que Harry se pondría furiosísimo con ella.

"Temo que es un poco tarde…ya le hemos escrito. En cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que habías sido tu quien había entrado a la prisión." dijo Neville algo apenado.

"Yo diría que demasiado tarde." Escuchó una nueva voz, que supo perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

Los ojos verdes de Harry la miraban con frialdad. Tanto Seamus como Neville le miraron pero Ginny bajó la mirada al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?" preguntó él con voz dura, sus ojos verdes crispaban con angustia.

Fue Seamus quien le contestó.

"Los guardias de la entrada nos informaron que una tal Gwyneth Williams, auror del departamento había entrado a la prisión. Yo le dije a Neville que el nombre me parecía conocido…y me recordó que era el nombre falso de Ginny…bueno, ya sabes que cuando fuimos al velorio de tu hija, pues nos enteramos de todo…" comenzó él.

Harry levantó una ceja y le miró con impaciencia. "Ve al grano Finnegan."

"Neville, fue a quien se le ocurrió que ella podría ir haber ido a la celda de Collins…porque bueno, él fue uno de los asesinos de tu hija…" murmuró incómodamente.

La mirada de Harry era implacable. Ginny seguía sentada entre Neville y Seamus y no se atrevía si quiera a levantar la mirada.

"Y bueno mientras que Neville te escribió esa lechuza urgente yo fui a buscar a Ginny…y bueno, la encontré." Murmuró él.

"Y se puede saber cómo es posible que la hayan dejado entrar con una identificación falsa. ¡Maldita sea Finnegan! Esa es una falta muy grave a la seguridad de aquí….sólo espera a que a Kingsley se entere." Dijo furioso.

"En cuanto a ti…" dijo mirando a Ginny y cuando vio que los ojos de Ginny estaban inundados de lágrimas su voz se suavizó. "Dame la identificación."

Ginny le miró furiosa, y sacó lentamente la identificación de su capa, y con mano temblorosa se la dio.

Harry se la arrebató con premura.

"Ve a la Madriguera…hay un traslador que te está esperando, valiente papelón que hice en tu casa, preguntando por verte ahí…cuando me dijeron que ni siquiera habías puesto pie ahí en todo el día." Dijo con voz recelosa.

Ella ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle, le pasó de largo, pero él la retuvo del brazo al notar las marcas rojizas que tenía en su cuello.

"Pero qué demonios…" dijo examinándola, levantándole la barbilla. Acariciándole esa zona del cuello. Ella permaneció callada. "¿Cómo te hiciste eso..?"

Ella permaneció implacable y negó con la cabeza. "No pienso decirte nada si sólo ganaré más de tus irascibles gritos." Dijo y se soltó de él, caminando fuera del ala a tomar el traslador.

Cuando supo que ella se había marchado miró a sus amigos.

Los dos le miraban sin habla. Pero Harry notó algo en su mirada que no le gustó para nada. ¿Lástima?

"¿Cómo se hizo eso en el cuello?" preguntó con voz un poco menos histérica.

Neville miró a Seamus que tomó aire y contestó.

"Creo que ella…bueno, cuando la encontré estaba en la celda de Collins, él la tenía contra la pared, ahorcándola por el cuello, y ella había dejado caer su varita." Dijo y le vio de nuevo con pena "Creo que si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta dos segundos más tarde….creo que ahora estarías organizando su velorio, Harry."

Harry se había sentado en la silla que había en una pequeña mesa, se talló el rostro con frustración.

"Creo que ella se había rendido…tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía poner ningún empeño para soltarse." Le dijo Seamus en voz baja. "No te lo diría sino creyera que necesita ayuda."

Harry los miró, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. "Ella…ha perdido muchas de sus habilidades como auror, cuando la libraron de la identidad falsa…pero creo que ella todavía habría podido pelear, por lo menos para liberarse de Collins. Supongo que sino peleó es porque no quería hacerlo." Dijo con resquemor.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Harry. Sentimos mucho lo de tu hija, pero creo que ahora ella debe ser tu principal prioridad." Le dijo Neville "¿En qué cabeza cabe venir a meterse a la boca del lobo?" dijo incrédulo. "Debe estar pasándola fatal. Pero si a mi Luna alguna vez se le ocurriera algo así…"

"Lo sé." Le cortó Harry, luego los miró, un poco abochornado por su reacción. "Gracias por haberla salvado." Dijo él asintió cortamente y se marchó.

* * *

Ginny estaba finalmente, para tranquilidad de Harry, en la Madriguera, pero se limitaba a ver la tasa de chocolate caliente que le había dado su madre. Tenía las rodillas dobladas, en la silla y se acurrucada, su figura delgada se lo permitía. Estaba toda vestida de negro, con pantalones y un suéter del mismo color. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto tapando su cuello para evitar preguntas suspicaces.

Sus hermanos, Bill y Charlie, que habían llegado de Egipto y Rumania, respectivamente, la había recibido con muchos abrazos, lágrimas y palabras acogedoras, que ella había tratado de regresar de la manera más amable que pudo.

Suspiró mientras seguía jugando con su chocolate caliente. Su mirada increíblemente triste. Esperaba impacientemente a que Harry llegara ¿estaría tan enojado con ella? Sabía que lo que había hecho había sido tonto…pero ella había peleado, había peleado por soltarse, no quería ahorcada ¿o si?

Charlie, Bill y los gemelos charlaban alejados de ella, pero ella estaba harta de sentir sus miradas suspicaces, y llenas de ¿lástima? Como detestaba esa palabra.

Su madre estaba cocinándole un platillo, que Ginny estaba segura que no comería.

"Ya es suficiente ¿no?" dijo Ginny mirando a sus hermanos con cara de pocos amigos "Si sólo iban a venir para sentir lástima por mí…" dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

"No Ginny, no, no pienses eso, por favor." Murmuró Bill poniéndose de pié también, aproximándose a ella y abrazándola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo. "Sentimos mucho lo que has pasado, pequeña, pero tu siempre serás nuestra hermanita…no podemos evitar sentirnos mal por ti, pero no es lástima…te queremos y a pesar de todo por lo que estás pasando, estamos felices de tenerte de vuelta."

"Nos preocupas pequitas…" intervino George.

Ginny les lanzó una triste sonrisa a sus hermanos. "Yo también los eché mucho de menos y también me da gusto verlos." Dijo ella. Y sus cuatro hermanos presentes la abrazaron con fuerza.

Molly salió de la cocina con el plato relleno de comida para Ginny y miró la escena enternecida, había escuchado toda la conversación, esos cabezotas…habían crecido con Ginny y todavía no sabían como lidiar con ella. Pensó la mujer.

"Cariño, Ginny, es hora de que te alimentes…" dijo la mujer.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Ginny sintió su estómago extrañamente rugir por comida, se sintió extraña, no había probado bocado desde que…pasó lo que pasó.

"¿Y no hay nada para nosotros?" preguntó Fred ofendido.

Ginny sonrió disimuladamente.

"No…pero si acaban de comer hace un rato. No tienen vergüenza…acompañen a su hermana a comer."dijo la mujer apunto de regresar para la cocina.

De pronto, el sonido de una reciente aparición se escuchó en la sala. Ginny se sobresaltó hasta que vio que era Harry.

"Mira que nos trajo el viento…" comenzó Charlie. "No te había visto, Harry, ¿desde hace cuánto?" La verdad era recién acababa de llegar de Rumania hacía unas cuantas horas.

Harry le extendió la mano y él la tomó amablemente.

"Desde el supuesto funeral de tu hermana." Contestó Harry fríamente. "Que casi se convierte hoy en uno de verdad ¿no es así?" dijo mirándola.

Ginny regresó su atención al plato en el que comía, o jugaba con la comida, era lo mismo.

Se creó un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Que fue roto por el efusivo saludo de la Señora Weasley, que abrazó a Harry como otro de sus hijos. La mujer tuvo que pararse prácticamente en puntitas para alcanzarlo, ya que si Harry, no era notablemente alto, si había crecido bastante desde los 11 años cuando la mujer todavía podía abrazarlo a su antojo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Potter?" le preguntó Bill, con una nueva sensación de sobreprotección sobre su hermanita menor. El sabía lo estúpido que era, ella había sido la madre de la hija de ese sujeto que estaba en su sala, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir celos de hermano mayor.

"¿Cómo están Fleur y tu hija Bill?" preguntó Harry altaneramente desviando el tema. Bill lo miró con desconfianza.

"Bien…se quedaron en París." Afirmó él. "Pero estamos pensando regresar a vivir a Inglaterra pronto."

"Me alegro por ti." Contestó Harry cortésmente. Se dejó de cortesías y se acercó a Ginny que seguía jugueteando con la comida en su plato.

"¿Piensas comer eso o vas jugar el resto de la tarde?" preguntó él, no podía fingir que no estaba molesto con ella.

Ginny enrolló la mirada, botó el cubierto sobre el plato y le miró.

"¿Sabes qué Harry? Ya me cansaste…yo tenía todo el derecho de ir a Azkaban hoy, a reclamarle a esos malditos lo que le hicieron a mi hija, y no tenía porque pedirte permiso." Le gritó ella.

Los presentes presenciaban el intercambio mirando de uno a otro.

"Claro que si…tenías todo el derecho de ir a reclamar, más no a cometer un acto prácticamente suicida. ¿O qué pensabas Ginny? Que Collins iba a darte un ramo de flores a cambio de tus insultos." Dijo él enfurecido.

"No tengo idea de qué cosas te habrá dicho Seamus." Dijo ella, estaba roja de coraje, y a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable. "Pero yo luché, luché por soltarme…fue una estupidez está bien…pero intenté zafarme." Refunfuñó ella.

"¿A sí? Pues a juzgar por esas marcas que tienes en el cuello. No lo intentaste lo suficiente." Le gritó él de vuelta. Ginny lloraba de rabia, lo miraba altivamente. "¿Querías morir no? Porque no me explico de qué otra manera, un hombre como Collins…que apenas y tiene fuerza para pararse, pudo desarmarte. Entiendo que ya no tengas las habilidad que tenía siendo Gwyneth…pero al menos deberías tener sentido común." Regañó él, respiraba a jadeos. Esa mujer era capaz de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él.

"No puedo estar aquí, mientras que este troglodita siga gritándome así…yo me largo…" dijo Ginny caminando hacia el perchero y tomando su abrigo negro. Pero Harry la tomó con firmeza del brazo y la jaló hacia la mesa del comedor.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado…termina de comer…" dijo sentándola de nuevo.

Los hermanos de Ginny, increíblemente se quedaron sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo presenciaban mudos la escena.

Hasta que Bill se dio cuenta del papelón que estaban haciendo.

"Potter, no le hables de esa manera, en frente nuestro." Le dijo el pelirrojo, soberbiamente.

"Bien…entonces dejaré que se mate, como quiso hacerlo hoy, y como quiso hacerlo hace días." Le contesto el ojiverde, estaba furioso, sabía que esas peleas no lo iban a llevar a ningún lado.

Sintió a la Señora Weasley reconfortándolo, la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ginny por otra parte lo miraba con enojo.

"Harry, querido, ven a hablar conmigo…" le insistió la mujer. Vio como Ginny trataba de ponerse de pie, pero la mujer la miró con severidad. "Tu cena Ginny, no quiero que te mates de hambre." Le dijo con brusquedad. "Y ustedes, vigilen a su hermana." Les dijo a los pelirrojos del salón.

Harry siguió a la mujer que consideraba como su segunda madre, a afuera, al jardín. Dejando a los cuatro Weasley atemorizados por sus gritos y a Ginny más furiosa que un dragón húngaro.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron solos, fuera de la casa Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse.

"Lo siento…no quise hablarle así a ninguno de ellos pero es que…" comenzó él, pero en los ojos de la mujer no había una pizca de enojo, sólo comprensión.

"Estás pasando por un infierno, comprendo que te preocupes por Ginny pero ella…sabes que siempre ha sido independiente y quizá ahora también quiera serlo. Te pido que tengas paciencia con ella, se que en circunstancias normales y mucho más ahora puede ser un dolor de cabeza…si lo sabre yo que soy su madre." Le dijo y le sonrió suavemente.

Harry sonrió de vuelta y se recargó sobre la puerta. "Yo amo a ese dolor de cabeza, la amo más que a nada…y lo único que deseo es que salga de todo esto."

"Se que la quieres, y por eso mismo te pido que tengas paciencia. Se que estás sufriendo…eras el padre de Aymee después de todo. Pero ella…Ginny, no tienes idea de cómo se siente en estos momentos. Tratará de alejarte, tratará de hacerte rabiar para que dejes de quererla, se va a desquitar contigo por todo lo que le ha pasado…se siente triste, enojada, no sólo por la muerte de su hija que ya de por si es un golpe muy fuerte, sino también por todo lo que le ha pasado…" le explicó ella. Mirándolo con una ternura que pocas personas lo habían visto.

"Ella te quiere, pero necesitas darle tiempo." Concluyó, sonriéndole disimuladamente.

"Lo entiendo." Sentenció él.

"Ahora…tu también vas a quedar en los huesos sino pruebas bocado, muchacho." Dijo ella severamente.

* * *

Habían regresado a casa después de la cena en la Madriguera. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que habían salido de ahí.

Ginny botó su abrigo negro en la sala y se acurrucó en el sofá. Harry la miró y suspiró, estaba más pálida que nada, y tenía grandes ojeras, debajo de sus ojos cafés. Pero nada comparado con su semblante de tristeza.

_Paciencia, se repitió a sí mismo. _

Se sentó a lado de ella, a unos centímetros de distancia. Pero ella esquivaba su mirada.

"Déjame ver las marcas…quiero saber si tengo que llevarte a San Mungo." Le dijo él con voz tranquila.

Ginny negó tercamente y tapó las marcas de su cuello con su largo cabello.

Harry suspiró.

"Por favor…ya no gritaré." le insistió él con dulzura.

Ella le miró insegura y se levantó el cabello hacia un lado. Él lentamente se acercó a ella y miró las marcas. Parecían sólo hinchazón y sólo se le había levantado la piel ligeramente. La acarició, ella se quejó.

"¿Duele?" le preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ella suspiró. "Sólo un poco."

"Te voy a dar una poción que tengo en el botiquín…no creo que sea nada grave. Nada comparado con lo que pudo haber sido." Dijo él, sin evitar que un dejo de reclamo se le notara en la voz.

Ginny lo miró irritada a punto de levantarse pero él se lo impidió.

"¿De verdad peleaste?" le preguntó él con seriedad.

"Si, ya te dije que si…" dijo molesta tratando de zafarse de él. "No sé que fue lo que te dijo Finnegan…pero yo si lo intenté." Dijo ella enojada, evitando su mirada.

Él la analizó momentáneamente.

"No es lo que me dijo Seamus." Dijo él soltándola.

Ella le miró "Es lo que me dicen tus ojos…" dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Tu no peleaste, tu querías que Collins te matara." Sentenció él, sin una pizca de enojo en su voz.

"No…" repitió ella, varias lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. "Yo pelé, yo lo intenté…pero él…era muy fuerte…" dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Un hombre con tantos dementores a su alrededor…¿sin varita? ¿Qué está en los huesos? ¿También fue él quien te metió a su celda?" le dijo comprensión. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Deja de engañarte a ti misma. Tu querías morir, querías morir para irte con Aymee."

"No es cierto…" negó ella con desesperación. "Eso no es cierto." Comenzaba a jadear con desesperación, le costaba respirar, y a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella no era una suicida, respetaba mucha la vida, se respetaba a ella misma, respetaba a sus padres, y lo respetaba a él.

Harry la abrazó, porque presentía que le venía un ataque de pánico.

"Ya Gin…tranquila, ya. Tienes que respirar…" le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. Abrazándola, reconfortándola, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"Perdóname…por favor perdóname." Le pidió ella. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, los mismos ojos que hacía unas horas lo miraban con furia. Él le acariciaba el cabello. "Todo es culpa mía, Aymee está muerta por mi culpa y yo…"

"Aymee está muerta por culpa de Kennington y Collins. Nada ha sido culpa tuya." Le aseguró él. Acariciándole el rostro.

"Sino la hubiera perdido…" negó ella con terquedad.

"No la perdiste….te la quitaron." Dijo él, haciendo que ella se recargara en su hombro. Le hablaba con voz suave, tratando de que comprendiera.

La dejó sollozar unos minutos, y cuando sus sollozos se detuvieron, él creyó que ella se había quedado dormida. Bajó la mirada y la encontró mirando al vacío, ella sintió su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Él le limpió con los pulgares los restos de lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.

Estaban tan cerca, demasiado cerca, que si sólo se moviera unos milímetros, sus labios estarían sobre los de ella. Ginny lo miró con tristeza, cerró los ojos y él comprendió lo que ella quería. Él se acercó y la besó con suavidad y con lentitud. Mientras que ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. Se separó de él, y rozó su nariz contra la de él.

"Perdóname…" le suplicó ella a murmullos.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte." Le aseguró él de vuelta. Antes de volver a besarla. Él beso que él había comenzado como tierno, se había convertido en uno mucho más profundo. Se besaban con desesperación y sólo se separaban para respirar.

Él comenzó a deslizar sus labios, de la boca de ella a su cuello, teniendo extremo cuidado al besarla sobre las marcas que es maldito había dejado sobre ella. La besaba en el cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja, ella respiraba a jadeos, no había ni rastro de las lágrimas que ella había derramado.

Dejó que momentáneamente la pasión la guiara y se sentó sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo. Mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda, haciéndola gemir en su boca. Ella quería tanto perderse en la pasión, olvidarse de todo el dolor por el que ella pasaba, entregarse a las caricias y al placer que él le ofrecía.

Pero como el calor, cede ante el frío, así de rápido, ella quiso separarse de él. En cuanto lo sintió acariciarla por debajo de la blusa. Ella se estremeció y separó sus labios de los de él.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él preocupado y desconcertado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se levantó de él con prontitud, estaba despeinada, por la forma en la que él le había acariciado el cabello y sus labios estaban hinchados por sus besos.

"No puedo, lo siento…" dijo ella. Lágrimas amenazando sus ojos de nuevo.

Él la miró y después entendió a la perfección. Se levantó y la abrazó.

"Está bien, estarás bien." Le aseguró.

Ella miró al suelo. "Estoy agotada…creo que es mejor que me vaya a acostar." Le aseguró ella. Se paró de puntitas le dio un corto beso en los labios y se iba a ir a la cama. Pero a la mitad del camino se volvió hacia él y le miró.

"¿Algún día va a pasar?" preguntó ella.

El no comprendió al principio, pero ella al notar su desconcierto le aclaró:

"¿Algún día va a dejar de doler?" le aclaró, esperando una respuesta.

Harry no sabía que clase de respuesta es la que debería de darle.

"Nunca va a dejar de doler, el dolor siempre va a estar ahí, pero si tu pones de tu parte, aprenderás a vivir con él, aceptarás que hicimos todo lo que pudimos, todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos. Y te darás cuenta de que los únicos que quedamos mal somos nosotros, porque ella está mejor. Y aprenderás que siempre va a estar contigo, en tus recuerdos." Fue lo forma más sincera que encontró para responderle.

Ella asintió. "¿Harry?" preguntó ella de nuevo.

Él le miró.

"Te amo, y lo siento." Se disculpó.

Él le lanzó una triste sonrisa y le replicó: "También te amo, Gin."

El suspiró, mientras la vio marcharse.

Como la adoraba y el hecho de que ella estuviera sufriendo de aquella forma también lo hacía sufrir a él, igual o más.

* * *

**NOTA**.- BUENO SI...ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO EN TAN SOLO UNAS HORAS ¿LA RAZÓN? ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR COMO POSEÍDA, EN UN INTENTO DESESPERADO POR GANARME SU PERDÓN. JAJA SI SOY MUY MELODRAMÁTICA. PERO YA EN SERIO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS KE HE RECIBIDO HASTA AHORA, Y TAL Y COMO TODOS DICEN: NO HAY FORMA DE KE ESE DOLOR SE QUITE, PERO SE APRENDE A VIVIR CON ÉL, Y ES ESO LO QUE INTENTO REFLEJAR PARA MIS PERSONAJES, BUENO PARA LOS PERSONAJES KE HE TOMADO PRESTADOS DE JK CLARO ESTÁ. **

**VARIAS COSAS... **

**ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN DEJADO DE LEER TODAVÍA, ESPERO QUE TENGAN FE, Y TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE SI BIEN NO HAY FORMA DE QUE AYMEE VUELVA, NO VOY A DEJARLOS SIENDO INFELIZ, NO VOY A TERMINAR CON GINNY MATÁNDOSE NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, ASI KE ESTÉN TRANQUILOS, ESPERO QUE POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN. VAN A SER FELICES...AL FINAL, DESPUÉS DE TODO EL VIACRUCIS, LO VAN A HACER, SE LOS PROMETO, Y SOY YO LA KE ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO. **

**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE ESTÉN DEJANDO REVIEWS AUNQUE SEAN POQUITOS...ESPERO QUE NO ODIEN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO KE LES SAQUEN LAGRIMONES, ESO SI. :S **

**RECIBI UN MENSAJE DE UN LECTOR, QUE ME DICE QUE SI HE PENSADO EN UN FINAL ALTERNATIVA. LA RESPUESTA ES SI: SI HE PENSADO EN UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO, EN DONDE DEJO A AYMEE CON VIDA, Y SI LOS LECTORES LO PIDEN CLARO KE LO REDACTARÉ, TAN PRONTO COMO TERMINÉ LA HISTORIA...POR LO MENOS CON UN FINAL. ME CONFORMO JAJAJA. **

**COMO VERÁN, LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA TODAVÍA, Y COMO TODOS ESTÁN INQUIETOS Y NO SABEN: KÉ PASA DESPUÉS? SÓLO VOY A DARLES UNAS PISTAS, PERO TENDRÁN KE ESPERAR A LEERLO. **

**1.- HARRY SE VA PORKE CREE KE TIENE KE DARLE ESPACIO A GINNY ELLA SE LO PIDE. Y ÉL TIENE KE IRSE A UNA MISIÓN EN ALEMANIA. **

**2.- PERO ANTES DE IRSE EN SU DESPEDIDA LE DEJA UN PAR DE REGALOS A GINNY: ¿SE ACUERDAN DEL DIJE DEL KE YA NO HEMOS VUELTO A HABLAR? PUES ÉL LO TIENE...Y LE DEJA OTRO REGALO CON EL CUAL LA PELIRROJA NO SABE COMO LIDIAR, SI ADIVINARON...LA VUELVE A EMBARAZAR. **

**:O LES DIGO TODO ESTO PORKE NO KIERO KE ME ODIEN TANTO, NO KIERO KE CREAN KE LA HISTORIA VA A TERMINAR TRISTE. POR ESO LES ACTUALICÉ TAN RAPIDO, CON UN CAPI MEDIANAMENTE LARGO, Y POR ESO LE ESTOY DANDO TODOS MIS SPOILERS. OJALA Y PUEDEN PERDONARME... PORFAVOOOOOOOORRRR, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE O LLORO. :(**

**LOS KIERO! Y POR FA, LES SUPLICO! DEJEN REVIEWS! DIGANME KE OPINAN...VISTO DESDE ESTA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA.! PORFAVORRRR! LO SUPLICO! **

**PS. LO DEL FINAL ALTERNATIVO SIGUE EN PIE, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO, LOGRE TERMINARLO POR LO MENOS CON UN FINAL, Y DOS, SIEMPRE KE VEA KE ES LO KE KIEREN. **

**XOXO. **

**ANABELLA. **


	23. Buen Duelo

**NOTA: **HOLA A TODOS! PRIMERO KE NADA LES AVISO KE ESTOY CONTESTANDO REVIEWS (LOS MÁS POSIBLES) Y LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO TAN RÁPIDO ES PORQUE: NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO TAN INSPIRADA, DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. NUNCA HABIA TENIDO REVIEWS TAN HERMOSOS COMO LOS KE ME HAN ESTADO MANDANDO Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE.

AHORA KIERO ADVERTIRLES VARIAS COSAS, LA PRIMERA ES QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPI, SIGUEN SI ACASO UNO O DOS MÁS, Y APARTE UN EPÍLOGO. SE LOS DEJO LARGUÍSIMO PARA QUE VENA COMO LOS KIERO :D. APARTE DE ESO, _**QUIERO ADVERTIRLES QUE EL CAPI TIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES FUERTES,**_ ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE LA TRAMA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ASÍ LO AMERITA. ASI KE ANTES DE CADA ESCENA DE ESE TIPO, QUE SON COMO DOS...PONDRÉ UNA ADVERTENCIA, POR SI SE KIEREN SALTAR ESA PARTE. DE CUALQUIER FORMA EL RATING DEL FIC ES M. APARTE DE TODOS ESTO, QUIERO SUPLICARLES KE SIGAN CON LOS REVIEWS...NO ME GUSTARÍA KE MI INSPIRACIÓN SE FUERA JUSTO CUANDO ESTOY APUNTO DE TEMRINAR EL FIC :O

ESTE CAPI ESTÁ ENFOCADO FUNDAMENTALMENTE EN LAS EMOCIONES, DEL DESPUÉS, EN LAS EMOCIONES INICIALES, A MI FORMA DE VER, ANTES DE QUE COMIENCE A SENTIRSE DE MANERA DESMESURADA LA AUSENCIA DE LA PERSONA. EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPIS SE VERÁ MÁS. 

CHEQUEN CONTESTACIONES A REVIES MÁS ABAJO. 

ANABELLA

_**Capitulo: Good Mourning***_

A veces nos preguntamos por que tiene que ser tan horrible, porque tiene que dolernos tanto, lo que debemos recordar es que en cualquier momento puede cambiar. Es la única manera de sobrevivir.

Cuando duele tanto que no puedes respirar, es así como sobrevives. Recordando que algún día, de alguna forma, imposiblemente, no te vas a sentir así, no te va a doler así.

"Ginny, ya es suficiente, cariño, por favor, tienes que salir de esta habitación."

El pelinegro ya estaba cansado, estaba preocupado, había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Aymee, y Ginny seguía pasando por lo menos cuatro horas diarias ahí dentro.

Él ya no sabía que hacer le preocupaba mucho, pero cualquiera sugerencia que le hiciera la pelirroja la tomaba a mal, y lidiar con ella se estaba haciendo cada día más difícil.

Ginny por otra parte, había pasado por altibajos dentro de aquel mes. La primera semana desde el incidente en Azkaban le había retirado el habla por completo a Harry cuando la obligó a ir con unos psico-quien-sabe-que, que lo único que querían de ella era que hablara, hablara y hablara. Ese hombre la sacaba de quicio, lo adoraba, pero la sacaba de quicio. Ella se negaba a hablar del tema, era como si el nombre de Aymee estuviera prohibido. Harry por él contrario, encontraba bastante facilidad en hablarle en voz alta a su hija, teniendo la esperanza de que quizá pudiera escucharle, quizá sólo como un consuelo propio. Ginny se rehusaba a escuchar consejo, a escuchar consuelos.

Después todo había empeorado incluso más, ella echaba rabietas por cualquier cosa que no le gustaba. Que si ella quería quedarse en casa, que si él quería que ella saliera. Que si ella quería que Harry no fuera a trabajar, que si él consideraba que lo necesitaba. Que si ella quería involucrarse de alguna manera en la condena de los asesinos de su hija a la pena máxima, que si Harry se lo prohibía terminantemente. Y después pequeños detalles, que si Harry quería hablar de lo ocurrido, que si quería que ella se desahogara, que si Ginny se rehusaba por completo.

En fin, lo más extremo que había llegado a hacer, fue en un momento de desesperación comprar pasaje para América, alegando que quería regresar allá para recordar a Aymee, Harry había tenido que deshacerle las males innumerables veces. Pero es que Ginny no lo podía evitar, estaba tan enojada, tenía tanta rabia por dentro. Y no sólo era Harry él que tenía que aguantarle los malos tratos, sino todo el mundo a su alrededor. Desde su madre, pasando por su padre, hermanos, con los cuales se lucía notablemente, hasta Hermione y caray, terminando con sus sobrinos.

Él último percance que había surgido entre Harry y su pelirroja, había sido la terquedad de esta por pasar la mitad de su día encerrada en la recámara de Aymee.

Después de haber logrado deshacer el hechizo que ella había puesto a la puerta, por sexta vez en la semana. Él entró y la miró con abatimiento, siempre era la misma escena. Cada maldito día.

"Tus hechizos se hacen más resistentes cada día." Le dijo él "Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo romperlos." Le dijo sentándose en la cama de su hija, en donde Ginny estaba acostada.

"Es la práctica, supongo." Murmuró la pelirroja, viendo al vacío.

Él cautelosamente le tomó la mano.

"Gin, esto no te hace ningún bien. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?" insistió con voz tranquila, pero vaya que le costaba, después de haberse echado el mismo discursillo durante días, él ya no sabía que hacer.

"Pues deja de hacerlo entonces…" insistió ella, sin si quiera mirarlo.

Harry se talló las sienes con frustración.

"¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te deje aquí? ¿Sola todo el día? Apenas probando bocado y maldiciéndote por cosas por las cuales no tuviste la culpa." Le dijo con voz un poco más golpeada. "Ginny…"

"Fue mi culpa, ella está muerta por mi culpa." Se había convertido en su mantra.

Él suspiró con cansancio.

"Tus sobrinos quieren verte…Arthur y Victoire, que acaba de llegar de Francia. Tus hermanos insisten, cariño." Le dijo forzándole a mirarle.

Ella bajó la mirada.

"De acuerdo." Dijo más dócilmente poniéndose de pie.

Y así pasaban interminablemente los días de ellos. Sumidos en una atmósfera oscura que no los dejaba respirar, que los asfixiaba, y que él temor más grande Harry, era que terminara con Ginny.

* * *

Era su cumpleaños, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada. Ginny lo había olvidado por completo, llevaba años siendo Gwyneth, celebrando su cumpleaños el día en la habían encontrado, porque no tenían ninguna otra fecha a la cual referirlo. Y ciertamente, era sólo una fecha, una fecha y ya. Y había estado tan absorta en la pérdida de Aymee, que demonios, lo había olvidado por completo.

"¿Ginny?" Harry la sacó del trance en el que había caído. "¿No estás lista todavía?"

Presentía que iba a tener con ella otra de las acostumbradas discusiones.

"¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que yo me voy a prestar a esto? No tengo nada que celebrar ¿no comprendes? ¿Cómo podría si mi vida es un infierno?" se dio la vuelta y se sentó tercamente en la alfombra al frente del fuego.

Harry sabía que tenía la batalla perdida, pero Molly le había suplicado que la llevara a la Madriguera, para por lo menos partir una tarta de melaza, lo que fuera…finalmente, era su primer cumpleaños que pasaba con su familia después de todos aquellos años.

"Tu madre insiste, no será nada grande, sólo es para que no pase desapercibido." Insistió él, sentándose en la alfombra junto a ella.

Los ojos cafés de Ginny estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero él tenía problemas para identificar ¿lagrimas de qué? Podría pensarse que de dolor, pero la manera en la que lo miraba, la manera en la que fruncía el entrecejo, daba a parecer que más bien estaba enfadadísima.

"Pues tu, mi madre y todos los demás pueden irse al demonio." Se levantó dándole la espalda. Él la tomó del brazo.

"Tu no hablarás de esa forma de tu familia." Le dijo con severidad. "Entiendo que estás sufriendo, pero nada justifica que hables de esa forma, todos queremos lo mejor para ti." Le insistió.

"No seas hipócrita…¿se te olvidar en quién te convertiste tu cuando yo supuestamente morí? ¿Se te olvida que no se te quitó lo amargado hasta que Gwyneth llegó a tu vida? ¿Se te olvida que eras un fracaso como auror, un fracaso como persona? Así que no vengas a darme tus discursos baratos acerca de cómo debo comportarme." le había dado un golpe bajo. Un dejo de arrepentimiento se dejó sentir en ella, un dolor en el corazón, una sensación de culpabilidad la nublaba por completo. "Yo…"

Pero Harry la había soltado y negó con la cabeza.

"Entiendo como te sientes, pero eso no te da derecho…" comenzó él a alegarle, subiéndole el tono.

"Tu no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento." Le dijo ella, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo libremente por su rostro. "Tu no tienes idea…me queda claro que la única que lamenta la pérdida de mi hija soy yo."

Estas palabras no pudieron haberlo lastimado más, era como si cada una de las palabras de Ginny, le destrozaran por dentro, la miraba y no era capaz de reconocerla.

Él también tenía un temperamento.

"He hecho lo mejor que he podido. Una vez me reclamaste por sentir lástima por mi mismo…bueno pues mírate en un espejo y dime entonces ¿quién es la cobarde ahora?" eso fue suficiente, la pelirroja levantó al palma de la mano para abofetearlo, pero él le sostuvo la mano en el aire. "No te reconozco para nada, no eres ni la sombra de la mujer que amo."

"Me importa un condenado demonio lo que tu opines de mi." Se limpió las lágrimas. "Yo creo que más bien estás enojado porque no he querido acostarme contigo, por eso me haces la vida tan miserable. ¿Es eso? Porque si es eso te juro que podemos negociarlo…total, más usada no he podido estar."

Eso era el colmo.

Era devastador.

Agonizante.

No sabía quién demonios era la mujer que tenía en frente. Pero algo en sus ojos, le dijo, le recordó que esa era Ginny. Ginny la hermanita de su mejor amigo que había tenido una infatuación infantil con él, Ginny la valiente, terca y popular de Gryffindor, Ginny la sensación en quidditch como extraordinaria cazadora, Ginny el amor de su vida, Ginny la madre de su hija.

No podía dejar que sus palabras le amedrentaran.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió:

La abrazó.

Ella luchó por soltarse pero su abrazo no cedió, toda la furia que había sentido, el odio que había sentido, el enojo…todo ello se transformó en sollozos incontrolables. Era un tremendo vacío. Pronto cedió a su abrazó, y sollozó como hacía días que no lo hacía.

"Perdóname…por favor." Le murmuró al oído.

Él no dejó de abrazarle. "Todo está bien." Le aseguró.

Pero los sollozos de ella no se detenían. "La extraño…por favor..por favor…la necesito de vuelta. Por favor, por favor…yo ya no puedo…"

Él la miró, no tenía idea de lo mucho que le afectaba verla así.

"Si puedes…" le insistió.

"No…ya no puedo, ya no quiero…" le refutó.

"Entonces yo podré y querré por los dos." Le murmuró.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza aún, poco a poco sosegando sus sollozos, respiraba entrecortadamente, y de repente le llegaba el sentimiento. Él se limitaba a reconfortarla. Cuando sus sollozos se detuvieron se separó de él.

"Perdóname, por favor, por favor, perdóname." Le suplicó.

Caray le había dicho cosas espantosas, horribles, cosas que ni siquiera las pensaba en verdad. Pero estaba tan enojada, tan furiosa con todos. Se paró de puntitas y alcanzó a besarlo, él le tomó el rostro y la separó, recargó su frente en contra de la de ella.

Ella intentaba besarlo otra vez pero él se lo impidió.

"Tranquilízate, estamos bien. Todo está bien." Le aseguró y la llevó a la habitación. Le dio una poción para dormir sin tener pesadillas, ella bebió un sorbo, y lo miró. Él le dio un besito en la frente y la abrazó hasta que la sintió ceder.

La respiración de ella se hizo más profunda, y fue cuando supo que ella estaba completamente dormida.

La recostó y la miró.

Cuando estaba así, tan pacífica, tan tranquila, casi podía reconocerla. De no ser por la forma en la que su piel estaba prácticamente adherida a sus huesos, estaba más pálida de lo normal, y tenía grandes ojeras.

Sus propios ojos se nublaron, se humedecieron pero evitó derramar una sola lágrima. Le dolía tanto verla así, le dolían tanto sus arranques, sobre todo porque, si bien era cierto que a él le dolía lo que le decía, él estaba seguro que la que más sufría era ella. Soltó un triste suspiro. Y para colmo extrañaba condenadamente a su hija, estaba también repleto de resentimiento, de dolor, por haberse perdido tantas y tantas cosas de ella. De esa pedacito que era también parte de él. Pero podía entregarse a ese dolor, y terminar de hundirse con Ginny, o luchar por sacarla adelante. Y él sabía que por respeto a la memoria de su hija, él tenía que ser fuerte y empeñarse en hacer lo segundo.

Al día siguiente, que era lunes, Ginny se levantó con un dolor de cabeza. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de que traía puesta la pijama. Lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta, era de que por primera vez en aquellas semanas había dormido sin pesadillas. Se levantó y se miró al espejo, y parecía que la tranquilidad se le reflejaba en el rostro, parecía que le había hecho muy bien ese sueño lleno de tranquilidad.

Se puso de pie, sintiéndose extrañamente fuerte. Cuando salió a la sala, estaba segura de que no encontraría a Harry en ningún lado, estaba segura de que se habría ido al Ministerio, pero se sorprendió notablemente, cuando lo vio en la mesa del comedor, trazando planos que ella recordaba, sólo era de tácticas de campo, con varita en mano, y con varios libros a lado.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Él la miró.

"Así que estas despierta…" dijo con suavidad.

Y ella no pudo evitar dejar de sentir un tono de frialdad en su voz.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el Ministerio." Dijo ella, tratando de acercarse a él, pero él ponía distancia entre ambos.

"Quería estar aquí…para cuando despertaras." Le dijo sencillamente, mirando de reojo el libro que tenía entre sus manos. "Por cierto," dijo mirándola con frialdad "No fui yo quien te puso el camisón…tu madre vino a verte. Sólo en caso de que pensaras que se trata de otra venganza por no haber logrado meterte ene mi cama." Y ella pudo sentir otro tono de sarcasmo.

Él ni la miraba.

"¿Mi madre vino aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?" dijo ella, obviando el primer comentario.

Harry le miró a los ojos de manera desafiante.

"La verdad…." Dijo sencillamente.

Los ojos de Ginny lucieron alarmados e intranquilos.

"Le dije que habías tenido una crisis nerviosa y que tuve que darte una poción para dormir…insistió en venir a verte." Le dijo con tranquilidad. "Ginny, sabes que no eres ninguna prisionera aquí….si quieres irte, si sientes tanto desprecio por mí…la puerta está justo ahí." Le dijo él, señalando a la puerta.

Ella le miró con culpabilidad.

"Harry…" dijo ella con voz temblorosa, el bajó la mirada. Ella se acercó a él y le quitó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y lo dejó con suavidad sobre la mesa. "Se que estás enfadado, yo….nunca quise decir todo lo que dije, por favor, por favor perdóname." Le dijo con tranquilidad, dándole un beso en los labios al cual él no respondió, mientras que le acariciaba el rostro. Él le tomó las manos.

"Se que estás sufriendo." Le dijo con firmeza. "Y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no me lo permites."

Ella quería refutarle, quería alegarle lo que fuera, su estado emocional, todo lo que había sufrido, el hecho de que apenas respiraba.

Pero él le puso su dedo índice en sus labios para impedir que hablara.

"Yo te adoro. Pero si sigues con esa actitud…no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Se que duele. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué deje que te mates de hambre? ¿Qué deje que te hundas sin si quiera luchar medianamente? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? No te he presionado para hacer nada, Gin. Entiendo tu dolor de madre, entiendo todo por lo que has pasado estos años…pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Así que necesito que decidas ¿qué quieres hacer? Por que si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz…lo voy a hacer. Estoy cansado de luchar contigo." Él le pasó el pulgar por los labios, acariciándolos con suavidad, siempre había amado sus labios, tenía una boca pequeña pero unos labios de tentación. Como leyendo el amor en la mirada de él, ella besó su pulgar y lo introdujo en su boca, miró como los ojos de él prácticamente querían quitarle la ropa con la mirada.

"Quiero que me sigas queriendo…" le contestó ella, mientras que él desviaba el dorso de su mano a la mejilla de ella. "No te rindas conmigo."

"Yo también la paso mal ¿sabías? Probablemente mi dolor no se compara con el tuyo, probablemente no sufrí ni la mitad de lo que sufriste tu estando en manos de mortífagos, no estuve con Aymee ni la mitad del tiempo de lo que la disfrutaste tu. Pero yo la amaba, y me bastaba con el hecho de saber que era tuya y mía, y que tu aguantaste todo un infierno con tal de que sobreviviese. Y si la pregunta es por qué soy tan fuerte….porque no tengo opción, sino lo soy, sólo me hundiría contigo. Y te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso."

Después de ese discursillo que él le había aventado, ella se limitaba a mirar al suelo. ¿Qué era lo que él quería de ella?

"¿Y qué es lo que tu quieres de mi? Se que es difícil para ti, ser el fuerte aquí…se que sufres también. Se que te duele mi distancia, mi frialdad, mis malos tratos…pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Sólo fluye…y quisiera tantas cosas. Quisiera ser fuerte como tu, pensar en que ir con los psico-como se llamen me va ayudar, quisiera responder a tus caricias…"

"Esto no es acerca de sexo, Ginny." Le dijo enfadado aún por las acusaciones que le había hecho.

"¿Dime cuándo ha sido sólo sexo entre tu y yo?" le refutó enfadada. Él sabía la respuesta a eso, todas las veces que habían estado juntos era porque se querían, porque querían estar el uno con el otro.

"Se que te sonará estúpido…incongruente. Pero estoy tan enojada conmigo misma, tan furiosa, tan triste….que no puedo si quiera pensar en contemplar la posibilidad de que tu me quieras. De que tu quieras estar conmigo…Por eso quiero alejarte de mi, hacerte entender que no merezco tu cariño." Parecía que las palabras sólo le afloraban, le fluían, era lo que quería, lo que soñaba, lo que sentía. Sus temores, sus miedos.

Vaya hasta que por fin llegaban a algún lado.

"Tienes razón." Le dijo con severidad. Ella le miró sin entender. "Es estúpido, la sola idea de creer que no mereces mi cariño, es suficiente como para querer dejarte. ¿Sabes? Es tonto, porque no es una decisión Ginny, es un hecho."

"¿No entiendes?" le dijo desesperada. "Soy oscura y retorcida."

Él sólo una carcajada irónica.

"¿Y eso exactamente por qué? Cuando éramos niños, tu eras feliz, era hermosa, contenta, alegre. Y fue tu alegría la que hizo que me enamorara de ti."

"Bueno en ese entonces no había sido tratada como una cualquiera por un montón de mortífagos durante semanas…las cosas que me hicieron. No sabes cómo me gustaría olvidarlas…" los ojos le brillaron con desesperación, con impotencia. "Y definitivamente no había fallado al proteger a mi propia hija. Aymee está muerta por mi culpa."

Él no tenía idea de cómo esas ideas habían llegado a su cabeza.

No sabía cómo quitárselas.

Y definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo remediar tanto dolor.

"Bueno, te tengo noticias. Te amo. ¿Y sabes algo? No iré a ningún lado. No vas a alejarme." Y por primera vez en todos esos meses, Ginny se maravilló ante la determinación que mostraba.

Dicho esto se talló los ojos con cansancio, y le dio la espalda, prosiguiendo con su estudio de numerosos expedientes.

* * *

Con el pasar de las semanas, la situación entre ambos, si bien había llegado a una convivencia cortés, no había del todo alcanzado el nivel que él deseaba para su relación con ella. Por lo menos ya sólo peleaban algunas veces, por una que otra situación que le sacaba de control. Ella estaba un poco más dócil al asistir con sus psicólogos, y a tomar en cuenta los consejos que él le daba respecto a salir y distraerse. Pero fuera de aquello, no es como que la situación hubiera cambiado tanto.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Harry? Pareces molesto…" le dijo Ron. Dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde el fallecimiento de Aymee pero las cosas no parecían mejorar. Mientras Harry, en un intento desesperado por hacer que ella reaccionase la había convencido de que se fuera de compras y a pasear con Hermione y con Luna, mientras que él y Ron, se quedaban con los Arthur y Emily, Hermione no había estado muy contenta de dejar a sus hijos pero al ver a su mejor amigo tan desesperado, pues no tuvo más opción que acceder.

"Tu hermana es lo que me tiene así." Le aclaró, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Ambos habían acordado quedarse en casa cuidando de los niños.

Ron rió.

"Tan pronto sabes lo que es estar atado a ella. ¿Verdad? Te dije que no era fácil…"

Harry le miró mal encarado. "No es eso…es que cada día está más…temperamental, no sé que hacer para remediarlo. Sé que está así por todo lo que ha pasado, se que por eso se enoja con frecuencia, pero cuando uno intenta hacer todo lo posible para que ella se sienta mejor…y ella sólo responde alejándose, pues llega un momento en que ya no se que hacer." Suspiró.

Ginny se había complicado más de lo que supuso, nada de lo que el hacía le gustaba, que si llegaba tarde del Departamento, que si odiaba estar en casa sola, que si se aburría, que si ya no sabía que hacer.

Caray hasta había intentado mudarse a quien sabe donde, aparentemente tomar un avión a Estados Unidos. Y lo que más le frustraba era que ella parecía huirle casi siempre, llegaba un momento en que él la besaba y ella parecía abandonarse a sus caricias, pero después volvía a poner aquella irremediable barrera entre ellos.

Las únicas veces en las que no peleaba con él, era cuando ella estaba dormida y cuando iban al cementerio, de semana en semana a llevarle flores a la tumba de Aymee.

"¿Qué intentó tomar un avión a América, verdad?" preguntó su amigo.

Harry asintió. "Tuve que deshacerle la maleta cuatro veces…" dijo irritado.

Ron soltó otra carcajada.

"Pues intenta sobrellevar lo de mi sobrina, tienes que comprenderla…y después de todo por lo que ha pasado." Dijo él dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Mirando a su alrededor, verificando que Arthur estuviere jugando con los carritos mágicos y que Emily estuviera sonoramente dormida en su carriola junto a ellos.

"La entiendo, te juro que la entiendo. Yo también la perdí, ella también era mi hija…pero es que, a veces siento que no puedo con todo. Tengo que ir al departamento a trabajar pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, porque temo que ella cometa otra tontería, que intente irse, que abuse de todas esas porquerías de medicamentos muggles que toma, o que se le ocurra dar otra excursión por Azkaban, a visitar a Kennington y a Collins…después de todo, en una semana les dan el beso del dementor." Le explicó.

"¿Tan pronto? Pues, me alegro, lo merecen. ¿Ya le has dicho a Ginny?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No planeo decírselo…no sé como lo vaya a tomar."

"Se va a enterar, ¿Sabes? Los diarios los publicarán." Le aseguró su amigo.

"¿Y por qué crees tu que llevo semanas revisando los diarios antes que ella y quitando cualquier noticia que pudiera resultar sospechosa?" le dijo inquiriendo con la ceja alzada.

Ron sonrió. "De verdad la quieres…"

"La adoro, pero eso no quita que esté feliz porque hoy sea mi día libre." Dijo él sonriendo también. "Espero que encuentre algo de ropa que no sea color negro…quisiera que se quitara el luto."

"¿A los cinco meses desde que falleció? ¿Bromeas? Tampoco veo que tu tengas ninguna intención en quitártelo…" le dijo Ron con un tono de voz de sabelotodo.

Harry enrolló la mirada. "Ya lo sé, pero todo lo que quiero es que ella se sienta mejor…usar ropa negra sólo la deprime más, el usarla negra o de color no cambia nada…Nada puede regresarnos a Aymee." Dijo mirando al suelo, y eso era nada más que la pura verdad una realidad que si lograra hacer que a su pelirroja le entrara en la cabeza, todo se le haría más sencillo.

"Espera un segundo…" dijo Ron, notando un pequeño moretón en la mejilla de su mejor amigo, era muy tenue, hasta creyó que se había pintado con algo. "¿Cómo te hiciste eso en la mejilla?" le preguntó.

Harry le miró y no sabía si morirse de risa al contestar, porque lo más seguro es que Ron no pararía de hacerlo.

"Tu hermana…" le contestó de nuevo, no queriendo enfrentar la burla de su mejor amigo.

"¿Es en serio?" dijo el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Pues a qué estaban jugando?" dijo despectivamente.

Harry enrolló la mirada.

"Nada de las sucias ideas que te pasan por la cabeza…tu hermana me pegó, cuando descubrió en el cuarto de Aymee una escoba que le compré…ella me había prohibido terminantemente llevar a Aymee a que volara sola….pero bueno. Estando en su habitación la descubrió oculta. Y esto" dijo señalando el pequeño moretón rosado, "es lo que resta de la fuerte bofetada que me dio."

"Mi hermana ¿te hizo eso? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?" preguntó Ron incrédulo.

"No, no estoy jugando contigo, te estoy diciendo la verdad…como sino supieras que Ginny es de armas tomar, y bueno con el geniecito que se trae últimamente."

Ron pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras.

"¿No has pensado en pedirle que se vaya a la madriguera un tiempo?"

Harry casi se ahoga con la cerveza de mantequilla al escuchar semejante cosa.

"¿Por qué haría una cosa así"?

Ron casi suelta la carcajada, quizá porque eres el hombre golpeado de la relación, pensó el pelirrojo.

"Pues porque pareces bastante harto de mi hermana. Quizá les vendría bien un tiempo separados, dice Hermione que Ginny apenas va avanzando en sus terapias, dice que es una cosa lenta, así que…pues quizá estar separados un tiempo les vendría bien." Dijo Ron. "Tu la quieres, ella te quiere, pero necesitan su espacio, ella lo necesita, quizá por eso está tan enojada."

Harry le miró anonadado "A decir verdad…lo he estado pensando, ya sabes por la solicitud de auxilio internacional que llegó de Alemania…el de los locos que están aterrorizando otros magos, con uso de los mismos encantamientos y maldiciones que utilizó Grindelwald, y bueno…parece que esos imbéciles hasta han usado el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte…ya sabes que creen que Grindelwald fue quien lo inventó originalmente. Parece que planean infiltrarse en el gobierno…"

"Así que esa es la misión en la que habías estado trabajando…" dijo su amigo, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry asintió.

"Pero lo que quieren es que viaje a Alemania…para descubrir a los que planean derrocar al gobierno." Le dijo, la verdad era que ese dilema de ir o quedarse con Ginny lo había estado matando desde hacía semanas.

"¿Y tu por qué?" dijo él pelirrojo.

"Pues por la conexión que hubo entre Grindelwald y Dumbledore…por el papel de la varita de Sáuco en toda la guerra en contra de Voldemort…" dijo con cansancio.

"¿Crees que pudiera esto expandirse al país?"

"Lo dudo…en lo que a mi concierne, esta gente ha cometido los suficientes errores como para alertar a los aurores y si ya están tomando cartas en el asunto…ya sabes, como son los alemanes." Explicó él, y deseaba por alguna razón que su mejor amigo pudiere darle una respuesta acerca de qué hacer.

"Harry…creo que quizá Ginny necesita tiempo, y el separarte de ella no quiere decir que la estés dejando…además, si lo hicieras, cómo te explico que el dragón al que te enfrentaste en el torneo de los tres magos, será un juego de niños…" le dijo con sorna. Y le causa a Harry la más sincera de las sonrisas nerviosas.

"Oh te creo, definitivamente." Le dijo sin pizca de gracia.

"Pues vete a Alemania…"

"No lo sé…de verdad, me da miedo dejarla."

"Pues sólo inténtalo…si ella te quiere de vuelta, bastará con que haga llegar algún mensaje, una nota…y al ver que no funciona, pues vuelves con ella. Además es tu trabajo amigo. Y ¿quién mejor que tu para acabar con todo ese desastre potencial? Yo creo que sería beneficioso tanto para ti como para mi hermana.

Harry meditó unos segundos. Y le miró, con una sonrisita en los labios.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?" preguntó Harry con burla.

"Chistoso, mi amigo…." Le respondió Ron. "Algo se me pudo haber pegado de mi mujer ¿no?"

Harry meditó cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, cómo explicarle a Ron que su relación con Ginny era, rara, excéntrica, que un momento gritaban y al siguiente se comían a besos, un momento parecía que ardía de deseo por él y al siguiente era como si lo odiara con todo su ser…cómo explicarle que Ginny tenía distintos cambios de humor, pero que él no quería dejarla, no quería alejarse de ella, porque estando pasiva o estando agresiva ella le necesitaba.

"Tu hermana me necesita." Le dijo Harry. "No puedo dejarla…sólo lo haría si ella me lo pidiera." Murmuró, viendo a la pequeña niña que estaba en la carriola, a su sobrina postiza, como solía llamarla…pero quizá sólo quizá algún día podría llamarla plenamente su sobrina.

"¿Y ahora en qué te fuiste viendo a la preciosidad de mi hija?" le preguntó Ron orgullosamente.

Harry suspiró, pensaba en Aymee, por supuesto que pensaba en ella…le echaba tanto de menos.

"Pienso en la mía…en como me hubiera gustado cargarla, arrullarla, verla crecer, y cómo no tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada de eso." Dijo con frustración.

"Ella estaba sufriendo mucho y tu lo sabes…era mejor para ella que…"

"Entiendo eso…pero ella no hubiera estado en ese estado, de no haber sido por esos bastardos…" dijo con furia.

Esa era la realidad, el sabía que lo mejor para Aymee era que estuviera en paz, pero por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que se iba a perder, en verla crecer, jamás aprendería a controlar su magia, jamás iría a Hogwarts, jamás la dejaría en el tren. Tuvo que dejar de maquinar aquellas ideas en su cabeza que sólo le hacían daño, todo ello era producto del duelo por el cual atravesaba y lo sabía.

"Harry…" intentó su amigo, que había estado llamándolo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo, sus ojos azules, lo veían con pesadumbre.

"Descuida…se que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, se que no puedo regresar el tiempo, se que lo hecho, hecho está y que no puedo regresarla, tal y como no pude regresar a mis padres, ni a Sirius, ni Remus…" suspiró. "Sólo pasó y no hay ninguna otra explicación." Dijo con pesar.

* * *

"Ginny….por favor, al menos podrías intentar sonreír." Intentó Hermione, mientras que paseaban por una tienda de ropa de marca. Mientras que Luna se había desaparecido, para variar, a ver su ropa excéntrica.

Ginny miró a Hermione irritada, e hizo una mueca que a Hermione no le pareció para nada una sonrisa.

"Boba." Le dijo a carcajadas.

Ginny esta vez si sonrió, discretamente.

"Perdona….yo no quería venir, Harry me obligó." Le dijo ella "Sólo te arruinaré la tarde, déjame e ir a casa, y ni tu ni yo tenemos que decirle nada a mi amado novio." Dijo con sarcasmo "Será nuestro secreto, anda cuñadita."

Hermione la miró con incredulidad. La llevó fuera de la tienda y se sentaron en una banquita de la acera.

"¿Esto significa que me dejarás ir?"

"No, esto significa que tu y yo tenemos que hablar."

"Hablar, no Hermione, estoy cansada de hablar, esas personas con las que Harry me obliga a ir…psico no se que...todo lo que quieren es que hable, y hable y hable, si son magos no entiendo por qué no usan técnicas más eficaces que las muggles." Dijo Ginny algo enojada.

Hermione le sonrió. "Porque tu, no necesitas magia, lo que necesitas es hablar, sacar todo lo que tienes dentro. Lo que te ha pasado, sólo te está amargando más, y me mata ver como tratas al pobre de Harry…"

"Por favor no comiences con eso…estoy harta de sentirme como el monstruo del cuento que hace sentir mal y termina con los sentimientos del pobre de Harry…" dijo con ironía.

Lo que causó que Hermione soltara una risotada.

"Perdona Ginny, pero algo de eso es verdad. Él se desvive para que tu mejores y parece que no te importa…es más parece hasta que te molesta." Regañó Hermione. "Es hombre te adora, se desvive en atenciones, te protege, te cuida….caray te da dinero para que compres ropa de marca…con tal de que te animes."

Ginny miró al suelo, la culpabilidad le carcomía y no era cosa de ese momento, era cosa de todos los días.

"¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero todo eso que el hace…nada de eso puede regresarme a mi hija. Estoy francamente cansada de que se desviva por mi…como lo llamas tu. A veces sólo quisiera gritarle que abriera los ojos y se de cuenta de la clase de mujer de la que cometió el estúpido error de enamorarse." Dijo y Hermione se sintió mal al ver que su amiga tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué quieres alejarlo?" le preguntó Hermione.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas, odiaba llorar, sobre todo hacerlo en frente de alguien más. Parecía que ya había derrochado demasiado sus lágrimas.

"Porque no valgo la pena…estoy…echada a perder, perdí a mi hija, por mi culpa murió…estoy podrida, por todo lo que he pasado, por todo lo que me hicieron…e intento mostrarle de todas las formas posibles, que debe alejarse de mi…pero él sólo pone la otra mejilla y sigue portándose con dulzura." Explicó ella.

"Obviando todos los absurdos comentarios respecto a que estás…¿cómo le llamaste? Podrida…"

"Si oscura y retorcida…." Añadió la pelirroja con un gesto.

Hermione echó otra carcajada de nuevo.

"Pues él tampoco es el tipo más feliz de la tierra, no lo ha sido, no lo es y es perfectamente normal que ahora no lo sea. Al igual que tu. Tu no eres…oscura ni retorcida, Gin. Sólo has pasado por demasiado." Le explicó, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga.

"Lo quiero, si lo quiero. Lo adoro…pero es que yo…" miró a su amiga con frustración. "Ni siquiera puedo estar con él…" explicó.

Hermione le miró sin comprender, pero el gesto de desesperación de Ginny, de pronto comprendió. "¿él te lo ha pedido..?" preguntó la castaña confundida, Harry sería incapaz de presionar a Ginny por algo asi.

"Merlín, no…él no." Suspiró "Pero yo quisiera, yo quisiera estar con él…dejar que me muestre lo mucho que me quiere, pero es como si…cuando las cosas comienzan a salirse de control, me alejo…me da…¿miedo? No lo sé…" se talló las sienes cansadamente.

"¿Lo has hablado con él?"

"¿Para qué? Para que me diga que comprende, que él no me pide nada..bla bla bla, otro discursito que sólo hará que lo quiera más y me sienta más culpable."

Dijo la pelirroja, sin saber la gran ayuda que sentía al tener a alguien con quien desahogarse.

"Él no te va a dejar Ginny, porque él sabe que eso es lo que tu quieres…quieres alejarlo, así como lo haces con todos los que te queremos. Y me incluyo como víctima de tus malos tratos." Dijo Hermione, pero sonriéndole, para mostrarle que no había ningún tipo de resentimientos.

Ginny suspiró y miró al suelo.

"Se que extrañas a tu hija, se que la echas de menos…se que todo lo que quieres es encerrarte en tu recámara y llorar hasta quedarte sin lágrimas…pero eso no te llevará a ningún lado." Le explicó la castaña.

"¿Y entonces qué es lo que propones?" dijo la pelirroja mirándole.

Hermione sonrió.

"Sabes lo que dicen…si la vida te arroja limones, no pongas cara de amargada…mejor has una limonada." Dijo tratando de hacerla reír.

Pero la pelirroja sólo la miró con un gesto de irritación.

"Hermione, por favor, aléjate de Fred y George…te lo suplico. Las bromas no son lo tuyo." Se quejó la pelirroja. Hermione le miró ofendida.

"Bueno hay algo de lo que si sé…" dijo la castaña.

Ginny le miró esperando una respuesta.

"Que si Harry te dio dinero es porque quiere que te pongas linda, ¿y de qué mejor manera puedes compensar tus malos tratos para con él?"

"Hablas en serio?" dijo la pelirroja. Tenía que ser una broma. Pero su amiga, la tomó del brazo y la levantó.

"En lo absoluto, y puedes comenzar tratando se sonreír. Tu cara va a deformarse si sigues caminando con esa expresión de zombi aburrido a muerte."

Ginny enrolló la mirada. Y de nuevo hizo esa mueca, que a Hermione la hacía reír, que no parecía para nada una sonrisa.

"Deja de hacer eso…asustarás a la gente." Le dijo la castaña. Ocasionando que por primera vez una sonrisa de verdad se reflejara en los labios de su amiga.

"Pero yo creo que primero hay que encontrar a Luna…antes de que compre toda la tienda de disfraces de Halloween." Ambas rieron.

* * *

"¿Y bien? ¿Se divirtieron? ¿En dónde está Ginny?" cuestionó Ron.

Hermione le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"Fue a acompañar a Luna a que subiera al Autobús Noctámbulo, descuida no debe tardar. ¿Y Harry?" cuestiono la castaña. "¿Y mis hijos?"

"En la cama….y Harry fue por su chaqueta."

"¿En dónde está Ginny?" sonó la voz de Harry que bajaba las escaleras con apuro, con chaqueta en mano.

"Oh…tranquilo ahí, no se te ha escapado. Sólo fue a dejar a Luna al autobús Noctámbulo…" dijo Hermione tranquilizándole.

"No entiendo porque a Luna le gusta subir a eso…como sino fuera más fácil aparecerse." Dijo Harry antes de acercarse y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. "Por favor dime que lograste que sonriera un poco…y por favor dime que compró ropa que no sea color negro." Le dijo con desesperación.

"Pues, ya sabes como es…creo que no habrá poder humano que la haga quitarse el luto." Le dijo sonriendo con tristeza. "Pero si, si logré que se la pasara medianamente bien, fuimos a que la arreglaran un poco, aunque casi tuve que llevarla a trasteas." Se quejó la castaña.

"Gracias, Hermione…" dijo su amigo sonriendo.

Pero la sonrisa que puso no se comparó en nada, cuando Ginny entró por la puerta. Estaba preciosa, pensaba, era verdad, no habían logrado que se quitara el luto, pero al menos, se había recortado el cabello ligeramente, y se había puesto unos cuantos reflejos cobrizos, que sacaban aún más el rojizo de su cabello. Usaba un maquillaje sutil que disimulaba sus ojeras y su palidez. Traía un vestido negro, de manga tres cuartos, pero ligeramente escotado, le llegaba arriba de la rodillas, y traía unas botas negras altas, que le cubrían la pantorrilla.

"Parece que a Harry le gustó el uso que le diste a su plata, hermanita." Le dijo Ron en tono de burla. Hermione le dio un codazo para que cerrara la boca.

"No puedo refutar eso. ¿Nos vamos Ginny?" preguntó él, aún sin poder despegarle la mirada.

"¿Podemos caminar?" preguntó ella, esperanzada, la verdad era que quería hablar con él. Sus ojos cafés le miraron con súplica, y él sabía que no había manera de resistirse a ellos.

"Bien…si eso es lo que quieres. Pero…" dijo quitándose la chaqueta. "No dejaré que te congeles." Se acercó a ella y se la puso encima, en ella su chaqueta se veía enorme, casi le cubría la totalidad del vestido que traía puesto.

"Ves Ronald…No entiendo por qué no se te ha pegado nada de Harry." Se quejó Hermione con su marido. "Le da dinero a Ginny para que gaste en ropa, le da su chaqueta para que no se congele…"

"Y yo me quedé cuidando a los niños hoy ¿eso no cuenta?" dijo tomándole de la mano, sonriéndole.

Hermione se suavizó y le sonrió.

"Touché."

"Nosotros nos vamos…" les anunció el oji verde a ambos. "Muchas gracias a ambos."

"Aún no me has dicho por qué querías caminar." Le dijo, mientras caminaban por la acera, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche. Ella sonrió, y él sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, cuando ella le tomó de la mano.

"Quería hablar." Sentenció ella.

Él le miró con asombro.

"¿En verdad? ¿tu?" le dijo sonriendo.

"Gracioso…" le dijo ella, una sonrisita jugando en su rostro. Lo que quería decirle le costaba tanto trabajo. "Quiero pedirte perdón."

Él se detuvo, y la jaló de la mano para que le encarara.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada?"

"Pero he sido…horrible contigo. Con esos arranques que he tenido últimamente. No es que quiera hacerte enojar pero es que…" insistió ella.

"No puedes evitar las rabietas." Completó él.

Ella asintió, y se abrazó a él. "Me perdonas por lo de esta mañana."

"Una condición…" le dijo él, mientras que la abrazaba más hacia sí.

Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Tampoco es como que estés en posición para ponerme condiciones." Le dijo, mientras que le acariciaba la barbilla y la mancha rojiza en su mejilla residuo de la cachetada.

"No más golpes tuyos de por medio." Le dijo él. "Hieres mi ego, Ginny."

Ella le sonrió. "Perdóname…te amo. Pero cuando tengamos hijos de nuevo…debes prometer que nada de escobas sin mi permiso." Dijo ella.

Pero él se había quedado helado ante lo que ella había dicho.

"¿Hijos?" murmuró en voz alta con dificultad.

¿ellos? ¿otra vez? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? Si ella apenas dejaba que se le acercara lo suficiente.

Siguieron caminando, ella se echó hacia atrás y le miró. "¿No quieres? Es decir…no me refería a ahora, me refería a quizá dentro de unos años…" dijo con algo de desilusión. "Perdona no quise…" e iba a echar a andar.

Pero él la sostuvo por la cintura y la besó, la besó largamente. Ella sintió cómo él la apegaba más en contra de su cuerpo, y el ritmo cardiaco de ella comenzó a acelerarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en casa.

"¿Pero cómo…?" comenzó ella, viendo alrededor.

Pero los labios de Harry apenas la dejaban hablar.

Los sonidos que ella trataba de emitir, eran ahogados por los labios de él.

Lo sintió empujarla, cargarla y subirla sobre la mesa. Ella estaba en el cielo, no quería que dejara de acariciarla de la manera en la que lo hacía.

"¿Ya te dije que me encanta ese modelito?" le murmuró al oído, ella suspiró, cuando sintió sus labios en el cuello.

"Harry…" le murmuró al oído, lo sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas, mientras que sus labios descendían a sus hombros.

No se había sentido tan fuera de control desde…ni siquiera lo recordaba. Ella enganchó sus delgadas piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Él comenzó a bajar sus labios y a deshacerle los botones frontales del vestido. Dejando entrever un sostén color negro. Mientras que otra de sus manos le subía el vestido y la empujaba hacia él.

Ella se echaba hacia atrás, su cabello cobrizo caía sobre la mesa, mientras ella se arqueaba. Él ni siquiera se molestó por desabrocharle el sostén, sino que simplemente sacó uno de los pechos de ella, y comenzó a besarlo con devoción.

Él se estaba saliendo de control, cuando la sintió mover sus caderas contra él. Él le acariciaba entre las piernas, sintiéndola preparada para él. Ella se abrazó a sus hombros con fuerza y seguía moviéndose insinuadamente contra de él.

"Cariño…si sigues con eso no podré parar. ¿Comprendes?" dijo tomándole el rostro antes de besarla en los labios, mientras que una de sus manos le soltaba la cara para deslizarse hasta sus pechos.

Ella pareció volver en sí y se separó de su beso, acomodándose la ropa y abotonando el vestido con premura.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se bajó de la mesa de inmediato. Ni si quiera le miró, le pasó de largo, pero pudo escuchar como este la llamaba.

"Ginny…espera, vamos a hablar." Le decía él, pero ella hacía caso omiso, hasta que la escuchó subir la escalera hasta su habitación y azotar la puerta.

Harry se talló los ojos cansadamente, no sabiendo que era lo que estaba haciendo mal. En los tres meses que llevaban ahí, después de lo de Aymee, siempre era la misma historia, aunque esa era la ocasión que más lejos habían llegado.

O quizá, pensó él, no era lo de Aymee. La otra cosa que le molestaba, era que ella, quizá parte de su enojo hacia él, tenía esas circunstancias como causa. Él no lo sabía.

Llamó a la puerta. Escuchó la voz de Ginny que le alentaba a pasar.

"Tenemos que hablar."

"Yo en cambio creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, Harry." Dijo ella mientras que dejaba las bolsas de compras en el suelo. Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban por suavizar su máscara ante él.

"Me voy a Alemania…" le dijo él.

A ella se le cayó el vaso de agua que sostenía al piso. Y le miró.

"Te…vas? ¿Me…dejas?"

Harry suspiró.

"Hay una misión allá..parece que me necesitan como un favor internacional. Al parecer seguidores de Grindelwald hacen de las suyas…" miró al suelo, porque no quería ver la expresión de angustia que ella había puesto.

"No pensaba ir, pero…en vista de que mi presencia no te está ayudando…pues quizá lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme."

"Pero…"

"Pero qué? Gin, cada día es peor. Yo…ya no sé que es lo que tu quieres." Dijo con frustración. "Hace unos minutos parecías estar disfrutando de mis besos, luego simplemente te vas, y pareciera que te hice daño. Entiendo que estás enojada, pero no te desquites conmigo, todo lo que yo he hecho desde que te traje a vivir aquí ha sido tratar de hacerte sentir mejor de que te recuperes, pero pareciera que sólo te hago más y más daño…" le tomó las manos. "Y yo ya no quiero hacerlo."

Ella lo abrazó.

"Perdóname, se que tu me quieres, y se que odias las peleas que tenemos, mis berrinches pero es que yo…" bajó la cabeza, quizá era hora de ser sincera. "Te quiero, Harry, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Y no hay nada más en el mundo que quiera que estar contigo, y se que te desespero, y se que…no merezco todo lo que haces por mí. No merezco tu cariño, no merezco que me quieras, soy…oscura y retorcida ¿no comprendes? Y de verdad quisiera sólo dejar que me quisieras y…"

"¿Y por qué tienes tanto miedo de estar conmigo? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de dejarme que te quiera? ¿Qué tantos años separados no te han parecido suficientes?" le dijo y se separó de ella.

"No te vayas…"

"No tengo opción, y esto lo hago por ti, cuando estés convencida de que quieres estar conmigo, de que estás lista para estar conmigo, entonces será tan sencillo como para mandar una carta…y yo regresaré, pero hasta entonces…" suspiró salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Se recargó en la puerta, y se estremeció al escuchar los sollozos de ella, que se deslizaba con lentitud al suelo, recargada del otro lado de la puerta.

Él sabía que hacía lo correcto, por lo pronto era mejor dormir separados, si la tenía cerca, se iba a volver loco, ya lo estaba trastornando. La quería muchísimo, pero ya no sabía que hacer, y quizá darle tiempo era lo correcto.

* * *

Cuando ella entró a la recámara en donde él se estaba quedando, le vio contestando una carta y arreglando lo que parecía ser su equipaje sobre la cama.

Ella se recargó en la puerta hasta que él notó su presencia y levantó la vista.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le dijo mirando a la carta de nuevo para evitar mirarle, ya se había puesto pijama, y estaba envuelta en una bata de dormir, pero no podía evitar verla hermosa, quizá todo el deseo que sentía por ella en verdad lo estaba trastornando.

"¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte? Seguro estás desesperado por deshacerte de mi…" le dijo con voz desilusionada

Él botó la pluma y antes de mirarla, extrajo de una de las bolsitas de su maleta, un dije que ella reconoció. Él mismo por el que él había descubierto la verdad, el mismo que le había regalado hacía ya muchos años.

Los ojos de ella brillaron, al ver la joya y sonrió auténticamente.

"Mi dije." Exclamó entusiasta.

Él asintió y se acercó a ella.

"Yo creí que lo había perdido…el día que recuperamos a Aymee." Dijo ella, no quería recordar ese día, en lo particular, había sido uno de los peores.

"Yo…lo recuperé, después…seguía en la bodega. Quería dártelo antes, pero…no había encontrado el momento quería que fuera especial." Le dijo y ella extendió la palma de su mano mientras que él dejaba caer la cadenita.

Cuando lo soltó la miró con algo de tristeza y se volvió a seguir empacando.

"¿En verdad tienes que irte?" murmuró ella. Él cerró la valija con algo de frustración y volvió a mirarla.

"He dejado que manejes a tu antojo nuestra situación estos meses y yo…ya no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo." Le dijo con frialdad. "Es mejor que me vaya. Ron tiene una copia de mi llave de mi bóveda en Gringotts, si necesitas dinero…puedes tomar lo que quieras de ahí." Le dijo bajando la valija al piso. "Parto mañana en la mañana." Le dijo.

Ella suspiró. Y le abrazó otra vez, puso sus manos alrededor de su espalda, aún tenía aferrado el dije. Él dudó antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. ¿Por qué si hacía aquello por el bien de ambos, entonces por qué se sentía como la peor decisión? Cuando sintió las lágrimas de ella en su cuello. Se separó. Le quitó el dije de las manos y se lo pasó por el cuello.

"Vas a estar bien sin mí…creo que vas a estar mejor." Le dijo una vez que terminó de abrocharle el collar. Suspiró al verla tan triste. "Sólo trata de cuidarte ¿de acuerdo? Ve a tus sesiones de terapia, toma sólo lo necesario de medicamentos, sabes que no es bueno abusar de ellos. Y no te quedes encerrada aquí, si quieres irte a la Madriguera o con Ron y Hermione…a mi me parece bien. Lo que no quiero es que te deprimas." Dijo acariciándole la sien, acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. "No hagas tonterías."

Ella miró al suelo. "¿Estaría bien si quisiera quedarme aquí?"

"Es tu casa…puedes quedarte aquí sin problema, me preocupa que sea demasiado solitaria." Le dijo él.

"Es que trae buenos recuerdos…de cuando vivimos los tres juntos. Fuimos felices, aunque fueran unos pocos meses." Le dijo y se acercó a él. Él recargó su frente sobre la de ella.

"No te vayas así." Le dijo, mientras le ponía las manos en la nuca, jugando con el cabello que más se le alborotaba ahí. Sin decir otra palabra más lo besó, son suavidad. Y él sintió como las manos de ella, se deslizaban por los botones de su camisa. Él las atrapó. ¿A dónde podría llevar aquello?¿A más sufrimiento? Ella no estaba en aptitud para estar con nadie.

"¿A dónde va a parar esto? En que tu te asustes y te vayas corriendo como sueles hacerlo…No estoy seguro de que quiera despedirme así de ti." Le dijo soltándose de ella y volviéndose para que ella no pudiera ver la frustración en sus ojos.

"¿Y si no fuera así?" dijo ella abrazándolo por el abdomen. Lo soltó y se paró en frente de él. "Y si yo intentara…estar contigo." Le dijo comenzando a deshacer el lazo que le amarraba la bata de dormir, sus ojos llorosos, desesperados, repletos de angustia.

"Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que tengo que irme, es una misión importante y sabes bien que es lo mejor para los dos…no puedo aguantar esta situación más tiempo." le dijo él, recogiendo la bata del suelo y volviendo a arroparla con ella. Se quedó ahí tan cerca de ella.

"Pero y si yo quisiera…" insistió ella, acercando sus labios más a los de él.

"No quiero causarnos más problemas…estoy cansado de todo esto." Le murmuró, pero lo que decían sus ojos, sus labios, su respiración, era todo lo contrario.

"Y si yo dejara de correr…." Murmuró ella de vuelta. "No quiero tener miedo…" y le acarició el pecho a través de la camisa, el ritmo cardiaco de él se aceleraba. "No quiero que me dejes así…"

Él la besó en los labios, ella cerró los ojos al sentir que los labios de él se deslizaban hacia su mejilla, y luego a su cuello. Sus manos estaban tensas, sosteniendo la bata de ella en su lugar. Ella sabía que él seguía dudando, pero no quería que el se fuera con las cosas así, estaba frustrada…estaba desesperada, no quería perderlo. Los labios de ella fueran a parar a su barbilla y luego al cuello de él, le pasaron por la manzana de adán.

Él la tomó del rostro y la separó, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos tal y como los había visto hacía unas horas.

"Ginny…" le dijo con voz gruesa. "Ya no juegues conmigo. Yo voy a volver, voy a volver por ti cuando tu estés lista…no tenemos que hacer esto…yo no te pido nada. No quiero que vuelvas a salir corriendo ¿oíste?"

"Yo ya no quiero salir corriendo."

"¿Entonces dime qué es lo que quieres?" murmuró mientras que le pasaba el otro mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Cuanto adoraba su cabello.

"A ti, yo…sólo te quiero a ti." Y lo besó, él quería separarse de ella, quería evitarse otro enojo, otra discusión, otro mal entendido. Pero ella estaba tan dispuesta que su cerebro se ofuscaba. La bata de ella cayó irremediablemente, él sintió que ella se iba a separar, pero la tomo por la nuca y le respondió al beso. Algo de orgullo lo empapó, al escucharla lanzar un gemido que él ahogó con sus labios. Las manos de ella le desabotonaban la camisa con premura, y esta también cayó al piso. Él la tiró sobre la cama y le besó el cuello mientras que ella le acariciaba el pecho. Ella se tumbó sobre él y mientras que él le subia el camisón hasta la cintura, los labios de ella le recorrían desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Él necesitaba tan besarla, tanto rozar sus labios con los de ella. La tomó de la nuca y la incorporó para besarla en los labios. Ella se sentó a horcadas sobre de él, sintiendo el deseo que él sentía por ella, al sentirlo duro contra sus muslos. Se separó de su boca, y rozó su nariz con la de él. Él abrió los ojos y la miró, sus labios hinchados, su sonrojo, toda ella le maravillaba. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, ¿por qué habría de tener ganas de correr si él la quería tanto como ella a él? Ella se movió con suavidad sobre de él, causando que a él se le escapara un gemido, y murmurara su nombre. Ella tenía el camisón ya hasta la cintura y él lucía desesperado por quitárselo. Ella levantó los brazos para que él la desnudara. Bajó los labios a los pechos de ella, y ella gimió en su oído. Mientras que él estaba ocupado prestándole atención a sus pezones, ella le desabrochó el cinturón con premura y luchaba por despojarlo de su ropa. Ya no había vuelta atrás y ella lo sabía y más aún era lo que ella quería.

"¿No vas a salir corriendo?" le cuestionó por lo bajo en su oído. Teniendo severos problemas para controlar su voz.

Ella ni siquiera pudo contestarle, sólo negó con la cabeza.

Él cambió sus posiciones y la acomodó sobre la cama.

"Espera…" le murmuró ella. "No así…quiero que me abraces…"

Él la miró y la levantó, colmando su boca con sus besos. La puso sobre el escritorio, vaciándolo por completo.

"¿Así?" le preguntó él, mientras que le daba besitos en el cuello.

**INICIA RATING M*** **

La sintió asentir. Más tarde le preguntaría el por qué. La sintió tocarlo en la evidencia de su deseo y él la tocó a ella. Estaba tan preparada para él, él no entendía, el sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto o más que él a ella, no tenía ningún problema complaciéndola, pero siempre había una barrera que se levantaba entre los dos. Él decidió que no dejaría que les pasara eso otra vez. Le tomó el rostro, ella le miró, y él la besó casi con fuerza. Ella tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de él, moviéndose contra él al compás de sus besos. Las caricias que él brotaba en sus partes más íntimas la volvían loca, ella se separó de él y tuvo que poner las manos sobre el escritorio para evitar perder el equilibrio. Sus bragas habían caído irremediablemente en el piso. Ella jadeaba sin control, moviéndose al compás de las manos de él, del cuerpo de él, mientras que él besaba los pechos de ella. Cuando la sintió cerca de venirse, le forzó a mirarle, adoraba la forma en la que ella gemía su nombre, en la que se movía en muestra de su evidente deseo. Él la adoraba a toda ella.

"Harry…Harry…Harry…yo…yo…." La escuchó murmurarle al oído con desesperación. Mientras que la frotaba y la penetraba con sus tres de sus dedos. La sentía tan mojada que eso sólo lo excitaba más.

"Te gusta…" le murmuró de vuelta al oído. La vio echar la cabeza para atrás, su cabello cayendo largo, hermoso, y echa jadeando, soltando un gemido que ya no pudo frenar.

Cuando ella se recuperó de su orgasmo, le miró, estaba sobre el escritorio con los codos apoyados, sosteniéndose, respirando agitadamente.

Él la miró. Ella se incorporó y le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazando a él. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando de tenerla así. Sus pechos en contra el pecho de él. Lo que le dijo después lo descolocó.

"Te necesito dentro…por favor…" le murmuró y en su rostro había tal abandono que él creyó que lo iba a trastornar. Sin dejar de abrazarla la penetró, ella tenía las piernas a su alrededor. Las abrió más permitiéndole que se acomodara dentro de ella. Lo escuchó gemir. Era la primera vez que le hacía el amor de esa manera, a Ginny, la primera vez desde hacía muchos años atrás. Sin salir de ella la cargo y se sentó en la cama, con ella encima, abrazándola, adoraba ser uno con ella, el placer que sentía al estar finalmente dentro de ella era a tal grado que por un momento sintió que no necesitaba nada más. Ella lo contemplo tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella comenzó a moverse sobre él. Abriendo la boca, jadeado por ella, mientras que sentía un irrefrenable placer.

Él no lo resistió más, cambió sus posiciones y la recostó, esta vez, ella no puso obstáculo.

"Sí…sí…sí…" la escuchaba gemirle al oído, finalmente ella no había corrido.

"Te amo…" le susurró, mientras ponía más rapidez a sus embestidas.

Ella sentía que iba a desmayarse del placer de tenerlo dentro de ella, más dentro que nunca, se sentía tan cerca de venirse otra vez, con tan poco tiempo entre ambos orgasmos y lo sentía con tanta intensidad. Sus embestidas eran duras, rápidas, ni que hablar de aquellas caricias que le daba, ahora su boca la lamía por donde alcanzaba, sus pezones, su cuello. Mientras que ella le arañaba la espalda. Meses de deseo contenido estaban a punto de explotar. Se sentía imposiblemente mojada, jamás había estado tan húmeda, y la manera en la que él se movía dentro de ella era clara evidencia.

"Estás tan…tan…merlín Ginny, me gustas tanto, te quiero tanto, estás cerca…puedo sentirlo…" le susurró, acelerando la rapidez de sus embestidas.

Ella sólo repetía su nombre, la estaba llevando al cielo. Al sentir como la boca de él se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones, eso lo hizo y la llevó a la cúspide. Cuando la sintió apretarse sobre él, él se vino siguiéndola casi inmediatamente.

El recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, aún dentro de ella. Lo único que ella tenía encima era su dije. Ella le acarició el cabello enmarañado que por sus actividades había quedado peor que nunca. Él la besó con suavidad, mientras que salía de ella. Se tumbó a lado de ella y ella se recargó sobre de él.

"No saliste corriendo…" le dijo y él pudo sentir como la boca de ella se curveaba en una sonrisa sobre su pecho.

"Brillante observación." Le dijo ella sonriendo. Mientras lo sentía abrazarla. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sólo si yo puedo preguntar algo después…"

"Cuando yo era…Gwyneth tu nunca…nunca me hiciste el amor así, ¿por qué?"

Él la miró, la idea le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza mientras la hacía suya.

"No lo sé…quizá porque…no había realmente estado contigo desde…hacía años. No realmente. Y ahora que te tuve a ti, que tuve tu cuerpo, que besé tu cuello, tus pecas…no sé…sólo se que te adoro."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Por qué tenías miedo? ¿Por qué sólo estuviste cómoda conmigo abrazándote?"

Ella bajó la mirada.

"Pesadillas….recuerdos…de cuando ellos me…tu sabes." Dijo con incomodidad, hablar de todo aquello todavía la lastimaba.

"Creo que deberías comenzar a hablar las cosas por su nombre." Le dijo con firmeza.

"Cuando ellos abusaban de mi…no sé, cuando tu me tocabas o me besabas, esos horribles recuerdos regresaban…pero cuando tu me abrazabas, me hacías recordar que eras tu…no lo sé." Dijo sabiendo a la perfección que no hacía ningún sentido.

"Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo aquello, pero te prometo que todo va a mejorar, lo estoy intentando…"

Ella se abrazó más hacia él.

**FIN DE RATING M* **

"Lo sé." Luego le miró. "¿Ya no te irás verdad?"

Harry no sabía como explicarle, el tenía que irse, era su deber, además ya había tomado la decisión, no podía cambiar de opinión en cuestiones tan delicadas.

"Ya no está en mis manos, yo tengo que irme…por favor comprende." Le dijo y le dio un besito en la frente. "Además sigo pensando que es lo mejor….que necesitamos tiempo."

Ella suspiró.

"Supongo que es mi culpa…yo he sido terrible contigo y…" pero él la interrumpió.

"No, no es tu culpa, fue mi decisión, además créeme nos hará bien. A los dos." Le aseguró. "No creas que no me duele estar lejos de ti."

Ella sonrió y le dijo "¿Te cuento un secreto?" le dijo y se subió sobre de él. Él le sonrió y le dio varios besitos en los labios. "Tu siempre has estado conmigo. Tu valor, tu sonrisa, su maldita terquedad. Nunca ha habido ninguna distancia entre nosotros y nunca la habrá. Te amo, Harry."

Rozó cariñosamente su nariz con la de él. Antes de que él la besara por vigésima vez aquella noche.

"Y yo a ti." Le murmuró al oído.

"Cuando estaba sin saber quien era, incluso antes de volverte a ver…solía soñar contigo, en aquellos días yo…no lo identificaba del todo, pero eras tú. Veía tus ojos oía tu voz en sueños. Además…estaba nuestra hija, de alguna manera estabas conmigo."

"Yo nunca me rendí…siempre, tuve la esperanza de que…estuvieras en algún lado, de que había una razón por la cual no podía encontrarte." Le dijo pensativo, mientras le daba un besito en la cabeza, mientras ella estaba recargada sobre de él.

"Quizá tengas razón, quizá…necesitemos tiempo, quizá yo lo necesite, para salir adelante….te he estado haciendo la vida imposible y ya no quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar entera para cuando vuelvas." Le dijo, y esa era la verdad, después de haber reflexionado cuidadosamente, quizá él tenía razón, quizá una distancia, un tiempo separados les caería muy bien.

"Verás que ayudará, verás que nos hará muy bien. No siempre dolerá así, debes pensar en eso. Llegará un momento en que te darás cuenta de que hiciste lo que pudiste, de que no quedó en ti, aunque se que ahora duele mucho…"

"Duele incluso respirar." Murmuró ella.

"Lo sé, de verdad lo sé." La abrazó más de cerca.

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora que te vayas? ¿Tu y yo…?" comenzó dudosa, tenía tantas preguntas, tantos miedos, que no tenía la más remota de idea de cuáles serían las respuestas.

"No te confundas, me estoy yendo un tiempo, pero eso no significa ni por equivocación que yo te esté dejando de querer. Ni que esté planeando alejarme para siempre. Yo regresaré dentro de unos meses…y lo haré antes si así lo quieres." Le dijo cariñosamente dándole un beso en la sien.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Te lo juro."

* * *

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS! **

**G**INALORE28.- Exactamente no podrías haber acertado mejor en mis razones para separarlos. Gracias por el review!

JOSWEASLEY.- Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Si en efecto, yo también me pregunto por qué la gente buena se va, me lo he preguntado desde que era peke...pero nunca he encontrado una respuesta. Temo ke eso se ve reflejado en el fic...y siento no poder darte un final feliz en ese aspecto. Pero estate pendiente de un posible final alternativo.

SUSYSNAPE.-Gracias por el review! Lamento no haberte hecho llegar el fic de UAC, te prometo ke la versión ke voy a subir va a ser mucho mejor.

J0r.- No pierdas la fe en el fic por favor! Amo como escribes, amo tus historias y me encanta ke me hayas dejado un review al menos para decirme ke no te gustó jajaja. te prometo compensarlo en un final alternativo! Ojalá sigas leyendo.

AnnieKP.- De hecho si creo ke cuando morimos, cabe la posibilidad de que algún ser querido venga por nosotros. O en lo particular, por lo menos eso espero. Sigue leyendo! gracias por el review.

Asuka Potter.- Espero poder recompensar ese sabor amargo, con los capitulos finales.

Krisy Weasley.- Aprecio montones ke apoyes mi idea de final! Si a mi tbn me van los finales realistas, aunque seamos sinceras...no hay anda como un final feliz, en el que te haga pensar que después de tanta cosa mala, hay algo bueno después. Y en este caso no será la excepción. Definitivamente intenté salvarla, pero al vdd me parecía poco realista. Muchas gracias por tu review.

estrellagranger.- Te prometo trabajar mucho en el momento en ke se entere ella de ke está esperando...y más aún cuando se vaya a enterar él. Y definitivamente, ella se va a enfrentar a una especia de culpabilidad, porque no quiere reemplazar a Aymee, y va a sentirse un poco confundida. Verás ke intentaré hacer el ke se enteren lo más bonito posible. Gracias por el comment.

**N**at Potter W.- Me mataste de la risa con el "a ti te quedan bien esas escenas..." xica ke has de pensar? jajajaja soy muy fan de novelas románticas...supongo. Te prometo ke el final te va a gustar, y ve esta etapa del fic como eso...rabia...sufrimiento...pero también va a haber un final feliz, lo prometo. Gracias por el rev.

**SE KE NO CONTESTÉ TODOS...PERO LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ESPERO KE ESTÉ CAPI LES HAYA DEJADO UN LIGERO MEJOR SABOR DE BOCA...OJALÁ A SI SEA...Y SINO FUE ASI, COMO SIEMPRE HAGÁNMELO SABER, Y ESO SI, PROMETO KE LO KE SIGA SERÁ MUCHO MENOS DENSO. **

**SALUDOS DEJEN REVIEWS. **


	24. Las Tiritas Cubren Las Heridas de Bala

**Capitulo 23.- Fix you** **

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Ginny abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue que Harry no estaba a su lado, se incorporó, cuidando que la sábana que resguardaba su cuerpo desnudo no cayera para ningún lado. Estaba adolorida por la noche anterior, pero el dolor cedió ante la angustia de no hallarlo.

Se puso la bata de dormir con rapidez y salió con premura de la habitación. Sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando lo vio, sirviendo en la mesa de la cocina lo que parecía ser un desayuno para ella. Estaba arreglado, y vestido completamente de muggle, y las maletas estaban en la sala.

Harry reparó en ella y le sonrió, Ginny notó una nueva emoción que había en sus ojos, la forma en la que la miró la descolocó, y no pudo evitar que las piernas le temblaran. Al recordar la noche anterior.

"Así que has despertado."

Ella le miró con súplica y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta él.

"¿Ya te vas? ¿No íbamos a reconsiderarlo?" sus ojos cafés brillaron con emoción contenida.

Harry suspiró, sabía que ella no se lo iba a hacer fácil, de hecho habia querido irse mientras ella dormía, pero luego concluyó que ella se hubiera enfadado muchísimo.

"Yo creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación." Le murmuró, antes de quitarle un mechón de cabello que le había caído en el rostro. "Te hice el desayuno."

"No quiero el bendito desayuno, quiero que te quedes." Le insistió con voz caprichosa.

"Ya tuvimos esta conversación." Le repitió con firmeza antes de darle un besito en la frente.

Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza, él de verdad se iba a ir, y no había poder humano que pudiera impedírselo. Él la abrazó también, se quedaron así, por lo que para él parecieron eones, trató de resguardar el olor a jazmín que siempre la había caracterizado, la textura de su cabello, y la forma en la que el pequeño cuerpo de ella cabía perfecto en sus brazos. Pero él tenía que irse, era lo mejor, lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando se separaron el vio la cara de tristeza de ella.

"No te pongas así por favor…" le dijo tratando de animarla, le tomó de las manos. Le dolía mucho tener que irse. Junto su frente con la de ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Recuerda lo que te dije…yo…"

"Regresarás cuando te lo pida." Completó ella, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de él y dándole otro cariñoso beso en los labios. "¿Y si te pido que no te vayas?"

"Eso sería como hacer trampa, y yo Harry Potter no hago trampa." Le dijo sonriendo. "Vas a estar mejor, y cuando de verdad estés lista escríbeme y yo dejaré de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo para venir corriendo." Le aseguró tratando de hacerla sonreír.

"Testarudo."

"Caprichosa." Le refutó.

Se separó de ella, y se determinó a no volver a mirarla, temía que su resolución fuera a flaquear debido a su vulnerabilidad ante esos ojos cafés, que podían malearlo a su antojo.

"Cuídate mucho. Cuando vuelvas, te quiero en una pieza." Le pidió ella, mientras él le daba la espalda para arrastrar su valija.

"Tu también cuídate, tomate las cosas con calma…no hagas nada estúpido." Le pidió sonriéndole con tristeza.

"¿Yo?" le preguntó ella inocentemente. "Me he vuelto loca antes, se cuáles son mis límites." Le aseguró, sus ojos lo miraban con un inmenso cariño, deseaba tanto que él pudiera quedarse, pero ella sabía que él debía irse, por el bien de ambos.

En lugar de contestarle cualquier otra cosa, él le cortó con rapidez.

"Te amo, Ginny." Fue todo lo que le dijo desde la puerta.

Antes de que él se marchara, ella avanzó hacia él y él se volvió para mirarla.

Ella le sonrió, se acercó y lo besó, fue un beso como uno de los tantos besos de los que se habían dado la noche anterior, las manos de él, se perdieron en el largo cabello de ella, y las de ella, se enredaron desacomodando aún más el de él.

Se perdieron en aquellos momentos, olvidando todo lo demás.

Una sensación de deja vú, los envolvió.

"Pensé que me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme, ya sabes, si conoces a alguna veela, mientras estás haciendo…lo que sea que vayas a hacer." Le dijo ella, eran las mismas palabras que ya le había dicho alguna vez, justo antes de que él se marchara a la guerra para terminar con Voldemort.

Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella con emoción contenida, ella supo que reconoció las palabras. Le sonrió.

"Para ser honesto, creo que las oportunidades para tener citas serán escasas." Le contestó.

Parecía una misma escena, sacada de algún lado, pensó ella. Ambos recordaban aquella despedida.

Así que por más paradójico que fuera, ellos rieron a carcajadas.

"Voy a extrañarte." Le aseguró ella.

"No tienes idea." Le refutó él, acariciándole el rostro por una última vez. "Pero no será lo mismo esta vez." Le dijo, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella. "Tengo que irme."

Tras una última mirada de nostalgia, que le lanzó, salió de la casa estilo londinense, en donde deseaba, que alguna vez, sin importar cuánto tiempo faltara para ello, pudieran ser felices.

"También te amo." Murmuró ella, aún sabiendo que él ya se había ido; fue de hecho, un murmullo para el viento.

* * *

Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde que Harry la había dejado, y de hecho, en algo tenía razón, la casa era devastadoramente solitaria.

El rotundo vacío de su vida anterior se levantó como muro ante ella, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la soledad.

Y todas sus dudas se reducían a una sola: ¿por qué no se derrumbaba en pedacitos?

Ella había pasado toda la mañana organizando un viejo desván, en búsqueda de algo que hacer, estaba terriblemente aburrida. Pero sobre todo se sentía tan cansada, la cabeza le había estado doliendo durante varios días, sentía náuseas normalmente, en la mañana, en la noche a cualquier hora….parecía no poder salir del baño.

No salía mucho de casa, por ello había tomado la tarea de organizar el desván muy en serio.

No tenía idea de la cantidad de cosas que él guardaba allí, desde libros de todo Hogwarts, hasta viejos expedientes, todos casos cerrados pero que por alguna razón, no habían desechado. Guardó todo en cajas, que desastre tenía él ahí, parecía una pocilga, suspiró cansadamente.

Últimamente se había sentido más cansada que de costumbre, quizá era por lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba gritarle, extrañaba pelearse con él, extrañaba la forma en la que la besaba de buenas noches, la manera en la que la abrazaba. Caray, hasta echaba de menos su sermones, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, extrañaba la manera en la que su cabello se disparaba a todas las direcciones cuando se levantaba, su manía por hacerle el desayuno cuando era claro que no era bueno cocinando, echaba de menos como la miraba estudiándola cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, y hasta extrañaba la forma en la que le hablaba a Aymee en voz alta.

Si en aquellos horribles meses se planteó la idea de no amarlo, ahora estaba claro de lo equivocada que había estado. Se sentó sobre uno banquito y recordó lo que había pasado ahí, hacía ya mucho tiempo, le parecía tan lejano, cuando había sido ella quien le había salvado a él.

Que irónico, paradójico, trágico le parecía todo. Los meses pasaban con rapidez, y era como si la bruma de su dolor, de su duelo, le impidiera notar, sentir, vivir el tiempo transcurrido, sentía como si desde la muerte de su hija, alguien la hubiera metido en una cápsula del tiempo, que la llevaba al futuro, y no era sino hasta ahora que comenzaba a salir de ella.

El divago en sus recuerdos, terminó cuando vio un fólder rojo cereza, que le llamó la atención, por supuesto que lo reconocía. Lo reconocía a la perfección, sintió un dolor en su pecho, un escozor, el pasado estaba hecho, y ya no podía, no soportaba, seguir viviendo en él. Iba a pasar página, esa era una de las razones por las cuales se habían separado, los dos tenían que pasar página, ella tenía que abandonar ese pasado que tanto la atormentaba, tenía que poner a descansar esa historia, tenía que darle un final.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho, de que quería con toda el alma, poder cambiarle el final a esa historia, era exactamente el mismo sentimiento de impotencia ante el hecho de ya no poder regresar a Aymee, ya era imposible y punto. Pero el hecho de reconocer que era imposible, no le quitaba la sensación de escozor que se hallaba en su pecho cada vez que recordaba todo. Cada vez que pensaba en que no volvería a verla. Y que horrible tortura, contar los días desde la última vez que la había visto, cada mes que pasaba le sumaba treinta días desde que la había dejado de ver. Era estúpido, era como si esperara que llegara un momento en que ella regresaría, en que la llamaría "mami" nuevamente, pero el número sólo iba en aumento.

Al ver el fólder color rojo cereza, una dulce sonrisa de nostalgia se pintó en sus labios al recordar, a esa loca mujer llamada Giselle, dios como pudo Harry andar con semejante ser humano, ella había intentado pulverizar su recuerdo, todavía recordaba a la perfección la mirada de tristeza de él cuando esa mujer había aventado el expediente, la única esperanza de Harry, al fuego.

Suspiró y le dejó caer lejos, a una caja llena de papeles.

Definitivamente tendría que salir de ahí, iría al cementerio como cada otro tercer día a dejar flores a la tumba de Aymee, ahora que Harry ya no estaba, ya no podía delegarle esa responsabilidad a nadie más. Y como siempre, después de eso regresaría y lloraría hasta quedarse dormida.

Se sentía tan perdida, como si la brújula que guiaba su vida hubiera sido extraviada para siempre. Era como si ya no tuviera nada que buscar, nada que encontrar, nunca habría otra cosa para ella….simplemente nada de nada. Al caminar hacia fuera del ático, se miró en un espejo viejo, se dio cuenta como no sólo su interior había cambiado, sino también su exterior, su rostro se había convertido en uno pálido y centrino, a excepción de las ojeras violáceas que adornaban sus ojos.

* * *

Alemania, era fría, cuestión que no tendría por qué descolocarlo, después de todo, Inglaterra no era un país para nada cálido. Pero él sabía la razón de aquella frialdad…tenía como causa estar lejos de Ginny, estar lejos de casa.

Estaba en la cafetería del Ministerio de Magia Alemán, comiendo con un par de colegas, las únicas dos personas que no habían sido glacialmente frías, él se sorprendió, de que después de todo, el estereotipo alemán no estaba del todo lejos de la realidad.

Veía sin ningún tipo de ilusión su platillo, la clásica salchicha alemana.

"Oye, Potter, te ves algo descolocado. Apenas has tocado tu Würstchen ¿Te sucede algo?" le preguntó un hombre, mayor por él, con al menos unos cinco años más. De nombre Ewald Bäcker. Un auror, que se había portado bastante amable con él, a diferencia del resto, que le pasaban mirando con tremenda hostilidad. Era rubio, de ojos color miel. Muy amable, por lo menos hablaba.

"Echo de menos Inglaterra…eso es todo." Cortó él con simpleza, pero no podía evitar ocultar la tremenda tristeza que se distinguía en sus ojos verdes.

"O mejor dicho…." Interrumpió una tercera voz, era Ada Peterson, que acababa de acercarse con su bandeja de comida en mano, a la mesa "Potter echa de menos a alguien." Dijo la joven con voz traviesa.

Harry rió.

"No es como que pueda negarlo." Dijo él, dando una mordida no muy entusiasta a su platillo, sin duda alguna, su mejor amigo hallaría aquel platillo cuanto más suculento que él.

Ada era rubia de ojos azules, unos pocos años más joven que él.

La verdad era que echaba de menos tremendamente a Ginny, y deseaba con todas sus ganas que ella estuviese lista, que se diese cuenta de que le necesitaba, y le enviara una carta. Y extrañaba a su hija también, pero ello, pensó no tenía ningún remedio, su Aymee, sintió aquel familiar escozor en su pecho, un dolor que le descolocaba.

"Oh vamos Potter, cuéntanos quién es la afortunada…" dijo Ada entusiasmada.

Él se ruborizó e intentó sonreír.

"Si la extrañó a ella…pero también a mi hija."

Ambos le miraron.

"No tenía idea que tuvieras una hija…" el dijo Ewald. "¿Se tuvo que quedar con su madre?"

"No…" dijo Harry con dificultad, iba a decirlo, por primera vez en meses estaba a punto de decirlo, el sonido iba a salir de su boca. "Está muerta."

Decirlo de esa manera le hacía sentir culpable, la palabra "muerta" era muy dura. Pero a veces sentía que tenía que sacarlo del pecho y era una manera de enfrentarse irrevocablemente a la realidad, porque a veces hasta creía, que cuando volviera a casa la encontraría, que la encontraría en su recámara, esperándolo entusiasmada para que la llevara a volar.

Las reacciones de ellos eran como las de mucha gente, Ewald miró al suelo, comprendiendo su indiscreción, y murmurando un lo siento por lo bajo. Ada por el contrario, se mostró realmente sorprendida, y le miró con comprensión, con empatía.

"Descuida…terminaremos pronto para que puedas volver con tu esposa…" le aseguró la joven.

Él sonrió, y no la desmintió ¿su esposa? ¿su novia? ¿sólo la madre de una hija a la cual apenas tuvo la oportunidad de conocer? A decir verdad no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que la echaba de menos, terriblemente, agonizantemente. Y la sola idea de no tenerla a su lado en aquellos momentos, lo mataba, era tal la conexión que sentía con ella, que estar lejos lo hacía sentir fatal. Se preguntaba como estaría, pobrecilla.

A diferencia de Ginny, aún en aquellos meses tardíos después de la muerte de Aymee, él seguía viendo a su hija en sueños, le abrazaba, le miraba con ilusión, le llamaba "papá", y le sonreía. Cuando despertaba de aquellos sueños, no podía evitar sentirse con algo de paz, una paz, de la cual carecía al haberse acostado la noche anterior. A veces se preguntaba, si aquellos sueños, eran sólo fantasías de su subconsciente, o si de hecho, los seres que uno ama, podían visitarlo a uno en los sueños. Después de haber lidiado tantas veces con la muerte, después de haber visto a su familia, justo antes de terminar con la última reminiscencia de Voldemort, decidió que no tenía elementos para asegurar nada, pero si para tener algo de esperanza. O quizá sólo se trataba de un acto de fe.

Deseaba tanto que Ginny pudiere soñar con Aymee, hablarle, porque a él le brindaba una paz que estaba seguro que Ginny le haría maravillas.

* * *

Después de Ginny haber ido al cementerio, y haberle dejado hermosas azucenas a Aymee, y muchas otras flores de colores, que esperaba la reanimaran. ¿Su hija podría verla? ¿Podría estar en ese instante con ella? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría en paz? ¿La culparía de algo? Eran preguntas que le atormentaban, sobre todo durante los últimos meses, cuando el shock y algo de la rabia habían cedido.

Había estado en estado catatónico durante aquellos meses desde la muerte de su hija, y se estaba dando cuenta de que era de hecho, la ida de Harry, lo que la había hecho despertar.

Pero dolía, seguía doliendo y la peor parte, es que seguiría doliéndole. Ese vacío en el pecho, ese agujero permanente parecía una peste incurable.

A veces deseaba volver a sentirse aturdida, pero no recordaba cómo lo había hecho, seguía sin olvidar todas aquellas horribles pesadillas que tanto daño le hacían. Se preguntaba ¿cuándo terminaría?

Acarició con cariño, el pequeño monumento, sonrió al ver la inscripción.

"Aymee Elizabeth Potter" sonrió, todo, ojala Harry hubiere podido disfrutar a su hija más tiempo, ojala ella hubiere conocido a su verdadero padre, ojala hubiere podido ser de hecho una Potter y no sólo ahora tenerlo como un apellido inscrito en aquella fría lápida, ojala pudiere abrazarla ahora.

Varias lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos chocolates, y se perdieron bajando por su barbilla en su suave y largo cabello rojizo. Aquel vacío en el pecho no se había cerrado, de hecho con cada día que pasaba, aún después de aquellos meses lo sentía mucho más pronunciado.

Ella no había estado en esa tumba desde el entierro, no había vuelto, era Harry quien siempre le dejaba flores. A ella la ponía mal, pero ahora que él se había ido, ella no tenía otra opción más que ser valiente.

Acarició cariñosamente la piedra, acomodando las flores en sus respectivos floreros. Y sintió la irremediable necesidad de hablarle a su niña, a su hija, por primera vez desde que había muerto.

"Perdóname, por favor, por favor perdóname."

Su voz no denotaba otra cosa que no fuera súplica, ruego, le hablaba con su corazón de madre, deseaba tanto que ella pudiere perdonarle por no haber cuidado de ella como debía.

Deseaba tanto poder decir, que había ocurrido un milagro, que su hija había sobrevivido, que milagrosamente ella se había recuperado. Se limpió varias lágrimas con la manga de su jersey. Pero no había sido así, ella había estado ahí, lo había visto, y la muerte no había sido nada anormal, sólo había pasado, Aymee había dejado de respirar, su pequeño corazón en tamaño, y grandísimo por la inmensa ternura que llevaba en él, había dejado de palpitar.

Y ahora que toda la negación, que toda la rabia, que toda la impotencia, había pasado, ahora que la tristeza era lo único que la inundaba, pudo darse cuenta: Aymee había muerto, y ni millones de lágrimas, ni millones de rabietas, que diera, podrían devolvérsela.

Le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta, Harry tenía razón, lo único que le quedaba era aceptarlo, aceptar que era irremediable y que nada podría regresársela. Aunque esa aceptación terminara de profundizar le vacío que sentía en el pecho.

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando.

Se preguntaba si el dolor disminuiría en algún momento. Se abrigó la chamarra todavía más, la fría brisa le erizaba la piel. Se levantó de golpe del suelo, y sintió balancearse, el piso se movió y juraría que el dolor le había nublado el equilibrio.

Pero sintió el acogedor abrazo de alguien, que la retuvo en su lugar.

"Papá." Murmuró con dificultad al verlo.

Él hombre le quitó el cabello del rostro, su pequeña hija era un desastre, un completo desastre. Y ahora ella estaba sola con su desastre.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Ginny enrolló la mirada, no pudo evitarlo, pues esa era la pregunta del millón, como decirle a su papá, que estaba enloqueciendo, pero no se preguntaba por qué la gente perdía la razón. Después de todo uno puede perderlo todo en cualquier momento, en un instante, de hecho lo que se preguntaba era ¿cómo demonios se las arreglaban para seguir adelante? ¿Qué si se sentía bien? La verdad no lo sabía.

Los normalmente vivarachos y alegres ojos azules de su padre le miraban con seriedad, las arrugas habían cubierto su rostro, y algunas canas ya se asomaban en su cabello pelirrojo-Weasley.

"Sólo algo mareada." La sostuvo por el brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tu…vine a dejarle flores a mi nieta." Le dijo con un dejo de orgullo en su voz. "Se que quien lo hacía era Harry y ahora que él no está…"

Le murmuró con dificultad. Colocando sus brazos alrededor de su hija.

Ella se detuvo y le sonrió con tristeza.

"Gracias, papi. Pero yo tengo que sacar fuerzas de algún lado para venir aquí…Harry lo había hecho todos estos meses y ya era tiempo de que yo…" comenzó ella queriendo de hecho, sacar fuerza, ser fuerte, por ella, por Harry, por todos.

"No es tiempo para nada." Le dijo en voz calmada. Suspiró. "Hija, nadie puede decirte qué hacer, ni cómo sentirte, ni cómo llevar todo esto…has estado difícil…" comenzó él, pero ella lo cortó y bufó.

"He estado terrible…." Le dijo ella y pudo ver la sonrisa en la comisura de la boca de su padre.

"Sobre todo con Harry." Le dijo viéndole cariñosamente. "Eres testadura y con ese carácter tan difícil…" se quejó "Me preguntó por qué no saliste más a mi."

Ella le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

"Pero en serio, hija, no seas tan dura contigo. Sino quieres venir, yo puedo hacerlo, no tienes que preocuparte." Le aseguró.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero venir. Creo que en el fondo…me ayuda." Trató de convencerse.

"De acuerdo." Le dijo limpiándole los resabios de lágrimas. "Harry te ha encargado mucho con todos nosotros."

Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Supongo que a eso debo las visitas diarias de todos mis hermanos."

Él sonrió. "Lamentó no haber podido ir a verte, pero el trabajo se me ha estado agravando.

Ella negó y le miró con cariño. "No debes preocuparte, todos han ido a verme, prácticamente no he tenido tiempo para mi. Pero debo agradecerlo, esa casa se ha hecho terriblemente solitaria."

"No entiendo…" dijo el hombre frunciendo el seño. "¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Sólo, mientras Harry vuelve…"

Pero al ver la mirada de determinación que se atravesó por los ojos de su hija, supo de inmediato la respuesta.

"Ya estoy en casa." Le aseguró.

"Lo quieres ¿no es así?" le preguntó en voz grave, y Ginny se sorprendió, hasta nerviosa.

Ella supo súbitamente que ya no hablaban de Aymee.

"No tienes ni la menor idea." Y era verdad, el amor que le tenía, sólo había crecido más y más con el tiempo, sobre todo después de lo que él había hecho por ella durante aquellos meses. Jamás podría pagárselo.

Él, le sonrió.

"A veces me parece mentira…lo mucho que has crecido. Y todavía no creo todo lo que ha pasado, todavía no creo que has vuelto." Le dijo con un alivio que Ginny no podía llegar a comprender del todo. "Y lo creas o no…tu madre y yo, sabemos cómo te sientes."

Por un momento Ginny no entendió, pero después lo comprendió, súbitamente, pero cómo había podido ser tan tonta, sus padres habían pasado por lo que ella estaba pasando ya, ellos habían _creído perderla, la habían creído muerta._

Lo abrazó, y no pudo evitar llorar, demonios, que llorona se estaba volviendo.

El hombre le devolvió el abrazo con igual fuerza y suspiró, con el alivio de tener a su única hija en sus brazos. Y él sabía que no eran necesarias las palabras. Cuando la separó la miró.

"Por favor, no debes dejar que esto termine contigo, hija. Tu no lo mereces, y tampoco Harry. Los dos ya han sufrido mucho."

Le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla.

"Gracias papá." Le dijo sinceramente y le sonrió, era quizá la primera sonrisa que se había asomado en sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él negó y le sonrió de vuelta. "Estás terriblemente pálida. Tu madre va a matarte, ¿no te has sentido bien verdad?"

Ginny negó, los mareos se le estaban haciendo cada día más frecuentes.

"¿Has estado comiendo bien.?" Le preguntó con suspicacia.

Ginny meditó por unos segundos, lo más extraño, es que aquellas últimas semanas, desde que Harry se había marchado, su apetito había estado raramente bien.

"Si…eso creo." Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja un poco confundida.

"No debes preocuparte…es normal, después de todo lo que has pasado." Le aseguró. "Has tenido demasiadas emociones últimamente."

Ella fue a ver a su madre, quien gustosa la había recibido, ella sabía lo difícil que la estaba pasando la más pequeña de sus hijas.

"Fred y George vinieron por la mañana…" le dijo Molly a su hija, mientras que estaba fregando los trastes del desayuno.

"Esos dos van a volverme loca. ¿Puedes creer que quieren ampliar su negocio y establecer una sucursal en París?" dijo como si estuviera diciendo que Voldemort había vuelto a tomar el poder como si fuera una aberración.

Ginny sonrió, mientras leía silenciosamente, una de los miles de novelas que había leído para matar el aburrimiento.

"Madre, ¿cuándo vas a vivir con lo que ellos hacen?"

Molly enrolló la mirada.

"Y yo de tonta comentándotelo a ti…que después de ellos has sido tan condenadamente rebelde." Le dijo ella, "Si por ti fuera, hubieras jugado Quidditch, para vivir. Que esperanzas que fueran como Bill, Charlie…caray hasta Ron." Dijo su madre aludida.

"Te olvidas de Percy." Le dijo Ginny sabidoramente, mientras ojeaba su libro.

"Percy…" los ojos de su madre se vidriaron. "Él está bien ¿no es así? Tiene lo que siempre ha querido…poder, dinero…reconocimiento…"

"Si a ser el gato del Ministro le llamas reconocimiento…" le dijo Ginny de mala forma.

Su madre la asesinó con la mirada.

"Lo siento, mamá….no fue mi intención." Le dijo Ginny. La verdad era que de todos Percy era el único que no había vuelto a ver, y lo peor no tenía ningunas ganas de volverlo a ver.

"Está bien…" dijo su madre, continuando con sus labores.

"¿Te ha ido a visitar Bill?" preguntó su madre nuevamente. Ginny desvió su atención nuevamente de su libro.

"Si, pasó todo el día de ayer conmigo…de verdad todos ustedes creen que como ahora Harry no está yo me voy a volver toda loca de nuevo. ¿No es así?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Ginny, todo lo que te digo te lo tomas a mal. Por supuesto que no, hija." Dijo la mujer, botando los trastes para sentarse al lado de su hija. "Tu hermano te adora, quizá porque es el mayor y tu la más pequeña….quizá por eso, crea que todavía tiene el deber de protegerte, de cuidarte. A todos nos ha afectado lo que te ha pasado."

"Estoy cansada de su lástima." Dijo Ginny, resueltamente. "De la de todos ustedes, como sino tuviera con la mía propia." Se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo.

Molly enrolló la mirada.

"Estás exagerando…nadie te tiene lástima. Sólo te queremos y queremos estar a tu lado." Se defendió su madre. Que dolor de cabeza era esa niña. "¿a dónde vas?" viendo que su hija se disponía a marcharse.

"A buscar algo que hacer, aparte de seguir extrañando a mi hija, y a Harry…voy a conseguir empleo en algún lado…la verdad no lo sé."

* * *

Unos de días más tarde…

"¿Un empleo?" preguntó Hermione, saliendo del departamento del Magical Law Enforcement, con destino a una cafetería en Hogsmeade, por fin Ginny había decidido salir de casa, pero vaya noticia que le traía.

Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Si, estoy harta de no hacer nada." Le dijo molesta a su amiga.

Pidieron un par de bebidas al camarero.

"Pero no creo que necesites trabajar, Harry dejó a tu disposición una larga suma de dinero en Gringotts, y bueno aun suponiendo que tu necesitaras algo más, sabes que Ron y yo gustosamente…." Pero la pelirroja interrumpió a Hermione, tallándose frustradamente el rostro.

"No quiero dependen de lo que Harry me de y mucho menos de lo que ustedes me den…se que es difícil, que he estado desaparecida durante muchos años, y se que ser auror, que se supone que es lo único que se hacer…bueno de todo el conocimiento, réstale todo, y eso iguala lo que se ahora." Dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione la miró comprendiendo, su amiga estaba aburrida, sin Harry en casa, sin ningún niño a quien cuidar, pues evidentemente se ahogaba.

"Sabes que puedes ir a vivir a casa mientras vuelve Harry…"

La pelirroja enrolló la mirada.

"No, yo ya estoy en mi casa." Dijo ella, peinándose el largo cabello pelirrojo. Con necedad. "Hermione lo que quiero es una ocupación…"

"Bueno ¿qué querías ser estando en Hogwarts?" preguntó la castaña.

Ginny rió con ironía, aquellos días le parecían tan lejanos.

"Vas a burlarte…"

"No, en lo absoluto…" se defendió Hermione.

"Quería jugar para las Holyhead Harpies…" le anunció a Hermione, su rostro estaban tan rojo como su cabellera.

Hermione casi escupe la limonada.

"Ash, te dije que no te iba a gustar…" se defendió Ginny.

Hermione le sonrió, a decir verdad, sonaba como un bonito sueño, algo tierno, pero tenía sentido, siendo Ginny tenía sentido soñar.

"Eras buena en Qudditch…" le dijo la castaña. "No veo porque deberías de descartarlo…"

"Porque no he jugado Quidditch en años…Hermione. Y aunque jugara de nuevo y milagrosamente pudiera mantenerme en forma otra vez…soy muy grande como para iniciar una carrera así." Le dijo la pelirroja, atacando furiosamente su Sandwich, Hermione sonrió, parecía que el apetito Weasley, había vuelto a rondar a su mejor amiga.

"¿Grande? Pero si apenas tienes 24…" dijo Hermione sin comprender.

Ginny enrolló la mirada. Hermione no sabía nada de Quidditch, nunca había sabido nada de nada.

"Para incursar en una carrera como esa…bueno es desde que se sale de Hogwarts, teniendo 18 como máximo, es una carrera corta, pronto debes retirarte…es muy tarde ahora." Dijo la pelirroja, antes de darle otra mordida a su comida.

"Bueno, no es el único sueño que tenías…y tu tienes algo muy extraño, pero lo que sueñas siempre se hace realidad." Le dijo su amiga, antes de darle una mordida a su propio platillo.

Ginny sonrió.

"Si hablas de Harry…" comenzó la pelirroja ruborizada.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

"Bueno él también era uno de tus sueños escolares ¿o que no?" dijo la castaña, ganándose que su amiga le aventara la servilleta a la cara.

"Amiga que agresiva te has vuelto…" le dijo Hermione, fingiendo enojo.

La verdad estaba disfrutando bastante la comida con su amiga, y había algo en Ginny, no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo que hacía que se viera diferente, parecía estar durmiendo mejor, comiendo mejor, y sonreía más a menudo. Todavía no era la felicidad andante, pero poco a poco, comenzaba a parecerse más a la verdadera Ginny.

Ginny enrolló la mirada. Había terminado con su sándwich.

"Te ves más contenta. ¿Pasó algo antes de que mi amigo del alma se marchara?" le preguntó la castaña suspicazmente. El rostro de la pelirroja se tornó de mil colores.

"No se de que me hablas." Le dijo Ginny defensivamente viendo al suelo.

"Ay aja…" le dijo Hermione con su usual tonito sabelotodo. "No me digas que…por fin…¿lo hicieron, verdad?"

"HERMIONE" le gritó alteradísima Ginny.

Hermione rió y se dio cuenta que por la sanidad mental de ambas deberías debía cambiar de conversación.

"Está bien, ya pararé…no diré nada. Pero me da gusto, te ves mejor, tienes otro semblante. Y veo que has comido mejor." Le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Pues creo que si…es algo raro la verdad, antes de que él se fuera, yo apenas pegaba el ojo, no podía dormir…me daba insomnio, y se de casualidad lograba dormir unas horas, alguna pesadilla me despertaba. Ahora basta con que vea una cama y una almohada para fatigarme…y si creo que me está dando hambre más seguido…sobre todo he tenido cada antojo implacable que no puedo con ellos. Si sigo comiendo como lo hago voy a terminar echa una pelota." Se quejó la pelirroja.

Todos esos síntomas la habían estado perturbando las últimas semanas, no entendía qué tipo de enfermedad tenía, además se mareaba con mucha frecuencia. Su padre le había dicho que a veces eso pasa por tantas emociones. Pero aún así no le parecía muy normal.

"Debe ser el cansancio acumulado….y yo aún te veo delgada, así que dudo que tengas que preocuparte por ahora." Le aseguró Hermione sonriendo. "¿Cuándo piensas pedirle que vuelva? ¿te ha escrito?"

"No…Ron me dijo que no puede escribir aún, sólo puede dirigir cartas al Ministerio y no todavía, sólo en determinados momentos les dejan hacerlo…" Ginny enrolló la mirada "estúpidos alemanes, y yo aquí muerta de la angustia." Se quejó la pelirroja.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

"Pero te ha dicho Ron que él está bien ¿no?" le preguntó, antes de darle un trago a su zumo de naranja.

"Si…" murmuró Ginny, jugando nerviosamente con su cabello. "Cada vez que le llegan noticias me las hace llegar…más le valía, o lo amenacé con lanzarle reiterativos moco murciélagos…después de todo fue él quien le dio la brillante idea a Harry de que se fuera." dijo la pelirroja con voz socarrona.

Hermione enrolló la mirada.

"Él está muy preocupado por ti, no quisiera que te pasara nada, tiene miedo de que cometas otra locura."

Ginny enrolló la mirada y suspiró.

"Bien, se que hice…cosas terribles, pero ya me han regañado bastante, y le estuve soportando miles de sermones a Harry antes de que se marchara. Ya entendí la lección….son ustedes los que no entienden cómo me siento…si lo supieran… Me ha costado tanto tratar de superar todos mis recuerdos, de cuando…ya sabes. Y lidiar con lo de mi hija tampoco ha sido sencillo. Y si respiro, es de milagro."

Hermione la miró comprensiva.

"Pero eres fuerte, has pasado por cosas horribles, librarás esta también. Y cuando Harry vuelva, todo se irá componiendo. Ánimo." Le sonrió, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

"Por ahora todo lo que quisiera es ocuparme de algo…" suspiró la pelirroja. "Lo que fuera."

"¿Por qué no le hablas a tus hermanos? Estaría felices de jugar Quidditch contigo otra vez, se que al menos mi maridito lo estaría." Dijo sonriéndole. Quizá era su oportunidad para hacer sentir un poco mejor a su mejor amiga.

Pero para su sorpresa la sonrisa de Ginny murió de repente, y negó la cabeza rotundamente.

"No."

"Pero…" comenzó la castaña.

"Me trae recuerdos…yo…Aymee, ella siempre estaba queriendo jugar Qudditch, en América, bueno ella estaba empeñada, yo pensaba, dios quien sabe que clase de loco fanático por ese deporte habrá sido su padre." Dijo y una sonrisita de tristeza le salió en los labios, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Hermione le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

"Ambos padres, corregiría yo." Le dijo Hermione.

"Si…claro está que yo no recordaba nada de Qudditch, la primera vez que me monté a una escoba siendo Gwyneth…hice semejante ridículo." Dijo ruborizada.

Hermione le sonreía.

"Ahora sabes lo que se siente ser yo. Y lo que sentí durante siete largos años." Dijo la castaña riendo.

"Si…eras una vergüenza…" le dijo Ginny malhumorada y ambas rieron.

"No puedo volver a subir a una escoba, amo el deporte, pero no podría…ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad y yo…" dijo Ginny mirando al suelo. Las lágrimas siendo incontenibles.

"Comprendo." Dijo Hermione dejando la charla por la paz.

Ginny trató de sonreír y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Me da mucho gusto que te sientas mejor, dentro de lo que cabe." Le anunció Hermione. "También te veo un poquito más tranquila, menos nerviosa." estudiándola cuidadosamente. Hasta le parecía verla ligeramente más repuesta.

"Si…desde que bueno él se fue, me he sentido sola…pero he tenido tiempo de pensar." Inconscientemente jugó con su dije de plata, que no se lo quitaba ni para dormir.

"¿Lo encontraste"? preguntó la castaña mirando la joya en el cuello de su amiga.

"Fue Harry…me lo devolvió antes de irse." Le dijo soñadoramente, no pudo evitar que algunas de las imágenes de aquella noche le pasaran por su mente vívidamente.

"Es muy dulce de su parte." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Es Harry…sólo Harry." Le contestó la pelirroja, mirando al vacío.

Habían días en los que conseguía olvidarse de sus penas, por lo menos por un tiempo, por unas horas, aunque siempre había algo, un pequeño detalle, una madre caminando por la acera con su hija de la misma edad que Aymee, una muñeca como la favorita de su hija, una sonrisa, unos ojos verdes, o quizá sólo algo en el aire. El caso es que siempre la recordaba, y él vacío en su pecho volvía a hacerse presente.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos…tu debes volver a trabajar." Le dijo la pelirroja, sacando de su bolso de mano, varias cosas, siempre era un desastre tratando de hallar la cartera, puso todo en la mesa antes de hallarla.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hermione, apuntando hacia una libreta que tenía Ginny en la mesa. Era grande, un cuadernillo grueso pero ya se veía bastante usado.

"Oh…otras de mis tonterías." Dijo Ginny ruborizándose sin darle importancia. "Es un diario que comencé a escribir después de que ella….bueno, en mis terapias me lo han recomendado, escribirle cartas, cuando así lo sientes. Contarle lo que te ha pasado, lo mucho que la extrañas, lo mucho que lo sientes….y bueno también he puesto algunas fotos de nosotras."

Dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

"Siempre te ha gustado escribir…." Comenzó la castaña, su enorme cabeza maquinando ideas, como siempre.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

"Siempre, creo que era lo único que me gustaba hacer en Hogwarts."

"Porque no…" comenzó ella. La pelirroja la miró con curiosidad. "Buscas trabajo de columnista."

La pelirroja la miró con desagrado, abriendo sus enromes ojos cafés, si creer lo que escuchaba.

"¿Cómo Rita Skeeter?" preguntó, con náuseas. "No…horror."

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

"No todas son como Rita, vamos, hay una que otra decente…" dijo antes de llamar al camarero para pagarle.

Pero Ginny se sentía extraña, de pronto, sintió unos ascos impresionantes al ver el plato todavía no terminado de su amiga Hermione, sintió unas súbitas ganas de vomitar.

Ella se había quedado pálida, se levantó con premura de la mesa, y corrió al baño a deshacerse de todo su desayuno. Hermione la miró preocupada y muy apenada con el camarero, sonrió con falsa dulzura, para evitar su pena.

Cuando la pelirroja regresó a la mesa, más pálida de lo normal y algo mareada, Hermione se levantó con rapidez y la miró preocupada.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Hermione, sintiéndole la frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

"Estoy bien…sólo…me he sentido extraña, seguro que debe ser que dejé prácticamente de comer durante meses y últimamente mi apetito está regresando de forma desmesurada, eso no suele ser para nada común." Dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione sonrió y asintió un poco más tranquila.

"Seguro eso debe ser."

Cuando Hermione se había marchado al trabajo nuevamente. Ginny decidió dar una caminata por Hogsmeade, después de todo hacía un clima lindo, templado, no estaba helando, y hasta parecía querer asomarse el sol. Y más extraordinariamente, no llovía. Sonrió, después de pasearse por Flourish & Blotts, y salir con varias novelillas para pasar el rato, había pasado de largo por las tres escobas.

Sonrió, pero que recuerdos le traía aquel lugar. La gente entraba y salía charlando animadamente, y pudo vislumbrar por la ventana, a Madame Rosmerta, la mujer se veía tan joven como siempre. No pudo evitar reír al recordar la infatuación que su hermano Ron tenía con esa mujer, tan exuberante.

Pero de pronto, el olor de la comida del lugar, comenzó a nublarle la vista, pero que náusea tenía, se había mareado otra vez, y se sentía con ganas de volver el estómago…otra vez, si eso seguía así tendría que ir a ver a un sanador urgentemente.

Se alejó con premura del lugar, el olor de la comida de allí le había desatado la náusea.

Una voz le interrumpió.

"Ginny Weasley…" escuchó ella a sus espaldas.

Se volvió con lentitud. Y sus ojos no podían creer lo que venía. Era uno de sus ex-novios de adolescencia, se acercó al moreno, él tenía de la mano a una mujer que a ella no le agradaba mucho ver del todo.

"Dean Thomas…Cho Chang." Murmuró, ella, esto era lo que le pasaba por no salir de casa en tanto tiempo, la mirada de ¿lástima? De la pareja le dejaron claro que sabían toda la historia completita, como seguro lo hacía medio mundo mágico.

Suspiró y jugó nerviosamente con su cabello, plantando firmemente sus botas gastadas en el suelo. Resolviendo no salir corriendo.

Dean le sonrió, su ex novia seguía siendo igual de bonita que siempre, aunque se notaba a leguas que la tristeza la consumía, y después de todo lo que se había enterado gracias a los periódicos, pues no era para menos. La notaba demasiado delgada, más pálida de lo normal, pero su cabello era inconfundible, lo llevaba medianamente largo, y su color seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Como la había querido en su momento. Y quien diría que él terminaría con Cho Chang, luego de que la guerra había terminado, a Cho la había botado Michael Corner, y él…bueno él seguía irremediablemente enamorado de Ginny, pero era evidente que ese ya era un amor imposible. A veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera elegido a Harry, probablemente habría sufrido mucho menos.

"No sabes el gusto que me da verte." Le dijo y la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y se separó. Cho le lanzó una sonrisita que la pelirroja no pudo evitar no devolver. Cho seguía siendo igual de atractiva que toda la vida, su cabello oscuro estaba larguísimo, y como siempre vestía mucho mejor que Ginny, y mientras Ginny era menuda, Cho tenía un cuerpo mucho muy bien cuidado. Y por trigésima vez se preguntó ¿por qué Harry había esperado por ella tanto tiempo? Con esa clase de mujeres lanzándosele al por mayor.

"Escuchamos todo…siento muchísimo lo de tu hija, de verdad…" le dijo el joven mirándola con compasión. "Pero a pesar de todo me da mucho gusto que estés viva. Todos la pasamos mal pensando que habías muerto." Dijo acariciándole el brazo.

Ella se forzó a sí misma a devolverle la sonrisa.

"Si bueno…ha sido, toda una historia." Comentó la pelirroja viendo al suelo.

"¿Cómo ha estado Harry? Me imagino que debe ser muy difícil para ambos." Le dijo Cho, pero había algo en su mirada, que Ginny podría asegurar que no era del todo sincera.

"Pues no, no lo ha sido….él se ha ido a una misión en el extranjero…pero lo sobrellevamos." Le anunció la pelirroja.

No pudo evitar momentáneamente divagar en aquellos años escolares, y sentir un calor en el pecho, un dejo de celos, que a pesar de los años no había podido superar del todo, sonrió, al notar lo tonta que estaba siendo.

"¿Te ha dejado?" le preguntó la oriental y Ginny no pudo evitar notar cierto dejo de alivio en su voz. No lo sabía. Dean miró a su novia con algo de enojo.

"No…claro que no, pero era importante, y bueno, él….tiene que dedicarse a su trabajo, eso le hace bien." Le aseguró con desafío la pelirroja.

Pero si las miradas de Ginny pudieran matar, la pelinegra estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra.

Cho le sonrió con falsa dulzura.

"Er…" comentó Dean mirando entre ambas, sacando a su novia del trance, tomándola con fuerza del brazo. La reunión tenía que terminarse en ese instante, o su adorada noviecita iba a matar a su ex novia. Miró a Ginny e intentó sonreír. "Nosotros nos vamos…" dijo incómodamente. "Me dio muchísimo gusto verte Ginny ojala un día de estos podamos vernos…" le dijo el moreno.

Ginny le sonrió y asintió amablemente.

"Vámonos cariño…" le murmuró con insistencia a su novia. Quien no accedió a darse la vuelta, sin lanzarle una sucia mirada a Ginny.

Ginny pudo notar a unos metros de ella, como Dean regañaba a su novia.

Suspiró, había resuelto irse a casa, pero cuando distinguió la heladería de Fortescue, y bueno...al imaginarse claramente un helado de chocolate con menta, decidió claramente que ir a casa tenía que esperar. Si seguía con esos antojos no sabía a donde iba a llegar.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su tan anhelado helado, la voz de una de sus mejores amigas la interrumpió.

"Hola, Ginny." Escuchó la pelirroja detrás de ella.

"¡Luna!" exclamó Ginny con sorpresa, regalándole una sonrisa.

La rubia le sonrió aún más ampliamente. "¿Has recibido las pociones que te mandé?"

Luna le había estado mandando pociones de hierbas y cosas raras, supuestamente para ayudarla a calmarse y tomar las cosas mejor, a estar mejor de ánimos. Pero Ginny había resuelto no tomarlas, adoraba a Luna con todo el corazón, y sabía que actuaba de buena fe…pero las pociones que le había mandado no se veían para nada…bueno…apetitosas.

La sonrisa le tambaleó.

"Si…yo, me he estado sintiendo mejor. Muchas gracias, Luna." Le dijo a su amiga. "¿Me acompañas por un helado? Tengo estos antojos que me están matando." Dijo y sin esperar respuesta se echó a andar, la rubia la siguió riendo.

Pidió el helado a Florean, y soltó un suspiró de alivió cuando se lo dieron.

"¿Chocolate con menta? ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?" preguntó Luna ensimismada.

"Si…no me importa la cantidad de azucar en él…te digo, que últimamente he tenido antojos por helados, no sabes de qué magnitud." Le dio una probadita a su helado. Y se limpió los labios con la servilleta, la verdad era, que ella siempre había sido mala comiendo helados, siempre terminaba batiéndose.

Luna le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Y sueles comerlos muy seguido? ¿No estarás enferma de…algo?" le preguntó la rubia; mirándola suspicazmente.

Ginny levantó al ceja con escepticismo.

"Mmm… no lo creo, es decir, no me he sentido de maravilla. Estoy muy cansada, y aparte he tenido muchísima nausea, supongo que es por comer tanto…" dijo ruborizándose, saboreando su helado nuevamente. "Pero aún así, tampoco he tenido muchos malestares más."

Los ojos azul-grisáceos de Luna mirando a Ginny con perspicacia, una pequeña y misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"¿Y cuánto tienes?"

Ginny se quedó sin habla y la miró sin entender, frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza.

"Er… ¿perdón?" preguntó muy confundida, comió más de su helado ansiosamente, antes de que se le terminara de derretir. Su amiga la miraba divertida, y Ginny se sintió…extraña, cuando Luna tenía esas actitudes, significaba que ella sabía algo más o creía saberlo…al menos. "¿Pasa algo?"

Pero Luna seguía mirándola sonriéndole.

"Me dedico a la herbología…pero lo aplico a la sanación, así que también se algo de eso…lo basico. ¿Si lo recuerdas no?" le preguntó, moría por decirle a su amiga, lo que veía…su amiga iba a tener un bebé y todavía no lo sabía.

"Aja…" preguntó Ginny sin entender del todo, mirándola confusa. "Y ¿luego?"

"Ay Ginny, pues como que ¿y luego?" le dijo la rubia divertida "Pues que vas a tener un bebé…"

A Ginny se le cayó lo poco que le quedaba de su helado al piso, y se manchó un poco su jersey color negro, miró a Luna anonadada. Y luego soltó una carcajada. Los transeúntes, incluído el heladero, la miraron de forma extraña, era una mujer, vestida de luto, a quien se le acababa de caer su helado, y que se moría de carcajadas.

"Ay Luna, ya deja de decir bobadas, me gusta más cuando dices ver a tus amados snorkacks que cuando bromeas con este tipo de cosas…" le dijo la pelirroja aún riendo, limpiándose los labios y tratando de quitar la mancha de helado de su jersey.

Pero Luna cruzó los brazos y no movió ni un músculo.

"Porque estás bromeando ¿no?" preguntó Ginny esperanzada, sus rostro relajado, se había tensado, estaba apretando las manos en puños, su espalda se había enderezado y sus ojos miraron a Luna con aprehensión.

"Bueno…es que los síntomas de los que hablas…" comenzó la rubia y levantó los hombros, señalando que no estaba segura de nada. "Son los clásicos…vamos ya has sido mamá…¿no recuerdas nada?"

El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció, la Luna se sintió inmediatamente culpable, le puso la mano en el brazo tratando de reconfortarla.

"Ay Ginny, no fue un comentario malintencionado, por favor perdóname."

Ginny negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreírle.

"Está bien…" dijo la pelirroja mirando al suelo. Echando sus lágrimas para atrás, determinándose a no llorar. "Bueno es que yo…no creo que mi embarazo de Aymee haya sido muy normal, me secuestraron muy pronto y a partir de ahí…en lo único en lo que pensaba era en el miedo que tenía, por mi bebé." Reparó sus ojos en Luna. "Pero en serio, no puedo estar embarazada…de verdad, no puedo."

Luna levantó una ceja escéptica. "¿No puedes?"

Ginny miró al suelo, se talló las sienes, imágenes muy vívidas de la noche que había pasado con Harry le pasaron por la cabeza, suspiró. Pero había sido sólo una vez, y antes de eso…nada de nada…durante meses. Seguramente Luna imaginaba cosas, un par de antojos no eran indicativos de nada, siempre había sido dulcera, y los mareos…seguramente era por lo mismo, meses de alimentarse de aire y agua, y ahora ponía a su cuerpo a través de antojos…pues era de esperarse que su cuerpo se quejara. Y bueno…otra cosa que le había estado molestando, aquello que tendría que haberle pasado hace semanas…no le había pasado todavía. La cabeza le dolía y tragó el nudo en la garganta, pero eso tampoco era señal de alarma, después de todo por lo que había pasado, los altibajos en su alimentación, emocionales…era de esperarse que también variara aquello. ¿O que no?

"No, Luna, no puedo." Le dijo en tono que le dio entender a su amiga que no quería hablar más del tema, pero por mero efecto, inconscientemente, puso sus manos sobre su vientre. _No podía, ella no merecía a otro bebé, no podría nunca. _

"De acuerdo…pero entonces deberías de ir a que alguien te checara, si las náuseas no son por eso…puede ser algo peligroso Ginny." Le dijo la rubia consternada.

Ginny asintió.

"Si…" miró para el suelo. "No creo merecer un bebé…no después de lo mala madre que fui con Aymee."

"Yo creo, que fuiste una madre ejemplar, creo que tu hija te lo dirá…cuando la vuelvas a ver." Le dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga.

Ginny le miró, tenía los ojos acuosos.

"No me des ese tipo de esperanzas…"

"Detrás del velo…" le dijo Luna. Los ojos de Ginny destellaron, al entender de lo que hablaba su amiga. El velo. Ese velo del que Harry alguna vez, hacía años le había hablado, el velo que ella misma vio en el departamento de misterios, el velo en donde Sirius Black había muerto.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Estoy segura." Le dijo Luna sonriéndole.

Ginny suspiró, se limpió un par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas e intentó sonreír.

"Será mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar Luna. Quizá me hace falta el sueño…gracias por la compañía."

"No tienes porque darlas…si necesitas algo, mándame una lechuza." Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. "Ahora tengo yo que ir a las oficinas del _EL quisquilloso _parece que las cosas no andan bien…dejé todo a cargo de mi editor, pero parece que un columnista se fue, y que los demás no están dando del todo el ancho…no quisiera tener que cerrar la revista." Dijo suspirando con algo de melancolía.

"Espero que no tengas que hacerlo…a mi me hace reír un buen rato." Dijo Ginny tratando de animarla. Las palabras de Hermione dándole vueltas en la cabeza."¿Luna?"

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia mientras se ajustaba la capa.

"¿Qué tan difícil es ser columnista?"

La rubia sonrió.

"Yo recuerdo que tu eras excelente escritora…¿te gustaría intentarlo?" le dijo entusiasta.

Ginny dudó, era un hecho que necesitaba de una ocupación, que necesitaba salir de casa y dedicarse a algo más que a recordar su propia desdicha.

"¿Me darías una oportunidad?"

"Te daría más de una, Ginny Weasley." Le dijo Luna campantemente. "Ven a la oficina, el Lunes, por la tarde, ese día podré estar ahí. Además necesito a alguien en quien confiar, para que me ayude a sacar la revista adelante…no puedo con dos trabajos y además con Neville y Brian…" dijo la rubia enrollando la mirada.

"Te veré el lunes entonces." Le aseguró Ginny.

Dejó que la calidez del agua limpia la envolviera, se recostó en la bañera, el olor a flores la relajó, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, pero segundos después los abrió algo angustiada. Odiaba cuando le sucedía aquello, odiaba tener flashbacks de aquellas horribles semanas que pasó secuestrada, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al agua caliente de la bañera. Dobló las rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma.

Aquello le pasaba tan seguido, le decían que era por el trauma, y que era normal que tuviera aquellos recuerdos, odiaba que le pasara eso, pero más lo odiaba cuando le había pasado con Harry, mientras la ahogaba en besos.

Tomó con cautela la esponja batida en jabón y se talló vigorosamente los brazos, las piernas, los pechos, el cuello, todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, había veces en las que se sentía tan sucia, tan culpable, tan avergonzada, sus lágrimas se llegaron a convertir en sollozos, aventó la esponja a un lado, se había dejado enrojecida la piel. Se acarició el brazo, recargó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, y pensó en lo que pensaba en aquellos últimos días, en nada. Porque después de que él se había marchado eso era todo en lo que le quedaba pensar.

Suspiró, un buen baño era lo que le hacía falta, últimamente se sentía tan fatigada, que podría dormir el día entero sino supiera que eso sólo agravaría sus circunstancias.

Inconscientemente sus manos volvieron a deslizarse a su vientre, la boba de Luna la había dejado pensando…algo angustiada a cerca de la causa de sus mareos. Pero no podía ser, la vida no podría regalarle otro bebé, no podía…no después de todo lo que ella había hecho, de lo mala madre que había sido con Aymee.

No podía estar, se intentó convencer a sí misma, no, ¿qué diría Harry si así fuera? ¿qué pasaría con la brillante idea de darse un tiempo? Se abrazó a sí misma.

Pero algo en su corazón se unió, un pedacito perdido, una reconfortante sensación, la idea de volver a sostener un bebé en sus brazos.

* * *

"¿Qué haces, Harry?" le preguntó Ada.

Harry volvió la mirada hacia su amiga, quien lo miraba con suspicacia. Harry tenía un pergamino, pluma y tintero, y parecía estar en medio de un debate interno, parecía un león enjaulado.

"Sólo quiero escribirle a Ginny…"suspiró Harry viendo al suelo.

Ada le dio una palmadita a Harry en el hombro.

"Sabes que no puedes hacerlo….podrías en peligro la operación. Dentro de unas semanas saldrá el correo oficial, podrás darle tus noticias." Le aseguró.

"Lo sé…de verdad, lo sé." Se talló los ojos por debajo de los anteojos frustradamente. "Es sólo que la extraño y desearía tener noticias de ella." Suspiró.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidiste venir a ayudarnos?" preguntó la joven intrigada, a leguas se notaba que Harry estaba loquito por la tal Ginny, y entonces tras un momento tan doloroso como la perdida de una hija, no entendía por qué la había dejado.

"No entenderías…nosotros, necesitábamos tiempo. Perder a un hijo, bueno…ella, no lo estaba manejando nada bien." Contestó resignado Harry, guardando el pergamino y el tintero. "Y yo sólo quería que ella se recuperara…necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero si ella me pidiera…me pidiera que regresara, yo no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Saldría corriendo tras ella."

Suspiró y se sentó en la silla, se talló los ojos cansadamente.

"¿No te has enterado que es posible que viajemos a Edimburgo?" le preguntó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. "Quizá podrías darte una escapa a verla…pero bueno, todavía deben faltar un par de meses para que terminemos la averiguación aquí." Dijo la chica.

Harry te talló los ojos con cansancio y suspiró.

"Te prometo que estaré más concentrado…he estado con poco enfoque, lo siento."

"Oh, vamos, no tenías ninguna obligación de venir a ayudarnos…y después de lo que has pasado…anda duérmete ya, que debes estar cansado."

* * *

**NA.- Bueno aqui les dejo este capi, intenté hacerlo lo más ameno posible, pero es uno de esos capis de puente, que tienen que pasar, aunque no digan nada nuevo ni nada emocionante. **

**Espero que hayan reconocido de "Deathly Hallows" las lineas de Harry y Ginny del principio, lo leí en inglés así que no sé la traducción exacta al español...pero supongo que es algo así, de todas formas esa era la idea. **

**Les platico que el proximo capitulo pues va a ser mucho más movido, algo de cuestiones Ginny escribiendo, y luego va a afrontar la noticia de que está embarazada, lo está como negando, aunque por dentro lo presiente, pero llegará el momento en que no pueda seguir negándolo. Luego Ron va a hacer un escándalo cuando se entere...Ginny va a pedirle a Harry que regrese, pero...algo malo le va a pasar a Harry,...no me odien! Ya falta bien poquito para que termine es el último trago semi amargo...lo juro! Pero no va a terminar mal se los prometo. **

**No se si hayan notado, pero estoy muuuuuy lentamente tratando de mover el fic al canon...kiero ke el epilogo cuente todo lo que me hubiera gustado que de Rowling hubiera dichooo! Y no solo los 19 años después, habrán cosas, claro que no podré cambiar...pero voy a intentar que por lo menos nuestra pareja principal, si sea todo parecido :D **

**Los kiero, y ojala no les moleste dejar un review...les estaria eternamente agradecida. Respecto a cuándo voy a actualizar...bueno...no sé, depende de que tantos reviews me dejen, cuando me dejan unos tan bonitos como los del capi pasado...le echo más ganas. :D **

**ANABELLA**


	25. Ojalá Estuvieras Aquí

**Capítulo 24 : *MISSING YOU*******

Everytime I think of you

I always catch my breath

I'm still standing here

And your miles away

And I wonder why you left me

And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight

I hear your name in certain circles

And it always makes me smile

I spent my time just thinkin about you

And its almost driving me wild

But its my heart thats beggin down this long distance line tonight

(Missing you, Taylor Swift)

¡Condenación! Estaba ahí sentada, teniendo en frente un libro en el que por fin encontró el hechizo que servía como prueba de embarazo. Lo miraba como no queriendo, se ponía de pié, le daba tres vueltas a la mesa y luego volvía a sentarse.

No se animaba, tenía miedo del color que haría tornar su vientre, tenía pavor de verlo tornarse una sombra azulada.

Después de haber pasado cinco minutos ahí sentada, mirando el libro en el que venían los encantamientos, sin ningún entusiasmo, se puso de pie, caminó por décima vez hacia él y lo cerró con fuerza y decisión.

Ginny pensó con ironía lo valiente Gryffindor que estaba siendo, si estaba embarazada, no podía tener más de dos meses y medio…no podía, porque eso era lo que Harry llevaba fuera del país. Los síntomas seguían presentes, y cada vez, su presentimiento era más y más agudo, cada vez, cada día que pasaba, estaba más y más segura de que al hacer el encantamiento pertinente, el mundo se le caería encima. Porque eso era lo que iba a pasar. No estaba lista para ser mamá otra vez, condenación, a penas y respiraba, apenas y podía con sí misma. ¿Cómo iba a poder con una nueva personita? Y encima sin poder decírselo a Harry. Y técnicamente, no era que no pudiera, sino que no quería, no quería hacerlo todavía.

Tomó el ordenador muggle, que había comprado, por consejos de Hermione, llevaba un mes trabajando para el quisquilloso, escribiendo articulillos, fundamentalmente de quidditch, de los recientes partidos entre los equipos nacionales.

Para Ron y la mayoría de su familia, era la única sección que valía la pena de esa revista. Ginny sonreía ante los comentarios. Era verdad, no era fanática de la revista de Luna, pero sin embargo, estaba muy agradecida porque le hubieran dado esa oportunidad. Y con apenas cuatro números salidos al mercado, la gente hablaba cada vez más de la sección de deportes. Esa era otra noticia que Ginny moría por compartir con Harry.

Se puso de pié, cerró el ordenador, aún tendría tiempo para terminar con el artículo en el que estaba trabajando. Se acomodó la capa. Miró sus boletos del traslador internacional que tomaría para Nueva York, si en efecto, para Nueva York.

Regresar a América era algo que había estado posponiendo, y sólo le había informado de sus planes a Hermione, porque sabía inmediatamente el show que le harían sus padre, y ni hablar de Ron. E ir a ver a Augustus Black era algo que simplemente ella tenía que hacer, no tenía opción, era algo que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera necesitaba valija, porque no iba a ser un viaje largo, Hermione le había sugerido ir en avión muggle, que podía llegar a ser ligeramente más económico que el traslador. Pero Ginny, sin haberle dicho las razones a Hermione, había optado sin dudarlo por los medios mágicos. Por varías razones, la principal y más importante, no iba a aguantar un vuelo de más de 10 horas con las náuseas que se cargaba, eso era impensable, ni si quiera se lo planteaba, pero como no podía decirle a Hermione, había resuelto decirle simplemente que estaba muy cansada.

Traía mezclilla oscura, unas largas botas, calientitas, y un jersey de manga larga de un color negro, parecía un pingüino, estaba cubierta de la cabeza hasta los pies, pero con el frío que estaba haciendo más valía cubrirse demás que de menos.

Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Pero para cerrar el ciclo, ir a ver a Augustus Black, era algo que era estrictamente necesario. Se cepilló nerviosamente el largo cabello pelirrojo. Tomó su bolso y se acercó a la chimenea, usaría la red floo, por aquellas cuestiones de que, tenía miedo aparecerse, era ahí en donde la señal de la alarma sonaba en su cabeza, por si acaso, estaba de hecho esperando un bebé.

* * *

"¿Y cuándo se supone que nos iremos?" le preguntó Harry a Bäcker, después de llevar en Alemania dos meses, estaba un poco harto de la misión, estaba harto de los benditos alemanes, y estaba harto la bendita República Federal Alemana, y más que nada estaba harto de que al comida consistiera en salchichas.

Quería volver a Londres. Quería volver con Ginny.

"Tanta prisa ¿No Potter?" le preguntó el hombre.

"Pues ya sólo nos falta capturar a un grupo de diez….y la verdad yo esperaba que fuera rápido…para volver tan pronto sea posible a Inglaterra." Dijo Harry mirando al suelo, no quería pensar en el pequeño detalle de que Ginny no le había llamado. No le había escrito, pensó con tristeza, ella podía escribirle, no así él a ella. Pero de cualquier forma pensó que quizá, ella no le había escrito porque sólo le angustiaba más escribirle sin posibilidad de obtener respuesta.

Con quien si había tenido charlas breves por red flu, había sido con Kingsley y con Ron, habían sido muy simples, reducidas a como se encontraba todo en el departamento con el primero, y reducidas a cómo la estaba llevando Ginny con el segundo.

Todo lo que Ron le había dicho era que Ginny parecía estar mejorando lentamente, que dormía y que sobre todo comía mucho mejor. Y que hasta estaba escribiendo para una revista, pero fue todo lo que su mejor amigo le dijo, no quiso darle más detalles. Harry ansiaba con el alma el día que llegara de volver a lado de su pelirroja favorita.

Sin embargo, con tanto que hacer por allá, si en algo le había hecho sentir mejor tanto trabajo, era que sus espacios para preocuparse por Ginny y para deprimirse por la muerte de su única hija, se habían hecho bastante escasos.

"Sabes bien que ese grupo de diez se no está escabullendo, planeamos ir en tren a Edimburgo, en un mes, contactos nos dicen que se encuentran escondidos ahí, son la última célula que queda de esta organización y quien sabe….quizá, de ahí puedas irte derechito a Inglaterra." Le dijo su amigo dándole una sonrisa en señal de ánimo.

Harry suspiró, ya faltaba poco.

"Y ¿por qué es el tren el medio más idóneo? No crees que sería mejor…"

"¿Un traslador? No, sería más fácil que nos rastrearan, ¿ir volando? Sería demasiado peligroso que pudieran emboscarnos, estoy convencido de que lo mejor es ir por medios muggles." le dijo el rubio.

Harry asintió, tenía algo de sentido, después de todo. Suspiró.

"Ánimo, Potter, en poco tiempo estarás en tu querida Inglaterra."

* * *

Cuando Augustus abrió la puerta, lo último que esperaba ver era a esa mujer, a Ginevra Weasley, era la última persona que en su larga vida pensó que podría visitarle, otra vez.

Ginny miró al anciano, parecía cincuenta años más viejo, y ella supuso que era por la muerte de Will, era después de todo como un hijo para él. Al igual que ella vestía su propio luto. Ginny miró al suelo antes de volver a encararle.

"De todas las personas…jamás creí que te volvería a ver, Ginevra." Le dijo con voz seca.

Los ojos cafés de Ginny lo miraron con algo de duda, de resquemor, de ¿Temor?. Tomó aire, y encontró valor dentro de sí, necesitaba cerrar el ciclo, necesitaba dejarlo ir, pensó en Harry, pensó que ese hombre se estaba volviendo su patronus personal, tuvo que suprimir las ganas de reír.

"Hola, Augustus, ¿puedo…pasar?" preguntó dubitativa.

Él hombre le abrió paso.

Ella se internó en la casa, que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no pisaba, ella, siendo Gwyneth, visitaba muy amenudo a Augustus, vivió ahí un tiempo, mientras se recuperaba y Will lograba meterla al Departamento de Aurores de Nueva York, y después se mudo a un pequeño departamento, en el que Will en ocasiones se quedaba con ella y con Aymee.

Pensó con nostalgia, lo mucho que había cambiado, y tuvo esa sensación de mareo, de angustia.

"¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo tu visita?" preguntó el anciano con voz gruesa.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, las paredes estaban vacías y los muebles estaban empacados, era como si no tardare en mudarse. No quería mencionarlo, no quería irse por las ramas, primero iba a decir aquello por lo que había ido.

"Siento mucho lo de Will, no sabes cuanto…a pesar de todo, yo…lo quería mucho, era como un hermano por mí, antes de que yo me enterara de toda la verdad." Sus ojos cafés miraban al anciano con seguridad con firmeza.

El anciano asintió.

"Él te amo, siempre estuvo enamorado de ti." Miró al suelo. "Si algunas de sus acciones te parecen reprobables, puede sin duda que lo sean pero…todo lo hizo porque te adoraba." Le dijo solemnemente.

"Yo lo sé." No era una revelación para ella, de hecho siempre lo había sabido. "Lo siento muchísimo, tu nieto me salvó la vida, él murió por mi causa, por quitarme del camino, yo…a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto."

Sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas a este punto.

El anciano negó y la miró con tremenda tristeza. "No lo sabía, no sabía que él te había sacado del camino…por lo menos ahora se que murió por algo que valía la pena." Miró al suelo. "Lamento mucho lo de tu hija, yo también la quería, y Will…que ni se diga, para él hubiera podido ser su hija aunque no llevara su sangre. Estuvieron tan cerca de formar una familia…"

Los labios de Ginny se partieron en un sollozo.

"Yo quería venir…quería venir, al funeral pero…"

"Jamás pensé que vendrías, Ginevra, ya tenías suficiente dolor tu como para cargar con más…mi nieto siempre te amo. Y yo creo que para él, su propia muerte valió la pena, si con ella te salvó a ti…ojalá y tu hija hubiera podido sobrevivir. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo." Y Ginny sabía, que el anciano, no mentía, sabía que le hablaba con el corazón.

Ginny dio un par de pasos y lo abrazó.

"Ustedes de cierta manera salvaron mi vida." Se limpió un par de lágrimas.

El anciano negó con la cabeza. "No, te la salvamos y luego fuimos demasiado egoístas, no pensamos en todo lo que tu estabas perdiendo, en todo lo que tu familia, estaba sufriendo. Pero si de algo sirve, quiero que sepas, que al principio, en su gran mayoría fue para protegerte, por eso mi nieto te hizo auror, por eso, te cambiamos por completo, queríamos que nunca nadie te encontrara.

"No les guardo rencor, quiero que lo sepas." Le dijo con sinceridad antes de volver a abrazarlo. Miró a su alrededor.

"¿Vas a algún lado?"

La sonrisa más débil que vio en el rostro del anciano hizo su aparición.

"Tu amiga, Hermione Weasley…ella cumplió su parte del trato, gracias a ella liberaron a Narcissa y gracias a ella…ahora iré a reunirme con ella." Le dijo contentó.

Ginny le lanzó una gran sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Se que es algo que hacía mucho querías, me da mucho gusto." Le dijo sinceramente.

"Tu tienes que ser feliz. Tu más que nadie te lo mereces y quiero que sepas que estoy seguro de que lo serás. Y que si te ha ido tan mal, es porque después, todo lo que has sufrido se verá recompensado." Le dijo y ella sonrió.

"Ojala, es lo que me permite pararme por las mañanas, pero gracias por los buenos deseos." Le dijo agradecidamente, la verdad era que aquel encuentro, estaba yendo mejor de lo que lo había pensado.

"También Potter es después de todo, un hombre con suerte, se quedó contigo lo merece, lamento que después de todo lo bueno que hizo, gente de mi sangre le haya hecho tanto daño." Le tomó de las manos en señal de despedida. "Buena suerte Ginevra."

Ella dio varios pasos hacia la puerta. "Buena suerte a ti también." Le replicó ella.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya sólo una cosa la retenía en América, así que hizo lo que su corazón le indicó, fue al cementerio en el que Will había sido enterrado.

Hacía mucho frío, se abrigó con más fuerza, nuevamente por mera inercia se tocó el vientre, lo acarició, al ver la lúgubre lápida a sus pies, se hincó ante ella y acarició la inscripción. "William Shellden (1975-2005)". No pudo evitar llorar, no pudo evitarlo, el hecho de haberse convertido en Ginny nuevamente, no implicaba que hubiera olvidado todos aquellos años en que había sido Gwyneth. Y Will había cuidado de ella, como nadie, como si fuera de su propia sangre. Cuando ella había despertado sin idea de quién era, ni de quien estaba esperando un bebé, cuando se enteró de que la habían encontrado tirada por ahí, o eso fue lo que le dijeron. Y de todo por lo que había pasado, él estuvo ahí, él la sacó adelante aun ante la angustia de no saber quién era. De una o de otra forma, quizá no de la mejor la habían protegido.

"Lo siento mucho, Will." Le murmuró al aire, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la capa porque había comenzado a lloviznar, tenía las manos heladas y temblaba por lo bajo. "Cuida de Aymee, te lo suplico."

Permaneció ahí unos minutos, la lluvia sacudiéndola, se había soltado y ella se había empapado. Seguía temblando y abrazándose a sí misma. Miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, se levantó de la acera. No había nadie más en el cementerio ya a aquellas horas, con una última lastimosa mirada, le dio la espalda a la lápida, tenía que llegar a su traslador a tiempo. Se limpió las lágrimas con una de las mangas de su capa.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, en Valle Godric, alrededor de las 9 de la noche y con vaya la sorpresita que se encontró.

"¿Me puedes decir en dónde has estado?" le escuchó decir con enfado a su hermano Ron. Hermione lucía mortificadísima, tenía a su hija más pequeña en brazos y Arthur estaba vagando por la casa de su tío Harry.

Ginny maldijo por lo bajo.

Le enrolló la mirada a su hermano mayor.

"Ron…y ¿cómo por qué tendría yo que informarte en dónde he estado? Finalmente es mi asunto. ¿O qué ahora tengo que darte un informe pormenorizado de mis asuntos?" le dijo ella enfadada.

Colgando su capa en el perchero, quitándose los guantes y el gorro que traía puesto así como la bufanda. Sacudió su largo cabello, y encaró a su hermano.

Ron suspiró.

"No, Ginny…no quise decir eso…¿bien? Es sólo que, pues Harry no está, y pues con todo lo que ha pasado…es raro que salgas, y tu sola, no sé sólo me preocupo." Trató de explicarse trastabillando en las palabras.

Hermione lo miró enternecida, mientras que daba biberón a su bebé, y luego miró a Ginny con cara de que lo perdonara. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, su cuñada estaba loca de amor por su hermano. Pero ella qué culpa tenía.

"Bien." Le dijo suspirando. "Como seguramente te enterarás de cualquier otro modo…" dijo mirando a su cuñada sugestivamente. Hermione miró al suelo disimuladamente. "Voy a decirte que fui a América a ver a Augustus Black y a visitar la tumba de Will."

"¡Ves como estás bien loca!" le refutó su hermano, sus orejas se habían puesto rojas. "¿Pero qué necesidad de ir allá? Si querías ir, me hubieras pedido que te acompañara, o a Bill, aprovechando que está en el país…o hasta Fred y George hubieran podido servir para ello. ¿Pero que tontera fue la que te pasó por la cabeza?" le dijo el hombre exasperado.

"Necesitaba hacerlo, Ron. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cerrar el ciclo, tenía que terminar con esa historia. No espero que lo comprendas." Se arregló el cabello en una cola de cabello alta, y luego se acercó a su hermano y trató de hacerlo sonreír. "Anda hermanito…no te pongas así, ni que me hubiera escapado con algún galán…" le dijo ella, sus ojos cafés suavizándose.

Ron la miró divertido.

"Eso hermanita, ya no es mi responsabilidad. Sino la de Harry…" le dijo Ron. Tocando un punto delicado entre ambos.

"Quien no está." Añadió Ginny con voz socarrona "Por culpa de ¿quién?" le dijo a su hermano.

"Ya detenlo Ginny, déjalo estar…el pobre estaba harto de tus malos tratos. No creas que no me contó lo del cachetadón que le metiste…hasta marcas le dejaste." Le dijo Ron, mirándola malencarado.

"Bueno pero tuve mis razones…." Intercedió ella a su defensa, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues Harry es masoquista, te tengo noticias…" le dijo su hermano sonriendo.

Los ojos chocolate de Ginny destellaron con entusiasmo, y lo miró ansiosa.

"!Habla ya Ronald!" dijo ella, casi zangoloteándolo por los hombros. "No me tengas en ascuas."

Hermione rió.

"Ya Ginny, tranquilízate." Intercedió la castaña sonriendo.

"Bien…pues me contactó por red flu, bueno al Ministerio, y dentro de sus cortas charlas de cinco minutos, todo lo que hace es preguntarme por ti. Que si su Ginny no sé qué, que si su Ginny no se cuanto…" dijo su hermano irritado enrollando la mirada.

Hermione sonrió, bien que sabía que a su marido le encantaba que después de todo fuera su mejor amigo con su hermana, aunque se hiciera el disimulado, le gustaba que Harry fuera en ese sentido parte de la familia. Mecía de un lado a otro a su bebé.

"¿Él está bien?" preguntó al pelirroja ansiosamente.

"En una pieza." Le aseguró Ron sonriéndole. "Y puede que la misión termine en un mes…dos quizá como máximo. Me pidió que te dijera…bueno un montón de cursilerías que no pienso repetir…"

Hermione estalló en risas, y luego se calló a sí misma, o su hija no dormiría jamás.

"¡Ron!" se quejó la pelirroja, dándole un golpe en el brazo. "Dime por favor que te dijo…"

El rostro de su hermano se tiñó de color rojo como su cabello.

"No, de ninguna manera. Ya le dije que la próxima vez escriba una carta, yo la verdad cerré mi cerebro cuando terminó la primera oración. Sólo te diré que son cosas que uno no espera escuchar de su mejor amigo." Dijo el pelirrojo como si se tratara de alguna causa sumamente vergonzosa. Hasta le había pedido a Hermione que le hiciera un obliviate.

"Ash…" se quejó la pelirroja y le dio otro manotazo en el brazo.

Ron se lo talló de inmediato, y trato de evitar lanzar un quejido, intento que fue desde luego infructuoso.

"Ves lo que te digo de tus tratos violentos…" se quejó el pelirrojo.

Ginny hizo una mueca de irritación.

"Es que no entiendo porque tu puedes verlo y yo no….es tan injusto. Daría lo que fuera por hablar con él, por verlo, aunque fuera por cinco minutos." Dijo con algo de tristeza. Cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más y más, y no podía esperar más con ansias el momento en que él entrara por esa puerta y la besara. Se arrepentía mucho de haber tenido que dejarle ir.

"No lo veo a él Ginny, no seas tonta, veo su cabeza en la chimenea." Le dijo Ron como si fuera lo elemental.

Ginny le dio otro golpe en el brazo.

"Como sea…es mejor que no ver nada de él." Se quejó ella recargándose en el brazo del sofá.

Ron iba a decirle algo más pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un ruido que sonó en la planta de arriba.

"¡Arthur!" se quejó Hermione, vociferando hacia la planta alta.

"!Descuiden! ¡Estoy bien!" se escuchó desde arriba.

Hermione iba a subir a buscarlo, se había enfadado, pero al ver Ron, que su mujer tenía a Emily en brazos, negó con la cabeza y la retuvo por el brazo.

"Déjalo cariño, iré yo…" le aseguró el pelirrojo.

Hermione bufó enfadada.

"Pero tendrás que buscarlo…ya sabes que le encanta esconderse cuando siente que un regaño se aproxima." Le dijo la castaña.

Ron asintió y subió las escaleras con rapidez.

Ambas podían escuchar los pasos acelerados del hombre en la planta alta.

Hermione suspiró trató de sonreírle a Ginny que aún seguía absorta en pensamientos de Harry.

"¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?" le dijo la castaña con comprensión.

"Muchísimo." Le respondió la pelirroja, una corriente de aire entró a la casa, y la pelirroja se abrazo a sí misma.

"¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?" le preguntó Hermione

Ginny miró al suelo, merlín, Hermione era demasiado suspicaz, una palabra equivocada de su parte y Hermione sospecharía, y ella no estaba segura de querer que la gente sospechara. Además…¿sospechar qué? Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura.

Los ojos de Hermione bajaron al vientre de Ginny y la miraron con perspicacia, Ginny se ruborizó y miró a su cuñada a los ojos tratando de sonreírle.

"He estado comiendo mejor." Cubrió la pelirroja con rapidez. "Pero no es educado que mires como que he engordado." Se defendió la pelirroja.

Hermione le soltó una sonrisita que revelaba que sabía que el pequeño bulto en el vientre de Ginny no era para nada por haber comido demasiado últimamente.

"¿Y las náuseas?" le preguntó Hermione, viendo a su mejor amiga a los ojos.

"Er…están, mejorando." Mintió Ginny, lanzando otra falsa sonrisa. Aunque por dentro, en esos momentos estaba sufriendo un terrible mareo, se había tomado con fuerza del brazo del sofá, si seguía así la iban a descubrir

"En serio…" le dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. "¿Estás mareada?"

"No." Dijo Ginny con rapidez, sentándose en el sofá. "Sólo estoy cansada. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas, Hermione?" le dijo la pelirroja, se había tapado su pequeño vientre con la capa. Trataba de sonreírle a Hermione, pero a leguas se notaba que su sonrisa era nerviosa.

"Nada, sólo estoy preocupada." Le dijo Hermione. "Y es que…no sé por qué, pero te ves diferente, como si tuvieras otro semblante. A decir verdad, llevas con él semanas… "

Ginny miró al suelo.

"No tengo idea de qué estas hablando."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera seguir con la intimidante charla. Ron traía a su hijo mayor a regañadientes, de la mano, bajándolo por la escalera. El pequeño pelirrojo miraba a sus padres ofendido. Hermione se volvió hacia ellos.

"Arthur…mira nada más, lo sucio que estás." Se quejó su madre.

El pequeño sonrió cínicamente.

"Ya lo he regañado, querida." Le aseguró Ron.

Hermione asintió, aún furiosa.

"Creo que ya debemos irnos." Le dijo la castaña a ambos.

Ginny se puso de pie, aún tapándose demasiado insistentemente con la capa.

Los dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Ginny." Le dijo Hermione, dándole un besito en la mejilla, Ginny le sonrió.

Le dio un besito en la frente a su pequeña sobrina.

"Arthur, despídete de tu tía." Le regañó Ron a su hijo.

Ginny sonrió se agachó ligeramente, y Arthur le dio un besito y se abrazó a ella.

"Adiós tía Ginny."

"Hasta luego, cielo." Le replicó la pelirroja, despeinándolo ligeramente.

Ginny miró a su hermano y lo abrazó. Así era la relación entre ellos, un minuto se peleaban y al otro eran así, tan fraternales. Pero eso era muy reciente, desde que él la había encontrado. Ginny sabía que su hermano la quería muchísimo, por ello su afán exagerado de querer cuidarla, pero había hecho tanto por ella en los últimos tiempos, que era difícil no estarle agradecida. Tuvo que pararse de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Ten cuidado enana, y ya no andes saliendo así, por los menos avísame." Le regañó él.

Ginny trató de no sonreír.

"Avisar y no pedir permiso…" dijo la pelirroja astutamente.

Ron lo meditó.

"De acuerdo, pero tienes que avisar….por lo menos en lo que regresa el cabeza hueca de Potter. ¿Hecho?" le dijo ofreciéndole la mano a su hermana.

Ella la tomó cerrando el trato y le sonrió.

"Tenemos un trato. Descansa hermanito."

"Tu también."

* * *

Luego de por fin haber puesto a los niños en la cama, Ron y Hermione tomaban un bocadillo nocturno. Estaban en la sala. Hermione tenía un libro abierto sobre las piernas, y jugaba nerviosamente con las páginas de él, caray ni si quiera lo estaba leyendo, de hecho lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era otro libro, y no precisamente el que tenía en las piernas, sino, el que había visto en casa de sus mejores amigos, el que sabía que Ginny tenía que haber estado leyendo, sobre todo por la página en la que se encontraba el separador, justo en la página del encantamiento que servía para hacer pruebas de embarazo, ¿podría Ginny estar esperando un bebé de Harry? Ay ahora no podría estar en paz hasta que no se enterara de la verdad, la curiosidad la mataba, suspiró cansadamente.

Ron tenía sus anteojos para leer puestos, e intentaba estudiar un expediente pero ¿ a quién quería engañar? Su mujercita lo estaba poniendo nervioso con tanto jugueteo, algo se traía entre manos Hermione y él iba a descubrir que era. Se quitó los anteojos, puso el expediente sobre la mesa, y tomó la mano de su esposa, impidiéndole que siguiera con el jugueteo.

"Cariño." Le llamó en voz alta, y sólo así Hermione reparó en mirarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó algo despistada. Los ojos azules de su marido la miraban suspicaces. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

"Aja…dime tu ¿qué es lo que sucede?" le dijo, sus ojos azules conectando con los castaños de su mujer.

"Nada…nada. Ron, absolutamente nada." Dijo ella pera era tan malditamente mala para decir mentiras sobre todo cuando su Ronnie, era quien quería saber la verdad. Le sonrió, pero era evidente que no lo convenció.

"Imaginate lo mal auror que sería yo sino me diera cuenta cuando mi mujer me miente." Le dijo él, la había soltado, pero no dejaba de mirarla.

"No sé de que hablas…"

"Vas a decirme lo que te tiene así…"

"Mira Ron, no es nada…es que. Ay no sabes cuanto te odio cuando te pones con esos modos." Se quejó la castaña, pero Ron tuvo que reprimir la risa.

"Bueno, evítalo y dime que sucede."

"Lo haré si me prometes no exagerar, es sólo una suposición…una mera hipótesis…" le dijo Hermione, su respiración se estaba agitando, iba cuidadosamente a evitar mencionar la cuestión del famoso libro.

"Bien…si es una suposición, una…¿cómo la llamaste? Hipótesis…entonces no tengo porque exagerar. Pero con lo alarmistas que son tus hipótesis…"

"Sino supiera que Harry está en lejos de aquí, creería que Ginny está embarazada." Le dijo solemnemente a su esposo.

Ron se tornó pálido, y se le quedó mirando. Se puso de pie, dio tres vueltas frente al sofá. Hermione lo miraba ir de un lado a otro. De la nada se paró frente a su esposa.

Y comenzó a morirse de la risa.

"Bromeas ¿no?" resolvió el pelirrojo. , con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Er…"dudó Hermione. "Te dije que era una mera suposición." Se defendió la mujer.

Ron suspiró de alivio.

"No creo que lo esté…es decir bueno, Harry lleva fuera ¿qué? Dos meses y medio…" dijo confuso. Tratando de sosegarse. "A menos que estés sugiriendo que mi hermana esté viendo a….otro…" le dijo con las orejas rojas.

Hermione le miró con enfado.

"¡Como crees! No digas tonterías….el que Harry no esté aquí, no significa que no pueda estar embarazada…tu que sabes si antes de irse…"

"Hermione ¡Callate!" le suplicó tapándose los oídos.

Hermione casi se muere de la risa.

"Ya ya….respira, cariño, respira. Mira como te dije, no sabemos…no creo, supongo que Ginny hubiera dicho algo." Trató de tranquilizar a su marido. Pero por dentro, ella no estaba para nada convencida.

"Sí…más le vale, a mi hermanita…y a Harry también."

* * *

Ginny se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, tenía la playera de la pijama levantada, y se miraba de perfil, suspiró y se la dejó caer. ¿A quién quería engañar? Es pancita que nadie notaba a simple vista, pero que para ella era imposible no verla no estaba ahí hacía poco, y aquello que se suponía tenía que pasarle cada mes, le seguía sin pasar. Y su apetito iba de mal en peor.

Varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba? En cualquier momento, sino era en ese mes, sería en el siguiente, la iban a descubrir, irremediablemente.

Se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos sobre su vientre. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Un bebé, iba a ser mamá por segunda vez, cuando el agujero que tenía en el corazón con la pérdida de Aymee seguía sin cerrarse.

¿Y Harry qué le diría? Con lo mal que habían estado las cosas entre ellos…no podía imaginarse lo que para él sería tener otro hijo. Ella sabía que el hecho de tener otro bebé los uniría más, ¿pero que tal que él no quería estar con ella?

Se forzó a sí misma a sacar esos absurdos pensamientos de su cabeza, ese hombre la adoraba, nadie habría esperado por ella tantos años sino la quisiera. A pesar de todo lo loca se había puesto ella con él. Perfecto, pensó con ironía, una sola vez en meses y este es el resultado, se quejó internamente viendo su pequeño vientre en el espejo.

Acarició su vientre, ¿en qué momento había resuelto que ella estaba embarazada? ¿en qué momento había pasado a ser verdad? Pero por otro lado a quien quería engañar, ella iba a tener otro bebé, otro bebé del amor de su vida, pensó, las rodillas se le debilitaron al recordar la última noche que había pasado con él, se dejó recostar sobre la cama y suspiró, su largo cabello explayado sobre el edredón color azul.

Lo echaba mucho de menos, echaba de menos sus besos, sus gestos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, todo echaba de menos y deseaba mucho poder abrazarlo, poder besarle el cuello y poder acariciarle el pecho, deseaba sentirse protegida en sus brazos como antes.

Se volvió a incorporar, verdad o no, tendría que irse a trabajar, aquel día tendría que editar el nuevo artículo que tenía previsto para el partido de las Holyhead Harpies que había sido el día anterior. La verdad era que adoraba su trabajo, le encantaba, le divertía y la entretenía.

Se puso una blusa color negra de manga larga y una pollera negra que le llevaba hasta las rodillas, un par de zapatos de tacón. El negro la comenzaba a cansar, y no pudo evitar plantearse ¿qué tan sano podría ser eso para su bebé? Suspiró, que raro sonaba eso, hablar de un bebé suyo otra vez.

En el espejo se reflejó un ramo de rosas que estaba en el buró, levantó la ceja poco convencida. Ese ramo de rosas se lo había enviado su ex novio, Dean, el circo que Harry tiraría si se enterara.

Pensó con ironía como había resultado todo, y contempló la posibilidad de teniendo 15 años haber elegido quedarse enamorada de Dean, ¿se habría evitado así tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento? Pero Harry había por fin, después de cinco largos años, había decidido mirarla y convertir la infatuación que ella tenía para con él, en un cariño muy profundo y luego en amor.

Se cepilló el cabello y sabía que había tomado una resolución, ella jamás cambiaría su historia con Harry Potter, aún cuando ello significara sufrir mucho más de lo que ya había sufrido, porque a pesar de todo, bastaba con que el la mirara, bastara con que la acariciara, para que ella supiera que todo había valido la pena.

Apenas podía creer que ya habían pasado tres meses desde que él se había ido…se iba a volver loca de tanto extrañarlo.

Pero el vacío en su pecho se hizo presente otra vez, apenas y podía creer que ya habían pasado ocho meses sin ver a Aymee, sin escuchar que la llamara mamá, sin regañarla, sin peinarla, sin reír y jugar con ella. Tuvo ganas irrefrenables de llorar.

Usualmente esto le pasaba, un momento estaba bien, y al otro parecía que se iba a derrumbar. Se limpió las lagrimas decididamente, a veces se sentía tan culpable, se preguntaba si Aymee la odiaría por tener otro bebé, un bebé que tendría todo lo que ella no tuvo.

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, había sido un día ajetreado en la editorial de _El Quisquilloso_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aventó el ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" al escritorio en el que trabajaba, y soltó un suspiró, no sabía que le insultaba más si la narración de su vida que la pintaba como la novia sufrida del héroe, o la portada en la que aparecía una mujer a la que no quería volver a ver en lo que le restaba de vida: Giselle, esa nefasta pelirroja con cuerpo de supermodelo que había estado alrededor de Harry durante aquellos años. A pesar de todo, le encantaba el hecho de que él jamás la hubiera querido. Y agradeció por primera vez, la oportunidad que tuvo finalmente de volver a su verdadera vida y de volver con él.

Una rubia la había estado llamado, Ginny volvió en sí.

"Allison!" exclamó la pelirroja. "Lo siento estaba…"

"En otro mundo, lo noté." Dijo la rubia haciendo que Ginny se ruborizara. "Hay alguien allá afuera que te busca…" le informó.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, ¿quién podría buscarla en aquellas horas del día?

"Dice que es amigo tuyo…"

"¿En serio?" Se puso de pie, se arregló el cabello y salió al encuentro. Nada más y nada menos para encontrarse con su antiguo ex novio, Dean Thomas, ya se había tardado, pensó ella, después de tanto regalito era de extrañarse que no se apareciera. "Dean…" dijo ella tratando de forzar una sonrisa, de esas forzadas que no le salían nada bien. "Pensaba mandarte una lechuza al rato, por las flores que me has mandado, son preciosas."

Él asintió. "Pensé que quizá querrías salir a dar la vuelta…" le sugirió.

Ginny dudó, no creía que eso le hiciera la más mínima gracia a dos personas, ni a Harry ni a Cho.

"Er…mira Dean, mi relación con Cho no es la ideal, lo último que quiero es complicarlo todavía más…." Se defendió ella.

"Hemos tenido….problemitas, estoy seguro que en estos momentos es lo último que le importa. Anda sólo un paseo, por los viejos tiempos." Trató de convencerla.

Ella dudó otro poco, pero luego asintió.

"De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato, espera deja que vaya por el bolso." Le dijo la pelirroja. El moreno sonrió y asintió, la realidad era que no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, no había podido, y esta vez no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, quería intentarlo con ella…Otra vez.

Nunca le había gustado tanto ninguna otra como Ginny, y cuando se enteró de su muerte, había estado muy triste, le tomó meses recuperarse.

Dieron una vuelta por ahí en Hogsmeade, la verdad era que el silencio se le estaba haciendo muy incómodo a Ginny, y cada tanto y tanto miraba al suelo, como si sus zapatos tuvieran algo interesante. Él por otra parte no soportaba ya más el silencio, la tomó por la muñeca y la frenó.

"Escucha Ginny…" le dijo con claridad, la miró a los ojos. Ginny quería salir de ahí corriendo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. Decidió que era hora de que ella pusiera las cosas en claro.

"Muchas gracias por las flores que has enviado, Dean. Pero a decir verdad yo…" comenzó ella, soltó su muñeca de la mano de él. "No entiendo a que viene todo esto, es decir yo llevo supuestamente muerta muchos años, sabes todo por lo que yo he pasado…desde que rompimos tu y yo ni siquiera nos dirigimos palabra." Dijo quitándose un mechón rojizo de la cara, sus ojos cafés destellantes, estaba irritada, y no sabía si eso se debía a su temperamento nada más o si también podría atribuírsele a las hormonas por el embarazo. Ay a esas alturas ya no sabía nada.

"Viene precisamente por eso." Comenzó el moreno, quería hacerla entender a toda costa, para él ella significaba una oportunidad perdida de su juventud y ¿quién no llegaba a odiar las oportunidades perdidas y a anhelar el recuperarlas? "Porque sufrí mucho cuando te creímos muerta, porque me di cuenta de lo mucho que yo ten quería, de lo mucho que significaste para mí. Y no sabes como quisiera regresar el tiempo, para hacer que no lo hubieras preferido a él…" le dijo, y parecía sincero, Ginny sabía que él era un buen hombre, había sido después de todo, un buen chico, un buen amigo. Ella suspiró y se talló las sienes.

"Todavía no entiendo que es lo que quieres de mi…" dijo con bastante irritación, e impaciencia, como si ella no tuviera más de mil cosas con las que lidiar como para estar pasando por semejantes momentos incómodos con su ex novio de la adolescencia.

"Dame una oportunidad. Sólo te pido eso, sal conmigo." Y toda la seriedad con la que lo dijo casi, casi logra que Ginny saliera corriendo. ¿Pero qué pasaba con la gente? O quizá era ella la que estaba mal.

"Déjame aclararte algo por favor." Dijo ella, tratando de amansar su voz, tampoco quería parecer odiosa, él había sido a pesar de todo, un buen amigo. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero a Harry, y no sé si por alguna extraña razón ante nuestro encuentro de hace semanas tu creíste, pensaste que él y yo ya no estábamos juntos…creí haberlo dejado claro, él se fue sólo por un tiempo."

"A decir verdad…" contestó nerviosamente "Creí que lo había dicho para irritar a Cho, se como se puede poner con eso y se que ustedes dos…"

"¡Por favor Dean!" tenía unas irrefutables ganas de llorar. "Lo que tu novia piense a deje de pensar me importa un bledo…"

"Pero con todo lo que has sufrido con él…yo pensé que quizá….piénsalo Ginny, piensa en que tu vida hubiera sido muy diferente conmigo, después de la guerra, hubiéramos sobrevivido, tu nunca hubieras sido raptada, hubieras podido jugar Quidditch como era tu sueño, y tu y yo hubiéramos tenido una familia, jamás hubieras perdido a tu familia, ni mucho menos a una hija."

Las lágrimas afloraron de los ojos cafés de Ginny.

"¿Hubiéramos? Te voy a decir algo, yo jamás me voy a arrepentir de la decisión que tomé, además…Dean, no sé a que viene todo esto…yo amo a Harry, no tienes idea de cuanto…"

"¿Cómo sabes que no te ha dejado?" defendió él.

Soltó tres suspiros y estuvo apunto de decirle que ella estaba esperando un bebé de Harry, y que por ello nada más podría volver a separarlos. Pero se contuvo.

"Porfavor no vuelvas a mandarme más regalos…Adiós, Dean."

Se dio la vuelta, y echó a andar, la tan esperada lluvia en el Londres mágico no se hizo esperar, se estaba empapando, a tal grado que la llovizna se confundía con sus lágrimas. Santo Dios, estaba apunto de explotar, estaba apunto de correr a casa de su madre y contarle a todos que estaba esperando un bebé, contarle a todos que ya no tenía forma de evitarlo, de negarlo ni de esconderlo.

Pero a la vez no se sentía lista para hacerlo, para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Quería a Harry de vuelta y lo que ya, ¿qué tal que Dean tenía razón y Harry no volvería? Su corazón se nubló con inseguridades, una oscuridad que seguido la atormentaba, pero se obligó a permanecer con fuerza y seguridad.

* * *

NA: ESTOS CAPITULOS PUENTE ME ESTÁN DESESPERANDO...PERO TEMO KE ERAN NECESARIOS :S

Es algo bien raro ke me pasa con esta historia, se me está haciendo demasiado largaaaa no crei ke estos capis fueran a ser así...^^

Les doy unos adelantos para ke vean ke el proximo capi presenta cosas más interesantes:

- Ginny visita a su madre y bueno ¿cómo no va a ella a darse cuenta?

- Toda al familia se entera! :O

- Ella finalmenteeee decide escribirle a Harry para que vuelva.

Si bueno, la verdad es que este fic ya no tiene mucha trama pa seguir, la vdd ya sólo es el final, ¿pero cómo iba yo a darles el final feliz tan inmediato a toda la tragedia? Me parecía demasiado fácil, como si las cosas se solucionaran así.

Bueno los dejo, ojalá y puedan dejar algún review sobre todo respecto a lo que quieren leer proximamente, les prometo ke los proximos DOS proximos capis ke siguen y el epílogo les van a gustar, ya no voy a alargar más la espera.

XOXO

ANABELLA.


	26. Mi Cielo Inglés

**NOTA DE ANABELLA: VARIAS ACLARACIONES ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER ESTE CAPITULO. POR DIVERSAS RAZONES HE DECIDIDO QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL...SI LA HISTORIA ESTA KE ES PROBABLEMENTE DE LAS MAS LARGAS KE HE ESCRITO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN. LA VERDAD ES KE SE ESTÁ ALARGANDO MUCHO Y YA NO KIERO KE PASE ESO...PODRIA HABER HECHO DE ESTE CAPITULO UNO MUCHO MÁS EXTENSO, DE LO KE YA DE POR SI ES, Y DIVIDIRLO EN DOS, PERO CREO KE YA SERIA EXCEDERME, AUNQUE TODAVÍA FALTA EL EPÍLOGO. OBVIE ALGUNAS ESCENAS POR FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIRLAS, PERO CREO KE CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER TOOOOODO EL CAPITULO COMPRENDERÁN, ME REFIERO A LAS ESCENAS DE KE ES LO KE LE SUCEDE A HARRY, PERO AL FINAL EL MISMO SE LO DICE A GINNY, ASI KE CREO KE LO ENTENDERÁN BIEN. **

**DE CUALQUIER MANERA SI HUBO ALGO KE SI ME GUSTO FUE SU RE ENCUENTRO, PORKE LA VERDAD ES KE INTENTE COMO CINCO VERSIONES DIFERENTES Y NINGUNO ME CONVENCIOOOOO...Y CREO KE POR FIN ENCONTRE UNO KE ME HIZO FELIZ :D ESPERO KE TAMBIEN LOS HAGA FELICES A USTEDES. KIERO HACER UN EPILOGO LARGO, TENGO IDEA DE KE ES LO KE KIERO PONER...IGUAL Y ESTARIA PADRE UNA COMPILACION DE LA FAMILIA, ESCENAS CON JAMES, AL Y LILY. SERIA UN BUEN EPILOGO, UNA FORMA DE HACERLO COHERENTE Y NO UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. EN FIN, PORFAVOR COMENTEEEEN PARA SABER KE KIEREN LEER EN EL EPILOGO. **

**EL EPILOGO VA A TARDAR UN POCO Y DESDE AHORITA KIERO AGRADECER A TOOOOODA LA GENTE KE HA DEJADO REVIEWS...Y PIENSEN, MIENTRA SMAS RAPIDO DEJEN REVIEWS A ESTE MÁS RAPIDO VOY A SUBIR EL EPILOGO. :D SIENTENSE PORKE ES UN CAPITULO LARGO. ESTOY TRISTE! PENSAR KE EMPECE A ESCRIBIRLO COMO EN 2008 :o y KE LA TRAMA SE ME OCURRIO MUCHO ANTES :O SALUDOS Y ESPERO KE LO DISFRUTEN. **

**SALUDOS ANABELLA. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25 : Mi Cielo Inglés **

Molly Weasley era buena en muchas cosas, era una bruja bastante hábil, buena cocinera, cariñosa, buena esposa y valiente pero si de algo estaba orgullosa era que se jactaba de ser una buena madre. Y si de algo podía estar segura era de que algo le ocurría a su única hija, sabía que todo por lo que había pasado no era algo que tomar a la ligera. Si lo sabía alguien era ella, que había estado muy cerca de perder a un hijo más de una vez durante la guerra, pero sobre todo, que había creído perderla a ella, a su única hija. No deseaba aquella tortura para nadie. Pero por lo menos, y eso era algo que trataba de trasmitirle a su hija, ella tenía una tumba a la cual llorarle, y ella había podido despedirse de su hija, había podido decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Había algo nuevo en Ginny que todavía no entendía de dónde provenía, Harry llevaba lejos poco más de dos meses y medio, y de acuerdo con Ron, ya no tardaría mucho en regresar. Y Molly anhelaba tanto su regreso, a ver si él podría explicarle ¿qué había poseído a su pobre hija?

"Ginny..." le llamó Molly a su hija, quien estaba ocupada haciendo lo último que creía que ella fuera a hacer alguna vez… ¡estaba tejiendo! Y peor tantito…estaba tejiendo a la muggle. Su hija, que siempre había odiado el tejer, siempre, de niña cuando había intentado enseñarle, nunca había podido lograrlo.

Ginny parecía ida, en sus pensamientos, sus manos moviéndose automáticamente.

"Ginny…"

Nada.

"¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!" exclamó la mujer.

Ginny pegó un brinco ante su nombre completo, se asustó tanto que casi se pincha el dedo.

"¿Qué sucede madre? ¿Tan necesario era sobresaltarme?" se quejó la joven, dejando a un lado su tejido. Molly la miró de cerca había algo…diferente en su hija, algo que no había visto antes en ella, algo que sólo había visto en si misma, varias veces. Notó concretamente dos cosas, algo en su mirada, y la manera en la que las caderas se le ensanchaban, miró a su hija con suspicacia.

"Tu padre no tarda en llegar, estoy algo atrasada con la lasaña ¿me ayudarías?" preguntó, caminando hacia la estufa.

Ginny puso su tejido sobre la mesita céntrica de la sala y siguió a su madre.

Pero fue demasiado para ella, para alguien que espera a un bebé a la mitad del primer trimestre, al ver la pasta preparándose, al ver la cuchara mágicamente moviéndose batiendo la salsa de tomate, sintió aquellas náuseas que tan familiares le habían sido durante aquellas semanas.

Su madre, la miró, pensando en que había hallado el tercer punto importante, náuseas, su hija se puso más pálida que una hoja de papel y la vio correr con ahínco hasta llegar al baño del primer piso; los ojos de Molly destellaron, ahora entendía todo, entendía porque Ginny había llegado por la chimenea en lugar de haberse aparecido, entendía porque le había costado tanto trabajo que su accio funcionara sobre los platos sucios del desayuno.

Cuando Ginny volvió a la cocina, miró a su madre, rogando en sus interiores que su madre no fuera tan astuta, como ella, Ginny creía que lo era. Trató de lanzarle una sonrisa, bastante falsa a su parecer.

"Er…algo del desayuno me cayó mal." Aseguró Ginny.

"Pero cielo si llegaste aquí a las 9 de la mañana, dijiste que no habías desayunado nada." Dijo su madre inocentemente, mientras verificaba que la pasta estuviera en su punto.

"Entonces…"mintió ella rápidamente "Seguro es la cena de anoche, yo creo que me cayó pesada, ya sabes me dio un antojo nocturno…"

"Pero tu jamás haces eso, cariño, odias la comida nocturna sabes que te cae mal." Le rebatió su madre, alzando una ceja, sonriendo sutilmente.

_No sé porque presiento que su sonrisa se debe a que ya me descubrió _se angustió Ginny.

Decidió no darle a su madre más excusas para que la desmintiera, así que optó por simplemente darse la vuelta y retomar su tejido.

"¿De cuándo acá te gusta tejer?" le preguntó su madre.

Ginny suspiró, a eso si tenía una buena respuesta.

"Le tomé el gusto cuando Aymee nació, mamá, después de todo siempre estuviste empeñada en que aprendiera. Y yo no tenía dinero en ese momento para comprarle ropita." Y era la verdad, y ahora comprendía lo falsas que le salían las mentiras. Pero su verdad había tenido buen efecto, puesto que su madre, al notar el semblante de tristeza de su niña lució algo culpable y omitió seguir por ese lado.

"¿Y para quién tejes, querida?" preguntó tratando de que su preguntara sonara más inofensiva.

"Para Emily…mi sobrina es un sol." Mintió con rapidez, aunque ya había pensado en aquella respuesta, quizá contestó, demasiado rápido.

Una vez que el olor a lasaña inundara el aire, Molly apagó el fuego y le ofreció una taza de té a su hija y otra más para ella misma.

Su hija le agradeció con la mirada y una disimulada sonrisa.

"Cada día te vez mejor, no sabes el gusto que me da." Confesó Molly, mezclando su té con varias cucharaditas de azucar.

"¿Te lo parece? Bueno, supongo que no podía quedarme aturdida para siempre." Dijo Ginny tratando de darle la menor importancia posible.

"¿Y cuándo piensas decírmelo cielo? Sabes que te apoyaré siempre." Le dijo la mujer, súbitamente seria, Ginny palideció y fingió confusión.

"No tengo idea de que me estás hablando mamá…" le dijo Ginny evitando su mirada, comenzó supuestamente a tejer, aunque a juzgar por los hilachos que estaba haciendo se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Tomó la varita para deshacer los nudos, maldiciendo por lo bajo pero su madre, la tomó de la mano.

"Tu magia está voluble, sólo lo quemarás…" le dijo sacando su propia varita y dejando el tejido perfecto. Ginny suspiró.

"¿Tiene algún caso que lo siga negando ante ti?" preguntó Ginny bajando la mirada, algo desanimada.

Molly le lanzó una sonrisa.

"A decir verdad no, corazón. Lo he vivido yo seis veces y lo he visto en mis nueras, en Hermione, en Fleur, era obvio que podría reconocerlo en mi propia hija." Le dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas.

"De verdad que no sé que es lo que me pasa." Se quejó la pelirroja.

"Sólo estás sensible…¿ya me piensas decir de cuánto estás y por qué lo has estado escondiendo?"

Ginny soltó otro suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas.

"Poco menos de tres meses…ay mamá, perdóname, pero es que yo…la verdad es que estoy tan confundida, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, que te juro mamá que no tengo idea de qué es lo que quiero, ni qué es lo que siento ni mucho menos si estoy preparada para tener un bebé." Molly la atrajo a sus brazos consolándola.

"¿Qué tal que me da otro lapso de locura? ¿Y qué demonios voy a decirle a Harry cuando vuelva?"

"Bueno vamos poco a poco, poco importa que estés preparada o no, vas a tener un bebé y ya es irremediable, y segundo, tu locura transitoria, ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte corazón, tienes que pensar en tu bebé, aunque se que lo de Aymee siempre va a seguir doliendo, pero si hay algún momento en el que puedas salir adelante, créeme, es ahora. Y tercero, a Harry tienes que decirle la verdad, cuanto antes, tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. No te empeñes en complicarte más todo, hija, tu solita te lo haces más lío." Le dijo cariñosamente.

Ginny hipó.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a poder ser una buena mamá después de todo lo que me ha sucedido?" preguntó ella con angustia, sus ojos cafés lucían inmesurablemente tristes.

"Claro que si, y no vuelvas a salirme con otra preguntita de esas, cariño, que eres hija mía. ¿O qué no?" dijo tratando de hacerla reir, la joven lanzo una modesta risita.

Ginny contempló unos minutos sus propios pensamientos, la verdad es que por una parte tenía miedo, miedo de que Harry se enojara con ella, miedo de no ser una buena madre. Pero por otra parte, se dio cuenta de que ya no había razón para sentir miedo. No podía imaginar que quedara algo en el mundo que pudiera darle miedo, la peor tragedia ya le había sucedido, una de las pocas ventajas de haber perdido lo más importante.

"Gracias, mamá." Le murmuró.

Ginny finalmente se dio cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir, estaba alerta, sentía el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso que irradiaba en su pecho y enviaba incontrolables flujos de angustia hacia la cabeza y sus extremidades. Pero podía soportarlo, podía vivir con él. No le parecía que el dolor se hubiera debilitado con el tiempo, sino que, más bien era ella quien se había fortalecido lo suficiente para soportarlo.

El tiempo pasaba, aun cuando pareciera imposible.

Una duda la atormentó, miró a su madre, se clavó en aquellos ojos idénticos que había heredado de ella. Los labios de su mamá se curvearon en una disimulado sonrisa, fue ahí cuando supo que estaban preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Qué van a decir mis hermanos cuando se enteren?"

* * *

A Ginny le encantaba estar en su vieja habitación en la Madriguera, era mucho más modesta y humilde de lo que era la que tenía en casa, pero le daba calor de hogar, aunque no podía evitar la nostalgia, de pensar que en ese mismo cuarto había escuchado cuando niña, por primera vez, la historia de Harry Potter.

Se había terminado de arreglar, aquella tarde lo confesaría a su familia, tenía que hacerlo ya. No podía seguir ocultando aquella verdad, se acarició cariñosamente el vientre, que le daba la apariencia de tener un pequeño bultito. Se cepilló el cabello, y una vez que había terminado se miró en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto, traía pantalones de mezclilla y un bonito suéter color negro ligeramente flojo y botines, estaba muy sencilla, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la determinación que vio en sus propios ojos, algo que hacía mucho no distinguía en ellos.

Escuchó a la perfección los gritos de Hermione, que apostaría iban dirigidos para su hijo mayor y para Victoire, podría jurarlo, que últimamente se habían hecho los mejores amigos.

Al escuchar movimiento en la planta baja no pudo evitar estremecerse, sintiendo la angustia en el pecho, las palmas le sudaban, y tenía dolor de estómago de nervios. No podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa, tuvo que abanicarse con una hoja de pergamino. Iba a salir de su habitación, pero de pronto recordó algo, avanzó hacia su cama nuevamente y tomó su varita, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Cómo deseaba, ahora más que nunca que Harry estuviera a su lado.

Se hizo el cabello pelirrojo para atrás y dejó que este cayera libre en su espalda.

"Aquí vamos." Murmuró enteramente para sí.

Tan pronto como piso la planta baja, una melena rubia se arrojó a sus brazos, Ginny sonrió antes de besar a su pequeña sobrina.

"Victoire…" se quejó Felur escandalizada. "Que forma tan brusca y poco decorosa de saludar a tu tía."

Ginny enrolló la mirada, y le sonrió a la niña, reasegurándole que su madre sólo decía sandeces. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, y no obstante estaba bien obligada a soportar a su cuñada, la antipatía que sentía por Flema era algo invariable. Suspiró.

El resto de los presentes ignoraron el comentario de la rubia olímpicamente.

"Tía Ginny…" escuchó los gritos de Arthur, sonrió y sus sobrino se abrazó a su cintura. Ginny le despeinó el cabello.

"Mi niño, ya escuché los gritos que te ha pegado tu madre desde haya arriba, ¿qué has hecho ahora?" le preguntó risueña.

El niño sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

Ginny no pudo evitar pensar en Aymee con tristeza, lo dichosa que sería su niña si pudiera estar con ellos. Trató de hacer caso omiso del dolor que sintió en el pecho, tratando de aclarar su cabeza.

"Ginny ¿ahora si nos vas a decir para qué estamos aquí?" le preguntó Charlie sonriendo, sorprendiendo a su hermana menor dándole una flor color blanca.

Ginny le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y su hermano lo abrazó, de todos, era al que menos frecuentemente veía, sus dragones en Rumania lo tenía tremendamente ocupado, no lo había vuelto haber desde el entierro de Aymee.

"Sólo te diré que es una muy buena razón para que hayas dejado a los dragones un tiempo, se que es un gran esfuerzo para ti." Le dijo la pelirroja.

Su hermano le sonrió.

"Ya sabes, que ellos ocupan el primer lugar en mi corazón." Le dijo burlón. Ginny le dio un pisotón y luego alzó la ceja. "Sólo bromeaba hermanita, Merlín, todos hablaban en serio cuando decían que estabas más…temperamental."

Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Ginnykins…" escuchó detrás de ella, se volvió hacia Fred que le sonreía, ocultaba algo, estaba segura.

"Tenemos algo para ti." Volvió a escuchar detrás de ella, volviéndose hacia George.

"No hagan eso…" dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos. "Espera…¿dijiste que tenían algo para mí?" preguntó impaciente, ambos se pusieron frente a ella sonriendo. "Espero, algo se traen entre manos a mí no me timan…si es algo que me haga alguna broma a mí de mal gusto…tengan por seguro que…" estaba apunto de terminar de amenazarlos con un como moco murciélago, pero sus palabras se acallaron cuando George le extendió en la palma de su mano un pequeño animalito, un Soplido Pigmeo.

La cara de Ginny se enterneció inmediatamente recordando a Arnold, quien había huido durante plena última batalla, como olvidarlo. Adoraba a esa mascota. Se quedó sin habla.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Fred.

"Mamá, yo quiero uno así…" escuchó a Victoire antes de que Fleur hiciera una exclamación de asco.

Ginny sonrió y tomó a su nueva mascota entre sus manos.

"No sé que decir, esto es lo más lindo que han hecho por mi últimamente…¿Seguros que no tiene un as bajo la manga?" preguntó aún desconfiada.

Y esto lo hizo, desencadenó todo un drama por parte de los gemelos.

"Paren de ser melodramáticos, claro que se que tienen un buen corazón….en el fondo…" dijo ella sonriendo, acariciando a su animalito. "Te llamaré…" dijo meditando momentáneamente "Celso." Dijo sonriendo.

Hermione rió y los gemelos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"Celsito…es tierno." Dijo sonriendo. "Gracias chicos." Ambos la abrazaron.

Metió al pequeño animalito en la jaula que acompañaba su regalo, haciéndole un último cariño.

"¿No estás media mayorcita ya para tener mascotas?" preguntó su hermano mayor Bill. Le abrió los brazos esperando un abrazo, ella acudió a su llamado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Cálmate anciano." Le dijo sarcásticamente antes de sonreírle.

Los miró a todos, a sus cuatro hermanos…momento, Charlie, Fred y George y Bill. ¿Sólo cuatro? Le faltaban dos, bueno Percy no cuenta.

"¿En dónde está Ron?" preguntó volviéndose hacia su cuñada. Hermione que tenía a su hija en sus brazos iba a contestarle, pero en eso, la chimenea resonó con una nueva llegada.

"Ya llegó por quien lloraban." Vociferó Ron. Hermione enrolló la mirada disimulando su sonrisa. El acudió a su lado y besó a sus hijos en la frente antes de darle un largo beso a su mujer, ganándose chiflidos por parte de los gemelos.

Hermione lo separó ruborizada.

"Envidiosos." Les dijo Ron por lo bajo.

Miró a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su hermanita menor le sonrió.

"Enana ¿cómo te sientes?" le preguntó cariñosamente.

Ella mintió con rapidez. "Muy bien. Pero justo te estábamos esperando….tengo cosas importantes que decirles." Murmuró débilmente, suspirando con nerviosismo.

Ron la miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en su vientre, recordando las palabras de su mujer, Hermione le dio un codazo para que dejare de ser tan obvio, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Ron se hizo el disimulado. Ginny se dio cuenta del intercambio, de cualquier manera ya iba a decírselos.

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta, sus nervios estaban en un estado crítico, ay no quería por ningún concepto perder el cariño de sus hermanos, después de tantas atenciones que habían tenido con ella.

"¿Voy a perderme de algo, hijita?" le preguntó su padre caminando hacia ella. Ginny suspiró, miró a su madre del otro lado de la sala que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y asintió tratando de inspirarle confianza.

"Yo…" murmuró Ginny, sus propios ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas. "Por favor…yo fui a San Mungo y tuve bueno…tuvo un chequeo y…." No podía decirlo, maldición, todos tenían la angustia pintada en el rostro, y Ron estaba rojo.

"¿Pero qué es lo que tienes?" le preguntó Bill.

Hermione tenía a Ron fuertemente sujeto del brazo.

"Si hija….¿qué es lo que te pasa?" intercedió su padre lleno de preocupación, aproximándose a su hija. Inconscientemente Ginny acarició su vientre, dejando ver, para alguien observador el pequeño bulto en el.

Ron dio varios pasos para adelante.

"PERO ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA…" Gritó Ron, soltándose de su mujer.

Hermione se tapó el rostro. Ginny bajó la mirada. Todos los presentes miraban a Ron y a Ginny con ansias.

Hermione llevó a los niños al jardín, tratando de pasar lo más disimuladamente. Ginny le lanzó una mirada de auxilio y su amiga sólo le sonrió tratando de decirle que ella estaría ahí cuando la necesitara, ella y los niños salieron al jardín.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" preguntó su padre poniéndose mucho más serio.

"¿PERO ES QUE NO PIENSAS GINNY? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE NO HABER TENIDO CUIDADO? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO DEJASTE IR ANTE ESTA SITUACIÓN?" Dijo su hermano enfurecido.

"Ya basta, Ron. Dinos qué es lo que está sucediendo." Le impuso Bill.

"Estoy embarazada." Fue Ginny la que respondió solemnemente, mirando a todos fijamente. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos cafés chocolate, sino que ahora sólo se acariciaba el vientre. "Voy a tener un bebé de Harry."

Charlie se quedó en shock, completamente sin habla, mientras que Bill arremetió palabrotas ante las cuales su mujer lució escandalizada, los gemelos miraban la escena con muecas divertidas y Ron….bueno Ron estaba siendo Ron.

Estaba luchando por ponerse bien la capa.

"Si los malditos alemanes no lo matan….voy a matarlo yo." Murmuró incoherentemente.

Ginny enrolló la mirada trató de acercarse a su hermano que la miró severamente.

"¿Por qué no pensaste bien las cosas, Ginny? Mira como está la situación entre ustedes y salen con esto. No tiene nombre." Se quejó el pelirrojo, aproximándose a la chimenea.

"¿Pero a dónde crees que vas?" preguntó la pelirroja siguiéndolo, había sacado la varita, sabía que la necesitaría.

"A la bendita capital alemana para traer a ese zoquete de vuelta…" se quejó Ron. "Para que me de un par de explicaciones."

"Ron, hijo, ya basta." Se escuchó la voz severa de su padre. Su madre había puesto sus manos sobre sus caderas viéndolo desafiantemente. Arthur se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, Ginny suspiró con tranquilidad, teniendo a su papá de su lado, ¿qué podría salir mal? Le dio un beso en la frente.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti, hija." Sus ojos azules no mostraban para nada furia, todo lo contrario le sonrio.

Bill comenzó a protestar pero Arthur lo silenció.

"Ya es suficiente…" dijo con severidad. "Si cualquiera de ustedes…" dijo mirando sobre todo a Ron y a Bill "se atreven a darle problema a su hermana o a Harry van a tener que rendirme cuentas a mí."

"¿Está claro?" cuestionó.

Bill asintió.

"Ron…" dijo Molly. "Por favor hijo, te advierto que si vas a algún lado en contra de los deseos de tu hermana, yo te retiro el habla. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Ginny miró a sus padres con inmensa gratitud.

Ron se puso rojo de coraje y miró a su hermana con enojo. Pero finalmente asintió suspirando.

"Bien." Dijo de mala gana. "Pero Ginevra tiene que pedirle a Potter que vuelva, y tiene que hacerlo ya." Dijo mirando a su hermana, uy pensó Ginny, ya cuando Ron comenzaba a referirse a ella con su nombre completo y a Harry por su apellido, es que de verdad estaba enfadado.

"Todavía no sé bien que voy a hacer, Ron, todavía no sé si ya es tiempo de escribirle o…"

"¿Y cuándo va a ser tiempo? ¿Cuándo tu hijo vaya a Hogwarts?" dijo furioso.

Ginny ni le miró, no iba si quiera a dignarse a contestarle a su hermano, no cuando estaba en tal estado, jugaba con su varita, que ganas de hechizarlo.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron…" comenzó Bill.

"OI" se quejó Ginny, gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"¿Bueno en dónde quedó el acuerdo que hicimos?" dijo su madre enfadada. Acudiendo a lado de su hija, abrazándola.

Bill y Ron estaban callados.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que mientras los niños seguían persiguiendo a los gnomos de jardín, Hermione ya estaba en la sala. Miró con enojo a su marido.

"Ron está en problemas…" se burló George.

Fred soltó una carcajada.

"No me queda claro por qué estamos discutiendo sobre de esto, no es cómo que sea la primera vez que Harry hace de las suyas…" dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos. "No veo porque ahora tenemos que ir a cazarlo…además me cae muy bien."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano." Le dijo George. "Sería una pena perder a nuestro socio."

"Pero es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de romperle la cara…" murmuró Ron. Pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Hermione.

"Ron y yo nos vamos a casa." Se quejó Hermione. Ron la miró con incredulidad pero la mirada de determinación en su mujer era indicativo de que no estaba bromeando y PEOR de que estaba en problemas. La miró angustiado. Sus hermanos lo miraban divertidos.

"Pero Hermione…" se quejó el pelirrojo.

"He dicho que nos vamos." Dijo con decisión su mujer. "Voy por Arthur."

Antes de irse se dirigió a Ginny y la abrazó, la pelirroja sonrió.

"Estoy tan contenta por ti, amiga, cuestas con todo mi apoyo…" le dijo sonriendo, y le murmuró al oído "No te preocupes por tu hermano, que yo lo mantengo a la raya."

Ginny rió, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo podría haber salido peor, de que todo iba pronto a mejorar y de que Harry iba a volver pronto a su lado.

* * *

Un par de días después Ginny estaba en casa de Hermione, tomando el té, le hacía tanto bien estar junto a su mejor amiga, preguntarle cosas, pedirle consejos, era el apoyo que necesitaba, sobre todo porque era la única persona que no la acosaba preguntándole si ya le había escrito a Harry.

No, todavía no lo había hecho.

No tenía idea del por qué, cuando él querría saber lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando lo echaba tanto de menos. Se acarició el vientre con suavidad, sonriendo.

"Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo con algo de paz." Le comentó su mejor amiga, dando un sorbo a su té.

Ginny reflexionó antes de contestarle.

"Bueno es que yo…no sé, este bebé, ha sido totalmente inesperado, pero la verdad es que poco a poco me ha devuelto la ilusión de seguir adelante, de pensar que existe la posibilidad de que quizá en un futuro yo pueda volver a sentirme feliz." Se quedó pensativa la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma.

"Sabes que no quiero presionarte Ginny porque se que todo el mundo lo está haciendo pero ¿cuándo piensas…." Comenzó la castaña pero tal y como temía, los ojos de Ginny la miraron con algo de enojo y desesperación.

"Oh no…¿tu también?" se quejó la pelirroja.

"Lo hago porque creo que es lo mejor, mira Gin, de verdad…él querría saber, lo conoces tan bien como yo, y tu necesitas su apoyo ahora más que nunca, no eres una super heroína como para cargar con esto tu sola más tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que te impide escribirle?" preguntó Hermione mirándola esperando que su amiga pudiese finalmente confiar en ella.

"Yo…" comenzó Ginny, mirando a su regazo, bajando la mirada. Lo sabía y lo sabía bien, en el fondo se reducía a sus inseguridades. "Temo de su reacción, se que él me quiere ¿pero qué tal sino quiere a este bebé, Hermione? Ya tengo tres meses, ¿qué tal que me dice que quiere dejarme? No es como que las cosas entre nosotros hayan estado tan bien." Dijo resignada. "Y temo que una vez que yo le escriba, todo termine." Dijo con tristeza.

"Mira Ginny" dijo Hermione sonriéndole "Mi amigo Harry será muchas cosas, a veces arrogante, con ese irritante complejo de héroe, siempre queriéndose sacrificar por los demás, demasiado confiado en lo que él hace y cree que siempre va a estar ahí para salvar el día. Pero Ginny, de lo que si estoy segura es que él te adora, te adora como yo jamás he visto a ninguna otra pareja, tu viste la piltrafa humana que era cuando estabas desaparecida, él nunca aceptó tu muerte a pesar de los hechos, él sabía que tu estabas viva, lo sentía. ¿Cómo crees que te dejaría? Yo creo que te equivocas." Le dijo su amiga con sinceridad, a veces Ginny podía ser tan terca.

Ginny suspiró, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero por otra aparte no podía evitar sentir desconfianza, era parte de sí, hacía mucho que no se sentía digna de Harry, caray, había fallado en proteger a su hija, Aymee estaba muerta por culpa suya, y por si no fuera poco, le había hecho la vida imposible durante meses, y él sólo ponía la otra mejilla, no era remarcadamente hermosa, no había nada de especial en ella, y toda la alegría, la simpatía que podrían haberlo atraído hacia ella, ya no existía. Ella era otra persona ¿por qué se quedaría con ella? ¿por qué elegiría una vida a su lado cuando estaba claro que sólo eran capaces de causar destrozos estando juntos?

"Oye Hermione, ¿no estás muy tranquila? Es decir ¿no tienes que ir por Arthur?" preguntó Ginny pensativa.

Hermione sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

"Emily está con mi madre, me dijo que quería pasar un tiempo con su nieta y respecto a Arthur…Ron tiene que recogerlo de ahora en adelante hasta nuevo aviso." Dijo mirándose las uñas sonriendo.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Es parte del castigo de Ron, junto con el hecho de que ahora duerme en el sofá y además tiene que lavar los platos de la cena." Le dijo la castaña y Ginny soltó una carcajada.

"¿Y el permite que abuses de esa manera?"

"Pues es eso, o me voy a la casa de mis padres, y sabe que cuando hago ese tipo de berrinches, le toma meses contentarme, así que…prefiere obedecer y esperar para que la furia se me pase en unas semanas." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, llevando las cosas al fregadero, las tazas junto a la tetera.

"Pobrecillo."

"Eso le pasa por ponerse loco contigo, ¿quién le manda a ser tan irracional? Mira que su estúpida idea de ir a buscar a Harry y decirle lo que está pasando, con un par de golpes antes…es una estupidez. Sobre todo porque es decisión tuya y tu hermano no tiene ningún derecho." Dijo Hermione mirándola con comprensión.

Ginny tuvo una sensación enorme de gratitud.

"Además aunque no lo creas también lo hago por su bien, si se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa e irse a golpes con Harry, ya sabemos cómo le va a ir, eso sin contar que tus padres también se enfadarían muchísimo."

"Y te olvidas de mi mocomurciélago." Le recordó a su cuñado.

Hermione rió.

Todo ello quedó en el olvido cuando se escuchó la voz de Ron que estaba afuera de la casa, se había aparecido con su hijo afuera y parecía que le regañaba.

"Arthur ¿pero cómo se te ocurrió? Espera a que tu madre se entere." Se escuchaba furioso, abrió la puerta de la casa, y Arthur entró, completamente cubierto de pintura.

Su cabello rojo estaba azul, su carita tenía manchas color amarillas y su pantalones y camisa tenían mezclas de manchas verdes, rojas y moradas.

A Hermione casi le da un ataque.

"Pero ¿qué paso? Explícame esto ahora mismo." Dijo enojadísima.

Ginny no sabía si marcharse de la discusión familiar o quedarse en dónde estaba.

"A tu hijo se le ocurrió iniciar una guerra de pinturas en la guardería." Dijo Ron sin pizca de humor. "La Señorita Clearwater esta enfadadísima, no quiere que se le ocurra volver en la siguiente semana, está suspendido."

Hermione se talló a cara.

"Pero mamá…." Comenzó Arthur.

Ella señaló la escalera.

"Ni media palabra Arthur, quiero que te marches a lavarte en este instante y a ponerte pijama, cenarás arriba en tu cuarto y nada de volar esta semana." Dijo enojadísisma.

Esto si hizo que a Arthur se le parara el corazón.

"¿Nada de volar? NOOO" Se quejó el niño cruzando sus bracitos.

"¿Quieres que sean dos semanas?" le preguntó furiosa su madre.

Arthur decidió quedarse callado bajó la mirada y echó a andar a asearse murmurando una sarta de berrinches.

Ron lo iba a seguir disimuladamente, pero Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

"¿No hay algo que tienes que decirle a Ginny?" murmuró Hermione severamente, estaban enfadados, y Ginny se apenó al saber que él era la causa.

Ron suspiró.

"¿Y qué sino quiero hacerlo?" refutó Ron enfadado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres dormir en el sofá, querido?" dijo Hermione muy molesta.

Ron volvió a suspirar, definitivamente no quería seguir durmiendo en el sofá por mucho tiempo, Hermione apenas y dejaba que se le acercara, y por otra parte…pedirle perdón a Ginny, pues no era tan malo, ya no estaba tan enfadado, lo que pasaba era que lo único que estaba severamente dañado era su orgullo.

Suspiró y caminó hasta quedar en frente de Ginny.

"Te pido que me disculpes, Ginevra…"

Hermione se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

"Te pido que me perdones Ginny…" lo arregló él mirando mal a su mujer, "Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, se que fue estúpido, egoísta y machista de mi parte, y te prometo que no voy a interferir otra vez en tu relación con el idiota de…"

Hermione volvió a aclararse la garganta y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Perdón…" corrigió él "No vuelvo a interferir en tu relación con Harry."

Suspiró como si esas palabras le hubiera costado todo el trabajo del mundo.

Ginny sonrió y suspiró, ¿algún día su hermano crecería?

"Te perdono." Le contestó la pelirroja

Su hermano le sonrió.

"Tengo algo para ti…" dijo Ron, sacando algo de su capa que Ginny distinguió como un sobre, parecía una carta, en el sobre estaba escrito su nombre y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que era la letra desordenada de Harry.

Ella tomó la carta que su hermano le ofrecía.

"Pero creí que él no podía escribirme…" dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta, tres meses de haberse ido y la primera carta que recibía.

"Esta la envió de contrabando, no pienses mal, me alertó que yo recibiera la siguiente carta que enviara al Ministerio, para Kingsley, y bueno encogió la tuya y la metió dentro del sobre." Le explicó pacientemente.

"Entiendo." Aseguró Ginny, las manos le temblaban, acarició la carta y sonrió.

"Debes pedirle que vuelva, por tu propio bien." Comenzó su hermano, Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Sólo dame un par de semanas." Pidió la pelirroja. "Por favor, Ron, él se fue porque necesitábamos tiempo, y si yo no le he escrito es porque todavía no me siento lista…" explicó ella.

"Yo creo que ya lo estás, enana, ya dejarás de tratarlo mal…."

"Pues a juzgar por las circunstancias, yo creo que no lo trataba _tan mal."_ Dijo Hermione riendo.

Ginny se puso rojísima y le gritó "HERMIONE" molesta.

Ron parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento y puso cara de asco.

Hermione rió y enrolló la mirada.

"Ya debo irme" dijo Ginny sonriendo, apegando el sobre contra su pecho, impaciente por leerlo. "Todavía tengo que escribir un artículo que tengo pendiente."

"De acuerdo…" accedió su cuñada. "¿Hay algo que mi maridito pueda hacer por ti antes de que te vayas?" dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Ginny contempló las posibilidades.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿podrías por favor llevarme a casa un cono de helado de chocolate con menta?" dijo poniendo cara de súplica. "Es que tengo este terrible antojo y yo…ya no estoy para andando a trotes a Hogsmeade a la heladería."

Ron meditó el asunto. Su mujer le miró insistentemente.

Ron suspiró.

"De acuerdo, pero ni creas que voy a estar consiguiendo tus caprichitos, Ginny, te lo advierto, ya suficiente he cargado yo con los de Hermione." Dijo y Hermione lo miró ofendida "Así que más vale que vayas pidiéndole a Harry que regrese o pensando en hacer un sorteo para ver a quien le toca seguir con esto."

* * *

Ginny hizo lo que había acordado, fue a casa, la carta de Harry le quemaba la mano, se propuso hacer primero el trabajo que tenía que hacer, luego relajarse y leerla, pero a quien quería engañar, tan pronto como su delicioso helado llegó a casa optó por abrir la carta. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza de la emoción, era la primera noticia que tenía de él en meses. Tuvo un deja vu, pensó con ironía en que ya había vivido exactamente el mismo sentimiento, cuando el se fue a terminar con Voldemort.

_Mi querida Ginny,_

_No sabes lo mucho que te extraño, las maletas que he tenido que deshacer esta vez han sido las mías, pues mis pies todo lo que quieren es volver hacia ti. Te he echado tanto de menos princesa, no sabes cuánto, a veces todo lo que deseo es mandar todo al demonio y pedirte, suplicarte que estés lista ya, para que podamos estar juntos de una buena vez. _

_Por lo pronto estoy en una pieza, me ha dicho Ron que tu también has mejorado, que cada día te ve un poquito mejor, no sabes el gusto que me da y lo mucho que quisiera verlo por mí mismo. Pienso mandar esto al demonio en un mes o quizá un poquito más, pronto iremos hacia el Reino Unido, y de ahí, pase lo que pase yo quiero ir contigo. Me decepciona mucho que no me hayas escrito, pero lo entiendo, entiendo que sabes que yo no podré escribir de vuelta. Mi Ginny, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, cada vez que recuerdo lo última noche que pasamos juntos, quisiera aparecerme ahí, para decirte en persona lo especial que eres para mi y por qué creo que siempre debemos de estar juntos, porque tu ya eres una parte muy importante de mi. _

_H.J. Potter _

Ginny suspiró y releyó la carta una y otra vez, eran pocas líneas, pero a la vez le trajeron un consuelo que se dio cuenta hace mucho que necesitaba. Ella también lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo. Tenía que pedirle que volviera, que regresara a ella, o si no, iba a volverse loca.

Tomó pluma y pergamino, ¿pero qué le iba a escribir? ¿qué podía escribirle? _Harry por favor, vuelve porque estoy embarazada… _

No nada, sonaba bien. ¿Qué tal que el no querría volver? Tenía tanto miedo de que él no la quisiera ni a ella ni a su bebé.

Suspiró, se comió otra cucharada de su helado favorito, saboreándolo por completo.

_Harry: _

_Yo también te echo muchísimo de menos, no sabes cuanto. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí a mi lado. ¿Mi amor en dónde estás? Como único medio que tengo de contactarte te escribo. Ya empecé a contar los días y luego los meses, desde que te fuiste, ahora si ya no cuento con nada más que la esperanza de que vuelvas pronto. _

_Se que hemos perdido mucho que nunca nos será devuelto. Nunca voy a sanar por completo de la muerte de nuestra hija y de todo el tiempo que ya perdimos. Todo lo que podemos hacer es aprender del pasado y hacer las paces con el. _

_Y si, esta es la carta que tanto has esperado, es la carta por la que te pido que si estás peleando dejes de pelear, si estás luchando deja de luchar. Regresa a mí. Regresa a mi es lo único que te pido y lo único que te suplico. _

_G.M. Weasley _

Cuidadosamente dobló el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre, lo selló y escribió en el sobre el nombre de su destinatario, le dio un beso a la carta, al día siguiente se la daría a su hermano sin demora.

* * *

Así que Harry recibió su carta, estaba tan feliz después de por fin haber tenido noticias de su Ginny, la echaba tanto de menos que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era no poder mandarlo todo derechito al infierno e ir junto a ella.

Ella finalmente le había pedido que volviera. Él la verdad es que estaba harto, echaba de menos Inglaterra, aunque ahora por lo menos ya iba con destino a Escocia, en una semana estaría en Edimburgo.

Y si Ginny le había pedido que volviera entonces eso era lo que iba a hacer, el viaje en tren era abrumador, pero al menos había tenido tiempo de pensar, pero ya había tomado su decisión y ya había notificado su renuncia.

Tan pronto como llegara a Edimburgo bajaría del bendito tren y se marcharía a Inglaterra, no seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto.

Había algo que le había llamado la atención, la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo…el pelirrojo estaba raro con él, y hasta algo enfadado. Y Harry había aprendido a identificar con precisión cuando su mejor amigo quería partirle la cara.

Y aquella era una de esas ocasiones, aun cuando la conversación que tuvieron por red floo fue de unos cuantos minutos.

Ginny se escuchaba verdaderamente desesperada porque el volviera, se lo suplicaba. Eso lo hubiera preocupado sino fuera porque Ron le había jurado solemnemente que Ginny se encontraba bien, que sólo lo echaba mucho de menos pero que como había estado en aquellos meses, iba en mejoría. Aunque Harry deseaba ver aquello, deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

No era que el jefe del escuadrón de aurores alemán hubiera estado complacido con la decisión de Harry, pero no tenía más que aceptarlo. Lo único que unía a Harry con aquella misión era ese deber de reciprocidad internacional que tenían, pero tampoco es como que Harry pudiera hacer más por ellos. Así que con el debido agradecimiento accedió a dejarlo ir cuando llegaran a acampar en Edimburgo.

Jamás se había sentido así, con tal necesidad y desesperación de volver a Inglaterra, y no era precisamente porque fuera un patriota, era la mujer que lo esperaba ahí lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo por volver a casa.

* * *

Habían pasado ya como dos semanas desde que había enviado la carta, Ron le había dicho que no se preocupara, que la cosa no iba a ser instantánea, que Harry tendría varias cosas que hacer antes de poder volver, así que no fuera impaciente.

Pero a Ginny no le gustaba para nada no haber recibido noticias de Harry, y la noche anterior había tenido una horrible pesadilla, había algo que la molestaba, un mal presentimiento.

Trató de eliminar ese malestar, aquel día estaba nublado, no que fuera raro en Inglaterra, suspiró, pero a decir verdad era junio, ya era de esperarse que hubiera aunque fuera un poquito de sol.

La verdad es que su embarazo iba viento en popa, aquellas dos semanas la había empleado yendo a comprar ropa de maternidad y cositas para su bebé, ropita y cosas para el cuarto. Hermione le dijo que estaba siendo absurda que aún faltaban varios meses, pero al verdad es que Ginny se entretenía sobre manera haciéndolo, además no veía por qué no. En todos aquellos meses difícilmente había tomado dinero de la cámara de Harry, más bien sobrevivía con su trabajo, así que no vio ningún problema empleando algo de ese dinero.

Terminó de tomar el té del almuerzo, estaba angustiada porque por la mañana había recibido una carta de su cuñada, pidiéndole que fuera a casa, que Ron y ella tenían una noticia muy importante que darle.

¿Era indicativo de que tenía que asustarse? Ciertamente no lo sabía por el bendito mal presentimiento no la dejaba tranquila.

Así que sin haber probado bocado, lo que era bastante raro en ella últimamente, fue para casa de su cuñada y lo que vio la dejó todavía más preocupada.

"¿Hermione estás llorando?" preguntó Ginny recién se había aparecido en casa de los Weasley.

"Ginny…." Dijo Hermione limpiándose con rapidez las lágrimas con las mangas de la capa. Su hermano Ron estaba sentado junto a ella, con una expresión de seriedad que era rara en él.

Fue muy claro para Ginny: Algo mal estaba sucediendo.

"Hermanita…iba a ir a buscarte justamente, tenemos que hablar." Le dijo su hermano, levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego sentándola en el sofá.

Cada minuto que pasaba, menos le daba buena espina a la pelirroja.

"Por favor, habla ya, no importa lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dilo ya." Murmuró la pelirroja, abrazándose a sí misma, protegiendo su vientre que día con día estaba poco más voluminoso. Sus ojos castaños se estaban nublando.

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

"Anoche el Ministerio recibió un informe. Parece ser que Harry y los aurores alemanes ya estaban en Escocia, pero algo malo pasó porque el tren en el que viajaban…Ginny….." la voz se le cortó. "El tren en el que viajaban explotó." Dijo sus ojos azules mostraron una gran tristeza.

Ginny derramó un par de lágrimas y bajó la mirada.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Ginny ansiosa, su voz era tranquila, era como si estuviera en un estado de shock. Nadie le contestó. "¿Harry?"

"Nadie sobrevivió al accidente Ginny, lo lamento." Le dijo su hermano.

Ginny sollozó, sintió como Hermione la abrazaba, Ginny quería pensar que todo aquello era un sueño, que nada era real, que era una pesadilla una pesadilla de la cual despertaría, que despertaría para encontrar que Harry ya iba hacia ella.

"Quiero verlo…"

"Ginny, por favor…"

Ginny negó la cabeza.

"Ron, si me dices que está muerto lo acepto, pero quiero verlo primero. Quiero ver su cuerpo, aún si es necesario que me lleves a la maldita Alemania, ¡no me importa! Necesito verlo…" diciendo esto último en un susurro, se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a caminar alrededor de la sala.

Ron soltó un suspiro. Miró a su mujer quien asintió.

"No encuentra su cuerpo Ginny, pero hay muchos cuerpos dañados por la explosión…sin embargo han logrado identificar casi a todos, lo siento mucho hermanita." Le dijo su hermano.

Pero la mirada de Ginny mostró algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Él no está muerto."

Su cuñada y su hermano la vieron como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

"Ginny…." Insistió Hermione.

"No, él no está muerto." Replicó ella. "¿Es que acaso no lo ven? Él me prometió qe volvería, que no me dejaría. Y ustedes no lo han hallado…y yo digo que está vivo…lo siento…lo presiento, él está con vida."

"Lo siento Ginny, pero las posibilidades son….remotas, la explosión fue de altas magnitudes, la posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivido…"

"¿Y qué sino subió al tren?" preguntó ella, sus ojos brillando con un ápice de demencia.

Ron se talló los ojos azules exasperado.

"Lo siento Ginny….no sabes cuanto, él era mi mejor amigo…y tienes que aceptarlo, en cuanto nos entreguen su cuerpo…"

"MALDITA SEA RON! HARRY ESTÁ VIVO…" le gritó ella enfurecida, sus lágrimas eran de furia, de impotencia. Ron la miró con cansancio. "Cuando él les dijo que yo estaba con vida ustedes eligieron no creerle…y mira lo que ha sucedido, pues ahora soy yo la que se resiste a creer que él me haya dejado. Porque Ron, él me juró que volvería por mi, me lo prometió. No puede estar muerto…" su voz se cortó en un sollozo de dolor. Hermione la abrazó y sintió que ella se le desmoronaba.

Ron acudió a su auxilio y la acostaron en el sofá.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro pálido de la pelirroja y se las limpió con la manga de la capa.

"Él está vivo, Ron." Le sostuvo a su hermano. "Por favor, no le creíste a él hace años, créeme ahora a mi por favor. Por favor…sino vas a buscarlo tu a la maldita escocia o a donde sea necesario…lo haré yo Ron."

Hermione miró a Ron muy preocupada. Lo tomó del ante brazo y lo llevó para el otro lado del sofá, los sollozos de Ginny podían escucharse.

"Ella tiene punto, mi amor, hace años no le creímos a Harry porque no tuvimos fe…." Le dijo la castaña.

Ron enrolló la mirada.

"Las cosas ahora son diferentes, son circunstancias diferentes, Harry iba en ese maldito tren, no había razón para que no estuviera en él…maldición Hermione. ¿Tu crees que a mi no me duele? Perder a mi mejor amigo, y ver a mi hermana en ese estado…y embarazada. ¿Tu crees que yo no daría lo que fuera para cambiarlo todo?" dijo el pelirrojo sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos.

Hermione suspiró.

"Yo nunca tuve fe en Harry, y ahora…se lo debemos Ron, le debemos un intento. Convence a Kingsley de que te deje ir a Escocia a buscarlo por tu cuenta…sino sabes que tu hermana irá a buscarlo y en su estado….no creo que dejarías que ella hiciera algo así."

Ron reflexionó apoyado en la pared, viendo como su hermana estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos aunque ya no habían lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

"Pero es que…"

"Fe, Ron. Se los debemos, a ambos." Trató de persuadir Hermione.

Ron se quedó unos minutos callado y luego después de un profundo suspiro, asintió.

"Bien" se acercó a su hermana lentamente. "Voy a buscarlo y te juro Ginny que no voy a regresar hasta que lo encuentre, hasta que encuentre su cuerpo o lo encuentre con vida." Le dijo son seguridad.

"¿Lo prometes le dijo Ginny?"

"Te lo prometo."

Ginny estaba convencida de que él seguía con vida, estaba segura y no iba a empezar a llorarlo, no todavía.

* * *

Tres Semanas después...

Ginny entró a casa y dejó su capa en el perchero, miró con una sonrisa fantasmal la ecografía que le acababan de entregar en San Mungo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos cafés se llenaran de lágrimas. Como deseaba que Harry hubiera podido vivir eso con ella ¿por qué todo era tan injusto? ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarlos? Acarició la ecografía y la dejó en la mesita de la entrada junto con sus estudios, suspiró. Era muy posible que su bebé naciera en Navidad, sería una navidad triste si Harry no estaba con ella. Se acercó a la heladera y vio que dentro estaba su helado favorito sonrió, por lo menos sus hermanos se preocupaban a tal grado por ella que no tenía que ir sola a conseguirse sus antojos, no estaba del todo sola.

Lo que le había dicho Ron la había descolocado, Harry no podía estar muerto, se trataba de recordar día con día. Ya habían pasado dos semanas más desde el accidente, y todavía no encontraban su cuerpo, sintió que su corazón se estaba rompiendo otra vez. Pero sabía que tenía que mantener la fe, lo sabía. Harry nunca se rindió cuando ella desapareció, ahora era su turno. Acarició su vientre con adoración, tenía que empeñarse en estar bien por su bebé, de lo contrario el podría sufrir sus consecuencias, por esos e había quitado el luto, por eso, había decidido no quedarse enclaustrada deprimiéndose por la ausencia de Harry. El bebé que cargaba en su vientre era lo único que la sostenía en aquellos momentos.

Fortaleza, trato de recordarse.

Sus ojos se desviaron a una fotografía de Aymee que estaba en la cocina, una con Harry, en la que ambos saludaban felizmente, recordaba haber tomado esa fotografía. No podía haberlos perdido a ambos, ya había sufrido demasiado habiendo perdido a su niña como además haberlo perdido a él.

¿En qué momento tanto dolor se detendría? ¿Y qué era lo que ella había hecho para merecer semejante tragedia? Nuevamente la existencia de ese bebé que cargaba en su vientre la volvió a reconfortar. Y pensar que en algun momento se había sentido insegura por estar embarazada, ahora parecía que esa noche que pasó con Harry fue lo mejor que le había podido suceder.

Fue como un milagro que quedara esperando.

Decidió que tenía dos opciones, hundirse en su depresión en aquella casa que cada día se hacía más fría y solitaria o salir a leer al parque de Valle Godric, un rato, el clima estaba agradable aunque sabía que no tardaría en llover. Tomó su capa de nuevo, se la puso y su libro favorito, pero antes de salir recordó que sus hermanos se ponían susceptibles si llegaban a buscarla y ella no estaba en casa; así que decidió escribir una nota.

_Fui a leer un rato al parque que está a unas cuadras. _

_Ginny. _

La dejó en el refrigerador de forma visible, suspiró, después de todo si alguno de ellos venía era para dejarle otro antojo. Sus ansias de comer iban de mal en peor.

* * *

Minutos después Harry llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Ginny por todas partes, vociferar su nombre, sólo para llegar a la triste conclusión de que la casa estaba completamente vacía.

Dejó salir un suspiro de decepción.

Necesitaba encontrarla y necesitaba encontrarla ya. Ron le había dicho que ella seguía viviendo ahí, que se había rehusado a irse a otro lado. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreir. ¿Pero entonces en dónde podía estar? Se preguntó con desesperación.

Se dejó ver en el espejo que estaba en la sala, merlín, tenía una apariencia horrible, estaba palidísimo y tenía grandes ojeras e innumerables cortadas en el rostro, pero no le importaba no había estado dispuesto a quedarse en ese horrible hospital ni un segundo más y esa había sido su última palabra.

Algo en la mesita de la entrada le llamó la atención. Conocía esos papeles. ¿Pero qué hacia la ecografía de Emily Weasley en su mesita de entrada? La más pequeña hija de Ron y Hermione ya pasaba del año, ¿entonces por qué Hermione le había enseñado la ecografía de su bebé a Ginny? Que cosa tan rara, pensó él.

Recordaba la emoción de Hermione cuando se la mostró a él, estaba tan feliz que no cabía en ella. La tomó y la miró, pero detrás de la fotografía se cayeron otras hojas de papel, tenían el emblema de San Mungo en ellas. Las tomó con curiosidad.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y sus manos le sudaron, el estómago le dolió de nervios. Cuando vio que el nombre del paciente era nada más y nada menos que "Ginevra Molly Weasley", vio con desesperación los estudios, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que decían, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas en la medida en que comprendía, pero no derramó ni una sola.

Iba a ser papá, iba a tener un bebé con Ginny.

Si había alguna noticia que pudiera hacerlo inmensamente feliz, era esa. ¿Pero cómo podía ser? Condenación, el bebé tenía 16 semanas…su corazón palpitó todavía más aceleradamente, tanto que creía escuchar sus propias palpitaciones. Sintió que iba a desmayarse, cuatro meses…los cuatro meses que él estuvo lejos…los cuatro meses contados a partir de….su cabeza se llenó con imágenes bastante vívidas de cómo había aprovechado la última noche en casa.

¿Pero quién se iba a imaginar que después de no haberla tocado en meses semejante milagro podía ocurrir? ¿Cómo se supone que él lo sabría? ¿Y Ginny por qué no le había dicho nada? Pero ahora entendía porque su carta denotaba tanta urgencia porque él regresara, ahora entendía a la perfección porque también el sentía que necesitaba regresar. Y por supuesto ahora entendía el enojo de su mejor amigo en contra de él, ahora lo entendía todo.

¿Cómo se sentiría ella en aquellos momentos? Pobrecilla, seguro creyéndolo muerto, se debía sentir tan sola, tenía que sacarla de su error, y tenía que hacerlo ya, no podía seguir esperando ni un segundo más.

Volvió a vociferar el nombre de Ginny por toda la casa y la buscó con desesperación en cada rincón, con los estudios en mano, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de hallarla y quería hacerlo ya.

Ella no estaba en casa, tuvo que recordarse por segunda vez.

Ni hablar, dejó los estudios sobre la mesita de entrada otra vez, iría a la casa de Ron y Hermione y a la madriguera a buscarla en algún lado tendrían que decirle en dónde estaba.

Pero la hoja de papel con la escritura de Ginny en el refrigerador le llamó la atención.

_Fui a leer un rato al parque que está a unas cuadras. _

_Ginny. _

Ginny se puso una capa calientita encima, tenía algo de frío, estaba cansada pero no se quedaría en casa llorando sus penas, por su bebe, por Harry y por ella misma. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Que ella se hundiera era lo último que Harry querría, además ella seguía teniendo fe, no sabía si ya se había vuelto loca o si sólo era un tonto atisbo de esperanza, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que nada era lo que parecía y que Harry seguía con vida y que pronto volvería a su vida.

Estaba triste, si, preocupada y con mucho miedo, pero iba a ser valiente. Últimamente le había agarrado gusto a merodear por el parque de Valle Godric, era hermoso y pintoresco, habían muchas familias de magos y brujas que muy seguido iban ahí por sus niños, eso era otra de las cosas que le encantaba, toda la cuestión familiar y los niños. Ella sonrió, sobre todo adoraba a la pequeña Katie, pero le recordaba mucho a Aymee, era una niña pelinegra lindísima, más dulce que la miel y su madre Joanne era también muy amable y gentil y divertida, era una fantástica amiga. A menudo acudía ahí y hablaba con ellas, Joanne no sentía curiosidad por su vida sólo por ser la novia de Harry Potter, como solía hacerlo la gente muy a menudo, hasta entendía lo terrible que debía ser para Harry tener a la prensa encima, suspiró, pero no, su nueva amiga sólo la escuchaba.

Encontró su banca favorita para leer y se sentó en ella, se acarició el voluminoso vientre, ya se le notaba el embarazo, ya cuatro meses pues no era para más. Lo acarició cariñosamente, ese pedacito de Harry era lo que la hacía levantarse por las mañanas. Tomó su libro y comenzó a leerlo intrigada, era una de sus novelas románticas favoritas. Se tapó con la capa porque hacía frío miró al cielo, presentía que iba a llover.

Unos minutos después llegaron sus tan esperadas amigas, primero la pequeña Katie quien le suplicó a Ginny que le dejara acariciar a su bebé, Ginny sonrió y se levantó discretamente el suéter para que la niña acariciara su vientre con su diminuta manita. Después llegó Joanne y charlaron amigablemente hasta que llego Peter, el padre de Katie, y se las llevó.

Ginny deseó tener eso con Harry, no pudo evitarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cafés. Ya era algo tarde, comenzaba a obscurecerse pero ella se negaba a moverse, estaba cómoda a pesar del frío. El parque comenzaba a vaciarse, cuestión que agradeció, porque ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

Deseaba tanto que Harry estuviera ahí a su lado. Lo echaba tanto de menos, y pidió un milagro, pidió que él volviera.

Pasó media hora, el parque había quedado por completo desierto, de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y miró a su lado en la banquita, un curioso ramo de flores del parque, pero la voz, esa voz que había escuchado en sus sueños, esa voz por la que ella se dignaría a caminar hasta por el infierno; por fin lo escuchó.

"Por favor ya no llores, ya he vuelto."

* * *

El parque de Valle Godric era pintoresco, habían flores sembradas por todos lados, y niños gritando y corriendo, Harry se preguntó si quizá esa era la razón por la que Ginny había optado por venir aquí.

Harry se adentró al parque de Godric's Hollow, sintió algo de nerviosismo en su estómago, iba a verla, por fin, por fin, iba a verla. Hacía frío, ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y no tardaría mucho en anochecer por completo, no entendía qué era lo que Ginny hacía fuera de casa.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando la vio, ella estaba sentada en una banquita del parque, leyendo un libro, traía suelto el cabello, como de costumbre, pero notó con algo de alegría que ya se había quitado el luto. Permaneció detrás de la fuente, todavía no quería darse a notar, quería observarla un poco más. Sólo un poquito más.

Para su no tan gusto, ella lucía algo pálida, la vio dejar el libro a lado de ella y suspirar, se veía, pensó él, triste, preocupada, y se maldijo internamente por haberle causado esa preocupación. Ron le había dicho que ella se había negado a creer que él había muerto, ella estaba segura que él volvería y Harry se aseguró de cumplirlo.

Se tapaba con la capa, su regazo, como si tuviera frío, sus ojos cafés estaban pensativos, reflexivos, era como si estuviere esperando que algo ocurriera. Y justo cuando creyó que ya había tenido suficiente de observarla, su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño- no tan pequeño- detalle que se le había escapado:

Debajo de su suéter color azul cielo, ligeramente holgado se asomaba una pancita que antes no estaba ahí, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sentir que las manos le sudaban. Miró cómo cariñosamente ella se acariciaba el vientre. Ató cabos, el sermoneo de Ron en el hospital, la felicidad de Hermione al verlo y decirle que "ya era tiempo de que volviera", y cuando le dijeron que Ginny "no era la misma que él había dejado." Ahora lo entendía: Ella estaba esperando un bebé, al bebé de ambos.

¿Pero cómo? Brillante, Potter, se contestó a sí mismo, cuando involuntariamente recuerdos de la última noche que pasó con ella pasaron por su mente. Tenía ganas de correr hacia ella, abrazarla, besarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero era como si se hubiera quedado en shock, estático, en su lugar.

Cuando vio que un pequeña niña se acercó a Ginny miró con curiosidad, la pequeña le sonreía y Ginny le sonrió de vuelta, parecía que se conocían, el corazón de Harry se aceleró con devoción cuando vio como su pelirroja se levantaba ligeramente el suéter azul dejando al descubierto su vientre abultado, la niña le sonrió y puso su diminuta mano sobre el vientre de Ginny, y soltó una carcajada. Segundos después vio como una mujer de cabello oscuro se acercó a Ginny y se sentó a su lado, indudablemente la madre de la niña, parecía que Ginny frecuentaba el lugar mucho más de lo que él se imaginaba, pues comenzaron a charlar alegremente.

Los ojos verdes de Harry seguían cristalizados, mientras seguía escondido detrás del monumento. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, supuso que se acercaba la hora de la cena, porque el parque comenzó a vaciarse por completo. Todavía estaba tratando de registrar el hecho de que iba a ser papá otra vez, ni cuenta se había dado que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Por eso la urgencia de la carta que ella le había enviado, por eso quería que volviera tan pronto como le fuera posible, él suspiró.

Vio como un hombre rubio se aproximó hacia la banca en la que las dos mujeres y la pequeña estaban sentadas y cómo este saludaba a Ginny amablemente y cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos quien le daba muchos besos. Indudablemente, la familia ya estaba completa. Miró como la mujer se había puesto de pie y los tres se despedían de Ginny quien se despidió amablemente sonriendo.

El parque se había terminado de vaciar, pero Ginny seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Él se forzó a si mismo a moverse, a aproximarse hacia ella. Sintió como un golpe en el estómago cuando notó que ella estaba sollozando. Y sin duda, era por su causa, como siempre. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, comenzaba a nublarse y el no tenía duda de que pronto comenzaría a llover. Tomó del parque tres azucenas y los arrancó, quizá era tonto pero no se veía llegando ahí con ella sin nada que darle, después de todo lo que ella estaba apunto de darle a él, un bebé. Se quedó de pie, detrás de la banca, ella parecía tan absorta en su tristeza y en sus lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se talló los ojos con la manga de su capa, limpiándose las lágrimas, tenía la cabeza gacha y el cabello rojizo le caía alrededor, ahora que él estaba cerca, podía ver a la perfección como su vientre sobresalía, y la ropa que utilizaba era claramente de maternidad.

Lentamente colocó el ramo de azucenas sobre la banca, los ojos cafés chocolate miraron las flores con curiosidad. Iba a volverse hacia él cuando escuchó su voz.

"Por favor ya no llores, ya he vuelto."

Y el corazón de Ginny se congeló. Se puso rápidamente de pie y se volvió hacia él, aquella voz, aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier lado y aquella voz por la que iría hasta el infierno y de regreso. Lo miró, estaba igualito que hacía cuatro meses, tenía barba de unos cuantos días de no rasurarse, su cabello negro un poco más largo y revuelto que de costumbre, tenía algunos raspones en la cara, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban detrás de sus anteojos, iguales que siempre. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos para no permitir que un sollozo partiera sus labios, sus lágrimas de paz cayendo silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas.

"Estás vivo…" murmuró ella incoherentemente, casi para el aire.

En un segundo el ya estaba frente a ella, cerquita de ella y la estrechó en sus brazos con empeño.

Meses y kilómetros de distancia se vieron terminados en añicos, ahora que estaban juntos otra vez. Ella lo abrazó también y lloró en el hombro de él.

Poco importaba que ahora estaba lloviendo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Ella seguía murmurando "estás vivo" a su oído y seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, él trataba de calmarla murmurando suavemente "te amo" y "ya he vuelto" a su oído.

Se separó de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a la cara, empapada por la lluvia, su cabello mojado y sus ojos también humedos. Le acaricio la cara con delicadeza y él le lanzó una sonrisa ligeramente triste, antes de que ella juntara sus labios con los de él, él la atrajó más por la cintura, mientras que ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, profundizando aun más el beso, respondiéndole. Podía sentir como la piel de ella estaba empapada y el cabello le goteaba en la cintura, un frío viento se dejó sentir y él la apretó más hacia él, sintiendo su vientre. Se separó de ella y le acarició el rostro limpiándo sus lágrimas y apartándole el cabello empapado de la cara, antes de volver a pegar sus labios con los de él. Cuando tuvieron la necesidad de respirar se quedaron así, abrazados, y él tenía su frente apoyada sobre la de ella. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad estaba pintada en sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos se perdió en los ojos verdes de él, que la miraban embelezado.

"No vuelvas a dejarme, por favor." Le dijo con simpleza, sus lágrimas todavía cayendo sobre sus pálidas mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

"Nunca más." Le refutó. Él sabía que tenían millones de cosas de que hablar, pero también sabía que de ahí en adelante, tendrían la vida entera para hacerlo. La sintió temblar de frío en sus brazos y por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y de que ellos parecían un par de locos debajo de la lluvia.

"Tenemos que hablar…" murmuró ella, parecía como ida, como en estado de shock, y a pesar de que temblaba de frío no se había dado cuenta de que la lluvia caía a cántaros sobre de ellos.

"Ya lo sé, pero estás muriendo de frío." Le contestó él, quitándose la capa con premura y envolviéndola en ella. Ella lo miró con adoración. "Voy a aparecernos en casa." Le dijo abrazándola.

Ella negó con rapidez.

"No puedo yo….tengo que decirte que…" pero él el cortó las palabras dándole un suave beso en los labios que le impidió seguir.

"Ya lo sé." Le dijo sonriendo. Ella suspiró, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aliento.

Él miró desesperado a donde resguardarse de la tormenta, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue un kiosko bastante amplio que estaba en el centro del parque, así que la tomó en sus brazos y corrio hacia él, ella se sostuvo de su cuello. Cuando por fin pudieron resguardarse, ella lo miró, él seguía sin bajarla.

"Puedes bajarme, estoy embarazada, corazón, no inválida." El sonrió y con toda la delicadeza posible la puso de pie. Era una hermosa vista, la tormenta alrededor de ellos, y el parque lucía imponente, las flores de todos los colores empapadas ante la tormenta.

Ella quería hablar, había tanto que tenían que decirse.

"Harry—" pero él no la dejaría hablar, le acarició los labios indicando que callase.

Ella bajó la mirada.

"Ahora no, mi amor, ahora no." Le discutió él. "En casa, ahora sólo quiero que me dejes abrazarte." Le suplicó.

Los ojos chocolate de ella brillaron con emoción contenida, y se estaba muriendo de frío, así que no iba a oponerse a que él la hiciera entrar en calor. Él la abrazó con fuerza, por la cintura, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, viéndolo con adoración, acariciando a su bebé, al bebé de ambos, y aún le parecía mentira. Ella suspiró al sentirse protegida en los brazos de él.

Y era cierto, a veces las palabras no eran necesarias, sólo el estar el uno con el otro, así como estaban, ella podría pasar así sin problema mucho tiempo.

Y de pronto algo pasó, fue como mágico, Harry sintió con su mano sobre el cuerpo de ella, un movimiento casi imperceptible, casi milagroso. Ella también lo sintió, su bebé, había pateado por primera vez, una gran sonrisa rompió en sus labios. Él la volvió hacia él y sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella. Sonriendo, feliz.

"¿Pateó?" preguntó él anonadado, como si fuera un milagro.

Ella asintió. "Primera vez, ahora que su papá está con nosotros." Dijo y su voz le tembló.

Y Ginny supo que en aquellos momentos ella estaba bien, que todo lo malo que les había sucedido, años de Voldemort, la última pela que tuvieron, su desaparición, los mortifagos, Will, Kennington y la muerte de Aymee, no seguirían haciéndola llorar, porque en aquellos momentos estaba con Harry en su lugar feliz.

Ginny se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo con ella, de que él la quisiera tanto como ella a él, pero la forma en la que él la miró, la descolocó, como si ella fuera el premio y no más bien la que ganadora que tuvo la fortuna de conocerlo.

"Te amo, los amo a ambos." Le murmuró él al oído sonriendo. Ella le dio un beso suave en los labios y volvió a volverse esperando que la lluvia pasara.

La caminata a casa había sido corta, el hombre se había vuelto loco, quería llevarla cargando todo el camino, ella se lo impidió por supuesto y se rio mucho al respecto. Hablaron de todo y de nada, por fin le informó cómo se había enterado del bebé, le dijo que había sido por causa de la ecografía. Y le aseguró por todos los medios que él no planeaba irse a ningún lado.

Cuando llegaron a casa, él la besó otra vez, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer.

"¿Vas a decirme por qué tardaste tanto en volver? ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que te salvaste del accidente?" le preguntó ella impacientemente, había tanto que quería saber, y que quería saber ya.. Él sonrió y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

"Creo que primero deberías salir de esa ropa mojada." Le dijo murmurando por lo bajo, mientras le acarició el cabello empapado. Ginny se sintió ahogada en una neblina de calor, sus hormonas estaban peor que nunca, y se avergonzó ante el hecho de que preferiría mil veces que él le hiciera el amor y dejar las charlas para después. Como leyendo el deseo en la mirada de ella, Harry la cargó al dormitorio, ella lo abrazó después de que él la pusiera sobre el piso otra vez.

"Tienes que dejar de cargarme Potter" le dijo ella "He ganado mucho peso…" le recordó ella.

Él sonrió y lentamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella dejó que sus ojos chocolate cayeron completamente cerrados, mientras disfrutaba de sus besos y de su respiración caliente.

De esa pequeña caricia, todo el mundo a los ojos de Ginny cambió. Cuando antes había sólo una cosa sin la cual no podía vivir, ahora habían dos de ellas. No había división, no era que su amor se hubiera separado entre el amor de su vida y su hijo en su vientre, no era así. Más bien sintió que su corazón se había agradado tanto, quizá al doble, tanto había cambiado, que la hacía marearse.

El fuego en la habitación comenzaba a calentarla, y ella tembló involuntariamente.

"¿Tienes mucho frío todavía?" le murmuró él al oído.

"No." Le contestó tajantemente "Son tus caricias." Admitió ella, desordenándole aún más el cabello empapado.

"Te deseo Gin, pero no haré nada que no quieras hacer." Le aseguró, pero sus manos le insinuaban a ella otra cosa completamente diferente, por la forma en la que le acaricia las caderas. Ella tragó duro.

"Yo también te deseo." Le dijo antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello de él.

Le quitó el suéter color azul empapado, y ella volvió a dejar caer su cabello mojado en su espalda, ahora desnuda, la abrazó para resguardarla del frío mientras que le desabotonaba el pantalón de mezclilla de maternidad, y lo dejaba caer, ella se quitó los zapatos inundados y deslizó sus helados dedos en los botones de la camisa de él mientras que él depositaba suaves besos en su clavícula.

Lo desnudó de la parte de arriba y él la miró, estaba tan bonita, la pancita de embarazada no le sentaba para nada mal, aunque ella parecía estar pensando totalmente lo contrario.

"Mi vida, te ves hermosa…."

"Mentiroso…" le refutó ella. Pero la manera en la que él la miraba parecía asegurarle que estaba siendo sincero. Le desabrochó el sostén y se lo sacó con rapidez, sus ojos verdes destellaron con lujuria, los pechos de ella estaban mucho más grandes por el embarazo, él se acercó y brotó besos en uno de ellos mientras que la sentaba en la cama, ella se acostó y el se colocó encima de ella, librándola del peso. Pero ella se incorporó y a él con ella, desabotonándole el pantalón con impaciencia mientras se besaban en la boca. Ella brotó caricias en el pecho de él que estaba húmedo por la lluvia, hasta que le insinuó que terminara de desvestirse.

Ella se acostó otra vez sobre la cama, sintiendo el deseo por él fluir en sus venas, su respiración agitada, él deslizó las bragas con suavidad desnudándola por completo.

Se acomodó sobre ella otra vez y ella enrolló sus piernas sobre la cintura de él. Él gruñó por lo bajo. Mientras que besaba sus pechos con devoción antes de besar su vientre con adoración, ella lo miró con ternura y suspiró cuando lo sintió haciéndole el amor con sus manos. Ella gimió moviéndose conjuntamente con las manos de él, mientras que él depositaba besos en su cuello. Ella lo besó en los labios otra vez, y cuando se separó de ella la miró, y fue la devoción con la que él la miró que la dejó ir por completo, gimió y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

Él la besó con dulzura.

"Por favor." Pudo escucharla murmurar en su oído.

Eso lo descolocó, se acomodó entre sus piernas, la piel de ambos estaba húmeda por la lluvia, y sus cuerpos sólo estaban iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea.

Cuando embistió con suavidad dentro de ella, ella sintió que estaba completa, se sintió completa por primera vez en aquellos meses. Ella lo besó en los labios y luego en el cuello, mientras que él hacía de sus embestidas un vaivén lento y suave.

Pero ella necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a él, le dio la indicación que él necesitaba para cambiar el ritmo, y él la hacía suya con más rapidez, ella gemía su nombre, y se perdía en sus brazos.

Y ahí estaban abrazados en la cama, le encantaba tenerlo así, abrazándola por detrás, su mano sobre su vientre. Ginny se sentía tan completa, tan feliz, si feliz. Una emoción que cuando perdió a Aymee creyó nunca volver a sentir. Se sentía como en una ola de felicidad, pero el hecho más significativo en ese tumulto de felicidad era el hecho más seguro de todos: ella estaría con Harry para siempre.

Lo sintió moverse con la intención de levantarse de la cama ella se estremeció.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó ella un poco molesta.

Él sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un besito en el cuello.

"Mi amor, voy a poner el agua para que te des un baño, no quiero que te enfermes." Le dijo con seriedad.

Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo quitándome el frío." Dijo tratando de atraerlo de nuevo hacia la cama. Pero fue inútil, él se levantó.

"Una condición." Vociferó ella, se levantó de la cama, envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo en la sábana. Él la miró en el marco de la puerta del baño. "¿Te bañas conmigo?" le preguntó.

Él sonrió y fue así como terminaron en la bañera juntos, él la acomodó para que ella recostase su espalda sobre el pecho de él, para ella era quizá el mejor baño que había tomado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Él le lavaba el cabello con sumo cuidado mientras que le mordisqueaba el cuello de vez en vez y le acariciaba el cuerpo. Ella sólo suspiraba.

"Me vas a decir todo lo que quiero saber…" le murmuró ella. El silencio los envolvió y escuchó a Harry suspirar, y sintió sus grandes manos acariciar sus pechos y luego sus piernas, ella echó la cabeza para atrás. "Buen intento…pero tenemos que hablar."

Él rió y volvió a acomodar sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, ese era su nuevo lugar favorito.

"Hablemos…¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Por que yo también hay muchas, muchas cosas que quiero saber." Le dijo con seriedad. "Por ejemplo ¿por qué la prensa ha soltado habladurías de que estás saliendo con Dean Thomas?" gruño él detrás de ella.

"Porque seguramente que el que los esparció fue él, pobrecillo, nos encontramos una vez en Hogsmeade y desde ahí quedó empeñado en que quería una segunda oportunidad, ha sido…bastante irritante. Pero ahora que has vuelto supongo que se dará por vencido." Aseguró ella y sintió que los músculos de él se relajaron. "¿Eso termina con tus celos y te devuelve la tranquilidad?"

"Definitivamente que si." Le dijo dándole un beso en la oreja. "A decir verdad, en estos meses yo no podía quitarme la idea de que encontraras a alguien más…¿sabes? Después de todo lo que has sufrido por mi causa, nadie podría culparte."

Ella sintió la necesidad de hechizarlo. ¿cómo podía decirle una cosa así?

"Es una lástima…" dijo ella enroscando una de sus piernas con una de las de él. "Que mi tipo sean los pelinegros con ojos verdes, con complejo de héroe y con estúpidas inseguridades." Le dijo astutamente, él rió.

"Lo siento." Murmuró él sinceramente.

"Bien. Si tienes algo más realista que preguntarme…"

"Nuestro bebé…" murmuró él, y Ginny sintió algo recorrerle la espina vertebral cuando hablo en plural "Leí en la ecografía que tienes cuatro meses…él está bien ¿Verdad?"

Ginny sonrió.

"Perfectamente, nuestro bebé está muy bien, está sano…pero todavía no sé si es un él o un ella." Dijo risueña "Quiero que sea sorpresa."

"Yo creo que va a ser un niño." Dijo él muy seguro.

"Yo creo que será una niña." Refutó ella, se volvió ligeramente para que él le plantara un beso suave en los labios.

"Y yo aquí pensando en que quizá dejarías de llevarme la contra ahora que estabas mejor…."

"Oh…¿y qué hay de divertido en eso?" Dijo ella sonriente. "Ahora si vas a decirme, ¿cómo te salvaste del accidente de tren?"

Harry suspiró.

"Ya habíamos llegado a Edimburgo, paramos el tren en una zona estratégica, pero nadie sabía que en el tren había un traidor que había puesto una bomba muggle. Y nosotros que creíamos que el tren era un medio más seguro que uno mágico." Suspiró. "El hecho es que yo ya había a renunciado a la misión."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, cuando recibí tu carta pidiéndome que volviera yo…" murmuró él. "Decidí que ya había tenido suficiente y yo te juré que volvería cuando tu me lo pidieras así que…hice lo que tenía que hacer y renuncié. Habíamos parado para acampar y descansar, y sólo dos personas permanecimos abajo, yo…porque ya estábamos cerca de llegar a Edimburgo así que me pareció inútil seguir con el viaje preferí tomar mi camino desde ahí y…bueno…el traidor que estaba entre nosotros. El tren avanzó un apenas un kilómetro, era de noche, y de repente explotó. Por eso yo sobreviví, aunque si me vi afectado por la explosión, sobreviví. El traidor creyó que yo había muerto así que me dejó ahí, cuando desperté de mi estado de inconciencia traté de aparecerme más cerca de Inglaterra, pero no tuve las fuerzas necesarias y sólo aparecí a unos kilómetros en una zona rural, después un granjero muggle me encontró y me llevó a un hospital muggle, yo estuve ahí durante dos semanas inconsciente, no llevaba identificación, nadie pudo reconocerme en Escocia, y pues eran muggles…" suspiró. "Fue tu hermano quien me encontró, y yo recuperé la conciencia, y bueno…henos aquí."

Ginny se sitió de pronto angustiada por él, soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

"Cuando Ron vino a decirme que…estabas desaparecido y que podrías haber muerto, merlín Harry, no sabes cómo me puse…hasta que después me obligué a ser fuerte, pensé que tu serías incapaz de dejarme, que harías hasta lo imposible por regresar, tuve fe en ti….y nuestro hijo iba a sufrir las consecuencias si yo me ponía mal, así luché con todo por mantener bien, para que mi bebé no sintiera mi tristeza."

"Has sido muy valiente, tan pronto como recuperé la conciencia, no sabes mi desesperación por venir a verte…imaginé todo lo que estabas sufriendo y, todo lo que quería era venir a ti." Le dijo cariñosamente dándole un besito en la mejilla.

"No me gusta tu trabajo." Se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Harry rió.

"Hablo en serio, eso de estar saliendo a tus benditas misiones me va a sacar canas." Dijo ella un poco enojada.

"Vamos a hacer un trato tu y yo corazón." Le murmuró al oído. "No más misiones, voy a hablar en el Ministerio para que de aquí a que nazca el bebé y tu te recuperes un poco me den….ese horrible trabajo de escritorio que tanto odio." Se quejó.

"¿Harías eso por mi?" le preguntó ella esperanzada.

"¿Tengo opción?"

"No." Dijo tajantemente. "Pero si haces eso por mi vas a hacerme muy feliz, y según creo hoy me has dicho muchas y muchas veces que tu única meta es hacerme feliz."

"Y lo digo sinceramente." Lo sostuvo. "¿Cómo es eso de que estás escribiendo para una revista?" le preguntó curioso.

"Estoy escribiendo en la sección de deportes en la revista de Luna de el "Quisquilloso." Pero cada vez me deja más trabajo, ya no está muy interesada en su revista." Le contó la pelirroja.

"Ni siquiera sabía que esa revista tuviera una sección de deportes…según yo es muy mala." Dijo Harry ganándose un codazo de su mujer que lo hizo reír. "Oh vamos, eso era antes de que tuviera tus artículos y créeme muero por leer uno."

"Más te vale."

"Encima de todo lo perfecta que eres, además escribes de Quidditch, definitivamente eras la mujer de mi vida." Le dio más besos en el cuello.

Ginny rió.

"Te amo, Harry." Murmuró Ginny acurrucándose más, estaba exhausta, y además después de haber hecho el amor con ese hombre y todas las emociones la estaban colmando, y el agua caliente era perfecta para relajarla. Suspiró.

"Yo te adoro, a ti y nuestro hijo." Suspiró. Dándole un masaje en los hombros y tarareándole una tonada que ella no pudo identificar.

Se quedó completamente dormida.

Harry tuvo que ingeniárselas para sacarla de la tina, secarla y acomodarla en la cama con ropa caliente y debajo de las sábanas sin despertarla. La miró, estaba completamente dormida, debía estar muy cansada. Se vistió y se echó a su lado, la miró, sabía perfectamente cuantas pecas tenía en la nariz y en las mejillas. Sonrió más para sí que para ella y le dio un besito en la nariz.

La acurrucó más hacia él y también se quedó completamente dormido, hundido en un solo pensamiento: Nunca más nadie los iba a separar.

**FIN**


	27. Dulce Locura

NOTA DE ANABELLA: BUENO, LA HISTORIA ESTÁ TERMINADA, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO CON EL EPÍLOGO! ESPERO KE NO HAYA SIDO DEMASIADO, PERO CRÉANME QUE ME HA COSTADO MI TRABAJO TERMINARLO, LA VERDAD ES QUE YA LO TENIA CASI HECHO PERO ME FALTABAN DETALLITOS...Y YA SABEN KE LAS RESPONSABILIDADES ESTORBAN. :( BUENOOOO UNA MAS TERMINADO, AYYYY KE BONITO! NO LO PUEDO CREER! ESTA HISTORIA DE VERDAD KE ME HA COSTADO TODO UN LIO TERMINARLA! Y ME HA PASADO DE TODO EN SU TRANSCURSO...LAMENTO MUCHO LOS CONTRATIEMPOS, LAMENTO QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES HAYAN SIDO TAN PAUSADAS, PERO ESPERO KE POR LO MENOS LOS HAYA ENTRETENIDO UN RATO. ESTOY EMOCIONADA! ESPEOR KE LO DISFRUTEN Y POR FAVOR, ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ KE SE LOS PIDO :( LA ÚLTIMA OCASION PARA SUPLICAR POR REVIEWS, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ, ¿QUIEREN QUE YO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO? :D :D ¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿NO LES GUSTÓ? ¿KE FUE LO KE MAS LES GUSTO? ¿LO KE MENOS? ¿KE LES GUSTARÍA LEER DESPUÉS EN OTRA HISTORIA? LES MANDO BESOS Y AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA ESTE MOMENTO! TODOS ME HACE CRECER. ESPERO JE AL MENOS LOS ENTRETENGA.

Lo que está en cursiva es un flashback, la letra normal es el "presente". He tratado de mantenerme lo más apegada al epílogo posible, de verdad! lo he intentado! hay cosas que por supuesto, son de mi imaginación...ke sino, esto no sería un fan fiction! 

**

* * *

EPILOGO **

**DULCE LOCURA **

**Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche  
vendo el guion de la pelicula mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver  
vendo los acordes, la brillante melodia y la letra que en la vida compondre  
vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida vivire  
(La Oreja de Van Gogh) **

Pero que día habían tenido…Ginny miró a su marido, sonrió para sí, caray si ya lo había sido por veinte largos años. Algo le pasaba. Ella se acercó, él estaba pensativo, sentado en el sofá, frente al fuego, de la enorme habitación que compartían, habían tenido un día demasiado largo. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana.

Ella se deshizo el peinado cuidadosamente elaborado y se quitó el maquillaje, su vestido de noche color dorado acentuaba a la perfección sus curvas que solamente se habían marcado más con los años, apenas y podía creer que ya tenía cuarenta y cinco años, y por lo menos bien vividos. Se removió mágicamente el maquillaje, uno que otro cabello blanco había aparecido en su cabellera rojiza, ahora llevaba el cabello no tan largo como el que acostumbraba. Lo que seguía idéntico en ella era la luz que irradiaban sus ojos cafés color chocolate. Se preparó para dormir, frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Miró por el espejo del baño a Harry, que seguía en la habitación, sentado en el mismo sofá, con el smoking color negro puesto, parecía no tener intención de quitárselo.

Se aproximó a él con cautela, con sus pantuflas puestas y permaneció de pie frente a él, lo miró con ternura.

"¿Cariño?" le preguntó ella dubitativa.

Él no contestó, parecía estar en su propio mundo.

"Cariño." Le repitió con más fuerza. Finalmente los ojos verdes de su marido que tanto la habían enamorado se volvieron hacia ella.

"¿No vas a venir a la cama?" le preguntó con dulzura. "Ya pasan de las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Te sientes mal?" le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, consternada.

Harry la miró, miró al amor de su vida y no pudo evitar sentirse mejor, ella tenía ese efecto en él. Lo que le molestaba era una estupidez, una tontería. Pero tenía que sacarlo de su sistema o iba a enloquecer, además no le gustaba preocupar a su mujer.

"Siento que he perdido a mi princesita." Le murmuró mirando de nuevo al suelo.

Ginny le sonrió, ya lo sabía, sabía que eso era lo que le estaba molestando.

"Cielo…ella no se ha ido para siempre, ni dejará de vernos, sólo se casó y decidió formar su propia familia." Le dijo tomándolo de las manos. Él la jaló hacia él y la sentó en su regazo. "¿Es eso lo que te tiene triste?"

"Tiene dieciocho Ginny, ¿cómo pudimos haberla perdido tan pronto?" dijo malhumorado. "No me malinterpretes, aprecio a George Finnegan pero es que…"

"Es tu niña pequeña." Le murmuró ella comprensiva. Él asintió y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su mujer.

"Se enamoraron, vamos…tu sabes que ella le quiere desde niña. ¿Por qué habrían de esperar? Sólo porque James y Albus no dan luces de sentar cabeza…" insistió ella.

"Pero es nuestra única hija, es mi princesita, mi niña." Insistió el.

Ella le despeinó el cabello negro azabache, alborotándolo todavía más, en él también ya había aparecido una que otra cana, y sus ojos si bien seguían siendo intensamente verdes, habían comenzado a perder el brillo de la juventud.

Ella se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Aquel día, Lily Luna Potter, había pasado a ser Lily Luna Finnegan, y eso estaba devastando a su padre. ¿La razón? No era fácil para él ver como única hija, la más pequeña se casaba y se marchaba para formar su propia familia.

Él había sido totalmente civilizado, desde que Lily le había informado de su compromiso no había hecho más que apoyarla, aunque para él ella fuera demasiado joven. Y no era que no le agradara su yerno, era después de todo, un buen tipo…sólo un año mayor que ella, hijo de Seamus y Parvati Finnegan y el mejor amigo de Albus, y un excelente sanador de San Mungo, trabajador y responsable, era después de todo, un buen partido.

Pero Ginny sabía que él explotaría en cualquier momento, y ahora que todo había terminado, que Lily y George se habían ido a preparar para viajar a su luna de miel él comenzaba a sentir la boda como algo real.

Ginny le dio un beso en la frente, en donde la legendaria cicatriz con forma de rayo estaba ya casi imperceptible.

"Se veía preciosa en su vestido blanco." Le murmuró ella al oído sonriéndole gentilmente.

"Cada día se parece más y más a ti…es impresionante como no sacó nada de mi." Le comentó él. La más pequeña y su única hija tenía el mismo tono de cabello característico Weasley y los ojos cafés de su madre. Ginny le sonrió.

"Bueno…Aymee era muy parecida a ti…tenía tus ojos." Corroboró Ginny, su sonrisa se había borrado instantáneamente, después de tantos años, la muerte de su hija nunca había sido algo que pudieran superar del todo, pero lo habían aceptado, juntos y finalmente habían logrado salir adelante.

"Se parecía mucho a mi madre. Lily es mucho más parecida a ti." Replicó él perdido en sus pensamientos.

Apretó más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer.

"Deberías dormir, corazón. Esto no te hace bien…además es de lo más normal sentirte como te sientes." Le aseguró ella, iba a ponerse de pie pero él se lo impidió, ella sonrió y él la besó mucho más apasionadamente, a pesar de que ella ya era una mujer madura y tenía cuarenta y cinco, ese hombre, un año mayor que ella seguía despertando la misma pasión en su persona.

Él asintió, cuando estuvieron acostados en la cama, ella tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y lo abrazaba. Harry estaba pensativo.

"¿Mi amor?" le preguntó él dubitativamente, acariciándole la espalda. "No puedo dormir."

Ella levantó el rostro adormiladamente y le dio una triste sonrisa, se estiró tratando de despejar su flojera y suspiró. Se iba a incorporar pero él la abrazó más de cerca.

"Me gusta tenerte así…" le murmuró, dándole un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó más junto a él.

"¿Te acuerdos cuando Lily tenía esa terrible infatuación con George, de niña? Era una locura…" dijo ella, y gracias a que la luz estaba apagada, su marido no pudo ver su sonrojo, de lo contrario….ella hubiera estado muy apenada ante la forma en la que la sangre se le había subido al rostro. Pero él sonrió, lo presentía aunque no pudiera verla.

"Como tu estabas totalmente loca por mi. ¿O me lo vas a negar?" le murmuró él burlonamente "Hasta en eso se parece a ti."

Ella le impediría hablar del tema a toda costa se incorporó y lo besó apasionadamente, las manos de él rondaron en el cuerpo de su mujer pero al final se separó de ella.

"¿No te gusta que te lo recuerde?" le dijo risueñamente sus ojos verdes la miraban con diversión, aunque la habitación estuviera en las penumbras. "¿Cómo iba corazón? Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche…." Antes de romper en risas.

"¡Harry!" le dijo ella muy molesta, dándole un golpe en el pecho ocasionando que su marido riera más sonoramente.

"O vamos cielo…eso fue hace muchos años. Puedo apostar a que en este momento tienes el sonrojo característico Weasley…." Le dijo divertido.

Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Mi vida, estábamos hablando de Lily…"

"Ah claro…Lily…."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Siete años antes.

_Ginny suspiró cansadamente, estaba en un pequeño estudio que ella y Harry utilizaban de vez en cuando ahí en la casa, y que habían instalado hacía ya varios años. Desde que los niños nacieron, ella tuvo que acoplar su escritura a ser un trabajo en el hogar, y ahora, que era verano y los niños estaban en casa, había vuelto a usarlo. Había sido ya el tercer año de James, el segundo de Albus y el primero de Lily; y por primera vez en aquel año, ella y su marido habían podido volver a retomar su vida de pareja, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas a los pocos meses: los dos extrañaban terriblemente a sus hijos. _

_Aquel día en lo particular James estaba con sus amigos jugando al quidditch, y Albus había invitado a su mejor amigo George Finnegan, en efecto hijo de Seamus y Parvati, eran de la misma edad y desde que se vieron por primera vez se llevaron de maravilla, George fue el único que no se dejó deslumbrar por el hecho de que Albus era un Potter, y con eso se ganó la amistad de Al de inmediato. _

_Le llegó el olor a la lasaña que estaba preparando en el horno y de inmediato se puso de pie, se quitó los anteojos de lectura y salió trotando hacia la cocina. _

_Escuchó a los niños hablando en el comedor, y escuchó la voz de James, que ya estaba en casa. Se asomó a la sala. _

_Su pequeña Lily había recién bajado, pero Ginny no pudo suprimir su sonrisita al ver el sonrojo Weasley en su hija más pequeña, sabía perfectamente la razón de ese sonrojo. _

"_Lunática…" murmuró James burlonamente a su hermana menor, era una burla que le hacía desde que ella era pequeña, haciendo alusión a su segundo nombre. _

_La pequeña Lily lo miró enfurecida y Ginny se deleitó esperando que su pequeña hija pusiera en su lugar al patán de su hermano mayor, pero para asombro de ella de la boca de su hija no salió ni una sola palabra, al reparar en el mejor amigo de su hermano, que veía la escena divertido. _

_Los ojos chocolate de Lily Luna Potter miraron enfurecida a su hermano, su carita estaba toda roja. _

"_Oh vamos Lils, ¿qué sucede? ¿No piensas saludar a George?" le preguntó más amigablemente Albus. _

_Lily miró a su hermano y luego al suelo. " Yo…hola. No me pasa Na…nada. Yo…tengo que irme." Dijo antes de lanzar otra mala mirada a su hermano James y salir corriendo de vuelta a su habitación. _

"_¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?" le preguntó un George de 12 años a su mejor amigo pelinegro. _

_Tanto James como Albus comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. El invitado de cabello castaño y ojos azules miraba a los Potter cómo si se estuviera perdiendo de una buena broma o como si se tratara de alguna especie de locura familiar. _

_Cuando Albus pudo recuperarse de la risa dio varias bocanas de aire, con rostro risueño. _

"_Es que ella…" _

"_Una palabra más Albus Severus Potter y verás cómo te va." Dijo Ginny saliendo a defensa de su hija menor, después de no haber intervenido en la conversación. Se puso las manos en la cintura tratando de lucir estricta. Los ojos verdes de su hijo menor perdieron el brillo divertido y bajó la mirada intentando lucir avergonzado. "James Potter, tu vas a disculparte con tu hermana cuando sea la hora de la cena." _

"_Pero mamá…" _

"_Pero mamá nada. Cómo si fuera muy fácil ser la única niña en la familia." Dijo ella como si se tratara de una blasfemia. "Ahora…la cena estará en una hora…vayan a hacer algo productivo con su tiempo." les dijo la mujer bastante molesta. Los miró marcharse con el equipo de quidditch al jardín. _

_Ginny suspiró, quizá debía ir a ver como estaba Lily…pero cuando se había puesto en camino cambió de idea, si Lily era tan parecida a ella como parecía, lo último que ella querría en aquel vergonzoso momento es que su madre la molestara. Ginny suspiró resignada y dio vuelta a la cocina. _

_Una media hora después Harry llegó a casa, era su parte favorita del día, llegar y abrazar a su mujer, disfrutar a sus hijos y charlar amenamente. La atajó por la cintura, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su mujer. _

_Ginny se sobresaltó, después procesó el movimiento, percibió su olor y su tacto y sonrió. _

"_Espero que seas el Señor Potter…de lo contrario temo que habrán problemas." Dijo ella risueñamente. _

_Él la volvió hacia él y la besó como sino hubiera mañana, las manos de ella se ocuparon de despeinarlo todavía más y se estremeció al sentir las manos de él escurriéndose sobre los botones de la blusa de ella, pero ella se separó de sus labios y detuvo las manos de él. _

"_Harry…los niños están en casa…" murmuró ella sonrojadísima y alarmada. _

_Harry tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y sonrió avergonzado. _

"_Tienes razón…lo había olvidado…pero…" dijo sonriéndole coquetamente acercándola más hacia él. "Podemos ser discretos…" dijo volviendo a intentar desabrocharle los botones frontales de la blusa, Ginny le dio un golpe a su mano y enrolló la mirada. _

"_¿Cómo crees?" _

"_Oh vamos, Ginny…además te tengo una excelente noticia." Dijo él, sus ojos verdes destellaban con emoción contenida. Ginny lo conocía a la perfección y sus ojos cafés leyeron la expresión de felicidad en los ojos de su esposo. _

"_No…" murmuró ella incrédulamente, su boca rompiéndose en una enorme sonrisa. _

"_Si…la misión fue un éxito. Al parecer me darán ese aumento y ese reconocimiento de los que te había hablado." murmuró él sonriéndole de vuelta. _

_No lo hizo esperar en lo absoluto, se abrazó a él con entusiasmo, cortando su respiración con un ferviente beso que lo dejaría curioso acerca de lo que seguía después. _

"_Estoy tan feliz, mi amor, nadie se lo merece más que tu." Dijo ella entusiasmada, en su rostro se reflejaba el amor que aún tenía por ese hombre. Harry sonrió ruborizado. _

"_¿Entonces vamos a reconsiderarlo?" preguntó él insinuadamente pasando sus manos por las curvas de su mujer. Ella enrolló la mirada. "Anda…por el mejor jefe del departamento de aurores." _

_Ginny soltó una carcajada y le dio otro rápido beso, antes de murmurarle en el oído. _

"_Por la noche, lo prometo." _

_Él estaba apunto de replicarle cuando la más pequeña de sus hijos entró por la puerta. Lily y su rostro lleno de frustración, su cabello rojizo pero una mirada de determinación en sus ojos cafés. _

"_Princesa…" le dijo su padre con rapidez, la niña sonrió y se abrazó a su padre. _

"_Papi, has llegado…James ha sido pesado conmigo." Se quejó la niña indignadísima. Harry lució indignado también e iba a replicar pero Ginny le interrumpió. _

"_Oh vamos, Lily, ya lo he regañado." Le dijo Ginny tratando de infundirle seguridad y de evitarle un castigo más a sus hijos varones; Lily era una adoración, y era cierto que James y Albus a veces eran molestos, pero también era cierto que el talón de Aquiles de Harry Potter era su hija menor, su princesita, la luz de sus ojos y lo más importante que tenía en su vida. _

_Así que Ginny a menudo tenía que equilibrar las cosas. _

"_Corazón, verás que no volverá a suceder." Le aseguró él a su hija cariñosamente. La pequeña se sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. _

_Ginny contempló la escena con una sonrisa de dulzura en sus labios. _

"_Papito, ahora quiero hablar con mami…"_

_Ginny miró a su hija confundida y la sonrisa en los labios de Harry se deshizo inmediatamente. _

"_Er….pues adelante, mi vida." Le dijo su madre. _

_Lily miró con incomodidad a su padre, por cuyos ojos verdes cruzó una señal de comprensión, suspiró. _

"_¿Por qué no puedo escuchar de lo que tengas que decirle a tu madre?" preguntó él inconforme. _

_Lily enrolló la mirada, adoraba a su papito con todo el corazón, pero es que a veces podía ser tan terco. Miró a su madre con súplica, Ginny le sonrió y miró a su marido. _

"_Ginny…no." Dijo él firmemente "Lo que sea que nuestra hija tiene que decirte, puedo escucharlo…soy su padre también." Dijo indignadísimo. _

"_Harry…" dijo ella guiándolo hacia la puerta, empujándolo por el pecho, mientras que su hija los miraba divertida. _

"_Ginny, basta…." Le dijo él en forma de advertencia. _

"_Lo siento cielo." Le murmuró ella con una sonrisa de disculpa cerrándole la puerta de la cocina en sus narices y haciendo un hechizo que la bloqueara, uno que fácilmente él podría deshacer, pero que también sabía que si lo hacía, su mujer enfadaría con él. _

_Harry pegó su oído a la puerta, sonriendo al notar que su mujercita no había puesto ningún hechizo silenciador._

"_Bueno, Lily…escucho." Dijo Ginny, quitándole algunos cabellos rojizos a su hija de la cara de manera maternal y tomándola de la mano. _

"_Mami…" dijo la niña como si se tratara de algo de suma importancia. "Es George Finnegan…" declaró finalmente. _

_Lo primero que hizo Ginny fue enfurecerse, pensando en que quizá los chicos le habían hecho otra jugarreta a su hermanita menor. _

"_¿Y ahora qué te hicieron los chicos?" dijo la mujer enfadada. "¿Sabes qué voy a prohibirles volar un par de días?" dijo disponiéndose a salir. _

_Harry asintió, entrecerrando los ojos, estando de acuerdo en lo que disponía su mujer, pero escuchó con curiosidad cuando su hija se opuso terminantemente. _

"_No mamá, no es eso." Se quejó la pequeñita pelirroja. _

_Ginny la miró confundida, y después se volvió momentáneamente a la estufa para acomodar la pasta con la varita sobre el refractario. _

"_Es que…él es lindo." Dijo la Lily. _

_Ginny dejó por la paz las cuestiones culinarias y sus ojos cafés examinaban de forma curiosa y divertida a su hija, mientras sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisita. _

_Reacción diametralmente diferente a la de su marido, que detrás de la puerta de la cocina, se había puesto pálido y había apretado los puños involuntariamente. ¿Su princesita? ¿Tan pequeña y ya notando a los niños? ¿qué no se suponía que tendría que pasar un tiempo todavía? Se preguntó completamente anonadado. _

"_¿Te gusta?" le preguntó su madre risueña. _

"_¡No…no lo digas de esa forma." Dijo la niña escandalizada. _

_Harry suspiró…quizá había entendido mal. _

"_Estoy enamorada de él…" fue la última declaración de la niña de sus ojos. _

_La relativa calma temporal que había conseguido hacia unos minutos salió volando por la ventana. ¿Pero de qué trataba ese asunto? Lily tenía 11 apenas iba a cumplir 12! ¿Cómo podía estar ya fijándose en niños? Pensó él con desesperación, él a esa edad permanecía completamente inmune a esas cosas. _

_Escuchó la risa de su mujer, ¿pero qué traía Ginny? Pensó escandalizado ¿qué no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? _

"_Bueno…y ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Ginny con voz risueña, mirando comprensivamente a su hija, ay por favor, Ginny sabía perfectamente lo que era enamorarte del mejor amigo de tu hermano mayor…podía llegar a ser una catástrofe. _

_No pudo evitar sentir un inevitable dejo de melancolía. _

_La niña miró a su madre con frustración. _

"_¿Cómo qué cuál es el problema?" preguntó la niña sin comprender en lo que pensaba su madre. En sus ojitos cafés se dibujó una inmensa frustración. "Madre…George Finnegan es el mejor amigo de Al…y cuando estoy cerca, no puedo verlo, no puedo hablarle. Soy invisible para él." Se quejó Lily melodramáticamente. _

_Harry con aquellas frases por fin vio en dónde estaba la ironía del asunto, sonrió más para sí mismo, ahora entendió del porque de la risa de su mujer. Aquella situación le pareció infinitamente familiar. _

_Dentro de la cocina Ginny miró cariñosamente a su única hija y le dio un besito en la frente, Lily le había heredado muchas cosas entre ellas ser caprichosa y su determinación. _

_Se volvió nuevamente, meditando las palabras que le diría a su hija, mientras que con la varita levitó la segunda jarra que contenía salsa de tomate y comenzó por esparcirla en la lasaña. _

"_Bueno corazón…" dijo mientras que cuidadosamente terminaba el platillo "Te voy a dar el único consejo que creo que funcionará…por el momento deja de pensar en George, cuando olvides lo mucho que te gusta podrás volver a ser tu misma frente a él…¿oíste? Podrás hablar frente a él y poner a tus hermanos en su lugar frente a él, como lo haces siempre…tienes que ser más tu. ¿oíste?" _

_murmuró la mujer, antes de volver a reparar en la lasaña. _

_Pero Lily puso cara de no haber entendido ni una palabra de lo que su madre le acababa de decir. _

_Harry por otro lado sonrió con ternura al escuchar la charla. _

"_Mami, la verdad tengo otro plan…." Los padres de la niña escucharon con atención, la jarra con salsa de tomate seguía levitando en el aire. "¡Voy a escribirle un poema de amor!" dijo como si fuera la mejor idea del plantea. _

_En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. _

_Ginny se puso pálida y la jarra que estaba levitando en el aire cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciéndose pedazos y manchando todo el suelo. _

_Harry, una vez que le pasó el momento de sorpresa, largó una carcajada y se ruborizó, detrás de la puerta. _

_Y Lily…estaba tan ocupada tratando de encontrar rimas con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules que no se dio cuenta de nada de eso. Salió feliz de la cocina, buscando las rimas correctas, tanto que ni siquiera reparó en la mirada divertida que le lanzó su padre al salir. _

"_LILY…LILY ESPERA." Escuchó Harry gritar a Ginny, soltando un par de maldiciones ante toda la catástrofe. _

_Lily ni siquiera contempló la idea en detenerse. _

_Harry tuvo que resistirse para no largar otra carcajada, entró a la cocina y atrapó a Ginny por la cintura cuando la pelirroja quería salir para perseguir a su hija. _

"_¡Harry!" dijo Ginny desesperada antes de soltar otra maldición. "Tengo que detenerla…" _

_Harry la miró risueño y ella enrolló la mirada. Él moría por soltar otra carcajada. _

"_No te atrevas…" le murmuró ella amenazadoramente, ante la forma en la que Harry estaba apunto de morirse a carcajadas. _

_Pero Harry rompió en una sonrisa. "Oh vamos, corazón, ya le diste el consejo que tenías que darle…el resto tendrá que aprenderlo ella sola." Le dijo cariñosamente, limpiando una mancha de salsa de tomate que ella tenía junto a la boca con el pulgar. _

_Ella suspiró. _

"_Va a alejarse de ella como si tuviera lepra…yo tengo que detenerla." Dijo ella insistentemente. _

"_Tu no tienes que hacer nada." Le dijo él sonriéndole. "Yo no me alejé de ti como si tuvieras lepra…¿ o qué si?" le murmuró antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios que a ella la derritió. _

"_No…pero se te ocurrió tardarte cinco años en darte cuenta de que yo existía." Dijo ella frustradamente. _

_Él la atrajo hacia él. _

"_Pero al final me di cuenta." Le recordó. "Además no me gusta para nada lo que está pasando lo quiero lejos de ella por el mayor tiempo posible…" le aseguró a Ginny cruzándose de brazos. _

"_¿Papá celoso? No, por favor…pobre Lily, ya tendrá suficiente con tus hijos…" _

"_Es muy pequeña Ginny, apenas va a cumplir doce…." _

"_Yo tuve mi primer novio a los trece…" dijo ella defensivamente. _

"_Bueno pero porque tu eras una noviera…mi hija no va a hacer así…" le aseguró él. _

"_No…pero claro que mis gustos eran mejores que los tuyos…mira que Cho Chang.." dijo ella de malhumor. _

_Harry sonrió. _

"_¿Tengo que enumerarte los tuyos?" le preguntó. _

_Ella rió, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó._

_

* * *

_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Harry rió de buena gana, Ginny sólo sonrió.

"Después de tantos años y todavía no me acostumbro a escucharte reír." Le dije la, incorporándose a medias para mirarlo.

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó él curiosamente "Si en estos veinte años juntos me has escuchado reír casi siempre, con una mujer tan simpática como tu…nadie podría culparme." Le murmuró devuelta.

"Me siento feliz de que yo sea la causa." Le dijo y a pesar de que no estaban hablando en serio, él pudo ver en los ojos cafés que tanto amaba la sinceridad.

Ella se fue momentáneamente pensando en lo feliz que eran, en lo felices que habían sido aquellos años, y en lo bien que habían logrado que sus hijos crecieran.

"¿Y ahora en qué piensas?" le preguntó él, acariciando el cabello de su mejor.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa soñadora.

"En lo bien que hemos hecho todo…" él la miró sin entender "En que hemos hecho de nuestros hijos personas de bien."

Él tenía que estar de acuerdo en eso con su mujer, asintió pensativo. Albus era un excelente auror, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, James, bueno, James nunca había sido bueno para la escuela así que hizo algo que a su madre la llenó de orgullo…jugaba para los Chuddley Cannons como buscador, y bueno Lily, era brillante, y había reunido todo los TIMOS necesarios y desde que salió de Hogwarts trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, Harry no entendía cómo le había hecho para arreglárselas con los preparativos de la boda y su trabajo.

Estaba muy orgulloso de los tres.

"Albus se parece mucho a ti. ¿Y qué sorpresa no? Tiene una novia pelirroja…para variar." Dijo ella irónicamente, estaba disfrutando tanto de aquella charla con su marido, a pesar de que ya en unas cuantas horas iba a amanecer.

"Heredó mi buen gusto…Anna es linda, y estoy seguro de que tienen algo especial. Y nuestro hijo necesita salirse un poco de su obsesión con el trabajo…es extremadamente bueno, pero a veces quisiera que dejara de presionarse tanto." Dijo pensativo, su hijo desde niño había jurado seguirle los pasos, había obtenido las notas necesarias para ser auror, y desde entonces no había parado de esforzarse, Harry le exigía mucho en el departamento porque sabía que era lo necesario para que algún día su hijo llegare a ocupar su lugar. Había sido el sueño de Al, desde niño, llegar a ser como su papá.

"Sólo quiere llegar a ser como tu, corazón, no es fácil para un niño crecer a la sombra de su padre…un héroe, un magnífico auror…" murmuró ella antes de soltar un bostezo.

"¿Me estás adulando, Ginny?" le preguntó arrogantemente levantando la ceja mirándolo divertido.

"Arrogante, Testarudo, Desconfiado.."

"Bien…ya entendí que no me estás adulando." Le aclaró, ella sonrió y le dio un besito en los labios. "Estoy tan orgullosa de él. Pero por favor, debes prometerme cuidar de él…es nuestro hijo no quiero que nunca le pase nada."

"Sabes que lo cuidaré, que mi familia es para mí lo más importante. Pero si él ya dirigió su primera misión…y ya sabes que fue un éxito."

Albus S. Potter había ya dirigido la primera misión con su propia unidad, que tenía por objeto apresar a unos magos oscuros peligrosos en la costa de Inglaterra, y había resultado ser un éxito. La familia había celebrado después de esa victoria.

"Ya lo sé…pero de todas maneras se arriesga." Le dijo ella. "Quien diría que cuando era pequeño era un niño increíblemente dulce y no puedo creer que ya tiene diecinueve años." Sus ojos cafés se cerraron, recordando una navidad en lo particular, durante aquella época ella estaba muy apegada a Albus, más que a James y a Lily. Era un niño especialmente dulce y tímido, quien diría que se convertiría en un hombre valiente y en un auror.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_15 años antes_

_Era invierno, la cena de navidad, el frío estaba en su apogeo. _

_Sabía que era tarde, que tendría que llegar a casa a tiempo para preparar la tan esperada cena, su madre estaría histérica como cada año. Era la tradición desde que ella y Harry se casaron que la cena de navidad fuera en su casa. En la mansión Potter. _

_No había nadie en el cementerio, nadie más que ella. Habían pasado ya cinco años, cinco largos años desde la muerte de Aymee. ¿Qué si era infeliz? Por supuesto que no lo era, tenía tres niños hermosos y un esposo que la adoraba, estaba James, Albus y la más pequeñita: Lily. Pero aún así, y a pesar de los años jamás había olvidado a su primogénita, a Aymee. Se resistió a las lágrimas. Se agachó y puso varias rosas blancas en la tumba de su hija. _

"_Lo siento tanto." _

_Ella se había hecho fuerte, pero el dolor seguía ahí, sólo que ahora era soportable. Ahora a veces, era capaz de hasta sonreír cuando la recordaba. Podía tener a esa maravillosa familia que siempre había deseado pero su hija Aymee siempre guardaría un espacio muy espacial en sus memoria y en su corazón. _

"_Sabía que estarías aquí." Escuchó la voz de Harry detrás de ella. _

_Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con rapidez y se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia él y pintando una rápida sonrisa. _

_Pero maldición, si alguien la conocía era él. Sólo la abrazó. _

"_No hay necesidad de fingir sonrisas conmigo." Murmuró él. "¿Estás bien? Tu madre dice que va a matarte tan pronto llegues, que todavía tienes mucho que aprender respecto a ser anfitriona."_

_Ella enrolló la mirada ante la mueca divertida de su marido. _

"_Estoy bien…y mi madre está exagerando, para variar." Acarició la barbilla de él antes de volverse a abrazar a su cuello. _

"_Ella está bien." Le aseguró Harry con vehemencia. _

_Ginny lo miró sin entender. _

"_¿Mi madre? ¿Crees que soy una esposa desobligada y una mala anfitriona?" _

_Él le acarició la mejilla. _

"_No, Gin, me refiero a nuestra hija…a Aymee. Ella está bien." Le aseguró. _

_Ginny se soltó de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta. _

"_Sé que lo está…pero no paro de desear verla por lo menos una vez más. ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera la magia puede traernos a nuestros seres queridos de vuelta?" _

_Él la miró severamente, ella sabía que el conocimiento de Harry en esa cuestión era vasta…y tenía una opinión bastante rígida al respecto. _

"_No sé porque, mi amor." Le repitió como ya lo había hecho tantas veces. "Pero te diré que ella ya no pertenece a este mundo, ella está en paz y tu y yo debemos conformarnos sabiendo que ella está bien. Además no son palabras vacías cuando te digo que ella siempre va a estar contigo, cuando más la necesites. Pero no puedes traerla de vuelta, sólo…no se puede." _

_Quería tanto trasmitirle la resignación que él tenía, una resignación que él adquirió cuando tenía 17 años, cuando tuvo en sus manos una reliquia, la piedra de la resurrección, y comprendió que simplemente no podía ser, por más que uno quisiera. _

"_Gracias." Le murmuró ella lanzándole una triste sonrisa. Él le tomó de las manos y la miró sin entender. "Por seguir recordándomelo después de cinco años…y por estar aquí." Le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta. _

"_Y te lo recodaré cuando tengamos 90 años…y siempre…" le murmuró dándole un besito en la sien. _

"_Para…que a mi los treinta me da escalofríos." Dijo ella causándole a él una risa disimulada. _

"_Tenemos que irnos." Le dijo él con seriedad. Ella miró a la tumba de su hija una vez más y suspiró. _

"_Ya lo sé…además no quiero ni pensar, creo que la casa debe estar echa un desastre a estas alturas…" decía ella mientras caminaban de la mano. _

"_¿Los niños?" _

"_No, peor…mi madre." _

"_Arthur, ¡basta ya!" le recriminó Hermione al mayor de sus hijos. Que ahora tenía 11 años, y contaba emocionadísimo a sus hermanos sus primeras experiencias en Hogwarts. _

"_¿Y ahora yo que hice?" _

"_Tus hermanos le han preguntado a tu padre que si los centauros en Hogwarts pueden comérselos…" dijo Hermione enrollando la mirada con las manos en la cintura. "Para de asustarlos ya." Dijo con enfado. _

_Arthur y Victoire explotaron en risas. Los dos eran los mejores amigos, si Arthur tenía una prima favorita, esa era Victoire, y tras el primer año en Hogwarts como pertenecientes a Gryffindor habían encabezado de las bromas más descabelladas, y Hermione…buena ella le había amenazado ya con desheredarle, ocasionando que Ron muriera de la risa como si se tratara de un buen chiste y Fleur…bueno Fleur no paraba de decirle a su hija mayor que esas no eran cosas de damita de sociedad de ascendencia francesa; sobra decir que sus otros dos hijos, Dominique y Louis, varios años más chicos que Victoire, sólo se burlaban muchísimo de su hermana mayor. _

_Emily, Hugo y Albus habían tronado cuetes mágicos, adquiridos en Sortilegios Weasley con Ron. _

"_¿Lily, cielo, qué le has hecho a tu prima Emily?" le dijo su abuela Molly escandalizada. Al ver que Emily de cinco años de edad estaba toda pintada de la cara con el maquillaje de su tía Ginny. Pero cuando la más pequeña de los Potter volvió su rostro hacia ella, la encontró cual payaso de fiesta infantil. A Molly casi le da un ataque. _

"_Abuelita es que queremos ser grandes." Le había replicado ingeniosamente la mayorcita de las dos. _

_James se había burlado sobre manera respecto a su prima, su hermanita menor y sus cosas "de niñas." Pero Emily se había enojado y le había aventado a su primo James un polvo para maquillar, habiéndolo dejado por completo empolvado. _

_Sobra decir que el primogénito de los Potter había echo un verdadero escándalo. _

_Molly estaba histérica, regañando a los niños, mientras que de la cocina salía humo porque aparentemente la cena no iba del todo bien. Hermione y Fleur sermoneaban a Arthur y Victoire. _

_Bill y Ron tomaban cervezas de mantequilla, supuestamente vigilando a sus hijos, Hugo, Dominique y Louis. Aunque claro estaba, no lo hacían muy bien, pues los tres varones estaban jugando con el querido Canuto, un perro negro que Harry había adquirido con total adoración cuando lo halló en las calles. Era en varias ocasiones, el consentido de la familia. Pero al parecer para los niños, era el perfecto candidato para jugar brusco, no era que el perrito, que era un cachorro se quejara en lo absoluto; el problema era que en la corretiza tiraban todo a su paso. _

_¿Quién diría que la más tranquila de todas era la bebé llamada Roxanne, la hija de George y Angelina? Claro, porque todavía era una bebé, y apenas y podía gatear, pero de no ser por ese pequeño detalle… _

_Fred y Charlie seguían solteros, para mayor desesperación de su querida madre, quien ya no hallaba la forma de hacer que "sentaran cabeza." _

_Hasta Percy, salía a relucir a la cuestión, quien ya se había reconciliado con sus padres, y hasta le había puesto a una de sus hijas el nombre de Molly. _

_Cuando los Potter llegaron a su "dulce hogar", Harry casi se cae de la impresión. _

_Ginny miró a Harry con aires de suficiencia. _

"_¿No te lo dije?" murmuró a su marido. Suspiró y le dijo "Tu trata de poner en orden a tus hijos, creo que mi madre te lo agradecería, yo mientras iré a rescatar la cena.-pero que demonios…" dijo mirando a Molly que todavía gritaba a las niñas y a James por el asunto del maquillaje. "¿Ese es mi rubor..?" se quejó la pelirroja, viendo de cerca la escena. _

_Harry la miró risueño, caray, había que encontrarle lo simpático a tu situación. _

"_Borra esa sonrisa, cielo porque tu hijo mayor está cubierto en maquillaje también." Le dijo Ginny. _

_Fue suficiente para que la sonrisa de Harry se borrara por completo y enseguida vociferara "JAMES" _

_Afortunadamente, una vez que la cena fue rescatada, Harry reprendió a sus hijos, James y Lily, y reprendió a sus cuñados, Ron y Bill por no reprender a los suyos; y cabe a aclarar el pobre de Canuto pudo al fin descansar, se dejó sentir finalmente cierta atmósfera de tranquilidad. _

_Ya estaban todos en la mesa y Ginny se dio cuenta que ante tal crisis no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba un pequeño pelinegro con ojos verdes, su hijo de en medio, el querido Albus. _

"_¿Cariño, has visto a Albus?" le preguntó consternada a su marido, quien trataba insatisfactoriamente que su hija menor aceptara usar el babero y cediera y dejara de hacer semejante show con la comida. _

"_No, Ginny, no estaba jugando con los chicos cuando llegamos…" _

"_Me parece que está en su habitación, hija…" fue su padre quien se aventuró. "No lo he visto bajar…seguro que en cuanto escuche hablar de los regalos, bajará inmediatamente." Le dijo antes de meterse un gran bocado de pavo a la boca. _

"_Iré a buscarlo…" dijo Harry después de haber limpiado por quinta vez a Lily. _

"_No, no…" se apresuró Ginny que todavía estaba sirviendo la cena. "Déjalo, yo ire…tu termina de cenar y por favor, que Lily hago el menor tiradero posible con su comida." _

_Dicho esto subió a trotes por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo de cuatro años. De sus tres hijos, Albus era el más reservado, el más tímido pero para deleite de Ginny también era el más dulce. Y el más parecido a Harry; era sólo un plus que tuviera el cabello negro azabache y los ojos verdes de él. Un pequeño detalle que le recordaba a su difunta hija. _

_Mientras que James era tremendamente travieso y bromista, y Lily tenía desde ya pequeña la dignidad de una princesa y estaba acostumbrada a que se le cumpliera cualquier capricho…cualidad que según Harry había heredado de ella, también era traviesa y Ginny temía que para disgusto de Harry sería muy noviera y popular cuando fuera mayorcita; Albus era mucho más introvertido. Salvo por supuesto, cuando estaba bajo la influencia de su hermano mayor. _

_Supuso que lo encontraría dibujando y leyendo sobre la magia, en su habitación, también le encantaba mirar al cielo y las estrellas. _

_Ella se recargó en la puerta. _

"_Al…" le murmuró con suavidad con una sonrisa soñadora. _

"_¡Mami!" murmuró el pequeño de ojos verdes, bajando de su cama a darle un abrazo a su madre. Ella lo tomó en brazos y le dio un besito en la cabeza. _

"_¿Por qué no estás abajo con los demás?" dijo mirándolo un poquito más seria. _

"_Te vi tan triste en la mañana…que…te hice esto." Le dijo el pequeño niño. A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ese niño era tan dulce cuando quería serlo que le derretía el corazón. El dibujo los mostraba a ellos cinco y a una enorme estrella color azul, sabía por supuesto a qué se refería. "Papi dice que estás triste porque echas de menos a mi hermanita, y él me dijo que ella era una gran estrella." Le explicó. _

_Ginny lo tomó en brazos y echó las lágrimas para atrás. _

"_No me gusta que llores, mami." Le dijo el pequeño, tocándole la cara a su madre. _

_Ella sonrió. _

"_Eres un niño maravilloso, pero tu no tienes que preocuparte por la tristeza de mamá, tu siempre tienes que sonreír. ¿oíste?" le preguntó ella cariñosamente. _

_Él niño sonrió y la abrazó. _

_Alguien se aclaró la garganta. _

"_¡Papi!" exclamó Albus mirando al hombre que era su héroe personal, su papá era todo y más de lo que él quería ser de grande. Y se complacía cuando mamá y los demás le decían lo parecido que era a él. _

"_Hola, Al." Le dijo despeinándolo cariñosamente. "¿Hay algún problema por el cual estés teniendo a tu madre toda para ti? Porque no es cena sin la anfitriona." Le dijo sonriendo. _

_Albus estaba en su etapa de complejo de Edipo, amaba a su madre más que a nada y quería tenerla siempre con él. Y no ayudaba para nada, que fuera el más introvertido de los tres y que Ginny tuviera tal nivel de sobreprotección sobre él. _

"_Es que ya no quiero que mami llore, papá." Le explicó a su padre. _

"_Estoy seguro que ya no llorará. Y tan seguro también de que le va a encantar el regalo que le escogimos tu y yo." Le dijo su padre con complicidad el niño sonrió. _

"_¿Qué regalo?" preguntó ella encarándolos, aún abrazando a su hijo de en medio. _

"_Oh…" le dijo su hijo. "Es sorpresa…" le murmuró por lo bajo, recibiendo un guiño por parte de su padre. _

"_Ah si…pues yo se de cierto libro mágico de colorear que está allá abajo….envuelto…" _

"_¡Ginny!" le regañó Harry. "Eso también era una sorpresa." _

_Ginny sonrió y Albus bajó rápidamente de la cama y se deshizo de los brazos de su madre. _

"_Ya quiero cenar." Dijo el niño echando a andar. _

"_Oh vamos, ¿a quién engañas, Al? Lo que quieres es abrir tu regalo." Le vociferó su padre. Pero Albus ya iba para afuera. _

_Ginny le dio un dulce beso en los labios. _

"_¿Y eso por qué fue?" _

"_Por ser encantador… y un padre maravilloso…" _

"_Será que viene dentro del paquete de haberte casado con un héroe ¿no?" le dijo arrogantemente, tomándola por la cintura, ella enrolló la mirada. _

"_Arrogante…"_

_

* * *

_

Fin de flashback.

Ginny sonrió y suspiró ante el recuerdo, Albus era muy especial, era su hijo, a pesar de no ser el menor, si era con el que siempre había estado más apegada.

"Era un dulce. ¿No?" preguntó ella murmurando más para sí. "Tan diferente a James…"

Harry rió.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, admítelo…ninguno ha hecho que rías como James ante sus ocurrencias." Le murmuró, la verdad era que James era su primogénito, y tenía ese lugarcito especial en su corazón, a menudo cuando niño, le solapaba toda travesura que hiciera por que lo consideraba "genético", consideraba que era muy parecido a su abuelo James en muchas maneras, era un temerario, tenía cierta arrogancia, amaba el quidditch más que nada, excepto quizá amaba un poquito más a su familia, era travieso y siempre hacía de su hobbie romper las reglas, no era para nada bueno para la escuela, pero desde que se había unido a los Chuddley Cannons, se había convertido en su orgullo.

Su corazón estaba en eso.

Y muy a pesar de todos sus defectos, tenía un corazón muy noble. Un corazón que compartía que muchas mujeres, era un mujeriego por excelencia para desagrado de su madre.

"Si…sus ocurrencias…" murmuró Ginny con un dejó de sonrisa. "¿Te acuerdas el show que armó cuando George se hizo novio de Lily? No, pobrecillo, salió de aquí repleto de moco murciélagos…creo que Lily siempre le ha guardado ese resentimiento."

Harry rió, claro, el hecho de que su hijo mayor fuera el más sobre protector con su princesita, era algo que influía para que fuera de su agrado.

"Como olvidarlo…"

"y lo dices con orgullo…." Dijo ella como si se tratara de la peor blasfemia cometida.

"Oh vamos, es mi única hija..." reiteró él suspirando.

Ella se ablandó y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

"Admite que te gusta que sea una estrella de Quidditch…" le murmuró él a su mujer en el oído. Ginny sonrió, la verdad era que había tomado de forma ejemplar la noticia, después de todo, ser jugadora de Quidditch profesional era algo que ella siempre quiso hacer, y que hubiera hecho sino le hubieran robado aquellos años de su vida.

Cuando su hijo le dio la noticia de cumplir ese sueño, nada pudo sacarla de su regocijo.

"¿Te acuerdas de esa bendita escoba de juguete que le compraste, siendo un bebé de meses?

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Una muy embarazada Ginny de ocho meses, no pudo evitar enrollar la mirada, al adentrarse en la habitación que sería la de su segundo hijo, aquel bebé que cargaba en su vientre. El pequeño James Sirius Potter tenía poco menos año, vaya que habían sido unos meses bastante interesantes; apenas a los dos meses de haber nacido su primer bebé, cuando las cosas apenas comenzaban a calmarse, ella le da la sorpresa a Harry de volverse a embarazar. _

_Para él por supuesto, había sido la mejor noticia del universo, pero ahora él estaba empeñado en que quería una niña, pero algo dentro de Ginny le decía que el bebé que tenía en su vientre era un baroncito. _

_Sonrió mientras observaba a su marido, pintar la habitación de colores amarillo y rosa, a la manera muggle, mientras que ella se acariciaba el vientre voluminoso cariñosamente. _

"_¿A qué hora llegaste, corazón?" le dijo ella, al principio él se sobresaltó, se volvió hacia ella y ella tuvo el irrefrenable impulso de lanzar una risotada al mirarlo; tenía los anteojos chuecos, un mandil para evitar mancharse la ropa, y lucía como un niño que había sido atrapado en medio de un travesura. _

"_Hace un par de horas…pero te vi a ti y a James tan profundamente dormidos que no quise despertarlos." Dijo él sonriéndole, Ginny conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, era la sonrisa que él usaba para derretirla y que se le doblaran las rodillas, para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de lo evidente, para distraerla. _

_Él se acercó a ella con lentitud, la atrajo hacia él y la beso. Antes de hincarse frente al vientre de ella. _

"_¿Cómo va la hermosa princesita de papá?" preguntó él melosamente ante el voluminoso vientre de su mujer. _

_Ginny se cruzó de brazos y enrolló la mirada. _

"_Nuestro príncipe está muy bien…aunque algo molesto porque no quiere que su habitación tengo franjas amarillas y rosas…" dijo ella impacientemente. Él se incorporó y le dio otro rápido beso en los labios. _

"_Ginny, por favor, es una Lily….creí que ya habías aceptado ese hecho, corazón." Le dijo él tercamente. _

_Ella enrolló la mirada. _

"_Ya te dije que tengo un claro presentimiento de que es Albus, Harry…" dijo ella con necedad. _

"_¿Tengo que recordarte la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación con el pequeño James?" le preguntó él arrogantemente levantando una ceja. _

_Ginny sonrió muy a su pesar antes de bufar. _

"_Por favor Potter, sólo porque acertaste por suerte la vez pasada…no significa que…" pero él la interrumpió con otro beso en los labios. Ella suspiró. "Ahora estoy segura, Harry."_

_Harry enrolló la mirada. _

"_Si cariño, claro…" dijo él cruzándose de brazos sonriendo, claramente dándole a su esposa por su lado, hecho que sabría, sólo la enfadaría más. _

"_No lo digas sólo por darme de mi lado, Potter." Dijo ella feroz. "Está bien…allá tu, yo no voy a ser la que tendrá que cambiar los colores de está habitación en un mes…" dijo ella sonriendo, como si hubiera ganado el argumento. _

"_¿Y quién dijo algo de cambiarla?" dijo él mirando a su alrededor. _

_Ella le miró sin comprender. _

"_Si tuvieras…hipotéticamente razón, seguiríamos tratando hasta conseguir a la niña…" le aseguró él tomándola por la ahora prominente cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. _

_Pero Ginny estaba convencida que no dejaría que eso pasaría. Dos embarazos tan seguidos ya habían sido demasiado, como no era él quien tenía que pasar a través de todo aquel dolor de parto, quedar como vaca, sufrir con el dolor de espalda, con los pies hinchados, y con los vómitos de la primera semana…claro, ¡por él podrían tener 15! _

"_Sueña Potter…no volverás a tocarme, si es necesario." Dijo ella, riendo dándole la espalda, él la abrazó, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella. _

"_Eso mi amor, ni tu te lo crees." Le aseguró él, volviéndola hacia su boca y besándola profundamente, un beso que hizo que a ella se le debilitaran las rodillas. Cuando se separó lo miró con deseo en su mirada. _

"_¡Harry Potter! No le hagas eso a una mujer embarazada…" dijo ella ruborizándose y él rió, dándole un besito en la frente. "¿Has dejado a James en nuestra habitación?" le preguntó él. _

"_No…lo llevé a su cuna, cuando yo desperté, pero ya es algo tarde, no demorará en tener hambre…." Dijo ella y como si sus palabras hubieran invocado el llanto de su hijo de casi un año el pequeño comenzó a llorar. _

_Harry le sonrió. _

"_Yo le doy, muero por verlo…." Se le adelantó él, dándole otro beso en la frente, ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró marcharse. _

"_Cariño…" murmuró ella. Él se paró en seco y la miró. _

"_El biberón ya está caliente, ya comió papilla en la tarde." Le recordó ella. _

_Harry sonrió y le lanzó un guiño y cerró la puerta tras él. _

_Ginny suspiró y sonrió acariciando su vientre cariñosamente, todavía creía que tanta felicidad era un sueño, una ilusión, que cuando despertara estaría todavía siendo Gwyneth, siendo otra persona totalmente diferente, las pesadillas no habían pasado por completo, a veces veía en sueños aquellas horribles semanas que pasó secuestrada, a Aymee en su ataúd, pero Harry siempre estaba ahí para abrazarla, y su bebé para hacerla recuperar una sonrisa. _

_Las cosas no habían sido perfectas, pero ellos habían salido adelante. Todavía le dolía mucho la muerte de Aymee, y estaba segura de que nunca le dejaría de doler, él dolor no se había disminuido con los años, pero ella se había hecho mucho más fuerte, y había recuperado, al menos, la ilusión de vivir. _

_Algo llamó su atención, tirado en el piso junto a las herramientas de Harry, era un papel, parecía una fotografía boca abajo, seguro alguna que a Harry se le había caído. _

_Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para agacharse y recogerla, con eso de que ya no lograba ni verse los pies, traía puesta un overol de mezclilla con una camisa rosa debajo, unos tennis viejos y su largo cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo desarreglado. Por fin logró recoger la fotografía y casi se desmaya del coraje cuando la miró _

_Era su bebé, era James, montado en una bendita escoba de juguete, una que le había prohibido a Harry terminantemente comprar porque sólo podían usarse de dos años en adelante, y una en la que su pequeño bebé de apenas un año, lucía estar pasando el mejor momento de su corta vida. _

_Sus ojos cafés destellaron, ahora si se iba a comer vivo a su maridito. _

_Pero el enojo se le olvidó cuando se asomó en la habitación de James, que estaba pintada azul claro con varías pequeñas snitchs doradas. _

_Harry estaba adorable, tenía a su bebé en brazos y lo miraba con tal adoración mientras que lo hacía reír haciéndole caras y subiéndolo en el aire, él bebé no paraba de reír. Ginny sonrió con adoración. _

_En el suelo junto a ellos la ofensiva escoba de juguete. _

_Ella se aclaró la garganta disimulando su sonrisa. _

_Harry reparó en su presencia, y disimuladamente, empujó la pequeña escoba debajo de la cuna; lanzándole a su mujer esa sonrisa tramposa, pero ella no caería. _

"_MA!" chilló James desde los brazos de su padre, reparando en la presencia de su madre. _

_Harry le dio un besito en la cabeza pelinegra. _

"_¿Mi vida papá ha estado haciendo aquellas cosas que no debería verdad?" murmuró ella con dulzura hacia su bebé. _

"_Ginny…"comenzó Harry, pero su mujer le mostró la fotografía, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa ante el rostro pálido de su marido. _

"_Ginny…" babuceó él "Cariño….fue perfectamente a salvo, ni siquiera le echamos a andar…sólo, sólo quería…"murmuró por lo bajo temiendo al temperamento de su mujer, la vio suspirar y él se volvió para poner a James en su cuna y luego bajó la mirada, esperando de mínimo un infame moco murciélago. _

_Ginny sonrió y lo sorprendió con un rápido beso. _

_La mirada de él se suavizó. _

"_¿Y eso por qué fue?" preguntó confundido, mirándola con adoración. _

_Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y sonrió, rozando su nariz con la de él cariñosamente. Sonriendo. _

"_Por ser el padre más maravilloso del mundo, y el mejor esposo que yo hubiera podido querer…" le murmuró ella con adoración, sus ojos le expresaban todo el amor que le profesaba. "Eres el amor de mi vida, Harry." _

_Él le sonrió de vuelta. "Y tu me has dado la familia que yo siempre he querido, Gin, me has hecho muy feliz, y algún día, espero que no muy pronto…" le aclaró "tu y yo nos reuniremos con esa personita que falta para que nuestra familia esté completa." _

_Él se refería a Aymee. _

_Ella suspiró, sus ojos se cristalizaron. _

"_Te amo." Le aseguró otra vez. _

"_Yo te adoro." Le replicó él, llevando sus labios a los de ella, besándola con pasión, a Ginny se le fue el aliento, deseaba con toda su alma poder hacer el amor con su marido, tan pronto como Albus estuviera en sus brazos. Harry gruñó ante la intensidad de beso. Ella sonrió para sí. "Pronto…" le aseguró ella. _

_El momento fue interrumpido por el pequeño James, que les recordó a sus padres de su presencia. _

"_MA, PA." Se quejó el pequeño Potter. _

_Harry rió y se separó de ella. Ella se sonrojó. _

"_¿Por qué presiento que salió mucho a su tío Ron?"_

_Fin de flashbacks_

_

* * *

_

"Harry, creo que ya ha amanecido." Murmuró ella tallándose los ojos cansadamente, tras la cortina se dejaba ver la tenue luz del sol. Se levantó de la cama y abrió un poco la cortina, en efecto, se dejaba ver el amanecer.

"¿No sientes que nos hacemos viejos?" le preguntó él, caminando hacia ella. Sus ojos brillando detrás de sus anteojos, sólo su esposa conseguía que brillaran así, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Ella sonrió y miró al suelo y luego le recriminó.

"Tu no eres el que ha perdido su figura y le han salido arrugas." Dijo ella indignada.

Él la miró con dulzura.

"Pero sabes que igual sigues siendo preciosa para mí." Le aseguró con galantería, ella enrolló la mirada, y masculló 'hombres' por lo bajo.

"¿Aun cuándo esa rubia, esa nefasta amiga de Hugo babeaba por ti?" se quejó ella.

Durante toda la boda, la amiga, novia, prospecto o lo que fuera de su sobrino Hugo había estado impresionada y casi besaba el piso por donde pisaba el gran Harry Potter, y para el no tan gusto de Ginny Potter, la tipa era rubia, delgada y tenía el rostro y el cuerpo de una veinteañera.

Harry rió sinceramente.

"Vamos Ginny, casi tuve que suplicarle a Hugo que la alejara de mi….estuvo queriendo liarme en una plática durante toda la fiesta." Se quejó él, el monstruo de su pecho, todavía rugió al reconocer que todavía era capaz de provocar los celos su mujer. ¿Cómo podía ella sentirse ordinaria? Cuando era la mujer más extraordinaria que él había conocido, y se sentía afortunado por haberla encontrado una vez, por haberla vuelto a encontrar después de haber creído perderla para siempre, y de que los dos hubieran salido adelante para crear la maravillosa familia que ya tenían.

"¿Y tu sufriendo, no?" le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"Ay cariño, en todo caso, suponiendo que no estuviera estúpidamente enamorado de ti, yo iría por las pelinegras ya deberías saber a estas alturas que NO me gustan y nunca me han gustado las rubias." La miró fijamente. "Pero definitivamente me parezco a mi padre y tengo debilidad por las pelirrojas."

Se levantó pero esta vez él se levantó junto a ella, la volvió a besar de manera más insistente, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo que ya lo tenía memorizado después de todos aquellos años.

"La única mujer que me saca de mis cabales después de veinte años de haber estado junto a ella eres tu." Le aseguró con un dulce murmullo al oído. "Te adoro, Ginny."

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, la tenía arrinconada junto a la pared y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, levantando una de sus piernas para apresarlo junto a ella.

"Ya también te adoro." Le dijo ella de vuelta.

"¿Te molestaría mostrármelo?" le murmuró al oído, mientras le daba suaves besos a su cuello y le levantaba el molesto camisón para dormir hasta la cintura, mientras que brotaba caricias por el cuerpo de su mujer, que ya se conocía de memoria.

"¿Cuándo me ha molestado en los últimos veinte años?" dijo ella, separándose momentáneamente de él para deshacerle el moño del smoking y desabotonarle la camisa con insistencia. Le dio varios besos en los labios y se perdieron haciendo el amor.

**FIN **


End file.
